Obsequious
by MusicChiller32
Summary: Undertaker/OC/Ministry - 1999 - A woman, Tahlia, willingly joins the Ministry of Darkness and surrenders everything to the Lord of Darkness...undying faith, loyalty and trust...what happens when she is asked to do the unthinkable, though? And what will be her breaking point where she finally tells her dark Lord no?
1. Chapter 1

**Obsequious**

Chapter 1

Initiation night.

Time had flown rather quickly since her disappearance from television. That was alright, it had all been worth it just to build the suspense of what was to come. Tahlia looked in the full-length mirror, wearing a black slip of a dress that rested against her thighs. She wasn't a slut like the other women in the WWF and prided herself on that, having true in-ring ability. Her long blood red hair hung down her back in waves, straightened with angled bangs so it rested partially over her face. Deep amber orbs were outlined in black liner, clear gloss painted her lips and a black choker adorned her neck. Picking up the black robe, Tahlia slipped her arms into it and let it settle over her shoulders, nodding at her appearance. Hopefully, this would please her new master.

The door opening jolted Tahlia out of her thoughts as she looked back at another who would be initiated alongside her that evening. Dennis Knight, or Mideon, as the others had been referring to him as for the past several weeks since his own abduction. He still couldn't fully think of himself as Mideon, not just yet...not until later that night. Dennis smiled at Tahlia nervously, rubbing his hands together. He was as ready as he was going to get, more than ready; he wanted this.

"Almost time." He croaked, clearing his throat with a cough and another one of his weird little smiles. "Ready?"

Handpicked by the Undertaker...it was an honor and he couldn't understand why he had been so terrified when this was what he wanted…what he needed. It was time for a new era, a new regime, and he would be at the forefront of it in the days to come. They had gotten to know each other since the abductions; locked in a cell together developed a friendship between them. Tahlia had been all for escaping until they were brought to the master.

The Phenom of the WWF – the Undertaker.

He was the most respected and revered man in the company, possibly the greatest wrestler of all time. And he wanted both Dennis and her to join his crusade. It was all about power and he wanted to build an army in order to combat with Vince McMahon's Corporation. Tahlia had a bone to pick with them, especially Chyna, who she'd been feuding with for several months. She felt the same way Dennis did; it truly was an honor and privilege to be chosen by the Deadman and Tahlia refused to disappoint.

"You're shaking." She pointed out amusedly, placing a hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "Relax and breathe, Mideon." She knew better than to call him anything else.

"I'm trying, Tahlia, I'm trying."

He honestly was, but it was hard because of his excitement. When he had first been taken, he had been scared out of his mind. Nobody came back right...everyone had learned that. They all seemed changed and now he knew why because they were fighting for a cause, a bit of history in their little place in the world. Dennis craved that change.

"It's almost-" Heavy, deliberate footsteps echoed outside as Dennis cocked his head. "Time." He breathed, jumping up and down in place, trying to vent out this energy.

Her voice was low and soothing with an almost haunted tone. "You will give yourself a heart attack if you do not calm down." She pointed out, sounding mildly concerned and slowly moved her eyes to the door, the handle turning.

The time really had come. She merely stood there with her hands clasped in front of her while Mideon continued pacing to relieve his nervous energy. Tahlia remained calm as a cucumber, her face stoic and showed nothing she thought or felt.

"I do hope you're ready for this." Paul Bearer stated, stepping inside with a large looming dark figure standing behind him, staring at the two people to be initiated into his Phenom's Ministry. "Mideon, fix your robe…"

Nodding, Dennis did so eagerly. He wasn't in the ideal shape for this business, but his heart was just fine, though it felt like it was going a million miles a minute. He marveled at how well Tahlia seemed to be able to keep it together, wishing he had her composure. His gaze moved to the towering figure, knowing exactly who it was. The Boss, the Master, the Lord of Darkness…Dennis realized he was acting quite…gay and cooled his jets.

Beneath his hood, the corner of his mouth curved up in the barest hint of an amused sneer. He had chosen well…for the most part.

"Good, now follow."

Tahlia nodded once at Mideon being a gentleman and letting her walk in front of him, keeping her face straight. She didn't dare look up at the Lord of Darkness, not yet. It wasn't allowed until after the initiation, where they both would be considered equals among the other members. So far, it was just the Acolytes, Bradshaw and Farooq, along with her and Mideon. The army wasn't done being built, but that would all happen in due time. Once Paul stopped, she did and kept her head lowered with the cloak hood up. She looked like a black velvet statue, but if one looked close and hard enough, they would see her chest slightly rising and falling through the cloak.

Everyone thought he was crazy. Evil. Some even used the words satanic and demonic. Perhaps they were right. The way he took his recruits, snatching them from their mundane, boring lives and jobs…it was a little dramatic, but he had always had a flair for the dramatic, the dark and sinister. Tonight, he knew would raise even more concerns; a woman was joining his little group. He could hear it now and closed his eyes, his feet carrying him with surety to their destination as he envisioned it. A low hiss escaped him, one of content. He did love these moments and rested a hand on each of his initiates' heads.

"Moments until you are truly… _mine_."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, my Lord."

Paul smiled approvingly as they answered in unison, seeing the pleased look in his Phenom's eyes. He had some input on who to choose to join their crusade, but ultimately it had been Undertaker's decision. It was a little unsettling to discover he wanted a woman to join the ranks, but Paul had to abide by what he wanted. He saw no desire or _want_ in his Dark Lord's eyes, so hopefully all would remain completely professional. They were here to do their master's bidding and nothing more, to serve and obey only him.

Bradshaw and Farooq joined the ranks moments later, each in black skintight shirts with pants, arms folded in front of their chests, both men remaining silent.

Tahlia took a deep silent breath as the cloak was removed from her head along with Mideon, each directed to the waiting platforms they would be strapped to. A T with spikes through it…the Undertaker's personal seal and symbol. Bradshaw guided her over to it while Farooq took care of Mideon, once again all of this done in silence with the master watching intently.

Undertaker had selected Tahlia for reasons beyond the fact that she was easy on the eyes. She was beautiful and not in the sense that seemed to be the normal with the women in this organization. There was nothing plastic on her and she defied conventions in her way of dressing and how she spoke. She was not airheaded, not a piece of eye candy. She had talent in the ring and held herself with respect and was a woman who knew her self-worth, would not bow to any man just because it was expected of her. No…she was more than that and those qualities is what he needed in his Ministry. He watched impassively as everything was done, eyes moving between his two chosen thoughtfully.

Bowing to the Undertaker was Tahlia's choosing and freewill. One thing about him was he wanted all of his followers, his minions, to choose if they wanted to be in his Ministry of Darkness or not. Why wouldn't she? Tahlia had been locked up in a cell, but no harm had come to her. She was well-fed, clothed and not asked to do anything degrading. Not to mention, this was the Undertaker. Her career would skyrocket being associated with him along with Paul Bearer, another legend of the business. It would be foolish of her to pass up this rare opportunity because Undertaker only handpicked a few he felt worthy enough to serve his cause.

Staring up at the ceiling while Bradshaw finished the bounds around her wrists and ankles, Tahlia continued breathing in and out evenly, not a hint of fear in her eyes and face, just sheer determination. Dennis looked over at Tahlia just to make sure she was holding up alright, feeling somewhat protective of her since they'd spent a few weeks together in that cell. Once again, she was perfectly content with the situation just as she had been in the cell. Not once did she freak out or lose her cool like he did. Deciding to take her lead, Dennis turned his head to stare up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, knowing he was about to fully become Mideon.

This was the part that seemed to freak everyone except them out…when he spoke in 'tongues', which was actually old Latin. If these peons would educate themselves, they would have known exactly what he was saying. This was an initiation, almost like a reverse Catholic Mass or baptism. He was baptizing them all right, into his personal Darkness, into a new life. New opportunities. He knew some of them would never reach their true potential, not when they finally left him. But he also knew which ones would, which ones were exceptional. Tahlia, for example, and he looked directly at her, considering her future.

"Tahlia, do you give yourself over completely to the Lord of Darkness and his Ministry?" Paul asked, proceeding with the ceremony that wouldn't be shown on television and stepped aside to make room for the Undertaker.

"My mind, body, heart and soul belong to him. I will do whatever my Lord commands me and I will not fail him." Tahlia answered, keeping her eyes on the ceiling even as the Undertaker peered down at her, the hood of his cloak drawn up to shroud his face in darkness. She didn't look directly at him and felt his finger slid across her forehead, marring her skin with black ink.

"Mideon, do you give yourself over completely to the Lord of Darkness and his Ministry?" Paul reiterated, leaving his Phenom to finish up with Tahlia and watched the man nod his head, replicating the same exact words she had moments ago.

Phase one of the initiation had been completed and phase two would be broadcasted live for the world to see.

This was the part that everyone would lose their minds over and that just made it all the sweeter. He made sure the camera had a pretty clear view of what was going on as he took his spot, rather enjoying these custom 'props' he had made, just for these occasions. His T and X symbol, used for chairs…the sacrificial tables. The whole set had been built from scratch, painted black, by the newest recruits, with help from the Acolytes. It was a test to see if they could handle following a simple order from their master. Each person who was initiated into the Ministry of Darkness had to make their own symbol from the materials provided.

The instructions were simple, fashion the wood into his symbol, big enough for their bodies to comfortably fit on, along with painting it black or dark purple. Tahlia opted for purple while Mideon stuck with black, though on camera they both looked identical. Along with the symbols made came the Undertaker's throne, which he had constructed and built himself. It took 2 weeks, but in the end the symbols had turned out beautifully and Tahlia was proud to be strapped to the very architecture she'd created singlehandedly.

Undertaker began speaking, his voice carrying throughout the building for all to hear, thanks to the mouthpiece he wore. He allowed his words to seep into every mind there, letting it sink in, letting them try to decipher what it all meant. The actual people who mattered -Tahlia and Mideon- they knew; they knew this was for them and when the words were done, he stood up. Paul was waiting beside Mideon, ignoring the age-old adage of ladies first. He preferred to think of it as saving the best for last. Mideon was one of those who would seek greatness and fall short. Tahlia, on the other hand, she was classed with Bradshaw and to a lesser extent Farooq and would find greatness.

Tahlia remained still with her eyes closed, just as directed by Paul, breathing in and out evenly. What she could hear from the fans was they didn't believe what was happening before their eyes. But she did. Undertaker had been very precise in his explanation of what to expect during the second half of the initiation. He showed them the silver dagger, which Paul currently handed over to the Dark Lord and proceeded to cut his wrist on national television, blood slowly seeping out of the wound. Tahlia didn't see any of this, but she could tell from the audience's response exactly what part they were at. His blood was put into a goblet and Mideon drank from it, just a sip of his sweet essence. Tahlia would have to do the same thing and had mentally prepared herself for drinking someone else's blood. It would seal her to the Undertaker in every way, her Lord and Master.

He was clean; he had let them know that ahead of time. STDs and disease free, and cutting himself on national TV, in front of a crowd…it was interesting. He would admit to getting a rush as the crowd lost its respective mind. Dennis Knight was no longer Dennis, but reborn Mideon and he took the dagger again. Here was the part where they had to have complete faith in him, trust that he would not hurt them. Mideon's robe was pulled down and he took that dagger, beginning the final part of Mideon's initiation into the Ministry. He carved his symbol into Mideon's chest. When he was done, he looked towards Tahlia.

Trust was hard to come by with Tahlia since she'd been burned one too many times by friends and ex-lovers. However, this was business and Undertaker was strictly that. She trusted him explicitly, knowing this would catapult her character growth as well as stardom in the WWF. It would all be worth it. Her eyes opened at his command to drink from the goblet and she did without hesitation, feeling the red liquid slid down her throat before gently being pushed back down on the symbol. Tahlia did everything in her power not to tense at his strong hand gliding up the length of her body, her eyes once again closing and could feel the dagger slicing away her own robe. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, her adrenaline peaked off the charts and all Tahlia could do was lay there breathing steadily.

Undertaker marked her differently than he had Mideon. For one, when he had discussed this with them, individually, Mideon had insisted for days that it be done in a very pronounced manner, very prominent place. Mideon could be a fanatic. He would be utterly devoted to Undertaker and whatever cause he took up. He might need watched if it got out of control. Fanatics were great, if they could be controlled. Tahlia…he ran the blade down along the string of her dress, studying what skin he could see. She'd get her mark, but it would be smaller, subtler, something she'd be able to either live with or have removed quietly and quickly later down the road.

One thing about Undertaker was he took her feelings under consideration with this process, actually asking her thoughts on it. She was honest with him, not a fanatic like Mideon. Tahlia finally agreed for the carving to take place on her hip, knowing it would scar. He had to cut deep enough for blood to seep out and she was alright with it, having a high tolerance for pain. Maybe that was another reason why he chose her to join the Ministry. The dagger cut through the thin material of her black dress and slid up until he arrived at her hip, tearing what he had to away to completely expose it. Beneath, she wore black silk panties and a matching bra, though he wouldn't see the upper half of her. Tahlia didn't flinch or move, just tensed ever so slightly while he began the process of digging into her skin.

Well, she had decent taste in under garments, he would give her that. He was quick, but careful, making sure it would leave the scar the way he wanted. He hadn't bothered offering either of them anything for the pain. No quick drink. No Tylenol. No topical ointment. No, Undertaker needed people who could take whatever was dished out. When he was finished, he surveyed his work, mentally nodding in satisfaction. He was quite pleased with his choices and tonight's initiation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That hadn't hurt as badly as she thought it would and Tahlia was relieved, continuing to do her breathing treatment. It was the only way to get through staying perfectly still while he carved into her skin with the silver dagger. His voice pronounced they would know why they were afraid of the dark and they would learn to adapt. After that, another symbol hanging in the air from the rafters exploded on fire, signaling the end of the initiation. Tahlia could feel the symbol being wheeled to the back by Bradshaw and slowly opened her eyes, thankful he'd covered her lower half with the shredded robe. Once the binds were cut from her wrists and ankles, Tahlia stepped off of the symbol just as Undertaker came through the curtain. Mideon was already off of his and admiring the huge symbol carved into his chest.

Apparently, Paul was thinking the same thing about Mideon potentially being a fanatic because Taker caught him eyeing the man speculatively. All about keeping Mideon controlled. He halted in front of Tahlia, who other than just a hint of a flush to her cheeks, seemed just as composed as ever. He liked that. She would be a good fit.

"Brother Paul will treat those and ensure they heal as they should." He informed them both, glancing at Mideon and then back to Tahlia. "You did well."

"Thank you, sir." Tahlia replied with the barest hint of a smile, not showing the discomfort she currently felt and kept her eyes locked with his.

They were all equals now, so they could look their master in the eye. He preferred it that way; looking down signified to him something was wrong or perhaps they were hiding. The carving was small, it wouldn't take much to treat, but Tahlia knew better than to question what the master wanted done.

"If it's alright with you, I think Paul should focus on Mideon. I can handle this on my own." 

Paul raised a brow at the mistress and shrugged, handing over the bottle of peroxide and bandage he planned on using. "If you insist." Personally, he agreed with her as far as Mideon needing his assistance more. 

Bowing her head out of respect, Tahlia took her leave into the bathroom to treat her wound and change into regular clothes, all black and purple, as requested by Undertaker.

Shaking his head, he moved to sit on the locker room bench and shed his heavy robe, rolling his shoulders back. Sighing, Taker leaned back into the lockers, allowing the coldness from the metal to seep through his skin. He closed his eyes and reached for the straps to his wrestling attire, which he had worn beneath the robe, pushing them down and then rolled his shoulders again. Much better. Everyone knew the game plan, knew what they were supposed to do, where they were supposed to be. He hoped the newest recruits were able to keep up and handle it because he was not in the business of handholding and baby stepping.

Nothing else would transpire that evening; it would give Tahlia and Mideon time to rest from the initiation. What happened next, she would be prepared for. Slipping into black jean leggings and a long sleeved purple top, Tahlia pulled her hair back in a messy bun since they were all heading back to the hotel. Her wound was cleaned and wrapped; it wouldn't bleed long and then she'd remove the bandage to let air coat it.

Being in the Ministry of Darkness was definitely a change of pace because everyone within the group traveled together. Tahlia didn't mind that just as long as she got her own hotel room, needing some kind of privacy being the only woman in the group and all. Walking out, Tahlia froze at the sight of Undertaker shirtless, sitting on the bench with his head lulled back and eyes closed. Had he fallen asleep? Nobody else was in the locker room, just them and Tahlia didn't know what to do, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Sir?" She called out, taking a step toward him and didn't see him flinch, frowning. "Undertaker?"

Another failed attempt at waking him. Sleeping on this bench wouldn't do well for him or his body. Finally, Tahlia stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, hoping she didn't regret this.

"Undertaker, sir?"

Taker had fallen asleep. The sound of silence had lulled him there once everyone, except her, had filed out. He had been busy lately, on top of being an insomniac and tended to doze in the strangest of places, if it was quiet enough and he was relaxed enough. However, the moment her palm touched him, his eyes snapped opened and his hand flew out, catching her by the wrist and dragging her down to him. It took him a moment to realize who the touch belonged to and he growled, more at himself then her.

"What, Tahlia?"

That was a reaction she hadn't been expecting, amber eyes wide in wonder and maybe a hint of fear. It was good to fear the master, kept everyone on their toes with his volatile nature. Not to mention, it showed respect.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." She cleared her throat, hating that her voice had stammered and didn't move even though their noses were practically touching. "Sleeping here isn't wise considering who else is still in the building." Tahlia referred to the Corporation since the Ministry was about to be at war with them. "I was just trying to help…" She had to fight the urge not to lower her eyes from him and was sure he could hear how hard her heart pounded against her chest.

"Point taken." He admitted grudgingly, though he was fairly certain he would have woken up if that heavy locker room door had been opened; that damn thing squeaked like crazy.

Not necessarily a bad thing, especially if he was going to fall asleep. Taker stood up and stretched, realizing he had taken her with him and looked down, tipping his head. His hair spilled down over his shoulder as he considered her, letting go of her wrist so she could right herself. Tahlia took a few steps back to give him room and grabbed her bag, which spilled to the floor the moment he snatched her against him. Luckily, she'd remained on her feet and hadn't landed directly in his lap. She looked back at him, noticing how tired he was and honestly didn't want him driving back to the hotel for fear he'd fall asleep at the wheel.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you look dead on your feet, sir. Why don't you let me drive us back to the hotel? Mideon was my ride and he left with Paul to tend to his chest. You'd be doing me a huge favor." Otherwise, she'd be calling a cab to come get her at the arena and there was no time frame on when it would arrive.

He considered that, studying her before finally nodding. "You're right." He said in a low, gravelly tone.

Taker was tired. Planning all this, scouting recruits, evading Vince McMahon and his cronies was tiring, on top of going out and performing for those mindless masses. Factor in working out and traveling in general…he could use a solid 30 minutes of sleep. He turned, not surprised to see his robe had been folded and set on his duffel bag, knowing one of the boys had done it before leaving. Slinging everything over his shoulder, Taker procured the keys to his rental and turned back, handing them to her.

More like a solid 8 hours, possibly longer. Tahlia didn't dare voice her thoughts of that magnitude to him and took the keys, having her own bag slung over her shoulder. The rest of her belongings were at the hotel, she had a separate bag just for the arenas with her gear and the clothes she'd worn tonight for the initiation. They walked silently out of the arena together, noticing not a lot of people were left. She set her bag in the backseat while Taker did the same thing with his and unlocked the vehicle, sliding behind the wheel.

Patiently waiting for him to make himself comfortable in the passenger seat, Tahlia started the engine and rubbed her hands together, wearing black gloves since it was freezing outside. Taker simply had a black leather duster on, not bothering to pull the straps of his wrestling attire back on his shoulders. Normally, she would've voiced on how cold it was outside, but Tahlia remembered who was in the vehicle with her and remained silent, letting the car warm up a few minutes before pulling out of the parking lot.

He had an unnaturally high body temperature and ran warm even on the coldest of days. Not that he made it a habit to go around nearly naked in the middle of winter or anything, but 5 minutes waiting on a car to heat up wouldn't kill him. Taker tipped his seat all the way back, folding his hands under his head and closed his eyes.

"You did well tonight, Tahlia." He said after a moment, giving her rare praise. She'd better store it for a rainy day because he wasn't in the habit of doling it out often.

He'd already complimented her once that night, so hearing it again made her fully believe he was past the point of exhaustion. "I'll admit, it was quite the experience and…I actually enjoyed it. Even the whole carving your symbol in my skin thing." Tahlia had looked over at him while speaking, once again locking eyes to make sure he knew she meant every word she said. "Riding on the dark side is fun. I think I'll enjoy whatever comes next." Finally, the car was starting to warm up as she cranked the heater on full blast, not feeling like an ice cube anymore.

"You enjoyed the…pain?" Taker kept his eyes closed, but he was not falling within the next few minutes, he knew that. Interesting. "Or just the act of the dagger piercing your skin, marking you…in front of all those people?" Because some people had voyeur sides; some didn't know it, some did. Tahlia had hidden depths he hadn't suspected. Or maybe he was overthinking it and she had just overall enjoyed how well everything had gone due to a simple rush of adrenaline.

"Honestly? Both." Tahlia had surrendered everything to him, so lying was pointless. "The whole experience was…indescribable. Part of it was adrenaline, but a bigger part was knowing I'm about to become part of something amazing and memorable. Besides, a little pain never hurt anyone, especially on a pleasurable occasion. And since I've never done something like that before, it was a rush." One she would never feel again as long as she lived, but at least she'd have the brand to prove what she'd done during her tenure in the WWF.

"If you ever decide you want to try knife play again, make sure it's with someone you trust." Just because one never knew with people. She might've found herself a new fetish to dip her toes in, if that was her thing. "Keep up on the wound care so it heals properly." Don't be like Mideon, who had been talking about pouring tattoo ink into the wound to make a type of jailhouse tattoo. He could already feel the regret when the man eventually got over this. "I'm sleeping now, Tahlia." Taker closed his eyes again.

That was his way of telling her to shut up and drive. Tahlia didn't have any fetishes, though she did enjoy being tattooed. Maybe that's why being carved into didn't bother her or hurt nearly as much as it should've. Again, high threshold and tolerance for pain. She drove back to the hotel, keeping the radio very low to where it wouldn't bother Taker's rest. Every once in a while, she glanced over at him at a red light or stop sign, admiring the manly beauty he possessed. His face was very handsome, even with the newly grown out devil beard that made him look satanic. It didn't bother her. The black fitted him well too.

35 minutes later, she pulled into the underground parking garage and cut the ignition, once again in a hell of a predicament. Taker slept soundly and deeply, his chest rising and falling in slow breaths. What was she supposed to do? The last time she tried waking him up, he'd grabbed her and nearly pulled her into his lap. Instead of trying that again, Tahlia opened her door and shut it loud enough that would jolt the master awake, grabbing her bag from the backseat.

One eye popped open and he groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. Taker was seriously considering sleeping in the car. After hearing the backdoor slam shut, he got in motion and out of the car. He retrieved his own things and headed inside, not surprised when she kept up with his long strides.

"If things don't work out…you'll have a career as a chauffeur." He informed her dryly; the only hint he made anything resembling a joke was the brief spark of amusement that flickered in his eyes.

Taker even displayed manners and held the door open for her, eyes automatically scanning the near empty hallway for anything that would interrupt them reaching their rooms. Lately, he had a problem with ring rats of an even odder variety than the usual. Rolling her eyes playfully back at him, Tahlia chortled at his lame attempt at a joke and shook her head.

"Please, I'd just go back to working in a garage on cars." She shrugged at his raised brow, stopping outside of her hotel room door and blinked when Taker did the same thing…only the door right beside hers. What the hell? "Get some sleep, sir. Good night."

Tahlia didn't know what else to say to him as she unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her. She set her bag down against the wall and kicked her shoes off, settling on the bed with a sigh. Either Taker set this up on purpose to keep an eye on her or…fate had a weird sense of humor.

Her room right next to his was just odd. He generally tried to take a room at the end of the hallway, near the exits, and without people on either side of him. Taker lived in hotels and motels, he knew what happened in the dead of the night. Loud sex or louder fights, or some combination of the two. Shaking his head, he kicked the door shut with his heel and dropped his stuff on the bed, beginning to shed his boots and ring attire. Shower. Then sleep. Maybe food. Mostly sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A shower was in order after the long strenuous night she'd had, even if it was mostly pleasurable. It wouldn't always be like that with the Ministry of Darkness. Mideon would pay for leaving her high and dry at the arena, a wicked smirk curving her lips. How to pay him back she would have to mull over. Stripping out of her clothes, Tahlia pulled out a small radio she carried with her and opened the bathroom door to set it up, already having it programmed to her favorite rock station. Standing in just her black bra and panties, Tahlia started the shower sprays and ripped the bandage off of her hip, hissing at the slight sting. She ran her fingertips over it, softly smiling and looked in the mirror, not believing the drastic changes she'd made to her appearance in the last month. It was all worth it though, she was finally where she belonged and would never be able to repay the Deadman.

He was in the shower as well, and apparently the bathrooms shared the same wall because he could hear music and then singing. It wasn't bad singing, but loud and he was tired. When he was done and out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his muscular waist, the music was still on and his fresh headache was now throbbing in time with it. Taker checked the time, realized how late it was, and contemplated if he was getting any sleep tonight. Sighing, he walked to the door and opened it. He stepped through, feeling and hearing the door slamming behind him and frowned. This was not the hallway.

Metallica was currently on the radio and she'd cranked it up because it was a great song. The Unforgiven, one of her favorites. Tahlia didn't hear the connecting door to her hotel room open while she continued dancing around, the night being her time to shine. She was nocturnal, a full-bred night owl and embraced it. So when she turned around, wearing just a pair of cotton white panties and a matching white bra, Tahlia nearly jumped out of her skin, letting out a squeal. Scrambling to cover herself up with the comforter from her bed, Tahlia stumbled over to turn the radio all the way down and looked up at the master through wide amber eyes.

"Oh my god, I-I didn't know you were here…" How the hell did he get in her room?! Her eyes looked past him at the connecting door and Tahlia shut her eyes, knowing exactly what sent him in here. "Umm…" Another apology wouldn't cut it, she had to think fast and lowered her head in shame in front of him, knowing she royally screwed up.

"Your taste in music is excellent, the volume however…"

It was incredibly loud or the walls were really thin; some combination of both. Taker had not missed the way she had scrambled to cover herself up and honestly, when she had scrambled, all she had done was give him a more interesting view of her body in action. She was freaking out over her bra and panties, and he was standing here in just a towel. His emerald green gaze surveyed her, knowing mixing business and pleasure was a bad idea, but he'd still enjoy the view she had given him; that comforter was very unnecessary.

"I will keep it down, sir."

Tahlia could not help giving him a onceover of her own, admiring a beautiful man dripping wet and half naked in front of her. Hell, without that towel she knew for a fact nothing else was beneath it. Dear Lord, he was quite the specimen and Tahlia had only covered herself up because he'd scared the daylights out of her being in her room. However, it wasn't his fault she couldn't hear the door open while she danced her heart out to one of her favorite rock bands. The grip on the comforter softened as Tahlia realized just what she did, scoffing at herself for being foolish. She'd been in bra and panties matches, so he'd probably, most likely, already seen the goods, so to speak.

"It won't happen again."

He had, but there was no reason to point it out and embarrass them both by making this situation more uncomfortable or awkward then it already was. "Good." Taker reached for the door handle and went to open the door, cursing under his breath when it didn't open. Apparently, it had latched properly this time. "Great." He would have to go down to the front desk to get a key. And then his towel just fell off and he banged his head against the door, not bothering to turn and face her. She could have a good look at his bare, pale ass. "Even better."

Wow…just wow…Tahlia had to pry her eyes away from that gorgeous pale white backside of his, noticing the muscle definition his body had. She had to do something to rectify this situation before she either burst into blames from her own embarrassment or said the hell with business and jumped him. "Let me get dressed and I'll go down to the front desk to get a spare key for you." She offered, tossing the comforter aside and stood up from the bed to walk toward him. "It's my fault you're in here in the first place. Just…relax for a minute, have a drink if you want." Pulling on a black tank top and matching cotton shorts, Tahlia grabbed her own keycard and license, starting for the door. She froze when his hand wrapped around her upper arm and slowly turned her head until warm gold met intense emerald stones.

"Or perhaps, you could allow me to use your room phone to call down and request they come up?" Taker suggested, noticing she was staring very intently at his face. He didn't blame her; he was naked, facing her in all his pride and glory. "This is their mistake."

He knew he had specifically requested a room in a corner, with nothing adjacent, and they had told him everything was good on their end. Only to receive an unlatched door between two rooms, booked by two people; the hotel owed them something. Like another damn towel.

"Your face is red, Tahlia." Taker pointed out the obvious, a slow wicked edge appearing in his tone. "I know you're not embarrassed…you haven't looked. Yet."

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, Tahlia had to choose her words carefully and could feel his hand searing the bare skin of her arm. "I'm trying not to and you're not making it easy, Taker." She replied truthfully, her voice low and calm, just as it'd been earlier during Mideon's mini-freak out before the initiation happened. Calling him sir was NOT an option right now. "If you insist on calling them, be my guest. They have 5 minutes and then I'm going down there to rip them a verbal asshole for not following your orders." Her eyes flashed momentarily at the thought of someone disobeying what her master wanted. That's who this man was – her Lord and master and she would do anything to make sure he was healthy and happy. "Use whatever you want, my room is your room."

It was like she was pricking at his evil side, however unintentionally, drawing that out and to the surface. His headache had receded and he was waking up as he studied her thoughtfully, wondering if he should play a little game or not. Could be fun. Could lead to problems down the road. She was always so composed, so unruffled, but tonight she had shown her game face could slip.

"Whatever I want, Tahlia?" He would just test the waters and see what happened.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, refusing to pull away or not answer any questions he asked. "I made a vow to you tonight and I meant it. Whatever you need or want, all you have to do is ask and it's yours. Anything, just name it." Tahlia was an honorable woman, poised for the most part, but she did enjoy letting her hair down and getting crazy once in a while. She did not catch the meaning under his deep voice or else that question might've been answered a lot differently.

Taker raised a slow black brow, wondering if she realized the weight her pledge was going to carry. He could have ordered her to kill someone; would she do it? Fetch him a coffee? Give him a blow job? He stepped away from her, turning to retrieve his towel, which required him bending down to pick it up and he'd bet money she hadn't averted her eyes quick enough because he heard her fidget behind him.

"In the bathroom." He ordered, wrapping the towel back around his waist and tucking it tighter this time, figuring he probably shouldn't be sexually harassing his Ministry members. "I want to see your hip."

Yes, she'd snuck a quick peek at his backside again and had to swallow down the hunger her body suddenly felt. If he asked her to kill someone, Tahlia would do it because it was part of her vow she'd made to serve him, to do his bidding. Of course, she didn't think Taker was capable of cold-blooded murder, so that thought had never crossed her mind. She blinked at his request and followed him inside the bathroom, not questioning what he wanted. Hopping up on the bathroom counter, Tahlia lifted her tank top enough to reveal his symbol blazing back at him against her skin. It was still red and somewhat swollen, but the more air got to it, the better off it'd be. She'd made sure to pour more peroxide on it and added Neosporin to prevent infection further, knowing how to take care of a wound. Tahlia shut her eyes momentarily as his finger grazed across it to check it out and looked down at him just as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"It's healing quickly." She murmured softly, not moving away from him and knew they were in close proximity to each other due to how small the bathroom was with Taker's large frame taking the majority of the space.

"Not really." He countered, studying it thoughtfully.

The dagger had been cleansed prior to doing Dennis and he knew Paul had wiped it down quickly with an alcohol wipe before doing her. However, she had been wearing clothes, before and after cleaning it; it was going to get rubbed and perhaps stuff in it. Without asking permission, he pulled a fresh washcloth from the towel of clean linens that she hadn't used, ran it under hot water with soap, and scoured the area, waiting until it bled clean before taking a hand towel to apply pressure.

"I have salve. Keep it covered for the night with the salve and tomorrow, it'll be scabbed over." Then the trick was not plucking at the scabs. "If you wish." He was naked, in her bathroom, and now standing between her legs with his palm separated from flesh by a piece of towel.

His night was interesting.

Again, another surprising response from the Phenom and Tahlia sat there taking the brunt of the pain, not showing any sign it bothered her. Honestly, she thought it was taken care of, but if Taker didn't think so, she would not question his judgment. He knew better than she did, being in this business nearly 9 years gave him a lot of stroke. Tahlia trusted his judgment and nodded, watching him the entire time while he tended to her. This was supposed to be Paul's job, but she'd been stubborn wanting to do it and made a mental note to simply let the man tend to her from now on.

"Yes, sir." Her voice remained a soft murmur and Tahlia gently placed her hand on top of his, their eyes once again meeting. "Thank you for helping me with it." Given how close he was, she should've been uncomfortable, but Tahlia remained content and mildly curious about the man standing before her. He really was shrouded in mystery.

He just grunted, nodding once to acknowledge her words before walking out of the bathroom. She really was a curiousity. No signs of pain. No fear. Would do anything he asked. Taker made his way to the bedside phone and called down to the front desk, explaining what had happened, their screw-up and demanded someone come let him back into his room in 3 minutes or less. He was giving them 2 because the woman who had answered sounded terrified when he informed her who he was. Taker also needed to retrieve said salve. When the maid appeared, in 2 minutes, he slipped into his room and shut the door in her face. He quickly pulled on black drawstring bottoms and retrieved the salve, figuring the towel and his nudity wasn't overly bothering Tahlia, but…he wasn't about to put either of them in any more interesting predicaments.

Not tonight.

While Taker busied himself in his room, Tahlia continued pressing the towel against her wound and left the bathroom to make herself more comfortable on the bed. She merely sat there, pulling the towel away to study the wound and noticed he'd dug a little deeper with the dagger than he probably should have. Oh well, nothing to do about it now. Tahlia wasn't upset; only a few chosen were branded with his symbol and she felt privileged to be among them. Looking up when he entered through the connecting door, Tahlia set the towel aside since the bleeding had stopped and watched her master lower to his knees in front of her with a jar in hand. Her tank top was removed for the time being until she could cover the wound up with a bandage, then she would put it back on.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" She asked after he applied enough salve to the wound and placed a bandage on it. "I mean, besides keeping my music down." Tahlia smiled at him to show she was genuine in her offer, wanting to repay him somehow for being kind to her.

A black brow rose as he met her stare, trying to decipher if she was serious and unaware of just how vulnerable she made herself…if she was some kind of psychopath, who kept it hidden quite well when he had been scouting her. "Not tonight." He answered finally, deciding he would keep an eye on her, just in case, and then come back to test his theories another time. "Loosely covered tomorrow when you're wearing clothes…" Taker's gaze roamed up her body, the corner of his lip tugging upwards into the barest hint of a smirk. "Unless you prefer to go around as is." That would not elicit any complaints from him.

Finally, her cheeks turned crimson and Tahlia couldn't meet his eyes, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "Not particularly. Bad enough I've shown the world almost all of me. I shouldn't be self-conscious, but…I'm a little more conservative than that."

Not that she wouldn't mind walking around in her bra and panties around him privately because that was actually a delicious thought. What the hell was wrong with her?! Tahlia slipped her tank top back on and stood up from the bed, gently rubbing the bandage with her fingertips while finally looking back up at her master again.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Right through that door." Taker gestured to the door that attached their rooms, wondering who had made that screw-up and if he should thank them or choke them to death. "Get some sleep, Tahlia."

He reached out to run a finger just underneath her eye, taking her face in. She had a very busy last month, he was surprised she wasn't sleeping, unless she had insomnia like he did. In fact, now that Taker recalled, she spent most of her nights awake in that cell and slept throughout the day. She was nocturnal…definitely could be fun.

"Tomorrow, the _fun_ starts."

She shivered at his tone, the smile widening on her face and couldn't wait to see what was in store for the Ministry now that she was a full-fledged member. "Looking forward to it." Not pulling back from his touch, Tahlia accepted it and leaned into him. "Good night, sir."

Amber eyes watched him disappear through the connecting door, closing it almost silently behind him and Tahlia blew out a breath. He wanted her to sleep, which meant tomorrow would start early in the day more than likely. Tahlia stretched carefully, not wanting to widen or irritate her wound and decided it was time for bed. Turning the radio completely off, Tahlia pulled the comforter back and slid into bed, the room blanketing in darkness moments later. More tired than she thought, she was out like a light almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, the adrenaline gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had everyone up bright and early.

Taker had actually slept quite well once he had fallen asleep. He had met with Paul first thing to discuss what came next, what he expected from their newest recruits. He was especially interested in seeing Tahlia's talents put to good use. She had some issues with Chyna, who was apparently leaning towards the Corporation, with or without her partner, HHH. Taker wondered what ear he would have to plant a suggestion in to make that match happen, wanting to see Tahlia be able to cut loose without restrictions on the Amazon.

Bright eyed and bushytailed, Tahlia wasn't surprised to be taken to a nearby gym for working out and training. She had on a black sports bra and tight shorts; making sure to keep her wound exposed the way Taker advised. Currently, it was bandaged because her workout would make her sweat profusely. That definitely wouldn't help with the healing process. With her hands wrapped in black tape, Tahlia first began with cardio and set the treadmill to what she wanted.

Speed is what she needed in order to take down Chyna since the woman wasn't all that quick in the ring. Agility would come later during her jumping exercises on boxes the gym provided and finally strength. Wrapping a black bandana around her forehead to keep the sweat from dripping in her eyes, Tahlia had her hair pulled back in a low tight bun at the nape of her neck. No distractions were needed during her workout. Stepping on the treadmill, Tahlia took a deep breath and began her run, cranking the speed up every couple minutes, not wanting to overwork her muscles and body.

"She's very fierce." Paul commented from beside Taker. He was on a treadmill, about the only exercise he could do without killing himself.

"She is. I want her to take out Sable." Taker said in between repetitions, bench pressing. His workout attire was a pair of gym shorts and sneakers. His hair braided back with a bandana to keep sweat from dripping in his face. "And after Chyna."

"Sable is nowhere near as…impressive as Chyna is." Chyna was a powerhouse who had moves. Sable was a glorified call girl who had learned basics.

"True, but she's not getting anywhere near Sable or Sable's belt without a major win under her belt." He had plans. Some were meant to be distractions from what he actually wanted and others were for different reasons Paul didn't need to know at the moment.

Mideon was Tahlia's sparring partner and currently they circled each other, each determined to take the other down. "Who are you picturing me as right now?" He asked, having a feeling he knew the answer and grunted as they locked up tightly, the move perfect. 

"Chyna." Tahlia used upper body strength, able to lift well over 200 pounds with ease and planted Mideon flat on his face, hooking his arm behind his back with her knee dug in the back of his head. "She's mine. I will destroy her." She'd been cost the WWF Women's championship, which is why Sable was currently holding onto it for her. Not for long. 

Groaning, Mideon knew better than to show weakness and pain, quickly rolling over to use his weight to his advantage, but Tahlia was too fast for that. She managed to roll out of it with ease and planted a vicious arm bar on him next, yanking on his arm. "Fuck!" He hissed out, trying to find a way out of the hold. 

"Tap." She ordered, not releasing it for a second and put more torque on it until Mideon had no choice or else she would pull his arm out of socket. "Good boy." Releasing him, Tahlia did a kick-up and felt empowered, wondering if Undertaker's blood had anything to do with it. Or maybe it was just the rush and adrenaline from her workout and sparring session with her friend.

When she kicked up, he caught her and lifted her easily over his head, arms extended up completely. Taker had sat up on the bench, watching Tahlia and was impressed all over again. He had seen what she could do before and, watching her now, her sparring was impressive. Now he had just wanted to see what she would do when surprised. She had tensed and then gone still yet pliable, allowing him to do what he would. He lowered her, moving his hands so she could push off from his forearms and applauded the backflip.

"Well done."

"Thank you, sir."

Tahlia bowed her head at him, not expecting to be snatched up like that, but she handled it with poise; at least she thought so. Normally, any other person would've gotten cracked in the face by her head and seriously hurt. Not when it came to her master though. He could do whatever he wanted with and to her; Tahlia would not fight him on anything. She had to fight the urge from giving him a scan; her body coated in sweat from head to toe just like him and also pushed the thought away of offering to give her master a tongue bath.

"Is it time to leave?" If so, Tahlia planned on showering first because she refused to get into a vehicle smelling of sweat and grime.

He shook his head no, though others were filing out, including a rather disgruntled and confused looking Mideon. "Spar with me, Tahlia."

Taker wanted her to knock him on his backside and knew she could. All it would take was one wrong move on his part, an opening, and she'd nail it. He put his fists up, adopting a boxer's stance. Admittedly, he also wanted to enjoy the visuals her body in motion presented.

"Come on."

"Will I get to spar with him?"

"If he wishes it."

"He's probably helping her get better. Stronger. She's a woman after all."

Paul wondered if Mideon realized that Tahlia was a warrior and hadn't been recruited due to her beautiful face, but her fighting abilities. "Hmm." He murmured, not agreeing or disagreeing, busy filling out the schedules for the rest of the week. "You should go check in with the Acolytes."

Tahlia blinked, staring at him like he'd suddenly grown three heads and, for a brief moment, wondered if he was serious. Or just toying with her. He was the master of mind games, after all. Or he was testing her; it was a test she HAD to pass. Taker was HUGE compared to Mideon and she only weighed 135 pounds soaking wet. Granted, most of her body was muscle, there wasn't much fat on it even though she didn't have the best eating habits. High metabolism was her best friend in that area.

"Okay."

Denying him wouldn't be tolerated, especially since he looked determined. The soft gold in her eyes hardened as Tahlia took her own stance with her hands up. If he wanted to spar with her, she would not deny the master anything, but hopefully he wouldn't punish her for knocking him on his backside. Lifting him wasn't an option, she'd have to go another route and find an opening while they circled each other much like she did with Mideon. When he made a move toward her, Tahlia rolled out of the way just in time and was back on her feet, having cat-like reflexes. However, so did Taker. This would be her toughest challenge yet, even more so than Chyna.

Most of his openings were testing, seeing what she did. He had watched her fight, but to fight her himself was different. Taker gave her an opening, observe what she did with it and tried it again from another angle. She relied a lot on her speed and agility, which was a good thing because she was tiny. Tiny but strong; he discovered that when he got a fist to the jaw. He stepped backwards, a hand moving to rub the spot, green eyes narrowing as he considered her. Taker approached again, going with the lumbering strength over everything approach many men in the WWF utilized and, when she feinted right, he caught her and slammed her right back down.

"I have only one suggestion for you. Stop relying on your right side." That was the one and only thing she needed to improve. She continuously went right and surmised that was her dominant side.

"Yes, sir."

The wind had temporarily been knocked out of her, but Tahlia had to regain control and win this. If he wanted her to go left, she would. Currently, Taker straddled her and made the mistake of settling his arm right by her head. That gave her the opening she needed as she pulled on his arm and locked her legs around his upper body, using the power in her legs to roll over to where he was now on his back. Just to make sure he knew she was listening, Tahlia had used her left side for the leverage and could tell she'd stunned him.

"Like that?"

She pushed off of him and stood up again, waiting for him to regain his footing before continuing. This time when he lunged for her, Tahlia did a handstand and locked her legs around his head before flipping him over onto his back again with her sitting on his chest. His growl instantly made her get off of him and back up, her chest rising and falling rapidly from how heavy she breathed. Taker retaliated with a long leg sweeping out, knocking her right off her feet and onto her back. He was on top of her again, straddling her, his knees pinning her hands down along her sides.

"Submit." He ordered, more than pleased with her, but…he was the dominant in this group. The amber eyed beauty lay beneath him sweat slicked, a flush along her chest and up her neck, her lips parted and eyes glossy. Tempting vixen, he thought, wondering what would happen if he did make a move.

Nodding at his command, Tahlia snaked her tongue out to wet her dry lips and tried catching her breath, but him on top of her wasn't making it easy. She hadn't meant to anger him, but he was the one who demanded her to spar. Tahlia took no prisoners when she sparred because it helped increase her stamina, ability and confidence. Taker had knocked her down and, if he hadn't ordered her to submit, she would've found a way to gain the upper hand on him. That was just who she was, a fighter at heart. She'd been wrestling since age 15, it was her passion and first love, everything else in life came secondary. Wrestling and the Ministry would always be number one to her.

"Only to you, sir." She finally managed to say, still breathing a little heavy.

He had experience on her, years of it. Taker wasn't angry; he was simply calling an end to their session because, as interesting as it was, they were running out of time before other duties called to them. "Good." He murmured back, trailing his thumb along her jawline before finally pushing himself to his feet.

Extending his hand down to help her up with gusto, Taker brought her up to his feet rapidly, her body colliding with his. His touch lit something inside of her, but now was not the time or place to act on her impulses. Her body meeting his just made that need inside grow more intense, but again she had to squash it.

"I wouldn't mind sparring with you again. Unlike Mideon, you give me a challenge." Tahlia smiled up at him, trying to ease the tension between them and stepped back, feeling him release her hand. "Thank you for the time, sir. I'm gonna go shower now, if that's okay." At his approving nod, Tahlia took the bandana from her forehead and groaned since it was soaked with sweat, simply tossing it in the garbage nearby.

She had enough and, if needed, more could be purchased.

Taker watched her walk away, admiring the sway of her hips, curve of her waist and shook his head. Bad idea mixing business with pleasure, but she did say _anything_. He tilted his head, eyes narrowing thoughtfully, deciding to think on it. For now, shower because, like her, he was in desperate need of one for a multitude of reasons. Once he was in the open locker room off of the gym, he studied his jaw in the mirror, nodding his approval. She had left her mark, in more than just one way.

Under the semi-warm sprays, Tahlia thought back to the sparring session with Taker and looked down at her right hand, the tape no longer there. She'd torn it off both hands on her way to the showers. Striking Taker in the face the way she had was unacceptable. Tahlia couldn't believe she'd done it, closing her eyes while the water pounded down on her. He'd pushed her to do it, but that was still no excuse and she was lucky he hadn't knocked her out for that shot. Then she just focused on Taker, her master, and planted her hands against the wall, envisioning him standing behind her. It was the only way to quell the fire inside of her he'd started as her hand drifted low to take care of her current issue.

"Oh yes…"

It'd been a while since she last pleasured herself and leaned against the shower wall, slowing sliding her middle finger past the silky wet folds. She made sure to have downstairs waxed due to her wrestling attire and the fact shaving made her itch far too much. Waxing was a lot better and she only had to have it done once a month instead of doing it weekly. The way her smooth flesh felt as she slid her finger in and out of her sex sent shivers throughout her body. Taker instantly filled her mind and she touched the brand mark on her hip that was still healing, closing her eyes. She was his completely and he didn't even realize it yet.

"Taker…" She moaned out, raising her hand to slap over her mouth and muffled her cries, feeling the orgasm begin rippling throughout her body.

If only it was the master doing this to her at this moment…Tahlia increased the pace, her face contorted in blissful agony. Her release came moments later as her juices spilled out of her body all over her hand. She didn't stop until the orgasm finished, screaming out his name in her hand and sagged against the shower wall, breathing sporadically. It took her several minutes to calm down and get her heart rate to return back to normal. The last thing she wanted to do was have Taker find out what she'd done in the shower because of him. Finishing up, Tahlia stepped out 10 minutes later, chilled from turning the shower sprays on cold and dressed, ready to face her master again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tahlia didn't mind living out of hotel rooms, but when the master requested the Ministry to join him at his home in Texas, she was stunned. Paul was too. After all, this was Taker's domain and sanctuary. Maybe he did think of them all as a family, though that thought process was disturbing considering Tahlia wouldn't mind sleeping with their Lord. They had 2 days off before having to be back on the road for house shows, which were always fun. Chyna would be there and her revenge could begin on the Amazon. Walking into one of the rooms of the 3-story mansion, Tahlia set her bag on the bed and looked around, not surprised the décor was black and gray with a gothic tinge. She sat down on the bed and began rifling through her things to try finding something to do or occupy her time with.

He had brought them home with him simply because he had received notice that McMahon was looking to have individual chats with his employees. His employees indeed…the last thing Taker needed was the boss poking his nose where it wasn't wanted. That, and he needed to see how they all interacted together. Paul had voiced some concerns and he paid attention to Paul when the older man actually spoke an opinion.

"Is everything to your liking?" He asked, leaning in the open doorway of her room, arms folded over his chest.

Tahlia looked up at him and nodded, setting her Walkman down on the bed, standing up. "Yes, sir."

How could it not be? She had her own private bathroom, the bed could probably fit 5 of him and the room even had its own television with cable. Tahlia didn't watch much television; there was never any time in her line of work. Music was another passion of hers though and, instead of using the radio, she decided to splurge a bit and bought a Walkman with a headset. There was no more disturbing the master or anyone else for that matter just because she enjoyed blaring music in her ears.

"You have a beautiful place." It was also out in the middle of nowhere, which should've unnerved her, but instead all she felt was peace.

"Thank you."

Taker took great pride in his home. It was his personal project and it wasn't finished. It was something he had been working on for years. He had bought the house, a fixer upper, gutted it and began restoring it to his taste. Even the furniture was custom-made, based on his own designs.

"You should see the grounds." His emerald orbs flashed wickedly for a moment, wondering how she'd do in his little maze. "There is a gym, in the lower level, underground. If you wish to work out or spar." With him, and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip.

The first part of what he said caught her attention. "The grounds?" She echoed, feeling her curiosity peak and tilted her head slightly at the wicked gleam in his eyes. "Well, if you're not busy, why don't you show me what you're talking about?"

Tahlia was dying for a tour and wanted to do it with him, walking over to stand in front of him. Sparring with him in this house sounded like a delicious idea too, but that could wait until later. Since Texas was warm, even in the month of January, she had on a pair of black Capri's with a dark purple tank top, her hair braided to hang over her left shoulder.

Nodding, he led the way outside, taking the back stairs, through the large pantry, out the doors into the kitchen and a side door outside. He was aware his house was a bit large for one person…hell, it was a bit large for a family of 9, but he liked it this way. Spending hours trying to memorize the layout and still miss something. Taker guided her down the slope that led to a large hedge, an opening and gated entrance to his 'back yard'. He was comfortable, in black skin-tight jeans and nothing else, not even shoes. Knowing the layout, where not to walk, Taker was perfectly comfortable.

"Well…?" He gestured her through the gate and into the maze.

Any normal woman would've been terrified out of her mind to venture into a maze with this man, but not Tahlia. Her trust in him was complete and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She was his property, his minion and one of his warriors to fight for him in the upcoming war with the Corporation. Tahlia walked through the gate and into the maze without hesitation, looking around at the tall hedges and felt him behind her, his body heat soaking through her skin. It was exquisite and she could tell, if one didn't know where they were going, getting lost would be very easy.

Getting out would be difficult and she wondered if Taker had sent people in here to their demise, immediately shoving that thought of her mind. The man wasn't a murderer or a cult leader, nobody was here that didn't want to be. When she came to a crossing, a fork, Tahlia chewed her bottom lip and went left, remembering Taker telling her how she always favored the right side whenever sparring.

He couldn't help noticing she had started veering right before hesitating and going left, remembering their sparring session and simply trailed behind her. His bare feet made no noise on the cool grass as she navigated her way through. She'd get turned out, stuck at a dead-end, but he noticed she was committing those pathways to memory, never taking the same one twice unless it was to loop back to an offshoot. Good. Taker timed her, wondering how long it would take Tahlia to reach the center, which held his personal little retreat in the form of a fire pit, some outdoor furniture and hot tub.

I went left, so I should go right this time - then left again, every other turn, Tahlia thought, nodding to reassure herself she was doing the right thing. This wasn't as hard as it looked, if one knew what they were doing. She did, to an extent. Another fork and she'd gone right the last time, so it was another left. If Taker designed this, he did an excellent job, though it was an easy navigation once she figured out the pattern. Left and right, not the other way around or the person got stuck and had to backtrack from the beginning. It took her exactly 10 minutes before they came out the other side, Tahlia grinning at the fire pit surrounded by comfortable furniture and…was that a hot tub? It'd been a while since she had a good long soak in one of those.

"That was fun, definitely made me think and kept me on my toes." She admitted, turning to look up into his eyes while speaking. "This is really nice back here."

"It's relaxing."

Dropping down onto a chaise, specifically designed to hold his weight and height, Taker was not the average sized person. Most furniture could hold his weight, usually, but for his height he was generally screwed. 6'10 giants were not the normal. He let a leg dangle over the edge, propping his elbow on the pillow and his head against his palm as he considered her.

"You picked up the pattern quite quickly. Remembered the left." It was sort of a compliment and he gestured for her to sit as well.

"I remember everything you tell me." Tahlia admitted openly, sitting down in the seat next to his chaise and lulled her head back against the cushion provided. "You're right, it is relaxing out here. Hell, if this was my place I'd never want to leave."

Though, he'd only been able to have this place because of what they did for a living, working their backsides off traveling 300+ days out of the year. Wrestling wasn't cut out for everyone and only those who could steel themselves from being homesick or away from families persevered. The stars had come out, glistening on them one by one along with the moon and Tahlia couldn't remember ever seeing them so clear before. Probably due to the fact she lived in a small studio apartment in the middle of New York City. She hated it and planned on moving somewhere else eventually since she was never home. Maybe Texas could be her next destination; it was warm and peaceful, at least where Taker had taken them.

"One day, I won't leave." He said musingly, turning so he was lying flat on his back and stared up into the night sky. This was something he tended to miss while on the road. So many cities, and all that light pollution, tended to block out the stars. "I'll come home and it'll be my final time coming back." That would be the day he retired and Taker did not see that day anywhere in the immediate future. "Why did you agree to join the Ministry? Or is it a career move?" He wasn't stupid; he knew he was a superstar in this sport and her association with him would catapult her career faster.

Honesty, she had vowed to him to never lie and Tahlia wouldn't start now. "At first, I didn't think we had a choice in the matter. Once chosen, that was it, your fate was sealed. But then Paul explained to us what exactly you're doing and wanting to accomplish, giving us an out. I didn't want to pass that up. I mean, yes, my career benefits from this because of who you are. I'd be stupid not to take the offer and opportunity to learn from you. Honestly, I don't know why you chose me. I consider it an honor, but I didn't think you'd want a woman in your ranks. You just never seemed to go that route with your career, so being the only woman chosen to join you is…well, a privilege. And I won't squander it, for however long it lasts. I want to learn all I can from you. This will only make me stronger, better and eventually I WILL dominate the women's division of the WWF. That will start with taking back what's rightfully mine." The Women's championship.

He knew what rightfully was hers. She was referring to the Women's championship and couldn't blame her. Taker had tasted gold and wanted it back, the power and prestige, what it represented. The best. The strongest. The most talented. The whole kit and caboodle. Or, that's what those belts had represented before the McMahon's decided to crap on everything.

"Fair enough."

Taker lapsed back into silence for a while, eventually pushing himself up and stretched. It was dark out and going back was not on his list of things to do right now. Not when he was enjoying the downtime. Instead, he retrieved wood from the neat log pile that was always well stocked and got a fire going, looking over towards the hot tub. A few minutes later, Taker had it started up and removed his jeans.

Tahlia had seen his bare backside already, so it didn't bother her that he was stripping. However, she averted her eyes away from him to stare into the fire, letting the tranquility take her away. That was until a shadow loomed over her and her eyes stared back at the huge hand being offered to her. She took it and stood up, unable to deny her master anything. Taker guided her over to the bubbly hot tub and gestured silently with his hand, blatantly giving her an invitation.

Did she take it and risk trouble brewing between them or play it safe and decline? Lifting her tank top up and over her head, Tahlia wore a dark purple bra beneath that was cotton and slipped her shorts off as well, revealing a matching pair of panties. She hated silk, having only worn it for the initiation at his request. Everything she had worn that night was picked out by Taker. The wound on her hip was now nothing more than a scabbed over T with spikes symbol, so the hot water wouldn't make it worse since it was mostly healed.

Basically, she wore plain underwear and that was... interesting. He openly perused her, finally shrugging and stepped into the water, hissing as it made contact with his skin. Taker settled himself in one of the built-in seats, gesturing for her to join him. At this point, Taker was wondering just what he would have to say or do to prompt a reaction from her that was decidedly against what he wanted.

"Come here." He ordered, crooking a finger at her while tapping his thigh with the other hand.

Time to test that out.

They were treading on dangerous ground doing this, but Tahlia was resolute in her vow to him. Anything he wanted, she'd truly meant those words. Moving over to him as her body sliced through the bubbly hot water, Tahlia could feel the temperature rising within her, her blood stirring and had to think of every disgusting thing on the planet to get through this. Taker was completely naked beneath the water; what kind of purgatory or hell was this? Settling down on his lap, amber eyes trailed up his chest until they met intense slightly dark green. They reminded her of a fern, which was a weird thought to have considering the predicament she was in. Tahlia wanted to reach out and touch him, but instead kept her hands clasped in her lap, being mindful not to brush against any other part of his body.

Well this wouldn't do.

She was doing what he said, but was also hesitant and tried to still put distance between them. He sensed there was indeed a limit. "No." Taker grabbed her waist to move her, pushing his massive thigh up until she straddled it, facing him and guided her hands to rest palms against his shoulders. "Better." He tilted his head back, letting his hair float in the water as he just sat there, enjoying the weight of Tahlia on him and wondered how long she would suffer this, a smirk curving his mouth.

What was he doing to her?

How far would this go?

She could feel his slightly hardened erection brush up against her wet panty covered crotch and swallowed hard, trying to focus on something else. So, she began kneading his shoulders and could feel how tense he was, wondering when was the last time he had a proper massage. Tahlia heard his low purr and applied a little pressure to her thumbs since they were doing most of the work. While doing this, she studied the tattoo on his neck and let her eyes trail down to where it met the others, admiring the artwork he had. She had a few tattoos, though they weren't nearly as covering as his, though most could be seen at the moment.

"How does that feel? You're really tense." Tahlia murmured softly, finally deciding to work on one shoulder at a time with both of her hands because, doing them both at once, wasn't doing him any favors or breaking the muscles down.

"If you ever decide professional wrestling is not working out, I'll hire you on as a personal massage artist." Because she was definitely a master artist with those delicate hands of hers. "There isn't much time for... working out the tensions." Taker admitted after a moment, tipping his head to give her better access to his neck, his hands moving to her hips to pull her closer.

"Yes there is. You just have to make the time for yourself." Tahlia hadn't disagreed with him once until now, always finding time for herself even being in the Ministry. It wasn't a long stretch, but there were times she had alone she enjoyed and, in this business, one had to put themselves first before anyone else. "You work so hard. You deserve to be taken care of." Being drawn closer to him made her want to relax him more, enjoying having Undertaker turn putty in her hands. "And wrestling is my passion, I just know the body and how to mold it to do what I want, nothing more."

Her disagreeing with him here didn't count because she wasn't actively trying to disagree with him based on a principle. Only in an effort to encourage him to apparently take better care of himself. Taking her hands, he guided them down his chest to his abdomen, letting her work her magic there.

"And what is it, exactly, you want, Tahlia? Right now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His muscles rippling beneath her fingertips caused heat to spread throughout every portion of her body as she continued soothing his aching body. "To make my Lord and master feel good and relaxed." It was the honest truth; Tahlia wasn't concerned with her needs and desires, only what this man wanted. She owed him everything for bringing her into the fold and having enough faith to believe a woman could stand equally tall with the men he'd chosen to follow him. "So, tell me what you want? What would satisfy you and please you?" Her eyes searched his, her hands never stopping the massage while speaking her mind.

"Finding your breaking point." Taker had caught her hands in his, straightening up and moved so she was out in the center of the hot tub. He moved with her, one hand sliding around to her back, splaying his palm against it as he began tipping her backwards into the hot water. "That would please me, to find out where your devotion to me stops, to find out how far I can push you before you say no." And there was a number of ways he could do it, personally and professionally.

Completely taken aback by his words, Tahlia could only shake her head back at him and felt more confused than ever. "I don't understand. Y-You WANT me to say no to you?"

Why? That was the next and only question filtering through her mind while the back of her head met the water, her braid swirling around the top of it because of the jets. He wanted to push her to the breaking point…to find the one thing that would make her fight him off. Tahlia didn't want to though; the ceremony bound them together and she drank his blood for Christ sakes!

"I won't do it. No matter what you do to me, I won't deny you anything, Taker." If that meant being punished, so be it, but she couldn't – wouldn't – disobey her Lord and master. "So, you can try, but I'm afraid you're going to fail in that endeavor."

"Let's find out."

Baring his teeth at her in the hint of a mocking grin, Taker dunked her beneath the water. He watched her impassively, noting how calm her face was, even as she held her breath, her eyes shut to protect them from the hot water. When enough time had passed, he wasn't out to kill her after all, Taker bent down face first into the water as well. His lips found hers and he passed fresh oxygen to her in the kiss, allowing her more time. This would definitely go down as weirdest kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. Tahlia wasn't scared he would drown her because what would be the point? She was marred with his symbol and felt an unbreakable bond with Taker.

It would a waste of time and energy to kill her here and now.

His mouth on hers had Tahlia gasping for air under the water and all she could do was kiss him back, blaming it on lack of oxygen. Her arms wrapped around his neck to bury her fingers in his hair, pressing herself against him and suddenly Taker pulled them both above the water for air, the kiss breaking effectively. Tahlia coughed and heaved to regain her breathing, finally looking up at him wide eyed. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she had to turn her head to cough more, releasing her hold on her master.

Once she had coughed her airway clear, he pushed her hair back from her face, studying her. "Tahlia... we're going to have a lot of interesting times together." He informed her, standing up with her in his arms. Water poured off them both and the transition from hot to cold covered them both in goosebumps, but it felt good all things considered. "Very interesting times."

"I see that." Tahlia mumbled, her chest hurting a little from how hard she coughed and felt Taker cart them both out of the hot tub. He set her down on her feet, handing over a towel and she took it to wrap around her body. "I should inform you of something, Taker." They were way past the point of her calling him 'sir', though she would do it around the other minions. At his raised brow, she reached up to brush a strand of black hair from his forehead. "You failed and you won't find a breaking point with me. Not when it comes to you." Others yes, him no. "Good night." She kissed her fingers and waved at him before grabbing her clothes, heading back through the maze to find her way back to the mansion.

Well... in typical male fashion, the first thought that popped into his head was along the lines of 'she wants me' followed by 'I hope she's not crazy or already in love' because he had his fair share of crazies. If she wasn't crazy, if Tahlia was just that damn loyal, then he wanted to find out what made her tick. Find out, explore it, break it and reassemble. Whistling under his breath, Taker retrieved his jeans and followed her back to the mansion, slipping them on as he went.

* * *

Staring back in the mirror, Tahlia smirked at the new attire she'd had wardrobe make for her. Originally, the colors were different, but since she was with the Ministry now, purple and black it was. The pants were black and purple thickly striped with silver studs starting two inches below the waist, planted directly in the middle of each leg and going down all the way. The top was the same colors, the front black with studs, the sides and back dark purple. It laced up the front and had a halter style, leaving her arms bare. Also, because of how low the pants sat on her hips, it proudly showcased Taker's symbol seared into her skin. Nodding approving at the seamstress, Tahlia gave her a quick hug and hightailed it back to the Ministry locker room. She could only hope Taker approved of her new wrestling attire, wanting something a little edgier now that she was running with the big boys.

Mideon was mildly disappointed from his time at the mansion. Being there had been great, seeing where the Lord of Darkness resided, but he had thought there would be more one-on-one interaction with Taker. Bradshaw and Paul seemed to be two people he automatically turned to and he had noticed Taker and Tahlia disappearing on the first night. Frowning, he finished with the paint on his forehead, looking up when the door opened.

"You got everything arranged?"

"Of course I did. I don't understand why..."  
"Because I want her to have her moment. It'll let her move onto bigger and better things, which benefits the Ministry as a whole."

Walking into the Ministry locker room, Tahlia immediately grabbed her wrestling boots and began to loosen them up, slipping one on her foot to start the process. Every eye was on her and she could feel it, finally looking up at the boys she'd traveled with for the past month and a half. "Yes?" She asked impatiently, raising a brow at the Acolytes and Mideon staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Your outfit…"

"Attire." Bradshaw coughed, correcting his partner and smirked when Farooq flipped him the bird.

"She looks…nice." Mideon rolled his eyes at the horn dogs and sat down beside Tahlia, knowing she was focused on her upcoming match with Chyna that night. "So, I need some advice on how to get Taker to notice me."

"What?" Tahlia could tell there was distance between her and Mideon lately, having a suspicion as to why. Because their Lord and master preferred her over him, though she couldn't figure out why. "You really want my advice?" At his nod, she continued lacing up her boots and flipped her freshly dyed black and purple streaked hair over to the side. "Stop trying so hard and let him come to you. Do what he says, obey his commands, but let him come to you when he needs something. He'll need you when you least expect it."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Mideon eyed her doubtfully, his eyes narrowing in on her and smiled slightly. He and Tahlia had a bond, that came from sharing a cell for a month, and he'd been an ass over the past few days. "Ministry cheerleader?" He gestured to her hair.

She looked more like a Ministry gothic Barbie doll and he shared a knowing look with Paul, chuckling darkly before turning back to the planning of the night. "She'll do fine."

"But against Chyna?"

"Brother Paul, you're trying my patience."

"I'll be fine, Brother Paul." Tahlia stated confidently, standing from the bench and began jumping from one foot to the other, getting her adrenaline pumping. "Chyna has an ass kicking coming her way by me. I owe her for costing me what the bitch Sable has around her waist – MY title. And it will be mine again; it's only a matter of time. First, I gotta take down the Amazon bitch and then go from there." She had a plan, after talking it over with Taker to make sure he was onboard with everything. "She doesn't have a prayer tonight." Amber eyes flashed, steeling over as Tahlia continued doing her pre-match warm-up and kept her focus solely on the goal that night.

Destroy Chyna.

"Language, Tahlia." Taker drawled darkly, though he was amused. He knew she could back up what she was saying, but she'd have to remember that they all knew it as well. Posturing was quite unnecessary. "Also, for the record, your input will not be required unless we are talking to you directly."

On the ride here, Paul had mentioned it looked like he might be showing favoritism. Which he could do, he was in charge, but... not exactly a good thing for keeping everyone on board. This would show he wasn't playing favorites. He wasn't McMahon and it would be interesting to see how she reacted. Tahlia stopped her pre-match warm-up long enough to bow her head, murmured an apology for stepping out of line to both her master and Brother Paul before resuming what she was doing. The intensity somehow clouded her judgment and mindset, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. If Taker felt she was stepping out of line, then she would try not to do it again.

Once she was fully warmed up, Tahlia took a bottle of water and downed half of it, thrusting her arms gently back and forth. Then she sat down on the floor and began stretching, needing to be as limber as possible for Chyna. Speed and agility would get her through along with power, but she also had to use her brain. She'd studied tapes on how Chyna moved and knew what to expect, thankful for Taker's large wrestling tape collection back at the mansion in Texas. Spreading her legs wider, she felt the burn and didn't realize she was nearly doing the splits; glad her wrestling attire was durable and could take the abuse.

The major problem with having a woman in the Ministry, and one he and Paul had discussed prior to 'recruiting' Tahlia, was the fact that, if she was easy on the eyes, which she was, there could be some problems. Of the male kind because she wasn't inviting the stares or the thoughts that were obviously going through many of their heads, his included. She was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, that her interesting positions was drawing unwanted attention and he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps there is something you all should be doing." It wasn't a suggestion and the men busied themselves.

Eventually, they would have to see her as a true member of the Ministry. Tahlia wasn't stupid or blind, she simply didn't care if they stared at her while she did her pre-match warm-up routine. It wouldn't change just because she was in the Ministry and having her own dressing room wasn't an option. Earning their respect by kicking ass in the ring and backing up what she said she could do would be proof enough. They were all still trying to get used to each other, after all. It'd only been a month and a half since the recruiting and only a week since her and Mideon's actual initiation. It was time to prove herself worthy of being part of the Ministry of Darkness with actions instead of words.

"Sister Tahlia, you're up, my dear."

Nodding, she finished painting her lips purple, her eyes only outlined in thin black liner with no other color, not seeing the need for it. Walking out with Paul would be part of her entrance, which would take some getting used to, but Tahlia didn't argue against it either. She caught Taker's eye on her way out and knew he would be watching her closely, knowing she could not fail taking out Chyna. This was her true test and if she failed, the consequences would be severe.

There was no failing the Lord of Darkness, at all.

Taker was indeed watching her, knowing her first match was going to show him that either he was an idiot, who should have stuck with time honored traditions of women are best served as candy for the eyes. Or he was a genius. Taker leaned towards B. Chyna was no lightweight, she knew what she was doing and she had trained under the best. She also wasn't above using dirty tricks, a nut shot or two came to mind. He settled himself comfortably in his chair, gesturing for silence.

He wanted to watch.

Stepping up on the apron, Tahlia flipped over them with ease and acted like the heel perfectly, shooing off the fans booing her. Currently, the Ministry were the antagonists and she actually enjoyed playing the heel role. "Come on!" She leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs, beckoning Chyna to come out with her hand. Amber eyes widened as flames exploded from the top stage and the theme of Kane's echoed throughout the arena. She looked over at Paul, who looked white as a sheet and Tahlia knew what that meant. How could she forget about Chyna's bodyguard, Kane?!

Tahlia went stoic, looking perfectly calm while Chyna made her way down the ramp with Kane by her side and the moment the Amazon bitch stepped in the ring, she attacked. Driving her knees into Chyna's gut, Tahlia didn't stop until she had Chyna down against the ropes, stomping her repeatedly. The count of 4 had her back away with her hands up, glaring at the referee before proceeding to do the assault all over again. This was the only way she would survive, especially with Kane out there and Tahlia kicked it up a notch, pressing her black boot against Chyna's throat holding the ropes for leverage.

Once again, at 4 she stepped back as the referee commanded and drug Chyna up by her hair before delivering a snap suplex in the center of the ring and then proceeded to deliver 2 more after that. With Chyna down, Tahlia bounded off the ropes and felt her foot being grabbed by Kane, immediately planting face first in the mat. FUCK, she thought, as the beating from Chyna began, something she had expected. Now it was the time to soak up the pain and punishment, take it and then get the upper hand somehow.

He shook his head, wondering if they both had gotten distracted. Of course, Kane would be with Chyna! They were 'partners' or whatever. Taker didn't understand it nor did he want too. Tahlia was Ministry, she had a feud with Chyna, so it made sense that Kane would be coming out as well.

"My turn, sweetheart." Chyna crowed in her nasally voice, pressing Tahlia directly over her head and launched her into the turnbuckle as hard as she could. She smirked, seeing the 'heel' crumple at impact and proceeded to put her big black boot right on Tahlia's throat, pressing in as hard as she could.

"Sit down." Taker ordered when Mideon got up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her throat was killing her along with her midsection, but Tahlia somehow managed to make it back to her feet. She fought back, kicking Chyna in the stomach and threw a couple forearms into her face, amber eyes alight with gold fire. Remembering what this bitch cost her against Sable, Tahlia channeled all of her frustration and anger into getting back in the fight. Chyna was strong, but not nearly as quick or agile as her.

She didn't have the makings to be a champion, it took more than being built like a brickhouse to be in this sport. Tahlia clasped her arms around Chyna's waist tightly and used her strength to lift the woman over her head on her back, giving her another suplex to get out of the sleeper. Coughing and trying to regain her breathing, Tahlia knew she had to capitalize on this or else she would lose the match more than likely. Hitting the ropes, she drove all of her weight right on top of Chyna in a splash, going for the cover.

Only to get a 2 count.

That 2 count came because Kane had grabbed Tahlia by her ankle and jerked backwards, pulling her off the canvas and right into the ring ropes. He let go and paced, watching as Chyna massaged where it was obviously hurting before pushing herself up. Chyna was quick for her size, she had to be; she was trying to fight men, not women like Tahlia, but Tahlia was quicker. Kane would give her that. She was like one of those little dogs that bit and held on, shaking until someone conked her on the head. Tahlia wouldn't stay down and Chyna's abdomen felt like it was on fire. Cursing under her breath, Chyna decided to distract the referee, wondering if Kane would do what she needed him too.

Put Tahlia down for her.

This monster needed to be set on fire, then maybe he'd leave her the hell alone so she could finish Chyna off. Tahlia was angry and it showed, but she couldn't let the rage interfere with her thinking. Or blind her. While the referee was distracted, Tahlia went to sprint forward, only for Kane to jump up on the ring apron. He was quicker than a man his size had a right to be and grabbed her hair. She countered by hanging him out to dry, his throat colliding with the top rope as his big body spilled to the outside.

Tahlia zeroed in on her target, her victim and chopped Chyna's legs right from under her, making the woman crash to the mat in a heap holding her leg. She smiled maliciously and began working on the leg, knowing in order to chop down a tree, you had to go for the lower half. Chyna was a lot taller than her 5'7 frame, but that didn't mean Tahlia couldn't chop her down to size. Chyna's screams echoed in her ear, which were pure music to Tahlia as she continued hammering her elbow and bodyweight into the hurt knee. Like a shark smelling blood, Tahlia was going in for the kill and could smell victory approaching.

At the best of times, Kane was unstable, meaning he could go either way on his temperament, his mind set. Tahlia, who worked for the Undertaker of all people, had just dropped his burnt backside and the unstable went to lunatic. He climbed over the rope, still shaking cobwebs from his skull. Ignoring the referee's orders to get out, he caught Tahlia by the throat and chokeslammed her without any aplomb. No holding it, no showing off his strength, he just raised her as high as he could and slammed her straight to hell.

"It doesn't count." Taker sighed when Tahlia was declared the winner via disqualification, pinching the bridge of his nose.

It wasn't the first time Tahlia had gotten chokeslammed and wouldn't be the last, though she was highly annoyed and enraged by the disqualification. Her brain was jarred a little along with her equilibrium, but Tahlia had to fight through it. Kane wasn't a small man by any means. Her body was, however, conditioned to take brutal bumps and moves like that.

She lost…even though she won by disqualification, she still LOST.

Tahlia rolled out of the ring slowly and held her lower back, shaking her head at Paul trying to help her. That match was hers; she had Chyna beat and, if that burnt freak hadn't interfered, she would've won hands down. This was her moment, her time, and Kane had ruined it! Gritting her teeth, Tahlia walked into the Ministry locker room, ignoring everyone and kept her head down while grabbing her clothes so she could go shower the sweat and grime off her body.

"Tah-" Mideon shook his head when the door to the adjacent bathroom slammed shut in his face. He turned to stare at the Undertaker, who was still watching the monitor with a bored look on his face, frowning. "You let that happen."

"I did."

"You knew Kane would be there." Paul surmised, mentally slapping himself because he should have realized it as well.

"Is this a game to you people?" Taker didn't look at them, didn't raise his voice. "You are all here for a reason. You all know the history of these people, how they have history with me, with us, and did not expect this?" He pushed himself out of his chair. "Everyone out."

20 minutes later, Tahlia stepped out of the bathroom dressed to head back to the hotel. The Ministry had nothing else going on that night onscreen, backstage or match-wise. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and the cold shower had simmered her boiling blood. Kane coming out with Chyna should've been expected and Tahlia made a mental note for that the next time they hooked up in the ring. Next time, she would eat Tahlia's shoelaces and possibly the entire boot.

Wearing a black long sleeved top and blue jeans, –they were the only wardrobe exception as far as color went– Tahlia stuffed her gear in her bag and zipped it up, turning only to collide with Undertaker. She was under the impression he'd left already to head back to the hotel like the rest of the Ministry did. Tahlia kept her head lowered, knowing she disappointed the master tonight and had her crying jag in the shower where nobody could hear her. She would never, ever, cry in front of the Ministry and especially their master.

"You did well out there tonight." Taker complimented, green eyes remaining impassive when her head shot up in obvious surprise. She apparently wasn't expecting that after her tainted win. He was, however, not about praising what had been done right before pointing out the wrong, especially when it was an obvious mistake that could have been prepared for. "However, you should have known better about Kane. Next time, your victory will be unquestioned, no doubt, it will be _yours_."Because people would question if she would have been able to win on her own, never mind the fact that she had clearly been stomping Chyna's backside. Tahlia would be scrutinized by everyone simply because he had hand chosen her.

"No, it wasn't and I will do better next time. I should've expected Kane to come out with her, it was my mistake and I will atone for it."

Tahlia didn't pull her eyes away from him, knowing better than to drop her head at this moment. He had complimented her, but she didn't agree with him and knew better than to say that to his face. Disagreeing with him wasn't an option, ever. She could think it all she wanted in her brain, but actually saying aloud would never happen. If Tahlia wanted respect from the Ministry, the only people she really cared about, she had to win cleanly, even if it meant cheating at times. They were heels in the company, so that was allowed within reason. Cheating was fine, after she established she could do it on her own merit, in a clean match that did not have someone interfering in it. Then, even when she did cheat, no one would question whether or not she could have gotten the job done in a fair fight.

"You did do well. You were dominating her and would have won. Do not doubt that, Tahlia." Taker gripped her chin in his hand, staring intently down into her eyes, searching for and seeing the disagreement she was trying to hide. She really was the perfect disciple, wasn't she? "Do not."

"Yes, sir."

Tahlia didn't doubt she could beat Chyna, not for a second. She wouldn't be in the business if she didn't think she had what it took to bring the Amazon bitch down. However, she didn't do well in that match because, if she had, she would've saw Kane coming a mile away. Hell, that was Chyna's MO lately ever since joining up with the Corporation. Tahlia had been so consumed with revenge, she didn't stop to think how low Chyna would sink to beat her. Taker's voice held finality and she had to agree with what he said, even if she disagreed wholeheartedly.

Even now she was agreeing with him, but only because she felt she had to and he inwardly rolled his eyes. Was there no end to this stubborn streak of hers? Taker circled her, clasping his hands behind his back and he considered her. Tahlia had taken some licks tonight. A boot heavily planted on her throat, being chokeslammed and dropped on that turnbuckle at full force. He came to a halt just behind her.

"Strip for me, Tahlia." He ordered, his baritone dropping to a low pitch.

This must've been the punishment she knew was coming. Tahlia couldn't hesitate, not for a second and shut her eyes, pulling her shirt up over her head. She fought back a wince since her midsection was bruised from being dropped on the turnbuckle. The arena of all places he would punish her…Tahlia felt humiliated doing this, but at least the master was nice enough not to do this in front of the entire Ministry. It was just the two of them. Hell, he kissed her under water and he'd seen her practically naked, so this shouldn't embarrass her. Just do it and get it over with, her mind coached, as she stepped out of her jeans, having already kicked her tennis shoes off.

"Do you want me completely naked, sir?" She asked softly, facing him and clasped her hands in front of her, wearing cotton black panties and bra.

"What did I say?" Taker remarked coolly; he had said strip.

There hadn't been any provisions to that, any mention: to underclothes as an add-on. He had told her to strip. He watched her hesitate for only the briefest of moments, wondering what she would do and tipped his head to the side, taking in the curve of her waist and gently flared hips. That cotton underwear of hers... practical and somehow erotic. She wasn't out to show off her goods, going for practicality and comfort instead. Taker distracted himself by taking in the bruise on her back from where she had collided with the turnbuckle and mat. It looked quite painful and he reached out, unsnapping her bra for her, his fingers trailing down the bruised flesh.

Anything for him she would do, those were Tahlia's exact words and she was currently eating them. She had challenged Taker to find a breaking point with her and, if he thought simply stripping naked in front of him would do it…well, he was about to be disappointed. A hiss escaped her at the feeling of his finger touching the bruise on her back as she pulled the bra off to let it float to the concrete floor. He stood right behind her and Tahlia could feel his hot breath on her neck while he continued stroking her marred skin. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, those came off next as she slid them down her legs, bending over just a little and gently nudged them aside. If this was a punishment of some kind, it was low and degrading and she would've rather been beaten down.

Low and degrading maybe, but at the end of the day, it was all on her. She was doing this by her choice, not his. Taker had told her what he wanted and she complied, no matter how distasteful she may have found it. Tahlia could have said no. She could have respectfully declined. He was just pushing buttons and seeing what did what and where she finally put her foot down. That bruise ended at her tailbone and he ran a finger down her spine and then up her hip, just the tip of his finger. She was beautiful, bruised and all.

"This needs tended to."

There was no way he did this with the other Ministry members, so why was she so different? Oh right, she had tits and a vagina. Tahlia wondered if she'd ever be accepted as a true member of the group. This wasn't what she signed up for, but still she had given her vow to him. Mind, heart, soul, body… His touch felt amazing and, under other circumstances, Tahlia might've made a move with him, but not now. Not during her punishment, which he had yet to dish out. Whatever he wanted to do to her, she would take it and deal.

"I was going to put some salve on it when I got back to the hotel tonight, sir. It's not as bad as it looks." It was an honest response and, surprisingly, her voice remained soft and low.

If he ever told Bradshaw or Farooq to strip, they both would have punched him in his nose, Lord of Darkness and their leader be damned. That would be their line. "Do you feel powerless, Tahlia?" He asked, his mouth right against her ear, moving so his body was aligned with hers, close enough for her to feel the heat emanating from him, but not as close to be touching. Taker skimmed his palms up along her arms, curling his fingers around his shoulders. "Resent your spot as a female, perhaps?" His breath was hot on her earlobe. "Do you think I am unfair in my treatment of you?"

A shiver shot down her spine at his hot breath on her neck and ear, which were weak spots. Was he a mind reader? Tahlia immediately shook her head, knowing better than to admit what she'd been thinking to him. Her breathing had turned uneven and Tahlia did her best not to lean into his touch or react in any way, remaining standing where she was staring straight ahead.

"No, of course not, sir. Everything you do is for a reason." Powerless was an understatement; all of them were powerless against this man because he was the boss and their master. "I deserve whatever you decide to do to me."

"Do you really?" Taker taunted, moving slowly to the other ear, letting her feel the brush of his little beard along her shoulder blades. "Do you really deserve this, hmm? For what? What do you deserve it for? For failing me? Is that it, Tahlia?" One hand was now on her hip, moving slowly until it was splayed against her abdomen. He could feel the raised flesh, knowing the swelling from her bout with Chyna and attack with Kane would leave some marks that would subside within the next day or so. "What is my reason?"

"Those who serve you, Lord and master, should never fail, no matter the circumstances. And I did."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was on fire, every part of her body yearning and aching for completely different reason. The slight pain she'd been in earlier had evaporated and all that was left was the forest fire engulfing her from head to toe. Tahlia would've given just about anything to have the fire put out, swallowing hard at his questions firing off one after the other at her.

"I do not presume to know my master's reasoning for what he does, only that I accept it."

Taker would not break her, not now or ever; every line he could've crossed happened with her first few weeks in the Ministry. Tahlia had no qualms about any of it, enjoying the majority of it mostly. They were definitely going to have fun, he could tell. Taker stepped back, removing his robe deftly. Within seconds, he had Tahlia wrapped in it and turned her around, staring down into her eyes intently.

"You will break, Tahlia." He informed her, pulling her back towards the bench near the lockers where his duffel bag was. "The question is: which way will you fall when you do?" Would she break because of what he would eventually do or because she had allowed it to be done?

Tahlia clutched the robe to her body tightly, amber eyes full of perplexity at his words. "I don't understand. You WANT me to break? You want me to stand here and tell call you a bastard for treating me differently than the other members of this group? You want me to tell you how degraded and low I feel after you forced me to strip in front of you? Because I have tits and a vagina instead of a dick? Is that what you want me to do?" Taking the robe off, Tahlia dropped it on the bench in front of him and scooped up her clothes, her amber orbs finally full of gold fire much like they had been earlier when she was out in the ring. "Oh wait, I guess I just did, SIR." Storming into the bathroom, Tahlia slammed the door shut and gripped her hair in her fingers, trembling so hard her teeth began to chatter.

He began laughing at her outburst, a deep hearty laugh that echoed around the room and then began changing into his street attire while she did whatever she was doing in there. Taker waited patiently, keeping track of the time. When she was in there for a bit longer than he had thought necessary, he knocked once and then made his way inside. He wasn't surprised to find her staring at herself in front of the mirror, anger blazing in her features.

"When you keep objectifying yourself, you can expect others to do the same, Tahlia. You say it's because you have tits and a vagina?" He stared at her through the mirror. "Maybe. But none of my men, with the disturbing exception of Mideon, have gone as far as you to prove your devotion to me. So, tell me, why do you feel it necessary to prove your worth in any which way?"

"When we were taken, Mideon and I, we were told we had to obey you. Every command, no matter how demeaning, was to be followed. Every order given was to be done, no questions asked. Our devotion to you was either all or nothing." Tahlia couldn't meet his eyes in the reflection and shook her head, gripping the sink harder. She was fully dressed back in the clothes he forced her to take off, her bag sitting beside her on the floor. "And if we didn't obey our Lord and master, we would be punished. If we failed you in any way, shape or form, we would be punished. I'm only doing what I was told and I thought that's what you wanted." Spinning around to face him, Tahlia folded her arms in front of her chest eyeing Taker coolly, the anger in her eyes diminished for the time being. "And why I try to prove myself to you is simple. I respect you and I want to follow you. I want to be here. I want to fight for your cause and help you take out the Corporation, to bring the WWF to its knees." While she spoke, Tahlia slowly made her way over to him and kept eye contact the entire time. "I vowed to obey you and follow your lead, to be your soldier in the war we're about to be in. Anything you want, is yours. Doesn't mean I have to like some or all of the things you do, but I'll do them because you command it."

"You do realize, Tahlia, that I demand that at first? Have you heard me speak that way since?" Taker had not. "It is to prepare you for what might come, to make sure you understand what might be required of you. I want devotion, but I don't want blind devotion." Because he was seeing where that was going with Mideon, badly. "When I tell you that your only failing tonight was not being prepared for Kane, that is the truth. You, in your desire to be perfect -for me or yourself- had you thinking elsewise." He reached out, fingering a lock of her purple dyed hair thoughtfully. "You did well tonight in that fight. Your flaw was lack of foresight. And if what I require of you challenges who you are, at your very core, then speak up because you weren't recruited for just your prowess in the ring." He had recruited her for the total package. It'd be a shame if her spirit and personality were locked away because he needed to refine his indoctrination speeches.

"You want me to speak my mind freely? Here it is. I was a dumbass tonight. I should've known that Amazon bitch would bring Kane to the ring and I completely forgot about it. Why? Because I was so hell bent on revenge because of what that she-man cost me. That WWF women's title is MINE. I never lost it, I was screwed out of it and Sable is prancing around here acting like she's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I want to rip her fake blonde hair out of her hair and choke her with it." Tahlia had to take a breath and shut her eyes, reigning her temper back in where it needed to stay for the time being. "Being angry blinded me to things I should've been more prepared for. That's why I didn't do well tonight. Because again, I was a dumbass and that win means nothing to me. I want to actually beat her, pin her or make her submit and earn respect, not just take it and have people think I don't deserve it. I have a lot to prove to you and…you're right, I am a perfectionist. And I'm damn hard on myself, but it'll only make me stronger. I can't promise I won't fail you again, but I'll do all I can not to do it. Sorry for the rant." She muttered that last part, chewing her bottom lip and averted her eyes from his, letting out another shuddering breath.

She had averted her eyes from him and Taker felt this was disconcerting. "I want you to stand up when you're asked to do something that is against who you are." He corrected gently, noting she hadn't finished dressing completely and reached around her for the salve that Paul usually set out in the bathrooms for the Ministry to use in the event they got their backsides handed to them. Taker opened it and kneeled before her, dipping two fingers into the cream. "I want you to follow me, but not mindlessly. Not you." Because it went against who she was and Tahlia would need this fire of hers within days to come; he was sure of it.

The adrenaline had worn off, so the salve stung a bit when he applied the salve to her bruised abdomen, still shirtless with just her bra on. Tahlia had put it on along with her panties and jeans, just not her shirt, too heated to have a long-sleeved top on. He wanted her to stand up for herself and not take any grief, but how far did that go? Something was brewing between her and Taker; Tahlia could feel it and didn't know how to feel about the possibility of getting close to the Lord of Darkness.

Her Lord.

"Even you?" She asked softly, placing her hands on his broad shoulders while he tended to her for the second time. "Do you want me to defend myself against you, if you say or do something I don't like? Or are you the only exception to that rule?" Her eyes followed him as he rose back to his feet and turned her around, moving her hair to rest over her shoulder while he applied salve to her back.

"Fight me if you wish, if I overstep my boundaries." Taker said finally, knowing they were setting off down a path that would be interesting to say the least. "But... you will not do so in front of the Ministry. And I... I will endeavor not to put you in those positions before them." That was about as good as she was going to get from him and he gently moved her bra strap aside, finishing with the salve before slowly pushing it back in place, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Is defense necessary if you like it?" He rumbled, his lips brushing against her throat even though his gaze never left hers.

"I suppose not." She replied coyly, eyeing him from the side and the spot on her throat burned from his lips. They were a lot softer than she originally thought. "And I'm only admitting this to you since we're alone, but…" Tahlia was begging for trouble with what came out of her mouth next. "I didn't mind stripping in front of you, not completely." Had he been thinking back to the hot tub at the mansion, the kiss under the water, because she hadn't been able to forget about it. "Thank you for tending to me again. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did." She would call him sir in front of the other members, but once they were alone, it was either Taker or nothing at all.

Taker had already gathered that. There had been plenty of nudity or partial nudity between them lately, enough to where, if there was a problem, it probably would have manifested itself by now. Or she would have just informed him in her little rant.

"You're very-"

"Undertaker?"

He let out a very long string of curses, all under his breath. Taker stepped out of the bathroom, the salve in one hand and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Master, I came to see if you-" Mideon faltered, his eyes straying past Taker to the bathroom where Tahlia was now pulling on a shirt and then to the cream in Taker's hand. "If you needed a ride..."

Tahlia knew their time had ended abruptly and smoothed the shirt down her body, already seeing future problems with Mideon. He would assume what didn't happen and she could feel a headache already forming. Maybe getting involved with Taker wasn't the smartest idea, especially being one of his followers.

"Thank you for helping me with my wounds, sir." She bowed her head with her bag slung over her shoulder and walked out, leaving Taker to tend with the fanatic. Sometimes payback came when one least expected it and she chuckled to herself, heading straight to her car to go back to the hotel.

"I do not." Taker said after a long moment, considering his minion. He had recruited Mideon because the man possessed unique qualities and he was undervalued. Raising him up from nothing, Taker gave him purpose and, in doing so, had probably shot himself in his own foot so to speak. "Come walk with me, Mideon." Maybe having a small, one-on-one chat would appease the man as well as help put him in his place.

One beneath Taker's boot and out of his hair.

* * *

New York City.

Home.

For the moment at least.

Stepping out of the cab she'd hailed at the airport, Tahlia looked up at the old building she lived in and clutched the pea coat against her tighter. It was freezing this time of year, below zero weather sucked. Heading inside with her luggage in hand, Tahlia made her way up the creaky stairs and arrived on the third floor, unlocking the door. It was small and suited her, a typical studio apartment; she didn't own a lot of things, just had a couch, TV on a small stand and a kitchen table with chairs. A queen-sized bed sat up against the wall since the apartment was one big giant room with a couple closets, a radio in the corner on the carpet.

2 days off without the Ministry had Tahlia feeling lost, not sure what she would do while everyone parted to go home. Taker didn't invite them back to the mansion, which she was a little disappointed about, but he probably needed time away from his minions. She took her coat off, draped it over the couch and turned the heat up since it was freezing in her apartment. Then she opened the freezer to pull out a frozen pizza and preheated her oven, turning the TV on in the process to her favorite music station.

Not inviting any of them, Taker's reason was because he hadn't gone home. He needed a bit of a break, mostly from Mideon and Paul. Then there was Tahlia on his mind. She was a major distraction it seemed, but one he didn't mind being distracted by. The amber eyed beauty was intriguing. The way she had wanted to bow to him, but also struggling with it; it was an interesting moral issue on his part he rather enjoyed watching play out. Taker wondered if it was over after their 'talk' and what would have transpired had Mideon interrupted.

Once her apartment warmed up to where she was comfortable, Tahlia removed the hooded sweatshirt she pulled on and took the pizza out of the oven, cutting it up. While it cooled, she pulled the mattress from the wall to set on the floor and began moving her head to the beat of the music playing from her television. MTV had some great rock music on it, though she did prefer classic rock above everything else. Metallica was her favorite band currently along with AC/DC. Pulling her hair back in a messy bun, Tahlia cleaned up the mess she'd left behind the last time, not much of a housekeeper and raised a brow when a knock sounded at her door. Instantly, she pulled a small gun from beneath her couch cushion, her hiding spot and clicked the trigger back, cautiously creeping toward the door. She didn't exactly live in the safest part of the city.

"Who is it?" Tahlia called out through it, refusing to answer it and waited for a response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Housekeeping." Taker snorted, wondering why she didn't have a spyhole or something.

New York was not the safest city, ever... he hated it almost as much as Chicago. Slums for the most part and the fact that he was here... obviously, there was something wrong with him. She had seen where Taker lived; he figured it was only fair he saw where she laid her head when she wasn't on the road. So far, he wasn't that impressed.

It was her turn to snort, amber eyes narrowing to slits. "Mother fucker, there's no housekeeping in this APARTMENT building."

Did this idiot really think he'd get inside her apartment that easily? Tahlia wasn't born yesterday and clicked the trigger back again, making sure the sound went through the paper-thin door. She dared whoever it was to try bursting in.

"In case you're deaf, that's a gun and it'll blow your fucking head off the moment you step through my door. So, if I were you, I'd leave or else you'll find yourself in an early grave." It was the only warning she'd give.

His response was to drag his rather long fingernails down the door, smirking and made sure his body was clear of the door, just in case she did decide to blow a hole through it. Taker wondered if she'd heed common sense and know that, even if he was someone wanting to break in or hurt her, that she'd still be subject to laws of murder as he hadn't actually tried forcing his way in. Yet. Tahlia was... interesting when she wasn't being his little submissive.

"Open up." He growled, just to see what else she would say.

"Fuck off, dick!" Tahlia retorted, having an excellent aim since she'd gone to shooting ranges whenever she had time off from wrestling.

It was a hobby of hers, though the only gun she owned was the one currently in her hand. She couldn't tremble, fighting back the fear and wouldn't pull the trigger unless this moron tried to force his way inside. Self-defense she would go down for, nothing more. It was a home invasion and she had every right to defend herself, keeping a steady aim directly at the door. Depending how tall the individual was, Tahlia would either nail him in the heart or just above it in the collarbone. Either way, he'd go down.

This was amusing and he leaned his head against the wall, keeping clear of that door. He drummed his fingertips along the flimsy wood and sighed impatiently. "Tahlia..." Taker let taunting seep into his tone. "That's rather rude, wouldn't you say?" If she couldn't place his voice, him knowing her name was probably going to rattle her. "Open up, my delicious little psychopath." He wouldn't try opening that door, not doubting for a second she'd shoot.

Smart girl; she definitely needed the protection and he was pleased she had taken steps to protect and defend herself in this hellhole of a city.

This idiot knew her name? What the hell? Tahlia felt her eyes widen, feeling her hand trembling on the gun and immediately took a deep breath, knowing there was only way one out. Her window on the fire escape, which was rickety as hell and would probably collapse under her weight. Who was on the other side of her door? Tahlia was torn between making a run for it or opening the door to find out and possibly blow his head off. Something told her to open the door, that voice sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. It had to be someone she knew personally because she'd only given her name out to those she knew and conversed with.

"Just tell me who the hell you are and what you want. I'm not opening it until you reveal yourself." She didn't lower the gun for an instant, trying like hell to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"I want you to let me in. You already know who I am." Taker said reasonably, knowing well when that door did finally open, she would either shoot him, kick him in the balls or do both. And he would totally deserve it because he was toying with her. "Open the door for your Lord of Darkness, Tahlia." His dark baritone was teasing, with a very evil lilt to it. "Let me in..."

"Taker?"

Tahlia felt her jaw drop, lowering the gun and immediately unbolted the lock on the door to open it. Sure enough, there he stood in all his glory with amusement glowing green eyes and a smirk. What the hell was he doing here? She immediately put the safety on the gun and tossed it behind her on the couch, shaking her head at how stupid she acted.

"I could've really hurt you or possibly killed you." She muttered, taking his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door to put the bolt back into place before turning to face him. "What are you doing here? And stop smirking, scaring me half to death isn't remotely funny, SIR." It took a lot of resolve not to knock the smirk off his face, knowing she'd have every reason to do it.

"You can have one punch." He offered, seeing the rage brewing in those eyes. Taker had terrified her and he knew it, not planning on apologizing for it because it had been amusing for him. "As for killing me, unlikely. You would have had to aim at an angle to clear the door." Because even he was not dumb enough to stand near one when the person behind it had a gun. "Come on, precious," Taker tapped his jaw, lowering himself to her level, eyes still showing his amusement. "Make it count."

"You're insane." Tahlia could only stare at this man and bewilderment, tempted to take him up on his offer. He was taunting her, baiting her to hit him. Again, she had to ask herself what the HELL? "I'm not a precious anything, don't call me that."

She did take the punch…right in his shoulder as hard as she could, feeling marginally better. Then she had to wonder why he was here at her tiny studio apartment in the middle of winter in New York City. Did she miss something with the Ministry? If Paul didn't inform her, she would hurt the fat man and walked into the makeshift kitchen where her pizza was now cold.

She could punch, he'd give her that and rolled his shoulder to test out the pain. Nothing that would be a bother. Taker took a look around, revolving in his place to study her apartment. When he thought apartment, he thought a few rooms, maybe a balcony or something. This was… he wasn't sure how to describe this. Didn't she make enough money to afford better?

"So... this is your... prison?" He asked after a moment, frowning.

"I'm never home."

Tahlia shrugged her shoulders, not thinking this place as a prison so much as convenient for what she needed. She wasn't materialistic and didn't need a lot to satisfy her. Compared to Taker's mansion, it looked like she lived in poverty, but in reality, Tahlia was very well off. She had plenty of money to move wherever she wanted, but never had any time to do it.

"And is that judgment I hear in your voice? Maybe I should call you Judgy from now on." She smirked, grabbing beer out of the fridge and tossed him a can, cracking hers open. Why was he here in the first place? Tahlia was under the impression everyone had 2 days off and didn't think Taker would step foot near her…prison. "It's safe to drink, I promise."

Taker was a snob and would be the first to admit it. "I am judging." He agreed, cracking the beer after checking the label to make sure it wasn't some feminine, watered down crap. Taker shook his head, his loose hair fanning around him. "This place is... interesting."

He shouldn't insult her cell; that was rude, but he honestly hadn't pegged her for someone who used their place as a truck stop. His home was an investment, eventually Taker would retire there, so he saw no reason to waste money on a temporary space, which... this had to be. Also... a studio apartment was a novel concept; he got the idea. Cram as many people into a building as possible since it was meant to provide enough housing, when in reality, it was odd.

"I know you are, Judgy."

Tahlia grabbed a cold slice of pizza and popped it in her mouth, walking past him again to sit on her bed. The couch was next to it, but she preferred her bed since it was usually just her. After swallowing down a bite of pizza and a long swig of her beer, which was Budweiser, and moved her head to the song currently playing through the television.

"I didn't miss anything with the Ministry, did I?" Taker shook his head and that made Tahlia feel better, sighing with relief before taking another bite out of her pizza. "I figured you'd go back to the mansion…"

Her apartment, as it was, was sparsely decorated and she had outfitted it with the obvious necessities. Basics. "So, I honestly expected something different." He confessed, eyeballing her furniture and wondered if it would hold his weight, deciding he wouldn't test it and sat down on the floor instead. His back was against the wall, his long legs stretched out before him. "I don't know why though." Maybe his poster or something was what was missing.

"You act like I'm gonna bite you or something. That floor is hard as a damn rock and your ass is gonna be sore if you don't get up. Sit next to me since you came all this way to…visit." Tahlia patted the spot beside her on the mattress, which had a clean white sheet on it. She'd put it as soon as she pulled it from the wall to set on the floor in front of the television. "What were you expecting exactly? A posh townhouse or no wait, a penthouse? With white carpeting and shiny floors and a lot of space?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes and stood up to toss her empty beer can into the garbage before taking her place on the bedding. "I'll move eventually…if I can find the time to do it. And find a place I actually wanna move to."

There was no way Taker would sit on anything that came out of a wall, in a paper-thin studio apartment, in the slums of New York. "I'm fine here."

He had sat, and slept, on worse. Not always being the wrestling Superstar he was these days, he'd had to pay his dues and live like a tramp. Thank the stars he didn't have to anymore.

"Black carpeting, gold accent and a bed large enough for us to roll around in."

"Subtle."

Tahlia shook her head, turning crimson again and had to look away at the TV until her face returned to its normal color. He wasn't comfortable here, that much was obvious. Hell, she didn't know he would drop in on her like this. Tahlia had no idea what to say to him or do, wondering if the reason he did come was to get in her panties. Not that she would mind it, the man had haunted her dreams ever since that kiss in his hot tub under the water. It was possibly one of the most passionate kisses she'd ever experienced in her life and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget about it. Not to mention she'd stripped naked in front of him, so he knew exactly what kind of body she said from head to toe…literally.

"Well, where are you staying while you're here? You don't like my place, so take me somewhere else. And then we can 'roll around' as you so eloquently put it, Judgy."

It wasn't that Taker was uncomfortable; he was just a bit lackluster at her digs. She lived like she was one of the guys and that made him snort at the irony. "I'll take you wherever I wish. Including this hard floor." He informed her, a hint of something predatory entering his eyes. "And then you'll change my name from Judgy to God."

Tahlia wondered if Taker was just all talk or if he would actually do what he said, tempted to challenge him. He came here for a reason and still hadn't divulged it, which was a little bothersome. Taker never did anything without a reason and purpose, he was a methodical man. Maybe he was waiting for her to make a move; it made sense the more she thought about it.

"Definitely not this hard floor." He was out of his mind to think she'd actually want to be screwed on this hard-wooden floor that had no give whatsoever. The building was extremely old, falling apart around the seams, but luckily her studio was still in fairly good condition. "I offered." Laying on the bed, Tahlia stared up at the ceiling with her black purple streaked hair fanned around her, taking it out of the tie she had it in and shut her eyes, sighing in contentment.

He was there because he had wanted to see how she lived when she wasn't around him or the Ministry. Taker wanted to see the fiery yet submissive Tahlia in her natural environment and, apparently, she lived a lot differently than his unnamed, unacknowledged until now expectations. Pushing himself to his feet, he stretched, cracking his back and stared down at her. She looked so... vivid against the white of her sheets and he took a moment to appreciate the view.

"Why do you draw my attention so..." He mused, running a tongue along his bottom lip as he contemplated it.

Maybe he should just screw her and get it out of his system.

Amber eyes slowly opened to stare back up at him, tilting her head slightly and shrugged at his question. "Because I'm a woman, you're a man and I'm following you willingly. You have power over me and that can be very erotic, if used right. Then again, I could be way off. Only you know the answer to that question, Taker."

Truthfully, she didn't see herself in the same league as him. Look how he lived compared to her. Granted, she did have the money to probably get her own mansion just like his, but for what? She had nobody to share it with, nobody in her life to care about her. She'd been alone since she was 15, leaving home to pursue one dream and that was becoming a professional wrestler.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're here or keep beating around the bush?"

Tracing a long finger along his bottom lip, Taker contemplated her almost broodily. "Boredom." He answered almost grudgingly. "I wanted to see how you lived, as you know, I'm not impressed. But I am... Judgy." As she had eloquently put it. "Are you safe here? Do you worry about being attacked?" His acidic eyes strayed to her gun still on the couch. "Have you ever had to use that, Tahlia?" And why was that thought rather hot?

She smiled at his concern for her wellbeing and shrugged, looking around her prison before her eyes landed on him again. "Probably not and I'm not home enough to be attacked." She stood up from the mattress and stepped off of it onto the hard-wooden floor, still wearing her jeans and a plain white t-shirt, nothing fancy. It clashed with her hair, but Tahlia wasn't bothered by her appearance and could care less what people thought. "Let's just say I've had to fire off some warning shots and leave it at that." She winked, sliding her fingers down his arm until her hand clasped his, their eyes meeting. "Worried about me, Judgy?"

Taker pulled her down into his lap before she had a chance to blink, settling her with her legs draped over his waist, facing him and frowned. "You're a member of my Ministry, of course I'm worried."

He knew he was sexist because he didn't worry one bit about Bradshaw, Farooq, or Mideon because they were men. Her amber eyes were considering him and he wondered if she was reaching that conclusion. A sexist pig he may be, but it was still sweet nonetheless he worried about her. What was happening between them? Taker had a softer side to him he didn't show to anyone else except her, but what made her so special? Why was he curious about her above the rest? Tahlia could see problems brewing with Mideon in the future if they kept going down this road, not sure if she wanted to deal with the fanatic.

"Then you should help your minion be safe." She murmured, pushing the leather duster off his shoulders he wore to pool bunch against the couch and slid her hands up his muscular arms. "So how do you want to do that, my dark Lord?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The idea of his cock down her throat suddenly came to mind. As if reading it, his cock decided to test the constraints of the black jeans he was wearing. He sent a prayer upward and out, glad they were tight because it meant he was hurting his own self and not poking at her.

"You probably don't want to know." Taker growled, capturing her hands and bringing them to hover between them. "This changes nothing, Tahlia, if it happens. You know that, don't you?" He was giving her a warning.

Things had changed between them though, ever since she became a member of the Ministry of Darkness. She was supposed to be a soldier, someone Taker relied on to do his bidding and nothing more. Yet he had singled her out of everyone, had shown kindness and the last thing Tahlia wanted to do was ruin that. Sex complicated things, she wasn't stupid and Mideon once again popped into her head, forcing a frown to spread across her face.

"Then we should keep things the way they are now and…you should treat me just like everyone else in the Ministry." Nodding as if reassuring herself this was the right thing to do, Tahlia slid off his lap and put some space between them, shoving down any desire she felt for him. "The last thing I want to do is cause problems within the group and this would definitely do it. Because even though you say nothing changes if we sleep together, it will. And you know it. And I know it. So, it's better to just not cross that line."

She was right, though he hadn't necessarily meant it that way. He had meant between them personally. Taker would still be her master, her Lord of Darkness, and having sex with her wouldn't change how he treated her in front of others, or what he expected from Tahlia. There wouldn't have been any 'easy', but... for other reasons she was right because regardless of how much they would have tried, sex complicated things in the most stupid of ways. Grunting, he pushed himself up, staring down intently at her.

"You're right." He didn't have to like it though.

"I don't want to be. I really don't. But can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me things will stay the same if we have sex? And that's all it would be is sex. And then when it's over, what do we do then? I want you, I won't deny that, Taker. I've wanted you since you kissed me at the mansion." Tahlia was battling with herself, her brain and heart at war with this situation. Her hand pressed against his chest over his heart, gold locking on acid and she could clearly see the desire in his eyes. "If we do this, if we cross this line, there's no going back. So, tell me if the risk is really worth it for one night together. Unless you want more than one night, I'm fine with that too. You have to tell me what you want though, so we're on the same page. Because I do want you, but I won't jeopardize my career either."

"I want you." Taker wouldn't lie, but now – now it seemed like there was too many complications and his compulsive desire to play games was beginning to peak. "But... you're right, it would change things. I doubt you'd be able to tolerate me treating you as one of the boys, which is what you insinuated you wanted." He shook his head, removing her hand from his chest. "And then, you'd always wonder if your spot was earned in the ring or in my bed." Eventually, she would.

"The only thing I want you to do is treat me like everyone else. I don't want any special treatment, I never did. And if I fuck you, I fuck you as just me and not your minion." Tahlia wanted to make it clear she would not bow to him in the bedroom like she did in front of the other members of the Ministry. "I can handle anything you throw at me, Taker. But what happens between us in the bedroom, if it happens, STAYS there. Business and pleasure stay separate. No mentioning it in front of the guys or using it against me as leverage, should I piss you off for whatever reason. Those are my terms." It was the only way to ensure her career was safe and Tahlia honestly didn't care who thought she slept her way to the top. The only opinion that mattered to her was his. "The ball is in your court, Judgy."

"I can't promise you that, Tahlia." Taker couldn't because he was just that kind of man. "All you would have to do is say or do something and I would use it against you." Because that was just how he was. If, for instance, Tahlia decided to defect or something, he'd use it against her viciously as a way to retaliate and demoralize her. And he would tear her down with it. "I am... a vicious, cruel person and you haven't seen the fullest extent of that." He was being kind and warning her. "You want this, then there are no strings or conditions. It happens and what occurs afterwards... you deal with."

No matter how badly she wanted him, Tahlia couldn't deter from her conditions set out to him. She smiled sadly, nodding in understanding and had to squash whatever she felt for Taker. Defection would never happen, she was with the Ministry until the end…until he didn't need the group anymore. She was branded by him as the ultimate vow, but apparently that wasn't enough. Nothing ever would.

"Then I can't."

Sex wasn't worth destroying her career over. Tahlia had worked too long and hard to get where she was to let a man destroy it all. Professional wrestling was her passion, everything she'd ever wanted to do in life and her family disowned her because of her pursuit. Taker didn't need to know any of that though.

"I'm your follower and nothing more, we're in agreement." That would make Mideon happy.

"So we are." Grunting, though he was as fickle as the wind, Taker reached out to grab Tahlia by the arms, hauling her to him hard enough to cause their bodies to roughly collide. Or, more to the point, her body crashed into his. "If you change your mind..."

His lips were on hers before she could say a word, his tongue demanding entrance, giving her a taste of what she was passing up based on what ifs. He was unpredictable, prone to mood swings, games and she should've known all this by now. Oh, he was an evil man to do this to her when she was trying like hell to fight temptation as it was! The devil incarnate! Tahlia didn't pull away and returned the kiss with equal fire and need, burying her fingers in his soft hair, her entire body lit ablaze. When his tongue slid across her lips begging for entrance, she gave it to him without hesitation, melting further. Only when they both needed air to breathe did the kiss break, both pulling away simultaneously and caressed his face with her hand, gliding her thumb across his lips.

"If you change yours." She whispered, breathing heavily and felt his arm tighten around her waist instead of letting her go.

"My mind was made up a while ago, precious."

Taker bent to hook an arm beneath her knees and literally swept her off her feet, feeling her grabbing hold of him tightly. That just made him laugh, a dark rumble like a thunderstorm surrounding them in her tiny studio apartment. He'd test that bed out now and moved so he was kneeling on it, her still in his arms, never breaking eye contact.

"Last chance to throw me out." He whispered huskily, already laying her down on the mattress.

"No, I can't."

Tahlia didn't want to either, pulling him down on top of her and captured his mouth with hers again, his taste addicting. Taker was a drug, a dangerous addictive drug and she couldn't push him away now, even if the very gun resting on the couch above them was pressed to her temple. Tahlia would regret this and knew it would come back to bite her on the backside, but her body screamed at her to give into this devil. She was trapped and could only hope he didn't destroy her when all was said and done. Clothes flew in all directions as they devoured each other, giving into their desires consequences be damned.

* * *

Friday morning rolled around with Tahlia and Taker leaving New York City together, catching a flight to the next town to rejoin the WWF for house shows. She had a match against Ivory, not looking forward to it, but Tahlia would have to climb her way back up the ladder in order to get another shot at Chyna. And then Sable would be hers. They didn't hold hands and she listened to music while Taker slept since they hadn't gotten much rest over the past 2 days being holed up in her studio apartment, naked and eating takeout for sustenance.

Unfortunately, even though she had beaten Chyna, it wasn't enough because it had been via disqualification. He imagined those McMahon fucks found that amusing. It kept Tahlia away from Sable, their little meal ticket, that much longer. No matter. Taker had faith in her abilities to get back up to the top in an efficient and timely manner. It was a matter of ensuring she was given the proper time in the ring she needed, which also meant sending Paul out to ensure she was slotted matches and not ignored. Or put in something degrading that would require him burning down an arena. He would not allow anyone to disrespect his Ministry.

Once at the arena, Tahlia acted as if nothing happened and she hadn't spent the past 2 days sexing up Taker. She was purely business, nodding at the fellow members of the Ministry. Just to make sure there was no confusion, she had come to the arena alone in her own rental vehicle. Mideon did NOT need any more ammunition against her or to find out what they'd done. Nobody did, not even Paul. Changing into her gear, Tahlia began her pre-match warm-up, staying focused and knew she had to destroy Ivory tonight to send a message to Chyna and Sable. Ivory would NOT walk out of the arena of her own volition, she mentally vowed, doing her stretches and then did a kick-up, amber eyes full of fire and determination. There would be no Kane tonight interfering, just a one-on-one match and if Ivory wasn't ready, god help her.

While she was doing her own thing, Taker discussed other business with the rest of the Ministry, going over what he had planned for them as a whole and individually for the night. Tahlia's career wasn't the only play he had going. His entire Ministry would be climbing ladders and he knew where his ladder would lead, green eyes glittering wickedly.

"Paul, I have another name for you." Taker passed over a dossier he had been working on, not watching the matches all the time for nothing. "Let me know what you think."

"Another recruit?"

"Mideon, don't you have work to do?" Paul reprimanded and blinked up at his Phenom, wondering if he was serious. He could tell just by the look on his face this is what he wanted. Mabel…they were going after Mabel. "When?" He nodded at the mention of the next pay-per-view event entitled the Royal Rumble. "Acolytes, you will be chasing the Tag Team titles coming up on Monday. Tonight, you face Too Cool and do not disappoint the Lord of Darkness."

Too Cool was toast. Tahlia shook her head with a grin and ignored Mideon for the most part until he approached her, crouching down beside her. "What's up?" She could be friendly towards him, but the man needed his head examined.  
"How were your days off?" Mideon's work would start during his own match that night, but for now he decided to bug Tahlia.

"Eventful. New York City sucks, but they do have great shopping centers." She lied smoothly, wishing he would leave her alone because he was clearly fishing for information. "How was yours?"

"Boring, slept mostly."

"Why Mabel, dare I ask?" Paul asked curiously, wondering what on earth Taker wanted with that creature. He had been in the company forever, but... never really made it anywhere.

"He's intimidating, or would be, if he stopped wearing ridiculous clothing. Also, he's going nowhere and this will revitalize him."

And he'd owe Taker for that, same situation with Mideon, although Mideon was... of a different breed. "I see. All right."

"You want to spar after the show?" Mideon asked, sort of joining Tahlia in her warmup.

"No, I'll be tired after my match, but how about tomorrow? We can do it at the gym and I'll kick your ass again."

Tahlia smirked, hoping they could rekindle the friendship they once had, but if not, it wasn't a big deal. She wasn't in the company to make friends, they were her allies and nothing more. If they didn't want to respect and look at her as an actual member of the Ministry, that was on them. Tahlia had nothing to prove to any of them except their master and she would do it, come hell or high water.

"Sister Tahlia, we're up." Paul walked over, gesturing her away. "Keep your distance from him." He cautioned quietly once they were out of the dressing room, shaking his head. "Taker spoke with him and…he's jealous of you, to put it mildly."

"I figured as much." Tahlia shook her head, hoping she was wrong in her assumptions, but glad Paul had come clean about them to her. "Thank you, Brother Paul. Come on, time to go kick some ass." They headed down to gorilla position and made their entrance.

Ivory... that was an interesting opponent and she was just as good as Tahlia was, even if Tahlia had beaten her already. Ivory was quick, athletic, and this would give her an actual chance to show off her skills. She had underestimated Tahlia before, thinking she was just another pretty face and it had cost her dearly. Taker would enjoy watching this.

None of them seen Mideon slip from the room.

Nodding at Ivory, both women actually had a lot of respect for each other and that wouldn't change, even though Tahlia was part of the Ministry now. The bell rang and they locked up with Ivory slapping a headlock on her. Tahlia threw her against the ropes and knocked Ivory down, making her head bounce off the mat. It showed she had power in her upper body as well as lower, amber eyes glaring down at the woman. Ivory was in her way to the Women's championship, so she had to show no mercy and followed the knockdown with a quick triangle choke. Tahlia wrenched back on Ivory's arm, using her powerful legs to make the woman start to fade and flicked her black purple streaked hair out of her face.

All Mideon had done was go and review roster standings, to see who Tahlia would face if she beat Ivory, mulling that one over in his head. Jacquelyn, she was a tough Texas broad. Luna Vachon, she was crazy and he was surprised Taker hadn't recruited her. Nicole Bass... he shuddered at that one, letting the wheels turn. Taker wanted everyone up the ladder, Tahlia included.

He lazily applauded when Ivory tapped, Tahlia getting the win via submission. Those legs of hers were strong and he knew that from delicious experience.

Having her arm raised in victory did Tahlia's confidence good as she flipped over the top rope to land down on the mats surrounding the ring with ease. Ivory was a pushover, not in her league and had a lot of ring work to do. Tahlia had done this for years before being signed to the WWF only 2 years ago back in 1997. Her anniversary was coming up actually, now that she thought about it. Paul guided her back to the locker room, but instead Tahlia opted for some fresh air outside. She needed it, her adrenaline had skyrocketed through the roof during that match and Ivory tapping too soon didn't help matters because she couldn't exert it.

"Watch yourself." Paul cautioned once more, heading to the Ministry locker room alone and sighed the moment he entered, being bombarded with a demand on where Tahlia was. "She's outside getting air, I guess…"

The cold air assaulting her felt good as Tahlia leaned back against the building and knew she wouldn't be able to stay out here long. Just a few minutes, that's all she needed.

Mideon frowned, wondering why Tahlia needed to be outside. Why hadn't she come back to the locker room to join the rest of them? He shook his head, reminding himself that if Taker didn't care then he didn't need to either. Taker seemed to be ready to begin recruiting more people and he had to wonder just how many the Ministry needed.

Taker only had eyes for four more people and that would be spaced while he and Paul worked out the details of the other plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The Ministry has to be destroyed." 

Hearing approaching voices, Tahlia quickly stepped further into the dark shadows the trucks provided and frowned, listening intently. It was Vince, Shane, Test, Kane and Chyna. Her eyes narrowed at Chyna and Kane, gritting her teeth to keep from growling and stayed perfectly calm. 

"How do you plan on doing that, Mr. McMahon?" 

"Give us orders and they will be carried out, sir." 

Vince smirked, clapping Test on the shoulder and nodded. "If we take out Undertaker, the rest will fall with him. It won't be easy, but…" His beady eyes landed on Kane. "Are you capable of taking him out and proving your loyalty to me?" 

"Yes he is." Chyna stepped forward, clasping Kane's arm gently. "We both are. Tell us what to do." 

"Listen carefully." 

Tahlia's amber eyes widened as she overheard Vince's plan to try destroying her master and had to inform Taker of the danger immediately.

Shane fell behind, shaking his head with a half-smile as they continued on. More boasting about taking out the Undertaker and for all his McMahon bravado, he knew that was easier said than done. That man was inhuman, he had to be, withstanding the punishment he had taken over the years.

"My money is on Taker." He mused, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers and trailing along after the group, wondering if Test could put his head any further up Vince's backside.

If Vince thought for a second he could take out the Lord of Darkness, he was sadly mistaken. Tahlia agreed with Shane McMahon, eyeing the boy and wondered if he was truly on his father's side. Interesting. Once the Boy Wonder had ventured into the building and Tahlia knew it was safe to head back inside, she made her way back to the Ministry locker room. Tahlia had no idea how to go about doing this, if she should tell Taker in front of everyone or…alone. They would all just laugh at her and carry on since none of the guys thought of her as a true member. Making her mind up, Tahlia pushed open the locker room door and shut it, flipping the lock on it to gain everyone's attention.

"McMahon is planning on taking you out tonight, sir." Her eyes were locked on Taker, who merely raised a brow at her. "I overheard the Corporation talking outside while I was getting some air and…they have your hotel room number and all of your information. I think they plan on sending Kane to do the deed. I just thought you should know in case you wanted to change hotels or something, my Lord."

As the words spilled from her lips, Taker's eyebrow just rose higher and higher. "Oh, really?"

He didn't doubt her for a second. Though Farooq and Bradshaw were openly considering her words, as if she might have been blowing something out of proportion. Taker supposed that was how it worked, the majority of females in this company were drama queens; the boys just needed a bit more experience with one who was not.

"Kane, hmm?" 

"Should I...?" 

"I'll need gasoline... lots of it."

She didn't storm into the locker room in an uproar or raise her voice hysterically. Tahlia had remained perfectly calm, breathing a little heavy from walking fast, but other than that nothing she did should've screamed drama queen. Gasoline…she could only imagine what that would entail and hoped the Big Red bastard fried for thinking he could get one over on her master. As long as Taker believed what she said, that's all Tahlia was concerned about. Honestly, why would she lie about something like this? 

Bradshaw narrowed his dark eyes at the woman, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Why were you outside in the first place?" He demanded, eyeing her shrewdly. 

"No offense, but…I'm the only woman in a group of dicks." Taker DID say she could defend herself if the situation merited and right now, it damn sure did. "Sometimes, I need a moment to myself to get away from all the testosterone." Walking into the bathroom with her bag in hand, Tahlia shut the door and flipped the lock on it, shaking her head. 

"Well…that was rather rude…" Bradshaw grunted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"And you deserved it, partner." Farooq shook his head, getting ready for their tag team match that would main event the house show.

"All things considered, is it safe for her to be outside by herself, without giving anyone notice?"

Taker did not miss the look Paul shot him, and inwardly rolled his eyes. "No." Mideon had a point... not that he knew the logic or reasoning behind it, but Paul did. "Brother Paul, I believe you have some gasoline to procure?"

Paul groaned, hating handling the chemicals that Taker frequently needed. "Anything else?" 

"A blowtorch would be nice."

"If she hadn't been out there though, we wouldn't know what those assholes in the Corporation are planning." Farooq spoke up, narrowing his eyes slight at Mideon. "Next time she needs air or space, I'll go with her." He didn't bother waiting for a response and nudged Bradshaw, both of them walking out to go do their match. "Something's not right with that guy." 

"Mideon? Yeah, he's a little on the…weird side." To put it mildly, Bradshaw added in thought. "Paul said somethin' 'bout his jealousy toward Tahlia. Said the Deadman's been spendin' more time with her than the rest of us, not that I care." Bradshaw honestly didn't and the only reason they decided to side with the Deadman was because of the career boost. "What do you think?" 

"We need to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't try anything stupid." 

"Agreed." Now it was time to kick Too Cool's teeth down their throat, or knock them out with a Clothesline from Hell.

Taker was left alone with Mideon while Paul left to go get what he wanted and Tahlia was still hiding in the bathroom like the premenstrual creature she was. He could feel his underlings stare on his face and simply continued staring at the monitor. It was one thing to demand obedience and devotion from a person, it was another entirely to have a fanatic salivating over his boots.

"Why don't you go see if you can't eavesdrop, hmm?" That was something Mideon was good at. Skulking.

Tahlia walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in a purple short sleeved top and black skinny jeans, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Nobody else was in the locker room except her and Taker. Where had Mideon gone? She knew the Acolytes had a match and walked over to the monitor, sitting down beside him silently to watch. What would it take to finally get the rest of the members to accept her? Tahlia didn't show emotion for a second, but yet she could see the judgment all over Bradshaw's face. Farooq, she wasn't sure about.

"Damn!" She cringed at the lariat Bradshaw delivered to Scotty 2 Hotty, knowing he wasn't getting up from that. "Holy shit, he nearly decapitated him."

"Good." His voice dripped with approval, not minding for a second that Bradshaw could have hurt the idiot. "You do realize they think of you less because they have seen nothing to show you are not as airheaded as the rest of the... women performers." Disdain dripped from his tone. The women's division had become a joke. Bimbos, airheads... all the normal now. "Your 'dicks' comment and storming off, only cements this. You need to take it like a man and give it back just as well." Not flounce off. "In time, they'll realize you are more than your... more interesting areas."

"No matter what I do, it won't make a difference and I'm done trying to gain their acceptance. I have yours and that's all that matters."

Tahlia looked up at him, wondering if he truly did believe her and couldn't let the fact they'd had sex interfere with business. Granted, she'd felt worry the moment she'd overheard the Corporation's plan to take him out. What would've happened had she not been outside getting air? Tahlia didn't want to think about the deadly ambush or what Kane could've done to Taker.

"I should've just kept my mouth shut and waited until we were alone, like now, to tell you about the Corporation." Lesson learned, it wouldn't happen again.

"Tahlia," Taker pushed himself up out of his seat, turning to tower over her. There was no teasing, no playfulness, nothing but seriousness and command in his eyes. "You will learn to be a team player. You are not a single entity unto yourself and you will integrate. If I didn't think you could handle what I knew what is to come your way, I wouldn't have recruited you." He snorted. "And you will stop your fatalistic, woe is me, attitude concerning whether or not they will accept you. Make them."

How? How was she supposed to do that when everything she did and every word out of her mouth wasn't taken seriously? The tone of his voice implied it would be in her best interest to simply nod and obey what he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Tahlia was clueless on how to do that, but one way or another she had to make every member of the Ministry accept her. She would figure it out. Maybe once they surprised the Corporation later that night and beat down Kane, they would see she hadn't lied or made up the story.

"I apologize, I will try harder and I won't stop until they do accept me. Thank you for making me see reason, my Lord." Tahlia didn't dare rise to her feet and stayed on her knees in front of him, bowing her head in respect.

Very likely, she was lying through her teeth and disagreed with him, but that was quite all right. This was one of those times when he wouldn't brook a disagreement. His men were men and he was pretty sure Farooq would be assisting Bradshaw in minding his mouth, which would be a monumental task as Shaw was a brash, bold and thoughtless Texan idiot. Taker lowered his hand to rest on the top of her head for a moment, tapping once to let her know she was to rise.

"You did do well, to let us know."

Standing, Tahlia nodded and kept a stoic expression on her face, looking up into his acidic eyes. "I'm just glad I overheard what they were planning and nothing catastrophic happened. Not that you can't handle yourself, sir. I'm just…"

She heard the door open and shook her head, clearing her throat as Taker walked past her to speak to the Acolytes. She knew travel arrangements would be changed due to the Corporation's ambush plan and would merely follow. Sitting on the bench, Tahlia felt like a regular fish out of water and leaned her head back against the lockers, trying not to eavesdrop on Taker's talk with the Acolytes. She wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time that would be sticking her nose in their business. So instead, she pulled the CD case out of her bag and began reading the back of it to give her something to do until it was time to leave. 

"McMahon has left, we should head out, my Lord." 

That was the cue she'd been waiting for as Tahlia grabbed her bag to sling it over her shoulder and raised a brow when Farooq approached her. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice perfectly neutral.

"You're riding with us. John wants to apologize for footin' his big dumb ass in his mouth."

"You mean puttin' my big dumb ass foot in my mouth, man." Bradshaw cleared his throat, because he had been hard on her, but... so far, she was impressive in the ring and that was about it. Unless one counted her having women issues. "So yeah, ride with us?"

"Your gasoline is ready."

"Excellent."

Tahlia smiled back at them genuinely and placed a hand on Bradshaw's long-sleeved shirt covered arm. "It's okay. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was out of line." Extending her hand, amber eyes practically glowed back at the rough around the edges Texan and Tahlia felt her hand being accepted, shaking it firmly. "Come on then, lead the way, boys." 

Farooq chuckled, extending his arm and guided her out of the dressing room, deciding to give the woman a chance. The Deadman chose her for a reason and they had to respect that. 

Paul raised a brow, wondering what had gotten into the Acolytes and looked up at his master. "That's interesting…" Then he had an idea, tapping his chubby chin thoughtfully. "You think they'd mind if she accompanied them to ringside for a few matches?"

Taker considered that, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "Maybe." He said finally with a shrug. "You can present the idea to her and see what she thinks on it." Personally, he thought she might find it offensive or something, being regulated to a valet. However, it would be good for her as she'd begin bonding with others besides him. 

Mideon looked like he was going to say something and then bit his tongue.

"So, are you boys' hungry?" Tahlia asked and then laughed when both of their stomachs began gurgling. "Food first before you two waste away." 

"Taker doesn't need us at the hotel right away, does he?" 

"No." Bradshaw shook his head, opening the door for her and forced Farooq to sit in the back. "Unless you're more comfortable in the back, honey?" 

"Nope, the back is fine with me, sugar." Tahlia winked, hopping in the backseat and laid sideways with her feet pressed against the side while Farooq took the passenger and Bradshaw drove. "I'm not picky about where we eat either." 

It would have to be something quick considering Taker was expecting them at the hotel to catch Kane in the act. "It'll have to be fast food unless you wanna wait for room service?" He made it sound like a question, giving her a choice while staring back at her in the rearview mirror.

"Whatever works, I'm flexible. I'll just burn it off when I kick Mideon's ass during sparring tomorrow."

Farooq hated his cell phone. It barely ever worked. He did better with the pager. "Find a pay phone." He ordered, waiting patiently as Bradshaw scoured the streets. Right next to a McDonalds, fortunate. "Paul wants a check in." He explained, not even bothering to try angling his body into that booth, just reached for the phone. 

"The Undertaker insists you three take your time. Apparently... there's something he doesn't want you to wind up involved in about to happen." Which was probably arson, and potential homicide. Taker wanted them to have plausible deniability. "Also, he wants French fries."

"He wants French fries?"

"He asked for gasoline. He asked for French fries."

"Uh... got it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Taker liked French fries? Tahlia couldn't help laughing at the vision in her head of Taker kicked back on his hotel bed with a huge order of fries in front of him. "Sorry, I'm sorry…" She giggled harder and soon, the Acolytes joined in with her while they pulled into the drive thru of McDonald's. "I didn't think Taker would like French fries of all things, but to each their own I guess. They are pretty yummy." Matter of fact, Tahlia had Bradshaw order her a chicken sandwich with large fries and an orange HI-C, not minding splurging since she was tired of room service. She took the bag, folded it up tightly, so Taker's fries didn't get cold and set it beside her while chomping on her own, bobbing her head to the rock song on the radio.

"So what's the deal?"

"Boss wants us to take our time. My guess is he doesn't want any of us around to be suspects to..."

"Setting whoever comes through that door on fire?"

"Yeah that." Ron fell silent for a moment. "Think he'll do it?"

"Uh yeah... you've met him, right?"

"Well, I hope he realizes his fries will be cold by the time he gets them then." Tahlia spoke up, poking her head between the seats and looked from Farooq to Bradshaw. "So we have to kill time before going back to the hotel…and we don't even know where that is yet. You boys up to playing some pool and having a couple beers?" It was a way to wind down and they could always call a cab if they got too hammered. It took quite a bit to get her intoxicated though and she could only imagine how much these two could pack away. "My treat."

Within the hour, Mideon came skulking in, looking around furtively. He had followed them from the arena and now he was here to get them. "He's finished." He announced, smiling flatly when Bradshaw and Farooq whirled away from the pool table, their sticks out and obviously ready to bust a head. Mideon waved their cigar smoke away from him. "Kane was sent to the hospital with third degree burns, Chyna... second, I think." He glanced at Tahlia who was still lining up her shot, frowning slightly.

She also had a cigar hanging out of her mouth, shocking Bradshaw when he offered her one and she took it. There were mugs piled on their table, each having 3 beers a piece along with their McDonald's meal. The bar was kind enough to let them eat and drink after the owner got their autographs. Huge fan of the WWF apparently. Tahlia didn't mind and neither did the Acolytes as long as they were left alone.

"Aww so close and yet so far, Shaw." Smirking, Tahlia took her turn, sinking 3 balls in a row and lulled her head back when she missed the final 8 ball shot. "DAMN IT!" If she lost, she owed each of them $50. "We're nearly done with this game, give us a sec." 

Bradshaw nailed the shot, sinking the 8 ball and won the game. "You can play." He commended, then extended his hand. "Now pay up, sweetheart." 

Rolling her eyes, Tahlia handed over the money and finished her beer before they walked out to head back to the hotel.

"So, what all happened?" Farooq asked as they walked, wondering why Mideon reeked of gasoline. 

"They came in, burst through the door from what I was told and, before they could get too far, he threw a bucket of gasoline on them, then followed up with a blowtorch." Mideon shook his head. He'd been the one to dispose of the evidence. "Taker booked us all in a new place and Paul is with him now. Kane ran into him while on fire, so... he's got some minor burns of his own."

Tahlia snapped her head toward Mideon, frowning upon hearing that. Taker had gotten burnt? Minor – they were minor, she had to remind herself mentally, doing her best not to show how worried she was. This is what happened when business was mixed with pleasure, now she was starting to feel things for their master. That couldn't happen, Tahlia had to squash whatever it was…after she checked on Taker. Jumping in the backseat, the Acolytes drove off from the bar with Mideon following suit.

"You two look dead on your feet, so I'll deliver the fries to Taker." 

"Thanks honey, we appreciate that." Bradshaw truly meant it because he could feel the exhaustion creeping up and knew his partner wasn't far behind. 

"We owe you one, Tali." 

She smiled at Farooq's nickname he came up for her and hopped out as soon as they parked the vehicle. "Thanks for a great night out and letting me ride with you guys." She squeezed both Bradshaw and Farooq's arms before heading into the building with her bag and Taker's fries in hand, mentally preparing herself to see him bandaged up or worse.

"Why don't I do that, Tahlia?" Mideon offered, walking up alongside her, having to run to catch up because he had to give the Acolytes their room keys. "Also, I got your new key card." He fell into an easy step beside her. "I got bandages I have to take up anyway." Not like she was getting to Taker's room without him anyway; she didn't even know the room number.

Where the hell was that idiot? Taker sighed, staring in the mirror at his chest and shook his head. Kane, when he had realized what had happened, had ran screaming like a lunatic for Taker and wrapped him in a bear hug. Paul had been handy with water, but... first and second degree burns on the chest and arms.

"Okay." Mideon had serious issues and she didn't want any part of it, but she had told the Acolytes she would deliver the fries and would see the task done. "No I got it, just lead the way. We can go together."

Tahlia dared him to argue with him and smiled when he reluctantly lead her up to their master's room. Why was Mideon constantly trying to get in her way? Was he actually jealous of her? Was Paul right? He had to be. Once they arrived at the room, Tahlia let Mideon knock on the door since he rushed to it first while she trailed behind. Serious issues, she thought, shaking her head while his back was turned to her and waited for the door to open.

"Finally."

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, allowing Paul to tend to his wounds as he couldn't actually see some of them. Feel sure, but not see. Taker watched through narrowed eyes as Paul took the bandages, noting Tahlia trailing in with a bag that held his fries. He allowed Paul to resume his work, becoming acutely aware of the fact that he was being stared at. By Mideon. He was in nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms and the man was eyeballing him.

"You. Are. Dismissed." 

"Sir, I-"

"Tahlia, close the door behind him."

Shrugging at Mideon's incredulous look, Tahlia watched him slink out the door and closed it as ordered, walking back over to take the bag of fries. "I'll warm these up for you, sir." She offered, not bothering to wait for a response and walked over to the small microwave the room came with, popping them in.

While waiting, Tahlia surveyed the damage to his chest and arms, wishing they could've been here to help him when Kane was set on fire. She'd heard Chyna had gotten burned too and had openly laughed along with the Acolytes. Served the bitch right for sticking her nose in the Ministry's business. The microwave went off and she grabbed a paper plate, pouring them along with some ketchup on the side before walking over to set them on the bed beside him. Asking if he was alright would've been stupid on her part, so Tahlia decided to go another route to check on him without showing too much concern.

"How are you feeling? Those look like they hurt."

"Painful would be a good word." She hadn't waited for an order on those fries and ruined them. Scowling, he tossed them aside into the nearby trashcan. "Paul?"

"I'll go get you another order." Sometimes, it was like he was working for an overgrown, evil as hell child. Shaking his head, Paul grabbed his keys and wallet, stepping out the door, muttering about Taker's disgust for reheated fries. They had to be fresh or cold. Never reheated. "Children..."

"How did you occupy your time?" Taker held out a roll of the wrap towards her and stood up, holding out his arms.

"Smoked cigars, played a couple rounds of pool, ate fast food and drank beer in a bar." Tahlia answered promptly, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes since all she was trying to do was help him out.

Honestly, reheated fries weren't that bad as long as they were done the same night they were bought. That was just her though. This man was fickle, she had to remind herself of that.

"It was fun. I like them and Farooq even came up with a nickname for me. Tali." She grinned, wrapping his arms carefully while speaking in a soft warm tone.

"Tali..." He let it roll of his tongue before shrugging. "It works." Once she was done with his arms, he stepped back, frowning down at her. "You realize, you probably saved my life tonight, don't you?" Because Kane and Chyna had come in with weapons… weapons that would have probably left him a vegetable or worse. "So... thank you." It was said gruffly and probably the best she'd get.

"I shudder to think what would've happened had I not been out there tonight overhearing what they had planned." Tahlia murmured softly, the smile on her face nothing more than a frown and reached up to caress his face with the back of her hand. "I should've been there for you, to help you. I know you ordered us to stay away, but…isn't that what we're here for? To watch your back and help you win this war?" Her eyes trailed over the bandages on his body and could feel the tears building, fighting them off as much as she could. "I'm just glad you're still here. I was worried about you. If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself and I know the others won't either."

"Your job is to do what you're told." Honestly, he hadn't expected McMahon to stoop as low as to send someone after hours to attack him, to try to take him out. Taker applauded the move; it was something he would have done. Planned on doing, in his own... fashion. He studied her thoughtfully, realizing she was blinking quite a bit and frowned. Reaching out with a thumb, Taker caught the first and only tear drop that escaped. "Why," He asked musingly. "Are you crying?"

He was amused by all of this and it just cemented how truly twisted this man was. "I got something in my eye." She muttered, not bothering trying to hide the fact she just lied to him and squared her shoulders. Tahlia had to be stronger than this, she was a soldier! Not some sniveling, crying woman who worried about a man that clearly could never feel anything for her. "You need to rest." Looking away from him, she bit her bottom lip and folded her arms in front of her chest, letting out a shaky breath. "I just had to see with my own eyes you were okay and I'm glad you are. I won't take up any more of your time." Picking up her bag, Tahlia slung it over her shoulder and cursed herself mentally for showing weakness.

She had just shown a major flaw to him. She cared. About him. His green eyes widened at that, wondering if she was clinically insane. Taker had told her who he was and hadn't lied. And he had plans for her. He could probably use this to his advantage actually, the more he mused over it.

"Are you trying to lie to me, or yourself?" Taker demanded, a bit curious about that. Because she had cried. And her admitting she had had to see if he was okay, with her own eyes nonetheless, was interesting.

No strings, no expectations…that was the deal, even though she had gone back on her portion all to have 2 nights of passion with him. She wasn't perfect and couldn't just shut her emotions off like a light switch. It didn't work that way.

"I'm overwhelmed to see you in this state. Didn't expect it. And I'm also a little pissed at you, if you really want the truth, because you sent us away when you needed us the most." There, that was half the truth at least. She turned back to face him, unable to deny she did care for him. A lot more than she probably should because it would only end up in heartache if she let her feelings become too intense. "So yes, I let one tear fall and I feel like a jackass now because of it."

"You should, and be pissed all you like. When I want to put you in danger, believe me, I will." Now he was being arrogant and it showed in both the sneer on his face and in his tone. "I didn't need any of you. You eliminated that need when you told me what you heard. You would have been in my way at best, worst a victim or a person of suspect, if things went south." Taker caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You don't have to like my orders, but when I do give one, you will obey and not question them. I do what I do for everyone." Mostly. And just because she did look scrumptious, with her lower lip trying not to jut out and her eyes were still glistening, he kissed her.

Tahlia sighed softly at the feeling of his lips on hers and immediately slid her arms around his neck, being careful of his bandaged chest. Apparently, Taker wasn't in too much pain because he pulled her flush against his body to where their chests collided and deepened the kiss. She knew what this would eventually lead to and, with as bad as his burns were, Tahlia couldn't risk him hurting further. With all the strength in her body, she managed to pull away from him and shook her head vehemently, golden eyes warring with both passion and distress.

"No." When he came toward her to pull her back in his arms, Tahlia took a step back and held her hands up. "Not tonight. You're hurt and you need rest. Heal up and then you can have your way with me." 

Paul walked in at that precise moment, tossing the bag of fries on the bed. "There, now if you-" His eyes moved from Taker and Tahlia, feeling the tension between them. "Everything alright here?" 

She smiled softly, nodding in Paul's direction. "Never better, Brother Paul. I was just leaving. Good night, my Lord." Tahlia bowed her head to Taker and flew out the door with her bag in tow, knowing she would pay for that insolence later. It was worth it as long as he healed up and rested.

What an insolent wench! Who was she to judge if he needed rest, if he was hurt? Snorting, Taker turned away from Paul's knowing gaze and eyed the sack of fries. "Don't say a word."

"Is getting involved with her on any level but professional wise? After all, you recruited her for a reason..."

"I remember."

"And how is she supposed to do that, focus on that, when she's obviously wrapped with you?"

"Then Paul," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe we'll just have to use her... feelings... against her, or to keep her in line."

Paul secretly doubted that, but nodded anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Royal Rumble arrived with the Ministry of Darkness on a mission. A new recruit would happen tonight. Along with her ring attire, Tahlia was required to wear a black velvet robe for what they would be doing tonight. There was no match scheduled for any of the Ministry. They were all focused on the task their master laid out before them and that was the 500-pound Mabel. The man was downright scary, very heavyset and wore ridiculous clothing.

What was even MORE ridiculous was the fact he'd been beaten by Mankind, of all people, in just over 5 minutes in a squash match. Then he was in the Royal Rumble and had been eliminated almost as soon as he arrived in the ring, showing more failure. Tahlia stood beside Taker, staring straight ahead with the Acolytes beside her and Mideon next to Paul, all of them waiting. Once the lights went out in the arena, Mideon and the Acolytes rushed out to start beating down Mabel in the aisle while she trailed behind alongside the master silently.

Taker knew what he had told people about Mabel, about recruiting him, and it was partly true. Mabel would be very loyal and, by the time they were done with him, he would make quite the enforcer. However... he needed someone just a bit more pathetic than Mideon and that was for Mideon himself. Someone Mideon could actually feel like he was above because Mideon was definitely at the bottom of the totem pole. Those he actually wanted, who had drawn his actual attention, that trio would come along soon enough. Not so much the boss, but the two beneath him. They had potential. Bradshaw, Tahlia, these two... they were the ones who would endure long after the Ministry was gone. 

"This is a joke." Ron muttered, shaking his head as Mabel went down just a bit too easily. They were going to have to get his ass to the gym more often or else he'd never last. 

"Can you see a purpose for him, Tahlia?" His tone made it sound like he was asking about the weather.

Tilting her head slightly with the hood up, Tahlia kept her arms folded in front of her chest, the only skin to be seen was her face…if the camera came too close. "Yes, my Lord." When he asked her to elaborate, she didn't respond at first and continued staring at the 500-pound man, nodding confidently. "He is broken, but fixable and we can do that for him. He can be the monster he used to be." This man had actually crushed Undertaker's face with his thigh after performing a leg-drop and required the master to wear a face mask for a few months. Tahlia knew her wrestling history, submerged herself into it at a young age and had it burned into her memory. "He can give us an edge in the war to come, sir." He had asked her opinion and she gave it, bowing her head the moment Taker stepped toward Mabel to remove his hood while the Acolytes and Mideon held the big man still.

There was that too, he conceded. Mabel had broken his orbital bone, to be exact, hence the reason for the mask. It had protected the entire region, allowing that bone to heal. Not the most stylish of looks, but... he had done what was needed. Taker made a mental note to put the man on a treadmill, just because he was petty and that would be an amusing revenge.

"I think he's ready." He made a gesture, not surprised when Bradshaw caught it and nodded. "Tahlia... I don't think the cage is going to hold him if he decides to get himself to full steam." Which he doubted, Mabel hadn't been Mabel in a while; it was like the man had drowned his potential in bad gimmicks and Cheetos.

Nodding, Tahlia stepped back a few feet out of harm's way alongside Paul, watching as Mabel was continuously struck by the Acolytes and Mideon. This was part of the initiation, though she hadn't been beaten down. Her match had been against Ivory and the lights had gone out. She was pulled from the ring, remembering something being slapped over her mouth and woke up in the cellar alongside Mideon. She'd been in a white ragged dress, feet bare and hair down, face devoid of the makeup she'd worn. Instead of freaking out and making a spectacle, she merely sat there waiting to first find out where she was and second, the explanation.

Mideon had hung from the ceiling in shackles and chains because he had fought tooth and nail, yelling out for someone to help him. Tahlia had finally told him it would do no good because nobody could help them and to stop. Soon after, he listened and the shackles were removed before they were brought before the Undertaker. It had shocked her, but after hearing what he had to say, Tahlia and Mideon agreed to join him. Being promised to recapture the WWF Women's championship was also too tempting an offer to pass up.

Some would say he was the devil, promising glittery and golden things in exchange for souls, so to speak. And the likeness wasn't all wrong because he did like to bargain for things he wanted, such as able bodies. Sometimes he even lived up to his end of the bargain. Taker followed lazily as Mabel was beaten backstage and then down the hallway, ignoring the shocked stares of the sheep who worked for Vince, the whispering. He did fall back, making Tahlia and Paul walk before him. Paul, he needed, Paul was his right-hand man and as such, he was a target. He was also fat and slow, easy pickings. Tahlia... well, many females were jealous. He had put her in a very, very interesting place; something no woman had had before. She was a target as well.

"Paul?" 

"Cars are waiting."

All the bags were packed and already waiting to take them to a place on the outskirts of the place. It was an old apartment building of sorts, but had been condemned years ago. Tahlia ignored the glares shot her way and kept her head up, her face stoic and expressionless. People were under the assumption Taker had brainwashed his followers when, in reality, all he'd done was make the chosen offers. It was an honor to be chosen to follow the Phenom and Tahlia didn't care what anyone else thought or felt about her choice.

However, when she bypassed Shane McMahon, her eyes briefly swept him just to see if he had anything planned, another ambush, and the barest hint of a smirk curved her lips before walking out of the building. Once she was in the car with the Acolytes, who had taken a shine to her traveling with them, Tahlia finally removed her black robe and sighed with relief. The robe wasn't cool by any means.

"So, does anyone know why he chose Mabel?" Ron asked curiously. "He used to be a powerhouse back in the day, but..."

Unless Taker thought he could awaken that beast... speaking of beast... Mabel's large backside was sedated and in the small U-Haul trailer they had rented to cart him. If those sedatives wore off, Ron did not want to be in a car with the man. There was a lot of damage a pissed off Mabel could do in a tiny, moving space.

"Maybe he feels pity for the man. I mean, they did battle back in the day and Mabel even broke Taker's face. Maybe he wants to awaken that monster again and use him against the Corporation." Tahlia could only guess along with the Acolytes, hoping this wasn't a mistake on their master's part and immediately pushed that aside. No don't question what he does, she reminded herself, knowing doubts wouldn't do her any favors. "We just have to trust what he wants to do."

"Hey, I do trust Taker, for the most part. Known him a long time, we both have. But at the same time, you got to be careful." He'd never actually say that in front of Taker, just because he liked where his head was and Taker had a very long reach. 

"John!" Ron wasn't stupid; he knew Tahlia had a relationship with the Deadman that was different from the rest of them. No idea what kind and he wasn't speculating.

"Just... we all need to make sure we're eyeing that board of his carefully. We're pawns, and he will... you know." He was loyal to Taker, but he also knew how the Deadman operated if something suddenly changed. He'd cut his losses and change his plan, including those in it.

Somehow, Tahlia knew that was directed at her, but she didn't lash out at Bradshaw because he meant well. He was looking out for her and so was Farooq. They were her boys and they had confided in each other quite a bit lately. She had started accompanying them to the ring during their matches and, surprisingly, the men didn't seem to mind it. Tahlia had no idea why they decided to start liking her, assuming Taker had ordered it, but either way at least they were all on the same page for the moment.

"We're the pieces on his chess board." She nodded, showing Farooq she understood what he said and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving." She hoped wherever they were being taken for the evening had food and a shower to use.

"Yeah... me too." Paul went out earlier and apparently made this place 'livable'. "Said the water runs, but it's cold." The place had been condemned, was on the outskirts of a crappy area, in other words, perfect for them to use for a few days. "He also said we had to stay on the lower floors because Taker was up there earlier and a lot of the flooring is bad." It would never support their combined weight. With the exception of Tahlia, they were all some hefty boys.

"Great." Tahlia did not sound thrilled about these circumstances at all, not bothering to hide her disdain and wished they could stay at a regular hotel. However, this recruit meant a great deal to their master and they had to abide by what he ordered. "If not, we could probably run out and grab something."

The sedative wouldn't last nearly as long on Mabel as it had Mideon. Tahlia was certain she'd been ethered during her own abduction and suddenly felt pity for Mabel, hoping the big man cooperated or else they would have a huge problem on their hands. What the hell was she supposed to do with a 500 mastodon like him? Short of being in the way…Tahlia wondered why exactly she was brought into the Ministry and couldn't figure it out, turning her head to stare out the window.

Taker was waiting impatiently when the Acolytes finally showed up with his cargo. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, a wicked smile lighting up his otherwise pale, demonic face. "Open it up."

"It sounds like he's waking up."

"Open. It. Now." His tone didn't leave for argument in the light of the moon and what few streetlamps remained, Paul could see Taker slid something over his fist. When it was opened, he was there to greet the groggy Mabel, who looked ready to attack out of panic. "Welcome to darkness." He sneered right before planting his weaponized fist right in the bigger man's forehead. Mabel was out again. "Get him inside."

"That's gonna leave a mark." Tahlia muttered to herself, cringing as the big man crumpled to the group in a heap.

She felt bad for Bradshaw and Farooq, who were forced, with Mideon's help, to cart the man inside. Grabbing her bag, Tahlia took in her surroundings and saw they were literally in the middle of nowhere. The snow crunched under her feet as she tightened the black coat around her body and more had started to fall. There was at least 7 inches on the ground, hopefully a storm wasn't on the way. Paul hurried everyone inside where it was warmer, the heat cranking in the old building and Tahlia could only hope it remained that way until they left in the morning to head to Raw. 

"Your room, Sister Tahlia." Paul handed over her key before giving the Acolytes and Mideon theirs, the rooms all side-by-side, but not connected. 

"Brother Paul, please tell us you added food into this plan." 

"Yeah man, we can't waste away here." 

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes at these grown men acting like children. "There's a kitchen stocked. I will cook something…" 

The fat man was on the verge of keeling over, his face beat red from doing all of Taker's bidding that night. "Brother Paul, I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but…you look exhausted. Why don't you let me handle cooking tonight? Please?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, worry flooding her eyes for him.

Paul considered her, finally nodding. Sometimes, he forgot he wasn't a spry young man anymore and he knew Taker forgot as well. Or perhaps Taker just didn't care. It was hard to get a read on his Phenom these days. He was in on most of the younger man's plans, but... he knew there were things Taker didn't tell him, or anyone else for that matter. He kept his secrets closely guarded.

"Thank you. I am going to go lie down." 

Taker heard that and studied his right hand thoughtfully. "Your services won't be needed tonight, Paul."

He caught the nod Paul gave him in acknowledgement. Taker idly wondered who would take Paul's place when the old man was gone. He'd need to start grooming a new right-hand since Paul wasn't in the best health or a spring chicken anymore.

"I've already dosed Mabel again. He should be asleep until morning." Just in case that loaded punch didn't keep the behemoth down.

Tahlia made her way down the hallway and found the kitchen with ease, seeing it had been sanitized already for cooking. Probably Paul's doing, the man really was on top of everything. Pulling her Walkman out and clipping it to the waistband of her jeans, Tahlia got started and pulled out the thawed pork chops from the fridge. She took the saran wrap off of them, seasoned them with salt, pepper and rosemary while the oven heated up. Once it was preheated, she popped them in and moved her head to the beat of the song playing off her Metallica album. The sides would include mashed potatoes and vegetables –Paul already had them prepared and they just had to be warmed up- and she had to peel a lot since there were all huge men within the Ministry to feed, especially Mabel. Sitting down, she began the process with the peeler and started humming softly, trying to her mind off of everything for a little while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he watched her. Taker wasn't cold and had divested himself of unnecessary clothing. He wore steel toed boots and black jeans, his hair held back with a bandana as he needed to go down into the basement to get everything prepared for when his toy did wake up. But first... he had wanted to see what she was up to. Cooking... the woman who had a freezer filled with frozen pizzas could cook? He felt the side of his mouth hitch upwards.

Tahlia was constantly surprising him.

Quietly, he crept up behind her, hearing the music and planted his hands on her hips, not surprised when she whirled around with that peeler and caught her wrist before she could take off his face. Dropping the peeler instantly, Tahlia stared back at him wide eyed and felt his hand release her wrist. She could've taken his eye out!

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" She hissed quietly, taking the ear buds out of her ears and shoved them in her pocket, aware his hands were still on her waist. The potatoes were only half done and suddenly, they were the furthest thing from her mind. "Paul needed a break, that's why I'm doing this, in case you were wondering."

Her hair was currently pulled back in a tight bun with just little wisps clinging to her forehead, since she had to wear the heavy robe during the Royal Rumble earlier that night. Then Tahlia noticed he was bare from the waist down and had to fight back the hunger boiling inside of her. They hadn't had sex since those two days in New York City and Tahlia had avoided him, if she was being honest, when it came to sex.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Providing you don't attack anyone else." He snorted, peering over her shoulder and nodded. Food, real food and not fast food or greasy diner grub, sounded delicious and another wicked smirk spread across his face, his acid green eyes lighting up. "And for dessert?" Taker bent down, running his tongue up the column of her throat to her earlobe, nipping at it. "What's on the menu for that, hmm?"

A shiver shot through her body at the feeling of his tongue and Tahlia smirked, beginning to cut the potatoes up so they would boil faster, dropping them in the pot of water. "I don't know. I didn't really think about that, but I'm sure I could come up with something." Her voice had dropped a low seductive pitch, feeling his arms tighten around her while he continued teasing her neck. "If you have something in mind, I'm open to suggestions." Never once did she stop cutting the potatoes and hoped a couple pounds would be enough to feed everyone.

His massive hands moved down to cup her backside, giving it a firm squeeze. "I have a few ideas." But they'd have to be expounded upon later, he had to go finish up downstairs. "Keep to the first two floors, Tahlia. Everything above that is unsafe." He warned her, reluctantly stepping away. This building would be torn down soon enough, but for now, it would be safe for what they wanted it for. 

Mideon slinked away from the doorway before either could turn around, his mind mulling that interaction.

"Okay. Be careful." Tahlia knew he would be annoyed by her concern over him, but Mabel genuinely scared her. He wasn't a small man, one of the biggest in the WWF currently and didn't want Taker's face crushed again. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

At his curt nod, Tahlia stuck the earbuds back in her ears and began playing her music again, finishing up the meal. It would be edible and good, only because Paul had done the prep work. Tahlia could cook, she just preferred to relax whenever she had the chance to go home and slaving over a hot stove wasn't appealing…at all.

His work in the basement went rather fast. Taker had overseen, personally, the pouring of the concrete, makeshift pillars that stood alone save for their anchor in the floor, that Mabel would be chained too. Then a cage surrounded him. He wasn't risking anything and... he was a little spiteful. Broken orbital bones hurt. When the chains were in place, Taker got the large dolly and began the process of carting the large man over. Not an easy process by any means, but the dolly helped relieve a lot of the weight. By the time Mabel had been chained up and the cage locked, he was glistening with sweat.

An hour later, dinner was finished since the pork chops had to bake a little while longer. They were thicker than normal. Tahlia went to tell everyone and was surprised to see Mideon already asleep. Shrugging, she left him be and figured he'd wake up to eat when he was ready. The Acolytes were the first in the kitchen, followed by Paul and Tahlia offered to make him a plate. He waved her off, patting her cheek affectionately and she watched him closely, monitoring him from a distance. She nodded silently to Bradshaw, who caught her eye and left the kitchen once she was sure the boys would keep an eye on him while she tracked down Taker. He was on the second floor in his room, so Tahlia headed up there and tapped lightly on the door, waiting for the approval to enter.

"Dinner's…" Her voice trailed off at the sight of him dripping with sweat and Tahlia immediately averted her eyes, very tempted to offer to give him a tongue bath. "Dinner's ready whenever you want to eat." She turned, heading back downstairs.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, seeing the sigh in her shoulders as she turned around, keeping the amusement off his face and out of his tone.

He gestured at her to follow him as he stepped into the bathroom, turning on the sink and waiting for the water to run clear before washing the sweat off, meeting her gaze in the cracked, dingy mirror. The jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, because he had other places to clean up as well. Sweat was no one's friend and he did not miss the way her eyes followed the trail of water down his chest.

"Tahlia?"

She had to pull it together, he was just a man with an incredible body and…dear lord, the vision of her tongue running up the length of that stomach…Tahlia had to learn how to breathe again. "Chops, pork chops. Mashed potatoes and veggies." Get a grip idiot, she mentally chastised herself and tore her gaze from his body to look around the bathroom, seeing the grime caked on the floor. "Do you want me to make…Mabel a plate?" She offered softly, trying to get her mind on anything else except tearing the rest of this man's pants off and jumping on him. "I could make you one too, if you want. You look bushed." Reaching up, she swiped a drop of sweat from his cheek and popped her finger in her mouth, savoring the taste.

"I doubt Mabel is going to want to eat anything... when he wakes up. He'll be out for at least the next 12 hours." He had done the math on the weight versus how much sedative and this time, coupled with that punch, Mabel would stay asleep. "Besides... I'm not feeding him until I know how he'll react when he comes too." Taker wasn't above torturing someone and stared intently down at her. He stepped out of his unlaced boots and hoisted her up over his shoulder, smacking her ass. "Dessert first." He growled possessively.

What they did behind closed doors was their business and nobody else's. Even if the Ministry knew about their sexual activities, Tahlia wouldn't deny herself pleasuring this man. She squealed out, not expecting him to lift her over his shoulder and reciprocated by biting into his neck. Not hard, but enough to heat his blood. Hers was already molten lava just being near him in all of his sweaty glory. Feeling her back hit the bed, Tahlia felt his mouth devour hers and slid her hands up his sides to his chest, every part of his body healed from the burns. Using leverage and the strength in her legs, Tahlia turned the tables to where she straddled him and broke the kiss between them. Removing her shirt, Tahlia hovered her mouth over his and denied him the kiss, instead lowering her head to start the exploration of his muscular chest.

"Dessert first indeed." She purred, sliding a finger down his chest and reached up to undo the bun her hair was in, letting the blackish purple tresses spill down her back and over her shoulders.

His response was to capture her jaw in one strong hand and force her head back up. He plundered her mouth, taking what he would and let go after they were both breathless. "You may proceed." He rumbled huskily, seeing the glazed look in her amber eyes and knew it was likely the same with his. Taker would let her explore, for now, until he was ready to take over. He folded his arms behind his head, watching her intently and groaned when she purposefully brushed her hand against his straining cock, tempted to reach down and free it from its prison. "Wicked, Tahlia..."

"I can be." She conceded, nipping at his lower abdomen and traced the BSK Pride tattoo with her tongue, gently stroking him through the confines of his jeans. He said dessert and she could use a protein shake, amber eyes nothing more than liquid gold. "Mmm…" Tahlia slipped off his body and pushed him back down when he went to sit up, shaking her finger at him. "Let me pleasure you, Taker."

Pulling his jeans off, she kneeled before him on the bed and enjoyed how his cock stood at full attention because of her. She knew it was her administrations causing his erection and felt a power rush over her. This was the only time she would have remotely any power over Taker and took full advantage of it, gliding her tongue over the tip to taste the pre-cum that'd formed. Mine, she thought, knowing better than to say that aloud and continued teasing him, licking him up and down like a popsicle.

Some women liked being dominated while they were sucking cock. Some women would bite and he had no idea what kind of woman she was. Given her submissive ways when it came to their relationship outside the bedroom... she might bite. Taker knew she wasn't a pushover, she viewed deferring to him as part of her role as his lesser. One hand gripped the sheet behind him when he felt her tongue on him like she was a lolly, the other was inching its way to her hair.

Whatever he did to her, Tahlia would never hurt him or bite him, prepared for the consequences of her actions. He tasted incredible, her eyes closing to relish the feeling of his cock against her tongue and made sure not to use her teeth. His hand burying in her hair made her moan against him as she began slowly swirling her tongue around the tip. He hardened more against her touch and tongue if that was possible, the veins popping out to touch her palm. It wouldn't be long before he climaxed and Tahlia wanted to swallow him whole, looking up at him to lock molten gold on dark forest green.

Her eyes told him silently she would finish him off as her mouth opened wider to take as much of his girth as she possibly could. He was huge, there was no way she would fit his entire cock into her mouth and Tahlia thanked the stars for not having a gag reflex. It'd fit, but she'd probably have split lips and a sore throat... he was considering it, knowing with a little easing, she could take him balls deep in that luscious mouth of hers. Maybe another time, when Taker could position her and make it easier; first time always deserved a bit of consideration.

"Fuck, Tahlia..." He growled, fisting his hand in her hair, wrapping the silky tresses around his hand, his hips arching up to meet her lips as she showcased a set of skills he had definitely not recruited her for.

During their time in her apartment, Tahlia had stuck straight to screwing and let Taker have foreplay, if he wanted. He'd tasted her pussy quite a bit, so it was only fair she did the same to him. Sliding her hand up his glistening chest, Tahlia worked her mouth up and down his length, digging her nails into the middle of his chest and moaned uncontrollably. It wasn't called a job for nothing, but it was one she definitely wanted to give.

She wanted to make Taker feel worshipped, needed and desired the same way he made her while they were in her small studio apartment. He had done the majority of the exploring and worshipping, treating her better than she could ever fathom. Reaching down, her soft hand fondled his balls while her nails slid down his abdomen and bobbed her head up and down his cock faster, driving him even deeper into her mouth to where his tip brushed the back of her throat.

If she kept that up, Taker was likely to drown her in semen. He could feel his balls tensing, knowing he was moments from exploding and grit his teeth. It was a battle of his will versus her worship of him. And that was exactly what it felt like, Tahlia was worshipping with her mouth, tongue, her hands... his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything coiled in him.

"Tahlia!" He got out through grit teeth, letting go of her hair before he tore it out and brought his fists down on the mattress, not caring who heard what came next as he exploded into her willing mouth.

Slamming her eyes shut, Tahlia was prepared for the eruption in her mouth and swallowed all of him, forcing it down her throat. It was a lot, way more than she anticipated, but not a single drop was wasted. Her nails raked down his thighs, a shudder overtaking him from the aftershocks of his climax and Tahlia moaned, finally reluctantly pulling her mouth away from his sagging cock, breathing heavily from the workout she just had. She sat back on her haunches, wiping the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb and pressed a soft kiss to his navel just above the place she'd thoroughly pleasured.

"Mmm…" Nuzzling his stomach, Tahlia stayed there for a few minutes and breathed him in, sweat and all, calming her raging body down.

"Good girl." He murmured, caressing her hair with his rather limp hand, feeling his heart still racing and aftershocks sending tremors through him.

Taker imagined she hadn't expected that much and he hadn't either, to be honest. Apparently, she worked him up without realizing it. He stretched, testing out his limbs before grabbing her by the shoulders and hauling her up the length of his body, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss, not minding the taste of himself on her tongue.

"We're not finished, Tahlia." He promised huskily. "Not by a long shot." He was already rising to the occasion again.

"Didn't think we were, Taker."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tahlia sat back long enough to remove her bra before capturing his lips in another explosive kiss, their tongues swirling together in a dance of seduction. She heard his growl and soon felt her back meet the bed, Taker turning the tables on her. This time, she stayed where she was and caressed his arm and upper back while he teased her neck and ear, bunching his hair in her other hand. Tahlia writhed beneath him, more than ready to take whatever he had to offer and felt tremors of her own overtake her body.

Feasting on her, Taker did not need supper when he had a feast laid out before him, or beneath his as it were. He took his time, working her up into a frenzy before turning attention to her thighs and other areas, but always coming back to her bundle of nerves with his tongue. Gliding a leg up her calf, having long ago divested her of her clothing, and in between her legs, Taker slid one long finger into her. He growled his approval at the feeling of her velvet walls immediately clamping down on him, the slick heat enveloping him and he could remember very well what that had felt around his cock.

Tahlia fisted the sheets on the bed, her legs draped over his broad shoulders and arched her body into his mouth. His forearm came down against her lower half, keeping her still and that drove Tahlia to near insanity. This man's tongue on her sex sent her world spiraling off its axel, the hot coil within her stomach forming. It wouldn't take long for her to cum in buckets for him, which is exactly what he wanted. Tahlia couldn't make it easy for him though, fighting back her climax and gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes in the back of her head at how incredible his tongue felt. She cried out, feeling his teeth scrape her swollen clit and whimpered, forcing another shudder to overtake her body. Gripping her breasts tightly, Tahlia could feel her end coming and felt her body betraying her, her breathing erratic by now.

"No!" Was her response when he pulled away long enough to demand her to let go for him, shaking her head prolonging the inevitable. "Not…yet…"

"Now, pet, now..." Taker breathed against her clit, smirking when another whimper was dragged from her reluctant throat.

He added another finger, crooking them against the nerve bundle inside of her, the one too many men liked to call a myth… those amateurs. The way her hips began bucking, even more wildly then before. He had to actually hold her down with his free hand, refusing to stop until she begged for mercy and even then, he didn't let up.

Two of his fingers felt like an actual dick was inside of her. Her resolve cracked and soon she completely shattered to pieces against him, surrendering everything. Tahlia couldn't hold back or fight off her climax anymore, the hot coil inside of her springing free and cried out his name in her release. Hot juices flowed from her trembling body into his greedy hungry mouth, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Collapsing back on the bed while he feasted on her ambrosia, Tahlia could only stare up at the ceiling and tried catching her breath. Sure her heart would fly out of her chest at any second from how fast it thundered against her chest.

Her body was now slicked in sweat much like his, overexerted from everything he forced her body to experience with that evil slick tongue and mouth of his. Taker didn't even give Tahlia time to recover before he had crawled up her body and drawn her legs over his hips, positioning himself at her sopping entrance. When her eyes met his, wide, he gave her a very evil smile and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself within her still recovering, still clenching body.

"Christ!" He hissed between his teeth, taking a moment to breathe before withdrawing and snapping forward again, his hands on her, guiding her to meet him as he set the pace.

All Tahlia could do was meet him for every thrust he produced inside her body, gripping his arms to where her nails left half-shaped crescent moons embedded into his skin. This was the first time they had sex outside of her apartment in New York City, their bubble and she had no complaints. Her breasts bounced up and down as he increased the pace, spreading her thighs apart wider.

"N-New position…"

Tahlia brought his face down to hers, kissing him soundly and managed to pry her legs from around his waist to sit upright in bed. She pushed him back to give her enough room to turn, now sitting on all fours in front of him with her backside in his vision. He would go a lot deeper with penetration this way and be able to dominate her, both of them won. Missionary style was alright, but nothing compared to straight up doggy style dirty sex. She didn't have to say anything, merely looking over her shoulder at him and slid her tongue out across her upper lip slowly.

His response was to place a large hand squarely in the middle of her back and push her down face first into the mattress, leaving her spread to his lusty gaze. "Delicious." He thundered, bending down to bite a very pert cheek, smirking when her body flinched and laved the spot with his tongue.

She'd have a bite shaped bruise there for a few days; good thing she wasn't in the habit of flashing her backside to the cameras. Not that he would have minded hearing her explain that one. Managing to turn her head to the side so she could breathe, Tahlia gripped the sheets and cried out the moment he filled her to capacity again. She didn't mind having a mark from Taker, the proof was his symbol carved into her body. It was nothing more than a scar now, a beautiful reminder of what she'd sacrificed and her complete devotion to him. Never did she think he'd be interested in her sexually, but hell maybe that was part of why he brought her into the fold in the first place.

Being used for sex was an unsettling thought, but Tahlia wasn't concerned about it right now. After the passion haze cleared from her brain, she'd be able to think clearly, but right now all she cared about was being thoroughly fucked by her Lord and master. Her moans had turned mostly into cries, the feeling of him plummeting in and out of her receptive sensitive body, and how deep he drove, made a rush of heat crash over her. She had surrendered to him in every way, giving into temptation and currently reaped the benefits by having her nearly numb pussy pounded.

Tahlia would also have a sore backside to match because he was delivering a spanking, though she didn't seem to mind at all. He was admiring his handiwork, the red cheeks, and bent down to run his tongue up her spine, growling. "Mine."

A little pain and pleasure never hurt anyone and Tahlia had a high threshold for pain, so his slaps just made her pussy tingle with delight. The conviction in his growl claiming her just spread the forest fire already raging inside of her and only he would be able to put it out. Tahlia felt his hand bury in her hair, yanking her up to where her back collided with his chest as he continued hammering in and out of her, the bed squeaking dangerously under both of their weight.

Even when it broke they didn't stop, the ecstasy overwhelming their senses and any rationality. Tahlia could only lull her head back against his shoulder, his teeth sinking into the spot where her shoulder met the neck and cried out again, knowing she would sport a lovely mark there too. Soon, they reached their end as their bodies sagged against each other, slowly coming down from the intense sexual high they'd rocketed to. He flopped on the bed beside her, knowing if he didn't, he'd crush her.

Now back at her apartment, the only place to really sleep was her mattress on the floor, so they'd fallen asleep together. This time, however, she had her own room and, even though his bed was broken, Tahlia didn't think he would allow her to actually sleep overnight in here. They were sex and nothing else, that's what he wanted and she didn't expect a single thing from him.

"Fuck…" Tahlia cursed, trying to push herself up and finally succeeded, every part of her body burning, arms and legs in particular. Her breathing came under control again to where she wasn't heaving and her heart rate had gone back to normal. "Wow…" Then she surveyed the damage they'd done and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, amusement twinkling in her golden eyes.

Taker rolled out of the broken bed and stood there, naked with his hands on his hips, surveying the damage. Well... structurally... it would hold, the floor and walls, the bed was royally screwed. He looked behind the headboard, smirking at the hole in the wall. Paul's wall to be exact and began laughing outright when his right-hand flipped him off.

"We're relocating, Tahlia." He was starving and Paul was liable to shoot them, his face was not happy. Scooping her upright, Taker gently set her on her feet.

To say Tahlia was mortified would've been the understatement of the century. How the hell did they not see Paul staring back at them in the throes of passion?! She'd never dressed so fast in her life, her face BURNING crimson and shook her head at Taker's thoroughly amused face. Jesus, she would NEVER live this down.

"Umm sorry, Brother Paul…"

He flipped her off too, which made Taker laugh harder and Tahlia decided to vacate the room immediately, shaking her head. This would go down as probably the most humiliating night of her life. Taker let her flee, figuring she'd need a moment or three to calm down as she was beet red and cursing up a storm. Laughing, he retrieved his pants, making sure his backside was to Paul as he put them on.

"Screw you too, Mark."

"Temper, temper."

"You do realize, if word gets out..."

Why did Paul have to be such a realist? He zipped his fly, turning and considered it. "It won't." He said confidently. "And if it does, I'll deal with it."

"What about her?" Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Does this change... anything?"

"Of course not."

* * *

The following morning found Tahlia waking up alone, naked again, after Taker coerced into bed a second time. She was out of her mind to sleep with him repeatedly, but…who was she to deny the man? It shocked her when, after they were finished, Taker merely pulled her into his arms to spoon up against her, falling into a deep sleep. They hadn't talked about anything, just had sex and then fell asleep in each other's arms. It was nice being held throughout the night, but waking up alone stung a bit. Sighing, Tahlia tossed the sheet off of her and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Bradshaw hadn't been lying about the water not having a drop of warmth unless boiled. After she finished and dressed, Tahlia brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back in a ponytail before heading out to see what was going on with the Ministry.

"Calm yourself..." He was teasing Mabel, who had not woken up in the best of moods. In fact, he had woken up insane. "You haven't even tried to hear my offer."

"Go fuck yourself, Deadman! I know what you do, brainwashing these people!"

"Bradshaw... hand me the taser." Taker extended a lazy hand, his fingers curling around the weapon of choice. "Language and manners, or else." He sparked it threateningly.

"We're not brainwashed, jackass." Bradshaw muttered, folding his arms in front of his chest while Farooq stood on the other side of the cage. They didn't have much time since Raw was a few hours away from this location.

"Just hear what he has to say. What harm will it do?" He'd known Mabel for a long time, coming up through the company with the man along with Undertaker and Farooq.

"Look man, we can leave the group anytime we want. He's not keepin' us hostage or nothing like that. Hear him out and then go from there." Farooq was a veteran along with Bradshaw, Undertaker, Paul and Mabel. Mideon was the only one who hadn't been in the company but a couple years, as far as he knew anyway.

"The sooner you stop bein' a jackass and listen, the sooner you can eat. We got food for ya." Maybe that would entice the mastodon.

Shutting his eyes, Mabel couldn't believe this was happening to him and wondered why he, of all people, was targeted by the Undertaker. "Fine." He gritted out, narrowing his eyes to slits at the Deadman. "I want out of this cage first. THEN I'll listen to what you have to say."

Taker's response was to zap the cage, forcing Mabel to step away from it. "No." Because he didn't trust Mabel, at all. "First, you hear what I have to say, then we discuss you getting out of that cage."

Considering what Mabel could do when properly motivated, Paul thought that was a wise decision and held a finger up to his lips when Tahlia came down the stairs, gesturing for her to steer clear.

"Damn it!" Mabel growled, tempted to try busting his way out of the cage and jumped back when Taker zapped it a second time. His eyes landed on the woman on the stairs and raised a brow, then remembered the woman who joined the Ministry. "Fine, tell me what the hell this is about." He'd do just about anything to get out of this cage, hoping Bradshaw and Farooq hadn't just fed him lines of bullshit.

Tahlia hadn't meant to interfere and silently crept her way back upstairs, not spotting Mideon anywhere. Where the hell had he gone off to? Sighing, she grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from the room she shared with Taker and headed outside. There was a lot a foot of snow on the ground and she opened her mouth as the flakes kept falling, catching a few in her mouth. Having her Walkman in hand, Tahlia put her CD on and stuck the ear buds in her ears before falling back in the snow to create a snow angel. This was better than being inside hearing Mabel cussing and growling up a storm.

Mideon had been caught lurking outside of doors that morning by Paul and told it would be in his best interest to make himself useful while they were here. Then he had been handed a snow shovel. So he was out here, cleaning off the cars and shoveling the snow aside to make a path from the building to the vehicles. He was grumbling under his breath, wondering if Paul would tell the Undertaker. It wasn't like he was trying to be nosy; he was just checking in with everyone, so to speak.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The small pause in between songs had Tahlia notice Mideon shoveling snow and she had to fight the urge not to laugh. She wondered if breakfast had been prepared. "Probably not." Deciding to head back inside, Tahlia sighed when she was stopped by the sound of Mideon's voice and shut her eyes briefly. She had to acknowledge him or else it would be disrespectful to the entire group, which is something she wouldn't do. "Hey, I was gonna make some coffee or hot chocolate. Do you want some?" It looked like he'd just finished shoveling and was frozen solid. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Nodding, he let her lead the way, stomping his boots off and inwardly cursed Paul. Only that evil, spiteful prick would send him out here in the freezing weather. "I-I c-can h-help." He chattered through his teeth once they had shed their winter gear. "Boss likes his coffee black." Mideon added, not aware she already knew how Taker took a lot of things. Like her, sunny side up.

"No, you just sit down and try to warm up. And try to stop chattering, it's not good for your teeth."

Tahlia took her hooded sweatshirt off and draped it over his shoulders since it was twice her size. She loved huge sweatshirts. They were comfortable and warm, this one would almost fit him, so the shoulders would be covered.

"So hot chocolate or coffee for you?" When he said coffee, she nodded and began brewing a pot, not seeing anything made for breakfast. That was her next task, especially since a hot meal would warm Mideon up good and proper. "You should really invest in some gloves." He was out there with bare hands; Tahlia actually felt sorry for him.

"Didn't think about it."

He managed with a smile, though, if Paul was going to have him out shoveling and stuff in this horrendous cold, Mideon sure would be buying himself a couple pairs. And some proper snow boots or something. When he realized what she was doing, he started to get up.

"Let me help. I can cook." Breakfast for sure, because that was his favorite meal. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, French toast... a bowl of Kix.

Now that he looked warmed up and the chattering had stopped, Tahlia didn't mind him helping, returning a genuine smile. Mideon was her friend, but ever since they'd been initiated into the Ministry, things between them had been tense. She missed her friend, so it was nice to stand beside him talking and laughing while cooking. Hopefully, Taker managed to get through to Mabel or else they would more than likely be staying here a few more days. Home cooked meals were a lot better than fast food or room service at a hotel, so maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. Her and Taker couldn't break any more beds though since they were limited, if they jumped into bed together again.

"Do you want me to finish up while you go inform everyone breakfast is ready?" She offered, taking over stirring the pancake batter and could see the elation on Mideon's face to do it. "Go on, I can finish up."

Nodding, he took off down the stairs. Mideon was greeted to the Acolytes facepalming themselves while Paul was shaking his head. Taker was standing there, smiling that evil grin of his that made chills go through Mideon. That was not a good smirk. He took in Mabel, who was laying on the ground, twitching and gathered what had happened.

"Uh, breakfast is ready."

"Good. I'm starving." Mabel was going to need some time to think about it. He had Taker fooled and acted like he was accepting of everything, then attacked the minute that door was open. Fine, he wasn't above brainwashing a person.

Tahlia had just finished the last of the bacon when the Acolytes, Paul, Mideon and Taker, with taser gun in hand, walked inside. "Okay gentlemen and master, there is bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast, eggs and hash browns to choose from. Mideon did the majority of the work, so dig in."

Fixing herself a plate, Tahlia walked out of the kitchen and found the sitting room, where there was plenty of room for everyone to sit down and eat comfortably. The table and chairs wouldn't hold their weight, it would buckle for sure. Her thoughts went back to Mabel, wondering if the big man would accept being in the group or decline. He hadn't eaten since they abducted him, but food was a pleasure and Taker could be an evil man when he wanted to be.

It wasn't like they had Mabel all that long, less than 24 hours, so Taker wasn't worried about starvation kicking in anytime soon. Might actually be good for the guy. He made sure there was a bottle of water in there. Mabel would need it after pissing himself.

"Mideon... when you're finished eating, toss a bucket of water on Mabel." So the guy didn't reek of piss the next time he went down there.

After breakfast, Tahlia was thoroughly bored while Taker and Paul talked over who the next recruits would be. How many men would Taker allow to follow him? She knew another woman wouldn't, she was the only one, but couldn't help wondering who else he had in mind. Needing to get her mind focused on something else, Tahlia strapped her fingerless gloves on, pulled a long-sleeved shirt on with black stretch pants and boots before going outside. There was a court of sorts, a patio, so she began shoveling it off in order to get some kind of workout.

Tahlia was restless, blasting music in her ears away and didn't stop until the entire thing was completely clear. Changing out of the boots into her workout shoes, she began to do exercises, needing to keep her body in shape and did sprints back and forth on the patio, touching each side every couple seconds. It was a way to keep her speed and agility intact, exercises that didn't require being at a gym. Maybe going for a run around the property wouldn't be a bad idea either. However, her workout was cut short when Paul walked out and informed her she was being summoned by Taker. She walked back in with him, pulling her ear buds out and stuffed her fingerless gloves in the back pocket of her pants, wondering what this was about.

He was waiting with a list and held it out to her. "We're going to be here a few days. This is what I want. You may ask the men what they need and add whatever you wish." Taker then held out a credit card between two fingers. "You should also invest in appropriate nightwear. Something I can tear off you." Her practical pajamas... he would feel almost bad about destroying. Lingerie, not so much. "Take one of the boys with you." 

"We need another first aid kit." 

"Add that as well."

He wants me to go shopping, had been her first thought and it took A LOT of restrain and resolve on her part not to slap him for that lingerie comment. She did NOT wear any of that lacy crap, not like she had the night of initiation. However…Tahlia smiled sweetly and took the credit card, bowing her head with absolute wicked intentions in her eyes.

"It will be done, my Lord." Mideon was OUT of the question, but at the same time…maybe it would help get their friendship back on track if she asked him to tag along. It could be amusing to watch how he reacted in a lingerie store, of all places. "Brother Paul, do you need anything?" 

This sickly-sweet tone of voice of hers told him one thing: Taker was in TROUBLE later on and he had to fight back a smirk. "Not at the moment, no. The Acolytes will probably request beer, though. Fair warning." 

"I'll go find out." Turning, she left the room to go track down who she considered to be her boys. "Being sent on an interesting errand, do you two need anything besides beer?"

Taker had caught that tone and wasn't overly concerned. She'd probably rack up his credit card and he didn't really care. He had other, more pressing, things to worry about than her being annoyed with him. Not like she wouldn't forgive him later when he took her to heights only he could.

"I'm going back downstairs."

"Pizza." Ron grunted, smirking when she rolled her eyes. "Cigars."

"Sunday paper and a deck of cards, darlin'."

"You got it, anything else?" Tahlia asked while jotting those items on the list Taker had given her and kissed each of their cheeks. "Hold the fort down while I'm gone and there's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." Walking out of their room, Tahlia went on the hunt for Mideon and found him in his room, laying in bed. "Hey big guy, wanna join me for a shopping trip?" She waved the paper with a smile. "It's for everyone, mostly the master though. You can pick out what you need or want. He gave me his credit card to use." Tossing him the keys, Tahlia didn't give him a chance to respond and handed him the coat. "I'll even let you drive."

Nodding, Mideon scrambled off the bed to follow her while putting on his jacket. He definitely needed some winter wear and laundry stuff. "Think there's a working washer and dryer in this place?" He asked curiously, mostly because they had been on the road awhile, at least the men had, and he needed to wash his clothes badly. "We should find a truck stop and take hot showers." He did not understand how Taker could tolerate the cold the way he did.

"Yeah, it's downstairs though…where Mabel is." Tahlia didn't want to go down there and nobody else did besides Taker, apparently. "Maybe we can get some stuff washed or just pick out new clothes while we're out. And cold showers aren't that bad, just work out beforehand. They feel good actually." She shrugged, not bothered by them either, but then again Taker had kept her heated since they'd gotten there. "But if you want to stop at a Laundromat to get some stuff cleaned, we can do that. He didn't give me a time frame, so we can do whatever as long as we picked up everything on the list."

He shook his head, she was crazy. "It's freezing, the middle of winter, we're shacked in a drafty, condemned building with ice cold water and it's not that bad?" He began laughing, shaking his head and wrapped an arm around her in a quick one-armed hug. "You're a lot tougher than most people give you credit for." Mideon already knew she was tough. Tahlia had spent a month in a cage and not broken. Mabel, on the other hand… he frowned. "I don't think he's going to mind us being gone a bit. Mabel is being... stubborn. Should we gather up everybody's things? We can drop it off and pay the people to do it while we run errands." Laundromats usually had attendants who did that sort of thing. Mideon had used that service a lot since becoming a wrestler.

Tahlia wasn't sure if Taker would condone that, but it was worth asking. She would not take his belongings without permission, enjoying having her head attached to her shoulders. "Go start the car, I'll go ask everyone really fast." She took off out the door, first asking the Acolytes and carried out a bag of their clothes before heading back into the sitting room. Taker was alone, Paul was nowhere to be found and Tahlia surmised he was probably downstairs doing something with Mabel. "Mideon made a good point about our laundry piling up. Do you want me to take your stuff to have washed at a Laundromat, sir?" She used that word just in case someone walked in and had already grabbed her things on the way to ask him. "He's also going with me shopping."

"Yeah, that's fine. Take everything." It wasn't like he was in the habit of leaving anything in his pockets usually. "Look," He caught her by the arm before she could walk away, pulling her into him. "Watch what you say around Mideon. I know you two have a... unique... relationship, but he's not all there." Which was probably rich coming from him since he wore robes and called him the Lord of Darkness.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to ask Mideon to be the one to shop with her, but…there was no changing it now. "I'll be careful." She murmured, reaching up to stroke his beard gently with her fingers and accepted a kiss from him, only pulling back when they began melting against each other. Plenty of time for that later. "See you in a little while."

Tahlia winked over her shoulder and headed to the room they shared to grab his clothes. Lugging 4 bags of clothes outside to the car, Mideon hopped out of the car to help her and Tahlia made sure to tie them all tightly so nothing would fall out. They took off a few minutes later, heading toward the nearest Laundromat and turned on rock on the radio.

When Paul found out Taker had sent not only Tahlia out, but had allowed Mideon to go with her, he arched an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

"He calms down around her. Also, if he runs his mouth, she'll come right back to me and report it."

"You're cruel, you know that?"

He grunted and nodded; it seemed about right though he preferred to think of himself as a man with a plan.

Instead of going to each store together, Tahlia split the list in half with Mideon to knock it out quicker. The clothes wouldn't take that long to have washed and dried, so they were on a time constraint as far as picking them up before the Laundromat closed. It wasn't a 24 hour one like others she'd gone to. So while Mideon took care of Taker and Paul's items, she grabbed what the Acolytes wanted and then reluctantly walked into a lingerie store, groaning. This was not her. This wasn't who she was.

Sighing, Tahlia began sifting through everything that was black, purple, grey or white, knowing any other color was off limits. She absolutely refused to buy anything with a G-string or thong, not caring if that's the type of lingerie Taker preferred. After picking out 5 sets, she paid for them and had them bagged up before walking out, meeting up with Mideon in their meeting spot. When he asked what was in the bag, all she did was shake her head, muttering 'don't ask' under her breath.

He eyeballed the bags, trying to figure out what she had bought, but they were just plain black plastic, much like any other store. Then Mideon realized it could have been something... personal, feminine hygiene for example, and shuddered, letting it go. He liked her and didn't want to know about her personal belongings.

"I got what was on the list, and a few extras." Such as deodorant for the guys because Bradshaw needed it badly.

Along with the lingerie, she had also gotten toiletries like shampoo and conditioner for herself, shaving cream with a shaver, things like that. The lingerie store had it all, surprisingly. She still couldn't believe the things she picked out to wear for Taker, contemplating if she should go through with her devious idea. Probably not, he would paddle her backside until it was black and blue if she did. Tahlia nodded when Mideon asked if she was ready to go to the Laundromat and followed him out, trying not to let her cheeks turn crimson at the thought of wearing any of this lingerie in front of the master.

They put the bags in the backseat and took off with Tahlia deep in thought staring out the window. It shouldn't have bothered her Taker wanted her to look a little…sexier for him, but for some reason it did. She was a very simple woman, not complicated and apparently he wanted sexy and complicated. She just hoped he enjoyed whatever she picked out because it would only be worn for his eyes only, no one else's.

Truth be told, one could tell a lot about a person by what they wore underneath their day clothes. For example, Tahlia usually wore cotton underwear and bras. She was a very practical sort of woman who preferred to focus on what was outside as well as be comfortable. Taker wanted to know what Tahlia would bring back to wear for him, if she would be comfortable in it or if she would sigh in relief when he did rip it off of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Why am I doing this? Is the sex really THAT good I have to degrade myself like this?" Tahlia muttered to herself, pulling on the lingerie she'd bought and stared in the cracked mirror, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

This wasn't her style or practical, just a visual for Taker's pleasure. The lengths she was willing to go to for some dick was astounding. Out of the 5, she decided to start with the one she thought Taker would enjoy most and had only bought it because of him. It was a black mesh cutout strappy teddy, see-through everywhere. Featuring a sheer crocheted bodice and decorative multi straps, there were big holes that accented the center on both sides. The material was elastic for comfort, no lace.

The bottom featured high-cut thighs that flattered her slender strong legs and clung to her sexy curves. Bottom line, there was not much left to the imagination with this particular piece of lingerie and she ignored the fact her nipples were clearly showing through the mesh fabric. Pulling the black silk robe on she'd bought, –it rested just above the knee and once again wasn't lacy- Tahlia tied it tightly around her waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Taker was not in the bedroom, not yet. He was downstairs, sipping a beer in the kitchen and staring broodingly at the faded and cracked wall, wondering just why the hell he had picked this place. Oh yes... because he didn't want Mabel getting loose and actually destroying something valuable. Mabel was steadfast in refusing and his bargaining was turning out to be baiting to try to get any of them near that cage door. Taker wanted him, badly, but at this point it was just to break the idiot and turn him into another mindless devotee That was about all he was going to be good for once he was done. He drained what was left of his beer and tossed it at the wall, growling. His gaze moved upward, towards the ceiling, where Tahlia was waiting on him no doubt. Smirking, Taker headed up to see what his little playmate had bought.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips not seeing Taker in the bedroom yet because it gave Tahlia plenty of time to push aside doubts. Taker would see right through them. He didn't want a woman who doubted herself and didn't think she was sexy. Tahlia had to channel sexy…somehow, but had no idea how to do it. Granted, her ring attire was sexy, but it also covered up all the important fragments of her body and she absolutely detested bra and panty matches. Vince had forced her into them prior to her becoming part of the Ministry.

Pacing back and forth, Tahlia chewed her thumbnail trying to channel sexy.

Sexy…it was in the attitude and how she carried herself, body language. Maybe her voice needed to be changed too. Sinking down on the bed with another groan, Tahlia buried her face in her hands and couldn't believe she sunk this low for her master. Her head snapped up when the doorknob twisted and immediately sat upright, pushing her left down hair out of her face impatiently. Sexy, think sexy, she mentally coached herself, looking up at him and swallowed hard, immediately sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

Stepping into the room, Taker ducked his head in order to make it through the doorframe, turning to shut and lock it behind him. He shed his boots, socks and shirt before sighing and unfastening his long black hair, running his nimble fingers through it to loosen it from the braid he had been wearing it in all day. Finally, Taker shifted so he was facing her, his emerald green eyes widening as he took in what she was wearing.

"Stand up." He ordered, unable to keep the huskiness from seeping into the growled command.

Obeying, Tahlia slowly slid from the bed and felt a shiver rush through her at the sound of his voice dropping several octaves. It was already low, the huskiness made it sound nothing more than raging thunder. She kept her arms at her sides and didn't look down, knowing that wouldn't be smart on her part. Confidence, she had to show it and felt him circle her to stand behind her, pulling her back against his chest with his hands played on the robe over where it was tied.

"Wait." She gripped his wrist before he could undo the tie and let out a shaky breath, staring straight ahead not sure why she stopped him. This was all really new to her and Tahlia had definitely stepped out of her comfort zone doing this. "I hope what I picked out pleases you." Calling him sir, Lord and master wasn't happening, not since they were completely alone.

She was awkward, uncomfortable, and whatever she had picked out was obviously not something she would have normally selected. So... that meant Tahlia had gone out of her way to find something to please him, something beyond her comfort zone. Stroking his beard, he gently nudged her out away from the bed, more towards the middle of the room and began circling his prey. He trailed a finger along her shoulder, taking in the feel of her robe. When he was in front of her again, he reached for the ties, cocking an eyebrow when her hands convulsively flinched and undid them, letting the robe fall open.

"Remove it."

Another deep breath found the robe fluttered to the floor and pooling at her feet, once again her arms at her sides. It took a lot of willpower on Tahlia's part not to cover her breasts, which were nearly exposed completely through the mesh crochet material. The dark areolas of her breasts could clearly be seen, her pale skin making the teddy stand out. Tahlia didn't believe in tanning beds and had been pale all her life, preferring her skin to stay that way instead of roasting under a hot sun. Granted, she'd had a few sunburns in her days, but usually they never lasted and always turned into a tan. Watching his finger twirl, Tahlia slowly did a completely turn for him to let him get the full vision of her both front and back, amber eyes finally locking on smoldering dark green.

It took everything in him not to throw her down on the bed and ravage her. He knew his lust was displayed in his eyes, written across his face and he did not care. Seeing her in this outfit, something he knew she wouldn't have bought under any circumstances save pleasing him aroused something quite primal in him. Taker began circling her again, letting one single finger trace the outfit -if it could even be called that- rather enjoying the way she tremored under the slightest of touch. Finally coming to a halt behind her, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back until her back was aligned against his chest.

"The things I'm going to do to you tonight..." It was a dark promise.

He was pleased with her selection and that alone made Tahlia breathe a silent breath of relief, her head lulling back against his muscular chest. She enjoyed feeling his arm around her and his touch…hell, everything about this man turned her on. His voice, the way he carried himself and exuded confidence and cockiness. Normally, that would've been a turn off, but on Taker it…fit.

"You approve then." It wasn't a question and her voice was warm, soft and seductive all wrapped in one. Tahlia felt her own confidence in the way she looked rise, knowing it was because of the man standing behind her, holding her and caressing her stomach through the mesh material of her lingerie. "Mmm I look forward to finding out what you plan on doing to me, Taker…"

If he would have been any other man, Taker would have right then and there felt just the tiniest bit of remorse for what he was planning for her, but... he didn't. At all. He would do what he promised, ravage her and leave her reeling, senseless, and then... then he would put into action the plan he had been musing on for quite some time. Women, he had learned, were much more receptive to _suggestions_ after they had been made to see stars. Growling, he stooped and scooped Tahlia into his arms, lowering his head to meet hers in a greedy kiss.

Stars, a white blinding light and hours of foreplay followed by possibly the best sex of her life left Tahlia a heavy breathing, sweaty and satisfied mess. The lingerie she wore was in tatters on the floor while she lay on top of Taker, his own sweat mixing with hers. It was a delicious feeling and one she never wanted to pull away from. Taker had made good on his promise and shown her passion beyond imagination, pushing her body to the absolute limit. Every part of her quivered and pulsated in both pain and pleasure – another exquisite feeling. If Tahlia wasn't careful, she would fall in love with this man and that could not happen; she had to keep reminding herself this was sex between them and nothing more, even though it felt like so much more. Rolling off of him, Tahlia landed on the back to stare up at the ceiling and felt her breathing slowly regulate again along with her heartbeat, her thighs still trembling.

It always felt like more, that was about the only downside to sex, especially when it came to women who were more than a onetime deal. He knew to just let the feeling dissipate on its own, it always did. Taker also knew better than to let her come down without a chat first, relying on those chemicals to assist him along. He rolled over so he was hovering over Tahlia, his black hair forming a curtain around them.

"Tahlia..." He whispered, his lips brushing hers.

It was time. 

She sighed softly against his mouth, enjoying the soft touch of his lips against hers and reached up to caress his face with her hand, getting lost in those emerald gems. They were acidic when he was all business, but being with him alone like this…they were just emerald stones glittering back at her. When he was turned on, they were a dark forest green that was completely mesmerizing and Tahlia was sure this man would get away with murder by using just his eyes. That's how captivating they were.

"Taker…" She could see something brewing in his eyes and could tell he wanted to talk to her instead of going another round. "What's on your mind, my Lord?"

Considering her, Taker finally nodded and traced her lips with his tongue before pulling back. He made himself comfortable, sitting on the bed crisscross style and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. "I have a task for you, Tahlia." He said after a moment, draping his arms loosely around her waist, hands clasping just behind the small of her back. "You know who Shane McMahon is?" At her somewhat confused nod, he mentally sighed. Now or never. "I need you to get close to him."

Tahlia looked up at him, the confusion still registering in her amber eyes and nodded, remembering her vow to him. "Alright…" Whatever Taker wanted, she would do. Having a specific task bestowed upon her by the master showed he had enough faith in her to pull off what needed to be done. It was an honor…or so she thought. "Close how exactly?" If she wanted to do this right, everything had to be laid out for her and she could tell Taker was struggling with words, reaching up to glide her thumb across his lips. "Whatever it is, you know I'll do it, Taker. I won't let you or the Ministry down."

"I need an inside to the McMahon's." He said slowly, explaining to her as much as he was able, or willing, to be more honest. "And Vince would have you crucified if you approached him. Shane would be more receptive. Shane is rumored to have an eye for beautiful women." Tahlia was beautiful; his own gaze took her in appreciatively. "A weakness for them, if you will."

It took a moment to let that sink in fully, to comprehend what Taker was asking her to do. An eye for beautiful women…Tahlia felt the hard ball form in the pit of her stomach and took a deep breath. Getting close to Shane intimately is what he'd meant. She wasn't stupid and could read between the lines.

"I understand."

How the hell was she supposed to pull this off with Vince lurking in the shadows though? It would have to be done secretively, almost in a stalking sort of way. Could Tahlia really do that? Was she capable of performing this task? Second guessing wasn't an option and Tahlia had to come to terms with this order; there was no choice.

"I will do my best and…I'll be honest, I've never done something like this before. I'm going to need some instruction moving forward so I know exactly what you want, Taker."

He felt his lips curving upwards into a slight smirk. How like Tahlia, asking for a written map for a task she was ideally suited for. "Make yourself visible to him, Tahlia, and let him do the rest." Because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, once Shane had seen her, properly seen her, and not in passing, Shane would begin casting out his nets to pull her in. "Be my eyes..." Taker ran his finger down the side of her face, not missing the look in those beautiful amber eyes of hers. "My ears..." His lips brushed her forehead. "And do whatever is necessary to ensure he does not suspect your true intentions." Then he'd join Vince in stringing her up and Taker liked his toys to not be broken by the people he loaned them to.

Doing this would mean she wouldn't be able to travel with the Ministry for a while, not until Taker's plan regarding Shane was completed. Be his eyes and ears…the Lord of Darkness…Undertaker had a lot of faith in her to pull this off. Then again, there was no one else to do this; Tahlia was the only woman in the Ministry. This also meant they wouldn't be together like this for a while either and the thought saddened her greatly. She had to look away from him and instead lowered her eyes to her lap, clasping her hands together. She would miss being with the Ministry, but if this was to be pulled off correctly; she had to disassociate herself for the time being.

"When do I leave?" It was a quiet question full of resignation and a hint of despair.

"In a day or so. You've already been scheduled for a match at the next house show; none of us will be there."

Paul had already arranged everything for her; this had been in the cards and Taker knew once Tahlia was alone with time to think and not be distracted by him or his presence, she would begin to question everything, including their sexual relationship. He wasn't stupid enough to believe she wouldn't eventually realize this was the plan all along, one of the reasons he had recruited her.

"If something happens, if you believe you are in any danger from them..." He hesitated, frowning and wondered if what he was about to say would jeopardize everything. "I will come for you." He would protect her.

As much as those words felt good to hear, Tahlia knew it was only because she was his property he would come for her. Not because he cared about her. The man didn't care; she was out of her mind to think otherwise. The kindness and compassion he had shown her was just a front, a smokescreen, for what he'd brought her into the Ministry for. Tahlia didn't need days to figure it out, she knew the moment Taker gave her the task with Shane McMahon.

"Don't worry about me. If I can't handle myself with little ol' Shane-O-Mac, then I don't belong in the Ministry."

Extracting herself from his arms, Tahlia needed some space and air to breathe without Taker, pulling her robe on, tying it tightly around her waist since she had nothing on beneath. Without realizing it, Tahlia had dismissed him. Whether she knew it or not was beyond him and Taker wasn't about to delve into the inner workings of her mind, not right now. Rising from the bed, he stretched and turned to retrieve his clothing. He dressed in silence, trying to envision how this would all go down, how his little game would play out.

"Paul has your plane ticket and motel room reservation. Transportation will be arranged." After that, she was in theory on her own.

Nodding, Tahlia walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, trying to stay strong as much as she could. Maybe with her gone, Mideon would calm down and finally be the minion Taker needed him to be. Hell, why was she even concerned about that idiot? Tahlia hadn't meant to dismiss him or show disrespect, but she honestly needed some time to mull over things. After stopping by Paul's room to grab her plane ticket and reservation, Tahlia went to her own room to start packing. How the hell was she supposed to gain Shane McMahon's attention? Asking for guidance from Taker was pointless because all he'd said was 'show yourself to him'. What the hell did that mean? Everyone in the company knew she was with the Ministry, so she'd have to put on one HELL of an act to pull this off.

"What a nightmare." She whispered, zipping her bag up after changing into a pair of pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt with undergarments, after showering.

Did Taker really bring her into the Ministry to do this one task?

Did her wrestling ability and performance in the ring not matter?

Apparently not.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The house show came and went with her facing Ivory again, beating her in record time. The woman truly was a pushover in the ring and Tahlia was simply on another level than her. Before Raw came, Tahlia went back to New York City to her crummy apartment and immediately began looking for a new place to live. While home for 2 days, she also went shopping and bought all new clothes since she was no longer with the Ministry. That meant she could wear whatever colors she wanted.

Blue, orange, yellow, red, pink, green…anything she wanted, even purple and black if she desired.

Even though this was just a rouse to get closer to the McMahons and the Corporation, Tahlia had to go full throttle with it. She couldn't give any assumption she was with the Ministry. So she also went to a top of the line hair stylist to color her hair pure black like it once had been, ridding the purple streaks for the time being. Her hair was healthy enough to withstand the process and wouldn't fall out.

By the time Raw rolled around, Tahlia was a new woman and stepped out of her rental vehicle in a mini pink skirt with a long sleeved black and pink striped top, her hair currently up in a beehive bun on top of her head. Her makeup was simple foundation, black liner and clear gloss, the gothic image completely gone and she even had pink hoops in her ears. 2-inch black knee-high boots completed the image. Grabbing her bag, Tahlia headed inside the arena to prepare for her match that night.

"That's disturbing as hell." Bradshaw muttered when he spotted Tahlia entering the building, shaking his head at the pink earrings.

They knew she was 'out' of the Ministry, but that was about it. They had strict orders to treat her as they would any other outsider and it had been stressed with a 'for her own protection'. Their boss also implied if they didn't listen, it would be their asses he took it out of.

"The hell she do to her hair? Damn." Ron shook his head and snorted, turning to walk away, roughly shouldering people out of his way.

"Tahlia, is that you?" Ryan Shamrock asked hesitantly, slowly approaching the completely transformed woman and blinked at the curt nod she received. "Sorry, you just look…" 

"Different, yes I know." Ryan had been a friend of hers, of sorts, before joining the Ministry. "I left my current post and now I'm back to being…me." That was a flat lie, but surprisingly Tahlia pulled it off. 

"I was under the impression nobody left the Ministry…unless they were cast out?" 

"I honestly don't know. Wasn't with them long enough to really tell. I'll talk to you later, Ryan." Tahlia left the woman standing there staring after her with a slacked jaw and inwardly jumped for joy, knowing the transformation was bound to turn a few heads. Hopefully, she would gain Shane's attention and start her task tonight.

"What the hell you doing back in here?" Luna Vachon asked when Tahlia stepped into the women's locker room, taking in Tahlia's new appearance. She had started getting used to the gothic version, so this was a definite shock.

Sable popped her head out from behind the locker door. She had not been pleased with the fact that she had to share tonight due to limited spacing, but... gossip was gossip.

"Does it matter?" Tahlia retorted, rolling her eyes at Luna and began pulling her gear out, which was still the same.

She hadn't changed it, not even when she joined the Ministry. The color for tonight was a deep sky blue, she figured that would gain Shane's attention if nothing else. Tahlia also made sure to put a few more holes in a few places that still left plenty to the imagination, but it also would make the gears in men's head start to turn. Taking her hair down out of the bun, she began to undress and suddenly wondered who she was wrestling tonight.

"Well, yeah."

Luna wasn't put off at all. She was a member of the Vachon family and came from wrestling stock. She knew the business inside and out. Also, the fact that a woman had been recruited by the Undertaker, of all people, was something that had raised a lot of eyebrows and questions.

"Either he changed his mind and dropped you or you fucked up. So, which is it?"

"Luna, none of your business." Sable sighed, slamming the door shut and shook out her mane of hair.

The sound of Sable defending her disgusted her. This was her enemy, the one who held HER women's championship and she wouldn't rest until the title was around her waist again. "Thank you, Sable." Tahlia murmured softly, standing from the bench and pulled her boots on, lacing them up.

Granted, she still had Chyna to go through and, without the aid of the Ministry, it would be one hell of an uphill battle. However, Sable was buddies with the McMahons, so if Tahlia played her cards right she would be able to use that alliance to her advantage. Hell, maybe Vince would even grant her a title shot against the whore.

"Are you on the show tonight?"

"Of course I am." Sable looked at Tahlia like she had lost her mind, gesturing to her championship. "I'm defending tonight." She knew damn well Tahlia had her eyes on the gold, but… Tahlia had been in with the Undertaker. That right there had its advantages, she just needed to work the angle a bit and attempt being friendly. "Know who you're facing yet?"

"No, it's an open challenge type of deal. I go out there and issue it. Vince's idea, I guess." Tahlia shrugged nonchalantly, hearing the smugness in Sable's voice and had to fight the urge not to slap her silly. "Who's your opponent tonight?" She had to fight back an eye roll at the mention of Ivory, who she did defeat via disqualification at the previous week's house show. "Should be a good match. Good luck out there, champ. Hey, do you know if the makeup and hair table is busy?"

"Not a clue. I'm on my way out there now actually, need my ends trimmed." They were splitting and she scowled, ignoring the speculative looks they were receiving from the other women. "Walk with me?"

She didn't like Tahlia and she knew Tahlia wasn't overly fond of her. In fact, Tahlia was probably thinking about issuing a challenge to her for her title and it wouldn't work in her favor. However, they all played the stupid game, including the women.

Playing the game was part of survival in the WWF. Tahlia had learned her first day she had no friends, only enemies. "Sure." Hopping up from the bench, they walked out of the room together to head down to Janet and Tiffany. "Your hair doesn't look bad, by the way. Hell, if anyone needs a trim, it's me."

Her hair was currently down around her shoulders and hanging down her back with little curls throughout from having it in the bun all day. She was also lying through her teeth since she'd had it professionally done when her hair was streaked purple. Sable's hair was atrocious and had so many split-ends; it was a miracle Vince hadn't demanded her to get it fixed prior to going on national television.

"Your hair looks fine, like it has been trimmed." Sable pointed out critically, already knowing her hair was a hot mess. Between shows, signings, photoshoots, and everything else Vince was making her do, she was surprised she had time to squeeze in sleep. "So... everything all right?" She asked curiously, trying not to be too nosy, but it was the Undertaker.

Nosy bitch, Tahlia thought, keeping the smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah. Just trying to get back into the swing of things like they used to be." She tried like hell to keep the sadness out of her tone, but just a little seeped through.

Tahlia missed her men and hanging out with the Acolytes smoking cigars, drinking beer and playing pool. She missed Taker even more, if she was being honest. Those words would never come out of her mouth, however. If she was using Sable to get to Shane, what better way than to make the woman feel sorry for her?

"They kicked me out. Please don't say anything." She murmured quietly, once again lying to perfection.

"Of course not." Sable said reassuringly, though... inside she had definitely crossed her fingers.

She wouldn't say anything, not just yet, wanting to know why and then see how she could apply it to benefit herself. Sable didn't want to be the McMahon whore for the rest of her career. It would be nice to get out from under that, literally.

"Why'd they kick you out? It's not because you're a woman, is it?" That would totally suck, but was also the normal here in the company.

Men were such pigs.

"Probably. Don't really know. They just told me to pack my bags and that was that. I went home for a few days, revamped my look and now I'm here getting ready for a match. Funny how life works." Little did Sable know, she was still with the Ministry completely and Tahlia had to bite back a smirk, keeping the frown in place on her face. "I'm sure Vince will be skeptical about it for a while, but…" She shrugged, waiting to get her makeup done while Sable sat down in the hair stylist chair. "It is what it is. I'm not heartbroken over it. Just gives me more opportunity to focus on what I want to do instead of following orders in a cult."

"Cult? Really?"

She tipped her head back though her eyes remained on Tahlia, unable to keep personal curiosity out of her tone. The Undertaker was a mystery to most people and, the fact that he had taken on a woman minion, had set tongues to wagging. Ministry whore had been tossed around the locker room quite a bit, but honestly, Sable didn't see that. Though, she could've been wrong.

"He's not faking it, at all?" That was a horrifying thought and it showed on her face.

Amber locked on bewildered brown. "No." It was a truthful enough answer, though everybody in the Ministry had the right to leave anytime they wished. It wasn't an actual cult per say, but if she wanted to get the ball rolling with Shane, she had to get close to Sable and gain her trust. "It was…terrifying and I'll leave it at that." Exhilarating, breathtaking, passionate…those words also came to mind, but Tahlia kept them to herself. "I'm just glad to be back on my own without having to be around a bunch of testosterone. Traveling with them wasn't the best."

Sable could only imagine, traveling with all those men. The only two worth giving a second look was Bradshaw and the Undertaker, though the Deadman terrified her. "Can I ask you something, Tahlia?" She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "When they took you guys... what happened then?" That was something she was definitely curious about and she remembered they had taken that big guy this past Sunday at the Royal Rumble.

Telling Sable what happened wouldn't go against any laws or her vow to the Ministry, more importantly, to Taker. "When I woke up, we were in a cell…Dennis and me. Mideon is his name now." She lowered her eyes just to continue playing the part perfectly, chewing her bottom lip slowly and took a deep shaky breath. "We were left there for 7 days and nights before someone came to talk to us. Dennis was chained, as you saw in the videos on Raw. I was too, only I wasn't hanging like he was. Just to the hard cement floor…" Tahlia managed to conjure up a shudder, swallowing hard. "It wasn't…the best conditions to be in, but…I made it through and that's what matters."

"But why?"

Sable was genuinely interested and genuinely appalled now, the curiosity turning both morbid and hesitant. She wanted to know, but she also wanted to remain in the dark and just go on believing that Taker was just playing a role to the extreme. Not actually living that jacked up satanic crap.

"What was the purpose behind it? I guess I just don't understand... to put you through all that and then... kick you out. It's a sick game of his..."

"He is the master of mind games. And he lived up to that nickname wholeheartedly." Tahlia smiled sadly, closing her eyes while black liner was applied to her eyes. "He didn't hurt me, though I can't say the same for Dennis." The Acolytes had beaten the hell out of him, but hadn't touched her other than knocking her out with ether. "We weren't brainwashed or anything, but…they broke us down until we agreed to join." Partial lie. "And you're right. To go through the entire process of kidnapping me and everything, only to toss me out a little over a month later doesn't make sense to me, but it is what it is."

Sable considered all that, mulling it over. Personally, she did not agree one bit with Tahlia's assertion that they hadn't been brainwashed, fully believing Undertaker was capable of doing it. They had been broken down until agreeing to join, that wasn't brainwashing per se, but it was something along those lines. Coercion would have been a better term.

"It is what it is." She echoed, falling silent so her face could be finished.

After her makeup and hair was done, Tahlia was informed she'd be second on the program and would find out who her opponent was while out there. They wanted her to have a 'real' reaction. Tahlia didn't have a problem with that and began doing her pre-match ritual, finding an empty locker room to do it. While stretching, Taker once again entered her mind and that just made Tahlia want to pluck her brain from her skull, needing to focus on the show that night. How was she supposed to get close to Shane? This was going to be one hell of a task to achieve because he was a McMahon, which meant he was as devious as his old man. Or so she assumed. Closing her eyes, Tahlia slipped ear buds in her ears and cranked Metallica on her Walkman before clipping the device to the waistband of her wrestling attire.

The man in question was running the show tonight. Pops had taken the night off to stay at home with Linda, who was not feeling very well. Also, Shane knew damn well this was meant to be a trial run to see how he did. He snorted, adjusting his pristine white cuffs as he walked down the hallway. His father was an obvious dick at times. Shane had offered quite a bit of advice lately, most of it related to Vince's inability to separate himself from his own company storylines and real feuds, like with the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. That was something that should have never happened and, instead of ending it, Vince was playing the game.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just as Shane turned the corner to walk down the corridor, Tahlia walked out to head down to gorilla position and collided right with him. She stumbled backwards a little, feeling a hand grab her wrist and blinked, slowly looking up at none other than Shane McMahon. He was handsome, but nothing compared to Taker and had a certain charm about him. Definitely a looker on the eyes, nothing like his Daddy.

"I'm sorry about that, Shane. I didn't watch where I was going." She murmured the quiet apology, lowering her amber eyes from him and eyeballed his hand around her wrist.

Would he hurt her?

Would he believe she'd left the Ministry and buy the ruse?

Shane had heard the rumor that Tahlia had shown up sans Ministry tonight, but he hadn't given it much thought. He was not Vince; he wasn't interested in waging a war with a genuine psychopath and liked living. Seeing her now, without all that dark crap caked on her face and her hair normal, without the Acolytes, had left him in shock.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, second nature now kicking in and she was astonishingly beautiful. It was her eyes, he decided; very rare to see that shade and it be real these days.

"Not your fault, don't apologize. I'm just glad I wasn't carrying a cup of hot coffee or something. That could've been really bad." Flirting with him would definitely get the job done. She smiled with a soft chuckle, lifting her eyes back up to meet warm brown. "I need to head to gorilla before I miss my cue. Once again, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Have a good night." Touching his arm briefly, Tahlia knew she'd left her impression on him and jogged down to gorilla just as her music hit, barely making it by the skin of her teeth.

Curiosity burning, Shane turned towards the nearby monitor and gestured a stagehand over. Coffee sounded good and he sent the man scurrying for what would no doubt be a lukewarm styrofoam cup of something that passed as coffee with a side of piss. Vince was cheap as fuck about house shows. He kept his eyes on the monitor, wanting to see Tahlia in action for himself. Perhaps, he mused as a smirk spread across his lips, in more ways than one.

After delivering a promo about leaving the Ministry and starting over, it wasn't a surprise to discover Chyna was her mystery opponent answering her call-out challenge. Tahlia expected it, this was Vince's way of punishing her after she sided with the Ministry. Kane wasn't with the Amazon bitch this time, it would truly be one-on-one for a change. Speed, agility and power at the right time. She smiled coldly at Chyna and immediately went on the attack, dropkicking her in the knee the moment she stepped in the ring. Now her true payback would begin in front of the world because Tahlia had nobody hovering over her or distracting her from claiming victory. When Chyna went to get to her feet, Tahlia attacked the other knee and began stomping at each of them relentlessly, forcing her back into a corner.

She was tearing Chyna apart. Shane watched, sipping his coffee, brown eyes focused on the scene before him. He knew the backstory between these two and would admit, losing that title the way she had probably sucked majorly. Chyna was a powerhouse, but Tahlia was faster and he could see why she had been drawn into the Ministry, though the absence of said group was odd. Had she really parted ways with them? An eyebrow rose when he spotted Kane coming down the hallway, wondering what he was up to.

Chyna had a bloody nose from a lethal knee to the face and Tahlia hoped she jostled some teeth too. She went for her finisher when fire exploded out of all four ring posts, dropping Chyna on mat. The lights went out, the arena blanketed in darkness and for a brief moment, Tahlia thought it was Taker playing games with her. However, a leather gloved hand wrapped around her throat followed by the lights turning back on just as she was hoisted in the air answered the question of who it was. Tahlia closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact and seconds later was planted to the mat with a devastating chokeslam. The pain exploded up her back and then darkness overtook her, the impact knocking her out temporarily.

He had been meaning to do that for a while now. Obviously, she was no longer the Undertaker's bitch and wouldn't be saved anytime soon. Kane smirked sadistically beneath his mask, taking in her prone form and shook his head.

Shane sent out EMTs, cursing up a storm. Kane was volatile under normal circumstances, factor in his new relationship with Chyna and the man was downright scary. Chyna seemed to bring out the worst in him and since Chyna and Tahlia had a history... Shane ran a hand down his face, sighing.

Once backstage, Tahlia slowly opened her eyes and hissed at the bright lights, frowning. "My name is Tahlia, it's Raw on Monday night and I'm going to destroy Chyna the first chance I get." She answered the trainer's questions, sitting upright on the bed and held her lower back, groaning at fingers pressing against certain parts. "I don't need any pain killers, just let me go change so I can leave." 

"Ice and ibuprofen for pain management since you won't take anything stronger." 

"Thanks."

Hopping off the bedding, Tahlia slowly made her way back to the women's locker room and immediately collapsed on her knees the moment the door closed, pressing her forehead against the bench. Kane had not lightened the blow. So much for protecting me, she thought bitterly, shaking her head before pulling herself back up. It was just her now and Tahlia had never felt more alone in her life.

His vow of protection had been meant for the McMahons and if they pulled any of their antics. Taker had not anticipated Kane coming out tonight, having watched from his private perch, wanting to see how she fared flying solo. Honestly, if he had known about Kane, he wouldn't have done anything regardless. He wasn't blowing this so soon into the game and given her little feud with Chyna, she should have expected the attack. Sighing, he shook his head, wondering what was going through her mind right now. Hopefully turmoil, it would make her job easier.

He doesn't care about you and never has, you're just a tool for him to use, nothing more, Tahlia reminded herself mentally while showering, letting the tears fall under the sprays. By the time she finished and had her crying jag, Tahlia was more than ready to go back to the hotel to rest. Her back was sore, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her head had bounced off the mat like a basketball, which is why she'd been knocked out. Sighing, Tahlia changed into her pink skirt and black and pink striped long-sleeved top before pulling her suede boots on. Her hair hung down her back, brushed out and wet, fresh out of a shower, face devoid of makeup. Tahlia didn't bother putting the hoop earrings back in either, not out to impress anyone that night. Opening the door to the dressing room, Tahlia walked out with luggage in hand and headed for the exit.

"Hey, Tahlia!"

Shane had gone looking for her, when the trainer had told him she generally refused pain medication, knowing well Kane could have given her a concussion. From his understanding, she didn't have one, but still. He jogged up to her, eyes taking her in. She looked... worn down, actually.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Genuine concern and worry filled his brown eyes, making her stomach clench tightly. This was a defining moment and, if she played her cards right, she would have Shane in the palm of her hand. "Been better." She murmured, shouldering her bag and felt a zing rush through the back of her head, giving her a dizzy spell. This was unexpected and Tahlia found herself slightly swaying. "I'm…fine…"

Tahlia definitely hadn't planned on collapsing in Shane's arms and felt him scoop her up to rest against him, carrying her the rest of the way out of the arena into the cold night air. She breathed it in, closing her eyes and let the cold envelope her, though it was hard since Shane was like a furnace, keeping her warm. Warmth was the last thing she wanted to feel.

"Sorry…"

"Why?" He glanced down at her, genuinely surprised. She was apologizing for what? Fainting from a dizzy spell from an attack by a much larger man with an anger issue? Women. "I think you may have a concussion, Tahlia." Shane nodded at his limo driver, who was smoking a cigarette and then waited for the help in getting her into the car without hurting her further. "May I have a doctor look at you?" A proper doctor, not a trainer. He slid in after her.

Maybe what Kane did to her was a blessing in disguise because it gave her the perfect opportunity to get close to Shane, just as Taker wanted. "If you think that's best." She replied in a murmur, leaning her head back against the leather seat of the limousine and managed to stop the dizziness from overtaking her. It was nice, elegant and everything she expected a McMahon to have. "Thank you, Shane. I…don't think I have a concussion. I've taken a chokeslam before…" Tahlia blinked a few times, the dizzy spell finally subsiding and cracked a small smile at him. "Quite the gentleman you are."

Shane smiled at her warmly, busy procuring two bottles of water. He moved to sit on the seat beside her, handing her the bottle and took her in thoughtfully. "My mother did manage to imprint some of her better traits into me." He said after a moment. "Are you sure? I don't know much about head injuries, but the dizziness and... fainting." He offered her an apologetic smile, knowing it had to be embarrassing for her. Shane had witnessed her ring work and knew she was a strong, proud woman.

"I've had one before and this doesn't feel like one. However, if it'll make you feel better and ease that handsome mind of yours, I'll get checked out by any physician you want. Just no hospital."

Tahlia hated them with a passion and avoided them at all costs, if she could help it. So far, she hadn't had to go to one for her injuries and hoped to keep it that way. Uncapping the water, she took a long swig of it and sighed in relief, feeling a lot better. She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten at all that night prior to her match and more than likely she was dehydrated. Even with her workout, she barely drank any water.

"I think all I need is some food and rest, honestly."

Shane took Tahlia in with a thoughtful look, nodding his agreement with her first comment. No hospital, just a physician. He was a McMahon and could easily get any physician he wanted to come look at her, no questions asked. Not that Shane would say so out loud; it'd be boasting if he did instead of being the simple fact it was. Her lips were chapping and her face looked a bit pale.

"How much have you had to drink lately?" Dehydration was a common problem among wrestlers, not enough water and way too much soda and alcohol. "And what sounds good to eat?" He'd have it ready and waiting for her.

Truthfully, Tahlia hadn't thought much about eating or drinking since she was battling a current depression being away from the Ministry…and Taker. She wasn't happy with the circumstances and it showed. If she didn't pull herself together and see this task through, Taker would never forgive her. This was her chance to prove to him how loyal to the Ministry she was…to him as well.

"Just a salad, I don't think my stomach could handle anything heavy right now." She responded after a moment, her voice low and quiet while the dizziness slowly subsided. "I-I can take care of myself, Shane. I'm sure your father wouldn't condone this…" Being part of the Ministry and all.

At the mention of his father, Shane's nostrils flared and his lips compressed in a thin, grim line. "My father... and what he condones, are not my concern right now."

Shane was a manwhore, sure, but he never went out of his way to make his conquests feel like scum by the end of the trysts. He tried leaving them in an amicable state, hopefully not in love because women were just like that, but at least friendly. Preferring friends to enemies, one generally got further in goals that way.

"Besides, if you're not with the Ministry any longer, and I am assuming you're not, he's not likely to care." Well, Vince might want insider information from her, but... that was not something either of them had to worry about tonight. "You were hurt on my watch. Let me at least make sure you're taken care of tonight, please." Shane flashed her a charming smile.

"If you insist, boss."

Tahlia winked at him, trying to ease the tension and felt the limousine pull away from the arena to head on the road. She looked out the window, wondering how Taker planned on contacting her for information regarding Shane and the Corporation. How was she supposed to go about questioning Shane about the Corporation anyway? The last thing she wanted to do was blow her cover and have him suspect anything. Let him bring up the subject, she thought decisively, rubbing the back of her head and frowned at the small lump. Great, that would smart in the morning.

"So Vince left you in charge tonight? How did you like it?"

"If not for the backstage politics he has brewing, along with this damn faction war, it'd be fine." Shane had considered it. "It wasn't too bad, minus your injury." That he definitely did not like. "I didn't realize Kane would come out and do that, Tahlia, I'm sorry." He should have known and been more knowledgeable on what was going on backstage, so he could have had security or something on hand to assist her.

Shane would not make that mistake twice.

"I should've seen it coming and, in the back of my mind, I had a feeling the Amazon bitch would try something like that."

Ministry or not, she did not like Chyna and didn't bother hiding her disdain. Because of her, Tahlia was no longer the women's champion and it ate at her she still hadn't received a rematch. Vince could hold grudges like no other, but maybe she could break Shane down to give her what she wanted.

"I know she's part of the Corporation and a teammate of yours, but…I don't like her. I hate her, actually."

"Chyna?" Shane's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline as he mulled that over. "She's not in the Corporation for any reason except her own. She's trying to stick it to her man."

Triple H, who had run his mouth one time too many about women and their place in the company. He had always clarified he did not consider Chyna to be one of 'those women', but... Chyna had bucked. She had also displayed a very vicious streak that would put Sable's to shame.

"What is her damage with you, anyway?"

Personally, Tahlia thought Vince sent Chyna after her because of her involvement with the Ministry. The war and all. However, that wasn't a smart thing to say to the McMahon offspring of Mr. McMahon. So she opted for a little white lie.

"I have no idea. You should ask her because I've never done anything to her. Before I joined the Ministry, temporarily, I was on my own as the women's champion and she cost me the damn title against Sable. I've never even gotten a rematch and I've been demolishing every person in my path. I would destroy Chyna if it wasn't for Kane's interference." Now she sounded legitimately frustrated, the emotion in her voice raw and real.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You won't get a rematch as long as Vince has anything to say about it." Shane said flatly, holding up his hands defensively when Tahlia's head shot up, her amber eyes piercing him. "He wants that belt on Sable, not you, especially after your run with the Undertaker and his... Ministry." Shane tilted towards using the word cult, but he wasn't trying to offend her. "And if I, or any other official, tried to give you one, Vince would declare it null and void and strip you of the title. I can... however, give you Chyna again without Kane." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, eyes lighting up with just a hint of McMahon malice.

She would never be the champion again because of Sable. Vince was enthralled with Sable's…assets more than her incredibly horrible wrestling talent. The scowl on her face changed to resignation and then an evil curved her lips at Shane's offer.

"What do you mean?" She scooted closer to him, feeling much better and searched his eyes, amber meeting devious brown. "Could you really do that?" Was it possible to have Chyna all to herself in the ring with no help whatsoever? It was too good to be true. Vince wouldn't allow it since Chyna was a Corporation member…unless Shane went over his old man's head. "Shane, I don't want to cause you trouble with Vince…"

"Vince has some business that's going to take him away from the company for a week." Shane wondered just how much he should, could, tell her. She might've been kicked out, or cut ties voluntarily, with the Ministry of Darkness, but everyone in this company had an angle. If hers was solely Chyna and getting a fair shot at the title, that he could work with. "I'll be in charge." This was a test run and he was pretty sure he'd pass it. One incident and it was someone Vince didn't like at that, so he passed with flying colors. "And now that I know Kane is prone to interfering in women's matches, I have every reason to make sure he doesn't." That would leave Chyna at the mercy of her own capabilities.

"And you won't get in trouble for this?" Tahlia giggled softly at his shrug and found Shane relatively attractive at that moment.

Nothing compared to Taker, but he definitely had looks and charm. Taker was more…dangerous, compelling and mysterious. Shane laid all of his cards out on the table and didn't hide what he was thinking; at least that's what she summarized.

"I would love nothing more than to get my hands on that Amazon bitch one-on-one with no interference from anyone. If you could do that, I'd be eternally grateful to you, Shane." The limousine came to a slow stop and Tahlia looked out, raising a brow at the traffic they were currently in. "Looks like an accident up ahead."

Eternally grateful... that caused so many thoughts to flow through his mind and Shane was tempted to capitalize, but he wouldn't. He was reading Tahlia and he knew while she said the words, they did not translate to sexual favors, not that he wanted those. He wanted someone who wanted him for a mutual night of passion, or maybe two nights. Rarely two, but it did happen occasionally. He shifted, eyeballing the accident ahead and then glanced around, taking note of where they were.

"We're about two blocks from the hotel. Feel up to walking? There's a place we could stop and eat at as well. They even have your salad."

The dizziness had dissipated and Tahlia felt like her normal self again, so she didn't see any harm in taking a small stroll with Shane. "Lead the way, boss."

She laughed at his eye roll, having a feeling he didn't like being called that, but for some reason it did fit him. Scooting out of the limousine, Tahlia smoothed her pink skirt down her thighs and took Shane's extended arm, looping hers through it. Luckily, they were in the south, so it wasn't that cold outside compared to the north. Still, she had a black thin cardigan to be on the safe side and had slipped it on.

"It's a beautiful night." She commented, looking up at the sky while Shane guided her to their destination.

Shane followed her gaze upward, nodding. "I'm surprised we can actually see the sky with all the light pollution." He commented thoughtfully, being the perfect gentleman as they strolled leisurely down the street. He was aware he had a bodyguard trailing them, he always did, thanks to Vince. The man kept out of sight and that meant Shane could normally forget him. "You did say you'd eat." He reminded her gently, pointing up ahead at the lounge they would stop in at. This was the nicer part of the city, so hopefully the place was on the upper end of the food chain and would not give them some kind of food poisoning.

Weren't they a cute couple...

By the time they arrived back at the hotel, Tahlia had convinced Shane she was perfectly fine and didn't need a physician. She even walked a straight line and recited the alphabet backwards cheekily, not missing a step or letter. Shane rolled his eyes, held his hands up in defeat and made her promise to call him if she started feeling dizzy again. It was past midnight, she was full from a delicious salad and chicken fried steak meal, ready to collapse in bed for a few hours of sleep.

Shane offered a ride to the next venue and, since it was her task to get closer to him, Tahlia took him up on it. She had to meet him down in the lobby at 7 AM sharp so they could depart for the next area. At the very least he wasn't a jerk and relatively easy to get close to. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Stepping into her room, Tahlia tossed her keys on the nearby table and padded inside, reaching up to let her hair down to pool down her back in a loose twist.

"The master wishes to know how your... date... went." Mideon stated from the corner of the room, where he had been lurking.

He had not been the one following her. That had been the Undertaker himself, but he was the one who got to check in with her. Mideon knew why because, if he was caught coming out of the room, he was a tad more expendable than the boss. Of course, he was being trusted not to get caught and it was an honor.

"And how is your head, Tahlia?" He asked gently, knowing Kane had attacked her.

So now Taker couldn't even come to get the updates himself, he had to send his fanatic. Hell, for all she knew they were probably lovers now that she was gone. Scoffing in disgust at the thought, Tahlia shrugged off his question about her head and tossed her cardigan to the side, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"It wasn't a date, first of all. He was helping me because of a dizzy spell I had from what Kane did to me. I'm not that easy to _date_. Secondly, inform the master that Vince will be gone for a week and Shane is taking over everything." There was no reason to divulge what Shane planned on doing for her as far as Chyna went since that was solely her business. "Also, Shane loathes Vince, from what I can tell. They don't get along and Shane has been doing things his way since gaining power. I don't know what all that entails, but I will find out."

Mideon got the impression Tahlia wasn't pleased and he didn't blame her. He wasn't privy to the details of what had happened between her and Taker, or about her new role. He had been told just what he needed to know and nothing else. Same with the rest of the Ministry, which now included Viscera. The only people who knew everything were Taker, Paul and apparently her.

"Tahlia, you know if we... we could have, we would've come to help you with Kane. We weren't there when that went down." He said softly. They had been friends once and he wanted her to know he was still here. Mideon might've been wormed his way into her spot with the Deadman, but... that was just business.

"I'm sure."

Tahlia didn't believe that for a second and pulled her skirt off, tossing it to the side, wearing a pair of pink cotton panties. She refused to wear any of the lingerie or negligees Taker made her buy prior to sending her away. They were for him…unless Shane wanted to escalate their friendship to something more, then she would probably have to break one of them out. Oh the thought of doing that and Taker finding out about it…Tahlia couldn't wipe the devious smirk off her face that developed.

"I'm fine, I'm not mad at you. Sorry. I'm just…confused about this whole situation, but I'll figure it out." Sitting on the bed to face him, Tahlia smiled more genuinely when Mideon joined her and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "My head is fine, I promise. I can handle myself, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss being in the Ministry. Just gonna take some getting used to, I guess."

It was a mark of how much he did not look at her as anything except a friend, or maybe the obsession with the Undertaker everyone assumed he had, that he did not eyeball her like she was candy. Mideon viewed it as he was a good friend and a dutiful minion. He wasn't going to take advantage of his friend or Ministry... sister, if that was what she was anymore.

"You'll be fine, Tahlia." He returned the squeeze. "Someone will check in with your every so often and he has eyes on you, whether you notice or not."

That was a comforting thought, though it made her wonder why he hadn't done something, anything, with the Kane situation. Kane was part of the Corporation along with Chyna, so wouldn't they construe as Ministry business since the factions were currently at war? Tahlia didn't understand Taker's mindset or method to his madness, knowing she simply had to go along with it until the time came where she could rejoin the Ministry.

"I know he does. I trust him and all of you." That was a lie, but Tahlia had to get back into Mideon's good graces somehow. "If he wants me to do something specific, he has to let me know because I'll admit I'm out of my element and comfort zone with this task."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tahlia, but he didn't really tell me anything other than to ask about the date thing."

Mideon coughed, feeling awkward because that was just a horrible way to word it. As if she would date someone from the Corporation and why would Taker even call it that, in the tone he had, to begin with? He would mull over it later. Mideon rubbed the back of his head, sighing.

"We can't help you, not like that. I said if we could, we would have, but Paul says you need to be 'free' of the Ministry. Without doubt. I guess us coming along and helping out, even just for the sake of beating down Corporation dickheads, makes it look like we're throwing you an assist."

"I know. It's frustrating and I hate it, but…I understand." Tahlia heaved a sigh and fell back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, her black hair fanned around her face. She missed the purple streaks, but for the sake of the task, it had to be changed. Everything did. "How are you holding up with the Ministry? Are they treating you better now that I'm gone? If Bradshaw and Farooq get too rowdy, let me know and I'll put those boys in their places." She still felt protective of him and it was clear he felt the same toward her, even though they were in competition when it came to Undertaker.

"When you come back, you mean." He corrected, twisting on the bed to stare down at her. "You're not to be in touch with any of us." The secrecy was what would destroy most people, even he knew that, but he was also accepting of the need for it. Taker had his reasons and Mideon trusted the man completely and, perhaps, a little blindly. "It's live and let live, we've had our hands full with Viscera. That's his name now – Viscera. Taker didn't like the other." Mideon had honestly forgotten it at this point. He'd forgotten his own name at times... he was simply Mideon now. "He's... assimilated now."

"Yes, that's what I meant."

There was a strong possibility she would never be able to rejoin the Ministry again. It broke her heart, but Tahlia had come the conclusion Taker had brought her in solely to go after Shane. To use her assets against him and gain information. As much as it pissed her off, it also fueled her to do whatever necessary to accomplish her task while proving herself in the ring just how much passion she had for the business. Almost all of the women in the company didn't care about it and didn't want to wrestle actual matches the way she did. Maybe overtime, Taker would notice her ability and raw talent, but for now she was his eyes and ears to the Corporation through Shane, nothing more.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed and you should go. Lingering isn't smart since this is supposed to be top secret."

"Yeah I know, I'm going out the window." Mideon gestured to the way he had gotten in. "Shane doesn't have security like Vince does. He's not as paranoid. But... don't want to risk it regardless." He stood up and grinned down at her. "Get some sleep, Tahlia, you look like you need it." He wanted to ask her what her assignment was, what was going on, but he knew she'd tell him to take it up with their master or mind his own business. He'd find out eventually, regardless of who told him. "And if you want, we can get Kane for you on the sly."

On the sly meant off the clock, away from everyone and making sure nobody seen them at all, so there would be no way to trace it back to the Ministry of Darkness or Tahlia. He knew for a fact Bradshaw and Farooq would be on board. They had not been happy campers when she had gotten jumped tonight during her match.

"Better take it up with the master first before you do anything. Shaw and Rooq too. Don't you boys go getting yourselves in hot water because of me." Tahlia slid from the bed and hugged Mideon around the waist briefly, watching him open the window to hop out of it with ease. "Though, if you DO decide to do something to Kane, I want it videotaped."

Winking, Tahlia heard Mideon chuckle and watched him scale down the building after he sent her a salute in response. Shaking her head, Tahlia went to close her window and thought better of it, leaving it open since the slightly cool breeze felt wonderful against her skin. Then she slid back into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

This was the most brilliant yet dumbest idea Taker ever had. Brilliance came into play at the fact that this was what he had planned from day one, when he first started considering Tahlia for the Ministry. She was beautiful, brilliant, could wrestle... she was the total package. That was a perk because he had not wanted some brainless bimbo in his Ministry, his baby. He had wanted someone, a woman, he would not be ashamed by, someone who would do him credit and Tahlia had been the perfect fit. The downside to this was the fact he had let sex enter into the equation, against his better judgment.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Morning." Tahlia greeted at a quarter to 7 AM the following morning, holding two cups of hot java and handed one over to a dead looking Shane McMahon. "Wow, did you sleep at all?" He shook his head and sucked down the hot coffee, making her blink. "Tell you what? I got a couple hours and I'm good to go, so I'll drive." The limousines were only for show, thankfully, and they would be taking a regular vehicle to the next area. "You can get some more shuteye since it's a 3-hour drive. Sound good, boss?"

"Sounds great, but what will my poor driver do without me?" Shane hated driving when he was working. "Paperwork."

He held up the briefcase with a sigh. "I have more to do." Vince usually had his assistants do all this for him, but he had insisted Shane do it all himself. Learn the ropes, he had said. Shane would appreciate all the work it took to run this beast of a company.

"Mmm, coffee." He took a slow, cautious sip before grinning at Tahlia. "I like a woman who brings me coffee, keep it up and I might follow you home."

Tahlia smirked, not realizing Shane had a personal driver and shrugged, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Would that be such a bad thing? Come on, we need to get on the road. If you want, I can try to help you with the paperwork."

Becoming a wrestler wasn't cheap and required a lot of money for training courses. So she worked full-time as a secretary and trained at night. Sleep was non-existent, but it'd been worth it when she was signed to the WWF.

"By the way, I wanna thank you for last night. You didn't have to help me and…it means a lot." Cozying up to him was the way to go if she wanted anymore information to pass onto Taker. "And you should learn to take care of yourself. You're gonna keel over like I almost did last night if you don't get proper sleep, or as much as you can anyway."

"I'll get plenty of sleep tonight." Shane reassured her, following her out the door. "And no, I got the paperwork. It's all boring stuff, it'd make you yawn and crash the car." It wasn't that it was hard, or he didn't understand it because it was easy and he did, quite well. He had been raised, trained, for this, to eventually join his father in running the company. If Vince had his way, run it someday solo, a legacy deal. It was just tedious. "After you, Tallie." He grinned when she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say I didn't offer, Shane."

Tahlia knew better than to call him Mr. McMahon since his father went by that and flashed a heart-stopping smile back at him. She wore blue jeans and a long sleeved burnt orange top, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, face makeup free. There was no need to impress Shane since Tahlia already had him on the hook. Traveling with him was step one. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to sleep with him in order to get information for Taker, but if that's what it took…she would do it. Shane wasn't the worst choice to have sex with – at least it wasn't his old man. Tahlia would have to draw the line if Taker demanded her to sleep with Vince, it would never happen. Shane – she could make an exception for. Sure enough, halfway to their destination had Shane snoring loudly while Tahlia pulled her Walkman out to listen to some Metallica.

If Shane would have known anything about Tahlia's thoughts, her potential intentions towards him, he might've actually tried tossing her out of the moving vehicle and onto the highway, knowing she'd get hit and die a potentially painful, brutal death. As he didn't, he snored away peacefully, the tedious paperwork finished and back in his bag. Where it would be ignored for the rest of the day until he needed to hand it to an aide or something.

Once Tahlia was sure Shane was fully asleep and wouldn't wake up, she slipped her headphones off setting them aside. It was just the two of them in the backseat, nobody else since the partition window was up. Reaching down, Tahlia kept her eyes focused on Shane the entire time as she pulled the paperwork out he'd been doing, knowing she didn't have much time. They had about a half hour until they arrived at the venue. Tahlia didn't know if Shane planned on going to the hotel first or straight to the arena. She hadn't bothered asking.

Sifting through the paperwork, Tahlia raised a brow and could feel her blood boiling, amber eyes flaring with golden fire. So THAT was Vince's plan…Tahlia looked over at Shane and could see him start to stir, immediately placing the paperwork back inside his bag just the way it was while seething on the inside. Just as his eyes opened, Tahlia had put her headphones back on and pressed play on her Walkman, eyes staring out the window. She had to talk to Taker immediately – he needed to hear this face-to-face and Tahlia refused to speak to anyone else about what she discovered except him.

Shane had no idea that she had gone through his stuff when he woke up. Nothing was out of place and, honestly, they were in a vehicle with other people. He doubted Tahlia had much interest in boring documents he had to sign his John Hancock on. Shane smiled as he stretched, then hid a yawn behind his hand.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I was going to fall asleep, but I didn't honestly expect to." He both laughed and apologized at the same time. "I need to learn to sleep when I can and let the paperwork slide, huh?"

"Yes you do, but I understand you wanna make a good impression on your Dad and show him you can run the company. It will be yours one day." Tahlia scooted closer to him, closing the distance and placed a gentle hand on his arm, amber eyes full of understanding and hiding all the hatred she currently felt for the McMahons. "Just between you and me, I think you've done a great job so far." Shane groaned since he'd slept wrong and began rubbing his neck before she took over, massaging the back of it gently yet with firm fingers, kneading the sore muscles. "You should take a proper nap before going to the arena tonight. You've got time."

Shane snorted at her words, though he would not deny that it felt good, her fingers massaging out the tension he hadn't known he possessed. "I have not, don't flatter me needlessly, Tallie." He chastised, though it was with a crooked smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a fax or something waiting for me, letting me know how much of a screw-up job I did. Vince is... tough when it comes to his baby." His baby being the WWF.

"I'm sure he enjoyed what you did." Especially the chokeslam she received at the hands of Kane, his current monster lackey of choice. "Don't worry so much. You can only do your best, Shane."

Tahlia continued with the encouragement, ignoring his first statement and applied a little more pressure to his neck just as they pulled up in front of the hotel. Good, she would need a shower and then figure out a way to contact Taker without being suspicious. That would be easier said than done. Then she thought back to what Mideon said, how she was being watched and wondered if there was some kind of signal she could send Taker. "Another hour of sleep won't kill you or deter your motivation." Stopping her ministration, Tahlia grabbed her bag and slid out of the car with Shane behind her, heading into the building.

"See you later, boss." Winking, she made her way to the elevator and then changed her mind, opting for the stairs instead.

She was being watched, most of the time. Taker had eyes and ears in many places, but vehicles were not one of them, not just yet. Considering when he had seen Shane getting out of that stupid limo, from his hotel window of all places, with a stupid smile on his face and rubbing the back of his neck like some kind of miracle had occurred, he had not been amused. If Tahlia was already sleeping with the McMahon Prince, then maybe he had picked her a bit too well for this job because that was some fast work. Cursing under his breath, he made his way down the stairs, planning on finding the nearest grungy bar and venting.

Just as Tahlia pushed open the door to the second floor, a hand stopped it midway and she stopped, blinking. What the hell? Then the hand came out and yanked her into the stairwell, planting her back harshly against the door. Looking up into flared acidic eyes, Tahlia lost her breath at the sight of him and being this close made her brain fuzzy.

"Taker."

Not able to stop herself, the temptation too great, Tahlia brought his mouth down on hers and passionately kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had planned on going up to her room and calling down to his in order to set up a meeting. Fate really had a twisted sense of humor sometimes. The stairwell didn't have cameras, thankfully, and hardly anyone took the stairs when there was a perfectly working elevator. When he kissed her back with an equal amount of passion, Tahlia pressed herself against him and wondered if he'd missed her as much as she did him. The jealous prick in him was tempted to ask her if that was how enthusiastically she had kissed Shane tonight, but he tamped that down quick, knowing better than to cave into something as petty as jealousy. That was the quickest way to destroy his plans, as well as himself.

"Well..." He rumbled once they had parted, stepping away before he did something like screw her there in the hallway. "Now that that's out of the way."

"I'm not apologizing for doing that." Tahlia murmured, closing the distance between them and caressed his face with the back of her hand, feeling his hand enclose her wrist to keep it where it was. "I was about to call your room as soon as I got to mine. Taker…" Worry filled her amber eyes as Tahlia lowered them and looked around the stairwell, not sure if this was the place to tell him what she'd discovered. What if someone eavesdropped on them? "Where can we talk? It has to be just you." The urgency in her voice told him she wasn't messing around and whatever she'd found out would no doubt change his chess board.

Taker considered her thoughtfully, finally nodding and headed back upstairs. The Corporation, and anyone associated with them, had yet to check in under any name. He knew because he had made some arrangements with the hotel staff prior to checking in himself. Or, at least, Paul had on his behalf. Paying people off was easy; it was making sure one was the highest bidder that was the trick. He checked to make sure they were in the clear before crossing from stairwell to his door, which was in the corner as he preferred it. Once alone, he locked it behind them and shifted to face her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes?"

Instead of spilling her guts, Tahlia first checked every inch of the room to make sure they were completely alone. Not even Paul could hear this. If Taker wanted to divulge the information to his confidante at a later time, that was on him. Once satisfied, Tahlia finally walked over to close the window shades and gripped them tightly in her hands, not sure how Taker would react to what she was about to tell him.

"Just remember, I'm only the messenger and did what you asked of me, sir." His strong hands planted on her shoulders as Tahlia sucked in a sharp breath, slowly turning until concerned amber met confused green. "The Brood – there's a mole working for the Corporation. I know you just recruited them, but…it was in the paperwork Shane McMahon had on him. I took a peek and…they're paying Gangrel a lot of money, more than necessary…to take you down. As long as he's in the Ministry, you're not safe, Taker. He's been betraying you from the beginning and…I don't know about Edge and Christian yet. They weren't mentioned in the documents, only Gangrel."

Somehow, that wasn't surprising at all. Gangrel had always struck him as a shifty son of a bitch. The way the other man was always eyeballing everyone, the speculation and greed in those eyes had been plain. Not to mention, the way he had treated Christian; that was a relationship Taker very rarely contemplated because it was weird and not something Christian seemed very pleased with. Now that he was considering it, however, Christian was a potential way to get to Gangrel if the need arose. Taker made his way to the mini-bar and poured himself a healthy measure of bourbon, contemplating her.

"Hmm." He squeezed her shoulders, meant to be reassuring and turned away from her. "How close are you with McMahon? Is he beginning to trust you?"

Use her, more to the point. He fully expected McMahon to use her, on every level, just because that was what McMahon's did. There was no denying that Tahlia was a valuable piece of property right now.

"He seems to think we're friends and has confided in me how much he thinks he sucks running the company. His father has no faith in him, they're on the outs." Tahlia answered promptly, knowing this was purely business and pushed any amount of lust or feeling for her master out of her mind for the moment. Taker was getting comfortable, they would be here a while and she had a feeling he would tell her what to do with Shane next. "Honestly, I think he's done a splendid job compared to his old man. I think Vince is scared of losing his company to his heir. Too bad you couldn't sway Shane to your side, that would definitely put a kink in Vince's plan to destroy the Ministry…"

Sway Shane to his side… now there was an idea and Taker had to wonder just how much faith Tahlia had in her own assessment of the McMahon Prince. He did notice, with some annoyance, that she thought rather highly of Shane. Taker leaned against the bar, taking a slow sip of his drink before gesturing her towards him. He watched as Tahlia made her way to join him, pouring her a drink of her own. Regardless of how Shane and his father felt about each other right now, that could all change in a heartbeat. Families were such strange, fragile things.

"What are your thoughts, on 'swaying' Shane to our side, hmm? Think it could be done?" Because he did value her opinion, to an extent, more so then others in his Ministry.

"If you're going to do it, he'll want something big in return. From what he's told me, he just wants Daddy to accept him and if I could convince him otherwise…it's possible…" At Taker's raised brow, Tahlia smiled and took a long sip of her bourbon. The slight burn down her esophagus was a welcoming distraction from the man sitting in front of her. "You gave me the task of getting closer to McMahon and I intend to see it through. I'll focus on that while you deal with Gangrel. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but…don't trust anyone, Taker." Her eyes locked on acid as her hand slid across his up his tattooed sleeved arm to gently knead his bicep. "I don't know who you can trust in the Ministry right now. And from now on, I report only to you. If you want to tell the others, including Brother Paul, about my findings, that's your decision. But I don't trust anyone in the Ministry right now, not after discovering Gangrel's deceit. And I…I don't want anything happening to you."

Tahlia would never forget overhearing the Corporation's plan to literally kill Taker in his hotel room. If she hadn't overheard that information and warned him…she immediately pushed that thought out of her mind and downed the rest of her bourbon. He couldn't help smirking slightly, his lips curving upwards sardonically as he regarded her and her words. Refilling both their tumblers, it wouldn't do to send her packing drunk, but then again, maybe it would.

"Don't trust anybody." He repeated slowly, letting it sink it as his eyes narrowed. "Tahlia, precious, should that include you as well?" Taker kept his tone conversational, but there was a hint of a rumble in there, thunder. "You were never meant to report to anyone but me." He informed her flatly, though her distrust of Paul was rather annoying. "Paul, if I cannot be reached. Of everyone in my Ministry, I trust him. Above all." Including her. "Worry less for me. Gangrel will be dealt with." He would sort of the particulars of that while she focused on Shane. "Though…" Taker inwardly sighed, wondering how to word his thoughts and what she probably needed to hear. "Your concern is… noted." He was about to say appreciated, but it seemed wrong coming from him, of all people.

It took a minute for his teasing question to penetrate her mind due to what he said afterwards. She wasn't supposed to report to anyone except him and Brother Paul? What?! Tahlia's mind raced, remembering Mideon coming to her claiming it was on the master's orders. Did he lie to her? Or maybe Taker forgot about it…no, Taker didn't forget anything. That was one trait about him that was both intriguing and annoying. He was always one step ahead of his opponents and almost nothing happened without him knowing about it already.

"Fuck." Tahlia cursed, slamming the tumbler of bourbon down on the bar and stepped away from Taker, tearing a hand through her hair. "That stupid…" She had to stop and breathe, clenching her fists tightly at her sides and shut her eyes, trying to simmer her blazing temper. It took a lot to piss Tahlia off, but being blatantly lied to was a surefire way of making her temper soar. "You didn't send Mideon a few nights ago to my hotel room for an update, did you?" It was a flat statement. She didn't need confirmation to know the answer. "Son of a bitch!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

One black eyebrow rose slowly as the emerald green of his eyes turned venomous. His grip tightened almost imperceptibly on his tumbler, his knuckles flashing white before he raised the glass and finished his drink. He tossed it carelessly in the tiny sink, ignoring the shattering of the glass and her slight jump as she whirled to look at him. Taker had known for a long time now that Mideon was eventually going to be a problem, especially when it came to Tahlia. Mideon seemed to tolerate the other men well, but something about Tahlia had set off Mideon's inner suicidal clown. Mideon was a fanatic and not turning out to be a very good one.

"Don't worry about Mideon," He growled, all pretenses of civility gone. "I will deal with him."

It crossed his mind that, if Tahlia did confront Mideon, the idiot might do something stupid like try to attack her. While amusing, because no doubt Tahlia would rip him to shreds, it wasn't happening. Ripping Mideon to shreds would be too kind of her. It would be a mercy and, right now, she was feeling pretty vindictive.

"That son of a bitch came to my room. He was waiting for me inside and claimed it was your orders. Then made me feel guilty when I tried dismissing him quickly. I can't believe this…" Tahlia should've known something wasn't right with that meeting and now it was too late. "He asked me about my 'date' with Shane and I sort of snapped at him because this is business to me. I'm not dating McMahon. He was just being nosey, wanting to know what the fuck was going on and I didn't see it. Then claimed the Ministry would take care of Kane for what he did to me and apologized for not protecting me. It was all a ploy to try getting me to tell him what the hell was going on. And I nearly fell for it. I'm going to kill him when this is all over." Not only was Sable on her 'to kill' list, but now Mideon was as well. "I'm not having fun doing this, I did confide to him I was out of my element because I am. And I thought I could trust him. Now I don't know who to trust except you…"

"I am the only one you should trust." He ordered, shaking his head in disgust. Mideon was going to be dealt with. Before he actually did do something to either put Tahlia in danger or jeopardized Taker's chess board. "Paul, if need be, but the less others know, the better."

He didn't like having to many people in the loop. It meant there were to many variables to factor in because not everyone played the game the way they were supposed to. Obviously. Look at Mideon and how he had decided to branch off the path he had been set upon. Taker would take Mideon back to his mansion and barbecue him in that fire pit he had taken Tahlia too. The one at the center of his little maze. Maybe he would spring the traps and let Mideon run it first, though.

Hearing the anger in his tone just made Tahlia feel worse. She couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to actually trust Mideon, knowing how fanatical and obsessive he was with Taker. "I understand, sir."

Walking over to him, Tahlia lowered to her knees in front of him and kept her head the same way, knowing better than to look up. It was part of her training when she was first brought into the Ministry. The punishment would be justified for not thinking and nearly destroying what her master had planned for the Corporation. Mideon was truly a dead man.

"Do with me as you will, sir. I failed you…and it won't happen again." Her voice remained monotone and low, the anger in her body fading for the moment.

His massive hand came to rest on the top of her head. Long fingers drummed against her skull as he considered it, studying her hair thoughtfully. So obedient. So willing to do whatever he wanted. The anger was still there, but it wasn't directed at her, not really. More at Mideon, and himself, for not realizing just how sly and shifty Mideon was turning out to be.

"It won't happen again." He agreed, knowing she was going to be doubly cautious from here on out and he would rectify these problems within the next 24 hours. Too many players in his game, not happening. Taker gripped her hair and gave a tug, allowing her to get to her feet. He moved his hand to cup her chin, forcing her to meet his piercing stare. "I want you to focus on Shane. Nothing else. Not Mideon. Not Gangrel. Get Shane to trust you. Make him need you."

The way she needed him. "Whatever you want, Taker."

Tahlia couldn't believe she hadn't received a punishment. Pulling her hair was a turn-on and he knew it, but now wasn't the time to think about sex. They both had problems to deal with and she had to do everything in her power to convince Shane to side with her master and trust her. How would she do that though? Granted, they hadn't gotten a little closer, but nowhere near where she needed them to be. It would take time and patience…both she didn't have enough of.

"I'm not worthy of your forgiveness and don't take it lightly." Resting her hand over his beating heart, Tahlia hated they would have to part soon and go their separate ways in order for the plan to come to fruition.

She had been punished; she just didn't realize it yet. He knew exactly what pulling on her hair did to her. Taker knew exactly what she would have to do to gain Shane's confidence. His fingers curled around hers, squeezing for a moment before pulling her hand off of him. Taker stared down at her intently, wondering if Tahlia really would be able to pull this off. With all these distractions, the hurdles that were cropping up… her infatuation with him, which he was banking on to carry her through his commands. He rewarded her with a kiss.

Simply kissing Taker would never be enough. Tahlia could already tell there was heartache in her very near future, but the man was a drug. A dangerous, seductive drug that pulled her in every time and she couldn't stop the attraction or addiction. As she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, Tahlia's brain worked overtime on how to get Shane to trust her. How to lure him in. She had to be the spider since he was the fly. Helping him in the limousine was only the beginning and suddenly, she thought of Sable's friendliness. That still unnerved her; she didn't trust the blonde bitch at all. But…if she could use that friendship to her advantage, since Sable was Vince's meal ticket and all…After a few more ideas fluttered through her mind, Tahlia let sleep overtake her.

If not for the fact that he had plans, big plans, Taker would have probably just killed both Gangrel and Mideon outright and been done with it. As it was… he made plans. Paul would have to be spoken to, in private, and he'd proceed cautiously. If Gangrel was in the McMahon pocket and Shane knew about it, chances were Vince would be expecting a double cross somewhere and that put Tahlia in a tricky position. Best to alienate her completely, or give that impression. She was probably going to hate him when he was done.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Tahlia and Shane spent an extensive amount of time together. At the arenas, he invited her to join him in his private office, asked her advice on what to do with the show and even gave her a match against Chyna one-on-one. No outside interference – a legitimate match. Tahlia annihilated Chyna, using her speed to her advantage and brought down the so-called 9th Wonder of the World. That was a joke if Tahlia ever heard one! It was surprising that Shane asked her opinion when doing his job. He trusted her…far more than he should.

Tahlia gave her true input on the subject matter and Shane simply jotted notes down on what she said. The fact he actually did 80% of her suggestions on the shows Vince allowed him to handle shocked her further. It was Raw again as she stepped out of her rental vehicle, having gone home for the weekend since she wasn't scheduled for the house shows and headed inside the arena. She had no idea just what awaited her on this night and what she was about to be offered.

Shane was reviewing last minute plans and documents, groaning inwardly as he rubbed at his temples. On one hand, it was great that Vince was finally trusting his opinions and giving him more responsibilities. On the other hand… if Vince knew Shane was getting input from Tahlia, he probably would have sent Shane straight home. He knew Vince had no faith in the former Ministry member and he had never bothered to hide his feelings on the subject. Vince only tolerated her because of Shane and the supposed value she could have. Whereas Vince was still set in his way of doing his own thing, taking his own advice and to hell with everyone else, Shane was open to hearing alternative viewpoints. Then there was also the fact that he had something important to discuss with Tahlia. Something to offer her. Something real, something that wasn't a cult. Something with a future. He had grown rather… fond, of her, he admitted to himself. Taker was a dipshit for letting her go.

After stopping at catering to grab coffee, Tahlia made her way to Shane's office and tapped on the door before entering. "Evening boss." She greeted, setting down his coffee in front of him and could tell he was deep in thought about something. "Shane, everything okay? Hey!" Raising her voice a bit jolted him back to reality as his eyes snapped up to lock on concerned amber orbs. "Welcome back." She joked, gesturing to the coffee and tried not to eyeball the computer screen…much. "Are you okay? You were in another world, it seemed. What's on your mind?"

Shane glanced at the time on the clunky monitor and realized that he had been sitting at this desk, in this tiny office, in the arena for several hours. Why did they have to drag these clunky things everywhere? Groaning, he pushed away and stretched his arms over his head before twisting at the waist sharply on either side. A series of cracks echoed around the room as his back popped in a very satisfying manner.

"Much better." He breathed, grinning down at her before noticing the coffee. "You're the best, Tahlia." Shane reached for it and took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lots of things are on my mind tonight." He said after a moment, wondering how this would all play out. "You'll find out as we go, I promise."

Her black brow arched slightly at his choice of words. "That sounds ominous, Shane." She quipped with a smirk of her own, sipping her coffee and shrugged when he shot her another boyish grin. If Tahlia wasn't loyal to Taker and hadn't pledged her life to him, Shane would've been a nice distraction from her everyday life. He was smart, funny and handsome, not in the devilish way Taker was, however. "Fine – fine, don't tell me. I see how it is." Winking, Tahlia turned her gaze to the monitor and felt her upper lip curl in a snarl at the sight of Sable walking down to the ring with HER Women's championship.

Shane wasn't overly impressed with the current women's champion either and it showed in the disgust that flashed through his eyes. Did Sable have talent? Yes, sort of, but she only seemed to pull it out as a way to get people to be impressed. Beauty and brawn, oh my! That sort of deal. He wasn't into blondes to begin with and spared a quick glance at Tahlia, taking in her ebony locks with a smile. She looked pissed, and he remembered her last time facing Vince's favorite play toy.

"You really want to tear her apart, don't you?" He asked quietly, moving so he was standing right next to her, barely any room at all between them.

If he had his way, she'd get her chance but… it would take time. While Vince was calling shots from his ego, Sable was fairly untouchable. Eventually, the blonde would mess up, her type always did and it would stem from her own arrogance, her own belief that she was untouchable because of the boss. When that happened, Tahlia would have her shot.

"Come on," He looped her arm through his, leaning in to nudge her with his shoulder. "Let's go for a short walk. I need fresh air." And probably a good shot of something strong for the proposition he was going to be laying on her.

Fresh air sounded good because, if Tahlia had to watch that bitch with her title a second longer, she would've smashed the monitor. She smiled up at Shane, walking out of the office with him and ignored the looks shot her way. This was her duty to the Ministry – to infiltrate the Corporation and find out information while getting close to the McMahon son. The prodigy.

"As much as I want to rip Sable apart, I want MY title back more. And I know it's going to take time. I have to be patient, but…the fact she cheated to take MY title away from me, instead of winning it the right way, pisses me off." She kicked a nearby rock into the gravel once they arrived outside and closed her eyes, letting the warm wind blow through her hair. "Thanks for listening to my bitching."

"Bitch away." Shane encouraged, fumbling in his breast pocket for a moment before pulling out a silver case for his tiny, expensive cigars that he occasionally enjoyed. He lit one of them up, turning away from her to avoid getting her with the initial smoke, but soon enough their sweet scent was in the air. "Sable… has a hard time winning fairly." He said finally, returning the case back to its place. "And because she's currently sucking Vince's… ego," A half smirk ghosted over his lips. "And is in his favor, she thinks her shit don't stink." It was getting worse because the idiot blonde had actually been ordering him around earlier, screaming over something or another, probably another perceived slight to her very delicate ego.

That was disgusting. Taker watched the pair as he headed inside, solo for once, and in street wear to avoid drawing too much attention to his already attention-grabbing self. Shane was obviously smitten with Tahlia. She was… quite good at her job. Perhaps too good. Which was what he had wanted, of course. Disgusting.

"Want to try it?" Shane offered when he caught Tahlia eyeballing the cigar.

"No thanks, I'm not a smoker, but you enjoy."

Tahlia agreed with what Shane said about Sable, all of it true. The fact the bitch could yell at Vince McMahon and get away with it proved she was untouchable. How would Tahlia ever get back into the title picture? As much as she wanted to follow Taker's orders, she also had to think about her career. No man, not even the Lord of Darkness, was worth destroying her career over.

"Enough stalling, Shane. I know there's a reason you wanted to come out here for air. I can see it written all over your face and it's eating you up inside." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tahlia smiled warmly up at him. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know." Shane took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. "Maybe we should have this conversation inside?"

Because while he was fairly certain they were alone, he was also aware they could probably be eavesdropped upon. Maybe. Hell, did it even matter? He was just the Boy Wonder and she was, sadly, a nobody at the moment.

"I think proposing marriage might be easier."

What the hell did that little piss ant just say? Marriage? Taker wasn't getting any closer, they'd notice him. No, he needed to head inside and let Tahlia do her job.

"I'm not proposing, Tallie!" Shane said when she looked ready to run, laughing. "Though… that face," He mock pouted, feigning hurt. "Am I that bad? I know I'm a McMahon but I'm not like _them_."

Maybe he wasn't going in just yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tahlia about had a heart attack the moment Shane mentioned marriage. She was DEFINITELY not signed up for THAT to happen. There was no way she'd ever marry simply to get close to a person. Not happening. So when Shane backtracked with his adorable pout, Tahlia visibly relaxed.

"I would think proposing marriage would be a lot more nerve-wracking. And you're right, you're not anything like your father." Taking his hand, Tahlia laced their fingers together and looked up into his eyes. "You're better than him. Now what did you want to ask me?" Her voice had taken on a honey-filled tone, soothing him the best way she could.

Her words of encouragement helped quite a bit and he found himself squeezing her hand gently, a smile gracing his lips. Shane shifted his position, so they were now face to face, and took her other hand in his. "After hearing this, you might wish I'd just proposed." He informed her, already knowing what he was about to ask her would be hard for her to swallow, all things considered. When Tahlia simply tilted her head to the side in confusion, he took a deep breath. "I want you to join the Corporation, Tahlia. Be my partner."

Well… about time. Apparently, her services had finally paid off. Smirking, Taker shoved down the jealousy he had felt, was now ignoring, and shouldered his bag. He already knew she was going to say yes. She was well trained.

"Or we could get married if you prefer." Shane added when he seen the look on her face.

Her heart rate increased drastically along with her breathing, the color draining out of her face. When Shane began to laugh, she smacked him hard on the arm and shook her head. "You ass! I thought you were actually doing it! And for the record, no, I'm not marrying you or anyone else." Taker wasn't the marrying kind or she would consider the possibility with him. "You want me…to join the Corporation?" Tahlia had to make sure she heard him right. "What about the old man? Surely, he won't allow it. I was with the Ministry after all…" Shane had lost his mind, it was official.

Shane had already made it clear to Vince that Vince's opinions of Tahlia were unwarranted and unfounded. She was trustworthy and more than just another pretty face. Hell, Tahlia had been giving him input that had been put into action a lot lately and Vince was pleased with the results. He hadn't been pleased earlier today when he found out those were Tahlia's ideas, but they had been effective nevertheless.

"I'll deal with Vince, don't worry about him." Shane assured confidently, aware she was seriously considering it. He knew because she hadn't said no outright. "And yes, I want you to join the Corporation. You're already helping us out, they just didn't know until today." He then grinned, reaching out to finger a strand of her raven locks. "And what is so wrong with marrying me? It's the name, right? McMahon?" He was teasing.

Tahlia nearly said 'yes', but bit her tongue and held it back. "There's nothing wrong with being a McMahon. But I won't marry you because…I – I like you. A lot." That last part was a lie. She had to say something to soften the blow. "I'm sure if we spend more time together, that like could grow into something more…" Sliding a finger down his dress shirt covered chest, she smiled up at him wickedly. "Who knows, maybe we could get to know each other on a _personal_ level." Just as Shane was about to kiss her, Tahlia pulled back and clapped her hands together. "The answer to your offer is yes. I'll join the Corporation." This was the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the Corporation and complete her mission.

If Shane would've known she was about to say 'yes' because of his last name, he wouldn't have faulted her one bit for it. It was a name he was most of the time proud of, but there were those moments… moments when he wished he had any name except McMahon. Mostly due to his father being an arrogant, maniacal jackass. It did, however, take him a moment to process everything she had just said. He caught the yes part, to joining the Corporation and he was pretty giddy over that, but… it was the rest.

She was a better actress than he had given her credit for. Taker had heard enough and was finally on his way inside the building. She liked him. He was pretty convinced of that himself, she was just that good. And he was the one who told her _by any means necessary._

"So, you'll join the Corporation, and you…"

The smile on his face was contagious and Tahlia didn't have a moment to retreat because he finished the kiss he had been meaning to angle for. It wasn't tongue and all that, but it was firm enough to let her know he had been wanting to do this awhile. Tahlia accepted the soft pliant kiss and wiped some of her gloss away from Shane's lips with the pad of her thumb once he pulled back. As much as she did enjoy Shane's company, she desperately wanted to get back to the Ministry of Darkness, where she belonged.

Of course she was a great actress! That was her job and Tahlia wouldn't, couldn't, let Taker down. He was her master, after all. Whatever the master wanted, he would get.

"I promise to do my best for the Corporation and not ask you for any favors. I'll get at Sable on my own. So don't go striking any deals with your old man on my behalf, okay? That's my only condition to joining."

Occasionally, it did strike Shane that perhaps Tahlia really was too good to be true. She offered her services to him, her insight, all of it and here she was still not asking for anything in return. Actually, she had asked for one thing and that was to let her do things on her own merit. Shane had so much respect for that, especially now. He had seen the way things were working in his father's faction. Favors for favors, matches being used for bartering as a way to climb ladders and it was just politics. She wasn't like that.

"Are you sure you're legit?" He asked after a long moment. At her confused look, he smiled. "You ask for absolutely nothing. You want to make it on your own standing. You can't be real."

She had done her job. The worst of it was over. Tahlia was in the Corporation and, very likely, Shane's bed. Just the thought of it made Taker nauseous.

"I've always been a firm believer in hard work pays off. I don't want anything handed to me because I want to earn it. I've earned everything I've achieved throughout my life. Politics aren't my cup of tea. People think I didn't earn my place in the Ministry of Darkness, but I did." Her eyes flashed for a moment before turning back to their amber color. "I know Undertaker has been a thorn in the Corporation's side along with the Ministry, but when I was with them, I earned every single bit of it. Like it or not, Undertaker is the cream of the crop around here, even if Triple H doesn't believe it or Austin for that matter. He is the top guy and if you want to follow anyone, it would be him. It was a privilege and honor to be in his group, even if it was for a short amount of time. And now I'm about to become part of another elite group that will catapult my career greatly. So there's no reason to ask for anything when I'm getting everything I could ever want to begin with. So thank you, Shane. Thank you for this amazing opportunity and I promise not to let you down." She just hoped he hadn't asked her to join the Corporation solely to try getting in her panties because that wouldn't happen.

Sex was off the table – she belonged to Undertaker.

If he had known she was wondering about the status of him, her panties and her invitation to join the Corporation, he would have laughed out loud right in her face. Shane knew he was good looking and, if that hadn't been enough, which sometimes it wasn't, he was also a McMahon and wealthy. Those things alone guaranteed him plenty of female companionship if he were so inclined. As it was, Tahlia wasn't a one-night stand. He already knew that anyone who was able to secure a relationship with her was in it for the long haul simply because she was that kind of person. Also, interestingly, was the way she spoke of the Undertaker and the Ministry of Darkness. More to the point, the Undertaker. Shane wasn't a complete fool.

"You're right," He said slowly, studying her thoughtfully. "He is the cream of the crop. However… he's also insane." Shane and Vince had probably drunk out of the same fountain of crazy. "I've seen his initiations on TV, and…" He trailed off, realizing he didn't want to continue because he didn't want to know just how far down the rabbit hole she had allowed herself to go. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"I'm not denying that fact. You're right, he is insane." And sexy, she added in thought, immediately focusing back on the task at hand. "I'd be an idiot if I didn't at least commend him on the job he does for the company. But he is also frightening and hopefully the Corporation will bring down the Ministry sooner rather than later." That was a complete lie that flowed naturally out of her mouth as they both walked back inside the building. "So when are you going to break the news to the old man about me joining, prince?" That term of endearment fit him since he was the prince of the WWE empire.

Just like that, the unease over the Undertaker and the way she had spoken about him just disappeared. Mostly because she had used the term 'Prince', which was one he had heard before and was never pleased to hear. He would die a happy man if people would just… he was Shane – not Prince. Not Boy Wonder, none of it.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, running a hand along the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks tinging pink. "Please." He added as an afterthought. "And Vince already knows. I cleared it with him earlier, just because I wasn't going to bring you in without his say so. He would've gone out of his way to make you miserable, Tallie."

That wasn't to say he wouldn't anyway, but Shane already knew how vindictive his old man could be. He wasn't going to lie. Shane figured a chunk of why Vince had agreed had been due to her former Ministry status. Vince probably figured he could use her as a weapon, leverage, or just for information. Not necessarily a bad thing, he supposed, but then she had already been proving herself useful and Vince had just learned about it today.

"He might still try yet." He admitted begrudgingly. "He's an ass that way. You ready to go in and… make it official?"

Making it 'official' required Tahlia doing a segment with Chyna…where she lost. It was a way to prove her loyalty to the Corporation and knowing her place. Tahlia never felt so humiliated in her entire life, hoping this is what Taker wanted. She had to keep reminding herself it was for him and in the Ministry's best interest. The match was quick and, mostly, painless due to Vince's strict instructions not to harm each other. Tahlia wanted to pluck Chyna's eyeballs out and feed them to her, but instead took a couple moves before being pinned for the victory. She laid there for a moment, staring up at the bright lights of the arena and shut her eyes before rising to her feet.

Chyna hadn't left and walked up to her, extending her hand for the entire world to see. It was Raw and live…Tahlia had no choice and took the woman's hand, shaking it firmly to solidify her Corporation status.

Edge and Christian both stared at the monitor with dropped jaws, slowly turning eyes to their master, who did NOT look happy. This wasn't going to end well.

The cherry on top was Tahlia actually walking backstage side by side with Chyna.

A loss to Chyna, of all people. The only way that could have been any worse would have been it had been Sable. Taker knew Tahlia would have probably lost her mind if she had been asked to lay down for Sable, who had no talent. At least Chyna possessed something besides looks. Such as they were. He ran a finger through his goatee, acidic eyes narrowed as he stared at the monitor, finally letting them close the moment Chyna and Tahlia disappeared behind the curtain. Getting what he demanded of her had been in the cards, but he just hadn't expected to find himself so disgusted or jealous. Or upset with himself. She had just sold her own self out by doing that. And Tahlia had done it for him. This was what he had wanted, right?

Waiting backstage was Shane, who had not been pleased or amused with Vince's demands for Tahlia. He knew Vince wanted her to prove her loyalty, but knowing the history between the two women, to do it that way was wrong. Shane kept the smile on his face when Chyna and Tahlia emerged through the black curtain, though his eyes were telling a different story.

"Satisfied, Dad?" He asked casually, knowing provoking Vince would only cause him to do this all over again.

"For now."

"Nice to see you've finally learned your place, Tahlia." Sable boasted, holding the women's championship over her shoulder with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Vince had done her a favor by making that bitch lay down for the same woman that helped her win the Women's title in the first place! Was there anything sex couldn't get her? Sable felt proud of herself for the idea and snuggled up against Vince's side, eyes glittering with wicked intentions.

"Well done, Vinnie. Thank you."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made Tahlia's heart sink to the pit of her stomach. So this wasn't Vince's idea…it was SABLE'S? Tahlia kept the smile on her face until Vince walked away with the slut on his arm, Chyna following suit. It was just her and Shane in the hallway; she backed up the moment he reached for her, barely keeping the tears from falling.

"I need to be alone right now." Not caring what he thought, Tahlia took off down the hallway and went to the nearest women's restroom to empty the contents of her stomach, crying her heart out.

What the hell did she just do to her career?!

All Shane could do was stand there, his own mouth wide open, jaw on the floor. What the hell had just happened? Sable?! That was Sable's doing?

"Well goddamn it!" He cursed, raking a hand through his carefully coiffed hair, messing it up totally. Tahlia was probably pissed off royally with him and he did not blame her one bit. "Damn!" 

Paul Bearer, was the one who was lurking tonight and, when he caught word of what had gone down, and by Sable's request no less, he went pale underneath the rice powder he wore to make his face white. No makeup required tonight. He knew that would have torn Tahlia to shreds. She was a proud woman, who had been very career oriented and tonight it had gotten shredded because of the Undertaker. She was doing this for Taker. He wondered if the Deadman truly understood just what it was he was asking Tahlia to do. She was tearing herself apart, ripping herself down, all because one man had asked her too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Shakily getting to her feet, Tahlia surveyed herself in the mirror and was thankful nobody else had walked in. She barely recognized the reflection staring back at her. How much would she have to give before this ended? What would she have to sacrifice in order to go back where she belonged? Before the Ministry abducted her, Tahlia was nobody on the roster and just had bra and panties matches occasionally. It was humiliating, degrading and she hated every single match she'd had…until she'd finally reached the top of the mountain and won the Women's championship.

Everything she'd gone through; all the humiliation and degradation had been worth it for that title.

Now…now she was stuck and had no idea what to do. Her career was sinking fast because of Undertaker's orders for her to get close to Shane McMahon and infiltrate the Corporation. Gritting her teeth, Tahlia hauled off and smashed the mirror with her fist, hating herself the more she stared into it. Now it was nothing more than shattered pieces of glass in the sink. Storming out, Tahlia didn't bother taking a shower or anything, heading straight to the hotel to be in the confines of her hotel room alone.

She didn't even make it out of the building. Taker couldn't leave, the show had just barely hit the halfway point and he was on at the end of it. Paul had come to him and, after clearing the Ministry locker room, told him in hushed whispers what he had learned. And because it was Paul, the only one who could ever get away with it, he had also received an earful. He had coldly told the older man to suck it up and get with the program in so many words. That didn't mean Paul's words hadn't hit home for him, or made him have a very unusual moment of doubt.

"Ssshhh…" She would recognize his rumble in the dark as he pulled her to him, ignoring her struggling.

The struggling ceased as soon as she heard his deep timbre, his large hand covering her mouth making it somewhat hard to breathe. In her rage, Tahlia didn't notice her hand was covered in blood from the bathroom incident, so when she reached up to push his hand away, he immediately grabbed it. She also didn't notice he pulled her into an empty dressing room, his warm chest burning her back. Just being this close to him did things to her body, but Tahlia was too disgusted with herself to go down that road. Her face was tear-streaked and honestly, she looked completely broken after having to lay down for Chyna in the ring.

"Damn!" Tahlia hissed, her anger diminished temporarily along with the adrenaline that had coursed through her body as pain zipped through her hand. She secretly hoped it was broken so she didn't have to endure anymore abuse at the hands of Vince McMahon and Sable.

Taker heard the pain in her hiss and reached over to flick on the lights. He wasn't worried about anyone coming in and had flipped the lock right after pulling her in here. This part of the building wasn't overly used anyway; it was a larger arena and they had no need to utilize the whole thing. It would have been a waste of time and resources trying. All Taker could do was stare down at her, taking in her face. He had never seen her like this, not on their worst days or during some more of his more… trying times. Tahlia had always made it through, but now…. now she looked broken and it bothered him. Taker had done this to her and he had to look away. Not because she was disgusting or anything, but because he wasn't sure what this feeling he was experiencing was. He just knew he didn't care for it.

He felt… bad.

"What'd you do to your hand?" He asked finally, holding it up and beginning to examine it.

Blood. Bruised. Swollen. Cuts. She had punched something.

"I took my anger out on the mirror in the bathroom."

Tahlia slowly flexed her fingers when Taker demanded it, obeying him like always. That was her problem. She obeyed and did what she was told. Her hip was branded with his symbol, she was his property. Is that all Tahlia would ever be? The more she thought about that possibility, the more it angered her.

"I'm going to make them pay." Using her body in order to get the job done was no longer off the table. Pure vengeance coursed through every vein in her body. "That whore Sable, Vince's brat and Vince HIMSELF are all going to pay."

Pulling her hand away from him, the gears in her brain were already starting to turn and walked into the nearby bathroom attached to the dressing room to rinse the blood off her hand. The cuts were too deep most had already stopped bleeding. The Corporation would regret bringing her into the fold when all was said and done.

Paul had been convinced that it was Taker she would be furious with and that seemed to be not the case. He was moderately confused with her reaction; her behavior was not exactly what he had been expecting. Honestly, Taker wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this was definitely not it. While this sudden desire for vengeance was the preferable emotion, it wasn't the one he had thought she'd have. Hiding his confusion he followed Tahlia into the bathroom and perched himself on the closed lid of the toilet, pulling her towards him. Gently, Taker looked at her still wet hand, surveying the damage.

"Some of these might need stitches." He pointed out, perhaps a specialty bandage to hold the skin together. When she simply nodded, he sighed and cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to meet his steady gaze, searching her eyes intently. "Your time is coming, Tahlia. I promise you this."

Feelings for him couldn't get in the way, not with what she had in mind. This was business and vengeance, plain and simple. There was no grey area anymore. What happened to her tonight fueled a fire inside of her that would only be extinguished with the destruction and annihilation of the Corporation. Breaking it apart from the inside out was just one of her plans, specifically that punk son of Vince's who thought he'd charmed his way into her life. If only he could see past the lust he had for her, he'd realize just how screwed he was.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes – WHATEVER IT TAKES – to get the job done, to get you results. No matter if I have to go out there and lay down for every single woman on the roster, I'll do it. Because in the end, it's going to be ME who has the last laugh. It's going to be the Ministry who ultimately wins. So saddle up, cowboy, the fun is just about to begin!" Gripping his shoulders, Tahlia locked eyes with him to show how serious she was in the icy words she spoke. "I'll get my hand checked out. We shouldn't meet like this again, not until this is over with. We can't risk anyone discovering us talking to each other. Just let me know when the time comes to drop the ball on McMahon and I'll be ready."

Paul had been wrong. Tahlia hadn't been broken. She had been wavering between disgust and rage, and rage had won out. Taker was idly curious what the cost of her rage would be for her. That was one of the reasons he tried to remove emotions from play; they clouded judgment and hindered a person in doing what needed to be done. It seemed for her, it was only fueling her. Good for him, sure, but he was a bit concerned by what the damage would be to her long-term mental state. However, that was neither here nor there. Nodding, he stood up, his size alone forcing Tahlia to move away from him.

"So be it, Tahlia." He said darkly, wondering just what she had in mind for Shane because nowhere present was the woman he had seen earlier.

The one out there in the parking lot smiling up at the McMahon heir. This woman was someone who despised that boy and women were nothing if not vengeful. Not bothering to say anything else, Tahlia dismissed herself and unlocked the dressing room door to walk out, making sure to grab her gear in the process. Her feelings for Taker had to be pushed away for now. Hell, he didn't feel anything for her and only thought of her as a pawn in this game of chess he was playing with the McMahons. She was nothing more than a pawn. Well, this pawn was the Queen and she was about take the King -Vince McMahon- down along with his entire Corporation.

Just as she suspected, Shane was waiting for her outside of her hotel room when she arrived. She'd wrapped her hand in thick gauze, after sterilizing the wounds, with the first-aid kit she had in her bag. Without a word, she unlocked the door and pulled Shane inside by the hand, closing it behind her. Phase one of her revenge was about to commence…as long as the Boy Wonder was up to the task. Boy Wonder was a little bit confused. She had stormed off and he didn't blame her because what had gone had been messed up beyond belief. However… he had expected her to slam the door in his face, not drag him inside.

"Tahlia," Shane began, eyes dropping to her bandaged hand and frowning. "What happened?" He demanded, his apology getting shifted to the back burner as concern took over. Reaching for her hand, he noted the heavy gauze and really hoped she hadn't gotten into a fight or something. He knew she was pissed and she had that right more than anyone, but he also hadn't thought she'd be the type to go out and do something stupid either. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't have anything to do with that, with Sable." Vince had passed it off as his own idea, along with the reasoning of it being, to show Tahlia was completely devoted to them now.

Pressing a finger to his lips, Tahlia shook her head and smiled softly, playing the part to perfection. "It's not your fault, so don't apologize. I know you didn't have anything to do with it." Lying sack of shit, her mind screamed, while her hands slid up and down his buttoned-up dress shirt affectionately. "My hand is fine. I…punched the mirror in the bathroom at the arena. Stupid, right?" Her fingers slid through his hair, all the while backing him up toward the bed until she sat straddled on his lap. "Let's not talk about business right now. I'm more focused on that kiss you gave me earlier at the arena." Her finger traced his bottom lip slowly, acting as though she admired his mouth. "Tell me something, Shane, why did you kiss me tonight? What do you want from me?"

He was a grown ass man and he had been in situations, sort of, like this before. Usually, however, he was the one doing the pursuing and questioning. She had totally taken the reigns on what he would've considered his spot.

"Because I like you, Tallie." He answered simply, staring down at her intently. "As more than a friend, I'm sure you've already picked up on that by now."

Generally, he was more focused on the hunt and getting what he wanted, but it hadn't been like this with her. Shane wasn't interested in just a fling, a harmless moment or two. He genuinely liked and admired her. So he had slowed down, gotten to know her as much as she'd allow him too and now here they were.

"And honestly, I didn't expect you to agree to join the Corporation-" He bet she was regretting that decision now after what Vince and Sable had pulled. "When you did, I was just so…. happy." He sounded like an idiot.

"Oh Shane, me too…" Tahlia congratulated herself from not vomiting all over him at those words and hugged him around the neck, rolling her eyes. "I like you too." Another lie. "You're the reason I joined the Corporation." And another lie. She pulled back after a few minutes of the embrace and chewed her bottom lip, looking sheepish. "Will you kiss me again? The way we both want?" The tone of her voice was pure innocence as she began to slowly unfasten one button after another on his shirt. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone…"

Shane was experiencing an issue. Not just the one in his pants either, but a mental problem. The majority of him wanted to show her just how much he wanted her, how much he was starting to care about her. Then there was that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that this could all just be some type of emotional trauma on her part and she would royally hate him in the morning. He really did not want that.

"Tahlia…" He groaned, feeling his cock practically jumping when her hands skimmed his chest.

"Ssshhh…"

Tahlia had to fight the urge to go through with this and planted her mouth on his, his fingers instantly delving in her hair. He fell hook, line and sinker and now she had him right where she wanted. Pushing him down on the bed, Tahlia stood to remove her wrestling attire and then crawled on top of him, once again claiming his lips. Due to how tight her gear was, there was nothing on beneath, not even panties. It was all her beneath the outfit she wrestled in. His groans of satisfaction sickened her, but Tahlia had to do this if she wanted to sink her claws into him completely and make him fall in love with her.

A couple hours later, Tahlia stood under the hot sprays in her shower and let them wash away her tears down the drain along with Shane's fingerprints off her body.

She wasn't the only one having issues. Her patio door blinds had been wide open, leaving the view from across the angled way just as exposed. Taker had seen enough to last him several lifetimes and then some. He knew the original game plan had factored all of this in. He had told her to do whatever it would take. Tahlia had done nothing less than what he had commanded and he was livid. He was enraged. Taker was fighting down every instinct in him that demanded Shane's blood. He wanted nothing more than to crush Shane's head with his bare palms and then claim Tahlia on top of the punk's headless corpse.

"Son of a bitch!" He roared, turning and driving his fist straight through the nearest wall.

What his plan hadn't accounted for was the fact that Tahlia had somewhere along the lines become something more than his pawn.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sleeping in the same bed as Shane McMahon made Tahlia's skin crawl. The fact he'd woken her up in the middle of the night – early morning hours – sickened her even further. For the next couple weeks, that's how it went and she had no say so in the matter. Vince wasn't happy they were screwing, but as long as Tahlia kept the pipsqueak under her thumb, she had power and leverage. Shane had vouched for her on several occasions, even going so far as calling Sable a slut right to her face in front of Daddy. That was hysterical and it took every ounce of willpower inside of Tahlia not to laugh her ass off.

Before she knew it, the pay-per-view had arrived – St. Valentine's Day Massacre – on Valentine's Day. Shane had gotten her a box of chocolates with some red roses. Very generic, but she thanked him with a kiss anyway and showed affection while gearing up for her match that night against Sable. Being called a slut didn't bode well with the blonde and she'd demanded a match against Tahlia for the Women's championship. Tonight, she took back what was rightfully stolen from her all those months ago.

These last few weeks had been like something out of a novel or movie for Shane. He had gotten the girl of his dreams. He was totally oblivious to the fact that she was actually a nightmare in disguise. Shane thought he was doing everything right, buying her flowers and chocolates. She had seemed happy with them, but he had gotten the impression that was not something she was a fan of. Made sense. Tahlia was not an average woman; she wouldn't like average things. So he would do better. He had also stopped letting people treat her like dirt. She had shown she was a team player; he was making others show her respect and he wasn't letting Sable walk on her either, not without giving it back to the whiny blonde bitch. 

It was now his nightly mantra. Don't kill Shane. Taker knew it was nearing time to recall Tahlia and, honestly, he was dreading it as much as he wanted it. He didn't want to have to look at her and know she had slept with that puny little worm. Taker didn't want to be near her and desire her, knowing she had given herself to Shane, that that bastard had her… He had ruined himself. All his plans… he had to get it under control.

Bouncing from foot to foot, Tahlia closed her eyes and envisioned having Sable's blonde tresses wrapped tightly around her hands. All she had to do was give one good quick yank and it would be gone. She wanted to scalp the whore, especially after being humiliated on Raw a few weeks ago. Taker had gotten a lot of information from her, thanks to Paul Bearer, who the only one he trusted after the fiasco that happened with Mideon. Speaking of that jerk…Tahlia turned her gaze to the monitor and watched him saunter down to the ring, knowing he had a match on the pay-per-view that night.

Taker would expect him to win, but something told her he wouldn't. It was against the Big Boss Man…someone who had been a thorn in the Ministry's side of late. Sure enough, Mideon lost and the Ministry swarmed the ring, taking the man down by beating him within an inch of his life. It was all at Taker's command. What would her place be once this deal with the Corporation finished? Once they suffered, did she really belong beside Taker again and supposed to act like nothing happened? Like he didn't force her into this predicament to begin with? Sighing, Tahlia turned away from the monitor to focus on preparing for her match just as a stage technician knocked on the door, signaling she had 5 minutes.

Her match was next.

Taker had known Mideon would get his backside handed to him by the Big Boss Man. Mideon seemed to be losing whatever it was he had day by day. Perhaps because his only friend, Tahlia, was no longer his friend. Or perhaps Paul had been right and Mideon had been obsessed with him in a very unhealthy way. Now Taker's not so blatant mental issues were influencing the other. Either way, they had to save that meathead and Taker had never looked forward to punishing someone so much.

"Apparently Tallie dearest realized that she needed to get a McMahon of her own if she ever wanted another shot at anything besides being the Ministry whore." Sable snorted as she lounged right outside Tahlia's door, making sure her voice was loud as she spoke with Chyna. "I wonder if she learned her skills by being the receiving end of a Ministry train-"

"Enough, slut." Shane ordered as he passed by, adjusting his cuffs, eyes narrowed. "Tahlia hasn't done anything except earn her way, the way people are supposed to. Through hard work." He reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. "Not everyone is a whore, Sable. Just you."

"What has gotten into you?! How dare you call me that AGAIN! I'm going to tear YOUR whore apart in that ring tonight, Shane-O." Sable threatened, her eyes promising a world of pain for Tahlia and stepped up to him. "And then, maybe we can have our own little celebration afterwards."

Chyna bit back a snort, knowing Sable didn't have a chance in hell to defend her title against Tahlia. She wouldn't be helping again due to the no outside interference clause Shane stipulated for the match. Still, if Vince sent her down to the ring, she would do it because it was the boss's orders.

"And why would he want to do that when he'll have the brand-new Women's champion to celebrate with?" Tahlia asked, stepping out of the dressing room Shane procured for her and smiled widely, accepting a kiss on the cheek from him. "See you out there…slut." She mouthed the last word, infuriating Sable further and smirked, rubbing her hands together. The wait was over.

Shane stood there and watched the women disappear down the hallway, minus Chyna. She stood there with him and he spared her a glance. She looked amused and also the reason he had demanded this match be clean, no outside interference. Of course, if it struck Vince's fancy, he'd ignore that stipulation and send the 9th Wonder out anyway, which she'd do it for kicks. When Chyna turned to head back to the Corporation's room, Shane waited a moment before following her.

Would Vince stick to the agreement and let Tahlia actually beat down his whore? Probably not. Chyna was not expecting the chair upside her head, at all. She stumbled right into the wall on her left, pain nearly blinding her. 

Shane opened the closet door and shoved her wobbling form in, watching as she toppled in with the brooms and mops. "Someone will come get you after the match." He informed her flatly, then shut the door. For good measure, he took the chair and bashed it against the handle, breaking it and jamming the door. His woman would have her chance. 

Tahlia had actually done better than he had thought. Shane was actively taking out his own team members for her. Interesting. Maybe it was time.

ONE – TWO – THREE

"And the NEW WWF Women's Champion…TAHLIA!" Howard Finkel announced, making the crowd erupt in both cheers and boos since she was with the Corporation.

They still remembered her from the Ministry, however, and she'd gained somewhat of a fan following even before the abduction. Tahlia snatched the WWF Women's championship from the referee and held her arms up in victory, her body covered from head to toe in sweat. Sable had come out not pulling any punches, trying to cheat countless times. The woman was also distracted and Tahlia was honestly shocked Chyna hadn't come out to save her ass like the last time. Tahlia dropped to her knees in the middle of the ring while Sable rolled out, touching the title to her forehead and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She'd finally done it. It took a while to climb the mountain again, but she was a 2-time WWF Women's champion and nobody could take that away from her. Flipping over the top rope, Tahlia landed on her feet and shouldered her new hardware, the biggest smile cemented on her face.

The minute Tahlia was backstage, Shane was there waiting for her. The grin on his face spread from ear to ear, obviously so proud of her. He knew she could do it and known from the beginning she was true championship material. Sweeping her up in his arms, Shane rained kisses all over her face, laughing as she clung to that belt of hers. She was grinning as well and he knew she must've been elated, finally getting a shot to win her title back fairly. He wouldn't bother mentioning his own involvement in that, the fair part. Shane hadn't been about to let Vince muck it up out of spite. Chyna was out of the closet now and she'd live.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear after letting her down. Wanting nothing more than to go celebrate with her, Shane still had to stick around for the main event unfortunately.

The man she really wanted to be with tonight was unavailable. She had gotten what she wanted ultimately out of this deal and now she could walk away if she truly wanted to. There would be consequences, but at least she was the Women's champion again. Still, Tahlia could feel the symbol burning in her hip, which was something Shane still hadn't noticed. They had sex in the dark, she made sure of it, not wanting him to see Taker had branded her in more ways than one.

"Thanks." She murmured softly, stepping away from him since she was full of sweat and beamed brightly. "I'm gonna go shower. I want to watch the main event and watch Austin decimate your old man." Brushing her lips against his cheek, Tahlia hurried off to the dressing room that had a private bathroom and shower in it.

Shane didn't want to see his old man get his backside handed to him by Stone Cold Steve Austin, but he couldn't fault Tahlia for it either. Not after the way Vince had treated her. So he let it slide. Humming, Shane headed back to meet up with his father, who was probably pretty livid right now about Sable losing. He began whistling cheerfully. 

Tahlia had gotten what she wanted. Fair and square, which to be honest, was a shock because Taker had expected someone to come mess it up for her. She would no doubt be celebrating her victory with Shane tonight and that just pissed him off even more. Mideon had disappointed him, Tahlia was… He needed a drink.

"I'm leaving. You run things." He informed Paul, already on his way out the door.

Was it a shock to receive a phone call a little while later from Shane telling her he was stuck at the hospital with Vince due to a broken coccyx? Not in the slightest. Tahlia barely contained her laughter, trying to sound sympathetic with Shane and knew she failed. Fate was on her side that evening because she could celebrate her title victory however she wanted now.

Instead of going to the hotel suite Shane had gotten for them, Tahlia packed her things and moved to a different room. She would make up some kind of bogus lie she knew Shane would buy when he asked why she moved to a different room and that'd be the end of it. Tahlia had him wrapped around her finger and it was only a matter of time before she could completely destroy him in every way. Laughing wickedly at the thought, she tossed the WWF Women's championship on the bed and contemplated how best to celebrate.

Shane was off with daddy, who was a bit on the broken side and Tahlia had moved out of the suite they were meant to share. He was still, obviously, keeping tabs on her at all times. In theory, even though they hadn't spoken in weeks, she was still Ministry. Just very deep undercover. Taker didn't know why he did it, but he was now at her door. Showered, shaved and in street clothes. She had done what she had set off to accomplish, regain her title and that was a win that should have been celebrated as a boon for the Ministry, not the Corporation. It should be celebrated for her; he knew she had been through hell over that damn title. He was knocking on the door before he could even think about it.

Opening the door, amber eyes widened at who was standing on the other side and instinctively, she yanked Taker inside by the hand, not wanting anyone to see him. If anyone from the company spotted them together, the plan was ruined! Didn't he understand how risky this was? She thought it was room service since she ordered one of everything off the menu, making sure to put it on Shane's tab. He would've preferred her to do it anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Tahlia demanded softly, after closing the door, wearing just a black silk robe that was tied tightly. "Is everything okay?"

Everything was fine. Mostly. Mideon was a disappointment who was being flogged by the Ministry, not that his Acolytes had any issue in beating Dennis down like the bitch he was. Taker pushed her back into the room, taking her in. She looked fairly well, obviously still exhilarated over her win because she had that look in those amber eyes.

"Congratulations." He said finally, emerald eyes straying to the bed where her belt lay.

Walking past him, Tahlia sat on the bed on her knees and clutched the belt to her again, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She meant that about everything he'd done for her, even though some of it had been lethal to get through. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling and nothing would bring her down – not tonight. Taker joined her on the bed, sitting beside her and the scent of sandalwood, leather and gasoline filtered through the room.

"I know I…pushed you away the last time we talked…and I'm sorry. I was in a bad way…and I didn't think I'd ever get another opportunity at this title." Looking up into his acidic eyes, Tahlia stroked the black beard he'd grown out with her fingers. "I want to come home, Taker. I can help you make the McMahons' lives miserable, especially now that I'm holding one of their titles. You're the only one I want to follow and serve. Please let me come back home to the Ministry…to you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He nodded after a long moment. Shane was obviously heads over heels in love with her. Taker was aware of the damage she had already caused the Corporation. Shane had apparently sprouted a set; love was good for the boy it seemed and he had started viciously defending Tahlia, going as far as to challenge Vince over Sable and her poisonous tongue. Hell, the little punk had even attacked Chyna tonight just to ensure Tahlia got a fair deal. Something he doubted Tahlia knew and he'd just sit on that information for a while. Might be important, might not.

"Yes, it's time." He agreed, falling back on the bed and bringing her with him. "Time for you to come home." Home being him of course.

"Really?"

Amber eyes glittered back at him and she couldn't hold back when nodded again, covering his mouth with hers. These were the lips she craved at night since leaving his side. These were the arms she wanted around her, not Shane's puny ones. The amount of power and control Taker held in his arms was all she ever wanted. Emerald is the color she wanted to gaze into, not murky brown. Taker was the man she was in love with, not Shane McMahon or anyone else. Sure, she'd had doubts about returning to the Ministry, but after what happened with Mideon that night and now she was a champion again, Tahlia felt like she was contributing something to the group. She bit back the urge to tell him she loved him, deciding now wasn't the right time or place for it. So instead, she settled with something simple.

"I've missed you, Taker."

The beast inside purred at her words, feeling pleased. He was not an insecure man by nature. It wasn't something he could recall feeling before, at least not since he was an adolescent and he sure didn't feel it now. She was here in his arms, not with that imbecile. Everything she had done, Taker knew why she had done it and, eventually, his mercurial nature would probably demand satisfaction for the perceived slight to his pride. He rolled so they were laying on their sides, face to face, his arms still around her.

"I think you've wreaked enough havoc on those fools." He rumbled huskily, one hand straying down to rest on her silk covered hip.

"Not nearly enough." Tahlia loved his touch and didn't bother hiding it, especially since his hand rested over the brand. Even through the silk robe, his touch was liquid fire and felt amazing. "But now I can do it by your side, where I belong." She stroked his face tenderly, the title belt on the bed on her other side and scooted closer to him to where their noses nearly touched. "I have a few ideas in mind I think you'll enjoy and it's going to start with that piss ant who's in love with me. We can use that to our advantage."

Gasping when he rolled to make her straddle him, Tahlia smiled and leaned down, brushing her mouth against his before sitting upright, removing her robe seconds later. Now she was just clad in black panties, no bra, surrendering herself to her Dark Lord once again. He surveyed her, taking in the luscious view she was offering and let his hands skim up her curvy hips and rib cage. Taker palmed her breasts, gently tweaking her nipples between thumb and forefinger. He was obviously overdressed for the occasion because his hardened cock was straining against his jeans, informing him that his zipper was about to be broken. In the next second, he rolled again, pinning her beneath him and bent down, burying his face in her throat, inhaling her scent. He had missed her, more than he had been able to admit. They would figure out where to go next tomorrow.

Tonight it was just them.

It felt like an eternity since the last time Taker touched her. Every kiss, caress, lick, nip and thrust…all of it culminated in the perfect celebration. Neither got much sleep that night, too busy becoming reacquainted with each other. Tahlia lost count how many orgasms she had and couldn't remember the last time her toes curled. Oh right, it was every time she slept with Taker when she was in the Ministry. Laying in bed beside him, Tahlia ran her fingers through his hair while his head rested against her chest, both of them sexually sated for the moment and just enjoying the comfortable silence.

"I miss the mansion. Going through that maze and that gorgeous hot tub and relaxing set up you have. We should go back there on our next days off." Preferably alone, but Taker rarely traveled without the Ministry due to the Corporation.

"Tomorrow night after Raw." He offered, after considering it.

They would both have to put in appearances. Taker idly wondered just how much anguish it would cause Shane if he 'kidnapped' her and kept her locked away with him for a week. Some down time after these past weeks wasn't a bad idea. Taker dropped a kiss on her brow. They'd sort it out in the morning.

"Without the Ministry perhaps." He imagined they would like to go visit their families or whatever it was they did on their rare down time.

He read her mind, continuing to slide her fingers through his hair and snuggled down to get more comfortable on the pillow. "You and me alone, eh? That sounds heavenly." Paul would be going home too if she had it her way. Usually, she allowed Taker to make all the choices and decisions, but something told Tahlia their relationship was about to change drastically. "Good night, Taker." She murmured, closing her eyes and finally allowed sleep to claim her body completely along with him.

It was the first time in months she had slept soundly.

* * *

"We stage a kidnapping." Taker suggested wickedly, eyes gleaming.

His Acolytes weren't here yet and imagined they were busy lugging Mideon still. The man hadn't quite recovered from the beating he had received last night. He did wonder how Mideon would take Tahlia coming back into the fold, deciding he would allow her to mete out future punishments to the little weasel. She might enjoy it since she had a vicious streak that had blossomed; he had noticed that and fully intended on channeling it appropriately, unlike those Corporation fools.

"Let Shane sit and stew about his precious girlfriend for a week before we play a little game with them all."

"Do you have an end game in mind?"

Honestly, not anymore. At this point, he was doing it because they all annoyed the hell out of him and it was amusing.

* * *

Tahlia was all smiles while posing with her championship, knowing what was about to go down that night. Sable had already asked for her rematch, which Tahlia gladly accepted and it was set for Raw that night. The match wouldn't last long due to Taker's plan to 'kidnap' her. It would remind her of the night she'd been taken shortly after losing the title to Sable, thanks to Chyna. This time, she would remain champion, due to a disqualification, but that was fine by her. WrestleMania was around the corner and she would teach Sable not to mess with her at the biggest event of the year. While Shane talked to the Corporation -Vince was out with multiple injuries from his cage match with Austin- Tahlia remained silent and couldn't wait to be back with the Ministry and Taker permanently.

Once he was finished with giving the Corporation the rundown of what the night's events were, Shane turned his attention on Tahlia. "All right, everyone out." He ordered, nodding at Chyna, who seemed to be quite a bit warier and maybe respectful of him, to usher Sable out when the blonde began protesting. Once the room had cleared, he took Tahlia by the hands, pulling her against him. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to celebrate with you last, Tallie." He apologized, knowing last night had been a major thing for her. "Vince was pretty bad." He still was, but he'd survive. "Forgive me?" When she did, he beamed. "I booked us a suite tonight. Champagne, jacuzzi, the works." Because he already knew she was going to take Sable to town, again.

"Mmm sounds amazing…" Tahlia played the part to perfection, on the inside cackling because none of that would go down tonight. If anything, she'd be spending the night screwing the real love of her life and perhaps there would be a jacuzzi involved. "You are the best." She hugged him tightly around the neck, stroking his hair and felt his arms tighten around her. "I mean it, I wouldn't be the champion again if it wasn't for you. I owe you everything." Taker, she added mentally, pulling back to stare deep into his murky brown eyes. "And for the record, you're a much better boss than your old man will ever be."

"Trust me, he hasn't set the bar very high," Shane laughed, letting his hands continue resting on her hips, squeezing gently. "But thank you, I do appreciate the sentiment."

He hoped that one day, if he took over, he would definitely be a better boss. Shane was also hoping that in that future, Tahlia would still be by his side in some capacity. Wife preferably, but… he would take what he could get. She had already proven herself to be knowledgeable about the business and practical in her suggestions; he could very well imagine them helming this company together.

"You did all this yourself, Tahlia. Don't ever doubt that." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Of course she had. "I don't." She stated confidently, shouldering the title and stroked it affectionately. "Nobody is taking you away from me ever again." Tahlia kissed it, winked at Shane and left to go down to the makeup and hair stylists to get ready for Raw that night.

"Don't get too comfortable with MY title, bitch." Sable sneered, sitting in the makeup chair and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest. "Vince has already assured me I WILL have it back tonight…by any means necessary."

So she planned on cheating again. Too bad her plan wouldn't see the time of day since Taker would be putting his into effect shortly after the match began. "So you say. We'll see, slut." Smiling coldly, Tahlia slid into the hair stylist's chair and leaned back with her hardware perched on her lap securely.

"Slut? That's rich, coming from _you."_ Sable sneered, keeping her eyes focused on the whore who had dare steal HER title. It never crossed her mind, not even once, that she hadn't earned that belt by any legitimate means. "Everyone knows you were nothing but the Ministry's whore, turning tricks for them all just so you could have the Undertaker's scraps." She closed her eyes, allowing the makeup artist to do her eyes. "And now… now that you're done with them and got your name on a few… lips," She snorted at that. "You're working your way up the McMahon chain. The only reason you got your hands on that title is because you were sucking Shane-O's dick, that's it. And we ALL KNOW he took out Chyna, just for you."

Now that one made Sable's mouth pucker into a sour expression. Chyna had snitched on Shane and Sable had overheard it all. Probably because she had been underneath the table they'd been at on her knees with her own lips wrapped around his dick.

"So you didn't even win it, not really. Shane had to baby step you."

The technicians exchanged looks. That made absolutely no sense, even to them. Because someone hadn't cheated on Sable's behalf, Tahlia hadn't won fairly? Obviously they needed to stop dying the woman's hair, it was rotting her brain.

"At least I was sucking the SON's dick, a guy who isn't the same age as my Daddy." It was her turn to snort derisively. "Do tell me something, Sable, how does that old, wrinkly cock feel in your mouth whenever you're forced to get down on your knees to suck the old man off, hmm? I bet you love that old cum sliding down your throat, that ancient seed. The ONLY reason you ever got into this business in the first place wasn't to become champion. No – no, you have zero wrestling talent and passion. You did it to show your body off and the ONLY reason you beat me for this in the first place was because of Chyna. She's the one who screwed me over on your behalf and I know now it was because of the old man. So go ahead and try to twist facts all you want and spin it however you see fit because, after tonight, everything changes." Her amber eyes flashed as she stood up from the chair, looming over Sable with fire-ridden golden eyes. "EVERYTHING. See you out there, slut." Storming off, Tahlia wasn't surprised when she was given a round of applause by everyone who had overheard the verbal execution of Sable.

All Sable could do was gape as Tahlia stalked away, her jaw on the floor. "That… that bitch!" She finally screamed as loud as she could, her shrill voice attracting the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU WHORE!"

Even Taker had heard that and the locker room door was shut. He shared a look with Paul Bearer, both men looking away from each other before they started laughing. He was guessing Sable had gotten a verbal castration from Tahlia.

"You're going to stay the hell out of her match tonight, got it?" Shane hadn't heard a thing because he was busy letting Chyna know, in no uncertain terms, how tonight was going to happen. "Because if you don't, I'll take your head off with a meat cleaver."

Chyna folded her arms over her chest and simply nodded, eyes narrowing. She doubted Shane even knew what a meat cleaver was, the spoiled little shit! However, she also knew he had no problem taking her out on behalf of his whore.

Stalking out to the ring, Tahlia was a determined woman and stepped through the ropes, raising the WWF Women's championship high for the world to see. She was the measuring stick in women's wrestling. There would be no bra and panties matches when this title was defended. Tahlia wanted to change the game, literally, and knew she could do it with the help of Taker and the Ministry. Taking a microphone, Tahlia waited for her music to die down before speaking to the audience.

"Before this match begins, I just have one thing to say and get off my chest. For months, I scratched and I clawed my way back to this title – MY title. My baby. The only thing in this company, in this world, I care about is THIS. And if Sable thinks she's gonna waltz down here and take MY title away from me, THINK AGAIN, WHORE! I'll cut you down to size and make you realize you're NOTHING in this business compared to me. Now get out here and reap what you've sewed, BITCH!" Dropping the microphone, Tahlia handed her title to the referee after kissing it and began bouncing off the ropes, preparing to destroy Sable.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sable came sauntering out from behind the black curtain, looking pretty confident. After having her hissy fit and meltdown, she had done what she did best and ensured her outcome. She used her natural talents to sway some help to her side as Chyna had flat out told her no chance in hell. Knowing it would irritate Tahlia, she made sure to grind once she was in the ring, her hands moving up to toy with her hair in what was considered a seductive, teasing manner by the many men who were obviously in love with her. 

Taker was waiting in the wings with the Acolytes and Viscera, ready to reclaim his most faithful. The difference between the two women could not have been more obvious and he felt disgust rising in him at Sable's antics. No amount of help Sable had mattered. The moment the bell rang, Tahlia kicked her as hard as she could in the stomach, sending her flying back against the ropes. She'd taken it easy on her last night, but tonight…Tahlia had to prove a point.

"MY BELT!" She screamed, beginning to throw forearms right in her face, bloodying her nose.

The referee tried pulling her back, but Tahlia went right back on the attack, stomping Sable's abdomen to the point where the woman was curled up in a fetal position. Then she pulled her up by her bleach blonde hair and lifted her on her shoulders, smirking into the camera. Just as she delivered her finisher, which was dropping Sable down with her knee driving into the woman's face, the lights went out and the all-too familiar gong resonated throughout the arena.

 _Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior – And allow the purity of evil to guide you_

Breathing heavily, Tahlia looked around in the pure black darkness, the crowd buzzing and suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the arena. "NOOOO!" She had to make it sound believable. When the lights came back on, Sable was a bloody battered mess in the middle of the ring and Tahlia was gone.

Being thoughtful, Taker had given Tahlia time to destroy Sable and she did not disappoint at all. He doubted Sable would be back in that ring anytime soon and no true competitor would cry over the 'loss'. The woman was a disgrace to the already underutilized women's division and, with a champion like Tahlia, he could envision the likes of Ivory, Jackie and Luna coming over to play now that there was someone else leading the pack. Someone who wasn't going to insist on the bra and panty matches, pudding matches, whatever it was the women tended to do.

"Feel better?" He purred, his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he carried through the old underground utility tunnel they had come up through.

Tahlia snuggled against him, feeling more alive than ever and nodded, breathing him in. "Yes."

She knew Taker would've approved of the massive beatdown she gave Sable because the man was sick in the head as much as her. She had Sable's blood on her hands and part of her wrestling attire, not minding a bit. Once they were outside, the cool wind hit her body and Tahlia embraced it, finally looking up into his beautiful green eyes. There was a getaway car waiting for them and it was no surprise Paul was the driver. The Acolytes were behind them, getting into their own vehicle as Tahlia jumped into the back along with Taker, immediately kissing him the moment the door closed.

"Now I'm even better."

"You need a bath." Paul commented, surveying her briefly in the rearview mirror before putting the car into drive and roaring out of the parking lot.

They needed to put some immediate space between them and Shane McMahon because 'Taker was of the mind that Shane would send people out ASAP for Tahlia. To give them some extra time, the Acolytes had slashed the tires of every Corporation member's car in the parking lot. It'd be cabs all around for those bozos, including Shane and his limo. He'd done a bit more than slash those limo tires and also planted his boot through the sunroof, pissing all over the presents Shane had waiting for Tahlia. Perfumes and some silks…. typical rich people nonsense.

"Nice to see you too, Brother Paul."

Tahlia looked down at herself for the first time and noticed the blood, a sick smirk curving her lips. Sable had written checks her backside couldn't cash and Tahlia had taken it to a new level tonight on Raw. Shane was probably going out of his mind with worry and sending his goon squad of the Corporation out to search for her. They would never find her. Gangrel had been taken care of in her absence, which was one of the many things they discussed the previous night. He was a traitor, just as she informed and had been secretly working with the Ministry. Dennis – Mideon – was another concern of hers, but Tahlia would let Taker handle it and focus on herself and whatever Taker wanted her to do.

"He is right though, I do need to scrub this slut's blood off of me before I catch some unknown disease."

"One bath coming up." Taker smirked, shifting in his seat to look at her through the light provided by the passing streetlights.

She did have a bit of blood on her, that whore's blood, and he idly wondered just how brutalized Tahlia had left Sable. The look on her however was delicious. She looked a little savage, a little feral, her amber eyes still showing signs of adrenaline and blood lust from her successful title defense.

"Everything is set up for your week off, sir." Paul said, almost casually, as if they weren't running from a lot of people, most likely cops included at this point because it was Shane McMahon.

Sable's words had bothered her a lot more than she would ever admit. Being back with Taker and the Ministry was bittersweet because…her feelings for her master. Tahlia didn't want to be known as the Ministry slut. She was better than Sable and hadn't slept her way to the top. The only reason she'd slept with Shane was to get closer to him. Holding the Women's title was also bittersweet because…as much as she didn't want to admit it, Sable was right. The only reason she won it fairly was due to Shane's actions. She wanted to win it on her own, without any help from anyone, not even the Ministry.

"Sounds heavenly. And thank you, Brother Paul." Leaning back against the seat, Tahlia let out a deep slow breath of relief. "Home."

As far as they were concerned, Tahlia had won her match fair and square and Shane had nothing to do with it. All he had done was ensure there would be no interference, she had done the rest. He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling Tahlia into him and turned his head to look out the window, watching the scenery fly by as Paul guided them onto the interstate. There would be no flights tonight, just them and the road until they hit their destination. Taker wasn't in the mood for being in a tin can up in the air with other people. 

Paul drove in silence for hours, finally glancing back at the pair and cocked a black eyebrow. They were both sound asleep with Taker's head resting on top of Tahlia's. Interesting.

It was a small house, secluded, a few hours away from Raw's location. Tahlia couldn't wait to get out of her wrestling attire and in the hot bath Taker promised, her muscles aching. She overdid it a tad on Sable, but didn't regret a single second or shot. Dropping the title on the bed, Tahlia sat down to remove her boots, untying and pulling them off. Then she unzipped her attire and pushed the material down her body until she stepped out of it. Just panties were underneath, no bra, due to the design. A bra wouldn't have been able to be hidden. Padding into the bathroom, she started the tub and ran her hand under the hot water, groaning in contentment. Her hair was half up and half down, so while the tub filled, she took the bobby pins holding it in place out, letting her black hair flow down her back. There was no bubble bath, but that was fine by her as she turned the faucet off and pushed her panties down her legs, kicking them to the side before slipping into the hot soothing liquid.

While she was doing her thing, he was going over some last-minute items with Paul. The older man was probably looking forward to some downtime with his own family, away from all the crazy Taker tended to drag him into. Once he had sent the old man packing, he stepped inside and shut the door, feeling relatively… pleased. He made his way upstairs to her bathroom, knocking once before stepping in. Pausing in the doorway, Taker idly realized he had no stuff that women liked. Though… the way she seemed to be enjoying the hot water told him she wasn't all that down about the lack of luxuries.

"Make room." He ordered, already stripping.

Being a man of his size, everything in all his houses had been designed with that in mind, including his overly large bathtubs. Tahlia loved garden tubs and wasn't surprised to see this house, however small it was, had one. That was how Taker operated. Without a word, she scooted forward, knowing he'd want to lean back against the back of the tub and leaned back once Taker was fully comfortable. There was plenty of water and heat from both the water and him. Taker was a furnace and Tahlia had told him that plenty of times.

"So, when did you get this place?" She asked casually, sliding the washcloth up her arms and neck until he took over to do it. There were a few bruises on her body from wrestling, but it just showed how battle-worn and strong she was. "It's cozy."

"I don't know, a few years." Taker thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, few years ago. I acquire property…" He liked to dabble in real estate; it was a hobby for him and, one day, he knew he'd need to do something besides wrestling. Some of the viciousness he did in the ring he knew was taking a toll on his body, but that was years down the road as far as he was concerned. "Been sitting awhile. I had the work done a year ago and Paul had it cleaned up when I told him how we were going to bring you back into the Ministry." Because they needed a place to lay low for the week.

It was impossible to guess how many homes this man owned. It wasn't Tahlia's place to ask either, even though her curiosity burned. They had to clear the air though before anything else happened. Tahlia had to for her own conscience and frame of mind. Sitting up, she maneuvered around to where she faced him and leaned her head back against the opposite side of the tub.

"I need to be honest with you, Taker…about everything. I – I know we're not together like a couple, and we weren't when you sent me away to infiltrate the Corporation. But I fear my loyalty…I crushed it with what I did with Shane. And I know you told me to do what I had to do to get close to him, but…" Tears filled her eyes as she tried desperately keeping them in. "I need to know you forgive me. I just need to hear it…from you. Please."

They had been doing fine, without mention of all _that_ and he might've been inclined to let it go if things could just… be. He had told her any means necessary and she had done so. His possessive inner demon, which she had released with whatever voodoo she had cast, had not been pleased with her sleeping with Shane _after_ she had already gotten into the Corporation. Nor had he been all that happy about witnessing one of their trysts. Taker realized he was tense and gripping her rather tightly, forcing himself to let go.

"Forgive you for what, exactly?" He asked finally, his words slow and measured. "Doing what you felt you needed to?"

The amount of power and anger in his hold, his grip, somewhat terrified her, but Tahlia refused to show any fear. Not with him. Taker wouldn't hurt her and she trusted him explicitly. "I felt I had to do it because…of how he feels for me. I couldn't lose that connection and faith he had in me. He would've started questioning my loyalty if I didn't give him what he wanted. And I know I didn't have to do it, but…I…" Tahlia looked away from him, feeling shame course through her body and shut her eyes. "I refused to let you down. You depended on me to get the job done and I did it the only way I knew how. But now that's over and I'm back where I belong…I'm back with you. I just need to make sure the air is cleared between us. I don't care how the others feel towards me, just you. And if you need to…punish me in order to get past this, I'm ready. I accept the consequences of my actions because, in a way, I did break my vow and loyalty to you."

Taker wondered how experienced in the matters of men, or more to the point the matters of the heart, Tahlia was experienced in. He would wager not very, but he would also attribute that to her work drive. She was more focused on career goals than personal situations. Given how she had made him, of all people, respect her, he already knew she had managed to do the same with Boy Wonder. Sex wouldn't have been an issue. McMahon was a manwhore and he had been unleashing himself because he had been genuinely interested in her, which was hilarious and he grinned evilly.

"I'm not going to punish you, Tahlia." No… because while her fucking someone else did not sit well with him, it would work. It would not be for nothing. "No… we'll punish Shane." He stared into her amber orbs, searching them intently, wondering if that would bother her any.

A slow malicious smirk stretched across her lips at his words, sending tremors of excitement throughout her body. "Yes." Tahlia sliced through the water, sliding her hands up his muscular chest to rest on his shoulder and essentially laid on top of him. "I want to punish him…and break him down into nothing…to the point where he BEGS for relief. I want to make him say the words 'I want to join the Ministry' and only then will he be granted a merciful end. He'll never join us, but we can make him THINK we want him to since he is a McMahon. Mind games and all that." She rubbed her nose against his and pressed their foreheads together, finally kissing him. "We will destroy him and the Corporation and I think we should start with you going after Austin for the World title. The Acolytes can go after the tag titles and then we could go after the smaller belts until the Ministry is holding all the gold in WWF. Vince will be beside himself and maybe even have a mental breakdown himself."

The gold was already a given, she wasn't saying anything he and Paul hadn't discussed over the last few weeks as Paul attempted to get Taker to commit to a plan and shore it up. "I'm sure Vince will have a breakdown after we're through with Shane." Just seeing her laying on him like this, feeling how hard her heart was pounding and the excitement in her eyes, was giving him some ideas. "Shane will probably swear off women by the time we're done with him."

Shane had thought it was a good idea to mess around with a woman who had joined, for all intents and purposes, a CULT. Obviously, said woman was going to be crazy and do crazy antics. This would be hilarious and he began laughing, seemingly out of nowhere. It boomed around the bathroom, bouncing back at them and made no effort to control his mirth. What kind of idiot was McMahon, honestly?

Tahlia had no idea what came over Taker, but the sound of his laughter was music to her ears. As evil and demonic as it sounded, it turned her on and the gears in her head began to turn. She was a crazy woman for falling in love with someone like him and allowing a man to use her the way Taker did. Tahlia should've told him to go to hell the moment he approached her with the Corporation infiltration quest. However, she didn't for several reasons and one of them was unbridled, loyal devotion. She swore an oath to him, a vow and even allowed the man to brand her with his symbol into her skin. Yes, she was definitely insane, in a smart way.

"What if I stalk him? He's already lost me and he'll know it next week on Raw. But what if I don't stop there and I keep pursuing him, making him think I want him, but it's all one big mind fuck? We could film me 'worshipping' a shrine of him and stalk him throughout the arenas, send him cryptic messages…and eventually kidnap him to torture him until he completely shatters. What do you think?"

Honestly, Taker could actually envision all that playing out and could see how they would set some of it up. He did have quite the flair for the dramatic after all. She was perfect for this; he knew she would apply her personal fanatical behavior for him and turn it onto this, making Shane think she was genuinely obsessed with him. The McMahon heir would know terror, paranoia… all of it, and Vince would as well.

"Let's do it." He agreed, nodding emphatically, knowing this would be comical. "I'll speak with Paul later in the week. I'm sure he'll have some ideas on how to make this happen."

"Perfect." She purred, gliding her nails down his muscular shoulders and arms while his hands caressed her back and backside, just enjoying the friction between them for a while.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The following day, after a night full of satisfaction, Tahlia was up before Taker in the morning, slipping his shirt on. They were completely alone, so none of the Ministry would see what went down. She could get away with doing things like wearing Taker's shirts with no panties or bra. What was the point? Honestly, Taker had a habit of tearing them off her body and Tahlia had gone through quite a few pairs since their reconciliation. She decided no more panties would be destroyed and simply go without wearing them until they rejoined the company. Her black hair was swept up on top of her head while mixing pancake batter, humming to Metallica playing over the radio and danced around the kitchen in her own little world.

Normally, Taker was up before the sun had even begun to consider rising. He was an early riser by nature. Sleep was for people who had no lives, no grand plans, or darkly amusing schemes to see played out. When, however, he did finally open his eyes, the sun was out and the clock read an hour he was usually conducting business at. What the hell… He sat up, stretching his arms over his head and looked down to his side. Taker was not surprised to find the spot Tahlia had occupied to be empty. He had thought she'd be worn out from their extensive nightly rounds, but… not surprised she was awake either.

Yawning, he got up and headed for the bathroom, pausing to tip his head. She was up, playing music… Hiding what might have passed for a smile, he handled his business before venturing to see what she was up to. The domestic scene in the kitchen was not what he had been expecting and all Taker could do was lean in the open archway, wearing nothing except his black pajama bottoms, arms folded over his muscular chest and stare. He hadn't bothered pulling his hair back, brushing it had been enough and the raven locks spilled down over his shoulders as he shook his head when she belted out the song. This was… different, and not the Tahlia he had grown used to.

Did he suddenly forget the time he came to her hotel room and asked her to turn the music down? She'd been listening to Metallica and he'd been extremely polite about asking her to keep the noise level down. Tahlia obeyed and instead plugged her headphones into her Walkman so Taker could rest. It was surreal how much time had changed from then to now and all that had happened. Feeling eyes on her, Tahlia turned around and smiled apologetically at Taker, immediately turning the music down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm making pancakes, bacon and eggs for breakfast if you want some. I also have coffee brewing." She knew he was a huge coffee person and already had a cup while cooking, flipping the pancake over in the pan.

It hadn't been forgotten, but there was a difference in scenery and plans at the moment. He wasn't needing sleep to be up doing something evil or working. Taker felt refreshed actually and idly wondered how he had slept through the music. She was likely going to go deaf earlier. He nodded, walking over to accept the mug of coffee Tahlia held out, taking it with one hand and using the other to pull her against him for a quick morning kiss.

"You never put domestic skills on your resume." Taker said deadpanning, looking at the cooked food and what was in progress. He sounded so serious only those closest to him would know he was teasing.

"You learn something new every day, Deadman." Tahlia shot back softly, feeling his hand smack her backside and nuzzled his side for a moment. She'd already taken the pancake out of the pan and hadn't added another yet. "I figured since we can't go anywhere, me especially, for a week and the house is stocked full of food, we'll have to cook. I don't mind cooking for you." Winking, Tahlia extracted herself from his embrace to pour more batter in the pan and took the eggs out of the fridge. "Over easy for the eggs, right?" At his nod, she grinned and cracked two eggs into the heated pan and popped some bread in the nearby toaster.

It was a little sad he had to confess that the few homecooked meals he did get with his hectic schedule were the ones Paul cooked for him. And that was only by Paul's good grace. He could cook, sure, but it was a tedious task and finding something relatively decent wasn't hard to do with all the diners and fast food joints that seemed to crop up overnight. Searching in the fridge, Taker set out orange juice, eyeballing everything that was in there. He needed to give his mentor a raise; the man went above and beyond his onscreen persona and duties.

"Thank you."

Once breakfast finished, both eating in amicable silence, Tahlia cleaned up while Taker moved to the living room to watch some television. Was this what domesticated life was like? Tahlia wasn't sure if she liked it or not preferring the insane hectic schedule WWF had them all on. She enjoyed traveling and moving from place to place like a nomad. One day she would want to settle down, but definitely not right now. With the kitchen done, Tahlia felt restless and frowned, looking out the window and could see they were surrounded by wooded area. Taker wanted to make sure nobody could find them, not even by helicopter.

* * *

Finally, it was Sunday night! Tahlia was going out of her mind with boredom in the house and missed the road, wanting to get back to start tormenting Shane and defending her title. Paul had arrived earlier that day along with the Acolytes, who welcomed Tahlia back with open arms. Mideon was still at home recovering from his beating, so he wouldn't be joining them until Monday evening before Raw. Viscera was keeping an eye on him to make sure he tended to the wounds so they didn't get infected. Edge and Christian opted to join the group once they were back at Raw as well. Grabbing her Women's championship, Tahlia stared down at it and sank on the bed, still not believing she'd reclaimed it and Shane McMahon had helped in his own way. And now Boy Wonder was about to get a very RUDE awakening.

Any of those thoughts about Tahlia being a happy homemaker had been dispelled pretty quickly during their week of downtime. She was content to cook, but it soon became apparent that she was bored easily. Tahlia liked action and a fast-paced life. Taker understood, he did too. Playing house was fun, but in very small amounts. There was simply too much fun to be had elsewhere.

"What's on your mind?" He asked from his place in a chair, where he was polishing the leather of his own stuff. "Shane?" And he wasn't concerned or having jealousy issues anymore, not overly. He knew her thing with Shane was making him suffer now.

"Yes, not the way you're thinking though. At least, I hope you're not thinking I miss him or something. Because then I'd have to politely inform my master that he needs his head examined." Tahlia replied cheekily, setting the title down and resumed packing her things. A week off was great once in a while, but now she was ready to shell out vengeance and make Shane McMahon suffer for ever laying eyes on her. "After we're done packing, we should do that video to send to the Boy Wonder. Just to make him THINK I'm being held against my will." A wicked chuckle resonated around the room by both of them as Taker nodded and Tahlia went to go inform Paul to get the video equipment prepared.

Given how spiteful and evil Tahlia was turning out to be, Taker and Paul had both made mental notes to never get on her bad side because the woman was missing something in her brain. Most everyone in his Ministry was, but a woman… women were evil. An evil beyond him.

"What exactly are we doing?" Paul asked as Tahlia helped him lug his equipment.

He had the general idea and it was interesting to see the sparkle of amusement in her amber eyes, but he was wondering if they would need more than what he had. He had prepped for some things, but also spent time with his wife and kids during his week off. When she reminded him, he nodded.

"You are as evil as _he_ is." It was a match made in hell.

While Paul set up the camera equipment, Tahlia lit various candles throughout the room, turning the light on and off several times to test how it looked through the video camera. She nodded once 20 were lit, pleased with the eeriness and luminescent glow it gave off. The luggage was out by the front door since they had to leave early in the morning to make it to the Raw location by the afternoon. Then Tahlia began her transformation, slipping on a deep dark purple negligee and put some eyedrops in her eyes to give the illusion she'd been crying. No makeup was required for this. Tahlia completely drenched her hair and combed it back to make it look like she'd just gotten out of the shower. Then she thought better of the negligee and instead used the black silk robe, tying it. It would be easier access for Taker, though she'd put on panties. Once she was ready, she walked out of the bathroom and shut the light off, taking a deep silent breath.

"3…2…1…And now."

Taker was never truly 100% out of character, so this was simply like finishing getting dressed for him, just adding the last piece of clothing. He had also made himself ready for this little gift to Shane. Taker wore his wrestling tights, minus the top, boots, and his robe. The hood was down, his damp black hair loose and the robe was wide open, revealing the broad muscular expanse of his pale chest.

"Oh Tahlia," He began from offscreen, his voice reverberating darkly around the room. "You little fool, thinking you could escape the _darkness_ …" He hissed that last word. His hands emerged from the blackness the candles hadn't penetrated, fingertips curving over her silk covered shoulders. "From _me_ …" Next was his face, looking downright demonic in the candlelight, his eyes flashing acid.

How in the HELL was she supposed to act like she despised him when all she wanted to do was tackle him to the bed? Damn it, why did he have to look so delicious and send her heart racing? Tahlia was a master at controlling her emotions though, one of the qualities she knew Taker admired. She stood there stiff as a statue, tensing at his touch and tears spilled down her cheeks silently.

"I didn't escape, you let me go…or so I thought." That's what she'd told Shane when he first approached her at the arena. "So do what you have to do. I won't surrender to the darkness again…especially to you." Injecting as much venom as she could into her tone, Tahlia trembled at his evil demonic laughter resonating around the room.

"You will, Tahlia." He whispered, letting his chin come to rest on her shoulder, his hands skimming down along her arms and around her stomach until his fingers were at the ties of the silk robe she wore. "You've surrendered to me once before…" Taker was being excruciatingly slow about untying them, revealing bit by bit portions of her creamy skin, hints of her panties. "You will again. You cannot escape the darkness, you can't deny it…" He was aware the camera was panning around them, towards where her brand was.

"No." Tahlia shook her head, her mind and heart screaming 'yes', however. The Ministry was where she truly wanted to be. "I did surrender to you and it cost me nearly everything. It's because of you I ended up in the Corporation…with Shane. They gave me a home when you abandoned me. They'll come for me…SHANE will come for me." She spat defiantly and sucked a sharp breath in as Taker's finger began tracing the brand permanently seared into her skin. "I fell for your lies once, I won't do it again." Shane would LOVE to hear all of this, but once Raw rolled around the next night, his entire world would be shattered. And it was only the beginning of his torment.

They already knew that while Shane wouldn't appreciate seeing his beloved being physically tortured in the good old-fashioned painful sort of way, he would be able to tolerate it. He would be able to tend to her wounds, kiss everything better, help her heal. It was mental torture they were going to inflict on the McMahon brat. The kind that would drive him over the edge, make him wonder and question, make him break down and cry because this wasn't something that could be kissed away.

"We'll see…" He whispered, completely revealing that brand for the entire world to see. In the next moment, Tahlia was whirled across the room into the waiting bed, the silk robe fluttering to the floor. He slowly shed his robe and began laughing as she started screaming. "You will surrender to the Lord of Darkness." His eyes rolled back into his head, showing the whites, right before all the candles blew out.

He really needed to ask Paul how he managed that so flawlessly.

"That was fantastic!" Tahlia crowed the second Paul stopped filming, bringing Taker's mouth down on hers for a celebratory kiss. "But I shouldn't be surprised because it's you." She laughed with pure joy, wondering who in their right mind, especially a woman, could resist the darkness with this man. Paul had retrieved her robe and handed it to her while Taker removed himself from the bed to change into more comfortable clothing. "Thank you, Brother Paul." Kissing the older man's cheek, Tahlia grabbed a nightgown and walked into the bathroom where Taker was, sliding her hand up his bare back while staring at him in the reflection. "Prince is going to lose his mind when he sees that tomorrow night." They planned on showing it as soon as Raw went on the air to build the suspense of the Ministry's return with her. "Thank you for letting me help you with the creative details, Taker…and for trusting me."

Taker met her stare in the mirror, cocking an eyebrow. "I trust you almost as much as I trust Paul." Which was with his life, she was rapidly closing in on that coveted position. "You wear my mark." His eyes darted down, not that he could see it since she was covered again, but he knew it was there and always would be. "Paul leave?"

"Paul is tearing down the equipment." Paul called from the other room. They had left the door wide open so he was glad Taker had asked before they forgot themselves, and him. Awkward. "Paul would kindly appreciate it if you'd remember he is here."

"Yes, old timer."

Paul started grumbling at that one.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tahlia giggled softly, her heart swelling with newfound love and respect for Taker at his words. He trusted her as much as he did Paul? That was pretty deep. "Proudly." She referred to his mark comment and hopped up on the counter to be more level with him. "Whenever I look down at it, I remember how understanding and kind you were to me. I mean, yeah, being locked up in a dungeon wasn't fun, but you never once hurt me or Mideon. And you allowed me to decide where to be branded instead of simply doing what you wanted. You listen to all of us and respect our choices. You're not just our master and leader, but you make all of us feel equal." Sliding her hand up his chest to rest it over his heart, Tahlia kept her eyes locked on him. "You may not want to hear this, but I'm saying it anyway. You are a great man and it's no wonder a lot of others look up to you in the WWF, myself included. I just had to make sure you heard that once…and I won't say it again unless you want me to."

Taker wouldn't lie, it was a little weird having her say all that to him and a bit overemotional. It was just awkward and, for once, he didn't know what to say, rubbing the back of his now flushed neck awkwardly. No one had ever thanked him before, not for kidnapping and branding them… that was just odd.

Paul met Taker's eyes when the younger man looked at him, almost helplessly and he flashed an amused smile. "This is the part where you say thank you."

"Thank you?" He echoed, looking down into Tahlia's face, blinking. "You, thank you."

Snorting, Paul took his stuff and left them to it.

Caressing his face with the back of her hand, Tahlia smiled warmly and nodded. "You're welcome."

Hopping off the sink, she walked out to help Brother Paul and ignored his squawking on not needing her assistance. Whether he liked it or not, she was helping him and he'd deal with it. Once the camera equipment was put away, Tahlia forced the older man to take a shower and get some rest. If Taker needed anything else, she would provide it. He looked dead on his feet, even after a week's vacation with his family. Then she checked on the others to make sure they were settled in, accepting embraces from Bradshaw and Farooq. Hopefully, she'd be able to accompany them to ringside like before, but something told her that wouldn't happen now that she was the Women's champion. To celebrate her victory, Bradshaw made her do a shot of moonshine before letting her leave their room.

"Wow, that moonshine is some strong shit." She commented, walking into the room she shared with Taker and closed the door behind her. "I sent Brother Paul to bed. He needs rest and I checked on the others too, so hopefully they won't disturb you until tomorrow."

Tahlia was, he had concluded, bi-polar. Only days prior she had been a vengeful wraith hell bent on vengeance and destruction. Then she had been his little house wife type and now she was mother henning his Ministry of Darkness.

"Don't get them used to being coddled, woman." He ordered gruffly, walking over to pull her against him, his nose wrinkling when he got a whiff of the moonshine. "You'll regret that in the morning when your tongue feels like sandpaper." Taker warned, speaking from experience.

Just one shot of that piss Bradshaw and Farooq liked to call liquor was enough to singe the hair on a bull's balls.

"I don't mean to coddle them, but…I care about them." Tahlia shrugged at his comment with the moonshine, glad he'd decided to remain shirtless. "Let me go brush my teeth and then we can get some sleep…unless you have other plans in mind."

Sliding her body against his, Tahlia walked into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. A few minutes later, she joined Taker in bed and leaned back against the headboard while Taker had some kind of boxing match on. It was his favorite sport besides wrestling, Tahlia perceived, since joining the Ministry. Sliding further down beneath the sheets and comforter, she snuggled against the pillow yawning loudly. Within seconds, she was out like a light, the moonshine working wonders on her body.

Taker HAD had other plans, but the minute she had walked in and made her announcement about the moonshine being strong he had known those plans were gone. Shaking his head, he shuffled himself down enough to wrap an arm around Tahlia, substituting himself for her pillow and also turned down the volume on his match. That stuff had knocked his own ass for a loop and he considered himself an accomplished drinker. His Acolytes were in a drinking league all their own; he would admit that on any given day and twice on a Sunday. He rested his head on the top of hers, smiling softly, deciding to wake her in a few hours when she had slept off the effects of the home brew.

Being woken up in the early morning hours for sex did wonders for the body. Tahlia was refreshed and ready for the day, especially after a romp in the shower with Taker. It was a good thing her body was used to physical activity, though the ache between her thighs was delicious. She was sore and loved it. After a quick breakfast with everyone, it was time to hit the road for Raw. Tahlia had decided to leave her hair pure black instead of putting streaks into her hair like before. Black suited her and it made her more exotic. Carting her luggage out of the house, Tahlia smiled as Bradshaw loaded it along with the others into the trunk. Her, Taker and Paul would be taking a different route to the arena than the others for obvious reasons.

Taker was ready for tonight and all day a wicked smirk graced his thin lips. Tonight would truly start the mental downfall of the McMahon's. Going after their company was boring and he would be the first to admit he wasn't looking to play politics or follow the leader. He just enjoyed a good game and really despised those bastards. Lucking out with Tahlia, Taker knew it, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Ready, precious?" He all but hissed, no malice in it, just evil delight.

"Born ready, sir."

Tahlia was focused, keeping her distance from Taker for the time being. He distracted her and she had to have a clear mind, going over what she was going to say in the ring. Raw would kick off with that video montage followed by the lights coming on with the Ministry, and her, in the center of the ring. Then she would explain everything…while STILL acting like she wanted Shane, just to screw with him. It was going to be a glorious evening and one Shane McMahon would never forget. Her eyes moved to stare out the window while Paul drove, keeping a perfect stoic expression on her face. Right now, she was all business and there was zero room for anything else.

Shane was frantic. Paler than his usual, black circles under his eyes. He had barely slept all week, his mind playing all the possible scenarios of what could be happening to Tahlia, what probably was. Vince was back and had taken over, which suited Shane fine as he was busy conducting a search for his beloved. He had people searching all of Taker's publicly known haunts and it had proven futile to find his private residences outside of the one he had listed for his job. That place was empty. It looked like Taker hadn't been there in years.

"He better bring her back." He muttered, ignoring the looks Sable was giving him.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?!" Sable cried, pointing to the monitor in the Corporation's room and covered her mouth with her hand at the site of a crying Tahlia with…the Undertaker.

"TURN IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF NOW!" Vince screamed, running out of the room down to the technicians, but it was no use. The footage of Undertaker tossing a screaming Tahlia on the bed to do god's knows what to her had played in full.

Sable didn't know what to think, seeing Shane had gone white as a sheet and wasn't surprised when he ran into the bathroom to toss his cookies.

 _Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior – And allow the purity of evil to guide you._

"Uh…Shane? SHANE!"

Just as they had planned, the entire Ministry stood in the middle of the ring the moment Raw went live, the fans buzzing all around them and Tahlia stood in the middle of the group, the sickest smirk curving her lips. "Surprise Prince!" She cackled in the microphone, gripping the rope with her hand while the Women's championship shone brightly on her shoulder. "You know, when I was first approached with the idea to infiltrate your…precious Corporation, I had my doubts I could actually do it. But Shane…Shane, Shane, Shane…you made it so EASY! Too easy! All I had to do was play the part, the shy girl who fawned over you and helped you betray your Daddy by tricking you into making matches you normally wouldn't have. Oh but Shane, I have a little secret for you. Something you didn't know and I feel now is the right time to tell you. My Lord of Darkness, my master, has granted me this time to talk freely and I thank him for it. So camera man – camera man, I want you to get a closeup and I want you to really capture what I'm about to say. Shane, I've ALWAYS wanted you. I've been after you for a while now and joining the Ministry helped me accomplish what I wanted to do. Get close to you, be with you, screw you and make you THINK you held all the cards. But you never did, Prince. You actually betrayed the Corporation by shoving Chyna into a closet, after knocking her out, during my match with Sable, didn't you? Yes you did. You made it to where I could have a fair one-on-one shot at MY Women's title. And it worked and I can't thank you enough for that, Shane. I mean, I manipulated you into doing it, sure, but it was all your doing! But that still doesn't mean I don't want you, because I do. You are a McMahon after all and…just between us…wasn't it so much fun being with me? I'm a little psycho, I admit, a little _dark_ , but that won't stop me from getting what I want…and that's you, on your knees, BEGGING me to end your torment. The fun has just begun, Prince, and if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open from now on. Because you NEVER know who's lurking in the shadows."

Dropping the microphone, Tahlia then turned to Undertaker and lowered to her knees in front of him, feeling his fingers touch the top of her head. This way his way of telling the entire world she was back in the Ministry, completely. Just as she rose to her feet, the lights went out and when they came back on, the Ministry was gone.

"What…the…FUCK?"

What the fuck actually summed it all up. Everyone in the Corporation dressing room could only stare at the monitor, even long after it had gone black for a commercial break. Shane caught his father's eye, clearing his throat, his mind still struggling to process what they had just seen and heard. He got that it had all been a giant mind game, that part had come through, but he still wasn't getting it. All of it fake? All the little insights she had had, that were business savvy, the little things like their mini coffee dates in the various arenas? Fake?

Chyna stepped back when Shane vomited everywhere, hiding a smirk when it splashed onto Sable's boots. The smirk vanished at Sable's loud shriek of disgust. It seemed like Shane had bitten off more than he could chew and Vince looked torn between spitting out a 'told you so' and concern over his son. She was betting the 'told you so' would win out just because Vince was that kind of dick.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could've brought Tahlia down from the high she was on. Shane was probably beside himself with both grief and heartache…and it was only the beginning. She laughed when the Acolytes informed everyone Shane had left the arena to go back to the hotel, by orders of Vince. So the old man was already trying to protect him. Just as she planned, how delightful! Shane was in for a surprise when he arrived back at his room. Hotel staff could be such pushovers and naïve to boot. She could hear his bellows now as he walked into his room and saw thousands of pictures superglued to the walls of…them. That had been Taker's idea. Apparently, the Deadman had kept tabs on her and took countless pictures of her and Shane while they were apart. It was even better when Taker had **I WILL HAVE YOU** spray-painted across some of the pictures, mostly the ones with her naked in bed.

"Sister Tahlia, you will accompany the Acolytes to the ring for their match tonight."

Some things never changed and she preferred it that way. "Yes, Brother Paul." A hand reached out to stop her followed by amber eyes locking on emerald. "My Lord?"

"You did well." That was high praise coming from him. She had done perfectly on the microphone and, if he wasn't schooled in keeping his face expressionless, he would have smirked during her little speech. Taker was that pleased and amused by it. "I do believe… this will be a ride they won't forget." He also had a feeling Tahlia would prove herself very entertaining over these next few weeks, apparently there had been a stopper preventing her humorous side from exploding. He was rather looking forward to it. "Also, I have a gift for you."

At her confused look, Taker reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a velvet covered box. He bet she was really confused now, the way her amber eyes drew together in a clear 'what the hell' look, and smirked, flipping the lid. Inside was a pair of solid brass knuckles, designed especially for her and her delicate fingers. He had no doubt Vince would send people ringside when he realized Tahlia was out there. And everyone already knew the Undertaker was not above playing dirty.

"You might need these tonight."

They were beautiful, pure brass and no doubt cost a fortune. In the middle was Taker's symbol, the same one branded on her hip. "Thank you, sir."

She bowed her head to show gratitude and took them out of the box, testing the waters by sliding them on her hand. A perfect fit. If anyone came near her, she would knock them out and possibly make lose a few teeth. However, Bradshaw and Farooq had to win the titles on their own because she was a firm believer in earning championships. However, that wouldn't stop her from knocking anyone out that tried stopping her boys from winning gold. Slipping them off, Tahlia pushed them in the pocket of her wrestling attire and zipped it shut to make sure they didn't fall out. She would take care of them to the best of her ability, especially since they were a gift from Taker.

Mideon just watched in mild disgust, keeping his head lowered and kept berating himself for letting the master down.

"Come on Rooq, time to go win the gold with Tali!" Bradshaw crowed, lifting her over his shoulder and enjoyed hearing her squeal out in surprise.

Farooq shook his head, knowing one of these days, Taker would knock Shaw out and couldn't wait for the day to come. "We'll be back, boss, with the gold." He promised, walking out while Shaw carted Tahlia all the way down to gorilla position.

Shaking his head, he waved his hand imperiously, letting the rest of his Ministry know they were to carry on. If not for the fact that he had known Bradshaw longest, outside of Paul and trusted him as much as he trusted anyone who wasn't Paul, or now Tahlia, he might've been inclined to knock the other man's teeth down his throat. As it was, he knew Shaw viewed Tahlia as his sister, or perhaps an Acolyte mascot, which made him smirk. If Tahlia knew that, she'd likely knock Shaw's teeth out herself. She had made it clear she wasn't a locker room pet, for anyone.

"Mideon… go find a way to make yourself useful." 

Paul watched with a slightly raised eyebrow as Mideon began polishing Taker's boots, shaking his head.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett were the current, reigning and defending, WWF Tag Team champions, alongside their valet, Debra. Tahlia couldn't stand the woman, amber eyes flashing wickedly at her as she lead the way down the ramp with the Acolytes. Her boys would eat these two for a snack. Tahlia sneered at Debra, who looked downright terrified of her and kept her distance. The woman was a lot smarter than Tahlia gave her credit for. She waved three fingers at her just play more mind games and nodded at the Acolytes, watching them both enter the ring to start the battle. If Debra enjoyed her life, she wouldn't interfere in this match.

"Go teach that bitch a lesson for messing with my son!" Vince ordered, sending both Chyna and Kane out the door, scowling darkly.

"JR…this doesn't look good for Tahlia." That was King's subtle way of announcing the arrival of two members of the Corporation.

Tahlia saw them headed her way and smiled, shouldering her Women's championship on her shoulder and slid her hand into her pocket discreetly. If they tried to attack, she would be ready.

"You like mind games, whore?!" Chyna taunted, slowly circling the ring while Kane remained behind her.

"As a matter of fact, I do, bitch." Tahlia replied sweetly, amber eyes turning to hardened gold. "I wouldn't come near me if I were you."

"Oh really?" Chyna scoffed, continuing her pursuit on Vince's orders. "And why is that?" She reached out to grab a handful of Tahlia's hair and suddenly saw darkness, collapsing to the ground at Kane's feet.

No doubt, Tahlia had shattered a couple ribs with her stomach shot and moved around the ring just as the Bradshaw pinned Jarrett for the victory.

"AND THE NEW WWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…"

Mission accomplished.

Kane was crouched down by Chyna, who was out cold and it was probably a good thing. He could see bruises already blossoming in the area Tahlia had punched her. There was an odd deformity in her skin and he gingerly touched it, broken ribs. He spared a look at Tahlia who was celebrating with the Acolytes in the ring. She had come to play and win, and she had done both. Sighing, he gently lifted Chyna up to get her backstage to the EMTs and… possibly let Vince know not to be sending people out anymore, at least not without force behind them. Ministry wasn't screwing around.

Raising their arms in victory, Tahlia looked straight into the camera and pointed to her eyes, mouthing 'I'm watching you'. She knew Shane would be watching from his hotel room, unless he already had a nervous breakdown from her and Taker's special surprise. Either way, tonight had turned out better than she could've dreamt. Walking backstage, people immediately parted for them and she smirked, feeling a change of power in the air. The Corporation was crumbling from the inside out, especially now that the Amazon bitch had been taken out of commission. She'd be gone for a while with shattered ribs and come back for revenge. When she did Tahlia would be ready for it and still hold the WWF Women's championship. As soon as they stepped inside the Ministry locker room, Tahlia stepped aside as the Acolytes were properly celebrated while she moved to the side next to Paul, having already slipped her brass knuckles back into her pocket.

"It was a good, clean win." He praised his Acolytes, knowing Tahlia had been out there as an enforcer, to ensure they got a fair shot.

The Ministry would play dirty, yes, without hesitation, but their titles… clean victories were always preferable. This way nobody could argue the validity of their champions. Taker wouldn't tolerate that, even if they had to break a few skulls, or ribs, as was the case tonight. He smirked at that, nodding at whatever it was Bradshaw was saying and spared a glance at Tahlia.

"You did well out there." Paul said, trying and failing to suppress his amusement. "I think they'll have second thoughts from here on out about sending out only one or two at a time however." No, he expected they'd be coming out in force from now on, which probably suited Taker fine.

"Let them. We'll all be ready when they do." Tahlia replied simply, winking and walked into the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes.

She had no match tonight, which was fine. She'd have plenty of time to defend her hardware, her property, and shook her head while the guys continued celebrating. This was her family, this is where she belonged. It took a while to accept that fact for them to fully accept her into the fold. It wasn't easy dealing with a bunch of testosterone all the time, but Tahlia enjoyed looking after all of them. She was a mother hen, a sister and a lover…all of those titles suited her. Once she pulled on a long sleeved off the shoulder top and dark blue jeans, Tahlia walked back out and sat down on one of the benches, slipping her championship in her bag zipping it up. The brass knuckles were in her back pocket for easy access in case they were jumped on the way out of the arena that night. She wouldn't put it past Vince to also play dirty, learning that her first night with the Corporation.

Just because she changed into street clothes didn't mean she couldn't run interference if need-be. Chyna was out of commission and on her way to the hospital with her giant. Kane had to be taken out next, she'd already figured that out. He'd be out for blood after what she did to his precious Chyna doll. She smirked at the thought, listening in on the plan of action during Taker's match. If he won, he would get a title shot against The Rock, who was on his way to WrestleMania to face Stone Cold Steve Austin. It would be Undertaker versus Stone Cold Steve Austin at WrestleMania this year, if the Ministry had anything to say about it.

"Mideon can protect me." She spoke up, watching the man's head snap up from doing another menial task and smiled. "Permission to speak, sir?" At Taker's nod, she continued. "We came into the Ministry together and we have each other's backs when push comes to shove. I still owe him an ass-kicking, but this is war and we have to trust each other. He let you down last night, sir, I understand that. So give him the opportunity to prove to you he's worthy of being in the Ministry and one of us."

Bradshaw raised a brow, wondering if Tahlia had been hit on the head too hard or maybe she was smarter than all of them combined. That was a lethal combination when it came to a woman. "You actually…"

"Trust him?" Farooq finished his partner's question, also looking skeptical. "What do you think, Boss?"

Tahlia already decided after everyone left the locker room, and it was just her and Mideon, they were going to get a couple things straight, starting with him lying to her.

"I think she's a fool." Taker muttered dryly, ignoring the wince from Paul as he stared at Tahlia, wondering if she was serious or if there was something else on her mind.

He hoped there was something else on her mind, surely she hadn't forgotten about some of the other issues with Mideon? Not to mention the issues that had occurred while she had been gone with the Corporation. Mideon was a problem and, the only reason Taker allowed him to remain in his Ministry was because, he'd rather have the idiot where he could be watched and contained, not loose. That and he doubted Mideon's mental state could handle being kicked out of the group.

"If it's your wish…" He said after a moment, nodding his head at her before looking at Mideon darkly, his gaze informing his minion there would be death if he failed this task.

Maybe it was foolish to do this, but Tahlia didn't want Mideon to be another body in the Ministry. If he was truly going to be part of the family, he needed to start acting like it. Besides, Taker needed the majority of the backup considering he was the leader. If something happened to her, it wouldn't be a huge deal compared to Taker. She was expendable, he wasn't. "Thank you, sir." She bowed her head and walked over to sit next to Mideon, who looked extremely comfortable.

"Thank-"

"Don't." She held her hand up, pursing her lips tightly together and shook her head. "I didn't do it for you." Her tone was quiet and low to where only he could hear her. "We need to talk, but now isn't the time or place. We need to focus and be ready if they need us out there. That's it."

Mideon lowered his head and nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, Taker along with the rest of the Ministry walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once they were near the ring entrance, Taker came to a halt, accepting his robe from Paul. He was aware Tahlia and Mideon had a very small chat of sorts, but he wasn't interested in that at the moment. There was no doubt if need be, Tahlia could lay Mideon out. The man wasn't even in the same league as Chyna these days, his mind was too scattered.

"Do not come out unless I need you."

"How will we know?" Viscera asked, and then blinked, realizing he sounded like an idiot. "Never mind."

"If Corporation shows and starts beating his ass, then ya know, man." Edge said, scoffing.

Paul whacked him upside the head. "If they start beating his ass, you all are not doing your jobs."

"Tahlia…"

"Not now."

"No, you have to understand…"

"Oh I understand perfectly, Dennis." She would NEVER call him that in front of Taker, but now that they were alone, Tahlia could get away with it. "You're jealous of the bond I have with Taker. You've always been jealous because you're nothing more than a fanboy – a fanatic. And that's pathetic considering you're squandering the opportunity of a lifetime to work for a legend like Undertaker. Do you think I'm squandering my opportunity? Think again! I'm the WWF Women's champion because I didn't squander my opportunity and I listened to what the master told me to do. What have you accomplished since joining the Ministry? You could be the Hardcore champion right now or the Intercontinental champion. You could really make something of yourself because you DO have the in-ring ability if you just applied yourself instead of worrying about pleasing Taker. I told you, let him come to you, but you didn't listen. Then you stuck your nose in my business that had nothing to do with you and LIED to my face about the master sending you to check my 'progress'." Gritting her teeth, Tahlia stood up and looked down at him hardening, amber eyes flashing dangerously. "Tomorrow, you and I are hitting the gym where it's legal for me to beat some sense into you. So you better get some sleep tonight because I'm waking you up at the ass crack of dawn." He would never lie to her again after she was done with him.

There was something not quite right with Mideon, everyone had seen it at one point or another. Something in his head wasn't wired normal, not even by the Ministry's standards. Listening to Tahlia berate him, her words, it didn't shame him or motivate him to do better. Instead, it infuriated him. She was right. He was a fanatic. He _worshipped_ the Undertaker. And she was a whore who had sold herself, her very body, to Shane McMahon. Tahlia hadn't earned that belt, only fucked her way to it. His eyes narrowed at her, the twisted cogs in his head turning.

Beating Rocky was almost too easy. Taker had to pace himself, give his fans something to enjoy, but it was tedious and boring when all he really wanted to do was tear the younger man apart and send his arrogant head back to his bosses as a warning. He was not at all surprised when the Corporation's music hit, actually looking forward to the fight.

"GET HIM! RIP HIM APART! WHERE'S THAT WHORE?!" Vince roared, leading the charge down to the ring where the Ministry waited.

Tahlia stared at the monitor, watching the Ministry demolish the Corporation. Rocky was down for the count from the hellacious match he just had with Taker. She was so engrossed in the monitor, she didn't realize Mideon had stood up to tower over her from behind. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze tightly. It was a sleeper hold. Mideon was trying to put her to sleep! Tahlia twisted her body, a lot stronger than people realized and proceeded to clasp her arms around his waist to lift him. A second later, he crashed THROUGH the wooden bench with a sickening thud and Tahlia scrambled away from him, breathing heavily. She immediately took her brass knuckles out, her temper up and straddled him, hammering his face.

"YOU STUPID PRICK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

When his face was nothing more than a crimson mask, Tahlia finally stopped and stood up, stomping him in the face for good measure. She had tried helping him and look what kind of gratitude she received! Looking down at her hands covered in his blood, Tahlia began to shake and dropped the brass knuckles, immediately running into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

What the hell did she just do?!

Mideon's face was a crimson mask because of his nose and the new cuts she had left from those heavy brass knuckles. His face was also fairly deformed as bumps and bruises formed along with other areas being concave from now broken facial bones. Mideon had just unofficially been benched.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Vince's favorite lackeys, Brisco and Patterson, had come into the Ministry's dressing room, knowing they were safe as the Ministry was down in the ring fighting the Corporation. "He looks pretty bad…"

"Not one of our boys…" They exchanged looks and began snooping around, knowing their time was pretty limited. "Just leave him."

Tahlia overheard Brisco and Patterson, cursing under her breath. She could easily take down Vince's goons, but…something told her they weren't alone. So instead of trying her luck, Tahlia opted for the escape route. There was a window she hopped up to with ease, using her body strength to push through it. Her feet had just gone through the window as the bathroom door was kicked open by the goon squad. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing while they cursed and searched the bathroom, Tahlia waited until they were gone.

Her hands were covered in blood, not having any time to wash them off and Mideon more than likely needed immediate medical attention. Honestly, he deserved what he got for trying to slap a sleeper hold on her and do god knows what. Would Taker understand? She didn't know. Slipping back through the window, Tahlia landed on her feet like a cat and took a chance to open the bathroom door, immediately swiping her brass knuckles from the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"GRAB HER!"

With pure instinct, Tahlia whirled around and decked Brisco in the face, sending him straight on his back. Patterson locked eyes with her as Tahlia stood her ground, her face, neck, arms and hands splattered with Mideon's blood. If he made one move toward her, she would knock him out cold and dared him with her eyes to test the waters.

Patterson wasn't a complete fool. He was already backing away, hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion. He just wanted to get out of there in one piece and call security. After seeing Mideon down, and then her decking Briscoe… he knew what happened to Dennis. She had attacked her own team member and left him there with what looked like some breaks. That was assault with a deadly weapon, those brass knuckles on her fist. As soon as he was in the hallway, he screamed for security.

Immediately going back into the bathroom, Tahlia escaped through the window again and closed it just as security burst into the dressing room. She was nowhere to be found, making sure to take the evidence with her and kept the brass knuckles on in case she had to knock someone else out. Patterson was pathetic calling security on a Ministry member. Snorting, Tahlia made her way through the parking lot, watching her back and crouched down near Paul's rental. He always chauffeured Taker around from place to place, unless they had to fly. She just hoped the Ministry came out soon because she had no idea how to get back to the hotel without raising more security. Taker please hurry, she thought, keeping completely out of sight and wrapped her arms around herself, letting silent tears slide down her cheeks now that the adrenaline wore off and harsh reality set in.

When Taker and his Ministry made it backstage, they were greeted by security and policemen. They had left the Corporation, including Vince, out in the ring, recovering from the ass whooping they had just been dealt. He tried to make sense of what was being screamed at him from some and questions from others, his acid gaze finally landing on Patterson.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, wiping sweat off his brow. 

"We need to speak with Tahlia." 

"I sent her back to the hotel earlier in the evening, right after the Acolytes match. So, why?" 

Paul had no idea what was going on and he assumed Taker didn't either, but the fact that the cops were here said it was something serious. That was probably why Taker had not even thought twice about beginning to establish an alibi for her.

"That's a lie! She was a crazy person in there! She attacked YOUR guy!" Patterson yelled, staring at the police officer wide eyed.

The police officers looked at each other and then back at the older gentleman, who made the call in the first place. "Sir, did you actually SEE her attack him?" The officer asked, looking annoyed.

"No, but…" He pointed at a knocked out Brisco. "She hit him!"

"What were you two doing in the Ministry locker room in the first place?" Paul interjected, raising his voice slightly to where it had a high pitch. "She's not here, so why would you come here?"

"I – uh…" Patterson didn't have a solid answer to that question and could feel control slipping through his fingers. "I just…"

"You just what?" The second police officer demanded, pushier than his partner and narrowed his eyes. "Sir, lying to a police officer is against the law. Answer the question, why were you in there with your friend?"

"They came on my order." Vince McMahon sauntered up, squaring his shoulders along with the rest of the Corporation behind him. "That little whore…"

"Sir, I highly advise you not to use foul language in a police officer's presence." The first officer demanded, walking up to the haughty older man that looked full of himself. "You sent them to this room? For what purpose?"

"To bring that woman of theirs to me to question her!" Vince didn't realize just how much trouble he was in.

"Does that include assault, sir?"

"I told them by means necessary."

The first officer turned to face the giant man with blazing green eyes and black hair. "You and your men are free to go, sir. We have our perpetrator."

Vince beamed, thinking the Ministry was about to be taken away in handcuffs…until the officers advanced on him. "Wait, what? What the hell?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Vince McMahon, you have the right to remain silent…"

That was the last part the Ministry heard as they all hurried down the hallway away from the scene. Mideon had already been taken to the nearby hospital to be treated. Now, all they had to do was find Tahlia, who was the center of this chaos.

"Just wait…" They couldn't go hunting for Tahlia just yet, they were going to wait. "She's not here so… no need to hurry, right?" 

"I need a shower. Bradshaw…" 

"Yes, boss?" 

"Go check my car." 

"On it." 

Tahlia wouldn't have gone off too far, but he was going to venture out on a limb and assume whatever damage to Mideon had been done by her. He doubted those old bastards could actually put anyone in the hospital. That also begged the question, just what had that deranged lunatic tried to do to Tahlia? She wasn't one to attack unprovoked. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Taker slipped into the bathroom for that shower. He had every intention of visiting his coworker as soon as possible, just to make sure he was still alive.

Hearing Vince bellowing at the top of his lungs to be released by the police, Tahlia watched all of it from her perch by the rental vehicle. She stayed hidden in the shadows, her clothing and hair blending in perfectly with the darkness. Once the police drove away from the arena, Tahlia went back to hiding behind the vehicle and waited, knowing Taker had been detained due to Patterson calling the authorities. Oh god, what if she went to jail for assault? It was self-defense…mostly! Hearing footsteps approaching, Tahlia squeezed the brass knuckles around her fist and closed her eyes, mentally counting to three.

"Holy shit!" Bradshaw squealed out, jumping about a foot in the air and felt his jaw drop at the sight of… "Tali?" This was where she'd been hiding this whole time?! "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"I-I'm okay…I'm…" Tahlia blinked when Bradshaw yanked her into his arms, the blood apparently not bothering him and started crying again, burying her face in his chest.

Taker would be both relieved and pissed at the same time because they had no idea where she'd gone off to. "Come on, we gotta get you back into the arena. The boss needs to see you…"

Tahlia shook her head. "No, I can't go back in there." She backed away from him. "Security is looking for me and if they find me here…"

Bradshaw agreed, especially since Taker told security and the police she'd left the arena a while ago. "Fine, I'll drive you to the hotel, but I'm calling the boss to tell him what's going on."

"Okay."

Paul was the one who picked up the phone, Taker still in the shower. He listened intently as Bradshaw explained how he had found Tahlia, reading between the lines as the usual loud and carefree Acolyte was picking his words very carefully, as if he was afraid someone might be listening. Paul made a mental note to congratulate the man later as well as inform Taker of Bradshaw's caution. Paranoia was a friend on occasion.

"Thank you, for staying with her. I'm sure with the Corporation now acting out past the WWF's normal storylines, she could be a target. Taker is more than glad she decided to _return to the hotel early_ tonight. It has kept her safe." 

It took Bradshaw a moment to digest all that, but when he did, he nodded to the empty space beside him. Tahlia was in the shower, washing away all that blood. "Of course. I'll check in with you soon." 

Paul hung up without another word, wondering what exactly how gone down tonight.

He was curious too because there were blood spatters along the floor and up the wall along with the window ledge. Taker had noticed it immediately and peered out the window, grinning when he realized what must have happened. She had dropped Dennis somehow, nailed Briscoe, and escaped this way. He made sure to get rid of the blood trails before enjoying his shower.

"Clever girl."

It took a while to scrub all the blood off of her and Tahlia shed more tears, having her crying jag away from prying ears and eyes. She kept having flashbacks to nailing Dennis repeatedly in the face with the brass knuckles. What had come over her? It was animalistic and brutal…and part of her enjoyed it. He deserved what she did to him and she didn't regret defending herself, but she had also destroyed him. Once she was sure the tears were gone and the blood had washed away, Tahlia stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. She brushed her teeth, hair and then changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and tank top, not sure if she'd be seeing Taker tonight or not. Taking a deep breath, Tahlia walked out to see if Bradshaw had gotten a hold of their master.

"He's takin' his time," Bradshaw explained when Tahlia finally emerged. "I'm not sure what they're doing, but I do know they don't want to rush back. They're not giving anyone anythin' to think twice about tonight." 

Also cleaning up the evidence. By the time any of them left, they had been at the arena for over an hour. Taker had emerged from the shower to find Edge and Christian had taken care to plant their own prints over everything, just in case anyone came back, but it was highly unlikely. He was guessing, from the blood trail, that Tahlia had used a weapon of sorts. While strong and vicious, he didn't think she could use her bare hands to inflict the kind of damage that amount of blood would have left behind.

"We're leaving." 

Viscera led the way, clearing the stragglers left in the hallway with his bulk quite easily and hissing at those who tried to be defiant.

By the time Taker arrived back at the hotel, Tahlia was fast asleep in their room. She didn't have her own because Taker hadn't ordered her away from him. She was on her side, facing away from the door and snuggled up with a pillow. The adrenaline wore off after the shower and crying; she'd also gone to bed without eating dinner.

"She passed out…and I let her. She didn't tell me anythin' that happened either. I think she was waitin' for you." Bradshaw spoke quietly, placing a hand on the boss's shoulder and left to go back to his own room he shared with Farooq.

Mideon was in a coma, so there was no reason for anyone to go up to the hospital tonight. It'd been a long night; everyone needed to take a beat, sleep and talk in the morning. Tomorrow was a new day. Paul left as well, hoping Taker didn't wake the poor girl up because it looked like she'd had a hellacious night.

Taker eyeballed her, knowing she needed her rest and stepped back out the door. He beckoned a finger, his little gopher emerging. Everyone needed that one tiny person, that one person who could slip in and out, be unnoticed. Surprisingly, for him, that was Christian. Christian was the one who had tailed Tahlia when she was with the Corporation. He had helped ferret out those who needed to be checked and he was the one who Taker was turning to now.

"No one goes in that room but me." 

Christian nodded, already slipping back into the shadows. 

Within the hour he was at the hospital, carrying magazines and a pizza. He grinned when the nurses told him Mideon was in no condition to eat, offering it to them with a chuckle and apology, earning them confiding what they knew of Mideon's condition as well as the theories as to what had happened. Given the hour, visiting wasn't technically allowed, but he had sweet talked himself into that room. He was going to make sure Mideon knew the events of the night, how it had played out. Taker would do what was required to ensure Tahlia was safe and Vince took the fall.

Slowly opening her eyes the following day, Tahlia took a few moments to come to terms with her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't behind bars. Instead, she was in a comfortable bed and a quick glance by the wall showed her both her and Taker's luggage. Her eyes moved to the figure sleeping beside her and Tahlia didn't bother touching him, seeing the slight circles around his eyes. Instead, she slipped from bed silently to start coffee and ate some crackers. Her stomach rumbled from lack of sustenance, but she didn't want to wake Taker up by making a call down to room service. She could wait a little longer, already knowing when he did wake up, there would be hell to pay.

The second she had stirred he had woken up and he opened his eyes, rolling to watch her better as she quietly moved about the room. "Come here." He ordered, voice husky from having just woken up. He opened his arms, catching her when she slid into them and nestled her into his chest, dropping a kiss on her hair. "I want you to tell me what happened last night, Tahlia." He said softly, feeling her tensing up. "Please." She was never going to hear that word from him ever again.

Slamming her eyes shut, Tahlia heard the plead in his tone and couldn't deny him anything. She never could. "It was me…that attacked Dennis…" She confessed, pulling away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I snapped on him. I'm so pissed he lied to me while I was infiltrating the Corporation. I called him out on it and he didn't say a word. When your match came on, he…grabbed me from behind and put me in a sleeper hold. He was trying to knock me unconscious…and do god knows what to me." Tahlia trembled, not out of fear, only anger. "That mother fucker…I backdropped him onto the bench and then…I started hitting him as hard as I could with the brass knuckles. All I saw was red while hitting him. And when I was done, I went into the bathroom to clean up and that's when I heard Vince's goon squad walk in. So I scaled the wall in the bathroom and slipped through the window before they could catch me. I waited for a while and went back inside, not seeing them anywhere. They came back in to do a double check I guess and caught me with the brass knuckles and blood all over me. Brisco came after me and I knocked him out with them. Then I just looked at Patterson, daring him to touch me and instead he ran like a coward bitch to call security on me. So out the window I went again…and I hid behind the rental vehicle in the parking lot and waited for you or anyone from the Ministry to leave." Looking down at her hands that had been covered in blood, Tahlia swallowed hard at the viciousness of her attack and kept her back to Taker. "Did I kill him?" She whispered out finally, dreading to hear the answer and felt fresh tears sting her eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"No." Taker whispered, shaking his head.

He had already known most of that; what he hadn't been able to figure out was the catalyst, the reason. Now he did and sorely wished he had messed with Mideon's IV last night. It would have been so easy to kill the bastard. Inside, he had cut off the man's pain killer and woken him, informing him of his story, making sure he had it right. Mideon had recited it, in tears, over and over again until Taker was satisfied. If Mideon went back on it, he'd die, plain and simple and he knew it.

"I need those brass knuckles, Tahlia." They had to disappear, just in case, not taking any chances.

Frowning, Tahlia didn't want to give them back because they were a gift…a gift she had overused and abused. "Okay." She whispered, walking past him to her bag and pulled them out, handing them to him without hesitation. "You were right, Taker. I should've been more cautious of Dennis. I didn't realize just how obsessed he was with you…" Lowering to her knees in front of him, Tahlia buried her face in her hands, trembling harder. "I-I thought since we came into the Ministry together, we had a bond…or some kind of friendship. I was trying to help him and…it backfired! He wanted to hurt me because of…how close we are." Crying was not an option and she blinked the tears away, refusing to shed a single tear. "I'm ready to accept my punishment for what I did last night, my Lord."

Normally, he was the first person to say 'told you so', just because he usually had told them so, but.. he didn't want to say that. Not with her. She had tried and made a mistake, thinking they had bonded, like the rest of the Ministry had bonded. No… there had been something wrong with Dennis from the start. Something Taker had failed to recognize and then when he finally did, he had failed to act other than adopt a wait and see approach. This was probably his fault.

"Punishment?" He echoed, kissing the tip of her nose. "Tahlia, you defended yourself. And in the process, sent Vince to jail."

He started chuckling at her confused look and explained what had happened after she had fled. Amber eyes grew wider and wider with each word that came out of Taker's mouth. Vince had gone to jail for something SHE did? He'd taken the fall for the attack on both Brisco and Mideon? There was no concrete evidence to convict her and Vince had sent his cronies after her.

"Wow…" What more could she possibly say? Taker pulled her back up to her feet and pulled her to stand between his legs, her hands resting gently on his bare shoulders. "Edge and Christian belonged out there helping you with the Corporation. That's why I suggested Dennis. It's the only reason." She confessed, remembering the gasoline incident at the hotel. Taker had dealt with it alone and had burns as a result. "I'm expendable, you're not. They need to protect you, not me." Because I love you, she added in thought, resting her forehead against his and sighed softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Because he could almost read her mind, Taker rolled his eyes and pulled them both upright until they were in a sitting position, sliding his hands down to cup her shoulders. "Listen to me," He ordered, injecting command into his tone. "I _order_ you to stop worrying about me." That was about the only way she would. "I've gotten along all these years, still alive, and I expect I will make it a good many more. You understand me? My enemies will never get the best of me, or of mine." In fact, as of last night, they had taken the fall for one of his and that was just delicious. "Put this out of your mind. I'm handling it."

This was the only time she would defy him and shook her head, jumping off of his lap like he'd just singed her. "No…NO! I won't do that. The last time you tried doing things by yourself, you ended up being burnt and it could've been a lot worse had you NOT known it was coming! Because of me! Because I overheard what the Corporation was planning! No, I'm not going to follow that order. I'm going to keep worrying about you and you can't stop me. I'm going to keep caring about you and you can't stop that either! I'll protect you with my life because that's what I vowed to you the day you took me and brought me into your world. Stop worrying about ME. I can handle myself and I proved it last night." She'd just thrown his order right back in his face. "When you can stop worrying about me and my well-being, I'll stop worrying about you and YOUR well-being, Taker."

Part of him was sorely tempted to snatch Tahlia over his knee and beat her backside black and blue for speaking to him like that. The other part was amused, and pleased. Then there was his pricked ego. Taker wasn't sure which one to focus on.

"Woman, I can handle myself." He stood up, towering over her and began slowly advancing, watching as she unconsciously began taking steps backwards. "I managed just fine without you, and if you ever decide to leave me, I'll manage then as well. Do you understand me?" He planted his hands on either side of her, against the wall she was now leaning back against, bending down until their foreheads were touching once more. "I will not be coddled, Tahlia." It made him feel a bit weird.

"Then the same goes for me. If I can't handle myself, I don't belong in the Ministry. If I can't defend myself, I don't belong here."

Her heart dropped to the pits of her stomach at the words he used and it made her wonder if he wanted her to leave. It seemed they were at a standstill, neither willing to budge. She was being defiant, for the first time, against Taker and it felt surreal. The acid burning in his eyes sent her heart racing and made her blood turn to molten lava, her hands splayed at her sides against the wall he had her trapped.

"And I won't leave you." Even after he'd sent her on that ridiculous task to get close to Shane McMahon. "You'll have to dismiss me if you want me to leave."

He considered that, feeling something in their relationship changing. They already had an intimate relationship, going beyond the boundaries of master and… whatever it was she tended to be, but this was different. Taker could feel it, bearing down on them, demanding to be acknowledged and he sighed. He brushed his lips against her eyelids, cupping her face in his massive hands.

"You already know I won't dismiss you, Tahlia." He said softly, wondering when he had gone so soft, knowing it was her doing. A woman, in his Ministry, was going to be his downfall and he knew it. "As long as you wish to be by my side… you have a place." He hoped she knew he wasn't just referring to his Ministry because that was as romantic as he was getting this early in the morning.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours."

In more ways than one, she belonged completely to this man and had from the very beginning. Softly kissing him, Taker lifted her in his arms to where her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers delving in his hair. Their relationship had changed – he was no longer her master. They were simply together and it didn't need to be defined. Tahlia didn't want to destroy him in any way, only to help him rise to the top of WWF and spread darkness throughout every crevice of the company. She also wanted to be his and only his…now that she thought about it, Taker hadn't looked at another woman since she entered the picture. What he did while she was gone doing his bidding with Shane was another story entirely, but Tahlia didn't care. However, the L word would never leave her mouth, not unless he said it first and she didn't think that would happen. So she'd continue to say it in her mind and deal with that turmoil on her own.

There was no more speaking, from either of them. They were simply going in circles both with their words and without words, certain things neither of them willing to say out loud. Instead, they went back to bed, Taker easily navigating his way without breaking the kiss, still holding her up, enjoying the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist. He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously, landing on her as he had allowed himself to fall as well, catching himself before he could crush her, still kissing her. They'd enjoy each other, and this morning, before the real world and all the problems it brought came banging at their door.

* * *

Their days off consisted of going to Connecticut to play more mind games on Shane. Tahlia was all for it, needing to vent some frustration out. Mideon was put in a medically induced coma to heal quicker from all of his injuries…after he swore not to say anything about who his attacker was. Taker's doing. He deserved the beating he received from Tahlia and that was the way it was. Vince had posted bail and was out for blood, so the Ministry would strike first…right in his heart. While the Acolytes set up the symbol in the front yard, Tahlia stayed back with Paul, who currently had camera in hand waiting for Taker to instruct him to press record. They would light the symbol up after Tahlia taunted Shane and Taker did the same to Vince.

"Whenever you're ready, Sister Tahlia."

Bowing her head respectfully at Paul, she nodded once to tell him to hit the record button and closed her eyes momentarily. "Mmm Shane – Shane – Shane, where have you run off to? Here I am, a lady in waiting for you at your own home, and you're nowhere to be found." Sliding the cloak hood from her head, she turned to look into the camera with a sinister smile. "Why do you resist me, Prince? Didn't you enjoy our time together? I know I did…I remember _everything_ …and I know you do too. Your fragile little mind won't allow you to forget me. I'm so disappointed – here I thought I'd come here and bring you into my world so we can be together. Resisting the darkness is futile, boy, don't you get that? So stop fighting and come to me. Or I will force you into submission." Blowing him a kiss, Tahlia turned away from the camera and took the torch Bradshaw handed her, tossing it expertly at the symbol igniting it in flames, her evil laughter echoing into the night.

After he was finished doing what he had planned for Vince, Taker just stood there for a moment. It was perfect. He inhaled deeply the scent of smoke and gasoline, loving it, and his emerald eyes were alight with evil delight as he took in the scene. The burning T's lit up everything of importance, casting their demonic glow over them and he turned until he spotted Tahlia. The wind caught her hair, whipping it about her face and he smirked at the sheer joy on her face. She was enjoying this, having fun with this, and it made something in him insanely happy. Smirking, he crooked a finger at her.

"Enjoying yourself, precious?" He rumbled when she was directly before him.

"Of course, sir." The term 'precious' had grown on her and no longer bothered Tahlia to hear. "I just wish we could stick around long enough to see the look on Shane's face when he comes home to this."

Stretching her arms in the air, Tahlia envisioned his face contorted in a mixture of fear and disgust, which is exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to fear her…because there was a very good reason for it. One way or another, Tahlia would get what she ultimately wanted and revel in the sheer joy of making his life miserable. Paul set up a camera in the far corner to record Shane's reaction and everything, so at least she'd have it on film to watch repeatedly.

It was great, what they were doing. Offscreen wasn't that far a stretch from what they had been doing on camera every week and that just played right into their hands, made the game all that sweeter. Everyone else would think it was part of the show, part of the script, when they all knew better. Vince and Shane would know better. Having Vince take the fall for Mideon's assault was icing on a deliciously evil cake and he was enjoying the taste.

"Come, best to leave it alone. Someone will be along soon enough."

The yard of a wealthy man on fire? The authorities would be arriving soon, but… the McMahon's would first, he knew it. Because Paul was good about getting that kind of information. Wrapping his arm around Tahlia's shoulder, he turned and walked off into the darkness, towards their waiting cars. They were going to drive the McMahon's insane and his laughter echoed throughout the night.

"What the HELL?!"

"Dad, what is that?!" Shane demanded, brown eyes wide in horror as the stretch limousine came to a screeching halt outside of their home. "Oh my god…"

Burning in the middle of their front yard was Undertaker's seal and Vince felt sick to his stomach, immediately notifying authorities and security of the trespassing.

However, the authorities didn't take his call serious. "Sir, you really shouldn't involve us in your show."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You are Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Federation, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"I think we're done here. Enjoy your show and the next time you call us out here for nothing, we will arrest you." The officers took off, leaving Vince and Shane standing there with gaping mouths.

Tahlia howled with laughter from her perch in the hotel room, eating a bowl of popcorn with some beer, enjoying Shane's terror-filled face. "Only the beginning, Prince." She hissed, rewinding the footage and watched it all over again.

"Brother Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"You did make other copies of that, correct?"

Taker eyed Tahlia, who was laughing her ass off as she kept watching and rewinding the video. He was pleased to see she was enjoying herself and rather enjoyed her little bits of madness. Tahlia had really let her hair down so to speak, it was interesting. It also, however, told him that if they ever parted ways on bad terms, he should probably watch his backside because she was just a bit insane.

"I did." He always made backups, of everything. Though not usually for this reason. "She is easily amused."

"It's the simple things." He cracked open his own beer and toasted his old friend, before practically nudging him out the door.

The only reason she enjoyed the footage so much was because of what Vince and Shane did to her. She was still convinced Shane had a hand in her forcing her to lay down for Chyna on Raw. Tahlia would never forgive that, the mere memory made her insides turn violently. So watching Shane be terrified out of his mind was therapeutic for her. She smiled up at Taker as he joined her in bed and paused the footage, snuggling up to him. There were moments Tahlia could be completely innocent, kind-hearted and sweet as pie. Then there were others where she turned into a devious evil woman hell-bent on revenge. Maybe she was like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

He set his beer down on the nightstand before taking some of the popcorn, gesturing for her to continue her video. He wasn't entirely sure what her deal with Shane was, because this went way beyond business and mind games, but he wasn't saying anything, figuring it would come eventually. He knew Shane hadn't assaulted her in any which way; Tahlia would have outright murdered him. She had shown she was pretty capable of violence to an extreme just the other night. Taker did like his women a little on the crazy and unhinged side. The fact that she was also 100% loyal to him as well as a warrior only made it that much more appealing.

"I think I'm going to make you my next wife." He informed her, sounding absentminded about it as he dropped a kiss against the side of her head and waited for her response, just to hear what she'd say or do.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tahlia had just taken a handful of popcorn in her mouth when he said that and her eyes nearly fell out of her skull, staring up at him with a mouthful of food. "What?" It was muffled as she spat it out in her hand, coughing a little and tried to remain calm.

Shane had pulled this same stunt on her in the parking lot only weeks ago…when she'd agreed to join the Corporation. He'd mentioned marriage and she hadn't freaked out so much as stared at him like he'd grown 3 heads. Now Taker had mentioned marriage and…Tahlia didn't know how to feel about it. She knew she loved him and was irrevocably in love, but…was he serious about this? The man had a poker face like nobody else and she couldn't read him currently. Then there was the whole issue of not being able to tell him exactly how she felt for fear of losing him.

"Are you messing with me or…are you serious?" She finally asked, having paused the video to stare into his emerald orbs curiously.

He had been messing with her, not that Taker was willing to say that out loud. There was something in her eyes that cautioned him she wouldn't deal with him screwing with her mentally. He idly wondered what her issue was and stared at her thoughtfully.

"Is it a problem?" He finally asked, evading her question as he casually reached for another handful of popcorn. "Not right now, of course, but… you are…" Taker was searching for the right word. "Useful," That was not it, but too late to take it back. "To me. And loyal. It only makes sense to cement you to my side in a legal way." Because that brand on her hip was only mentally and physically.

It felt like Taker had just taken his fist and socked her right in the stomach, his words piercing her like a sharp blade. That's what he thought of her as? A loyal servant, a puppet, to do whatever he desired? And now he wanted to take away the only thing she had left, which was her freewill by getting married? Not out of love or because he felt something for her other than lust and pleasure.

"Nah, I'm good with the way things are. Marriage is just a complication and more paperwork." Since he brushed her off, she would do the same to him and tried to push away the nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Besides, I'm not the marrying kind and I'm pretty sure you're not either." Tahlia turned the footage back on and moved to where she was on her stomach with her feet in the air, effectively ending the conversation.

Well, now he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had royally screwed up, though wasn't entirely sure what she had taken offense at. Taker just knew she had. Refusing to let her end the conversation on her terms, he moved until he was straddling her thighs, his massive hands moving to her ribs and he began kneading, giving her a massage, working her sides, back and shoulders with keen precision.

"Marriage isn't so bad. Been there, once." He said conversationally, noting when muscles tensed at his words and continued. "Paperwork can be left to others, too." Even more tense. "Tahlia…" He bent down and brushed his lips against the nape of her neck after brushing her hair aside.

"Not fair, Deadman…" Tahlia murmured, already feeling her body relax against his touch and suckling of her neck. He had her pinned, so she couldn't escape from him either. "Just because we have great sexual chemistry doesn't mean we should get married. I think you've taken one too many shots to the head lately or you've official lost your mind."

That's all he thought of her was someone who was loyal and he could bed. She didn't like it, but accepted him for who he was and stood for. Not surprised when he shifted to flip her on her back, smoldering amber orbs met acidic green. Things between them were great, why fix something that wasn't broken?

Taker was staring down at her thoughtfully, his mind was already straying to other thoughts, other possibilities. "No…" He whispered, running the pad of his thumb along her full bottom lip. The corners of his mouth were beginning to curl up into a wicked smile. "No, Tahlia, I really do think there shall be a wedding, precious." His glance moved to the television, more specially Shane McMahon having a meltdown onscreen as the video came to another end. The tape was already likely thinning due to how many times it had been watched. "A dark wedding…"

Seeing the gears turning in his head, Tahlia could tell he was no longer talking about them and slowly arched her head to turn it to see Shane's face on the screen before it went dark. "A dark wedding…" She reiterated thoughtfully, her voice soft and haunting.

Tahlia felt like an idiot…he hadn't been talking about them at all with the marriage discussion. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was aiming for. Did it hurt her to know he wasn't talking about them when it came to marriage? Definitely. She wouldn't show it though and instead reached up to caress his face tenderly.

"That would be the ultimate mind fuck…and I'm game. Let's do it." She'd be Shane McMahon's dark bride…just not legally.

Originally, he had been thinking about that, but the conversation had gone all wrong and while trying to sort out a way to straighten things back up, he had become distracted. That's when his newest brain child took root and he was a genius, plain and simple. He stared down at her, trying to envision how all of this would play out and his grin widened.

"I had a feeling you would be." He rumbled, bending down to kiss her.

It was fairly nice, having a willing partner in crime.

* * *

The dark wedding wouldn't happen right away. No, they had to make Shane suffer first before going through with Taker's plan. Tahlia became distant over the next couple weeks heading into WrestleMania and requested her own room, claiming she needed to focus on her upcoming match at the biggest show of the year. Taker was in a current feud with the Big Boss Man and she with Sable, naturally. It was a shame no other women on the roster, who were more talented, couldn't receive a title shot against her. Not that they would win – this title belonged to HER and ONLY her. Tahlia focused primarily on her career and the Ministry, pushing her complicated fling with Taker to the backburner.

While she had her feud with Sable going on, every week a different video montage or promo would sprout from Tahlia regarding Shane, beginning to refer to him as her 'Dark Prince'. One was her in the bath surrounded by bubbles in candlelight. Another was in a cemetery, talking about how they were soul mates and they would die together if that's what it took for him to become hers completely. Her promos had become more chilling as the weeks progressed, promising something wicked soon, but nobody knew when the Ministry would strike next. Vince had increased security tenfold and Shane stayed as close to him as possible. It wouldn't do any good – they could take the crown Prince whenever they wanted. Before they knew it, WrestleMania day had arrived and everyone was on edge, adrenaline higher than usual.

It was more than obvious that there was something wrong with Tahlia. She performed flawlessly as usual, her promos and videos were downright chilling and she put on her normal front, but… he knew better. Something had changed between them in that hotel room that day. Taker knew it was most likely his fault and he should probably fix the damage, but there just didn't seem to be time for it. She had retreated to her own hotel rooms, so any chance at night reconciliation had been shelved and he respected her enough to let her have her space, for now. He was also busy destroying Boss Man, wondering why this idiot that he was anywhere near Taker's league. It was a joke, and every week he made sure to let Boss Man know it.

If she was marrying Shane McMahon, there was no reason to keep sleeping with Taker in hopes he'd change his mind and make himself the groom. That was wishful thinking. The man simply didn't feel or love…Tahlia had gotten the message loud and clear that night. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out her pure white wrestling attire that had a 'bridal' feel to it. On each side was Taker's symbol and she'd made sure the seamstress cut out enough to show her brand to the world. Tahlia even had a small veil she planned on wearing to the ring for her match against Sable. And just to screw with Shane a little more, the back of it read 'McMahon' in bold black gothic lettering. If he didn't get the message on what she planned for his future, he was denser than she realized. After the Acolytes changed in the bathroom, it was her turn to take it over and Tahlia wondered what Taker would think of her new attire.

He hadn't seen it yet.

Shane McMahon had turned into a nervous wreck. He hadn't known the depths of Tahlia's insanity until she had returned to the Ministry. Each week seemed to get worse, she kept upping the ante and he constantly felt like there were eyes on him. Technically, there were. Vince had Shane lived in a security bubble these days, not that it mattered. Vince had taken the fall for something someone else did, no doubt orchestrated by Taker and Tahlia, if they really wanted to get past these new security guards, they would. His hair was now beginning to gray at the temples, something any other time he would have had a fit over, dying instantly. Shane wasn't concerned anymore. He was more worried about Tahlia and her deranged plans for him. He now knew to never screw crazy.

Wow, his mind supplied when Tahlia stepped out of the bathroom, acidic eyes raking her over in barely hidden appreciation. She looked stunning and when she twirled, showing off the MCMAHON in the back, he began laughing wickedly. "You are deliciously evil, Tahlia."

"Oh no wait, it gets better. Watch this, sir."

Pulling out the small white veil, Tahlia skipped over to the mirror and placed it strategically on top of her head. The hair stylist had done her hair in a way most brides wore theirs on the day of their wedding. It was pinned up in tons of spiral curls in a crown of sorts. The important thing was she wanted to make sure EVERYONE could see the last name on the back of her attire. Her makeup was done like a bride's as well, natural with thin black liner and clear gloss. Along with her attire came white wrestling boots that zipped up the sides and stopped just above the knee, where her black kneepads were. Flipping the veil down to cover her face, Tahlia smiled maliciously at her reflection and locked eyes with Taker in it. They hadn't really spoken much, only about business and she preferred it that way.

"Glad you approve. Wait until he gets a load of this! He's not going to be able to resist his bride-to-be after all the work I did for him."

"You know," Bradshaw remarked, standing off to the side with Farooq, both men having been discussing their own event since they had already geared up before Tahlia. Leggings and paint, it was simple. "If I were Shane McMahon, I'd be a screamin' like a little sissy right now."

"Yep, that's one scary woman."

That was the point. Taker flashed them a sneer, pleased when they instantly shut the hell up and pulled on his fingerless gloves, contemplating Tahlia. "You need a bouquet."

"On it." Paul muttered, already heading for the door.

"Make sure it matches my outfit, Brother Paul!" She called out to him before he fully left the room, beaming from ear to ear.

"Got it."

"Thank you!"

Then she joined the Acolytes and sat between them, offering each a water. They had a match tonight for the Tag Team titles, which they currently held. Vince was trying to take all of the gold away from the Ministry, but it wouldn't happen.

"Did you two eat?"

"Somewhat…" Bradshaw was nervous; this was WrestleMania and nobody could screw up without severe consequences.

"No." Farooq would eat after the match.

"Keep hydrated then." She kissed each of their foreheads before leaving them be and went to the far corner of the locker room to start warming up for her match.

Sable didn't have a prayer.

It was interesting how she still did all the pre-match warmups and routines to be ready to face Sable. Taker was losing count of the times Tahlia had smacked Sable down. Week after week, he almost felt sorry for the woman. He wasn't sure if she was the one pushing for these matches anymore or if this was all Vince just trying to regain that title or something. Either way, Sable had obviously been trying harder, but it still just wasn't enough. She had messed around too much and too often. Shaking his head, he turned to the wall and began shadow boxing, hoping Paul remembered to pick up his own little accessory for the night.

Tahlia had to be ready for anything when it came to the Corporation. Sable was unofficially part of it; Tahlia wasn't taking any chances, no matter how easy it was to destroy the blonde bitch. Sliding her eyes to the side, she had to learn how to breathe again at the site of Taker shadow boxing. It was one of his pre-match warmups he always did and it never ceased to amaze her how delicious the man looked. The way his arms moved fluidly, slicing the air, sent her heart racing along with her pulse. She missed him and their intimacy, but being with him wasn't enough anymore. Tahlia wanted more; he didn't. So it was time to leave him alone and try to move on the best she could. After Raw, they had 5 days off coming up and Tahlia planned on going home to her new condo in New York for some much-needed rest and relaxation. Stalking really took a lot out of a person along with having a target on their back.

He felt her eyes on him and didn't look over, knowing better. She had already gotten tickets back to her home. Taker knew because Paul was nosy as hell and liked keeping tabs on his team mates. He figured he'd let her have… one day, maybe, to herself to sort her head out before visiting and sorting all this out with her. Tahlia probably needed a good 12 hours away from work, Shane, and him. When Paul came back in with the bouquet and his noose, he turned, accepting the rope, then grinned at the Brood.

Tonight was going to be fun.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The bouquet was white and black roses with a silver band around the stems. It was perfect! "Brother Paul, you are the BEST!"

She hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek and then settled in front of the monitor to watch the show. Her match was right before Taker's Hell in A Cell confrontation against Big Boss Man. She had eyeballed the noose and smirked, knowing exactly what would happen tonight. Big Boss Man was about to becoming the next sacrificial lamb of the Corporation. The Acolytes left to do their match and defend their titles and Paul had walked out with them while the Brood -Edge & Christian- left to go take their place in the rafters for Taker's match.

"You need to be careful tonight. Boss Man will have that stupid nightstick of his and you know he's going to try using it along with the handcuffs." Tahlia murmured, knowing they were alone so she was free to speak her mind.

Taker nodded, turning to face her and stretched his arms over his head, frowning slightly. He already figured Ray would be bringing down his security blanket, that's all it was. A way for the idiot to feel safe, secure, by bringing a weapon. And that weapon did hurt like a son of a bitch… his eyes narrowed.

"I've got a contingency." So she needn't worry. Though… he walked over to sit on the bench, gesturing for her to come stand between his open legs. "You need to make sure you keep your eyes open out there. This is WrestleMania…" Vince's baby, his legacy. "Vince won't be letting us have our wins easily tonight, Tahlia. Not even yours." Because Vince really hated her.

"I know." Tahlia was prepared for shenanigans to happen during her match and reached down to unzip the pocket attached to her attire. There was one on each side just above her hips. "Which is why I'm bringing these." Pulling out a new pair of silver brass knuckles, Tahlia slid them on her fist and held it up to Taker, showing him she was prepared for whatever the Corporation had up their sleeve. "If they don't want precious Sable to be sent to the hospital alongside Boss Man, they'd better play by the rules or I'll end her…permanently." Her voice had dropped several octaves and filled with pure malice, even her amber eyes had glazed over momentarily. Sliding her fingers through his hair, Tahlia fingered his beard for a moment or two, turning her head when it was announced the Acolytes had retained the tag team titles. "That's my boys!"

For a moment, he questioned the idea of her using those brass knuckles. If she did mutilate Sable's face, the injuries might have a strong resemblance to the ones Mideon had possessed and that could raise some questions. On the other hand…. she would be on live television. Taker would trust her judgment. It could be explained away, part of the show; they were mocking the McMahon's as part of the storyline. "Tahlia," He was behind her now, resting his hands on her shoulders. "If you do use your equalizer, exercise caution." He was a little paranoid, preferring her to not become a part of the ongoing investigation McMahon was having a hard time putting to rest.

She understood his trepidation and leaned back against him, being careful not to wreck her hair, nodding. "I will, I promise." She turned to stare up at him, so much love and worry swirling through her amber orbs. It was all for him…and he didn't even know it. Or if he did, he chose to keep it to himself. "I'll only use it for self-defense." Her hands rested against his chest as their eyes remained locked, the tension between them so thick it couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife. "Promise me you will be careful too. I know you have backup and I know what you're planning to do, but…just promise everything will be okay. Promise you'll come back in one piece." Hell in a Cell scared her; it was one of the few matches in WWF that showed the brutality of their jobs to the fullest.

The look that spread across his face was pure arrogance. "Precious, Hell in a Cell is MY match. Trust me, all will be fine."

For him. Boss Man, not so much. After his bout with Foley, that crazy son of a bitch, he doubted anyone else would even cause his neck hair to stand up. She didn't look too relieved by his cocky attitude, so he nodded instead, letting the smirk fade away.

"I will be careful, Tahlia, I promise." He reassured her.

Gripping his beard, she pulled him down to be eyelevel with her and cupped his face in her hands. "You better. If I have to go to the hospital tonight because of you, I'm not going to be happy." Doing something she hadn't in a while, Tahlia softly kissed him and turned away just as the door swung open, moving away to sit in front of the monitor again while the Acolytes paraded around with their retained titles. "Congrats boys, I didn't have a doubt in my mind you'd win." She winked at both of them before turning her eyes back to watch the show, hoping Taker came out of his match tonight unscathed. All Tahlia could do was hope for the best and pushed it out of her mind for the time being, needing to focus on her own match.

Shane McMahon was gearing up for his own match, against Sean 'X-Pac' Waltman, the European championship up for grabs. It was HIS title and he had finally understood Tahlia's obsession with holding gold. It felt great. Never mind the fact that he hadn't won it legitimately; he never would, not as long as Vince was calling the shots. Shane was inclined to let him for the moment, obviously his own sense of judgment was severely lacking. So for now, he did things Vince's way. Shane was learning to wrestle, he wasn't a natural athlete though. It was taking him time. His match was right after Tahlia's, he wasn't sure if he would have to see her in the hallway or what, but he knew he definitely wasn't prepared for it, swallowing hard.

"It's time, Sister Tahlia."

Placing the veil over her face, Tahlia rose from her spot and grabbed her Women's championship, hoisting it over her shoulder proudly. Paul would walk her down to gorilla position alongside the Acolytes to ensure nobody screwed with her. She shared one final look with Taker on her way out the door, knowing he'd be watching and she had to make him proud. Just to make sure nobody saw what she was wearing until she stepped out on the WrestleMania stage, Tahlia had a black cloak on with the hood drawn up. Nobody could see her face or the white veil.

While standing at gorilla position, she spotted Shane and didn't say a word to him, instead focusing on annihilating Sable. The card had been shuffled; her match was supposed to happen before Taker's, but now it was Shane's after hers. Vince's idea of a mind game was pathetic. Once the Ministry's music hit, Tahlia smirked, shed the robe right in front of Shane to where he could clearly see what she was wearing and winked at his pale white face.

"Good luck out there tonight, my Dark Prince." Blowing him a kiss, she walked through the curtain and down to the ring, eyes focused and determined to destroy her opponent on the biggest and grandest stage of them all.

"Fuck, someone get a bucket for Shane!"

Shane just barely managed to hold it until that bucket arrived, now very green around the gills as he spewed chunks everywhere. He had been nervous enough performing at WrestleMania as an actual competitor, on top of his other issues, but seeing her in that… "Fuck…" He groaned, ignoring the offered towel and lowered his head to finish heaving. Everything he had eaten in the past few days had just come up. 

"This is MY stage, bitch." Sable informed Tahlia when they came face to face, her hair teased a little more than usual and her make-up just a hint more caked on. "I hope you're ready to go back to being a nobody!" Her mouth was spewing venom, her eyes were taking in the outfit and her brain was wondering if she was screwed.

"So you think, slut. We'll see who's standing when this is said and done. And if you think about having any of your cronies come down to save you…" Tahlia trailed off, letting Sable mull that over in her head to make her own conclusions and stepped back as the referee came between them.

The SECOND the bell rang, Tahlia went on the attack and kicked Sable right in the face with a roundhouse kick. Sable crashed to the mat in a heap, blood pouring out of her mouth and Tahlia smiled in sick satisfaction as she began to cry. One of her teeth had literally been knocked out.

"Now, what was that you were saying about this being YOUR stage?"

Shoving the referee away from her, Tahlia yanked Sable up by her hair and delivered a DDT, making her face plant into the mat next. Then she stood up and raised her arms in the air, soaking in all the different reactions the fans had. However, she kept her eyes on Sable in case the slut tried something fishy. The referee kept checking Sable, asking if she could continue and the blonde responded by spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"GETH OUTH MY WAY!" Sable mumbled through blood, stumbling to her feet and toward Tahlia, screeching at the top of her lungs.

Rolling her eyes, Tahlia tilted her head slightly and caught Sable in a headlock, looking straight into the camera and mouthed 'mine' before dropping her on her head for a second time. It was her new favorite move – the DDT. Simple yet lethal at the same time. Sable could never wrestle to save her life; she didn't stand a chance against Tahlia. Instead of pinning her respectfully, Tahlia pushed her to roll over on the mat and planted her boot right on the woman's face, ordering the referee to make the three count.

"MY title, MY stage, MY house, slut." She spat viciously, stepping over Sable's body and grabbed a microphone, doing the cutthroat motion with her thumb. "I know who's coming out here next. I know my Dark Prince will reign over X-Pac and retain his championship. And I want him to know, I'm rooting for him and soon, we will be united… _forever_. Your Dark bride is waiting…" Dropping the microphone, Tahlia laughed out loud wickedly as the Ministry's music blared through the speakers and the arena blanketed in darkness.

"Is he going to be able to wrestle, or even… function, out there?" Test asked curiously, standing alongside a freshly returned Chyna.

Chyna had been out for a while, thanks to Tahlia and the Ministry. They had been standing there, watching Shane go from vomiting to dry heaving, to pacing around muttering under his breath. Tahlia's words had only made the muttering worse. 

Chyna shrugged one shoulder, frowning. "Probably not. She's got him twisted." 

Shane's head snapped up when he was told it was almost time, taking a deep breath. He had to get her out of his mind. This was what she wanted. Mind games, that was all it was. Dark bride… she truly was insane.

Entering the Ministry locker room, Tahlia was greeted by a bear hug from Bradshaw followed by Farooq, both congratulating her on her flawless victory. "Thanks…" She walked past them and planted right in front of the monitor, giggling madly at the condition Shane was in. Apparently, her heartfelt speech didn't set well with him. "Hmm…he looks like he's going to – there he goes."

Shane McMahon was VOMITING at WrestleMania, of all places and events! This was a dream come true to Tahlia. She took her veil off and set it to the side, sitting Indian style not taking her eyes from the monitor as Shane tried to pump himself up. Maybe she should go out there and screw with his mind some more.

"What do you think he'd do if the song 'Kiss from A Rose' suddenly blared through the speakers during his match?" She asked curiously, looking directly at Taker. "Sorry – sir." Tahlia added with sparkling amber eyes.

"Have you always been this twisted, girl?"

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out, Rooq."

"By Seal?" Bradshaw looked sheepish when everyone looked at him. Tahlia was grinning, the rest of the Ministry seemed torn between amusement and disgust. He cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing his palm against the back of his neck. "What? It's a good… song…" 

"Yeah, we don't know each other." Farooq stepped away from his partner and friend, shaking his head. "Just pretend we never met, man." 

Edge was staring at Bradshaw all funny too. "Don't you, like listen to country or something? That's chick music, you listen to it to get laid." 

Taker was rubbing his temples.

"HEY! Don't knock it until you try it. Shaw, we should drink beer and listen to Seal sometime. Maybe add cigars so you feel manlier." Tahlia teased, continuing to watch Shane stumble through his match against X-Pac and rolled her eyes.

He was pathetic in the ring. There'd be no time to go down to the sound station and have that song play. There would be other times to play mind games, but now that she sat there with the adrenaline slowly wearing off, Tahlia began thinking of the lyrics to that particular song. It wasn't one of her favorites, she was more of a classic rock, Metallica type of gal. However, there were a few R&B 'chick' songs she did enjoy on occasion.

"AND STILL WWF EUROPEAN CHAMPION…"

"Damn it, my mind game didn't work." Now she was pouting, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"You're up next, my Lord."

Tahlia gave him one long lingering look, silently telling him to be careful and blew out a huge breath once Taker left the room.

The only reason Shane had managed to retain his championship was due to Test and Chyna interfering and cheating on his behalf. Not exactly the way he wanted to keep it, but… he wasn't in any condition to argue or do anything about it. Triple H had come out and turned on his old friends, joining Chyna in the Corporation. Just what they needed, more members… He needed to puke again.

The hallway near the ring entrance reeked of sweat, stage paint, and vomit. That last one was due to Shane McMahon no doubt. People steered clear of him as he made his way, robe on, eyes forward. Taker couldn't wait for Tahlia to see what he had planned.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bradshaw and Farooq had joined her in front of the monitor to watch the destruction of Big Boss Man. Tahlia still had her concerns, but also had to put her faith and trust in Taker. He knew what he was doing and wouldn't intentionally put himself in harm's way…not without a plan. The man with the plan. Taker was always cooking something up in his evil brain, such as the upcoming dark wedding with her and Shane. Tahlia didn't want to go through with it, but she was afraid to tell Taker how she felt. Screwing with Shane was one thing, but to actually marry him in a ceremony, even though it wouldn't be legal, didn't set right with her. Jolting out of her thoughts, Tahlia felt her eyes widen as Boss Man proceeded to handcuff Taker to the cage and began nailing him with the nightstick.

"That son of a bitch!" She hissed, clenching her fists tightly in her lap and didn't notice the Brood had left the room. The Acolytes were also tense as well on either side of her.

"They broke – what a fuckin' moron." Bradshaw chortled, watching Taker get the upper hand yet again with a split open forehead. It wasn't much blood, but enough to piss the Deadman off. "Boss is pissed."

Pissed was an understatement and Taker made sure Boss Man suffered for that spilled blood. He nailed him with a chair, drove him face first into the cage… they made their way back into the ring, where he ducked a clothesline and returned it with force. Boss Man was down and Taker eyed him, then glanced at the ropes. Old School it was.

"Damn!" Farooq grunted when Taker lost his usually impeccable balance, falling in the ropes.

He was blaming it on the nightstick to the face. He and Boss Man exchanged blows in the ring again and Taker felt the night coming to a close as he shifted his opponent in place for the tombstone. He nailed it and pinned the pain in his ass, inhaling deeply before smirking, pushing himself upwards. Looking up at the lights, Taker raised his hands.

Now was the fun part.

Tahlia moved closer to the monitor, unable to pull her eyes away from the spectacle – the scene. This would indeed be a night Big Boss Man NEVER forgot as long as he lived, which wouldn't be too long if Taker had his way. This was a statement – a clear message to the Corporation and Tahlia felt her mouth water, a raw excitement filling her eyes. Edge and Christian dropped he noose through the top of the Cell and Taker wrapped it around Boss Man's throat, making sure it was tight enough to where he couldn't escape. The announcers were going out of their minds while Paul simply cackled evilly beside their Lord of Darkness, the cage rising moments later with Boss Man hanging in the center for the world to see.

"Dear god…" Vince watched one of his henchman literally HANG from the Hell in a Cell and looked over at Shane, who proceeded to tremble violently. They were coming for his son…and he had to do something to stop it from happening. But what?

Darkness had indeed reigned supreme at WrestleMania.

The Undertaker might not have main evented WrestleMania, but he'd be damned if he didn't own the show. His boys, his woman… they had all aced their matches and showed the dominance of the Ministry. He had sent a message that he knew was being broadcast loud and clear. The Ministry of Darkness would take what they wanted, do what they wanted, and if they felt like reaching out from the darkness and touching someone, they'd do that too.

"We're celebrating tonight, that's for damn sure."

"You do realize, if he dies… you'll be charged with murder." Paul pointed out conversationally as they exited the ring.

"He'll be fine. Might be missing some brain cells from lack of oxygen, but… he'll live."

Everyone was all smiles as Taker walked back into the Ministry locker room to greet his minions, shaking hands, clapping each other on the back and getting the celebration under way. Tahlia stayed back for the moment to let the men talk while Paul set Taker down on the bench to begin stitching his forehead. Taker didn't trust any of the trainers since they were on Vince McMahon's payroll. Tahlia didn't blame him and Paul was loyal to ONLY him. Even though it was a small laceration, it would still sting and give him a headache when the adrenaline eventually wore off.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered in his ear, nuzzling it with her nose and then left him to be cleaned up by Paul while she took a quick shower, stripping out of her bridal wrestling attire.

"Beers tonight all around! Boss, you're goin'." Bradshaw wouldn't take no for an answer, already dressed in street clothes and freshly showered along with Farooq. "Tali, you too, doll face!" He called through the door, banging on it with his closed fist.

"Yeah – yeah!" She called back, laughing and stepped under the sprays, thankful to have all those damn bobby pins out of her hair.

"We'll catch up." Taker said after a moment, smirking at the shocked look on Bradshaw's face.

He nodded when Edge and Christian made it back in, amused at the pleased looks on their faces. They'd have quite the career after he was done with him, he was sure of it. His Acolytes would too. Viscera… probably not. He and Mideon had both been calculated risks, obtained more for their bizarre appearances and loyalty to anyone willing to give them a chance. The rest, Tahlia included, had been selected for talent. He grabbed his duffel and slipped into the bathroom, deciding he'd be joining his women's champion in the shower.

The shower curtain being pulled back told Tahlia she was no longer alone and she knew exactly who joined her. Nobody had a presence like Undertaker. Nobody had hands as big as his either as they slid up her sides and back down. Tahlia had kept her distance for very good reason and planned on keeping it that way, or so she thought. Why was he torturing her like this? This man was so confusing and drove her crazy in both a good and bad way.

"You shouldn't be in the shower with those stitches, you know." She chastised softly, feeling her back press against his chest and lulled her head back, sighing in contentment.

"They won't get wet, and if they do… no matter." The woman was a mother hen, at all the wrong times. He bent down and ran his lips along her bare shoulder. "Congratulations, on your defense." He added, figuring some praise might help ease the tension.

It was also true, she had dominated Sable, showing just why she was the standard for all the women in the WWF. Taker highly doubted there would be another like her, ever. He ran a hand down her abdomen, feeling muscles tensing under his fingertips. There was no reason to congratulate her because it was a squash match, as far as Tahlia was concerned. Still, it was nice to be acknowledged by Taker and she bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile. Trying not to let him see his praise alone made her happy.

"I would congratulate you on your victory, but we both knew you'd win anyway."

His husky chuckle flowed over her, into her ear and it lit her on fire all over again. His mouth and lips kept moving along her shoulders and neck, a weak spot of hers he knew all too well. All she wanted to do was tell him how much she missed him over the past several weeks and admit everything she felt inside. Instead, Tahlia took action, turning around and brought his mouth down on hers, kissing him with every amount of fire and strength she could muster up. She poured everything she felt for him into that kiss, feeling him pull her against him to where her feet left the shower floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, the kiss never breaking.

His stitches and whether or not they should get wet was pushed out of mind, both of theirs, as he pinned her against the tile wall. Moving his hands down to grip her backside, they exchanged passionate kisses. This time apart had done wonders it seemed because whereas she had been distant and almost cold with him, she was fiery hot now and Taker wasn't questioning it. He hadn't pushed her for answers or explanations; he had given her the time she seemed to need while she worked out whatever was going on in her head. Tonight, however, there would be no distance between them.

Losing count how many times she cried and screamed his name in that shower, Tahlia was a little hoarse by the time they finished. It didn't stop there either. Taker took her back to his room, ignoring everyone else's demands to go out and celebrate. They were celebrating their own way, naked in bed and with each other. Tahlia couldn't remember the last time Taker had been so tentative towards her, making her feel like a woman should. Sex wouldn't fix their problems though. She wanted him completely – all or nothing. After Taker passed out, Tahlia slipped from the bed and got dressed, grabbing her things to go back to her own room. As much as she loved being with him, things would never change and she had to accept it and start moving on. Once in her own bed, Tahlia finally let the tears flow and cried herself to sleep, hating the fact she'd fallen in love with a man who didn't feel the same about her.

Needless to say, when Taker woke up sometime in the early AM and reached across the bed for Tahlia and found only a cold spot, he wasn't overly pleased. He popped open an eye and stared at the space she had occupied when he had fallen asleep. She had been gone awhile, there wasn't even an indent on the pillow where her head had been. Cursing, he rolled onto his back and folded his hands beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. Something was going to have to change between them. He just needed to get her to stay around him long enough to do so.

"Taker – TAKER!" Paul's high-pitched voice flowed through the door while he banged repeatedly on it until the Phenom, naked as a jaybird, ripped it open. "Tahlia's gone! Her hotel…it was broken into and…" He blinked when the giant took off down the hallway, waddling as fast as he could after him.

Bradshaw, Farooq, Edge, Christian and Viscera all arrived in record time, the big man bringing Taker clothes to pull on. "What happened here?" Bradshaw demanded, looking around the room to try to find any evidence. The room was destroyed, broken pieces of furniture lay and… "Fuck! Boss, over here!" In his hand were Tahlia's brass knuckles…and they had blood on them. "We gotta find her."

Paul was on his way out the door to grab the car.

Edge and Christian stepped out into the hallway while Taker continued his investigation. "Do you think she's…?"

Christian shook his head instantly. "No. This was the Corporation and something tells me they took her to the arena. They're gonna use her as bait. Vince is pissed after what happened to his henchman last night and his slut. They're trying to get one up on the Ministry, dude."

Edge agreed, both keeping their voices down.

Even with them trying to keep their voices down, their words still carried to him and he couldn't help agreeing with their assessment. It was very likely that Vince hadn't taken kindly to the Ministry dominating the Corporation at WrestleMania, or Tahlia's continued mental assault on Shane. This would be revenge, vengeance, and he really hoped McMahon was prepared for this because he had just made it so all bets were off.

"I want them all found."

"On it, sir."

* * *

Groaning, Tahlia felt like a ton of weight was on her head as she slowly opened her blurry eyes. It took a few minutes for her vision to come into focus, coming to two realizations. One – she wasn't in her hotel room anymore. Two – she'd woken up on hard concrete and there was…was that blood? Touching the side of her head, Tahlia frowned when she pulled her fingers back and saw red substance painting them. What the hell happened? Where was she? Looking down, Tahlia saw she was still in her pajamas from the previous night/early morning. Cotton shorts and a tank top…feet bare and she had a nasty gash on the side of her head.

There was no time to panic, she had to find a way out of here and get back to the Ministry. Tahlia tried remembering what happened to her, but had no recollection past walking out of her hotel room to grab more ice. She hadn't slept well and was up before the sun rose. All she remembered was holding the ice bucket and then…nothing. Total darkness. Obviously, she'd been struck with something hard, knocking her out and brought to wherever the hell she was now. Slowly rising to her feet shakily, Tahlia made her way down the dark corridor and saw a metal pipe nearby, immediately grabbing it.

"She's awake."

Vince McMahon was watching Tahlia on a monitor, his face grim. He was flanked by Kane and Triple H, Shane behind them. He had dragged Shane down here, trying to show his boy that this woman was just that: a woman. Obviously off in the head, but still a woman. She could be beaten. Broken. Rendered into something non-threatening.

"How's your head, I wonder?"

He didn't actually care. Vince had taken the fall for something one of hers had done. That had not been pleasant, nor was the fact that he was still considered a suspect. She wouldn't get out of there; his men had ensured that. He flipped off the monitor, turning to stare at Shane.

"Well?"

Shane kept quiet, having a feeling this wasn't going to help anything.

Sable was first on the card that night as she headed down to the ring, a small bandage on her forehead. Tahlia had split her wide open at WrestleMania with that roundhouse kick, something she hadn't expected. She smirked, knowing Vince had taken care of that bitch and it was just a matter of time before the WWF Women's championship belonged to her again. Tahlia would never be seen again, if Vince had his way. And he would because he was the boss. Just as her match began against Jackie, the lights went out and the Ministry immediately flanked the ring. Her eyes went wide in fright, hoping Vince had a plan to save her backside or else she was screwed. She backed up against the ropes, swallowing hard while staring at all the men, who looked downright angry and terrifying.

Paul grabbed a microphone and immediately held it up to the Phenom's mouth, keeping quiet for the moment.

Vince watched this as well, looking from one Corporation member to the next and swallowed hard, wondering what Undertaker had to say. More importantly, what was he about to do to Sable?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sable… His green eyes were brooding as he regarded her, taking note of the bandage and the fear in those makeup enhanced eyes. He had no use for this woman, at all. She was realizing there was nowhere for her to go; she was surrounded and there was just no way she could slip the ropes and escape him. Taker was too fast and they all knew it.

"Vince…" He thundered in the microphone held up to him, never looking away from Sable. "Old man… you have something that belongs to me." 

That was pure darkness in the Undertaker's tone and Vince swallowed hard, not daring to send anyone out. "Get it ready." He ordered, clearing his throat when his voice cracked.

"Well now, I," His hand reached out, grabbing hold of Sable's hair viciously and his lips spread in a savage grin when she shrieked in pain. "Have something of yours."

"Dad…"

SHUT UP!" Vince snapped, going through with his plan regardless of what his sniveling son thought. "Just keep your mouth SHUT!"

Suddenly, the arena darkened as the Titan tron lit up, showing Tahlia being trapped somewhere enclosed. Blood ran down the side of her face as a huge black leather gloved hand enclosed her throat, squeezing slightly. Tahlia didn't cry out or beg for her life as the camera came closer to where her eyes stared into it.

"Say it, whore!" Chyna ordered, smacking Tahlia upside the head and blinked when the woman began laughing.

"You're dead…" Blood was also seeping out of her nose as she continuously laughed through the pain she was currently in. "You're all dead." Her voice took on the soft haunting tone, amber eyes glazed over slightly from a possible concussion. "I'll never…give my title up to anyone. Destroy them all, my Lord. My sacrifice will be worth it."

Kane growled, squeezing her throat harder to where she began to wheeze.

Even if they killed her here and now, Tahlia wouldn't bow down and serve anyone except Undertaker.

The lights lit up the arena once again as the footage cut out. Paul did NOT like the look on Undertaker's face.

Shane was officially terrified when Sable was tombstoned in the center of the ring by Undertaker.

"You heard her." Taker growled, knowing wherever Tahlia was, chances were, the damage was done. He spared a look at Christian, who simply nodded. "String her up!" He roared, pulling Sable up.

Not that she was aware, she was unconscious, possibly paralyzed. Now, he was going to murder her on live television, pass it off as a storyline and then be exonerated because accidents happened. Edge pulled out a wire garrote from the lining of his vinyl duster, moving to wrap it around Sable's throat. Taker let her drop, her own weight choking her as he held the wire in one hand, the microphone back in his face.

"McMahon… where is she?" He demanded, knowing Vince was listening. "You don't have much time… _Sable_ doesn't have much time." He handed the wire to Bradshaw, cracking his neck from side to side. "If they come out…" 

"Like a tick, boss." 

Paul glanced out of the corner of his eye. Christian was gone. Taker was about to vacate and go hunt her down as well.

Vince was MORTIFIED by the scene in front of him and he had no idea what to do, knowing Undertaker wouldn't hesitate to kill Sable. And it would be on him since this was HIS company and televised program! USA would annihilate him if someone was actually murdered on their station! What the hell was Undertaker thinking?!

"ENOUGH DAD! He's gonna kill her if you don't hand Tahlia back to him!" Shane was panicked, feeling sick at the sight of Sable gasping for air.

"T-There has to be…another way…"

"There isn't! This was a stupid idea in the first place! We're not gonna defeat the Ministry like this!" Shane took the walkie talkie from Vince and gave the order to Chyna and Kane to release Tahlia.

"Have you lost your MIND?! Where's Vince?!"

Kane growled, having released Tahlia on Chyna's order and currently she lay on the ground in a heap.

"DO IT NOW!"

"Goddamn it, no!"

Shane turned his father, handing the walkie talkie over. "She won't listen to me, only you. Make the call, Dad. Do the right thing before we're all fucked."

Tahlia simply lay there with a smile on her face, closing her eyes hoping Taker murdered the slut.

When Vince continued hesitating, Shane nearly ripped his own hair in frustration. "How many more people, Dad?! How many more people have to get hurt? Sable and Tahlia worth your company? Your family? Mom?" Because Vince was going to lose it all if the Undertaker let Sable die out there. There was no doubt in his mind that Taker would somehow manage to pin it all on Vince since he had already done it once. "Let her go!" 

Taker had heard all that, everyone did, someone had wired those walkies onto the main frequency and he halted. 

"Release her." Vince sighed finally. 

Smart man. Didn't mean he wouldn't murder the entire McMahon family for this.

Bradshaw let Sable go.

Scowling, Chyna had Kane carry Tahlia out of the boiler room and up the stairs toward the ring. It took a couple minutes while Sable lay prone on the mat at Undertaker's feet. The crowd booed heavily as Kane and Chyna walked out and unceremoniously dumped Tahlia's body on the ramp with a thud.

"LET HER GO!" Chyna shouted, not bothering using a microphone and shoved Tahlia down the ramp, making her roll a few times.

Through sheer power and will, Tahlia slowly rolled to where she was on her knees, breathing heavily and smiled at the ring. There was dry blood from the gash in her head all down the side of her face as well as coming out of her nose. Rising shakily to her feet, Tahlia stumbled and shook her head at Christian, who had come to her aid, refusing any help. Looking back at a stunned Chyna, Tahlia began laughing again and it was bone-chilling as she held her side where the Amazon kicked her.

"Tell Shane…his time is running out…"

Scoffing, Chyna stalked behind the curtain with Kane in tow, shaking her head hoping Vince didn't just make a grave mistake.

When he was able to see Tahlia clearly, Taker really regretted letting Sable go. What he should've done was keep her and pop her head like the tick she was. He was out of the ring, quicker than a hiccup JR would have said, and ignored her protests, scooping her into his arms bridal style. She needed medical attention and he was already on his way backstage, his Ministry soon flanking them both.

"Paul?" 

"On it." He took off between guardrail and the stage, disappearing backstage.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Tahlia mumbled, trying to stay awake, but her head was killing her.

"No you're not, you need medical attention, Tali." Bradshaw stated heatedly, not meaning to sound strict or rude, but this woman was out of her mind. How the hell was she still awake after what happened to her? "Boss, I think a hospital would be best."

"No! Oh fuck…" Tahlia immediately regretted shouting that, lulling her head against Taker's chest and shook her head. "No…hospital…Paul…Brother Paul…" He was the only one she trusted to treat her wounds.

Christian grabbed all of their gear and made somewhat of a palette on the floor of the Ministry locker room, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "That should be comfortable enough…"

"Tahlia, I need you to stay awake for me. I need you to keep talking, sweetheart, alright?" Paul didn't care about calling her 'sister' right now, concern lacing his tone. He really wished they could take her to a hospital because that's where she needed to be right now. "You're gonna need staples."

"Figured as much." Tahlia didn't shed a single tear and squeezed Taker's hand, who hadn't left her side for a second. "I'm okay, Taker…"

Taker stared down at her for a long moment, finally meeting Paul's gaze. When Paul shook his head, he set his face, knowing Tahlia was going to be pissed at him. "Hospital. If I have to buy the goddamn thing, she'll get treated properly, by trustworthy people." 

It wasn't like the Ministry's presence wouldn't, or couldn't, ensure that anyway. "I already know which one to go to." Not the one that the WWF usually sent their stars to either. 

He just nodded, eyes back on Tahlia. There would be no more separate rooms anymore.

There was no changing Taker's mind once it was made up, especially with Paul suggesting the hospital. It took 3 hours for Tahlia to be cleaned up, stapled and had a CT scan to make sure there was no brain damage. The hospital gave her some pain killers, but she refused to take them. Being a wrestler, pain was part of the game and this wasn't the first time she had been beaten down. It was just after 2 AM when Tahlia was finally released from the hospital on strict orders not to get back in the ring until her head injury was completely healed. Taker had barely spoken a word to her and Tahlia knew why. He was upset she'd left his bed the previous night to go back to her own room. In a way, he had every right to be because of her attack. On the other hand, she needed to keep her distance from him and still planned on leaving the following day to go home for her days off.

"What do you mean?" 

"You heard me." Taker and Paul were up front, Paul driving, the safety locks engaged so nobody could get in or out. They both assumed Tahlia was asleep in the backseat. "I want a tracer, anklet. Make it… pretty, or at least pleasing to look at." 

"Why?" 

"Because, I don't want her taking off again. Look at what happened to her. Also, if something like this were to happen again…" He'd be able to find her. She wasn't pulling the disappearing act again. "She needs to… remain with me. Where I can protect her, Paul."

"You poor fool." Paul sighed, sounding almost sad.

"You DO realize I can hear you both, right? I'm not sleeping back here." Tahlia waved her hand obnoxiously, both eyebrows raised and locked eyes with Taker through the rearview mirror. "And no, you will not be 'tagging' me. I'm not a dog. I'm part of your group and family, but you will not treat me differently than the others, SIR." Her head was killing her and the last thing Tahlia needed to worry about was being under Taker's thumb. "Did you suddenly forget I'm going home in a couple hours for my days off or did Boss Man's nightstick make you have temporary amnesia?"

Paul bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

Taker held up one finger. "First, you are different from the rest of the Ministry, therefore from here on out, you will be treated differently. You don't see any of the rest being targeted the way you are, do you?" Of course, none of them were stalking Shane McMahon. He could just imagine Viscera in that bridal wrestling gear setup and snorted. "Second," Another finger went up. "What makes you think you're going anywhere? They took you out of a hotel, so what's stopping them from visiting you in New York?" 

"He also has a good point."

It was her turn to snort. "If I had my gun on the road, that wouldn't have happened. They caught me by surprise and it WON'T happen again." What did he mean she was different than the others? That didn't set well with her at all. "And the only reason I'm different from the others is because YOU made it that way, SIR."

"Gun? What gun?" Paul was confused, looking over at Taker and then back at the road.

"Didn't tell him about your visit to my place in New York, Judgy?" Apparently, Taker didn't tell his confidante everything he did. "By the way, I don't live there anymore. That's why I'm going back, so I can finalize everything with my new place." She thought about what Taker said regarding her old place looking like a prison and decided to upgrade…a lot. "They got me once and it was from behind. I dare them to try again because I won't hesitate to blow them away, not even your brother." Locking eyes with Taker when she said that, Tahlia then looked away to stare out the window and could feel the pounding in her head increase.

If she had to, she would sneak off again, but one way or another, Tahlia was going back to New York.

"You do realize, Taker…" Paul drawled after a very long, uncomfortable silence. "If she commits aggravated assault again, you'll have a hard time covering this one up. Especially if she uses a gun." Tahlia was a little on the crazy side, he could only imagine her bringing a gun on the road. She'd wind up fired. Or in prison.

"They come after her again and I'll pull the trigger myself." 

Well that wasn't what he had expected. 

"Tahlia, precious," Taker shifted in his seat so he could look back at her. "I did make it that way… make you special. You are unique and able to do things the others cannot." Like… sleep with Shane McMahon, for example. "With your… elevated position, unfortunately, comes more visibility to those who want to harm us." His eyes took in the staples, thinking maybe he should fire her.

Arguing with him wasn't getting her anywhere. "It would be self-defense, Brother Paul, if I were to shoot someone. I don't think the Corporation is stupid enough to come after me in New York, honestly. You scared Vince half to death with attacking Sable. I think he's gonna lay low for a little while, at the very least the rest of this week, and come up with another plan that will fail. You're being irrational about this. I'm going home, try to stop me." The locks disengaged as Tahlia slipped out before Taker could stop her and headed inside the hotel, gingerly touching the bandage wrapped around her head.

They would pay.

They would ALL pay for what happened to her.

"You know… I think you may have bit off more than you can chew when you decided to get involved with her." 

Taker fixed Paul with a stare, a black eyebrow raising, practically daring him to finish that line of thinking.

Paul did. He wasn't afraid of the Phenom. Not usually. That came from years of being with him, of knowing him. "I meant personally, by the way. Even you can't handle that amount of crazy, no matter how pretty the package is." 

"Watch me." Her crazy matched his, it was perfect. Taker slid out of the car after Tahlia.

Paul let his head drop onto the steering wheel.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tahlia wasn't crazy…much. She had her crazy moments, such as attacking Dennis, but the dickhead had it coming! Same with Sable and Chyna screwing her over and trying to take HER title! It was all defense and the only reason she was targeting Shane was because he'd forced her to infiltrate the Corporation by getting close to Vince's prodigal son. Did she have to sleep with Shane? No, she didn't. At the time, however, she was running out of options on how to get Shane to trust her faster and the boy had fallen in love with her. He'd even mentioned marriage to her for Christ sakes! It wasn't a surprise when Taker grabbed her upper arm and dragged her upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut with authority.

"I know what this is really about. I left you last night – technically the night before – and you're pissed about it." She folded her arms tightly in front of her chest, amber eyes narrowed along with acidic green. "Didn't think you'd care if I left and went back to my own room. Didn't think you cared at all." Again, a pointless argument. "I'm going home in a couple hours, Taker, so please deal with it and accept it. I'm tired, I'll stay here until I have to go to the airport if that'll make you happy."

"You haven't been the same since you came back, Tahlia, since your return from the Corporation." He stated flatly, not bothering to be indignant with her assumptions.

Arguing with her was pointless, he had learned that lesson. Anyone else, he would've smacked them into silence. Her… he usually let her go. Maybe after all that time of her being subservient to him, this was refreshing, if not disconcerting.

"You are… different. And since that night…" Where he had basically fumbled over his own words and probably made her think he viewed her as a tool, which he had and, to an extent, she was. However, she had made herself that way for him. "We need to speak." Something had to change.

"No, it's the other way around. YOU haven't been the same since I returned…and I'm not sure why. I've done everything you've asked, I've been loyal and followed your orders. Dennis attacked me, so I destroyed him. He had it coming. Same with Chyna and Sable. Now you want to do this dark wedding…black wedding…whatever the hell you wanna call it and I'M DOING IT." Tahlia tossed her hands up in the air in frustration and shut her eyes, knowing what she had to do. "If you don't want me to go home by myself, then you're coming with me. I HAVE to go though. If you insist on being my protector, then you have to come with me. Book your flight – hope you like coach." Yawning, Tahlia kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed, groaning at her head. Maybe taking painkillers wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It was almost like she thought he had been born wealthy or something. Just because he preferred to fly first class… that was a leg room issue since he was a large man. To be honest, he hated other people as a matter of policy. They were rude. Disgusting. And most insisted on trying to make conversation. He hadn't come from money; he had earned it and had done a lot of cost saving things, like flying coach.

"Coach is fine." He said, almost sweetly, watching her intently. "You don't want to do this wedding thing." Taker had kind of figured that out a while ago. He just didn't understand why. "You do know, it's not real, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid." She tried to inject snark into her tone, but all that came out was exhaustion. "I don't mind doing it…if it benefits the Ministry. I'm just pissed at myself right now and I wanted a couple days alone to get my head on straight. To get back on track. Those assholes attacked me from behind and I'll never live it down. I should be punished for what happened, Taker." Putting her head in her hands, Tahlia was mindful of her head injury and heaved a sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry, Taker. I'm so sorry I let this happen and I swear, it won't happen again. Just please don't tag me like a dog. That's a little extreme, even for you."

"Like a dog?"

Taker hadn't considered that's what he was doing. He had even explicitly told Paul he wanted it to be 'pretty', like a piece of jewelry or something. A piece of high-tech jewelry that tracked her location, just in case something like this ever happened again. The fact that the Corporation had just literally snatched her out of a public location, not an arena… that said McMahon had officially lost the one hinge keeping him together. Granted, they were screwing around with the man's son.

"I won't." He said finally, frowning as he peered down into her saddened amber eyes.

"Thank you." Relief flooded her body as she looked back into his eyes, reaching up to caress his face with her hand. "I let you down and I promise it won't happen again." The Corporation was officially living on borrowed time.

* * *

After a few meetings with her realtor and signing documents, Tahlia and Taker made their way to her new home. It was a condo on the upper East side of New York. Much classier than the previous place she'd been in. Tahlia had saved every dime she'd made from the WWF and finally felt comfortable enough to get an actual home that didn't have holes in the walls or people gunning each other down on a nightly basis. This was actually a dream of hers that finally came true. She just didn't realize she wanted something this posh until Taker had judged her previous apartment. Holding the key in her hand, Tahlia took a deep breath and slipped it into the slot before opening the door, the biggest smile crossing her face.

"Oh wow…"

Anita had taken the liberty of furnishing the place for her; they were close friends and she was one of the only women Tahlia actually trusted. Tahlia had emailed her pictures of what she wanted the apartment to look like, what kind of furniture to get amongst other things. The condo was two-bedroom, open floor and all carpet besides the two bathrooms and kitchen. She'd made sure to make special accommodations for Taker, so there was plenty of room for him to move around comfortably. Such as the stand-up shower in the master bathroom along with a jacuzzi tub that could fit 5 of him. Her other bathroom was standard with a tub, toilet and sink. The bed she picked out was king-sized and had the best mattress New York City provided.

Taker simply followed her around the condo, hands clasped loosely behind his back and he took everything in. He was taking her in as well, the delight on her face as she surveyed her new home. Remembering all too well that previous place of hers; it hadn't been much better than a jail cell and even then… that might've been unfair to jail cells. It had even had a bed that folded into the wall, which was horrible. He did note the extra-large furnishings, trying his best not to assume it was for him, but… who else did she know who would require what was obviously a custom order?

"It suits you." He complimented, when she had finished her tour.

"Thanks, Judgy." Tahlia winked at him, feeling more like herself now that she was home away from the road and chaos. "I made sure it was big enough…for you. Since you like surprising me with visits and…we're sleeping together currently." She didn't bother hiding the fact the bigger accommodations were for him and went to grab something, immediately grabbing his arm as a dizzy spell came over her. "Oh fuck…" Blinking, Tahlia knew it was her concussion and touched her head, nodding when Taker demanded if she was alright. "I need to sit down…maybe you coming with was a blessing in disguise." If it wasn't for him being here to hold onto, she would've fallen flat on her face and injured herself further.

When Tahlia went to take a tentative step and stumbled sideways, he surmised the same thing she had. Her concussion. Taker knew it could be days before the effects went away, but it was also a blessing that the concussion had appeared so soon. It could take a few weeks before it became known someone had one; she'd been lucky. He vowed, once more, the Corporation was going to pay for this. They were playing even dirtier than he was and that was saying something. At least he hadn't abducted one of theirs and beat the piss out of them, not that he wasn't considering it. Shane McMahon did seem like a likely candidate since Wonder Boy was currently Vince's number one priority. He scooped Tahlia into his arms, cradling her so her head was against his shoulder.

"Why don't you try out that new bed of ours?" He was acknowledging her words.

"Ours…I like the sound of that." Tahlia admitted softly, snuggling against him and didn't let him go when he tried planting her in the bed. "Stay with me, Taker."

She didn't want to be alone right now, waiting for him to get into the huge bed with her and sealed to his side. There was a television on the wall, 55 inches, and pointed to the nightstand where the remote was located. She smiled as his lips lightly brushed across her bandage and draped a leg over his while he flipped idly through the channels. Is this what their life would be like if they lived together? If they were in an actual relationship? Did he care about her or was he here to make sure she didn't keel over dead? Tahlia just wished she knew how Taker felt about her and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

He wasn't much for television, only liked watching certain sports such as boxing, MMA mostly, or the occasional cooking show, which he would never let another person ever find out. Never. That was his personal guilty little indulgence. Finally, Taker just left it on some local news station. New York was a cesspool of violence, he imagined there would be something entertaining on soon enough.

"You should eat, Tahlia." He said, tilting his head down to survey her.

His beautiful warrior queen, who had taken a serious beating and was still up and going. Except for right now, she was sound asleep and he had been talking to himself. Smiling slightly, he kissed her forehead before settling in for the long haul. She needed rest a lot more than food apparently.

* * *

"Oh that bitch is going to pay for this." Tahlia hissed out, cleaning her wound in the master bathroom while Taker took a call from Paul to check on things.

She was informed upon waking up, 12 hours later, she had the rest of the week off and didn't have to return to the road until Monday. Taker was staying with her…so they had another opportunity to play house. Tahlia didn't know how to feel about it and moved her hair out the way to place the bandage over the staples. Her stomach growled, telling her it was definitely time to eat and walked out, drying her hands on a towel just as Taker walked into the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" She asked, having changed clothes and felt a little more awake. "By the way, that's your dresser for whenever you stay here." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and sat down on the bed, seeing the shocked expression on his face. It wasn't often this man was caught off guard. "What? You shouldn't have to live out of your bags when you're here. Now what's for dinner?"

"What?"

It was rare someone caught him off guard the way she just had. She had a designated set of drawers for him… like she was assuming he was going to be staying frequently or something. Actually, the layout of the place and some of the accommodations indicated that as well, not that Taker overly had a problem with the idea. Now she wanted him to do the dinner thing.

"I am…" He stopped, blinked and cleared his throat, wondering if she was serious. "What do you want?" He had, on instinct and arrogance, been about to tell her he wasn't her house mouse, he was the Undertaker. However… he swallowed all that down. "I can… cook." He could, quite well.

It was Tahlia's turn to raise a brow in confusion and disbelief. "You're going to cook? I wasn't asking for dinner for you to cook. You don't have to wait on me, Taker." If anything, it should've been the other way around. He was her master after all. "Why don't we just order out and have something delivered? Unless you want to cook?"

Hopefully, Anita had stocked the kitchen with everything she'd need. She claimed to have it under control, but…Tahlia had nearly fallen over and hadn't gotten the chance to look over the kitchen area. He looked…lost and Tahlia frowned, taking his hand in hers to lace their fingers together.

"My home is your home, whenever you want to stay here. That's why I made sure the apartment was comfortable for both of us. I'm not going anywhere and I hope you're not either. You don't have to use it, if it makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She thought he was having a panic attack, or maybe feeling like a lost little kid. While he might've been having both those issues, that did not mean he needed her noticing then acknowledging it. "What do you want to eat?" He demanded, a bit more gruff than usual as he sidestepped into her kitchen, taking a good look at the layout and setup. Whoever had done this place had done it right. Taker opened the cupboards and the refrigerator, taking note of what was stocked. All of it brand new, unopened. "Your friend was very good to you." He commented, eyeballing the bottle of something he was assuming was alcohol and the bow on it.

"Make whatever you want, grumpy. I'm going to sit my ass on the couch and watch something so I'm not in your way."

Tahlia had tried comforting him and it backfired naturally. She couldn't do anything right lately, it seemed. Plopping on the couch, Tahlia flipped the channels on and then tossed the remote on the table when she found Roseanne. It was one of her favorite shows. There was something about this woman that connected with her. Feeling a presence looming over her, Tahlia looked up to where she was staring at Taker upside down and smiled.

"What do you need, master?"

"Don't call me that. It's just us." 'Taker could have sworn they had this discussion before. "Any allergies? And raw, medium, or well done?" Because he had seen steak in there, not frozen yet, and they were the good kind. Not the charred, chewy things they usually got on the road. "And call me grumpy again, woman, and I'll cook you." He smirked down at her, trying to imagine her on a skewering stick and began laughing.

Tahlia could only imagine what he was laughing about and decided not to ask. He had a twisted sense of humor. "Admit it, you like it when I call you master…master." She retorted cheekily, sitting up on the couch to get more comfortable.

She had slept long enough for the time being and surprisingly, her head wasn't bothering her either. When Taker lowered himself in front of her and slid his hands up her sides to yank her gently towards him, Tahlia bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. He was trying to intimidate her and it wasn't working.

"Medium rare…grumpy." She couldn't resist.

That's what happened when you slept with someone; she no longer feared him. "Medium rare, huh?" He purposefully looked her over, like she was a piece of meat he was contemplating eating. "Yeah, seems about right." He could be a playful ass too. In private, away from others and cameras. "Call me grumpy one more time and I'll tattoo it on your ass."

"Sure you will. And I'll tattoo grumpy across your forehead." Tahlia shot back audaciously, blowing a kiss at him for good measure.

She was in a playful mood and he'd have to get over it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Screw sitting around and watching TV, she was having too much fun ribbing Taker. If they were in the Ministry's presence, this wouldn't be acceptable and she would no doubt be punished for her insolence. However, they were completely alone and Tahlia could get away with a lot more since Taker tolerated her. Following him into the kitchen, Tahlia hopped up on the counter opposite of the one he was using and watched him, wondering where he'd developed such amazing cooking skills.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"Paul." He answered, really hoping she didn't reveal that she now knew this to the old man because there would then be two of them bagging on him in private. Paul liked to hound him for his 'cooking show' habits when he was alone and fixation on making the perfect cheesecake. Taker scowled, trying not to imagine the future crap he was going to catch. "Let's see… Paul and I've known each other since… well, almost a decade?" He was a poor tracker of time. "And when he seen what I was eating on the road, he taught me how to cook. Figured I'd be able to do those kitchenette hotels, you know? Whip up something healthy every now and again." Not that it had worked out too well; there just wasn't any time it seemed, not since his popularity had exploded.

"Well, I have a secret I'll share with you." Hopping off the counter, Tahlia took a sharp knife along with a carrot stalk, chopped the end off and began dicing it in large chunks, putting it in the bowl. "I can cook too. My Grandma taught me how, so if you want I can make something for us on the road sometime. I know you get sick of fast food and room service. Or we can cook together." Like they were now. "Paul is a great guy, you're lucky to have him by your side. We all are, actually." She would never forget what he did for her when she first started in the Ministry and how comfortable he made her feel prior to first meeting Taker after the abduction. "I'll let you do the rest, unless you want me to do something else?" The vegetables were cut up and ready to be prepared however he wanted.

"You can get the hell out of my kitchen is what you can do."

Taker shooed her off, knowing she needed to be resting. He highly doubted Tahlia even knew what the meaning of the word was. He had revealed he could cook and she offered to cook for him on the road. Better yet, for them to do it together. Considering that, he returned to what he was doing, soon hearing her television show coming on again. Maybe with this time off, they could sort out whatever it was going on between them, starting with a good meal.

Since she wasn't taking painkillers, Tahlia grabbed the bottle of wine her friend left her with the ribbon and uncorked it, grabbing two glasses off of the wine rack. As much as she loved beer, wine called her name and it would give her a slight buzz. It took Taker an hour to make dinner and he brought the plates out to the living room. Tahlia had the place already prepped with TV trays and took the plate Taker handed her. It smelled incredible; this man surprised her every single day she was with him. He was the perfect man…with a sadistic dark personality. They ate in companionable silence, each in their own thoughts and too hungry to make conversation. When she finished, she set her plate on the coffee table and moved the TV tray to the side before reaching down, pulling the recliner to the couch up. She officially loved this couch.

"Just set your plate down when you're done and I'll clean up in a little while." He cooked, the least she could do was clean up the mess.

"You're telling me this place comes with everything but maid service?" He teased, mostly. As if he'd let her clean up! She was supposed to be resting, at least for another day or so. "Won't take much, just got to put away leftovers and finish rinsing off dishes and loading the dishwasher." Taker had been cleaning up his mess as he went along, something else Paul had ingrained in him. Apparently it made things go quicker or something and became just a habit at this point. "Just… be quiet and enjoy the peace." He needed to digest and not fall asleep. Pleasantly full, good company, no one around to bug them, no need to check over their shoulders… He could handle this, at least for a little while.

"You're catering to me…and it's really weird." Tahlia stated bluntly, turning her head to look at him and saw his long legs stretched out. "There's a recliner where you're sitting, just reach down on the side of the couch and pull the lever." She watched him do it and grinned when it held his weight with ease. "There, now you're as comfy as I am." Reaching over, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for making dinner and…taking care of me. I'm glad you came home with me."

"Yeah, me too."

He didn't trust McMahon or any of his lackeys. Taker still firmly believed he should've let Sable wind up choking to death via that garrote. It would have sent the message he wasn't letting them screw around with his woman. And then… the downtime, the peace and quiet, was nice as well. Not too many people tended to thank him, but he also didn't generally cook dinner for people.

"You're welcome." He added as an afterthought.

Tahlia moved from her spot and straddled him, making herself comfortable on his lap. Thanking him wasn't enough in her mind. Softly, tenderly she kissed him, stroking his beard and holding onto his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her to pull her closer. What had she been thinking distancing herself from him? All it did was hurt her and she'd been attacked when she left him. Staying by Taker's side was in her best interest, but she also didn't want to bombard him or make him crazy. They both deserved their time to be alone, but honestly Tahlia hated being away from him for more than a couple hours. That just proved how deeply she felt for him and she was done fighting.

"Mmm…" He rumbled, rather enjoying this. Usually, they were in a hotel bed, or against a wall in a shower. When they were both running out of oxygen, he broke the kiss and rolled his forehead along hers. "How's your head feeling?" He asked, not wanting to do anything that was going to make her concussion worse. Taker hadn't forgotten the sight of Tahlia losing her balance and his fingers moved up to ghost over her staples. "Don't you ever do that again." He whispered, green eyes narrowing in on the bruising around the staples. "Don't leave me like that." Taker recalled the fear and panic that had welled up in him after discovering the state of her hotel room, of learning who had her hostage.

"I won't." Tahlia whispered in reply, not trusting her voice at the moment and lowered her eyes from his, trying not to let tears swell in her eyes. "I was stupid for leaving you. I've been stupid about a lot of things lately."

Did it matter if he felt the same way about her as she did him? Yes because just being with him wasn't enough for her, not anymore. She wanted all of him, every piece, and had no idea how to say those words without angering or scaring him off. Hell, he could tell her to go to hell and kick her out of the Ministry for dropping the L bomb.

"My head is fine." Her own fingers ghosted over the stitches in his head and leaned up to replace them with her lips. "You have a head injury too, you know. You should let me take care of you since you've been taking care of me."

"I already told you, woman," His lips curved in just the barest hint of a smile. "You're not mother henning me." She had already dedicated herself to the Ministry, as well as him, as their friend, his lover, first aid worker… No, it was her turn to be taken care of, if only for a little bit. Providing she could sit down long enough for it. "Mine is just a bump." And a cut. Nightstick to the head hadn't been pleasant, but at the end of the night, he hadn't been the one strung up. "Ssshhh, enough arguing." His finger was pressed against her lips. "I may revoke your right to speak freely if you keep it up, Tahlia." His tone suggested he was joking.

"Okay." Tahlia whispered softly, deciding to let him win this round and pulled back enough to caress his upper body and shoulders. "This may be the wine talking, or the concussion, either way I'm putting the blame on one or both issues…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath and could feel the emotions building up inside of her while she continued massaging him. It was the perfect distraction and a way for her to build up the courage to have this overdue conversation with him. "Okay – okay…I need to tell you the truth about why I left you the other night. And it's been something I've been keeping to myself for a while…and I can't keep it from you anymore. It's the reason I've distanced myself from you lately…"

Taker felt like he was having an outer body experience. He was looking down at them, sitting there, her already starting to bare her soul and he was holding her, staring at her intently. "Tahlia…"

Everything was about to change as soon as the next words left her mouth. There would be no turning back and chances were, it would also affect the Ministry, or at least how things were done from here on out. But he wanted to hear it, what she was about to say and held her tightly, just in case she changed her mind and decided to bolt.

She opened her mouth to speak and suddenly lost her nerve, shaking her head. "No, no never mind – no." Tahlia tore a hand through her hair, trembling and turned to grab her wine, draining the rest of her glass. "I'm not a chicken shit. I'm a wrestler and I'm devoted, loyal, subservient…I've done everything I can to enhance my career. I have my own place now and I shouldn't be afraid of anything or anyone. But I am. I need wine, I need a refill." If she was going to get through this conversation, she needed liquid courage and extracted herself from his lap, filling her wine glass. "I shouldn't even be scared. This is ridiculous – I'm being ridiculous. Maybe they rattled my brain a little too much with the blow to my head and I'm not thinking straight. Yeah – that's it." She downed half the glass, pacing around the living room and finally stopped to stare out the window. "And now I'm rambling like an idiot because I can't even tell you what's going on in my brain and what I'm feeling. Because once I do, everything changes. And I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

When she had started rambling, he had been confused, but then as she continued he realized just exactly what Tahlia was trying to get at with her ravings and her refills for liquid courage. "Christ, woman." He growled, pushing himself up into a standing position. Taker caught her by the arms, forcing her to stand still and gripped her chin in one hand, making her look at him. "You love me." He said for her, quite firmly and without a shadow of a doubt. "Yes?"

Why was it so hard to say? Why couldn't she get her mouth to work properly? It felt like her vocal cords chose this exact moment to stop working.

"Yes." Tahlia reiterated, swallowing hard and felt Taker remove her wine glass from her shaking hand before she dropped it. "I didn't want to say anything…because I didn't want anything to change. That's why I distanced myself and got my own room…and that's why I left you the other night after we had sex. I tried to get over it, to move on and keep things the way they used to be between us, but then the attack happened and all I kept thinking about was you…and the fact I hadn't told you how I feel. And I could die before not telling you. And then I was afraid you'd kick me out of the Ministry because I'm crazy and how I feel about you. Because I fucking love you." There, she'd finally said the words and held her breath, hoping she didn't just ruin their relationship or her place in the Ministry.

He had known what she was going to say before she would actually say it and when she did finally work up the balls to say it… Well, he knew. Taker had said it for her, but he was still knocked for a loop. It could have been arrogance on her part a moment ago, it definitely was. He was… glad. And yes, she was crazy, so was he.

"Good." He said without thinking, it was the first thing that came to mind, and it was true. Taker had to stop overthinking it and grabbed Tahlia up to kiss her.

How did he feel about her? Was it the same? Or was she making a complete fool of herself? Those questions flew out of her mind the moment his mouth claimed hers, her arms instantly encircling his neck to pull him closer. Head trauma or not, she wasn't pushing him away or stopping this from happening. His hands slid down her sides to grab her backside, lifting her up to where her legs encircled his waist and Tahlia smiled, pulling back to gaze in his smoldering forest green orbs.

"I love when you do that. Bedroom now." Then she kissed him again while he carted them down the hallway to the king-sized bed for a proper reconciliation.

"Say it again, Tahlia," Taker ordered when they had both came for what felt like the 100th time.

He was laying on top of her, bracing his weight on his elbows. His damp hair was pushed off his forehead, but hung around his face, framing the vivid green eyes that were meeting molten amber. He had heard those words from countless lips before, but none of them had meant it, not really. She knew him. Knew his insanity. His mercurial nature. His sadistic, ruthless side. She also knew the softer sides. The arrogance. The tender. It was different with her.

"Say it."

Her heart felt like it would fly out of her chest at any given moment from climaxing so much. "I…love you…" Tahlia held her hand up in a one second gesture, her chest rising and falling rapidly from heavy breathing. Her eyes locked with his, accepting another kiss from him and smiled, finally finding her regular voice. "I love you, Taker." That sounded a lot better the second, technically third, time around.

She didn't know if he'd ever say it back and was prepared for it. The man was shrouded in mystery, even after the past months she'd been with him and got to know him. There was still so much Tahlia didn't know and eventually would discover.

"You should know, you're the first guy I've ever said that too. So take that for what it's worth."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Of course he was, an arrogant smirk slid across his face. "Not surprising, darlin'." He drawled, a hint of evil in the low, southern tinged tone he used. "I'm the only man who knows, and enjoys, just how crazy and evil you truly are." Not to mention appreciated, oh yes… Custom made just for him. When she went to swat him, he caught her hand, pressing a kiss to the center of her palm. "I only speak the truth."

"I'm not THAT crazy." Tahlia mumbled good-naturedly, purring at the way he kissed her hand, each knuckle, barely brushing his sinful mouth against her skin. "Okay, well you're really going to think I'm crazy when I tell you we ARE going through with that dark wedding. And we ARE going to make the Corporation wish they'd never laid eyes on us. And it's going to start with abducting Shane McMahon the same way I was. Only, we won't knock him senseless…right away." Giggling wickedly at his raised brow, Tahlia fingered his beard and twisted it around her finger delicately. "Sound too crazy to you or just crazy enough?"

"Too crazy? You?" He scoffed mockingly, shaking his head. "Never." Taker's face settled into a serious expression, knowing this dark wedding bit had been a major issue for her. She hadn't said so, but he had known because the way things had changed between them. "It isn't real, Tahlia. You do know this, yes? I would never let you marry someone else."

"I know. I wouldn't marry Shane McMahon, that's for damn sure. But I still want to make him THINK I'm going to and make it known it's for his money. When I 'marry' him and everything is finalized, then I will kill him to reap the benefits. Something along those lines. This is your brainchild, don't forget." Tahlia reminded him, suddenly wondering why he'd come up with this idea in the first place. "What made you decide to do this anyway? Why did you bring up marriage to me that night?"

He remembered that day pretty well. She was watching the video of Shane McMahon having a meltdown in Connecticut over the burning crosses in his yard. She had been watching them on repeat, it had been amusing. Taker had also been thinking about their relationship, teasing each other, having beer and popcorn. Taker didn't remember why exactly he had thought it, but he had thought Tahlia becoming his next wife wouldn't be such a bad thing. They were together all the time anyway. She was as devious as him. It would've been a match made in heaven, or hell, depending on the situation. It also made sense financially. If something happened to either of them, his legacy and wealth would be enough for the other -her assumedly- to be set for life.

"It was on my mind." He admitted, reluctantly.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes." Tahlia muttered, the smile never leaving her face while she continued stroking his hair. She loved the length and thickness it had. Why couldn't they say what was on their minds to each other? "So marriage was on your mind that night…not work." Now Tahlia felt like an idiot. "I thought you were all business as usual. I mean, you shocked me with what you said hence the whole popcorn falling out of mouth thing." She smacked him when he began laughing. "Not funny, Taker. I really thought you were thinking about screwing over the McMahons and wanted to use me to do it, not that I minded. It just…hurt I guess because I didn't think you thought of me that way. I still don't know what you're thinking or feeling…"

"Wait, use you?" Taker echoed, staring down at her, frowning. Admittedly, that had always been the game plan and he had maybe not always made it clear, but even she had to know that. "Yes, I wanted to use you." He said slowly, trying to make sure they didn't have another episode on their hands where words were misunderstood. "But not like that, Tahlia. I brought you into the Ministry for specific reasons, but you surpassed what I thought of you. I knew you were strong, a warrior and capable, but I hadn't realized how ruthless and intelligent you were, how… much you're like me. Plans changed." Maybe… he should tell her. "Tahlia, I'm not aiming for control of the WWF. This is all a game, or it was. I enjoyed tormenting them. It has become… personal." Because of her and she had ruined him.

"But I don't want you to change anything because of me. If you want the WWF, take it. If you want the world title, take it. Take what you feel that you've earned and deserve." She passionately kissed him, using her the strength in legs to flip him on his back to where she now hovered over him, straddling his waist. "I love you for YOU – the whole package. Your temper, darkness, wickedness, all of it." Maybe the word 'use' wasn't the right term for Tahlia to say. "You didn't use me to the point where I resented you for it. I hated being away from you and the Ministry, but I knew it was for a good cause. And you let me come back instead of sending me away, even after you found out what I did with the prince. And now you're using me to get back at those assholes. I'm more ready and determined to make them pay after the attack than I was before. I trust you, Taker. I've trusted you from the beginning and I'll do whatever you ask of me. Don't let me or anyone else change who you are or any of your plans."

"Let's make one thing clear, Tahlia," Because she thought he was using her just to get back at them. No, he had been playing a game. "I am getting back at them now, FOR you."

For all the wrongs they had been keen on committing against Tahlia simply because she dared to go toe to toe against a woman with no talent other than what lay between her legs. And then, gotten beaten down because of it. No, he refused to allow that injustice to slide. Now Taker planned on mentally destroying all of them. Physical wounds would heal, mental scarring was forever and it was the least they deserved after laying hands on her. The evil spark in his eyes sent her heart racing and zipped all the way down to her extremities, revving her body all over again.

"There he is." She whispered softly, pressing her chest against his and passionately kissed him, enjoying having control for the moment. Usually, Taker took the reigns in the bedroom, but every once in a while he let her do whatever she wanted. In his own twisted dark way, Taker was being romantic by getting revenge for what happened to his woman. "I understand, Taker…and we'll make them all pay."

If she would have voiced those thoughts about him being romantic in his own way via revenge, he would have probably agreed with the assessment. They were deranged, not the normal couple, at all, but it worked for them. He let Tahlia have her way with him, for a little bit, accepting her touches and kisses, keeping himself in check for her. When, however, she started teasing him and kept at it, he growled and flipped her onto her back, with just a hint of authority.

"Mine."

"Always." Tahlia gasped as he filled her completely for the umpteenth time that night, feeling his mouth seal to her neck while driving in and out of her receptive body.

* * *

"So, why don't we go do something today? It's so beautiful outside and I really need some fresh air." They'd been in the condo for the past 4 days, mostly having sex and talking. She was ready to lose her mind from cabin fever and her head didn't hurt at all. "Come on, we can go to the Empire State Building or just walk around downtown." Plopping down beside him on the couch, Tahlia nudged him playfully and kissed his cheek. "Please?"

Taker turned to stare out the large window, peering down into the city. He'd like to say 'what's the worst that can happen', but knew as soon as he did, it'd jinx them, they just had that kind of luck. "Sure." He agreed, practically feeling the shock and happiness radiating off of her.

He didn't turn around, giving her moment just in case she was jumping for joy or something. Taker had been enjoying the downtime, letting his weary body recover from the toll he put on it. Stretching his legs might be fun. He had been to New York plenty of times, just never bothered to get to know the areas he didn't need for work.

"You're going to do the tourist thing, for me?" He teased, finally turning to stare at her.

"Do I need to?" Tahlia countered cheekily, jumping out of the way in the nick of time before his hand could collide to her backside.

It was warm outside and spring, so she wore blue jean capris with a short-sleeved orange top. Her wardrobe still consisted of black and purple on the road, but on their off-time, Tahlia chose to wear what she wanted. She left her hair down, putting a matching orange headband in it and brushed the snarls out before walking back into the living room to wait for Taker to finish getting ready. This was just like a date…wasn't it? Were they going on a date? Tahlia looked down at herself, making sure she looked decent and chewed her bottom lip. This is what normal people did – and they weren't normal.

In the interest of attracting as little attention as possible, and being able to enjoy their outing without too many stares, Taker had trimmed his goatee and braided his hair back. He also wore a pair of black jeans, boots, and a form fitting t-shirt, a bandana wrapped around his head. He looped his sunglasses in the collar of his shirt, checked his wallet and chain were both where they needed to be and stepped out into the living room, taking in the orange.

"I like it." He said finally, nodding his probably unwarranted approval.

"You…trimmed…" Tahlia closed the distance between them and reached up to touch his now goatee, wondering why he would shave the beard off. He looked handsome, no matter what, but it was shocking to see the beard gone. "Come on, time to show you off, baby."

Beaming, Tahlia laced her fingers with his and guided him out of the condo, locking the door behind. The world of New York awaited them and Taker coming with her was the icing on the cake. She still had a small bandage over her staples, but her hair covered most of it, even with the headband.

"On our next days off, let's go back to the mansion. We can switch between coming here and going there, if you want. What do you think?"

"Works for me." He agreed, squeezing her hand gently.

As it turned out, he needn't have overly worried about attracting attention. Sure, some people stared, some recognized them, but for the most part New York was filled with all kinds of people. Extremely tall and skinny, some dressed flamboyantly, some like him and Tahlia, all kinds. They were actually… pretty conspicuous in the grand scheme of things. New York wasn't so bad.

"Where to first?"

"Well, there's Coney Island, downtown New York, tons of parks…let's go to the park and walk around the water." Tahlia was born and raised a New Yorker, which explained why she was so feisty and tough. "I prefer night to day, but days like this can't be ignored."

The cool wind blew over them as they continued to walk and found a beautiful nearby park. It was covered in flowers of all different colors, the smell intoxicating. Tahlia wasn't a huge nature buff, but on occasion she liked to stop and enjoy the outdoors. Out of the corner of her eye, during their nice quiet walk together, she noticed some paparazzi following them, keeping their distance for obvious reasons.

"We have company, I think."

What was interesting, and perhaps a little alarming, but not surprising was the fact that she preferred night time to day. Though he really hoped she wasn't tromping around New York City in the dead of night. Tough woman with a gun or not, the numbers game in this city would eventually catch up with her.

"If they get to close, we can scare them off." He only half joked.

Amber eyes twinkled up at him at that suggestion. "How would we do that in the daytime?" She asked curiously, looking up at him while they continued strolling through the beautiful park. The paparazzi kept following from a distance, snapping pictures of them and she could hear the camera click repeatedly. It was grating on her nerves. "Do it." At his raised brow, Tahlia stopped to look up at him and told him silently she wanted the intruders scared off.

"As my lady wishes…" He mockingly bowed before turning and strolling towards the Stalkerazzi.

"Hey Taker, you and the lady, you serious? Is it – what's he doing? Dude, what – PUT ME DOWN!"

All he had done was pick up the camera. It wasn't his problem that the camera was secured to the man's neck via safety straps, or that the man had come up with it. "Quiet, boy." He ordered darkly, purposefully deepening his voice to the Lord of Darkness baritone he used on television. Taker pressed the lid and began pulling out the film, exposing it to sunlight, effectively ruining it.

He had peed himself. "My camera!"

"You ask next time, boy." He tightened his grip, the other man now on tiptoes. "Understood?"

"Y-yes sir, yes!"

Tahlia stood there with slightly narrowed eyes and a wicked smile, chewing her thumbnail while watching her man, her master, in action. The man scampered off once Taker dropped him on his backside with his crushed camera. It didn't matter if the world knew they were together, but being stalked by people and having photos taken without consent was rude. The other paparazzi followed suit, deciding they didn't want their cameras shoved up their backsides or their expensive film ruined.

"Now THAT was beautifully done." Tahlia commented once Taker rejoined her and crooked her finger at him to where he lowered to her level. "Thank you." Then she kissed him fervently.

See, now only if those photograph hounds had respectfully asked for pictures, or at least been sneaky about it… they could have had some real photos for their dirty magazines. Taker lifted Tahlia up, her feet off the ground though he was supporting her in his embrace, unlike what he had done only moments ago as he kissed her. He could get used to this, being thanked for acts bordering on violence.

"You're very welcome."

It wasn't shocking having to deal with paparazzi in New York, but that didn't mean Tahlia and Taker would tolerate intrusion. Fans were one thing, most of them were respectful and asked for autographs politely. Then there were ring rats, who wanted in the wrestlers' beds. Finally, there were those who thought they knew all about the wrestling business when, in fact, they knew jack squat. Feeling her feet touch the ground again, they began walking further into the park and made small talk, each getting to know the other a little more.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Just as they walked out of the park to head toward a nearby restaurant for some lunch, Tahlia stopped at the sight of a little girl getting ready to cross the busy street. She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7-years-old. The cabs in New York were dangerous and didn't stop for pedestrians like they were supposed to.

"Oh my god, no!" Rushing to the child, leaving Taker's side, Tahlia barely had time to yank the little girl off the street back on the sidewalk and landed with the girl on top of her.

Frowning, he lifted them both up, not surprised when the girl looked terrified at the sight of him. Sighing, he crouched down to her eyelevel after Tahlia indicated she was okay. "Where is your mother, child?" He asked, his tone fairly gentle.

"I d-don't know…" She whimpered, eyes darting between him and the lady who had saved her. "I c-can't s-see her." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"May I lift you?" He asked, extending his arms, not surprised at all when she eyed his heavily tattooed arms anxiously. "If you let me, you may be able to see your mother."

"Will you stand me on your shoulders?"

"If you wish it."

She nodded after considering it, allowing him to do so. "It's so high! MOMMY!" She pointed eagerly.

Good thing he was holding her because she was now jumping on his shoulders. "Tahlia, see if you can find who she's – ow, pointing at."

Nodding, Tahlia took off down the sidewalk and could see a frantic mother on the other side, desperately searching for someone. She looked to be the spitting image of the little girl – it had to be her mother. Had the little girl run off on her? Tahlia waited until it was safe to cross the street and sprinted toward the mother.

"Excuse me, are you missing a little girl?" She asked, breathing heavy. Time to do cardio when they were back on the road for sure.

"Y-Yes! Do you know where she is? My little Sariah took off! This is her." The lady sniffled, showing the picture to the strange woman.

"Come with me. We found her – me and my boyfriend. She's with him right now. I stopped her from crossing the street because she was nearly struck down by a cab."

"Oh my god…" The lady covered her mouth with her hand, truly terrified and followed the dark-haired woman across the street toward a…giant.

Tahlia sincerely hoped the woman didn't take off running for the police at the sight of who currently had her daughter occupied.

The little girl's name was Sariah and she was currently sitting on one of his broad shoulders, braiding his hair while she discussed her life in New York. This child had gotten over her fear of him rather quickly. Taker imagined it had a lot to do with the fact that she had gotten to use him as a trampoline and be as 'tall as a tree'. He couldn't even begin to fathom a child's mind. Those were dark and odd places, even by his standards. When he seen Tahlia bringing over a woman, who was obviously Sariah's mother, he began disengaging the child's fingers from his hair. 

"Mommy!"

"Sariah!" The mother scooped her running child up in her arms and squeezed tightly, fresh tears streaming down her face. "Y-You scared Mommy half to death!"

"Sorry Momma…" Sariah whimpered, burying her face in her mother's neck.

Setting her down, the mother turned to face the black-haired woman and man, extending her hand to the woman first. "My name is Cathy. I don't know how to repay both of you for helping my daughter." She didn't let go of Sariah's hand for a second. "I was shopping for vegetables and she took off on me…I don't know what I would've done if you two hadn't found her."

Tahlia waved her off dismissively, giving the woman a much-needed hug. "It's okay." She pulled back with a smile. "I'm just glad we found her before anything catastrophic happened. May I speak to your daughter for a moment?"

"Of course."

Squatting to be eyelevel with Sariah, Tahlia took the little girl's hand in her own. "I want you to listen to your Mommy and don't run off on her again, okay? You could've really gotten hurt today, sweetheart. Promise me?"

Sariah nodded gently, hugging the woman around the neck. "Thank you for saving me…and letting me play with his hair. Mommy, come let's go home now."

"Alright sweetie, thank you both again."

Tahlia watched them walk off and felt Taker's hands grip her shoulders, leaning back against him. "Maybe it would be best if we just went home and cooked something." This had been quite an adventurous day.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Taker turned to stare down at her, forcing her to take a step back. "Being stalked by photographers doesn't wear you out, you fight large men frequently, you love being out at night, and you put up with me, but a little girl who was lost took it out of you?" He was having a hard time computing that. "You don't have children, somewhere, do you?"

"None you need to concern yourself with, Taker." Tahlia wouldn't say any more than that, shaking her head when he opened his mouth to question her. "Don't. I'm not talking about it."

It was a dark part of her past she didn't discuss with anyone, not even him. He was right; she did enjoy danger and darkness…because that's the type of person she was inside and out. However, seeing that little girl today almost struck by a cab made her nauseous for reasons Taker would never understand. She just wanted to go home, eat something and relax after a unique walk around her new area.

Tahlia's response told Taker that there was something in her past, something related to children, or a child, and it was painful, bitter. He was curious as hell, but knew better than to pry. Immediately. She had a child and it died. Was pregnant and aborted or miscarried. Had a child and gave it up, or lost custody due to neglect. Or perhaps a sibling had died, or she had seen one die. Curious.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" He suggested, changing the topic, also figuring them being alone right now might lead him to nosing about areas she didn't want him to.

Thank god he's not prying, she thought, taking his hand as he extended it. "We're close to the place I was telling you about in the park." She murmured softly, trying to boost her mood up again. One day, she would tell Taker about what happened, but not right now. Not when she'd just told him she loved him and they were in an actual relationship, of sorts, that was more than business. "They've got the best roast beef sandwiches here. Gyros too with cucumber sauce." Once inside and seated, Tahlia ordered a glass of wine while Taker opted for a beer since they didn't drive and walking home wasn't that far. "You were amazing with that little girl earlier. She liked you."

"It's odd that she liked me." He commented, perusing the menu. Gyros were all well and fine, but the roast beef sandwiches looked pretty delicious. Maybe he'd try it all, what he didn't eat could go with them. "Most kids don't. Bout the only kid that does like me is my son."

Taker didn't look up at her, knowing he had probably just pissed her off, scared her or hurt her feelings. Truth was, nobody in the company knew about his son, not even Paul, and there was a damn good reason for that. People could not be trusted, ever, but he trusted her. He just hoped he hadn't ruined their relationship.

Tahlia had to learn not to eat or drink when having a discussion with this man. She took a drink of her wine and ended up aspirating, coughing repeatedly in her napkin. First the popcorn and now wine…what would be next? TAKER HAD A SON?! A child?! Tahlia didn't know what to say or how to react, though her face said the entire story. She wasn't hurt or betrayed, just…shocked. Perplexed, flabbergasted…all of those words and more.

"I had no idea." Taker trusted her with this information Paul didn't even know about. Reaching across the table, Tahlia forced him to drop the menu on the table to lock eyes with her and gave an understanding smile. "Your secret is safe with me. May I ask his name? And how old is he?"

He considered her, wondering if he should say more, raising the menu back up and gesturing the waitress over. "He's 8." 'Taker answered, then gave his order, which was almost everything. He ignored the shocked look the woman was giving him before glancing at Tahlia. "And his name is Gunner."

That was more than anyone knew. He kept his son secret and out of his professional business. His son knew what he did and that was about it. He was in contact quite frequently with the boy and the live-in nanny he had hired years ago.

"Does it surprise you?"

Tahlia had also ordered what she wanted, which was a gyro with cucumber sauce and a roast beef sandwich with a side of steak fries. She built up an appetite working with all men and the walking/saving a little girl also increased it. "Yes." She tilted her head slightly, a small smile playing on her face. "Gunner…that's a nice name." There were so many other questions she wanted to ask him, but also didn't want to pry into his personal life either. Since he shared with her something extremely personal and secretive about his life, Tahlia felt she owed him the same courtesy. "I do have a child out there…somewhere. But I don't know who she is and I've never met her." It was her turn to look at anything on the table except him.

"Do not feel obligated to tell me." He said softly, knowing she might. Taker had confided in her, so she might feel the need to return the favor and she did not. "I would show you a picture, but I don't carry one." For obvious reasons. He reached over to lift her head up, meeting her stare. "Tahlia, if you wish to discuss your daughter, or what happened, I will listen, but do not feel as if you owe me or need to tell me. I won't pry." She had told him plenty.

"If we're in a relationship – boyfriend and girlfriend type of relationship – then we need to tell each other everything. I won't go into detail about it, but I gave her away to give her a chance at a better life than what I could offer at the time. And hopefully she's healthy and happy." Tahlia explained, understanding why Taker didn't carry a picture of his son. Who would? Vince McMahon was a devious bastard and wouldn't hesitate to use his son as collateral to destroy the Ministry. "Thank you for telling me about your son. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." She thanked the waitress that brought over the appetizers and grabbed some the BBQ chicken wings. "These are the best, you won't be disappointed."

He tried one, taking his time with it as he considered her words. A relationship huh? He didn't recall saying that, but whatever, it suited him just fine. It wasn't like they didn't carry on as if they were a couple anyway, having a title just made it official.

"Fair enough with your daughter." He nodded in complete understanding. "Do you regret it at all, or are you content with your decision?" Taker could only imagine where she would be today with a child. Not in his Ministry, that's for damn sure and frowned slightly. "Also, just for the record, I will not tell you everything. Not unless the time has come for you to know or it's pertinent."

He wasn't laying out all his cards on the table and didn't care what she thought about how relationships were supposed to go. One thing at a time, one secret at a time. They had already done something pretty major today.

Some things… I just… won't talk about."

"Fair enough." Tahlia took a bite of food as silence developed between them, this time it was her contemplating his question. "I wouldn't have been a good Mom. So no, I don't regret it. I was young, stupid and a coward for giving her away, but…I know deep down it was for the best. I never would've become a wrestler or met you. So it all worked out for me in the end." There were things Tahlia wouldn't talk about either; she also had skeletons in her closet she refused to discuss or bring up. "And if you don't want to be in a relationship – like a label – and you just wanna keep going like we have, I'm fine with that too." As long as he screwed her and ONLY her or else any woman he tried having sex with would be murdered in their sleep.

"You're mine, with or without the label, and I do not share."

What had happened between her and Shane… he had forgiven. They hadn't been together then; their relationship had only started changing after the fact. Apparently, her time with the Corporation and Shane had triggered something in them both.

"You have the rest of the week yet… and there are a few days before we need to return." He took a drink of his beer, eyeballing what was left on his plate, trying to decide what next. It all looked good and so far had tasted delicious. "I do want to go see Gunner. I haven't seen him in…" He thought about it. Since she had returned from the Corporation. He had called, a lot, but that was about it. Taker would be taking time off soon… just as soon as he could.

Tahlia shivered at his declaration of her being his and nodded at his confession about Gunner. "Then go see him, Taker. You don't have to stay with me the entire time. I'll be fine in New York by myself for a few days." If he hadn't seen Gunner in months, it was time for him to take the trip and nobody would know since Paul thought he would be in New York with her. "I mean it; as much as I love having you all to myself for a week, you should make time for him as well. It's up to you though and I support whatever decision you make." She truly meant that, finishing off her gyro and leaned back against the chair. "We're never going to be able to finish all of this food." It was time to wrap it up and take it back to the condo.

He nodded, waving their server back over and requested to-go boxes and a bag to put it all in. He would go see Gunner and speak with his son about Tahlia. Then, if Gunner was amendable, he'd broach Tahlia about meeting the boy. Considering all the precautions he had taken to keep Gunner safe, he rarely made a decision that influenced his son's life without input from said son, providing it was something Gunner could have an opinion on. Some things were off-limits, like not meeting people from work as a general rule. That was a no-go usually. His son was growing up normal. Safe. Untainted by his bullshit.

"All right, come on, Tahlia. You look… tired." She did, but not physically tired, more like mentally, emotionally.

Not a day went by where Tahlia didn't think about the daughter she gave away, at some point. Though being with the Ministry lately and working as much as she did being the Women's champion, Tahlia didn't feel as guilty as she did until she was off the road. It was just one of those decisions she had to live with because there was no going back. What was done – was done. The walk back to the condo was made in silence, both in their own thoughts.

"What a day. I forgot how tiring walking around this city could be." Tahlia went straight to the bedroom, kicked her shoes off and fell face first on the bed, turning her head to the side so she didn't suffocate herself. "Home sweet home…"

"Considering the day we've had… The photographers in the park, the little girl…" Their conversation about their children, such as they were, such as it was. "Come on, Tahlia. Up."

He lifted her up gently, forcing her to stand while he turned down the bedding and sat before her, guiding her to stand between his open legs. Taker began removing her clothing, not even trying to get fresh with her. She needed sleep, in his arms, but sleep.

"Go brush your teeth." Taker pointed towards the bathroom, knowing she'd hate her life if she didn't come morning. He would too, and followed her into the bathroom.

Following orders, Tahlia did as she was told, unable to stop yawning and finished up 5 minutes later, leaving Taker to do his business. She plucked a black nightshirt with Mickey Mouse on the front from her dresser drawer and slipped it on, taking the headband out of her hair. Her staples were in perfect place and didn't require a bandage since they weren't leaking anymore. By the time she had to go back on the road, Paul would be able to remove them with no scarring, hopefully. If so, at least it was near the hairline and easily hidden. Slipping into bed, Tahlia scooted over to give Taker room and snuggled up against his side once he joined her moments later. He kissed the top of her head and her eyes closed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Yes I'll be fine for the 100th time. Now get going before you miss your flight." Tahlia chastised, rolling her eyes at Taker the following day. "I love you, but you're driving me crazy. Now get out of here and go see your son. Call me when you get there so I know you made it safely."

Tahlia had gotten her ass snatched out of a hotel. He was allowed to be paranoid. Nodding, Taker brushed his lips against hers, hearing last call for his flight and knew he had to go. "I'll see you in a few days." He said, turning and walking away, not looking back.

She'd be fine. Tahlia was right though, he had become overprotective. Not that he didn't think he had good reason, because he did. Sighing, he made his way to his first-class seat and settled in for a long, boring flight.

Amanda smiled at the young boy playing his game while she cleaned, lunch already baking in the oven. She didn't know how she'd been blessed with a job like this, but Mr. Calaway was a godsend. She'd gotten a phone call earlier that morning from her boss informing he was coming for a visit and to have Gunner ready. Amanda wasted no time in getting the boy bathed, dressed and now it was just a waiting game. They were on the far outskirts of Texas, near the north, by Oklahoma. Still in Texas, though. Amanda wore a simple pair of jean shorts and a black tank top since it was currently scorching outside. The doorbell ringing made her head snap up as well as Gunner's and he eyeballed her before rushing to the door. Somehow, the boy always knew when his father came for a visit.

The nanny also had a husband, who lived on the grounds doing maintenance and security. The couple had been poor, unemployed, trying desperately to find work. Taker also knew them because of his late ex-wife. He had swept in and gave it to them after background checks and drug tests. They had been fiercely loyal to him and Gunner since. He knew they were wanting to start their own family and had told the husband, Sam, to get busy already. This week they were at Amanda and Sam's house, which was fine. They had always bounced around as the seasons did their subtle change. This allowed Gunner to experience different things like festivals, fairs, theater when he was willing to sit through it, sporting events… as well as learn life out in the country in the completely normal, modern ranch he and his son resided in. There was no way he'd ever take Gunner to the mansion, not so young, he'd kill himself. When the door opened, revealing his very gingery son, he was already crouching, arms open.

Tears filled Amanda's eyes as Gunner clung to his father for dear life, placing a hand on her protruding six-month pregnant belly. "Hello Mark." She greeted, accepting a side hug from him once he stood to his full height with Gunner in his arms. "Lunch is ready whenever you are ready to eat. Just let me know if you need anything."

She retreated to give Mark and Gunner time alone, heading outside to see if her husband needed anything. He was working on the ranch they had come to love as their own. Hopefully one day, they'd be able to buy it off of Mark once he decided to sell it and take Gunner.

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow, looking down at his wife from the ladder he was perched on and immediately hopped down. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He was a nervous wreck the closer her due date came.

"No, silly. Mark is here with Gunner and I'm giving them time alone. Also, lunch is ready and you should take a break to eat."

"Lemme finish up and I'll be in, doll face." He kissed her softly before getting back to work.

Amanda turned and walked off, deciding to water the flowers since it was a gorgeous day outside.

"How long are you home?" Gunner asked once they had gotten the initial hugs and greetings out of the way, walking around the small property with his Dad. He wanted to show him some of the things they had been working on in his absence.

"A few days." Taker was examining the flower beds, spotting Amanda in the distance watering them. "I'm wrapping up some things and then I'm taking a few months off."

"Are you hurt?" Gunner squinted up at his Dad suspiciously.

"Nope, just miss you. Is that okay? Or do I need to be hurt to visit?"

"Nah, I like it better when you miss me. Besides, Amanda is going to need time off soon."

"She'll have it, and I'll be home." Perhaps with company.

"Mandy, Dad is gonna be home for a few months soon! So you can have time off for the baby!" Gunner shouted out, not having a care in the world and grinned, looking identical to his father at that moment without realizing it.

"Really?" Amanda hadn't meant to sound shocked, but she knew how strenuous Mark's work schedule was. "Is that true, Mark? Is everything alright?"

"Yup, he just misses me. Who wouldn't?" He was also as arrogant as his old man at times.

Amanda laughed softly, nodding. "I stand corrected, of course he misses you. Why don't you go clean up and I'll serve some lunch? I'm sure your father is hungry."

Nodding, Gunner ran into the house to wash his hands and obeyed the lady he had come to love like a mother.

"Alright mister, out with it. What's really going on? I saw you holding your back when you bent down earlier." Amanda wasn't afraid of the giant and acted as a sister figure to him ever since he'd given her and Sam a new beginning in life. "You're injured, aren't you? How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, Mandy, really." She was kind of like Tahlia in a way, dangerous, but her type of danger was of the mothering kind. Amanda had also known him for the better part of a decade, so… she probably felt she could get away with it. "Just general aches and pains, darlin'." Taker dropped a kiss on her brow. "Been getting my ass handed to me lately." Not really, but the constant fighting did take a toll on his large body. Some downtime would fix all of that. "Besides, I need to come home for a bit. Spend some time with my son. Let you and Sam take some time for yourselves." Not that they hadn't… her swollen belly was proof of that. "How do you think he'd take it if I brought a woman home?" Something he had never done before.

"Well, you told him to get busy and he didn't disappoint."

She laughed, remembering Mark clapping Sam on the shoulder and telling him to knock his wife up already. They didn't have to stop their lives because they worked for him and watched over his son. Amanda was intrigued at this newfound information, looping her arm through Mark's and smirked.

"He'd probably keel over from shock since you've never done that before. She must be VERY special to you." Mark hadn't brought a woman around his son since the mother died 8 years ago during childbirth and he was forced to take responsibility for Gunner. "What's her name?"

"Tahlia." He said after a moment. "She's a… co-worker." That was pretty much the truth of things. "We've been getting… to know each other, and we're together." Also true, on both accounts, they had even made it official with labels and everything. "She knows about Gunner. I just need to let him know about her." Gunner might not take kindly to another woman after having basically been raised by Amanda in the female role.

"I thought there was something different about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it…until you mentioned her. She's the one who's changed you…and for the better, I might add. You seem happier, Mark." Amanda pointed out, waving over at Sam who was still hard at work painting their garage. "You're worried Gunner won't accept her, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. She could read Mark better than most, especially after all the time knowing him and his son. "You know I love Gunner like he was my own, but at the end of the day, he's not. And I'm sure any woman you bring around him, he'll love as much as you do. Your boy is a lot smarter than you realize, Mark." The boy had straight A's in school and absorbed information like nothing Amanda and Sam ever seen. "You deserve to be happy, remember that. You're a good man with a big heart, even if you don't want to admit it. Oh damn, there go the hormones." Amanda moved her glasses out of the way to wipe tears, sniffling.

"Yeah, I know I'm a damn good man." He teased, pulling the bandana out of his back pocket in order to pass it to her, smiling down at her.

Taker remembered his own wife's hormone issues when she had been pregnant with Gunner. He had made several mouth mistakes and paid dearly for them. He was someone who only needed to learn a lesson once; it stuck and he didn't do it again.

"But that's because I got damn good people around me."

"That you do. Sorry for my blubbering. I can't wait to pop this baby out so I can go back to feeling normal. I swear, I accidentally burnt a pie yesterday and had a complete breakdown over it. Sam looked at me like I was crazy." She let out a watery laugh, wiping her tears away with the bandana and shook herself mentally.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what? I set the table already!" Gunner called out the door, sounding impatient. He was a growing boy and needed to eat!

"I swear, he's gonna eat us out of house and home." Amanda joked, knowing that wasn't a possibility with the generous funds Mark provided. "We'd better get inside before he sends the Calvary after us. By the way, it's a girl." She referred to the current bundle growing inside of her. "And we've decided on a name already, but I'll let Sam tell you. Come on." Guiding Mark inside the house, Amanda shut the screen door and sat down, kissing the top of Gunner's head before heading into the living room to rest her feet so they could eat privately.

Taker took stock of Gunner's plate, knowing the boy was going to wind up his size if the appetite was any indicator. He was fairly average size so far, just gangly, and perhaps a bit on the tall side. His ears were large; Taker's had been too, it was a curse on the male side in his family. He'd grow into his looks and so far, he was the spitting image of Taker. Which was sad, he had hoped to see more of his wife in their son. But no, the boy was him through and through, except that smile.

"What're you smilin' about, Dad?"

"Just thinking." Taker caught himself, chuckled and began loading his plate, shaking his head.

* * *

"So, Mark met a woman he works with and wants to introduce her to Gunner."

Sam about spit out his food, blinking and coughing, pounding his chest since it'd gone down the wrong tube. "Really?" In the 8 years they'd known him, Mark had NEVER brought a woman near Gunner. "She must really be somethin'."

"That's what I said. I just hope she doesn't break his heart. They've been through so much…" Amanda placed a hand on her belly along with Sam, both of them smiling at each other. "I told him he deserves to be happy. And anyone he brings home, Gunner will love them as much as him."

"We're gonna meet her too." Sam was overprotective of the boy, for obvious reasons. "I trust Mark, but…we still should meet her if she's gonna stick around."

"Whatever he wants to do, Sam, but I'm sure he'll want to introduce her to us."

Sam hoped and went back to eating.

* * *

The thought of not introducing Tahlia to Sam and Amanda had never crossed his mind. His family, such as it was, was them and Gunner. "So, Gunner, I have something to talk with you about." Taker said after they had cleared most of their lunch, now just chewing and chatting on nearly full stomachs and sipping Amanda's sweet tea with lemonade.

"Yeah?" Gunner was considering the fresh baked pie in the middle of the table.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. A woman, Gunner," He was watching his son carefully. If Gunner didn't want to, then that would be that. "I've been seeing her for a while, and I'd like you to meet her."

"Someone from work?" He sounded a bit disbelieving.

With the upcoming dark wedding approaching in a couple weeks, Tahlia had to get on the ball to find a suitable dress for the occasion. She smiled at the thought of Shane freaking out watching her walk down the aisle, thinking he was actually about to be forced to marry her. He wasn't the brightest man on the planet and would fall for it hook, line and sinker. Taker was off with his son – it was still a shock to discover he actually had a child – so Tahlia figured this was the perfect time to go browsing the shops of East side New York. It took a while and 3 different dress shops, but Tahlia finally found what she was looking for and immediately purchased it. It was a beautiful black silhouette ballgown with a sheath hemline, a court train, scalloped-edged back and the front was a halter. There was white throughout the black, near the front mostly, but than that it was black lace. Tahlia tried it on to make sure it fit before purchasing and then went to find shoes to match.

* * *

"A woman – woman?"

"Yes, Gunner, a woman. Like Amanda." They had dessert and were now back outside, playing basketball in the driveway. Mark had played in high school, he had been good too. It was something Gunner liked and his old man was knowledgeable enough to have taught him the basics. "Only, she's a wrestler."

"She has her own money, right?"

"Now… that is a weird question." Taker had to stop, regretting it instantly when he got shoulder checked in his hip. "You little-" He whirled, watching as Gunner aimed and made his shot.

"You're rich. I'm just… makin' sure." When he was younger, he had heard his Dad and Sam talking about women and money. They had been drinking out of 'Daddy's jug of poison', as Amanda had deemed it when both men woke up sicker than dogs.

"She has her own money."

* * *

By the time Tahlia arrived home, the day was gone and night had fallen. Hopefully Taker would approve what she'd purchased for the upcoming events they had in store for the Ministry. She had also bought a couple things for him when they were alone...things he would no doubt rip off of her body the first chance presented. Tahlia recalled his order of going shopping to buy negligee and used those exact words about ripping it off of her. It'd been a while since she last wore one and decided tonight she would treat herself along with a bottle of wine. The only thing missing from the perfect evening was the man himself. She hoped he was having a blast with his son, smiling at the thought and turned a movie on, laying on the couch.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was pretty late when Taker finally called, remembering he had promised he would and then… then he had forgotten. Gunner tended to do that. Somehow, Taker wasn't surprised at all when Tahlia picked up on the first ring, snorting.

"I made it. Hours ago." He said by way of greeting, trying not to sound amused. "Gunner was pretty wound up when I got here." And it had taken him awhile to get the boy to bed.

"I figured as much. I'll forgive you this time." Tahlia teased, relief flooding her body at the sound of his low voice. She could honestly listen to him talk for hours and never tire of it. It had a soothing quality to it, even when he was angry, which made it go lower and gruffer. "You sound worn out. How is everything going?" She asked, wanting to hear all about his day with Gunner. Anything and anyone in Taker's life, Tahlia wanted to hear about.

"Good. They're staying at the property closer to town, summer is coming soon enough so they'll end up heading out to the country house. Maybe." He considered that, frowning. "Mandy is pregnant, and bigger than I thought she'd be. She was pretty tiny last time I was to home, so she's going to need time off, soon. So…" She could reach that conclusion on her own. "Gunner is all right with meeting you. If you're willing."

"I'm here." Tahlia had gone silent for several seconds, trying to process what he said and didn't know how to react. He wanted her to meet his son? Even after what she said to him? She wasn't exactly mother material and took a sip of wine, knowing she had to choose her words carefully. "Let me think about it. This is a huge step for both of us and…I just want to make sure this is the right thing to do. When we see each other on Monday, I will give you my answer. But I do have a question for you about this..." Taking a deep breath, Tahlia took another sip of wine and slid a hand through her hair. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" There was no turning back if things went sour between them in the future.

"I'm not introducing you as my future wife, Tahlia. He knows we're seeing each other and that it's relatively… new."

If that was the way to word it. She seemed nervous and he wondered just what this signified for her. Taker knew it was a major step on his end, bringing someone home to his son, who he had gone above and beyond for in regard to keeping safe. However, he trusted Tahlia, whether they were together or not, he knew she was the most loyal person, most honest and trustworthy.

"If you don't want to do this, it's fine. You don't have to meet him."

Shutting her eyes, Tahlia could feel him pulling away from her and didn't want that to happen. He sounded so sure of himself, it just caught her off guard and she wanted to make sure he'd thought this through. Her cheeks flamed at the thought of being his future wife…they were nowhere NEAR ready to take that step yet. However, meeting Gunner was a step in that direction and it scared her. Tahlia didn't want to let Taker down or disappoint him, feeling like she would if she didn't meet his son.

"I'm sorry, Taker. Of course I want to meet your son. Set up a time to go and I'll be ready. I just hope he likes me…" What if Gunner hated her? Would Taker end their relationship and kick her to the curb? Kids usually came first in these type of scenarios. "Did you tell him anything about me?"

"No, you will take the time and think on this, like you said." He ordered sternly, eyes narrowing as he took note of the subtle change in her tone. "Tahlia, I'm not bringing home a subservient Ministry member, do you understand that? I am asking you to come with me, and meet my son, as my… girlfriend." That was the word she had used. He would have said woman, but… he didn't want to be overly offensive. "Think about it, properly, without taking me into consideration. You won't hurt my feelings if you decide not to. And yes, I told him you were a wrestler and we worked together. He asked if you were beautiful."

That made her smile, the tension somewhat lifted. "Did he really?" She laughed softly, standing from the couch to get a glass of water before bed. "Hey, at least he has your best interest at heart." Tahlia let out a silent breath of relief when he began chuckling in her ear. She loved the fact he'd just referred to her as his girlfriend. "He sounds like a great kid. I can't believe he beat you in basketball though. I figured you would've towered over him and beat him easily. Kid's got skill. No wonder you sound so tired."

"The little jackass knows my weak spots." Taker admitted with a good-natured chuckle. "So he kept shoulder checking my hips." His son played to win and didn't hold anything back; he would definitely give him that. "He's worn out too, ran us both ragged." Trying to cram as much into their time together as possible, it was a routine he was used to and enjoyed just as much as his son. "I'm going to go to bed, Tahlia. I'll see you soon. I want you to think about this, all right? Don't go doing anything just because you want to make me happy." That seemed to go against her programming.

"I will. Good night, Taker." I love you, she added mentally, hanging up the phone and blew out a large breath.

Tahlia had told him throughout the time he was with her in New York she loved him, but she wouldn't say it again unless he reciprocated it. She wouldn't put her all into this if he wasn't willing to do the same thing. With Taker gone, it gave her a lot of time to think about their relationship and the fact he hadn't told her he loved her did bother her. Sighing, Tahlia was suddenly exhausted and went to bed, deciding tomorrow she would deal with everything.

* * *

Monday morning came and Tahlia was up at the crack of dawn, having a very early flight out to Raw's location. Taker would be meeting her at the airport, so it looked like they arrived together. He made it very clear nobody in the Ministry or the company was to find out about his son. Tahlia understood, promising she wouldn't say a word and had changed her flight to an earlier one on Taker's command. It was a safety precaution since Paul and the others wouldn't land until later on in the day. At exactly 8:30 AM, the plane landed as Tahlia walked through the terminal, wearing black and purple with her rolling luggage behind her. She spotted Taker instantly and smiled, immediately walking toward him with gusto.

His feelings for Tahlia aside, if he found out she had dared breathe one word about his son, he would snap her neck and anyone she had ever liked, loved, and called a friend. There was nothing he would not do for his son, even destroy his own heart. When Taker touched down at the airport for the layover, he headed to where they had agreed to meet, feeling more relaxed and at ease now that he had spent some downtime at home. His eyes searched the busy walkways for her, finally seeing those amber eyes fastened on him and grinned.

They had to act like they were on the same flight and spent the entire week together, so Tahlia simply took his hand. "You look rested." She murmured softly to where only he could hear her and let him guide her toward the rental vehicle station. Once keys were in hand and they were on the way to the hotel, since it was still too early to go to the arena, Tahlia finally broke the silence between them. "My answer is yes, by the way. I want to be in your life completely, Taker. Not just on the road or in New York or Texas at the mansion. I want all of you and that includes anyone who is important in your life." She looked at him, gauging his expression and could see he was trying hard not to smile. "And I've also thought about something else. I'm not calling you 'sir' or 'master' anymore. We're together in a relationship, so I'll simply call you Taker or boss. I hope you're okay with that."

"That's fine." He murmured, squeezing her hand, feeling… relieved, actually.

Taker hadn't known what her decision would be. He had known that from the start Tahlia was very loyal and had a habit of doing whatever he wanted, or what she thought would please him, without regard to herself. He was realizing, as their relationship became more complicated, that was not what he wanted. Taker wanted her to do things for her, not him or his approval. Also, he realized that before he took her home, they were going to have to have a chat about the ground rules at the house. He had warned Amanda he was bringing home 'another woman', so to speak and hadn't missed the worry in her eyes or Sam's.

Once they arrived at the hotel in their room, Tahlia took one of the bags and unzipped it, pulling out the dress she'd bought. "I want your opinion. If it's too much, I can take it back and get something lower key." Honestly, she fell in love with this dress and would keep it, even if Taker didn't want her using it to 'marry' Shane. Hanging it up on a nearby coat hook, Tahlia unzipped the bag to reveal the dress and looked back at Taker, not surprised by his poker face. "If we're going to do this, it has to look real, right? So I figured I'd go out and get the dress out of the way, at least. What do you think?"

"Write it off as a business expense on your taxes." That was the honest to god first thing that came out of Taker's mouth and even he could not believe he said it. He blinked his emerald eyes, clearing his throat. "I… did not mean to say that." It was a gorgeous dress, he could only imagine how beautiful she would look in it and she was going to 'marry' Shane in it. That was the tragedy. "Try it on for me." He suggested, trying to recover.

A business tax expense…Tahlia was at a loss for words and started laughing at his incredulous look. "No, I don't think so. You can see me in it when the time comes."

He was a man, what did she expect him to say? Taxes were the last thing on her mind, but he had a point. This was business when it came to torturing Shane McMahon and fun all at once. Zipping it back up, Tahlia could feel him walk up to stand behind her and leaned back against him, enjoying their alone time more and more. Turning to look up in his eyes, Tahlia took his hands and pulled him toward the bed, pushing him down to sit down before straddling his lap.

"You're quiet, more than usual. What's on your mind, Taker?"

"Honestly?" He flashed her a genuine smile. "I still can't believe I said that." Taker began laughing, his guard down quite a bit as he was still getting back to business after spending all weekend being himself. He was a dark man, that would never change, but he had never let that darkness have an effect on his son and never would. "Of all the things to say… that?" He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Tahlia laughed along with him, kissing his nose and rested her forehead on his. "It's practical and truthful. I didn't think you'd lose your mind over it or whatever. I just wanted to make sure it represented the Ministry right."

She softly kissed him and snuggled in his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck to breathe his scent in. The past few days without him were lonely and she missed him. She felt him touch the staples still in her head and smiled, knowing he was still concerned because of her concussion.

"Hopefully when Paul gets here, he'll be able to remove them. They're very tight, but no pain other than that. And I think my concussion is gone too." They wouldn't know until she was checked out properly and tested.

Taker was no medical expert, but it looked like the staples would be able to come out, nodding as he studied them. "Looks like everything is healing up alright." She'd have some bruising and whatnot still, nothing major, and already looked so much better. "I'm not losing anything over the dress. It's just… it surprised me." Honestly, based on some of her other wardrobe choices, he hadn't been expecting… tasteful and subdued. "I still say you should model it for me."

"It's a pain in the ass to put on, or I would." Tahlia said truthfully, kissing his neck and then hopped off his lap, clapping her hands together. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back in the gym and get back into shape. I am the Women's champion after all and I miss working out." She hadn't been able to since she had a concussion, but that didn't stop her from doing stretches and little workouts throughout her condo after Taker left. "Wanna spar with me, show me a thing or two, boss?" She winked at him, grabbing her bag and pulled spandex black shorts and a black sports bra out, normal workout attire. "Or do you want to rest and relax and I'll go down to the gym?"

"I'll decide when we get there. I may want to rest and relax while watching you sweat and put yourself in amusing positions." Taker pushed himself up and rolled his shoulders and his neck, letting out a groan of pleasure as it cracked. "I got plenty of rest." His own bed had been wonderful, even if Gunner had fallen asleep on him at least once. That boy was heavier than he appeared. "You should learn to throw a hard punch." He said after a moment. "Add some rings, and it'd be lethal." Because she had some serious strength.

Using her legs was her main strength, along with her quickness in the ring, but maybe Taker was right. Who was she kidding? Of course the man was right! Very rarely was he wrong. But adding rings would be dangerous and she wasn't out to win matches unfairly. If he wanted Tahlia to learn how to throw a punch, she would do it the right way.

"You're the boxing master. Teach me your ways."

She bowed mockingly, giggling at his growl and flew into the bathroom to change before he could snatch her up. Her laughter flowed through the door as she changed into her shorts and sports bra, pulling on a tank top over it until they got to the gym. Taker hadn't missed the look on her face at the ring comment and shook his head. He changed into workout shorts and a tank top, leading the way when they were both ready.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not talking about you using rings at work. Not unless you're playing heel and doing it blatantly. I'm referring to your apparent enjoyment of walking around New York fucking City at night." Gun or not, the numbers game would catch up if she was put in a stupid position.

"You really have no faith in me, do you?"

Tahlia shook her head, rolling her eyes at his comment about being safe in New York City. In all the years she lived there, nothing had happened to her. Granted, it wasn't the safest place to live, but where was? Texas? Hell, there was probably danger there as well. Something told Tahlia once their relationship gained ground and took off, there would be an argument down the road about where they'd live. Texas or New York.

"How many times do I have to say I can take care of myself?" She held her hand up before he could talk. "And don't you dare mention the hotel incident because I'm STILL kicking my own ass for that happening. I was distracted and let my guard down." Because of you, she added in thought. "That's why they got the upper hand." It wouldn't happen again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Fine – fine." He conceded, throwing up his hands in defeat. Taker did not miss the surprised look that spread across her face. "You're a big girl, the hotel incident notwithstanding." And there was the sour look, because he had mentioned it without actually calling her out on it. "Maybe I shouldn't teach you to box…" Because one day, she might try to take off his head and smirked at the thought.

She smirked back at him, socking him playfully in the arm and held her hands up in a boxing stance. "Come on, boss, show me what you got."

Taker had shadow boxed his entire wrestling career, so he knew the proper stance to take and what to do. Rotating hips when throwing a punch helped alleviate pressure off the hand and keeping your arms straight also helped. Tahlia was a fast learner, so it took no time for her to catch onto boxing as they began throwing jabs at each other. When Taker nailed her in the jaw, however, Tahlia had to back up a minute, shaking herself mentally and went back to it.

When he had nailed her in the jaw, Taker hadn't even bothered succumbing to the impulse to call a time out so he could check her over. He knew she wouldn't be overly appreciative of him coddling. Tahlia hadn't swayed past what he would consider normal after taking that hit, nor were her eyes doing anything odd. She regained her balance quickly and had also seemed to learn something from it because, the next time she darted to the side, grabbed his wrist and followed through with a twist that had him cringing.

"That's not boxing." He grunted, though also amused.

"I know." Tahlia sounded pleased, releasing his wrist and ducked at the next fist that came her way, using her speed to her advantage.

She made sure to keep her wrist straight, increasing the velocity of the punch and nailed him in the shoulder. Sweat glistened on her body as they continued; Tahlia would have a few bruises from Taker, but as far as she was concerned, they were badges of honor. Every scar, every bruise…it was all worth it since she wasn't exactly in the safest sport. When Taker twisted her arm behind her back to hold her in place, she looked at him over her shoulder and felt his tongue slide up her neck.

"We're not supposed to be playing right now, Taker."

"Mmm, seduction is just another form of war."

He chuckled wickedly in her ear when she hissed and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly against him as he fastened his mouth against the crook of her neck. Taker considered having his way with her here in the gym. When her hand moved to the front of his shorts, he was regretting his choice in words. Shorts did nothing to hide erections and it was made worse when someone walked in.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed in her ear when she made to move away.

Tahlia had a malevolent streak to her, however, and squeezed the front of his shorts, her backside hiding what she was doing. She didn't let go; seduction was a form of war indeed, one she planned on winning. He growled low in her ear as the people walked by them, not paying attention to what they were doing. With quick reflexes and her own strength, Tahlia managed to twist to face him and grinned evilly, doing a backflip away from him.

"I think you need a cold shower, dark one." She stated cheekily, planting her hands on her hips and could tell he was embarrassed.

The Undertaker was RED.

The first word that popped into Taker's brain began with a capital B, but he managed to keep from spitting that one out. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose when his overly proud erection was noticed by someone besides Tahlia. He was going to have to kill someone at work tonight, just to regain some face. Without even thinking about it, he made his way to her, ears red as his face and hoisted her up, smacking her ass very audibly.

"You're going to pay for that, pet." He promised darkly.

"Mmm looking forward to it." Amber eyes glittered wickedly, not a hint of regret anywhere in her body language and wiggled her backside in his face since he'd hoisted her up over his shoulder. "I thought I told you it wasn't time to play." She wasn't surprised to be carted into the nearby shower room for her 'punishment', which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Everyone could use a protein shake every now and then.

* * *

"Well so much for THAT workout." She commented an hour later, brushing her wet hair and smiled when Taker took over to braid it for her. "Thank you, love." Tahlia purred, watching him in the reflection of the mirror. "Want me to do yours?" Her body was still wrapped in a towel, not having a chance to get dressed yet.

"If you promise to behave yourself."

He gestured her over imperiously, his arrogance back in full swing. She had been punished, thoroughly, and looked like she hadn't learned her lesson, at all. Maybe he'd have to punish her some more later. Taker moved so she could kneel behind him on the bed, feeling her fingers toying with his hair for a moment before the brush following.

"Remind me to wear something more… confining next time, teasing cheat."

Tahlia couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if a gun was pressed to her head. She leaned forward, stopping the brushing for a moment and flicked his ear with her tongue. "Or you could wear nothing at all." She giggled at his warning growl and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. "Admit it though, you love when I tease you because then it gives you the perfect opportunity to punish me." Then she went back to brushing his hair, both of them sharing another laugh together and began the braiding process. "There, all done and now I'm going to get dressed before we get ourselves in trouble again."

Female logic made absolutely no sense. He loved being teased, sure. Taker did not like having to walk around, in public, with a very visible erection. He was going to have to beat her or something; she had lost her fear of him completely. Rolling his eyes, Taker let her walk away after he had pulled the towel off of her, whistling at the delicious view.

"Now who's being the tease?" Tahlia called back, shaking her head and redressed in fresh jeans and a purple tank top. She was still part of the Ministry and the color scheme stood. Since she'd been a bad girl during their workout session, Tahlia would do what she could to obey Taker for the rest of the night. "Ready to go?" She asked sweetly, extending her hand and felt his swallow hers whole. It was a great feeling and their hands fit perfectly together. Once they were back in their room, Tahlia decided she knew the perfect way to make things up to Taker. "Stay put while I change into this for you." They had plenty of time left before needing to go to the arena. She grabbed the dress off the hook and went into the bathroom to change, making sure to lock the door so he couldn't sneak a peek.

He had a very horrible thought and squished it down, smirking. Instead, Taker reclined backward on the bed to wait, propping his body up with his elbows. He could hear her shuffling in there, remembering her saying something about it being a pain to get into, or needing help, something or other.

"Need a hand, precious?" He called out, not overly expecting a reply.

"Be out in a minute…or three." Tahlia responded, shuffling into the dress and managed to clasp the halter around her neck without help.

It was a miracle. Staring in the mirror, Tahlia placed her braided hair over her shoulder and smoothed the dress down, trying to gain some self-confidence. She had no idea what Taker would think or how he'd react. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out, shutting the light off.

"Go ahead; laugh and get it over with."

"What the fuck, woman?" Taker demanded, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change from light to near pitch black, their curtains were drawn. Standing up, he made his way back to the light to flip it on, hearing her dress rustling as she moved around again and turned. "Tahlia…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Get out of the closet." Green eyes widened when she reluctantly did so. "Jesus…"

This bathroom was very unique because the closet was connected to it. It was an actual walk-in closet, which was a weird design. She hadn't meant to walk into the closet, but hadn't paid much attention to what she was doing either. Tahlia bought this dress for all the wrong reasons, the main being she'd thought of what she'd wear for a wedding to Taker. Not Shane. This was the perfect dress for the dark wedding, but it was also a little over the top as well. She looked like a gothic Disney princess for Christ sakes! Her eyes remained on the floor as Tahlia clasped her hands in front of her and waited for his critique.

"It's too much, isn't it?"

"No… no, it's not." He said, awe in his voice as he took her in. "You're so beautiful, Tahlia." Taker walked over to stare down at her, afraid to touch her almost, afraid he'd ruin the perfect vision before him. "The dress isn't too much, you are stunning in it." It was a shame she was wearing it for Shane, he would much prefer her to wear it for him.

Her cheeks had flared up and were a deep crimson as Taker kept circling her, keeping her arms at her side. "I um…I bought a black veil to go with it."

Why was she shy all of a sudden and self-conscious? She normally didn't dress up like this…for anyone. In order to make Shane McMahon fully believe she was really marrying him, it had to be done right, starting with the dress. They had to make him believe every single moment, right down to when she informed the McMahon heir she would kill him to reap the benefits of his inheritance and use it to burn WWF to the ground. To burn his family's legacy to the ground. They just had to figure out when to take Shane hostage and have the dark wedding.

Taker was having a problem. "I don't want Shane to see you in this." He admitted his issue. "You are too beautiful in this… to waste on him, even for this dark wedding game."

He ran a finger slowly down her check, down the column of her beautiful throat, and along the front part of the halter top. His palm skimmed down her ribcage, finally splaying on her waist and drew her closer to him. Biting her bottom lip at his words, Tahlia slid her hands up his muscular arms and sighed softly, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Taker…" The whole point of buying this dress in the first place was for the dark wedding. "I bought it…for you. I thought of you when I picked it out. I wanted to make you proud…" It wasn't easy being the only female in a group full of men. Tahlia somehow pulled it off though and wouldn't have it any other way. "If you don't want me to wear it for the dark wedding, I'll find another one…or you can have Paul pick it out. And that's my choice, not my subservient nature kicking in, just so you know."

Groaning inwardly, Taker tried to decide what to do, more importantly, what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to wear the dress. She had picked it out and looked absolutely ravishing in it.

"Wear it." He ordered, taking a deep breath and nodding, not wanting it to go to waste. "You're gorgeous in it, wear it."

"Just remember, at the end of the night, it's you I'll be with…and you can help me out of this dress." Tahlia slid her finger down his chest and grabbed his face to passionately kiss him, groaning when there was a knock on the door. "I'll give you 3 guesses who that is. Go answer it and talk while I change out of this. I'm glad you like it." Pecking him once again, Tahlia made her way into the bathroom and closed the door just as Taker opened the door for Paul.

"So, I heard an interesting bit of gossip on my way up here," Paul said by way of greeting, ignoring the warning growl from Taker. "Something about you and Tahlia being in the gym together not so long ago… and you sporting uh…"

"I dare you."

"Well, since you're the Deadman… having rigor mortis issues, were we?"

Yes, Taker would have to kill someone tonight, no two ways about it. Tahlia had destroyed his reputation with a single hard-on.

Tahlia overheard the slightly high-pitched voice of Paul and began laughing, unable to help herself. She was out of the dress in record time and redressed in the jeans and purple tank top. "At least people know he's not really dead." She commented slyly, walking over to give Paul a hug and pointed at her stitches. "Please tell me these are ready to come out. Or I'll be forced to take them out myself. I'd rather you do it, preferably." They were driving her bonkers and she'd reached her breaking point with the tightness. "Also, concussion test. I need to get back in that ring and rip Sable's hair out of her skull, wrap it around her slender throat and choke her with it."

"I say leave them in and make her suffer." He wasn't overly amused. There was GOSSIP about his penis.

"Now – now…" Paul was examining the staples, and the area around them, gently examining with his fingers as well. "No need to punish the girl because you're like some randy teenage boy who can't control himself."

"Old man, I will slit your throat."

"Try me, Stiff."

"Don't worry, Brother Paul, I will protect you." Tahlia grinned, sitting down on the bed while he examined her head and had to contain her excitement when he informed her they were coming out. "I love you. Have I said that recently? I freaking love you! Okay, I'm calm let's do it." Taking a deep breath, Tahlia closed her eyes while he began plucking them out one at a time, after slapping on some gloves and grabbing his tray to drop them into. "Will there be scarring?"

"Unfortunately yes, but it won't be noticeable unless the camera is right up in your face."

Tahlia made a mental note to make sure to give Sable a scar that WOULD show up on camera.

"Scars are admirable." He offered input just in case Tahlia was upset over it. He didn't think that it would look all that bad; it was just a reminder she was tough as nails.

"In your case, they add to your beauty." Paul said, praising her shamelessly with a grin, though he kept his eyes on the work. "Healing is clean… the scars will be minimal, Tahlia."

"Badges of honor…" Tahlia had a few of them on her body from years of battles. "I'm not worried at all, but thank you, Taker."

She smiled up at him before looking straight ahead while Paul finished up with the staples. He put Neosporin on it to help heal it faster along with a bandage. Then, he began the concussion test, doing exactly as she was told and passing with flying colors. She was set to go back into the ring that night, if she wanted to.

"We have bigger fish to fry and it starts with the Corporation. They attacked me from behind like cowards…so I say, tonight, we'll do the same thing to them. Let's take them out one at a time…until there's only one left. And then take him and destroy him mentally and emotionally." Her eyes looked up at Taker, an evil smile on her face full of vengeance and malicious intentions. "Sound good to you, boss?"

"Sounds like fun." Taker could only imagine the fear that would spread through their ranks as they realized that even with more people in their little club, they were still being taken out one by one, bit by bit. A wicked smile spread across his face. "Sounds like a good time indeed."

"I'll let the rest of the Ministry know we're going hunting, shall I?"

"You shall indeed."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Vince was on pins and needles, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. He was paranoid…for good reason. Tonight, Tahlia and the Ministry returned…and after what happened to her, he could only imagine what the repercussions would be. All he wanted to do was protect his son from that evil bitch and currently had over 20 security guards surrounding them. He didn't care about the rest of the Corporation members; they were expendable and easily replaced as far as he was concerned. Turning his attention to Kane, Vince walked over to have a chat with the masked monster.

"Your brother needs to be taken OUT. If anything happens to my son, it's on YOUR head, Kane." His eyes moved to Chyna. "Both of your heads."

Chyna firmly believed that if he wouldn't have let Tahlia go, and taken the loss with Sable, they wouldn't be in this position now. While they had possessed her, they had a bargaining chip. The Undertaker, while evil, could be reasoned with when properly motivated. Now… after what had happened and he had gotten to see what they had done to his… whatever she was, they were screwed.

"Sure, boss." She said flatly, glancing up at Kane who simply rolled his shoulders. He wasn't amused either.

When Vince left, Kane cleared his throat. "Need a flamethrower."

"And whiskey…" She went to go get it out of his locker.

Chyna was first on the list…and it was Tahlia who took her out. When she turned to walk down the hallway, alone, it was the perfect opportunity to strike. With lead pipe in hand, Tahlia waited until Chyna had bypassed her before nailing her in the back of the head. She'd been hiding out in a dark dressing room; Taker had the Corporation locker room bugged by Paul, so they could overhear every single plan Vince had to protect Shane. Nothing and nobody could protect Shane now. The Acolytes quickly pulled Chyna into the dark dressing room, shutting the door and getting ready of the evidence. Tahlia hit her a couple more times with the lead pipe for good measure, in various parts of her body, just to make sure she didn't wake up anytime soon.

"One down, boys." She murmured wickedly, dropping the lead pipe and excited the room, making sure the door locked behind them as they disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

After Chyna was Kane, because it was predictable. Kane would realize Chyna hadn't come back and go looking for his current partner in crime. Taker waited, like a giant spider, wearing his wrestling gear with a black button-up over the top, just to keep blood off of him. When Kane stormed down the corridor, he quickly and quietly fell behind him. A second later, his arms were wrapped around the other man's throat, applying a very real sleeper hold. He buried his face in Kane's shoulder, avoiding the knock out gas, and kept holding on until the man was down.

"Spray him." He ordered in a harsh whisper, meeting Tahlia's amber eyes with a wicked grin as she stood on tip toe, raising the can.

"Should we light him on fire?" Tahlia asked, completely serious while Viscera along with the Acolytes took care of the body.

"Not unless you want to draw attention to us." Bradshaw replied, grunting as they heaved Kane into another room and closed the door, locking it. He'd be out for the rest of the night.

"Good point." Tahlia looked up at Taker, waiting for his next order and smirked at the name coming out of his mouth. Oh this would be FUN! "Let's sacrifice him. If he wants to lick Vince's boots and be his errand boy, why not show him the error of his ways? And send a message to Shane in the process?" She suggested, seeing the approval on all of the men's faces, including their master.

Considering Kane was strong enough, and crazy enough, to probably take out the entire Corporation with relative ease and hadn't, he had seemed more inclined to be their little puppy, he wholly approved of this idea. "Drug him, hide him. We still have others to… hunt."

"On it boss."

Edge was shifting from one foot to the other, grinning like a madman. "Who is next?"

"Shamrock." Rocky would probably be somewhere by himself, grooming or singing bad renditions of Elvis. Hunter… up Vince's ass no doubt. That left Shane, the old men, Shane's little personal guard those posse boys… "He thinks he's a white knight, working for the king… let's… _re-educate_ him."

Ryan Shamrock was a friend of hers, but Tahlia was willing to let that friendship go after being attacked. Nobody was safe, she was out for blood and Undertaker feeding her vengeance was that much better. Shamrock would be the sacrificial lamb…and technically, he wasn't part of the Corporation. However, it would send a sign to Vince and, more importantly, Shane. They wouldn't stop with Shamrock though. Christian and Edge were tasked to take out Shane's posse boys along with half of his security guards. The Acolytes would take care of Rocky, so that loudmouth would be out of the way. That only left Patterson, Brisco, Vince and Shane with half their security guards. Now it was a matter of capturing Shamrock and sending Shane the message.

Ken Shamrock… was not right in the head. He was also a fine fighter when he wanted to be. Those things, in that combination, usually weren't good. However… Taker wasn't playing fairly tonight. He had a crowbar, planning on using it for the sole purpose of breaking Shamrock's hands before the man could punch someone. Whistling under his breath, he and Tahlia began their search. It shouldn't be too hard; the man was constantly up his sister's backside.

"I would bet money… he has a hard-on for his sister." He said conversationally.

"They are incredibly close – way closer than any sister and brother should be." Tahlia conceded, keeping her voice down while they ventured the halls. She had her trusty lead pipe in hand, not taking any chances, along with the black brass knuckles. She loved how smooth and quiet Taker moved; it wasn't normal for a man of his size and stature to move the way he did. "That's Ryan." Tahlia could hear her laughter flowing down the hallway and smirked up at Taker, hearing Kenny boy moments later. "On your lead, boss."

The Shamrocks had no physical resemblance to each other, so it was possible they weren't siblings at all. Not that they ever said anything to the contrary, but… it was preferable, to the incest alternative. "Take her down. Gently, pet." He added, not about to be accused of being a woman beater, at least not a woman who was technically innocent in these grand games. He'd deal with Shamrock, grinning viciously.

Tahlia looked like she was enjoying this hunt as well.

She truly was built just for him.

Being called pet didn't bother her in the slightest. Most women would've co-cocked a man in the face for that term of endearment, but Tahlia didn't mind it. If she was Taker's pet, so be it. She knew she was more than that to him, at least she hoped.

"Hi Ryan." Tahlia greeted sweetly, walking into the room and could see the uncertainty fill Ken's eyes.

"H-Hi…" Ryan stammered, not remembering the last time she had a conversation with Tahlia and slowly backed away. "What's going on, Tahlia?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted a girl chat." She kept moving closer to Ryan while Ken came up from behind her, just as planned. He really was an idiot and had zero brains. Draping an arm around the woman's shoulders, Tahlia could feel her trembling and laughed. "You're trembling, let me help with that." A nerve pinch to the neck later, Ryan was down for the count and unconscious at her feet. Tahlia took great sick pleasure watching Taker in action against Kenny boy, licking her lips.

True to form, Ken swung that iron fist of his and Taker was waiting with the crowbar. He held it out, just letting Ken hit it as hard as he could, knowing well that whistling punch had been intended for his face. That could've broken something, on him – how rude! He rolled his eyes when Ken's rage screams turned into pained screams, clutching his likely broken hand, as if squeezing and pawing it was going to help anything. Taker eyed the crowbar, shrugged and aimed his blow carefully, clipping Shamrock upside his head. Enough to knock him out, not enough to kill him. He wasn't becoming a murderer here of all places, too many witnesses and way too many things floating around with his prints.

"I feel better." He said after a moment, stepping over the Shamrock siblings to Tahlia, bending down to kiss her. "How about you?"

"Much better." Tahlia whispered, giving him a deeper kiss and felt her blood turn to molten lava, even with all the carnage surrounding them. She loved this man so much; he completed her in every way, even her slightly psychotic demented side. Taker was her better half and she didn't need marriage to tell her that. "Time to clean up the mess. We can celebrate later."

Rubbing her nose against his, Tahlia bent down to lift Ryan over her shoulder, a lot stronger than the blonde. There was a nearby closet as she opened the door and deposited her body inside, closing it. She didn't bother locking it; Ryan would not come after her brother, lover, whoever Kenny boy was to her.

Now, the REAL fun was about to begin!

"I really hope the boys have the symbol ready with the ties."

"Knowing Paul, probably."

The old man was kind of the glue that held everything together. The oil in the machine, kept things running smoothly. Taker would no doubt direct the younger ones in setting up and probably also had ether ready, just in case Kenny boy came to a bit on the soon-ish side. They didn't need him using adrenaline to make their lives more difficult.

"Come on." He bent down, grabbing Shamrock and hoisted him up, tossing the smaller man over his shoulder. "Let's go send a message."

* * *

"McMahon, tonight there WILL be a sacrifice."

Tahlia shivered at his words while he did the promo, preparing the fans for what was to come. She looked down at an unconscious Ken Shamrock and slid her finger down his cheek delicately. "You really should choose who you associate yourself with more wisely." She advised darkly, already dressed in the Ministry robes along with the others and flipped the hood over her head.

What the hell did the Undertaker mean there would be a sacrifice? Where was Kane and Chyna with the blowtorch? Vince could see his son turn green around the gills and began counting who all was in the dressing room with them. Just his squad of Patterson and Brisco along with the security guards…half of them.

"We're in trouble, go get more security NOW!" He shouted, watching the goons scramble out the door and slammed it shut, flipping the lock on it. "Do NOT let anyone through that damn door or I'll personally make sure your jobs cease to exist!"

Oddly enough, there was a lack of security in the building tonight. It was like all of the hired guards who had been brought in as temps, as well as the WWF's main security squad, had all… vanished. He had made sure to leave McMahon with no one. His last resort would be local law enforcement, which Taker would just love to see how that one played out. It could be amusing. Of course, McMahon's name was kind of mud with the law these days, after he had just barely managed to escape that aggravated assault charge against poor Mideon.

"I think we're ready." Taker rumbled, pulling up his own hood, his acidic eyes peering out of the darkness.

The Ministry flanked the top of the stage, the Acolytes, Viscera along with Edge and Christian carrying the symbol in front of Undertaker, Paul Bearer and Tahlia. Mideon was still in a coma and wouldn't return anytime soon. The symbol was set down on the stage, the ropes already attached to the top of it as he slowly began to rise in the air. Paul held the microphone up to the Undertaker's mouth as he began chanting 'tongues', his eyes rolling the back of his head while Tahlia remained still as a statue. When the Lord of Darkness finished, it was her turn as Paul held the microphone up to her mouth.

"My Dark Prince, do you not see the destruction you are causing by refusing me?" Her voice was chilling and haunting, piercing every person in the crowd. Slowly removing her hood, Tahlia reached up to touch the bandage where the staples had been taken out earlier that day and snarled. "You tried to have me taken out of commission…and that wasn't very nice or gentlemanly of you. What kind of fiancée has their beloved attacked from behind? You're a coward…and we've taken the liberty of ripping all that security away from you little by little. So instead, you've left us no choice except to show you what will happen should you continue to deny me. Soon, Shane, you will know what true darkness is and nobody will be able to save you. Nobody will stop me from fulfilling my Dark Lord's wishes and you WILL be MINE." Her laughter carried through the microphone even as it was taken away and the sacrifice commenced, Tahlia looking up with sheer mirth on her face.

Soon, it would be Shane in this position and she could not wait for that day to arrive.

All Shane could do was watch with his father and what little security they had left as the Undertaker, Tahlia and the Ministry of Darkness sacrificed Ken Shamrock. That explained what had happened to everyone, why the arena seemed… a little quieter tonight in the backstage area. The evil had swept through the hallways, the corridors, and taken over or taken out people. This sacrifice was different; there was something more sinister about it and he groaned, looking away.

"Maybe I should just… let her have me." He mumbled, not knowing what else to do. "Then this would all stop."

This was all Vince's doing, if he had just quit while he had been ahead, like Shane begged, they wouldn't be in this position now. Obviously his son's head had been rattled and he was suffering some sort of traumatic break in his mind. Vince shook his head and gestured for security to encircle Shane, just in case he did something stupid.

With Kenny boy out of the way, all that was left was breaking through Vince's security and his goon squad. It would be like taking candy from a baby. Tahlia would let him stew on it another week, give Vince more time to try saving his precious baby boy. Mind games were a lot of fun to play on people. Tahlia was all smiles, practically glowing from the successful the Ministry had that night and took her cloak off the moment they were back in the dressing room. Chyna, Kane, Ken Shamrock, Ryan…Tahlia pushed the guilt away at what she did to the poor woman, knowing she was just a victim of circumstance. There was no need to hurt her. She wasn't part of the Corporation. Sable was given the week off, which infuriated Tahlia, but she would bring that blonde slut down soon enough. While the boys discussed what happened tonight and what was still to come, Tahlia walked into the bathroom to take the bandage from her head, surveying it closer in the mirror. Besides, she had sweated while under the cloak and the lights during the sacrifice, so a change of bandage was in order.

"From my understanding, Vince is going to keep Sable off the road until this all 'blows over'." Paul informed softly. Christian had gone out lurking and picked up some information. "He doesn't want his-"

"Whore."

"-to wind up out of action permanently."

"Anything else?"

"Rocky was found… in a most interesting position." Paul shot Bradshaw and Farooq an amused look. "Apparently, he had been strung up a flagpole… with a broken toilet seat around his neck."

That'd wind up making some papers and Taker snorted, knowing how vain and egotistical the younger man was.

"So I take it we're not mentioning that tidbit of information to," Christian paused, pointing at the bathroom door and kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"Dude, really? She'd lose her mind and go like totally nuts!" Edge didn't know the meaning of being quiet and groaned when Christian smacked him upside the head. "What the hell, dude?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Christian hissed, wondering if his brother had lost HIS mind.

Paul cleared his throat, shaking a pudgy finger to admonish both the brothers and returned his attention to Taker. "Better to keep it under wraps…unless she's required to know. And I'll leave that up to you, Taker."

At that moment, Tahlia walked out of the bathroom with a fresh bandage on her forehead and still all smiles, not overhearing anything the Ministry had discussed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Taker considered it, knowing well Tahlia wanted nothing more to continue beating Sable's artificial ass and he didn't blame her. That bitch had made Tahlia's life a living hell for months. She had had to lay down for that whore. He couldn't imagine the indignity. Maybe… maybe he'd give her a treat. If Vince thought he could hide his whore away for fear of Tahlia's retribution, well… the Undertaker would show that anytime, anywhere, anyway, he could reach out and touch someone.

"Paul… is my baby still on the truck?" 

"…yes?" 

"Get her ready, Tahlia and I will meet you at the next arena for the show. We're taking… the scenic route."

"We are?" Confusion registered on her face and in her eyes as Taker nodded back at her, not going into any kind of detail. "Okay then…"

Shrugging, whatever the Phenom had in mind, Tahlia would be onboard. She had changed into a short-sleeved purple top that had lace on the hems with black jeans and a long sleeved black open long sweater. It was still somewhat chilly at night. She'd taken her hair down for the segment and currently left it, packing up the rest of her things, checking to make sure Taker hadn't forgotten anything either or any of the boys.

"So, what exactly is your 'baby'?"

"You'll see." He said, grabbing his bag up. "Braid your hair back." Taker advised, ducking into the bathroom to change.

When he emerged, he wore black jeans, a long sleeved black thermal with boots and black leather fingerless gloves. He had braided his own hair back, held in place with a black bandana. Taker grinned when Paul came back into the room.

"She ready?" 

"Yes, fueled, saddlebags… the works. I had a mechanic go over her and make sure she's still… road worthy."

They all knew better than to screw with his Harley and he doubted Vince even knew he kept her in a truck. Vince tended to not think about how his stars got around unless they were on his dime. "All right, let's go Tahlia." 

"Good luck, Tahlia, you'll need it."

"Wait, what?"

Taker had already pulled her from the room by the hand, leading her down the hallway of the arena. She had braided her hair back as requested and looked up at Taker curiously, letting him lead the way. Everything became crystal clear when they arrived outside of the arena and a beautiful pure black Harley Davidson stared back at them. Tahlia swallowed hard, feeling Taker release her hand to run his fingertips over it and check it over. It felt like her feet were superglued to the asphalt and Tahlia licked her dry lips, nervousness etched in her eyes. When Taker gestured her over, somehow, Tahlia managed to obey him and had to take several deep breaths, understanding now why Paul had taken her belongings with him besides a small duffel bag.

"Taker…" She mentally cursed, hating the uncertainty in her tone and could feel his eyes boring into her. "I-I've never…" What a time for her vocal cords to stop working!

"Never ridden?"

Somehow that wasn't surprising. New York wasn't really the place for a personal vehicle. Not when there was so many modes of public transportation readily available and likely to get one there faster than other means.

"You'll be fine. Just hold onto me, and I promise…" He could not keep the smile off his face as he stared down at her. "I promise to break you in… gently."

That was why Paul had said good luck.

NOW she understood what Paul meant and wanted to sock the fat man in his throat for his cheekiness. Her cheeks turned deep crimson at his choice of words as Tahlia cleared her throat, not able to meet his eyes. That was until he stepped up to her and gripped her hips, lifting her up to be eyelevel with him. She gave a slight smile before being deposited onto the Harley and scooted back a little to give him enough room to mount in front of her. Slightly jumping at the roar of the engine, Tahlia felt the vibrations throughout her body from the motorcycle and immediately wrapped her arms around Taker's body. A second later, they took off into the night and Tahlia immediately tightened her arms around him.

Rena Mero… he knew where she lived, simply because she was Vince McMahon's pet. Vinnie had put the whore up himself, probably as a way to spite his old lady. It was amusing, the drama of others and the lengths they would go for things they considered important. In this case, sluts they considered important. Normally, Taker would've broken several laws with his speeding and what would legally be termed 'reckless' driving, but for Tahlia, he took things easy, letting her get used to riding. He also knew he'd have to make more frequent stops to let her get used to saddle legs.

The first stop was 3 hours in. Tahlia managed to dismount the bike and landed on her backside, cursing. Her legs and thighs were TREMBLING from riding and they felt like jelly. She glared up at Taker laughing at her, making a mental note to make him pay for it later and started rubbing her legs to try regaining feeling back in them. In their line of work, it was a good thing she stretched and her body was used to taking a beating. Even her vagina tingled from the constant vibration of the bike. Through it all, Tahlia could honestly say she'd never felt more exhilarated in her life.

"So, are you going to keep me in suspense or tell me where you're taking me?" She asked, breaking the silence between them now that she could function again.

"I think I'll keep you in suspense." He teased, smirking down at her. It had been awhile since he had ridden, but… it wasn't anything that was bothering him. Taker had been on a motorcycle for the majority of his adult life and it was like riding a bike. He was killing himself with his mental humor tonight. "Trust me, Tahlia, you'll enjoy this." Taker promised, kneeling down in front of her to begin massaging her legs. He bet they felt weird as hell. "Turn around." He ordered, not about to crawl around to her backside and grinned up at her from his position. "Come on, darlin', turn around."

They were getting strange looks from other people, the others who dared travel the highways this late at night and ignored them, busy with his ministrations. A side bonus of this was that it was almost like payback for her giving him an erection in a public place earlier. Hopefully the damage they had wreaked at the arena tonight reminded everyone that sporting wood or not, the Undertaker was still quite a force to be reckoned with.

"I can tell." He rumbled, moving until he was standing, still behind her, his hands on her shoulders. When he was finished with those, he moved to her neck, feeling her loosening and relaxing under his touch. "If you need something to eat or drink, get it now."

Taker pointed towards the rest area they were only yards from. He had to hit the head, also glad for the tight jeans because his body was responding to just being around this woman. If not for the fact that restrooms at these kinds of places tended to be grimy… he'd have taken her with him. Watching him walk away, Tahlia shook her head with a smile and decided to get a little cardio in, jogging to the restrooms to do her business. She splashed cold water on her face, trying to cool her body down and knew the raging fire inside of her would only be quelled by Taker. After she was certain she wouldn't burst into flames, Tahlia went to the snack machine, grabbing a few candy bars, chips and a bottled water. Besides alcohol, water was her favorite beverage. Soda was fattening, though she indulged every once in a blue moon with Pepsi.

Jogging back over to the motorcycle, Tahlia tossed Taker a bottled water with a bag of chips and tore open her Snickers candy bar. Not that she needed a sugar rush; her adrenaline was already peeked off the charts. Eyeing the water, Taker opened it and poured it over his tires, using his boot to finish scraping off whatever it was off. Smirking, he held up the styrofoam coffee he had gotten himself, finishing it in a quick swallow and crumpled the cup in his hand.

"Thanks." He then finished what was left of the bottled water and tossed both in the trash, eyeing her. "You feel ready to ride again?"

"Yeah, my legs feel semi-decent, especially after your incredible massage. Let's go, handsome." Tahlia walked past him and slid her hand across his jean clad backside, looking completely innocent. She hopped on the bike with ease, getting used to it and giggled at Taker's growl. "Hey, you touched my ass, so it's only fair I touch yours."

Scooting back again, the moment he was on the bike Tahlia encircled his waist with her arms and kissed his back, hoping they traveled like this a lot more often. Whatever his surprise was, Tahlia had feeling she would never forget it and smiled at the thought, squealing as he peeled out of the rest area. By the time they reached their destination, it was very early morning. Not early enough for the sun to be rising, but… they had been on the road all night. He pulled up alongside the end of the very long drive and dismounted, cutting the engine.

"We have to walk from here." He announced, helping her dismount as well before walking his Harley into a cluster of trees, hiding her. If they went roaring up, Sable would hear it and call for help. Taker checked his saddlebags, snagging out a pair of handcuffs and a multi-purpose pocketknife, stuffing them in his pockets. "You ready, Tahlia?" He seen the doubt flicker in her eyes at what he was doing. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." As soon as they got close enough to that secluded beach house Vince had Sable shacked up in, all by her lonesome, where they thought she was safe and unknown, the real fun would begin.

Adrenaline was the ONLY thing keeping Tahlia from keeling over. She spotted the handcuffs in his hands along with the pocketknife and raised a slow brow, following him down the long pathway. Why did he hide his Harley in the bushes? Wouldn't the paint job go to hell that way? Where were they?

"Taker…"

His finger pressed against her lips, silencing her and Tahlia looked up at the huge beach house that came into view. Were they staying here on their days off? Tahlia knew they were close to the ocean, but not THIS close. She smiled, wanting to run into the water and feel the cool sand squish between her toes, but Taker shook his head. They were here for a reason…and she had no idea why.

"What are you-?" They were BREAKING INTO this place?!

Cutting the power is what he was doing. Security disabled, phone lines disabled, whole nine yards. It was early enough where he didn't feel the need to worry about Sable noticing the power was out. He doubted she was awake. Leading the way to the front door, Taker opened the screen gently and then kneeled down, beginning to pick the lock.

"Simmer down, Tahlia." He ordered when she looked ready to panic. This was a whole new level of messed up, even for them, he got that, but when she realized who they were about to see, he figured she'd be fine. "Come on."

Taker gently eased the door open, stepping into the surprisingly simple house. Knife blade out, he began searching the rather open rooms, finally glancing towards the stairs. She was up there… He grinned maliciously. Swallowing hard, Tahlia followed and looked around the place, wondering what was with all the white. Taker would never stay in a place like this. She saw him creeping up the stairs with the knife out and wondered idly if they were about to commit murder. How far was she willing to go to make him happy and what was her limit? Was this another test?

Tahlia went up the stairs and stopped, watching him peek into one of the bedrooms. There were several on this floor. He waved her over and pulled her to stand in front of him, letting her get a glimpse of where they were and who they were about to kill. Tahlia felt her blood boil at the sight of Sable, snuggled up in her bed and sleeping peacefully. Looking back at Taker, he pushed the handcuffs into her hands and gave her the reigns, letting her decide what to do. A sinister smile crossed her face as she looked back at the blonde slut and made a mental note to thank Taker somehow, someway, for this wonderful gift.

Even Prince Valium hadn't been able to keep Sable asleep once she felt herself being shaken violently. She had snored right on through her hands being handcuffed, but the shaking and a hard slap… "HEY!" She screamed shrilly, eyes opening though she couldn't see anything under her sleep mask. "WHO'S THERE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. She looked so ridiculous, her hair up in huge pink rollers, the mask, some kind of white face cream on her face… Taker wished he had a camera just so he could snap a picture and have this forever. Folding his hands behind his head, Taker dropped down in the armchair in the corner of the room. He was content to watch.

"Darkness." Tahlia sneered, ripping the mask from her eyes and held the knife up to her nose, pressing the tip into it. "Go ahead, scream if you want. Nobody can hear you. No phones work and your security is off. Now scream for me." Sliding the knife down her nose and lips, Tahlia took sick pleasure watching the tears stream down Sable's face.

"P-Please…" Sable pleaded through sobs, not moving an inch. "PLEASE!"

"Do you see this?" Tahlia ripped the bandage off her head to show Sable where her unhealed wound resided. "10 staples in my fucking head…because of YOU and the Corporation. You really like sucking that old dick, don't you, slut? I think you should receive the same treatment I did." She proceeded to slam Sable's head against the headboard. "They whipped me, you know. With a belt – Vince's belt. So I think you deserve to be whipped." Taking her Women's championship, she began hitting her legs and arms, loving the sounds of her screams.

Sable did deserve a good beating. He figured he'd let Tahlia go as long as she didn't put the woman in a coma, slice her open, or kill her. Lines, there were lines. Taker was also keeping his hands to himself because, unless someone was threatening one of his, like they had when they had been beating Tahlia down, he didn't overly care for putting his hands on a woman.

"All right…" He stood up when Sable's head lolled to the side. "Let's tie her up, gag her, and stick her in the cellar." Then they could take a few days to enjoy the house and beach.

Gritting her teeth, breathing heavily, Tahlia dropped the Women's championship and was grimly satisfied at all the deep welts all over the woman's body. "You deserve so much more, slut." She hissed, gripping Sable's chin to force her eyes to meet solid gold. Feeling Taker's hand on her shoulder, Tahlia hauled off and punched her as hard as she could in the mouth, hoping she broke her jaw. "Now I feel better."

She took the ties from Taker and wrapped Sable's ankles while he took care of her wrists before hauling her downstairs to drop her in the wine cellar. While he took care of that, Tahlia busied herself by investigating the rest of the beach house and opened all the windows to let the fresh ocean breeze inside. Luckily, Sable hadn't picked the room with the spectacular ocean view or the king-sized bed.

He took Sable downstairs to the cellar, whistling all the way. She was knocked out, that was for sure. Taker tied her up, making sure she couldn't get loose and gagged her after making sure her jaw wasn't broken. He loved Tahlia's hellcat attitude, her willingness to get her hands dirty, her viciousness, but he also knew that the path down to darkness was hard to return from. Some day she may want to. Once he was finished, he made his way upstairs, taking note of the place in greater detail. Sable hardly had done anything outside of that bedroom he'd wager. She hadn't cooked, hardly anything had been touched… what the hell kind of woman was she? Snorting, he kicked off his boots and headed outside, knowing that was where Tahlia would be.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The ocean breeze felt amazing against her skin as Tahlia stood there, staring out into the horizon as the sun came up. What kind of woman was she to beat on someone mercilessly? As good as it felt to do that to Sable, Tahlia knew she'd taken it a little too far. All she wanted was vengeance for what happened to her, for everything Vince had done, and by attacking Sable she got what she wanted.

But at what cost?

Would Gunner see her violent tendencies? Would Taker still want to introduce her to his son after witnessing what she'd done to Sable and Ryan? Ryan was her friend…and she'd betrayed her by attacking her and then sacrificing her brother. Granted, Kenny boy walked away still alive, but that wasn't the point. Not realizing it, tears had pooled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks freely. Darkness indeed had a price and the more she delved into it, the deeper she sank and the dimmer her light inside became.

She had opened up the house and then gone outside. Taker spotted Tahlia a ways down the beach, her shoes off, feet in the sand with the morning tide beginning to lap at her shoes. He bet it was cold but refreshing. Joining her, not minding the ankles of his jeans getting cold, Taker wrapped his arms around her, eyes fastened on the rising sun as well.

"This is beautiful." He murmured in her ear, kissing the side of her head. He frowned when he heard her sniffle and glanced down into her face. "What's the matter, Tahlia?" He asked softly.

"What?" Tahlia snapped out of her deep thoughts and felt something wet on her face, touching her cheek. "I'm crying…" She sounded shocked and hastily wiped her tears away, sighing heavily. "I'm a terrible person for what I just did. I did want revenge on her. But I keep thinking about meeting your son. Do you really want someone like me around him? Because I'm not a good person and, if it was my kid, I'd run for the damn hills. Look what I did to Ryan…and she was my friend. And the worst part is I enjoy hurting people. I get a sick thrill from tying people up and doing whatever the hell I want to them! From destroying them mentally and emotionally like we have been with Shane. I LIKE making people suffer and that's not normal. I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hear this bullshit."

The tears had finally stopped falling, even after she wiped them away more had fallen. Taker couldn't help it, he started laughing. She had just poured her heart out to him, told him what was weighing her down and he was laughing.

"Tahlia, darlin'," He forced himself to stop, turning her so she was facing him and cupped her face in his large hands. "Darlin', it's more normal than you'd think." He and the Ministry were proof of that one. "And it's normal to want vengeance on those who have hurt you, made you suffer. You didn't go out of your way to hurt Ryan, I was there. You used a nerve pinch to put her to sleep. All she suffered was a stiff neck." Which, the Corporation had made her suffer. "I will be proud to have you meet my son, Tahlia, because you do have a good heart." When she shook her head, he shook his. "Tahlia… do you think truly bad people worry that they're bad?" He asked gently but firmly. "Do you think they stop and worry about it?"

"No." Tahlia's eyes grew wide in realization at his words, her hands gripping his wrists gently. "We still went after Ryan's brother though and she won't forgive me for that." She didn't need Ryan's friendship, but what she'd done to Sable really bothered her for some reason. "Do you think I went too far with Sable? And be honest with me. Because if I did, you need to tell me. When I get like this, I need to know my limitations and I need someone, you, to tell me when I've gone too far. Promise me you'll do that, Taker. You have far more resolve and you know when enough is enough." That was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much and obeyed his every command…mostly.

"If you had gone too far, I'd let you know. I did let you know." He had stopped her after that last shot to Sable, knowing anything more would be pushing their already tentative line between revenge and vengeance and murder or intent to murder. "If they wouldn't have fucked with you in the beginning, you never would have made it to this point. That's what this is, teaching them that they can't keep doing this. That, and I like games." Taker shrugged, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. "Tahlia, I will always tell you when you go too far, I promise."

"Thank you, Taker."

She snuggled into him, feeling somewhat of a weight lift from her shoulders and breathed him in. He had a way of calming her down, even when she was feeling her lowest. The man still wanted to introduce Gunner to her as well. So she hadn't delved too deep into the darkness…yet. And after Shane was dealt with once and for all, she would be done and the game would be over. Tahlia would never leave Taker's side, but she would focus solely on her career and building their relationship into something more.

"You're right, it is beautiful here." She murmured, turning her head while snuggling to look at the sunrise along with him.

This would be a moment in time with him she'd forever cherish. Long after the sun had risen, Taker lifted Tahlia up into his arms princess style and began spinning in circles with her, laughing at the smile on her face. Maybe instead of making her eventually come live in Texas, or trying to negotiate on the New York thing, they needed to get a beach house.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep and then we'll sort out the vacation thing." They would spend a few days here. He also had some videos of Sable to make, just so he could send them to McMahon and remind him: nobody can outrun or hide from the devil.

"Vacation thing?" Tahlia laughed as he hoisted her over his shoulder and carted her back inside up to the room she had designated for them. "You're incredible…and we're not going to sleep yet." She kissed him passionately, every other thought and doubt flying out of her mind. Anytime they were together like this, alone, Tahlia forgot about all of her problems and just focused on being with Taker.

Nightfall came as Tahlia's eyes slowly opened, her body half on Taker and half on the bed, a white sheet covering them. She turned her head to stare out the window at the spectacular view, which was a full lit moon lighting up the sky and streaming in their room. How could Sable not want this room? She smiled, looking back at Taker and admired the moonlight on his face. He was gorgeous from head to toe, everything about him was magnetic and attracted her like no other.

They had been in bed all day, not that he had overly minded. Making love with those open doors, the breeze from the ocean coming in, the smell of the salt water… it was like heaven. He didn't know how long she had been up, but he knew she was awake before he even opened his eyes.

"You're staring." Taker rumbled, popping a lid and a smile curved his lips as he seen her still laying on him, her hair tousled about. He ran his hands down her back, letting out a contented sigh before turning his head to look outside. "Enjoying the view, darlin'?" He asked softly, his voice still rough with sleep.

"You're a beautiful man, of course I'm staring. And yes I am." Tahlia replied softly, nuzzling his chest and felt tranquility flow over her. "We really are night owls." She chuckled softly, reaching up to brush a strand of black hair from his face and leaned up to brush her mouth against his. "Come on sleepyhead, time to get up. I'm famished and I sincerely hope that whore had this place stocked." She had concluded this was supposed to be Sable's hideout…another failure on Vince's part.

"Probably is." He yawned, gently nudging her off him so he could sit up and stretch his arms out over his head, the sheet pooling down around his hips. "Vince bought this place through an agent, just for her." Taker knew that because Paul could weasel information out of just about anyone. That man was irreplaceable. "It's not even on a map." Maybe he'd relieve Vince of the deed… he rather liked this house and the view was amazing. Pushing himself up, he got out of the bed, grunting. "Probably should go check on Sable." And give her a towel or something since she was probably covered in her own urine and excrement.

"Leave her be until after we eat. I'll lose my appetite if I have to look at her before then." Tahlia had also gotten out of bed, not bothered by her nudity and slipped some shorts and a tank top on, no bra or panties. There was no need since it was just the two of them. "We need to be careful what we talk about and make sure that whore can't eavesdrop." She pointed out, not putting it past Sable to have some kind of bug on all the rooms, or Vince for that matter.

Taker nodded at her, understanding what she was referring to and that was good enough for her as Tahlia made her way downstairs to sift through the kitchen.

He followed her downstairs, halting in the kitchen. "You stay up here, I'll go down and check on her." Because Tahlia didn't need to see the woman or vice versa. Seeing Sable might trigger the rage in Tahlia and she might try finishing what she had started or… she'd have another guilt trip. He wouldn't suffer from either of those. "Stay, Tahlia." He ordered flatly when it looked like she might protest, opening the door and heading down.

"Damn it." She grumbled, stalking to the fridge and opened it to see what could be made quickly.

There were chicken drumsticks in a bowl, covered, and marinated in some kind of sauce. Maybe teriyaki. Either way, it would do. She pulled them out, set the oven to 350 to bake and put them in a glass baking dish before popping them in. Then she sifted through the cabinets, looking for sides to make and trying to keep her mind off of Taker being alone with Sable.

"So, how's it going?" He asked conversationally, smiling sweetly when Sable shot him a baleful look, her mouth covered with a gag or else she'd probably be unloading on him right now. "So… if you're nice, and polite, I'll bring you a washcloth and fresh clothes. If you start screaming, or acting like the lady I know you aren't… well, you can sit and continue breathing in your own stench." 

She started screaming the minute the gag was out.

The sounds of her screams was music to Tahlia's ears. She didn't bother turning the nearby radio on because that was a sweet sound. Sick in the head didn't even begin to cover the type of woman Tahlia was. She hummed happily while boiling some water on the stove for corn on the cob while cutting up red potatoes. Vince did have this place stocked. She also found some frozen vegetables in the freezer and currently had them steaming on the stove. When Sable's screaming stopped, she frowned, wanting to hear more of it and was tempted to shout downstairs to Taker to keep the torture up.

Taker hadn't touched her, at all. All he had done was speak to her and that had been enough. He had returned the gag, refusing to let her shrill screams ruin his evening. "I'll be back, sweetheart." He promised darkly, heading upstairs. Nodding at Tahlia before scavenging a large container from a cupboard, Taker filled it with cold water. Then he went back downstairs and doused the bitch. "Enjoy your bath, good night." He flipped off the light on his way back up, laughing.

"Really glad I'm not in her shoes." Tahlia commented once he returned, remembering her abduction and how she'd been doused with cold water her first night.

She hadn't fought back and screamed the way Sable was, though. Instead, she had remained calm and on her knees, being completely obedient. After that, she had been shown a proper room where she could shower and dress privately. Treated like a queen – the dark queen of the Ministry. She liked the sound of that title and, in a way, it was true.

"Dinner should be ready soon, handsome."

"Mmm." He nodded, sitting down at the table and procured a fine Cuban cigar from his pocket. Taker had spotted them in what was apparently Vince's little secret stash and helped himself. Eyeballing it for bugs, he didn't really think there would be one here. He did think there were camcorders, because he had seen some interestingly labelled VHS tapes. The idea of Sable and Vince making homemade pornos almost made him gag on that fine cigar.

"Don't mind, do you, darlin'?" He asked, after he had lit it.

"No…Cuban, right?" At his raised brow, Tahlia chuckled softly while cleaning up the mess she'd made while cutting up the potatoes, already popping them in the oven. "My Dad…he smoked them."

She didn't talk much about her family because…there really wasn't anything to say. Her mother was still alive and kicking, married to her 3rd husband and her father had died of lung cancer. Not that she would tell Taker that.

"It smells nice. Nostalgia." Sitting down in front of him, Tahlia began shuffling the deck of cards she'd found in a nearby drawer. "Wanna pass the time and play?"

"Sure, what's your game?" Taker was a poker man himself and liked playing for cash usually, but… he'd play for different stakes with her. He got up, spotting an ashtray on top of the refrigerator and set it down before helping himself to what looked like the only alcohol in the house. Bitch beers. "Hmph." He snorted, then uncapped it and sipped. It wasn't as sickening sweet as he thought it would be.

"Texas Hold'em." Bradshaw had taught her a thing or two and when Taker returned to his seat with the wine cooler, Tahlia leaned over to take the cigar out of his mouth, taking a puff of it and put it right back between his lips. "Mmm, tasty." She remembered showing Bradshaw she enjoyed smoking cigars their first night at the bar together. And she kicked his backside in pool too. "We'll bet whatever your heart desires, handsome." Setting them up and dealing the cards, Tahlia leaned back in the chair with a poker face, not giving anything away. "Well?"


	47. Chapter 47

****Sorry I've been MIA - my family came down with several rounds of sickness - stupid winter and public school systems! I'm back though and will be posting like I was! Thanks for being patient!****

Chapter 47

"Let's just play a few hands first, I may be rusty." He drawled, eyeballing her suspiciously.

Taker remembered quite well her hanging around with the Acolytes and he knew just how those roughnecks could be. Knowing them, they had taught her some jacked up stuff. If she could play Hold'em, then she'd probably be able to learn Omaha just as easily. He took his two cards, glimpsing them before letting them sit.

"All right, darlin', now the river."

Nodding, Tahlia flipped the five cards on the table expertly and set the pile to the side, picking up her cards to look them over. Bradshaw had showed her what a perfect poker face looked like and currently, she had it. Her eyes locked on Taker, seeing him also staring hard at his cards and waited patiently for him to dismiss or keep his cards. He ended up swapping just one and she did the same, cheering on the inside.

"You go first, lay your cards down or fold." She instructed, feeling pretty confident about her hand.

Taker could only stare at her, really hoping those boys hadn't played her for money because, if so, they owed her a refund. "Okay, let's… do this over. I was curious, especially after calling for the river, but… I don't think they taught you right. There are stages in this, Tahlia." He began walking her through it, planning on smacking the piss out of Bradshaw and Farooq. "You dealt our two cards, our hole cards. Then comes the call, check, and sometimes raises and folds. Then, once that has gone, it's the pre-flop and the dealer only deals out three cards on the table. Then another round of check, bet, and fold. Fourth card is dealt, another round of check, bet, fold. Then there's the river, the last card and one more round everyone bets on. Please… tell me, did they take money off you?" He was going to kill those cheating bastards.

"Umm…" Tahlia chewed her bottom lip, her face turning crimson from humiliation and barely contained rage. She was going to rip their balls off and hang them on her Christmas tree for cheating! "A couple hundred." Cringing when Taker cursed, Tahlia took the cards and began shuffling them, shaking her head. "But to be fair, I took over $500 off of Bradshaw with pool." Now she smirked, a bit of a shark when it came to pool. "So maybe they felt they had to cheat with me since I've never played Texas Hold'em. I'm going to kill them, no worries. Be sure to look for new minions."

"Oh, I will." He reassured her, holding out his hand for the deck. "Let me deal this one and show you what I was talking about." Bradshaw and Farooq were cock bites. He had seen her play pool, he knew she was good still no reason to teach her to play a game wrong. Shuffling, he dealt and explained each phase again as he did so, teaching her properly how to play. "You know… practice, and when we have time, we can play them and take their money." Because he was a damn fine poker player. "Best way to get them, take their cash." Greedy bastards.

"My hero." Tahlia chortled, watching to see how the game was really played and nodded, seeing what she did wrong. "I can't believe those bastards hustled me…and lied." First Dennis and now Bradshaw and Farooq…could she trust nobody in the Ministry besides Taker and Paul? Granted, it was all in good fun with the Acolytes, but she also thought they were her boys. "Let me go check on the corn while you deal this round." She had lost every hand so far, but enough practice and she'd be a hell of a poker player. Turning the stove off, Tahlia drained the corn and then checked the food in the oven, nodding. "Almost there." Returning to her seat, Tahlia took her cards and started playing again.

Chances were, his boys had hustled Tahlia before they had truly accepted her because they were assholes like that. One thing to accept someone by instruction, another to accept them based on personal judgments. Which meant they wouldn't have felt bad at all about it, though… he'd have to remind them, by helping Tahlia thoroughly clean out their wallets. He was thinking about doing it right after payday, when he knew they'd be feeling rich.

"Smells delicious." How had she put this all together so fast?

Most of the food had been prepped already, so she hadn't really done much besides pop it in the oven. The only thing she had really prepped were the cubed garlic buttery potatoes. "Yes it does. Deal again." Tahlia wanted to play as much as possible, soaking up the knowledge quickly. The next round was victory as she laid down a straight, grinning when Taker folded. "I won? I actually won? Yes!" Popping her fist in the air, Tahlia jumped up and moved around the table to sit sideways on his lap. "You're a great teacher." She kissed him, caressing his face and sliding her fingers through his hair, only breaking it when they needed air. "Mmm thank you for teaching me."

"Oh you're very welcome, darlin'," Taker rumbled, an arm looped around her waist as he rolled his forehead against hers. "But I'll admit, it wasn't entirely for your benefit. I want to see the looks on those cheating bastards' faces when you come in and play like a pro." He reached for his cigar and took a puff, offering it to her. She took it and he was probably in love at this point. "Come on, up." He'd help set the table and whatnot, slapping her backside playfully once her feet were on the floor.

After a few more rounds of poker, dinner finished and they ate in companionable silence. Tahlia could get used to doing this with him, envisioning her life in Texas. That's where he would want to stay once he was done with wrestling, if that time ever came. Taker had a lot of years left in him, he was in his prime and took care of himself the same way she did. The only obstacle standing in her way was Gunner and how he'd react to her when they finally met. She wondered when that meeting would come, figuring they first had to deal with Shane McMahon. Then again, Taker was full of surprises and it could be at any time he sprung on her they were going to meet the boy.

After dinner, Tahlia was sent out of the kitchen to relax while Taker took care of cleaning up. She told him she'd be outside and to join her when he was finished, kissing him on her way out the balcony screen door linked to the kitchen. It was a chilly night, so she'd grabbed one of his oversized sweatshirts and walked to where she could safely sit on the sand without the waves coming in to drench her.

While she was outside, he began really looking through the house. He was gathering up some… interesting things. It looked like Vince had invested a lot of time and money into this whore, into their little relationship, and all that stuff was going right in his knapsack. He had a feeling Vince would not appreciate any of this getting back to his old lady, or the board of directors, or the general media. A lot of things could be settled with a little blackmail… Once he was finished, Taker headed outside to find Tahlia, not surprised at all to see her on the beach.

Feeling him settle behind her, Tahlia leaned back against him and squished her toes in the sand, the biggest smile on her face. Growing up in New York City, she never had the opportunity to enjoy the little things in life, such as the ocean. They must've been in Florida somewhere, recalling a sign saying the state at some point during their trip here. Of course Sable would hole herself up in a beach house in Florida. It was beautiful out here, she grudgingly admitted, but Tahlia didn't know if a beach house was really her style. Maybe for vacation or something…she was a city girl at heart and always would be.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a while, sitting up a little to turn to face him, tilting her head slightly.

"Keeping this house." He said honestly. The location was perfect, it was a beautiful… and on a secluded stretch with a beautiful view. He could see himself keeping it. "Just need to remodel a bit…" He had seen Sable's room, that much pink in a house like this was disgusting. "Do you like it?" Obviously, he'd be expecting her there with him.

She was afraid he'd say something like that. "Honestly, this would be a nice vacation place. I wouldn't mind coming here to chill out and relax like we're doing now. But living here…I don't know about that." He wanted her to be honest, to not be subservient and make her own choices when it came to their relationship. "What about Gunner? Do you think it'd be a good idea to rip him from the only environment he's ever known and all his friends? I think you should stay in Texas with him…it suits you both. You were so happy when you came back from seeing him. I don't see that happiness when you're here with me. I don't think you'd enjoy being here permanently, but like I said, a vacation home would be great…besides hurricane season." She fingered his goatee, missing the beard because she enjoyed twirling her finger around it and softly brushed her mouth against his. "It doesn't bother you I add him to our conversations, when we're alone, does it?"

He considered her, his expression neutral. "It bothers me that you presume to know his state of mind, or what his preference would be." He said finally, honestly. "And as for ripping him from anything, you… just don't. You know only what I've told you about him." Taker wasn't trying to be harsh, but to have someone who had never met his son, didn't know the boy, make assumptions… it was irritating and something he had dealt with on several occasions. Most people assumed because of his career and that he was a male raising a child solo, he had no idea what he was doing. "I wouldn't move here permanently either. I don't know why you'd think that…" He preferred his two homes in Texas, but vacation houses were also fun. It meant Gunner and him could visit any environment, have fun, and then return back home when all was said and done.

"I never know what's going through your head, Taker. And from now on, I won't mention your son at all. Like you said, I don't know him. You do what you want." Speaking her mind had been a huge mistake as Tahlia stood up, suddenly not in the mood to cuddle with him anymore. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." It was an order.

She needed time to mull over his words and think about things. Sometimes, a person just needed to be alone. Tahlia looked out at the ocean while she walked away, the wind blowing through her hair and drying the tears on her face. She hadn't meant to assume anything when it came to Gunner; she was merely trying to put the boy first and had put her foot in her mouth. Gunner was not her responsibility or business, so she would keep tight-lipped about him from here on out. Hell, all her and Taker did was have sex…and threw in the occasional torture of someone they didn't like. Was that really a healthy relationship? Maybe meeting Gunner wasn't a good idea…Taker hadn't even told her he loved her, so she doubted he felt a fraction of what she felt for him.

That was the worst part – loving a man who didn't love her back.

Shaking his head, Taker laid backwards on the now cold sand, enjoying the chill that seeped through his clothing. He folded his hands underneath his head and stared up into the starry sky, enjoying the sound of the waves gently breaking on the shore as background ambiance. He never would understand Tahlia. It was obvious she didn't handle honesty very well, especially if it wasn't anything what she deemed positive. He had been honest with her and hadn't snapped like his first impulse. She'd get over it, eventually.

Not returning until the sun came up, Tahlia was dead on her feet from all the walking she'd done and trudged into the house. Taker had left the beach and she could hear him snoring like a freight train in the room they shared. Instead of bothering him, she just opted for the couch in the living room and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. She had cried, gotten her emotions out and felt lifeless, barely above to roll over on her side before darkness claimed her body.

* * *

"Now be a good little bitch and tell your lover how much you miss him." Tahlia taunted, holding the video camera up to Sable's face and smirked viciously, smacking her upside the head. "Make it good, slut. Go ahead, tell him to come save you."

Sable wasn't playing games and shook her head, the gag preventing her from screaming. Her face was tear-streaked, dirty and she hadn't eaten anything in what felt like days. How Undertaker and Tahlia managed to find this place was beyond her since Vince had assured her it was completely secluded and not even on the map.

"Boring. Oh well, we got what we needed from you anyway." Tahlia bashed her head against the wine cellar, knocking her out and undid the bounds from her wrists and ankles. They were leaving; it was time to get back on the road. "Thanks." She tossed the camera at Taker on her way up the stairs, all of their things already packed up ready to go. She had on jeans and a purple tank top, her hair braided back since they'd be on the bike again.

She had sort of walled herself off from him again and he knew when it had begun. When they had that conversation, of sorts, on the beach. She apparently just didn't recover from being told his truth and how he felt when it came to her opinion and his son. Taker didn't know what to say to her to make things better and he sure as hell wasn't apologizing for being honest. She'd figure it out.

"No more head shots on her." He ordered, studying Sable. "She's going to wind up with a concussion."

They were leaving, but that was for future reference. He had hoped something inside the blonde would be addled and set her on the straight. However, every time that gag had come out, she had let her mouth write checks her backside couldn't cash.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"And? I had a concussion from the Corporation – only fair to give their slut the same treatment." Tahlia retorted, tossing her bag over her shoulder and looked around the place to make sure nothing was missing.

They couldn't leave any evidence behind. Vince would have this place searched thoroughly, so Tahlia spent the better part of the morning wiping down every inch of space they had occupied. She didn't put anything past Vinnie Mac these days, not when his son was in danger. As far as Taker's honesty, Tahlia received the message loud and clear, refusing to mention anything about his son. Not one word. If he brought Gunner up, that was on him and she would talk about it, but her opinions didn't matter, so why voice them?

"Ready to go?"

"So? You're better than that – better than them." Taker reminded her, tired of her immature attitude and took her bag, tossing it aside before grabbing Tahlia's shoulders, pulling her to stand directly in front of him. "You got your vengeance, your revenge, and I'm telling you enough is enough. You wanted me to tell you when you were at that line? You're at it, Tahlia." Her amber eyes were narrowed and he idly wondered if he should be worried about a forthcoming knee to his balls. "I get it, you're not happy with me because of what I said. Here's the deal: if you want me to lie to you, I will. I will lie to you and feed you whatever it is you want to hear, but then, when we've finished with the Ministry, we're done. You got me? If you can't deal with my honesty, then obviously I'm a fool for falling in love with someone like you." This was probably the most honest, and longest, thing he had ever said to her in one go. "I was upset, yes, but I didn't snap at you or tell you to fuck off. I merely said I wasn't okay with you presuming and I'm not. You assumed I was going to move him away from his home, tear him from his environment and what suits him." He took a deep breath. "I know I am… a bad person." Understatement, he was evil. "But I am _not_ a bad father."

"I never said…" Tahlia trailed off, feeling her heart start thundering against her chest and the anger in her amber eyes turned to shock.

Pure shock. Did he just say he fell in love with her? Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack! He loved her? Taking a deep shaky breath, Tahlia swallowed hard and tried to make her brain work, to quickly go over everything he'd just spewed at her.

"I never said you were a bad father. I-I didn't…I wasn't assuming anything…I just wanted to know if that's what you would do with him. If you would move him away from Texas to Florida. I didn't assume you would at all. I'm sorry…sometimes I let my mouth run away with me, but I didn't mean anything negative towards your son or you. You've done what you need to do for him and given him his best chance at a normal happy childhood." She took another deep breath as fresh tears slid down her cheeks, wanting to reach out to touch him, but was afraid he would push her away. "And what do you mean when the Ministry is finished? You're disbanding the group?"

When did he decide this would happen and did the others know?

"I'm not disbanding it just yet, there's still plenty left for us to do, but… I have no intention of keeping the Ministry around forever." Taker informed her, running a finger along his bottom lip, contemplating her. "Apology accepted and close your mouth. Yes, I said I love you."

Isn't that what she had been waiting on? She had said it to him repeatedly since New York, but he had been waiting. To determine if he did actually love her and that she wasn't just saying something in a spur of the moment scene.

"Tahlia," He repeated, gentler this time. She seemed in shock still. "Tahlia…" Taker feathered kisses along her forehead, down the side of her face. "I love you." He was a little worried he might've actually broken her.

Her brain and heart were screaming at her to move, to say something, anything. Just last night, she had taken a long walk and decided to leave him be, only being with him when he permitted or wanted her. And now…now he'd thrown the L word out there, the very thing she believed in her whole heart and soul he didn't feel for her. Cupping his face in her hands, Tahlia searched his eyes for any sign, a glimmer, of deceit…and found nothing. Just truth and love for her. Tahlia sincerely hoped he wasn't just saying this to her in the spur of the moment, that he actually meant it. She hadn't said those three words to him since New York and hadn't planned on doing it again, refusing to give anymore of her heart to him. All that had changed though.

"I love you too…Mark." At his shocked expression, it was Tahlia's turn to smile. "That's your name, isn't it?" She'd done her homework on him – hell, who hadn't? "I'll call you Taker still around the guys. But I wanted you to know that I love you for you, not your character or your career or fame. I just love you, the man with a bigger heart than he'll ever admit – a GOOD man." With a slightly evil streak added.

"Shut up." He growled, though with a smile, the tips of his ears burning red underneath his bandana. Before she could say something else, he kissed her. A good man… him. "You refer to me as Mark around the boys, woman, and I'll have to remind you that the devil ain't got shit on me." Because that was a whole load of tormenting he didn't need. Between the ribbing and them thinking he might now be 'one of the boys'… it wasn't happening.

"Fine, but when we're alone, just us like this, I'm calling you Mark. And you can't do anything about that." Tahlia shot back with a smile of her own and squealed, feeling Taker lift her by her backside and draped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his.

Finally, they were on the same page and it felt amazing. She rained kisses all over his face, never wanting to be without him in her life. Even after the Ministry was over, whenever he disbanded the group, Tahlia would remain beside him as not just a loyal solider, but someone he loved and trusted completely. His woman – his girl.

"We really should get going if we're gonna meet up with the others on time, handsome."

"Yeah, you're right." They would be pushing it anyway and wouldn't have the luxury of dead morning traffic this time. They'd probably have to fight against crazy Floridians and tourists on the roads. "Tahlia, you feel comfortable on the Harley?" He asked, shouldering both their bags and beginning to trek down the driveway to where they had stashed his bike. Because if so… he'd show her just how he really preferred to ride.

"I trust you."

She held his hand the entire trek back to the motorcycle, helping him get it out of the shrubbery. Once they cleaned it off, Tahlia mounted the bike after Taker, wrapping her arms around his waist. At his shout asking if she was ready, she nodded and felt him speed off away from the beach house. So many revelations had gone down in that house…it would be unforgettable. Clutching his waist, Tahlia felt the speed and adrenaline pumped through her body, feeling exhilarated. Taker was indeed breaking speed limits to get to where they needed to be.

His fool ass was going to have to get his baby taken care of since he had scratched her. He had also decided… he wouldn't be taking this house. Taker didn't want anything tainted by bad memories, or McMahon and his slut. He'd have one built, in the Carolinas… he preferred there over Florida and there would also be forests for Gunner to run through and explore when he grew tired of the beach on their vacations. Breaking speed limits and weaving in and out of the two lanes, Taker ignored the multitude of honks and curses they were getting. Places to be, people to terrorize, with his dark mistress by his side.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tahlia nodded, staring in the full-length mirror in a long silk black robe that nearly touched her feet. "We've come too far not to see this through. This will get Shane out of the way and Vince will be alone. He'll be vulnerable and hopefully stop messing with people's lives." This was all for a good cause in the end, even if it was mental and emotional torture.

Nodding, Paul walked out to go check on their captive.

Taker had already made the decision after this wedding was over with, the Ministry would be disbanded as long as the Corporation was no more. He refused to leave his boys, his family, to fend for themselves, but he also wanted them all to have single success. Everyone except Mideon. Leaning forward, Tahlia began doing her makeup and remained focused on the task at hand. Tonight, the games were over and the Ministry would ultimately win.

They had been mentally toying with Vince since coming back on the road. He hadn't enjoyed it from what Taker could tell. Sable had probably been rescued and treated, but he doubted she'd be making an appearance anytime soon. If she was smart, she'd just retire and never show her face in a wrestling ring ever again. Maybe she could just stick to porn… He had also made a copy of those tapes and sent them off. Marital bliss was never going to be Vince's ever again. Tonight, they were nearing the end of the road and the greatest mind game in the history of the company, in the business about to happen with Tahlia as the main player.

"Oh Shane…" Tahlia sing-songed his name as she walked into the bedroom, shaking her head at the shackles around his ankles and wrists. He was completely helpless and couldn't move. Taker made sure of it, testing out the shackles himself before the Ministry had abducted the McMahon heir. "What's the matter, baby? Not happy to see me? You better get used to it since I AM going to be your wife…" Plopping on the bed, Tahlia smoothed his hair back from his forehead and gripped his chin roughly, forcing fear-filled brown to meet molten gold. "Then again, we won't be married for long…not after your tragic accident."

To think, he had loved this woman. Shane had welcomed her into his bed, his arms, his heart and she was a lunatic! It had all been one giant game to her. Shane could only shake his head, sputtering out denials at what she was saying.

"Tragic accident?" He finally managed to squeak, wondering how he hadn't been able to see the evil in those once beautiful amber eyes of hers.

She was a brilliant actor. If she decided to quit wrestling, Tahlia could have probably taken over Hollywood.

"Of course, my dark prince. You didn't actually think I'd stay married to you, did you? Why would I do that? I simply want to make you and your family _suffer_." She whispered in his ear, laughing wickedly and rested her hand over his beating heart. "We're going to be married, you will have an accident that will kill you…nobody needs to know it's NOT an accident…and then I will reap the benefits of your death. A poor brokenhearted widow mourning the death of her beloved husband." Tahlia mock-sniffled, sitting up a little to stare down into his eyes. "You're going to pay, you and your family, for everything you did to me. You should really be careful who you trust and bring into your bed, Shane. Because now, you're going to hand everything you hold dear over to me and if you don't, I'll simply TAKE it."

Shane actually began laughing. It was soft laughter, without a hint of amusement. It was bitter and sad. "I would have given it all to you anyway, Tahlia." He said with a poignant smile. "I would have given you everything and anything." Because… he had loved her.

Oh wow, the little bastard did actually, genuinely love her… Taker might have to kill him on principal.

"I know you would've. Because you loved me…and you still do." Her mouth hovered over his, their eyes remaining locked. "But here's the thing you have to understand, Shane. Or you won't allow yourself to understand. I NEVER loved you. I used you like a toy…the same way your Daddy used me. I played with you, fed your ego and made you BELIEVE I actually gave one rat's ass about you. My mind, body, heart and soul belong to one man and that's my master, the one I truly love. I could never love the likes of you or entertain the thought of being with you, not really. You were playing a deadly game and didn't even realize it. Because the one man I love is the one who gave me a shot at redemption after what your father stole from me." Holding up the WWF Women's championship, Tahlia began to cackle maniacally, kissing her title. "And the best part is you actually HELPED me win this back and let me get my revenge…without realizing you were being used the ENTIRE time. How foolish do you feel right now?"

"I don't." Shane whispered, though he did feel a bit fearful. That cackle… it had set his hairs on end and he wished desperately to put distance between them. "I wanted you to have a fair shot, Tahlia."

That'd been why he had taken Chyna out that night, to give her that chance. Man, if he had known then what he knew now… talk about sparing himself a load of heartache and potential death. But foolish? Not so much. Mostly because he got the impression that, one way or another, this would have happened regardless of what he had done.

"Then you're an idiot – a stupid trusting fool. Did you honestly believe the Undertaker, a calculating man like him, would've let me go that easily? He chose me along with the others for a REASON, Shane." Tahlia tapped her temple, snorting and rolled out of the bed, shaking her head. "It was all a scheme. I was tasked to infiltrate your Daddy's Corporation and you were the target. That's all it was. You were a JOB to me, nothing more. And just so you know, those times we did have sex, there's a reason I didn't cum. Because you, my dark prince, could not get the job done. And you knew that…you KNEW what we had in the bedroom lacked something and yet you still made yourself believe I actually loved you and wanted to be with you. So as far as I'm concerned, you're getting exactly what you deserve. You're pathetic, just like your old man and once I'm done with you and take EVERYTHING from you, your mother and sister might be next! Who knows, maybe my Dark Lord will use your sister the same way I'm using you."

"You bitch!" Shane growled, the fire inside of him lit at the mention of his mother and sister. "Stay away from them! You have me, don't go near them!"

"That's not your decision to make. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for our wedding tonight." Tahlia blew him a kiss, grinning. "See you soon." She walked out of the room and closed the door, pressing her back to it, knowing after tonight this would all be over.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Taker had made some mental notes not to be pissing her off during their relationship because he had just watched her verbally shred Shane to bits. Brave face for most of it or not, he knew that those poisonous words had probably bit the McMahon Prince to his very core. No thanks, he liked his pride where it was and his spine still up straight.

"You, precious, are evil." He commended when she walked right into his waiting arms.

"I know…and you love it."

Tahlia hadn't done her makeup yet, just her hair, which was half up and half down. The down part had spiral curls that flowed over her shoulders while the top half was in a crown style. The veil would fit perfectly on top of her head. Crooking her finger, Tahlia gently gripped his chin and plundered her mouth with his, pouring every ounce of feeling into it. The Acolytes were on their way to the arena with the precious cargo of Shane McMahon, taking backroads since Vince was on the lookout for his son.

"Alright, enough distracting me. I have to get ready." Pecking him one final time, Tahlia undid her robe and let it flutter to the floor, unzipping the bag that had her wedding dress in it.

He stopped distracting her, as requested, but… he also helped her prepare for the mock wedding. It was odd… helping his beloved, his dark mistress, dress for a marriage to another man, even if it was entirely fake. Taker wasn't sure if he was annoyed or amused, finally settling for somewhere in between.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly, knowing she had some reservations and just really good at hiding them.

"You're not trying to talk me out of this like Paul did earlier, are you?" Tahlia sounded amused, letting him clip the halter around her neck in place and turned to face him. "We've come too far to stop now, Taker. It's not like we're really going to kill him. It's all to cause Shane a mental breakdown so he stays away from the WWF and it weakens the Corporation drastically." Picking the veil up, Tahlia held it in front of her and chewed her bottom lip while staring into his eyes. "This has all been building for months and we're about to be rewarded with the results tonight. I can do this. Thank you for helping me get ready." Turning to stare in the mirror, Tahlia placed the veil on her head and nodded, deciding her face would be makeup free to make her look more innocent. All she had was clear gloss and thin black liner around her eyes to make them pop. "Let's go get me married!"

There was no way he was going to try talking her out of it; this was his brainchild. She had made it hers, sure, taken that strange little ball and waltzed down crazy lane with it. But, he wouldn't force her to do it, not now. Things had changed between them. Taker mockingly bowed and extended his arm to her, the perfect gentleman, giving away the perfect bride.

"Shall we then?"

Paul silently prayed for Shane McMahon to pull through this with minimal psychological scarring.

 _Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior – And allow the purity of evil to guide you_

"JR, what is this?" 

"Does it look like I – oh my god in heaven…"

"JR, that's-"

The Ministry slowly made their way down to the ring with Shane McMahon strapped to the Undertaker's symbol. Behind the Acolytes, Viscera, Edge and Christian walked the Lord of Darkness, Paul Bearer and a dark bride. Tahlia kept her eyes straight ahead, smiling as a funeral dirge began throughout the arena. It wasn't just any funeral dirge either – it had a slight twist to it. It was the wedding march that sounded like a funeral dirge. Slowly, they made their way down to the ring with Tahlia's arm looped through Taker's, a sinister smile on her face. Nobody would come to Shane McMahon's rescue. Vince was on strict orders not to come near this ring, or any of the Corporation, or else Stephanie would be targeted next and then his wife, Linda. Slipping through the ropes, Tahlia made her way to stand beside Shane and slid her fingers down his cheek, enjoying the fact he was gagged so his screams were muffled.

"This is it, my Dark Prince." She murmured in his ear, nodding at Paul to precede with the prenuptials.

"Who gives this dark bride to this man?" Paul Bearer wailed, purposefully stressing his vowels and adjusting his voice to its usual high, wailing pitch he used when in character. 

"I do." Taker said, his voice dark and sinister.

Shane McMahon looked ready to piss himself and might've if not for the fact that they hadn't been letting him have anything to drink for a while, just to avoid dealing with him actually… wetting himself.

Nodding, Paul proceeded, smiling his ghastly smile down at a terrified Shane McMahon.

Tahlia enjoyed every second of this, the fear and terror in Shane's eyes was worth everything she'd gone through. She listened intently as Paul did the introduction most weddings had, putting his own dark spine on the words used. She would have to buy him something amazing after this was over with since he'd been a key player in this entire plan. When it came time for her vows, Tahlia spoke clearly and in her haunting tone.

"I, Tahlia, take you, Shane McMahon, to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do us part."

Her eyes locked with his when she said the word death, making him fully believe he would die shortly. Taking the ring from Taker, she slipped it on Shane's finger before the microphone was held up to the Dark Lord's mouth. He would be speaking on behalf of Shane.

"Shane McMahon takes you, Tahlia, to be his lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, for… richer," A wicked chuckle escaped his lips. "And poorer… in _this life and the next_." Because Shane was never, ever, going to escape Tahlia or this memory. Taker slid the ring on her finger, which was a simple diamond Paul had purchased from a local jewelry store earlier that day.

Paul almost felt bad for Shane and continued on. He had half been expecting someone to come out, someone to come try saving the McMahon Prince. Was Vince actually going to play this smart?

"By the powers vested in me and the Dark Lord, I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness. You may now kiss your bride..."

This was the moment Tahlia had been waiting for. Months of scheming and planning, infiltrating the Corporation and making Shane McMahon fall in love with her…all of it culminated to this moment. Taking the dagger Taker handed her, Tahlia moved to Shane's side and quickly pecked his mouth before raising the dagger in the air.

"Goodbye, Dark Prince."

The kiss had sealed their marriage and now all that was left to do was fulfill the rest of the plan. Slamming the dagger down, it didn't pierce Shane's heart like everyone thought and Tahlia could hear a hush come over the crowd. Fear, doubt, disbelief…the dagger's blade sank into the symbol's black painted wood and cut the bind on Shane's wrist perfectly, freeing him. Tahlia ripped the veil off and took the dagger, slicing the gag from his mouth before doing the other wrist. He was white as a sheet, shaky and stared at her wide eyed, wondering what she would do next. Laughing, Tahlia took the microphone from Paul and held the dagger up to Shane while speaking.

"Let this be a lesson to ANYONE in the back who THINKS they can screw with the Ministry of Darkness, especially your old man. You're free to go, little Prince. Oh and one more thing: This wasn't real – none of it." She watched him scamper out of the ring, falling on his backside several times and felt Taker's arm wrap around her waist, leaning back against him.

The ultimate mind game had been played and it was finally over.

Backstage, everyone was taking notes: never mess with the Undertaker, his Ministry, or his woman. They would destroy lives and minds. 

Taker was laughing wickedly as they watched Shane stumble his way backstage where Vince was no doubt waiting to put his son in the finest therapy he could find. "You are truly magnificence personified." He whispered against her head.

"Thank you."

Tahlia took her WWF Women's championship and held it against her shoulder proudly. The Ministry left the ring, leaving the symbol on the ring ropes where Shane McMahon had watched his life flash before his eyes. Indeed, a message had been sent to the entire WWF and Tahlia sincerely hoped Austin watched his backside because Taker was coming from him…and his title next. Everyone parted for them as the group made their way backstage toward the Ministry locker room. Tahlia couldn't wait to get out of this dress, but had promised Taker could help her, so they were heading straight for the hotel.

Hyper aware of the looks they were getting, the Ministry made their way down the halls to their dressing room. Respect. Fear. Revulsion. All of it combined in one. Taker enjoyed it, his head high, hand placed firmly on the small of her back. Everyone now knew who ruled this place. Maybe not owned it, but he definitely ruled it with his dark mistress. Once in the room with the door closed, he mockingly bowed as the Ministry applauded them.

"May I present the finest actress ever?" He ushered her forward.

It was her turn to mock curtsy, since she was in a wedding dress, and gestured to Taker. "Couldn't have done it without our Dark Lord, boys. And of course the mastermind, Brother Paul."

Walking over to him, she kissed each of his cheeks and hugged him, her way of thanking him for all his help to pull this master mind game off. The true backbone of the Ministry. The boys all swarmed her, kissing her cheek and hugging her, showing her what true family was all about. The Ministry was just that – a family. It would be a sad day when the group was disbanded and Tahlia hoped that day was far off. Something told her it wasn't, however. She thanked each and every one of them for their hard work and help, kissing their cheeks along with hugs.

While everyone was winding down and preparing to call it a night, Taker took a moment to gesture Bradshaw and Farooq to a corner. "Tomorrow night, I was thinking we'd have us a game and some beers." He offered, after a minute or two of casual conversation. "Tahlia insists she's a decent poker player," He mocked rolled his eyes. "So…" 

"I get'cha boss," Bradshaw laughed, though he hushed quickly when Tahlia looked at them curiously. "Gotta keep the little woman happy."

"You've seen the little woman… she's… a handful." 

Farooq nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with that one.

These two were screwed.

Little woman? Did he really just call her a little woman? Tahlia kept a phony smile on her face, but in her mind, she was strangling Bradshaw with his long black hair. "Sounds good to me. Taker, we should get going so I can get out of this dress. I didn't bring any other clothes to the arena with me." They had some practice to do because Bradshaw and Farooq were going down…along with their wallets.

Payday arrived tomorrow – it was the perfect opportunity to capitalize.

Oh yeah, she was going to send those boys straight to poor man's hell and he had every intention of helping her do it. If she didn't think she'd be able to handle it, or wasn't good enough, then he had absolutely no problem in teaching her how to cheat. Not after the shit they had pulled when they had 'taught' her how to play. Taker said goodnight to everyone and grabbed his bag, not bothering to change out of his gear. He was just fine as he was; that and he had every intention of relaxing in the whirlpool as soon as they were back at the hotel, along with a bottle of something expensive.

They had a celebration to commence.

Unfortunately, due to the dress, she couldn't ride on the motorcycle, so Paul had it stored on a nearby truck for safekeeping. She was helped into the back of a long stretch limousine, scooting over so Taker could join her. The dress was ridiculous, but also gorgeous and she would probably never wear it again after tonight. It'd been worth it to see the color drain out of Shane McMahon's face and eyes, making him think she would murder him on live television. How stupid was he? It wasn't until they took off Taker informed her this was supposed to be Vince's limousine and they'd stolen it. She laughed, kissing him and accepted a glass of expensive champagne the limousine had, toasting to a job well done.

"Ugh, I'll take beer or heavy liquor over this shit any day of the week." She set the glass down and leaned her head back against the seat, the smile superglued on her face.

"Oh I don't know, darlin'," He was studying his own glass, eyeballing the liquid. "I kind of enjoy the bubbles." Taker wasn't a champagne drinker, at all, but… he liked the way they tickled and drained it. "That is expensive stuff." Even if they didn't drink it all and there were several bottles… he was going to tip the hotel staff with it. No point in leaving any for the McMahons; he was just that kind of asshole tonight. "Feel better?"

"I'll feel a lot better once I'm out of this dress and in something more comfortable. If you're referring to this situation with McMahon being over, yes I'm much better."

Looking down, Tahlia saw the ring on her left ring finger and immediately removed it, not believing she'd forgotten to take it off. That was supposed to be part of the plan, throwing the ring in Shane's face. Oh well, not everything could go absolutely perfect, she supposed. She simply held the ring in her hand, not sure what she would do with it and turned to stare out the window.

Noticing that, Taker sighed and reached over to grab her hand with the ring in it. He plucked it from her palm and then held it up under the light, revealing the inscription on the band. Doing the shopping the best he could, Taker told Paul the ring size, what he was looking for, all the details required. Paul had come back with samples and he had gotten to select which one would be best. It wasn't anything overly fancy, just a simple white gold band with a beautiful but tasteful diamond.

"It says nunc scio quid sit amor." He said quietly, almost smiling at the bemused look on her face. "I had it put there for you." Because he knew she wasn't really marrying Shane and where her heart lay. "It's Latin, Tahlia." He took a deep breath. "It means now I know what love is." He had known it before, briefly, but nothing like this. That was been simple, wholesome and he had loved his wife dearly, but this was something else entirely.

Something passionate, dangerous, all consuming.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I don't…" Tahlia stared at the ring in awe, her mouth dropping open as yet another realization crashed over her. "What? No…what? Mark…"

Her heart nearly stopped when he took her left hand and slid the ring back where it'd been moments ago. Tears of happiness and shock slid down her cheeks as Tahlia stared back at him, then at the ring, and back at him again. This was his way of proposing to her…right? No, she couldn't assume anything and took a shaky breath, suddenly needing a huge swig of something strong. The champagne was the only thing this damn limousine had, so the rest of her first glass went down the hatch followed by another.

"What does this mean exactly?" Looking back at him, Tahlia held her left hand up with the diamond sparkling on it. "I need to be absolutely sure this ring on THIS finger means what I think it does."

She hadn't even met his son yet and he was proposing to her?! Taker had watched in amusement as she had chugged that champagne, knowing he had knocked her for a loop or three because, only moments ago, she had professed not caring for the stuff. He chuckled, helping himself to another glass and topping hers off again.

"It's a promise," He explained gently. "Contingent on Gunner and how you two get along." He did have to factor his son into this, fairly certain Gunner would like her. Not crazy her, but the person she was once all that was stripped away, much like him. "It's as close as I can get to proposing. If things go well, then yes, we're getting married."

That was probably not the way most women envisioned a proposal, because he hadn't proposed, he was telling her. She was never going to find someone like him, be happy with someone else and he knew the same went for him. Taking the ring off, Tahlia held it up to where she could read the inscription, not understanding a lick of Latin. Still, it was beautiful and she looked at the ring with a newfound love and admiration. Instead of sliding it on her left ring finger, she opted for the right and leaned over to softly kiss him.

"If things go well with your son, you can switch the ring to my left ring finger. Until then, it's staying on my right."

Technically, they weren't engaged yet – it was a promise ring and those usually went on the right ring finger. He nodded and she gazed at the ring, not believing he'd gone out of his way to buy her a ring…the same ring she had tricked Shane McMahon into thinking he was marrying her. They really were a twisted couple…and Tahlia wouldn't have wanted it any other way. A few minutes later, the limousine came to a stop in the back of the hotel, as instructed by Taker, and Tahlia stepped out with his help, walking with him inside up to the suite he'd gotten them.

Making sure to pass out those bottles of champagne as they went, Taker knew those bottles cost a pretty penny. Some people were being tipped quite generously tonight. He figured once McMahon got back his limo, he'd be pretty pissed off, but hopefully he'd also remember who pulled the strings in the company, not him. Once they were at their suite door, Taker stopped Tahlia and swept her up in his arms. She was a bride tonight, after all. Grinning, he opened the door and carried her inside, kicking it shut behind him with his heel.

"Who knew the Lord of Darkness had a romantic side to him?" Tahlia teased, giggling softly and couldn't believe he just carried her over the threshold.

She accepted a soft kiss from him, touching his face and moaned as he deepened it slightly. She could taste the champagne on his tongue and, for some reason, it lit a fire inside of her. Feeling her feet hit the carpeted floor, Tahlia didn't break the kiss and slid her fingers through his hair as he slowly backed her up to the bed. Her hands moved from his hair to the buttoned up black shirt he had on and unfastened each one, taking her time savoring this. The kiss only broke after his shirt was off and he'd whipped her around to unfasten the clasp on her halter, which kept the dress in place.

He had been married before, so obviously he knew a thing or two about romance. Women didn't walk down the aisle without some sweet talking first. Well, not most women, he amended in his head. Slowly, he unclasped the halter, his hands following the material, helping to ease it down her lush body, palms skimming her breasts and then down to her curvy hips.

"Delicious." He rumbled, brushing his goatee against her throat as he nuzzled her skin.

"Ditto…"

There was no need for a bra because the dress had a built-in one that fit her perfectly. His hands caressing her sides and breasts made her head lull back against his chest, Tahlia giving him free reign of her body. Once the dress was pushed all the way down past her hips, she stepped out of it, leaving her clad in just a pair of black satin panties. She had already kicked her heels off, so Taker towered over her and she preferred it that way. The jacuzzi was long forgotten along with any other plans Taker had in mind as he guided her down on the bed, kissing every square inch of her body.

* * *

The next time they had more than 2 days off work was 3 months later. Tahlia had dropped the Women's championship to Jacqueline, someone who was worthy of holding it, and Taker had a small title run with the WWF championship. Austin had won it back from him and Taker had disbanded the Ministry shortly after, keeping Paul at his side, though. Paul would forever remain by his side, no matter what, but Taker was taking some time off. He had some nagging injuries to work through and, honestly, Tahlia needed a break as well, so she decided to take time off with him. Their relationship had remained strong, unbreakable and every day she fell more in love with him. The ring still remained on her right ring finger because she hadn't met Gunner yet. That was about to change, however.

Taker had called ahead of time to prepare everyone and Sam had told him about how Gunner was becoming a bit territorial over his family. Assumedly, it had something to do with the fact that Amanda was due any time now and he had been warned another woman was about to be brought home. This would be interesting.

"Nervous?" He asked, half teasing, half serious.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Tahlia replied softly, looking back at him and couldn't believe how calm he was.

What if this didn't pan out? What if his son absolutely despised her? Their relationship wouldn't last and everything would fall apart. And even worse, what if Tahlia despised the boy? She never wanted kids, which was why she'd given hers up for adoption before becoming a professional wrestler. Now here she was in a relationship with a man, who wanted to marry her, but had a son that held all the cards. Tahlia hadn't voiced her concerns to Taker for fear of him snapping on her, so she just kept it bottled inside.

"So, who watches your son while you're on the road?" She asked curiously, realizing she'd never asked him that until now.

"I have live-in staff. Amanda is Gunner's primary caretaker, he all but calls her Mom." He said slowly, drumming his fingers on his blue jean clad thigh. "She's been with us since… my wife died. We all grew up together: Jodi, Amanda and me. She was Jodi's best friend, so… she just took over when Jodi passed. She died during childbirth. I was so far up my own ass in grief, didn't know jack about babies and she stepped up and made me do the same." He owed the woman a lot. "Then there's Sam, her husband and he does maintenance on the houses, keeps everything going and plays second Dad when I'm not around."

Tahlia knew he'd been married before, but had no idea she'd died during childbirth. That was very sad to hear. "They sound like amazing people." She murmured, not sure what else to say.

That was a lot to digest, but he was honest with her and she appreciated it. At least she wasn't walking into the house not knowing a damn thing about who the people were. The deep sadness in Taker's voice when he spoke of his dead wife made her stomach clench violently. She was already nauseous about meeting his son. There was a lot to live up to in expectations and Tahlia didn't know if she'd meet them.

* * *

"Hold still, Gunner." Amanda ordered, frowning as he shifted impatiently. He had been outside and scuffed the hell out of his clothes. She had made him stand on a chair so she could swat out the dirt, eyeballing Sam who looked amused. "You're next." She informed him with a sweet smile. Mark and his new girlfriend would be here soon and first impressions were important.

"Mandy…" Gunner groaned when he hopped down and immediately was greeted with her licking her finger, then scrubbing at a patch of dirt on his freckled nose. "That's so gross, ew!"

The ranch was on a gorgeous stretch of land, the driveway very long, or it seemed that way. Tahlia took a deep breath, feeling the Silverado truck come to a halt and the ignition cut. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a red short-sleeved top that had lace on the hem, red sandals on her feet. Her hair was down, minimal makeup on her face and she had a red headband in her hair. Tahlia winked at him before slipping out of the Silverado and jumped down, shutting the door. She walked around the vehicle to stand in front of Taker and followed him to the front door moments later, taking another silent breath.

"Here goes nothing."

This was it.

The moment of truth.

Blue jeans, hair braided back, and a plain t-shirt. He had shaved off the goatee completely, planning on growing it back out, not the beard thing. He would not be dying them this time around. His hair needed a break. "Come on, darlin'." He took her hand, threading his fingers through hers and led the way up the stone walkway to the front door.

"Shit, they're here!"

Gunner giggled at the panicked look on Amanda's face, popping his head up into the window to get a peek.

"Honey, you need to calm down before you go into premature labor." Sam reasoned, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and could tell she was anxious about meeting this woman Mark was bringing home. It'd never happened, not in all the years they'd known him and Gunner. "Breathe…"

"I know – I know…" Amanda placed a hand over her husband's while Gunner continued peeking out the window, but he couldn't see anything from where his father parked the truck. The front door opened as Amanda took a deep breath, pushing herself up off the couch to go greet Mark and his new lady.

Stepping inside the front door, Tahlia looked around while Taker headed down the hallway with her following suit. She let him guide her wherever he wanted her to go. The hallway opened up into a beautiful huge living room that had rugs, showing some of the splendid wood floors. Taker let go of her hand to greet Amanda with a kiss on the cheek and shook Sam's hand, being a perfect gentleman. Then he turned to her and Tahlia smiled tentatively, stepping forward and blinked when she was bombarded with a hug by a nine-month pregnant woman she never met before.

Amanda was not a handshaker and instead waddled right up to Tahlia, giving her a loving embrace. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Tahlia." She was gorgeous; it was no wonder the man was smitten.

The hug surprisingly made her feel a little more at ease. "You too, Amanda." She'd remembered the names, so that was a good start, right?

"I thought you said you were afraid she was going to be a royal bi-"

"Boy, don't you dare finish that sentence." He shot a look at Sam.

Amanda was mortified. "Jesus Gunner, remember that talk we had about stuff that we say, how some of it is just between us?"

"Well, you did say." Gunner nestled up alongside his father's side, smiling sweetly. "Hi."

He grunted when he was hip checked, cursing his own fool self out for teaching his son that trick. "You're not funny. Come meet Tahlia."

Tahlia didn't take it to heart what Amanda and Sam thought because they didn't know her. The real her. However, she could see the devil horns sticking out of Gunner's forehead from a mile away and could already feel his resistance. He was the main reason she was here, so it was time to suck it up and make the first move toward the boy.

"So you are the infamous Gunner I've heard so much about." He was also very tall for a boy his age. She guessed around 8 or 9, but could've been way off. "I'm Tahlia Morgan." She extended her hand with a soft smile. "It's good to finally meet you."

When Gunner didn't immediately take her hand, Amanda cleared her throat warningly. "Gunner, do you have something to say to Tahlia?" She could tell this was hard for the boy already and felt her heart break, feeling Sam wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Sam wanted to say something, but since Mark was here, he felt it wasn't his place.

In this house, Taker was king when he was home. Sam and Amanda made sure that Gunner knew who was in charge. That had been established early on and it was the way it remained. If they had issues, they'd voice them in private, away from Gunner, but before the boy, all was a united front. He wasn't going to push Gunner into anything because he knew his son. He'd balk and that'd just make things worse.

"It's nice to meet ya." Gunner said after a moment, wrinkling his nose before glancing at Amanda. He was scared of the pregnant woman; she was an emotional train wreck.

Fighting the urge to run out of the house, Tahlia pulled her hand back and nodded, standing straight up again. This boy wanted NOTHING to do with her. Fabulous. This was extremely awkward, to say the least and the tension couldn't be cut with a knife.

"Am I done? I wanna go play outside." Gunner looked up at his father, gaining his approval and took off out the side door to go in the backyard.

"He's – um – shy…" Amanda rubbed the back of her neck and moved to sit down on the couch.

"It'll be fine, he just needs to get to know you a little better." Sam joined in, trying to make the woman feel better about the situation.

"It's fine. Kids will be kids." Her cell phone began to ring and Tahlia saw it was her contractor to the condo. "Excuse me, I have to take this." She'd been expecting this call and couldn't ignore it, leaving the room to step outside to talk.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Yeah, he's not going to like her. He's got his damn head set on it." 

That was glaringly obvious and Sam sighed. "Sorry, Mark. We're trying. He's just used to it being the three of us."

"Soon to be four."

"I didn't expect this to be easy, just give it some time." Taker settled down on the floor by Amanda, reaching up to rub her stomach, rumbling approval when the baby kicked. "Strong one. Sure it's not mine?" 

"If it is, you can pay us child support." Sam was way used to that joke by now and snorted. "So, she seems…"

"Scared."

Water damage due to a busted pipe in the building. FABULOUS! Tahlia felt a headache coming on and couldn't believe she wouldn't be able to go home for several months. They had to redo everything in the building, the entire piping system and fix all the damage done. So even if she wanted to go back to New York, that wasn't an option unless she got a hotel room. Tahlia didn't want to leave Texas…yet. The boy didn't like her and she had no idea how to change his mind…if it was possible. Setting the flip phone beside her, Tahlia rubbed her temples and looked out at the long stretch of land, the warm breeze blowing through her hair. It was time to go back inside as she stood up from the porch steps and walked back in, plastering a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that."

"Everything okay?" Amanda asked, seeing the stress on the woman's face.

"No, actually. Apparently, the water pipe in the building my condo is in burst late last night. It's pretty bad and it's going to take a couple months to fix all the damage." This was the last thing she needed; money wasn't an issue, but she'd JUST moved into that place recently.

"Holy shit! Are the owners paying for it?" Sam felt his eyes grow wide at her explanation. "Was anything damaged?"

"I'm – um – they told me just some furniture would have to be replaced and I'm not sure. I think each owner is responsible for their own condo. It's fine, I'll figure it out. If I have to, I'll just find another place in New York."

"New York? Wow, you're a city girl then."

"Born and bred, yes."

Sam did not miss the curious look on Taker's face as he listened to the women go back and forth. He shook his head, that was an evil little smile and he didn't want to know what the other man was thinking. "Get your paws off my wife already."

"You're only sayin' that cause I'm rubbing her feet." Jodi had loved it, her poor swollen tired feet. Obviously Amanda was too. These feet had chased after his son for 8 years and the woman deserved more than a foot rub.

"Makin' me look bad."

"Ah yes, heaven." Both men were now pampering her. "Do you have renter's insurance? That'd cover everything, right?"

Walking over to join them on the couch, Tahlia took a spot on the other side of Sam while Mark continued rubbing Amanda's feet. She really hoped she hadn't fallen in love with someone who enjoyed an orgy. That was NOT her cup of tea.

"It's a condo, so probably not. I had to pay for it outright, so there's no rent. It's kinda like buying a house, but it's not a house." The girls chuckled at each other. "So how far along are you?"

"Ugh, too damn long. I'm due any day now, actually." Mark had promised to be home by the time the baby was born and he was true to his word. "I can't wait either. This baby is hell on my bladder and feet."

"I can only imagine." Tahlia remembered every hellacious thing her own pregnancy had put her through and it was a miracle she hadn't gotten a single stretch mark from it.

"Do you have any kids, Tahlia?" Sam asked curiously, ignoring the look his wife shot him. "What? We're getting to know each other…"

"No, I don't." Tahlia refused to tell them, especially a pregnant woman, she gave up her only living child.

"Do you want any in the future…I mean after you retire?"

So they did know what Taker did for a living. Interesting. "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest." No definitely not, she added in thought, moving her long waist length hair over her shoulder. Maybe she should've braided it back.

Taker did not miss the looks Sam and Amanda exchanged, rolling his eyes and blew out his mouth in exasperation. "All right guys, enough. You have plenty of time to drill her."

He knew exactly what they were doing. They were 'getting to know her' to see if she would be a good fit in his and Gunner's little family. He appreciated it, he did, but they were going to scare her off and she hadn't even been here an hour.

"Darlin', want me to show you around?" He offered, pushing himself off the floor with a groan. 

"Hip again?" Sam nodded when Taker grimaced. "You need to take the sur-" He shut up when he got a threatening fist under his nose. "Yeah, go do the tour."

"Jackass."

"Sure…"

Tahlia took his hand and let him guide her out of the living room, knowing they didn't like her either. This was great. Everyone in Taker's life despised her except those they worked with in the disbanded Ministry. Tahlia tried to push it all in the back of her mind and went on the grand tour, breathless at how big everything was. Then again, Taker was a big man, so it shouldn't have come as a shock to her. They arrived outside in the backyard, which was every little boy's dream come true. Gunner was currently playing basketball by himself, shooting hoops and Tahlia noticed how good he was. There was also a tennis court, small golf course and a go-cart track in the far distance she noticed. Taker explained to her how many acres the land was and the logistics of everything, including the barn in the far distance full of animals.

"This is spectacular."

"Now, it's rollin' into summer, which is why we're out here. In school season, we have a house closer to home, so Gunner doesn't have to commute since it's… quite a trip." He laughed, unaware of her thoughts. Taker knew they were withholding judgment as to whether they liked her or not, nobody could make that decision after like… 15 minutes of conversation. "Creek back there for wadin', or building forts nearby. Gunner has a couple out there, but be careful if you go out because he digs trenches and then covers them up with shit." He had fallen into one, not one of his finer moments.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tahlia wasn't much of a naturistic type of woman, but she did enjoy being outside. New York was noisy, so the quiet was a nice reprieve. Did she miss New York? Always. Would she move to Texas in order to be with Taker? Absolutely. They continued walking around the property until Gunner came up to them, asking his Dad to play some ball with him. Amanda and Sam had gone home to give them time alone. Whenever Taker was home, they always left Gunner with him since he had full custody of the boy. Tahlia smiled, watching father and son play basketball together and sat on the sidelines, enjoying Taker in his father element. Where was her dark Lord that swept her off her feet, saved her career and captured her heart? She had to admit, only to herself, seeing him like this with his son was refreshing and it made her realize something. He wasn't total darkness.

When he was home, all that darkness was shelved. He was just Mark. A man with his son. He enjoyed playing basketball with Gunner, not so much when the little jerk kept hip checking him. He really regretted teaching him that. He did it to Gunner, snorting when his son went down on his bony little ass. His hip check was more like his hip colliding with Gunner's head.

"How'd that feel?" He winked at Tahlia.

"You…" Gunner was back up. "You're a cheat."

"Oh really?"

Tahlia laughed softly, sitting Indian style and caught the ball when it came toward her rather fast. "Do you want to play with me, Gunner?" She spun the basketball on one fingertip, arching a brow and chuckled at Taker's bemused expression.

"Umm…you know how to play?" Gunner didn't believe her, tilting his head. "Prove it."

He was a cocky little shit, Tahlia thought, rising to her feet and from where she sat, which was quite a distance, tossed the ball to squish it through the net. "Proof enough?"

Growing up in New York, there was only one sport Tahlia played throughout middle and high school. She was one of the best basketball players on the girl's team and they'd actually made Nationals. That was something Taker didn't know about her. Smirking when the boy tossed the basketball harshly at her, Tahlia was game as she began testing him on the court, blocking and moving with grace. Then she jumped in the air and made the perfect shot from the center of the court, beads of sweat on her forehead, breathing heavily.

"You play to win." She hadn't played in years and it felt great to get back on the court again. "Check in, Mark. I need some water and I'll grab you guys some too."

"You both cheat."

"Say it again, Gunner, and I'm going to drop your pants and blister your behind, got me boy?" He was tired of being called a cheat. His son was acting like a spoiled little brat today and he knew why. 

As slowly as possible, Gunner turned until he was facing Tahlia. "I'm sorry, Miss Morgan." He apologized, actually managing to sound somewhat sorry.

"Me too," Taker said, checking in as she had suggested. She had played, that was obvious and he could see them doing some one-on-one. "He's normally not a little pain."

Tahlia waved him off dismissively, not bothered by being called a cheat. He was a kid acting out because his old man brought home someone that wasn't Amanda or his Mom. It was understandable. Tahlia didn't like it, but she understood. She jogged off toward the house to grab the bottles of water and took her time drinking hers, wiping sweat from her forehead. Then she decided to braid her hair back since it was getting on her nerves, leaving the headband in. Then she took her time to look around the living room at all the pictures of Gunner and Taker, though most of them were of his son. He really did love that boy and it made Tahlia's heart both lift and ache. Something told her if Gunner didn't warm up to her by the time their small vacation was over with, she would lose Taker for good. Shaking that thought out of her head, Tahlia headed back outside to rejoin them with waters in hand. Taker felt like she was a walking oasis in a scorching desert because Gunner had gone out of his way to try winning and made his ass run up and down that court. He was regretting the full-sized basketball court and taking Gunner up on that offer to play a proper game of one-on-one.

"Your turn, darlin'." He downed the water, half of it and the rest went over his head.

"Thank you." Gunner said, just as red as his Dad and downed his as well. "Ready to go again?" 

"Man, you're wearin' my ass out. Give me a few."

Gunner watched out of wide eyes as his Dad dropped a kiss on Tahlia's head. "Gross!"

"Rest, I got this."

Tahlia smirked, standing up and caught the ball Gunner threw at her, beginning to dribble it. She had amazing feet work while dribbling the ball between her legs expertly, not stopping for a second. Gunner had a lot of skill for a boy his age.

"Nope!"

She spun when he went to hip check her, continuing to pound the ball into the court and blocking every move he attempted. Then she faked him out, stopping and made her shot, hearing the squish. Nothing but net.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you something, so watch me. You see this?" She dribbled the ball, moving back and forth to show him some feet work, moves that got her to Nationals in school. "The faster you are on the court, the better you can block your opponent." She threw the ball at him, not surprised he caught it. "Now let me see your feet work." When he mimicked what she did, Tahlia grinned proudly and nodded, clapping her hands. "Fast learner, kiddo."

"Can be." Gunner may not have formed an opinion on her, outside of initial dislike because he was a stubborn little brat, but even he was impressed by her ability. "Where'd you learn to play? You play for school? My Dad did. He was gonna go pro, but-" 

"But I liked wrestling better. Yeah Tahlia, where'd you learn to play?" He was curious too and reminded just how much they did not know about each other.

The boy was interested in her background, so that was a good sign. "I played all throughout middle school and high school." She raised a brow at Taker, not knowing he'd played basketball as well and couldn't believe they had this in common with each other. "I made it to Nationals, too. Would've won, but…a girl on our team blew her knee out in the final seconds of the game and we lost. That was my senior year. I got a full ride scholarship after that to go play overseas, but…I found professional wrestling and it's been my passion ever since." That wasn't entirely true – the pregnancy is what stopped her from going overseas and after she had the baby, she began exploring professional wrestling. "Where'd you learn to play, Mark?"

"Well… I played in college," He was a bit unnerved by how much their earlier lives had paralleled each other's. Obviously this was the woman meant for him, if only Gunner got on board. His son was such a pain in his ass sometimes, but… patience. He needed patience and, if there was anything Taker possessed in abundance, it was being able to wait out the long game. "I was offered the chance to go play overseas, France actually, but uh… I liked wrestlin', that's what I wanted to do."

This was too strange. Tahlia was a believer in fate, but this was a whole new sign from somewhere beyond their understanding. "France…I was offered Spain. Interesting."

Somehow, both of them had been deterred from the college roads and found professional wrestling. That wasn't a coincidence. They were brought together for a reason and Tahlia hoped it all worked out the way she wanted. Her focus turned back to Gunner, who had sat down on the court to take a small breather along with her. She could tell his passion was basketball by how he played and had a feeling he would end up following in his father's footsteps. Only he would actually go overseas to play instead of finding a completely different profession.

"I don't know about you guys, but that worked up my appetite. How about we break and eat something, hmm?"

"Uh… what time is it?" Gunner looked up at the sky, frowning. "Bet'cha Amanda would be okay if we had a late lunch… she wasn't able to eat this mornin'."

"She's uncomfortable, it'll pass."

"She's uh, fat. She hates her ankles." Gunner said conversationally, pushing himself up and already heading for the house. "Don't tell her that though."

"Kids… oh my Lord…" Taker stood as well, bending down to help Tahlia up.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Gunner had no idea Amanda and Sam had left to go back to their house to prepare for the arrival of their baby. Tahlia wasn't about to tell him either, simply standing with Taker's help and walked back to the house with him. When they got back inside, Gunner began yelling for them and Taker had to sit him down to explain what was going on. The boy was visibly upset, but tried to put on a brave face and asked if they could order pizza. Tahlia had no problem with that; she just wanted to eat something after having that workout on the basketball court. Taker ordered the pizza while Tahlia walked around the house, getting used to her surroundings. Gunner had turned on a movie in the living room, some kind of cartoon, so she left him be while grabbing her bag.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" She asked softly, feeling Taker walk up behind her and felt his hands on her shoulders. They couldn't share a room together, not so soon and she was prepared for that.

At that, he smirked and gestured her down the hallway. "Follow me." He began showing her which rooms were which. Amanda and Sam's room, the nursery they had started setting up for when they were here with the baby. Gunner's room. "This is the main guest room." He said, pushing the door open and showing her. It was large, tasteful, not decorated by him at all. "Now, this house… had been designed before it was built…" Jodi actually, and he had stayed true to the design. "The bathroom." Taker opened the door, revealing a large, spacious bathroom and then pointed at the opposite door. "That leads to my room. Originally, Gunner used that room until he got old enough to say he was tired of being my roommate, never mind that the rooms have their own doors." He pushed open the door to his room, turning to grin down at her. "So… you'll, theoretically, be sleeping in there."

This was a slick design, especially when they would have to sneak around to get alone time together. She only snuck a peek of his room, knowing she could never be caught in there with him until they established what the ring on her right ring finger meant. If he was going to marry her or end their relationship because of Gunner's distaste. Tahlia walked back into the guest room, setting her bag down on the bed and looked around, not minding the décor. Something told her his deceased wife had designed this house from the studs all the way to what curtains to put up in the windows. The guest room, as he called it, was white with a multicolored bed set and white furniture, beige carpeting. It could be used for anyone.

"This is nice." She smiled up at him, sitting on the bed to test it out and clasped her hands in her lap. "You really do have a beautiful home, Mark." It was weird calling him that since she'd gotten used to saying Taker, but so far she hadn't slipped up. "If Gunner knows you're a professional wrestler, then does he watch you on TV or is he not interested?"

This was a bit iffy of a subject and he settled himself on the bed alongside her. The door was wide open, so anyone walking by -Gunner- would be able to see that they weren't doing anything wrong. "He's watched some of my matches," He said slowly. "But he doesn't watch… the story part. He doesn't really know about that, any of it." For a good reason too. "He knows I've got my, ah… moods." He fixed her with a stare. "I'm trying to make sure he grows up… normal, I think. At least not certified." Like him. "And… he prefers WCW." That pained him, on a lot of levels.

"Oh no."

Tahlia giggled softly, taking his hand to entwine their fingers together and looked into his deep emerald eyes. There wasn't a hint of acid anywhere – a hint of Undertaker. He was simply Mark Calaway in this house, in this moment.

"I was just curious. If I ever ask about something that you don't want to talk about, all you have to do is tell me it's off-limits. Same goes for me. I'm an open book though, you know that." She wondered what Gunner's favorite character in WCW was, not knowing any of them besides the ones that had left WWF to go to WCW.

Taker remembered the last honest chat they had. She hadn't taken it so well, so… he would tread with caution. "I'll let you know." He could give her that much. "Just… what happened, at work, that's no bueno here. I don't like bringin' work home." There was a reason nobody had met, or even heard about, Gunner. Real life tended to be dragged kicking and screaming into the ring. Look at what they had done to Shane and Vince… not to mention Sable. Yes, his son didn't need to know all that.

"I understand. I won't mention it again." Tahlia vowed, not blaming Taker for wanting to keep Gunner away from the WWF. Vince would no doubt try to use him as leverage and that could never happen.

"Dad! Come watch this with me!"

Tahlia smirked, releasing his hand and stood up to unzip her bag. "You're being summoned. Better go before he comes up here after you."

She laughed at his eyeroll, accepting another kiss on the crown of her head and heard him leave the room to go see what the boy wanted. While they spent quality time together, Tahlia unpacked her things and used the furniture provided, which didn't take long. Most of her belongings were back in New York…her home. This place didn't feel like home…not yet. She didn't know if it ever would and if she'd ever be fully welcomed here.

He had no idea what this program was besides a cartoon, but that was fine. Taker sank down onto the couch and draped his arm along the back of it, feeling Gunner nestling into him. His boy trying to act older and then wanting daddy's attention the next, he smiled. He was tired and this couch was too soft; it wasn't good for his state of awake.

"She's damn fine at basketball."

"She might be better than you." Gunner said without an inflection, eyes on the screen. "She's pretty."

"Told you so."

"Don't look outdoorsy though."

"She likes… parks." Central Park, at night, the insane woman.

* * *

"Wait, what's going on?"

Gunner looked anxious and scared, his eyes wide. "Mandy's having the baby! Right now!"

Tahlia had been outside near the pool in a black bikini, soaking up some vitamin D, when Taker rushed outside alongside Gunner, both wired. "Okay calm down, take a deep breath." She stood up from the lounge chair, pushing the sunglasses on top of her head and placed a hand on Taker's arm. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Gunner hopped from foot to foot, looking up at his Dad waiting for his answer.

"Well, yes…" He had to be there, he was the godfather. "Gunner, go get cleaned up." When Gunner took off, he looked down at Tahlia. "I know you don't know her, so I won't ask you to come, darlin'." Not unless she wanted to, but… Taker also figured that she might not be keen on being around newborns on that floor due to having given hers up. "Apparently she was having contractions here, she just didn't want to say anythin' on account of first times usually taking so long, but the contractions are coming faster, closer, now." He could remember Jodi's birth and immediately shook his head to clear that away. No, she had died in childbirth and he was not going to dwell on that.

Not today, not with Amanda.

"If you want me to go, I'll go." He looked pale white and Tahlia frowned, knowing he wasn't in the right frame of mind to drive to the hospital. "I'm going." There was no way she'd allow him to drive in this condition, especially with Gunner. "Let me go change really fast and we'll go. And don't argue with me. I'm driving, by the way." Snatching the keys from his hand, Tahlia took off into the house and upstairs to her room to change out of her bikini. 5 minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital and Tahlia had to keep reminding Mark to breathe.

"You know Dad," Gunner said from the backseat, staring at his Dad in the mirror. "It's not your baby."

"No kiddin'?"

"I mean, you tease Sam about it, but… why are you so worried? Mandy says women have babies all the time. Some, did you know this? Some even have them in fields, like in other countries."

If that was true, those were some badass crazy bitches. "I'm worried because Mandy is my friend, Gunner."

"Mandy was my Mom's best friend." Gunner informed Tahlia when she glanced at him. "They all grew up. Together. Here."

"That's really nice, sweetie." She hoped he didn't mind her calling him that. It was the first term of endearment that popped into her mind. "And your Dad is worried because Amanda is like family to him. And Sam. I'm sure everything will be fine." She winked over at Taker, trying to ease his mind a little and stopped at a red light, blinking when he bellowed at her to go through it. "Have you lost your mind?! There's no way I'm doing that! Sit back and cool your damn jets!" He was yelling at her in front of his son and Tahlia was 2 seconds away from socking him in the mouth.

"Okay, so…" Gunner had seen her jaw twitch and he had also seen that vein in his Dad's forehead throb. "You both are wrestlers? Who'd win? For real? Not that fake stuff either, cause… you look like you could be mean, Tahlia."

He snorted, shaking his head. Gunner had no idea. "Come on, darlin', hurry up, please?" He added with a strained smile. "Can't miss the birth, promised her I wouldn't." Taker had taken time off around her pregnancy, just for this, as promised. He had to be there.

"Only when I have to be, sweetie." Until some Neanderthal yelled at her for not driving through a damn red light! "As far as me and him facing off in the ring…I'd have to go with your Dad, but I'd give him a run for his money."

She winked at him through the rearview mirror, smiling and kept her eyes on the road. Traffic was horrendous in Houston and she was going as fast as she could. If this was Amanda's first baby, chances were she wasn't popping it out anytime soon. Taker wouldn't listen to anything she said though, so Tahlia kept her mouth shut and followed the signs to the hospital emergency room.

"Go, I'll park the truck with Gunner and we'll meet you inside." Taker nodded, taking off and Tahlia did as she said, finding a relatively close parking spot. "Alright kiddo, let's get in there."

Considering Mandy had been in labor since the day before… he wasn't betting money on time frame and just knew she'd pop when she popped and he wasn't missing it.

"Don't call me kiddo. It's _Gunner_." His Dad wasn't around to smack him upside the head and Gunner wasn't overly fond of being referred to as kiddo, sonny, bub, or honey bear. "Do you know where you're going? You're from New York, right? Do you see a lot of dead people there? Dad says New York is a cesspool." He had no idea what a cesspool was.

"Fair enough." Tahlia rolled her eyes, not remembering Taker calling New York that word and had to fight back a scowl. "You are too young to know what a cesspool is. And no, I've never seen a dead person before."

What kind of people were raising Taker's kid? Why were these the questions popping out of an 8 or 9-year-old's mouth? Tahlia couldn't question any of it either because Gunner wasn't her child. This was a big mistake coming here and trying to live in Taker's world. Tahlia was coming to that conclusion rather fast and glanced down at her ring, feeling helpless because she did love Taker. His son, on the other hand, got on her nerves a bit, if she was being brutally honest.

"There's your Dad."

Gunner ran toward him and Tahlia took a seat, trying not to let the questions and what Gunner said bother her. New York was her home – it's where she was born and bred – and people often got the wrong impression from it because of all the negativity it had. Honestly, to her, New York was beautiful and she enjoyed city life.

"She's uh… yeah." They were counting down apparently, the contractions were getting pretty close, but he was not going in that room again until his godchild was here, unless he absolutely had to. He ruffled Gunner's hair, then eyed Tahlia. She looked… something was wrong. Taker moved to sit by her, reaching out to take her hand. "What's on your mind, darlin?" He asked softly.

"Nothing you need to worry about. You've got enough going on right now." Tahlia spoke quietly while Gunner played with his Gameboy across the room, looking up into his worried emerald orbs. "You have to calm down, Mark. You look ready to either pass out or throw up or both." She'd never seen him like this before and didn't know how to handle it. "Amanda is going to be fine. Just take a few deep breaths."

Reaching up, she massaged the back of his neck, knowing it would relieve some of his tension and stress. If she ever became pregnant…and that thought went right out the window when she overheard a woman screaming down the hallway, her door temporarily open and then closed to muffle them. No, she would never have kids and focused on trying to calm Taker down.

"Sorry, darlin'," He knew she was probably freaking out at the sight of him like this and managed a small smile, reaching out to take her hand to squeeze. "I just…" Taker shook his head, exhaling. "Shit's come a long way since Gunner was born, but being here just reminds me of that night all over again." He had this fear… of losing Amanda, the same way he had lost Jodi, and then… in his head, it wasn't Amanda, but Tahlia and his grip on her hand tightened a second. "Brings back bad memories is all."

The way he trembled against her did scare Tahlia, but she didn't show it and continued comforting him the best way she knew how. "I will tell you from personal experience it really sucks pushing something the size of a watermelon out of the size of a lemon." She saw a slight smile twitch his lips and didn't stop massaging his neck and shoulders. "But Amanda is strong. I don't know exactly what happened with your wife and I know this terrifies you, but she's going to be fine. She HAS to be fine. That's what you have to keep telling yourself…" Tahlia gasped when he plucked her out of her seat and set her right on his lap sideways, holding her against him. If this is what he needed to calm down, she didn't mind being on his lap and continued talking in her soothing haunted voice. "I love you and you will make it through this just like Amanda and Sam will."

Taker wouldn't wish the pain of losing a loved one on anyone, not like that. He couldn't even begin to bring himself to consider the wreck Sam would have been if something did happen to Amanda, or their baby. Sighing, he rested his head against her shoulder, feeling her fingers moving through his hair.

"Tryin' to spoil me, Tahlia?"

Gunner was watching all of this quietly, trying to wrap his eight-year-old mind around what was happening. He clenched the seat rests when another scream, that the door didn't muffle so well, reached them.

"Always." Tahlia retorted softly, breathing him in and looked back at Gunner, who also looked pale. She immediately hopped off Taker's lap and walked over to the little boy, deciding to get his mind off the screaming. "How about you and I go outside for a bit and throw the ball around? Your Dad will stay here in case there's an update and come get us when the baby comes." He didn't need to be in here with all the screaming women. She extended her hand with a soft smile, waiting to see if he would reject her offer to play outside or not.

Gunner was staring at her like she had lost her mind. "It's a hospital, Tahlia." He shook his head. "You can't play ball here." Didn't she know? All people did was get poked or sit and wait on others.

"Why don't we go down to the vending machine? Get something to drink?" Taker suggested, needing to stretch and maybe remove himself from the damn screaming.

"Do they have places to play here?" Now he was curious.

Tahlia blanched, not believing the audacity of this kid. "You can toss a ball outside of the hospital, Gunner. It's not inside and it won't harm anything."

Arguing with a little boy was pointless and it was clear he didn't want to go outside with her. Gunner didn't like her at all, hadn't warmed up to her even after playing basketball with him. She was done trying to win him over, feeling hopeless and rejected.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air then." Smiling sadly at Taker, she took off down the hallway and went outside around the side of the building, trying to get the screams from the maternity floor out of her head.

"Gunner…" He wasn't a total idiot and aware there was a problem between his woman and his son. Taker was leaning towards his son being the instigator. "You got to give her a break, she's new at this."

"What'd I do?"

"You knew you could go outside, you've done it before." He wasn't buying the angelic look. His son had that look down and he had gotten it from his daddy. Taker could make himself appear friendly and sweet and Gunner was a chip off the block. "Give her a chance, please?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

More than that, he'd like to marry her, but he wasn't about to make either her or Gunner miserable if they couldn't tolerate each other. "Yeah, son, I do."

Gunner heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Around 2 AM, Amanda and Sam were blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby girl by the name of Abrianna Lynn Mathews. She was 8 pounds, 3 ounces and 21 inches long. Amanda had been in labor for nearly 37 hours and finally popped the little girl out, beyond exhausted and so was Sam. She had dark hair and blue eyes, so far, but those could change over the next several months. Tahlia slowly opened her eyes, feeling someone tapping her shoulder and smiled up at Sam, who was dressed head to toe in light blue scrubs.

"Is the baby here?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Taker up, unless that was the case and had his head currently resting on her shoulder.

Sam nodded tiredly. "Wake him up, so he can meet his goddaughter."

It was a girl. Tahlia nodded, running her fingers through his hair and saw his beautiful eyes open to look at her. "The baby's here. Sam wants you to go with him to see the baby." She didn't want to give away the sex, winking at Sam and kissed Mark's forehead. "Go on, I'll keep an eye on Gunner."

Gunner had fallen asleep some time ago, on his lap, and he gently moved his son off of him onto the small little couch they had been perched on, arranging those long, gangly limbs into a sort of comfortable position. Sighing, Taker brushed the red hair off Gunner's face before smiling down at Tahlia. "Thank you, darlin'." He leaned over to kiss her forehead, knowing she had spent all this time here, in a place she didn't want to be. It probably reminded her of her own pregnancy and subsequent adopting out of the baby, but she had done it for him regardless.

Nodding, she watched him walk down the hallway with Sam and leaned her head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. She had no interest in seeing the baby, not knowing Amanda and Sam past what Taker told her about them. No, this wasn't her place and she suddenly missed being on the road, the chaos and physicality. Taker needed a break, but she didn't and she'd dropped her title for this. To sit in a hospital waiting room for over 12 hours, waiting for someone she didn't even know to pop another brat out into the world. That's exactly what she thought of Gunner – a spoiled brat. He didn't like her and she didn't like him – it was obvious and she knew Taker felt the tension between them. It was only a matter of time before everything imploded and Tahlia wasn't sure when her breaking point would hit.

2 months later, it did.

"GODDAMN IT, GUNNER!"

Tahlia was at the end of her rope, staring down at her clothes laid out on the bed…or what was left of them. The little punk had come into her room, which was supposed to be off limits to him and CUT holes in all her clothes! What the hell was his problem?! For 2 months, he'd been nothing short of a piss ant and she was on the verge of strangling the little red-headed prick! Snarling, Tahlia stormed out of her room and bumped right into Taker, amber eyes nothing more than hardened gold.

"Just the man I was looking for! Would you like to see what your demon spawn did to my clothes?" They hadn't had sex since she arrived, so they'd been at each other's throats for the better part of 2 months and it was taking a toll on their relationship.

Instead of biting her head off, Taker merely sighed, nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose as he followed her into the guest room. Tahlia and Gunner did not like each other. He had expected Tahlia to suck it up and be the adult, but… he realized that was not going to happen and he was putting way too high of expectations on her. Gunner was being a little prick and nothing had changed the kid's mind about her. He was hell bent on keeping things the way they had been before Tahlia had come into the picture.

"Shit.." His eyes widened when he seen the clothing. "Darlin', I'm sorry." He was going to beat his son.

"Yeah, so am I."

Tahlia had thought long and hard about this, battling with herself because she loved this man more than anything. However, his son had completely destroyed their relationship and she deserved better than this. Taker would choose his son over her; she knew that risk coming into this and it had taken her a while to realize it, but the harsh reality was he would NEVER accept her into the family. Love wasn't enough for them, not anymore. Tears swelled in her eyes as Tahlia took the ring off her right hand and turned to face him, so much sadness and heartbreak in both of their eyes. It was time to say goodbye.

"This isn't working between us anymore. I love you and I will always love you, but…I can't take anymore, Mark. I'm leaving in the morning and I'll get a hotel room tonight near the airport. I'm going back on the road to wrestle, where I belong, and you need to stay here where you're needed."

If he was honest, he had known it was coming. Tahlia had been patient, as patient as she could be with Gunner's antics. He was coming to the end of his rope himself. Taker had punished Gunner, done everything he could think of. Talked to the boy, enlisted Sam and Amanda to talk to him, and nothing had worked. She was getting snappy; it hadn't started until the past few days or so, but he had known she was finally starting to lose her patience. Her personal belongings being ruined had likely been the final straw.

"All right, darlin'." He said softly, clearing his throat at the sudden emotion that threatened to choke him. "All right." He reached out and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her long, thick hair. "I love you, Tahlia." He whispered heartbrokenly.

They both knew that sometimes love was not enough.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he whispered those words to her – words that used to make her heart skip a beat. Now, all they did was hurt her because he may have loved her, but not nearly as much as his son. That was the way it should be too. That was what it meant to be a great parent, always putting the kid first. Tahlia understood that and would never want Taker to choose her over Gunner. Looking up into his eyes, she suddenly cupped his face in her hands and brought his mouth down on hers, pouring every ounce of feeling into it. Love, sadness, pain, heartbreak, anger, anguish…all of it.

"Goodbye Taker."

Grabbing her already packed bag, Tahlia walked past him out of the room and downstairs, stopping at the sight of a smug looking Gunner. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but all she did was walk past him out the front door and slammed it shut. Crying her heart and soul out the entire ride to the hotel in the cab she had called.

Amanda had watched the exchange between Gunner and Tahlia, holding the baby against her, shaking her head. If only the boy would've given her a chance…and now Taker was all alone again except with his son and them. Teary eyed, Amanda locked eyes with Gunner, the smugness leaving the boy's face and shook her head sadly, walking back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

All he could was sit there as she walked out the door, out of his life and when he could no longer hear the vehicle, he knew Tahlia was gone. Taker lowered his head into his hands, eyes clenched shut.

Sam heard the roar of rage and anguish from his place outside. He had seen the cab leaving, trying not to assume, but it was hard not to. The tension had been so unbearable for weeks now and Gunner had seemed to encourage it. Tahlia had left and he knew what that sound from the house was.

It was Taker.

Maybe, just maybe… he had messed up. Gunner had never, ever heard his dad make that kind of sound before.

* * *

"Flush, pay up Shaw." Tahlia demanded, waving her fingers at him to pony up the money.

"What the fuck? You're cheatin', Tali! You gotta be!" Bradshaw growled, not believing she'd just taken him to school AGAIN in Texas Hold'em. "How many times we gotta tell you we're sorry for trickin' ya?"

"Sorry's got nothing to do with it. It's called skill, Shaw. You should try it sometime." Tahlia shot back cheekily, holding a cigar in her mouth while Farooq – Ron – shuffled the cards.

"Cheeky broad."

Upon coming back on the road, John and Ron had instantly come to her aid, not wanting anyone to mess with her. She had sent Shane McMahon to a mental institution with her mind game and Vince didn't take too kindly to it. He had taken time off to deal with the family issues, which left Tahlia somewhat vulnerable since she and the Deadman were no longer together. At first, the pain had been unbearable being away from Taker and, often times, Tahlia still cried herself to sleep at night over him. However, time healed all wounds and sooner or later, it would heal her broken heart.

John had offered to take her out on a date, but she'd declined, wanting to focus solely on her career with no man. Friendship was fine though and currently, she was kicking his backside in poker. Tonight marked 6 months since she'd left Taker behind and, although on the outside she appeared to be happy, on the inside she was dead. Her heart only beat to pump blood through her body to keep her alive, but no longer did it thrive with life and the light in her eyes had diminished greatly. All she did was workout, eat, sleep, wrestle, occasionally go out with John and Ron and go onto the next area. Misery followed her wherever she went, but at least she was currently holding the WWF Women's championship again.

* * *

Taker had used that time, those 6 months, to get a surgery he had needed done. Tahlia being gone, knowing they were through, it had done something to him, changed something. He knew that the hole in his heart wasn't going to be filled with some miracle cure and time healing all wounds was true. He knew that better than most, but still… time was a slow bitch when she wanted to be. Gunner was… obviously sorry at what he had done when he realized just how badly he had hurt his Dad. Taker had forgiven him, obviously, but… it didn't change the fact that she was gone. He had also let the dye grow out, at Amanda's urging, knowing his hair needed a break from all the black. He was looking forward to returning to work, to the road. He loved his little family and his goddaughter, Abrianna and the little tyke seemed taken with him too, but it was time to get back on the road.

"Mark, I love you, but… you've put on some weight." He hadn't been in the gym as much as he probably should've been.

"I've earned it too, all that testin' those desserts you keep makin'." He snorted, busy packing his bag.

Gunner was sitting on his bed, watching and playing with the baby. "You miss her, Dad?"

He knew who Gunner was talking about and cleared his throat. "I got you, son." Every day.

* * *

Judgment Day 2000

Stepping out of the rental vehicle, Tahlia looked up at the building and could feel something in the air…a change. She didn't know what it was, but something big was going down today. From the moment she woke up in her hotel room and driving here, her insides wouldn't stop quaking. Tonight, she had a match for her title against Jacqueline and planned on walking out STILL the Women's champion. That wasn't what had her on edge though. Sliding a hand through her blood red hair – she'd gone back to her natural hair color and foregone the black – Tahlia grabbed her bag from the back and hoisted it over her shoulder, wearing black leggings with a colorful tunic, sunglasses over her eyes.

"Tahlia!"

"Hey Jackie." They bumped fists, becoming good friends throughout their feud for the title. "Ready for tonight?"

"Always, you know I love locking up with you. But tonight, I AM taking that title back."

She smirked, holding the title proudly over her shoulder. "We'll see, sister."

Nobody had known he was coming back save for Linda McMahon. It had all been set up and he, honestly, had been amazed that any member of the McMahon family would be willing to work with him again. Of course, it probably helped that Linda knew what the Undertaker could do when properly motivated and so inclined, like… help put her kid in the nuthouse. He knew Tahlia was kicking ass and taking names; he had been following the shows, getting information from his own sources. Black jeans, blue jean vest, leather duster… and his baby, his Harley. Tonight was gonna be good.

"Daddy's home." He rumbled, staring up at the arena with a smirk.

Lacing up her boots, Tahlia was in the zone and knew she was the match right before the 60-minute Iron Man Match between Triple H and The Rock for the WWF championship. That would be a classic to watch. Whether she liked them or not, they were outstanding athletes who could get it done in the ring. Her eyes caught the small montage with the child talking again – it had been playing repeatedly over the past several weeks, but nobody had a clue what they were about.

Shaking her head, she finished lacing up and stood up, looking in the full-length mirror with her title set on the bench beside her. Her attire was a one-piece black shimmery jumpsuit that had stars cut out on either side. She made sure it covered up the symbol on her hip, which she had contemplated tattooing over, but decided against it. It was a reminder not to get involved with someone she worked with ever again…a reminder of the pain and pleasure she'd endured while being with Taker.

Making himself comfortable in the bar across the street, Taker waited and bided his time with a beer. They were, of course, streaming the pay-per-view so he was able to see Tahlia's match against Jackie. She looked great, that outfit was… interesting and he noted that it also hid her brand. He idly wondered if she had it covered, or the scar tissue worked on since plastic surgery was amazing. She had improved even more in the ring, if that were possible and, as he finished his drink, he felt his heart and gut do a funny lurch. No, he had learned his lesson and that was he couldn't mix it up with coworkers ever again.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Throughout the 8 months since she'd been back on the road, Tahlia picked up some new moves and one of them was doing a suplex from the top rope. Then immediately standing up and delivering a brain buster, hooking the legs for the victory. Jackie had practiced it with her several times and it was executed flawlessly. Tahlia stumbled up to her feet, holding her back and held the title up, her body completely covered in sweat. The women were not just eye candy and she had proved it along with a choice select few in the women's locker room. Tahlia was a trailblazer, along with Jackie and the small circle of women who could actually take a beating in the ring like the men. Flipping over the top rope, she landed on her feet like a cat and waved 3 fingers at Jackie, who was still down in the ring slowly beginning to move. Once behind the curtain, she was immediately swept up in a big hug by Bradshaw and then Farooq, both congratulating her on a job well done.

"You better enjoy that title because, soon, I'm coming for it, Tahlia!" Stephanie sneered, walking past on the arm of her husband, Triple H, along with the rest of the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. She was going to pay for what happened to Shane.

Tahlia laughed, the sound bone-chilling as her amber eyes flashed at the Princess, patting her title. "Come get it, Princess, IF you can." Snorting, she turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway with her championship, heading straight to her locker room.

"Honey, you best watch your ass because if she does 'come and get it', she's bringing all those asshats with her." Bradshaw warned flatly, watching the McMahon-Helmsley Faction with disgust before following Tahlia.

Sometimes, he missed being part of the Ministry. Back then people feared and respected them. Of course, these days, pulling that kind of stuff got you prison time since technology was making leaps and bounds, making it harder to do some of the more… unsavory things they all had.

"If you think any of those assholes scare me, you don't know me very well, Shaw." Tahlia remarked, walking down the hallway with him and grabbed a bottled water from one of the many buckets of ice set out for the wrestlers, chugging half of it down.

They parted ways as Tahlia went to the dressing room to change and leave, ready to head back to the hotel. Maybe she would get a workout in, depending on how her body felt once the adrenaline wore off. The main event was underway and it would be over an hour long, so she decided to get a quick shower and dress while the first half happened. When she emerged 20 minutes later, wearing black jeans and a dark blue tank top, Tahlia sat in the metal folding chair and proceeded to watch the rest of the match.

Towards the end of the sixty minutes, that promo of little girls showed again :

 _As I lay me down to sleep – lay me down  
_ _I pray my soul is mine to keep  
_ _And never step outside this bed - never  
_ … _into all the evil  
_ _Now back from the dead._

His Harley, amplified with some mini-speakers, roared to life and he went out.

 _He's Here_

The look on the McMahon's faces was priceless and inwardly, he was grinning. Even with the new look, the less evil attire, he still inspired fear, and that was good. It was time to remind these fucks that evil never died, it just slept, and waited.

"HOLY SHIT, ROOQ, LOOK!"

Amber eyes widened as Tahlia watched the man she'd left 8 months ago roar to the ring on a beautiful motorcycle. Taker was completely different…from head to toe. He was absolutely gorgeous. Long black leather trench coat, blue jean sleeveless shirt, black skintight jeans, black and white bandana around his head with his…auburn red hair pulled back in a tight tail at the nape of his neck. Tahlia could not take her eyes off the monitor, completely ignoring Bradshaw and Farooq barging into her locker room. Taker dismantled the entire Faction, resulting in The Rock being disqualified and Triple H walked away with the championship. When he rolled his eyes in the back of his head into the camera, Tahlia felt her heart skip a beat and ignite with a spark of life. He was back. Taker had returned to the WWF to raise hell with a new gimmick and the company would never be the same again.

"Tali…"

"I'm fine." That was a flat lie.

The show had ended with Undertaker looking at the ring and The Rock being pissed at being screwed out of the title because of his interference. It was time to leave and head back to the hotel as Tahlia shouldered her bag, keys in hand and walked out of her dressing room toward the exit.

Tahlia didn't make it very far because the hallways were filling up more than usual as people waited for the Undertaker to return backstage. They heard the motorcycle before actually seeing it. He was still the Deadman, still the Undertaker; he was just a different incarnation of that character. A little more Mark thrown in. He noted the blocked hall and cut the ignition, staring at everyone from behind his sunglasses. He could see Ron and John both staring over heads, both men smiling broadly and nodded at them. Then, as if Moses had parted the seas, people stepped back. He seen her looking ready to leave and lowered the shades, staring at her over the rims.

What the hell was she supposed to do? He was staring holes through her and Tahlia didn't know how to feel about it. No! She wouldn't go down that road with him again. Nodding her head once at him, no words had to be said between them as she walked out of the arena, fighting every urge inside of her body to go back and jump in his arms. The cool air was welcoming as she arrived at her rental, tossed her title and bag in the back before sliding behind the wheel. Avoiding Taker like the plague was on her immediate agenda. Just because he was back didn't mean they couldn't co-exist. If he left her alone, everything would be fine. Peeling out of the parking lot, Tahlia headed straight for the hotel and cursed when she felt the wetness on her cheeks, touching them. She started crying the moment she was out of the arena, refusing to shed a single tear in front of her peers and co-workers, especially Taker.

Taker wanted to go chase her down. He'd chase her down on his motorcycle, snatch her ass up, and they'd ride off somewhere and… and that's where his fantasy ended. They had made a break of it, broken away from each other. It wouldn't work, they had known that then. What had changed? Nothing, besides the fact that she now had a career all her own, a proper one. She wasn't in a group and surrounded by his reputation. She had made it on her own. That's what had changed and he didn't need to go messing it up for her or himself. Cursing under his breath, he felt John pulling him off his bike.

"Scratch the paint and I'll kill you." He threatened in a growl.

"I can't believe you're back! Sumbitch!" He glanced at Ron, who nodded and disappeared after Tahlia.

* * *

A knock on her hotel room door a half an hour after she got there didn't surprise Tahlia. "What do you want, Rooq?" She let him inside, closing the door and folded her arms in front of her chest, wearing a black robe and sat down on the bed.

"Now you know I had to come check on you." Ron thought of her as a little sister and sat on the bed beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. "I'm fine. If this is about Taker, I'm glad he's back and kicking ass. That doesn't mean we have to speak to each other though. I'll go on doing my thing and he can do his." There was no reason to converse because all it would wind up causing is more heartbreak.

Ron didn't buy what she said for a second. "You still love him, Tali. And judging by the way he looked at you tonight, he's not over you either."

"Tough, it won't work between us." She couldn't tell him why either because she'd vowed not to mention Gunner to anyone in the company and kept it. "Shit fell apart between us for a reason. And yes, I do love him and I will always love him, but it's not enough."

Sighing, Ron hated hearing the pain in her voice and kissed her forehead. "If you need me, you know where to find me or John or both of us. Okay?"

Nodding, Tahlia watched him walk out of her room and laid back on the bed, shutting her eyes trying to think of anything except Taker.

* * *

The last place he had wanted to be was in a bar with Bradshaw, mostly because the man was nosy as all hell. Taker was nursing a beer, keeping one eye on the door, the other on John.

"She never said what happened, just… that things fell apart." John was trying to get some information out of his friend. He had thought Taker and Tahlia had been it for each other. They had been in love and perfect together, craziness and all. "What happened?"

"Things fell apart." He grunted, ignoring the exasperated look he got. He had known Tahlia wouldn't say a word about Gunner and felt appreciation for that welling up in him.

"But how?" Bradshaw had known this man a long time and he could tell there was a lot more to the story. Tahlia had kept the truth hidden and he'd be damned if he let his longtime friend do the same. "There's a reason she came back and left you. Things just don't 'fall apart', Deadman. You two were inseparable. Hell, you even bought her a goddamn ring and basically proposed to her! So how the hell do you go from bein' in love on the road to goin' home and everythin' falls apart? It doesn't add up." He took a shot of Jack, pushing one toward Taker. "You gotta shoot straight with me, man. Because she's hurtin' as much as you are and I hate seein' people that are close to me in pain. You gotta make this right, somehow. She loves you, she admitted that to both me and Ron, but she said love isn't enough and I wanna know why."

"Because John, sometimes love just isn't enough and you'll leave it at that or else we'll have a problem." Taker had drained that beer and was pushing himself up from the table. "She told you what she wanted to tell you and I'm telling you the same. Let it go and mind your own goddamn business."

Tahlia was a touchy subject.

* * *

It'd been a week since Taker returned to the WWF and Tahlia did everything in her power to avoid him. Her matches were usually at the top of the hour of Raw, so afterwards she stayed holed up in her dressing room until the show ended and then left. If he was at the end of the show, she ducked out before it ended, not giving a damn if it was against the rules. However, she rarely missed a segment and enjoyed the fact he'd gone straight after the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, making their lives miserable. Waking up at 6 AM, Tahlia dressed in her usual workout clothes and headed out to get it out of the way. The hotel they stayed in had an indoor gym, so she wouldn't have to leave to find one in the city they were in. Walking in, she dropped her bag and went straight for the bag, slipping her gloves on. Today, she'd work on her boxing and kickboxing to strength her arms and legs. Tomorrow would be cardio and thighs.

"Whoa, what the fuck, man?!" Taker had been behind that bag, contemplating what would happen if he punched it off its hook when it had swung violently at him. He had caught it and poked his head around, frowning. Leave it to him to come down at the ass crack of day thinking to avoid her only to get her beating him up. He was in a pair of workout pants and shoes, having forgone the shirt. His hair was back, braided, and he also had a pair of gloves on. His eyes raked over her, noting she was more fit than she had been 8 months ago.

Fate was out to bite her on the backside. The bag was long enough to nearly touch the floor, so she didn't see him behind the bag. What the hell was he doing up this early? Since when was Taker an early riser? Gunner had probably gotten him in the habit of getting him up early, especially with school. "I didn't see you there." She muttered, feeling incredibly awkward and knew that sounded lame. Very lame. She was an idiot. There were two choices: She could run like a coward or finally face him and at least welcome him back to the company. God, he looked so different from the Lord of Darkness she grew to love, but he was still the same man deep down. She knew that hair dye and clothes didn't change who a person was on the inside.

"Okay let's just get this over with. Hi, how are you? I'm fine. Welcome back. That about covers it, right? Right, okay. You enjoy the bag and I'm gonna go anywhere but here." Backing up, Tahlia grabbed her bag and headed for the exit, cursing herself mentally for being stupid.

What the fuck? No, no, no! She wasn't pulling that crap! There was too much history between them, too many feelings and unresolved issues. She wasn't going to have a dialogue, without his input, and then bail on him like some coward. Before Tahlia could get too far, Taker reached out and took her by the arm, pulling her right back.

"I don't think so, darlin'." He drawled, not about to show how irritated, and potentially hurt, he felt.

They were treading on dangerous ground, especially since this man was half naked in front of her. Why couldn't he wear a shirt? Did he enjoy tormenting her? Avoiding him had been her only plan and she figured getting up this early to workout would've helped fulfill that. Tahlia didn't want to see him or hear his voice or feel his touch on her arm or look into his gorgeous emerald eyes she often dreamt about. She did her best to keep it together, to hold her emotions in and slowly slid his hand from her arm.

"What do you want, Taker?" She asked quietly, resigned to her fate and clasped her hands in front of her. Even after all this time, Tahlia still couldn't deny him anything he wanted and she wondered briefly if that would ever change.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"A little more than a one-sided dismissal would be nice." He said flatly, noting the resignation on her face and frowned. "So, even after everything, this is it? We can't even have a civil moment?"

Taker thought they'd be able to… they had broken bodies and minds together, so he figured that would allow them to at least have something. He was right. Shame coursed through her as Tahlia lowered her eyes from him, trying to keep her emotions in check. When she felt she could look at him without crying, her eyes rose up to meet his again.

"You're right. You're absolutely right…I'm sorry."

They did have a ton of history between them and, if they couldn't be together, that didn't mean she had to completely ignore or avoid him. He was the Undertaker for Christ sakes! A man she loved and couldn't have, but also a legend of this sport and the cornerstone of WWF.

"I just don't know what to say to you. I didn't hit you with the bag, did I?"

"I caught it, it's fine." That was better and he let go of her, pretty sure she wouldn't try running off again. "When'd you learn to hit like that?" He remembered her having a decent punch, but… obviously she was branching out, toning up, strengthening. And here he had gone and put on the weight. He grinned, it was amusing. "You look good, Tahlia."

"Practice makes perfect. You taught me that." Tahlia reminded him, a half smile crossing her slightly reddened face. His compliment was the culprit. "You don't look so bad yourself, Taker."

Actually, he looked delicious; Tahlia could tell the downtime did wonders for him. It was good to talk to him again, to hear his voice, even though it hurt her heart. She'd put layers upon layers around her heart over the past 8 months and in the span of a couple minutes, he'd already broken through most of it. That was just the type of man he was.

"I've been working out every day since I came back. I box and kickbox every other day and alternate with cardio and weight training. My thighs too, can't forget those." She followed him back over to the boxing bag and dropped hers to the floor, once again feeling that magnetic attraction to him. Nothing had changed; she still loved him as much as the day she walked out on him.

Those thighs, those delicious thighs. He was kind of missing the curves, she had streamlined herself. "Yeah, all that hard work shows."

He moved aside, giving her room and decided he'd continue with his own workout. They could do this. Have a friendship, or at least be polite to each other and not spend all their time avoiding each other. That was impossible. They worked in the same damn company. He loved her, god help him, he did. But… they knew it wouldn't work, at least then. He doubted much had changed.

If they were going to be friends, if he wanted to do this, Tahlia would try her best to make it work. There were two punching bags, so he took one while she had the other. No other words were said as both focused on their workouts. She knew Taker had to work off some of that homecooked food Amanda made. The woman was a damn good cook, even she admitted that. Tahlia didn't dare speak Gunner's name or mention anything about him because he was none of her business. That was Taker's family; she was just his co-worker and nothing more. Several hours later, Tahlia was ready for a shower and something to eat, looking over at a sweaty Taker. The way it glistened on his slightly tanned skin…Tahlia had to look away and dabbed her forehead with a towel, squatting to unzip her bag, put the towel inside and zipped it back up, preparing to leave.

Taker wasn't as sly about looking at her and openly admired his ex-girlfriend, his ex-almost-fiancée. He was a man, he'd openly appreciate a fine woman, though he had yet to see one that made him look twice like she still did. "You need a shower, darlin'," He drawled, draping his own towel around his neck, ignoring the rivulet of sweat that ran down his chest and past his BSK Pride tattoo, disappearing underneath the waistband of his dangerously low hanging pants.

She made the mistake of looking up at him, only her eyes averted to that little drop of sweat on his abdomen and Tahlia had to forcefully tear her eyes from him. This man would be the death of her – her complete and total undoing. "So do you."

Smirking, Tahlia hoisted her bag over her shoulder and turned around, only to collide into him. The tension between them was thick and filled the entire room, their eyes remaining locked. Something had to be done…she had to say something, anything.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" That was NOT what she expected herself to say, but it'd been the first thing to pop into her mind that wasn't sexual. "I mean it's still early, so maybe we can find a diner or something…" She was really out of practice with this, not having a boyfriend or man in her life, besides John and Ron, since Taker. "I mean unless you don't want to and that's fine…" Rambling! She was RAMBLING now! "Forget it, stupid idea…"

"Sure." He was starving and the way she was stuttering and stammering was amusing. She was… cute. "I'm hungry enough I could eat you, darlin', twice." His voice had dropped to an amused, husky rumble. "Meet you in the lobby in 15? Give us both time to clean up." If she bailed on him… he might take it personally.

After that comment, there was NO way she was going out to breakfast or having any kind of meal with him. Absolutely not! "Right, see you then."

She walked out and then bolted up to her room as fast as she could, every part of her body ignited from his words. He could eat her twice? The shower went from hot to ice cold in a matter of seconds. All Tahlia wanted to do was pin him to the floor and give him a tongue bath with all that sweat. She bounced her head off the shower wall several times, groaning and tried pushing Taker out of her mind. Room service would have to do for today because, until the show, she wasn't stepping foot out of her hotel room for fear of running into Taker again.

When she bailed on him, Taker was not surprised at all. He wasn't pleased, but not surprised. He supposed, after everything that had happened between them, he should have expected it. Things couldn't be normal between them because they had never had 'normal'. It had been master and minion. Then it had been something else entirely. Their normalcy had been tampered with by his own cock blocking, relationship destroying, son.

Though, if he were honest, the experience had been good for Gunner as the kid had seen the damage he had caused and grown up just a bit afterwards. Not that it had changed anything. It wasn't like he could just ring Tahlia up and say 'hey, my kid pulled his head out of his ass, come on home', because they hadn't been at that point. Taker had done it all backwards, promising her a future he hadn't been sure he could provide. Well… he'd have to start over. Smirking, he went out for breakfast by himself. He'd let her hide, for now, but… he had warned her, he'd take it personally.

* * *

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Getting beaten down by Stephanie and Tori definitely wasn't on her top 10 list of favorite moments. Tahlia could easily take Stephanie, but Tori did have some athletic ability. It was just a shame they made her X-Pac's slut. And she let her know it before the bitch clocked her in the face with a microphone, gaining the upper hand. Tahlia laughed at Stephanie screaming at her about her brother and the damage she'd inflicted on him.

"Mmm…" She moaned out in satisfaction, only to receive a slap across the face for her troubles.

When they were finished, Tahlia was a crumpled mess in the ring and Stephanie screamed at her husband, Triple H, to finish the job on her brother's behalf. Tahlia was dragged up by her hair and just as Hunter was about to perform the pedigree on her, the lights suddenly went out following by one tolling of a bell.

 _Deadman Walking_

With a bloody nose, Tahlia was shoved to the side against the far corner right into Road Dogg's arms as Undertaker roared down the ramp on his motorcycle, coming to her aid.

"Back to save your bitch?" Hunter snarled, knowing well he had been the target at Judgment Day. Apparently, him marrying into the McMahons had put a giant bullseye on his ass and that was fine by him. He was the Game.

"Back to beat one down." Taker replied in a low growl, not even looking in Tahlia's direction. He didn't break his stare down with Hunter until Hunter finally looked at Stephanie. He followed the other man's stare. "Looks like a peach. We've destroyed one McMahon… I bet she's a screamer."

"Oh you-" He lunged, attacking.

He nailed Hunter right in the forehead. Contrary to what he had said, he had come back to save his woman.

"And we'll be fucking happy to destroy HER!" Tahlia spat out from the corner, elbowing Road Dogg in the face and nailed him between the legs.

When X-Pac came at her, she ducked and delivered a clothesline that turned him inside out, her upper body strength a lot better than it used to be. While Taker hammered Hunter in the corner, Tahlia snapped her head and lethal deadly amber orbs onto Stephanie and Tori's retreating forms. She stumbled to the ropes, leaning against them and did the cut-throat motion, pointing at both women. They were TOAST when Tahlia got her hands on them.

"Fuck…" She coughed, holding her side and looked up at Taker, both of them the only ones standing in the ring. "Thank you." She mouthed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her over the roaring thunderous crowd and touched her nose, scowling at the blood.

Oh yeah, Stephanie and Tori were living on borrowed time.

"Save it." He ordered, his eyes fastened on those retreating cowards. "You don't need to thank me, darlin'."

As if he wouldn't come save her, especially when it came to anything McMahon related. They had a giant hard-on for Tahlia and revenge. Shane still had some issues from his understanding. Stepping back, he raised Tahlia's arm in the air, pointing at her. If there was one woman in this business who had his respect, it was her.

"Did you HEAR THEM? Me, it's all about me!"

"You should be so lucky…" Hunter spat, wiping blood away from under his nose.

She smiled despite the hurt ribs from Tori's heels, nodding and narrowed her eyes into the camera, breathing heavily. Stephanie would regret the day ever messing with her and trying to take what was rightfully hers – the WWF Women's championship. Tahlia walked over, taking the title and held it in the air before flipping over the top rope, waited on Taker to do the same and walked to the back with him. If they had to team up again to face the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, so be it.

"Holy shit, do you hear the crowd out there?!" Bradshaw demanded when they came through the curtain, immediately cupping Tahlia's face to survey the damage of her nose. "Just a small cut inside."

"I know."

Tahlia shoved him away playfully, shaking her head and didn't bother going to the trainer to get checked out. All she had to do was stick a cotton ball up there until the bleeding subsided, which it already had. Before Taker could walk away, Tahlia stopped him by grabbing his arm, his eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you." Yes, she did have to thank him because he didn't have to come save her, even though he was currently feuding with the Faction anyway. "I owe you one."

He held up two fingers. "Two, darlin', you owe me two."

Taker hadn't missed the way John had gotten all up in Tahlia's business, wondering just what that was about. His emerald eyes flashed acid, narrowing, as he replayed the conversation he had with the other man over in his head from the other night. John had seemed abnormally interested in Tahlia's love life and he wondered if he needed to snap Shaw's neck. The green-eyed jealousy monster rarely ever got him, but tonight… he felt like its bitch.

"I'll see you later." He slapped John on the shoulder in passing, cracking his neck.

Bailing on him for breakfast a week ago…Tahlia sighed heavily, watching him stalk away and had no idea what that was about, not caring. Bradshaw offered to walk her to her dressing room and she declined, waving him off. There was nothing romantic going on between her and John. He was a good friend and nothing more, same with Ron. They were like her brothers and if she knew what Taker had been thinking, she would've laughed in his face. Like she would ever screw ex-Ministry members after the Lord of Darkness? Walking into her dressing room, Tahlia quickly showered and changed before heading out to go to the hotel.

"Mother fuckers!" She hissed, spotting her rental car spray painted in green with all four of her tires slashed. "Fucking bitches!"

Kicking the car, Tahlia slammed her balled up fists on the hood of it and slid her nails down the paint, actually putting marks into it. They were going to pay. All of them. The vengeful bitch would be making a return.

"Suck it, Ministry bitch!" Hunter screamed out a window as their limousine rolled by, laughing his ass off. "Ministry whore, let your boyfriend know he's next!"

"Skank!" Stephanie's shrill voice emerged next as she and Tori appeared in the sunroof. "Enjoy MY belt!"

"Honey, those goddamn vultures are going to make you miserable as fuck from here on out." Jackie said, walking up alongside Tahlia cautiously, frowning when she seen the damage. "Jesus… I'll give you a ride."

"They have NO idea who they're messing with." Her voice was low and haunted laced with anger. Unbridled anger. "Don't worry about me, Jackie. I'll find my own way."

Stalking away from her, Tahlia walked away from the arena with bag and belt in hand, daring anyone to screw with her. The fire in her amber eyes was lit…Ministry bitch, huh? She was going to show them who the bitches were at the next show. Right now, she wanted to get back to the hotel, eat and then start planning on how best to destroy Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley from the inside out. A cruel smirk curved her lips as cold bone-chilling laughter flowed out of her mouth. Did Vince forget what she and the Ministry did to his son?

Well his daughter was next on the axing list.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Tahlia did not return to her hotel room as soon as Taker had expected. He had gotten in, because he could, and made himself comfortable in a chair after helping himself to the bar. She had changed up her taste in hotels, it was… nice, he supposed. Taker idly wondered if she was out with Bradshaw, conjecturing just how he should murder his friend. Probably quick and painless, they were friends after all.

"You are late." He informed her when she walked in.

"Yeah…I had to walk from the arena because those jack wagons decided to destroy my rental." Tahlia was pissed, it was written all over her face and in her tone. She threw her bag against the wall and kicked her shoes off, throwing them against it harshly as well. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She was not in the mood for this, walking over to the mini bar to pour herself a much-needed shot of Jack Daniels. All she could think about was strangling that McMahon bitch and making her life a living miserable hell just like Shane. Tahlia suddenly tossed the tumbler against the wall, the liquor splattering all over and tore her hands through her hair. The last time she'd been this livid was the night she had to lay down for Sable…and boy did that slut ever pay for it too.

He was guessing the jack wagons in question were the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, pondering just what exactly she had done to provoke their ire outside of breathing. He figured Vince would have warned Stephanie off. Hell, even Hunter knew better since he had been in the Corporation during that time. It seemed dipping his dick in gold pussy had made him bold as brass.

"Come here." He rumbled, gesturing her over to him. When she didn't move, he sighed and pushed himself up, walking over to her. "Calm down, Tahlia."

"Don't tell me to calm down." His voice had always been her calming agent, the one thing that brought her back from sheer and utter rage. "I – damn it…"

Shutting her eyes, Tahlia felt his hands on her shoulders and leaned back against him, her hold on the bar loosening. Her shaking had stopped as well and her entire body relaxed. Taker had to do this a couple times with her when they were together to calm her down and stop her from doing something she'd regret later, especially at Sable's beach house they'd broken into. Slowly, she felt him turn her around to face him and her hardened gold eyes had turned into molten gold.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a softer tone, placing her hands against his shirt covered chest.

"Well, originally, the plan was to harass the fuck out of you for bailing on me over breakfast." He said thoughtfully, reminding her of her fail and smirked when she rolled her eyes. "Then, I was going to ask you nosy questions," About her relationship with Bradshaw. "But now… now I think I'll just sit here with you and we'll sort out what we're going to do about those fuckin' punks."

"What kind of nosy questions?"

Tahlia eyeballed him suspiciously, folding her arms in front of her chest. Something was up with him earlier that night at the arena, after he saved her from the Faction. Tahlia didn't think anything of it…until now. However, she wanted to come up with a plan to destroy the Faction as well, knowing infiltration was out of the question this time around. Everyone knew her as the Ministry's bitch…Tahlia turned around to take a shot of Jack Daniels straight from the bottle and walked past Taker to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside her.

"Get comfortable and tell me what's going through your mind, Deadman."

Comfortable was peeling off the denim vest, removing his boots, letting his hair down and reclining on the bed with Tahlia, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had brought the bottle and set it on the nightstand, figuring they both might need more than one. "Well, darlin'…" He was considering it, having only toyed with ideas; nothing had been concrete. "Why don't we send Stephanie off with Shane?"

Two McMahons with mental damage? He started laughing at the thought. Vince would stroke out. Tahlia smirked, loving the way Taker's evil mind worked and turned on her side to face him, eyes gleaming.

"You have my undivided attention." They went over a few scenarios, marriage definitely wouldn't be happening, but there were other ways to break a person. Spiritually, emotionally, mentally…physically was a given, but Tahlia wanted her to REMEMBER this for the rest of her life the same way her brother did. "By the way, Hunter did give me a message for you. He said, 'tell your boyfriend he's next' – he actually screamed it at me." She snorted, taking another swig of Jack Daniels and laid her head on the pillow instead of leaving it propped up. "Now then, what was going on with you at the arena tonight? You seemed…peeved and I know it was more than just the Faction attacking me."

Hunter was an idiot and he'd be paying the price for his idiocy, Taker decided right then and there. Hell, why not go to war? Might be fun, he had been gone a long time and let the dragon sleep. Maybe it was time he woke up and reminded them all why the name Undertaker was spoken with reverence.

"What's going on with you and Shaw?" He asked finally, deciding to just get down to it. "Friends, lovers, nothing at all?"

Whether it was the alcohol consumed or his bluntness, Tahlia burst out laughing and rolled to lay on her side, staring up at the ceiling. "Oh Taker…" She sounded thoroughly amused and sat up in bed, turning her head to stare down at him. "Shaw and I are friends. He's actually one of my only friends, him and Ron. They're my brothers and, besides, they're both taken. Don't get me wrong, Shaw is a good-looking guy, but he's not my cup of tea." She swallowed down another shot of Jack Daniels and moved her blood red hair to lay over her left shoulder. "Anything else, Judgy?"

"Damn right I'm judgy," He snorted, refilling her shot glass and his own. "There's a bro code, you know. Had to make sure I didn't need to beat his ass for violating it." Killing him more likely. His mood had improved greatly now that he knew what was what. Taker reached out to run his fingers through her hair. "Been wanting to ask… what's up with the red?" He remembered the purple and missed it.

"If you recall, my hair was this color when you abducted me and brought me into the Ministry." Tahlia reminded him, not minding his fingers gliding through her hair.

She'd added the purple streaks after being fully accepted and initiated into the Ministry. After leaving him in Texas with his son, Tahlia had decided to stop with the black and reverted to the blood red. The black signified her time with the Ministry and, at the time, she didn't want any reminders of Taker. It was bad enough she was branded permanently with his symbol and she had thought about covering it up with a tattoo, but didn't.

"Don't like it?"

"Yeah was – emphasis on was." He had liked the black, the purple had been a bonus. Taker remembered her from before the Ministry. Fierce, savage, and more, but she hadn't been doing so well on her own. Backstage politics had gotten their hooks in her, simply because she was too good to lay down and lose like a good little bitch. McMahon had royally messed that one up.

"Right, I changed it because black fit better with the Ministry." It was her turn to finger a strand of his hair, leaning over him a little and looked up into his eyes. "And what about you, Judgy? Why did you change your hair color?" Because she enjoyed the black immensely, even though this was his natural color. How did she know that? It was the same color of hair his son had.

"Woman, getting with you was the worst thing in the world for my hair," He informed her with a snort. Called Judgy, again. He hoped that didn't stick. "I stopped… uh," He scratched the tip of his nose, took a shot and shrugged. "I had to get weekly hot oil treatments, just to keep the damage at a minimum." Because Taker had been perming, way early 90s or dying his hair for about a decade now, which took a toll. "When we were together, I stopped." Because nobody needed to know the Lord of Darkness went to a salon and it took too much time away from her. "Had to start over."

Once again, they did the same thing without realizing it and Tahlia had to take another shot, feeling a buzz finally starting to come on. "I know what you mean." In more ways than one. She had to start completely over, work her way up the WWF Women's ladder until she beat Jackie for her title. "I never thought I'd say this, but…you look better without the black. You look more in your element with the auburn hair and blue jeans." His backside looked amazing in those jeans along with his powerful thighs. They clung to him like a second skin…Tahlia had to stop her train of thought right there before it dove right into the gutter. "I'm sorry about bailing on you last week for breakfast. That was childish of me."

"Damn straight it was. I even waited for you." He remarked, rolling out of the bed and stretched. "I'll let you make it up to me darlin', don't you worry about that. Just focus on what we're going to be doing to those fucks." Taker was heading back to his hotel room; it was time to call it a night before either of them got too comfortable.

Don't go. Stay. Those were the words she wanted to say to him, but her mind kept reminding her why she'd left him in the first place. They would never work out because of his son. Taker had to put his son first and the boy despised her. Her heart had already been mangled, twisted and abused too many times in her relationship with Taker. Teaming up together and being friends…it had to be enough for her. She had to find a way to move on and nodded back at him.

"Okay." What else was Tahlia supposed to say to him? She didn't bother with the shot glass and drank straight from the bottle, planning on getting rip-roaring drunk alone. "Sweet dreams, Taker." Standing, she stared out the window and had her back turned to him, the bottle clenched in her hand.

Leaving Tahlia was the hardest thing he had to do. No, second hardest. The first had been letting her leave him the first time. Sighing, he stepped out and let the door close behind him, glimpsing back and had to stop himself from raising his hand to knock and demand… Hell, he didn't even know anymore. Friends… and partners as they took down the Faction, that was it. It would have to be enough.

"Night darlin'." He muttered, raking a hand through his hair and walked away.

* * *

"Okay Tahlia, give us a smile with the title, hmm?"

Sighing, Tahlia posed with the title and did as she was told, giving a smirk in the camera. That was the closest to a smile they would get. She wasn't eye candy and never would be. In her mind and heart, she was a professional wrestler and proved it every time she stepped in the ring to defend her title. It wasn't a surprise to find out Vince had signed a match with her against Stephanie for the Women's championship at the next pay-per-view. Before then, she would inflict as much pain -emotional, mental and physical- so she would be easy pickings for their match. She just had to figure out how to do it, how to break the Princess down to nothing.

"How about a pose with us both? Sell our big fight, hmm?"

Stephanie McMahon strode on set with a wicked smile. She knew well Tahlia couldn't touch her outside of that ring. Vince was minding his P's and Q's and making sure things were by the book, hoping to avoid Shane 2.0 apparently. Well, she wasn't Shane and there would be no falling in 'love' with this psycho bitch.

"Keeping my belt warm for me?"

"No, I'm keeping MY belt nice and toasty for ME. And the only way you're gonna beat me is if you have HER help along with the rest of your squad." Tahlia was never afraid to speak her mind and stepped up to Stephanie, towering over her by a few inches. It was nice to be able to look down at the McMahon whore. "You better think long and hard before going down this road with me, Steph. You saw what happened to your precious brother…and Sable. Imagine the possibilities of what I can do to you." Amber eyes flashed demonically, a wicked laugh flowing out of her mouth.

Tori didn't like that look in Tahlia's eyes and pulled her friend away, shaking her head. "Save it for the pay-per-view. Just leave her alone for now." She would NEVER forget what happened to Shane McMahon as long as she lived.

Tahlia smiled viciously, not realizing the photographer had taken several snapshots of her and Stephanie face-to-face.

"That's a wrap!"

"Yeah, well… I'm not Shane and I'm not Sable." Stephanie stated arrogantly, once she had recovered from her initial fear, egotism taking over and anger.

How dare that slut talk to her like that? Didn't she know things had changed? Her Daddy, bless him, had lost some of his nerve, some of his spine after what had happened to Shane. It had been all too easy for her and Hunter to conspire, then to coax Vince into their plans. Now she just needed to squash a Ministry whore and everything would fall into place, with that belt around HER waist.

Tahlia laughed evilly, shouldering the title securely. "You're right about that. They had half a brain and you, my dear Princess whore, do NOT. Have fun with your fantasies because that's all they'll ever be – fantasies."

Backing down the hallway, Tahlia left her red-faced and shrieking while Tori had to plug her ears with her fingers. She had been hand chosen by the Undertaker, the master of mind games, so did Stephanie really think her idle threats would work? Snorting, Tahlia felt almost insulted and walked into the changing room, knowing she would have to have eyes in the back of her head from here on out. Stephanie would be out for blood and so was Tahlia.

* * *

"Dear God, Stephanie, leave it alone…" Vince ordered when his daughter came shrieking at him about Tahlia, wondering why he couldn't just have a moment's peace. "You saw what she did to your brother."

"I'm not Shane. Besides, I know what she and the Undertaker did with help and they don't have that anymore." Stephanie argued, folding her arms over her chest. "They don't have their little cult anymore, and the Undertaker… well, he had surgery not too long ago. It's nothing my husband and his… toys can't handle."

Vince could only imagine the wrath he'd be on the receiving end of if Hunter broke the Undertaker with a sledgehammer, paling.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

If Stephanie thought for a second they didn't have help, they were sadly – SADLY – mistaken. When Taker returned to the road, he reconciled with Kane and they had started traveling together. Whatever their differences, they were still brothers in the end. Then there was the Acolytes, her boys, who thought of her as a little sister and wouldn't hesitate to help her out in a second. They were about to come to her aid with the Faction, but Taker had beaten them to the punch. Tahlia and Taker also had another plan in mind, already making the necessary phone calls. The Faction wouldn't know what hit them once their plan came to fruition; everything she was about to go through would be worth it in the end.

Taker became aware that the Faction was out for blood and an all-out war when he stepped out of an arena one night and was jumped by Hunter and his three little bitches. Hunter had been swinging a sledgehammer and Taker only just avoided having his hip smashed, which could've ended his career. Apparently, they really wanted him to lose his temper and go medieval on their asses. And then… then he found out the depths that Stephanie and Tori were hitting in their harassment of Tahlia. All the planning and reforming old alliances was about to come in handy.

After Taker's attack, that prompted everyone to start traveling together as a unit, nobody going anywhere alone. Tahlia was against it at first because of her history with Taker, but after the Faction's attack on him, her insecurities were tossed out the window. The motels they stayed at were on the outskirts, nobody wanting to stay in the ritzy hotels Vince had the WWF Superstars in. Kane in one room, the Acolytes, Edge and Christian and Taker and Tahlia in another. She refused to let him stay alone after the attack, worried it would happen again. Tahlia would never admit it, but she was protective of the man she still loved and refused to let anything happen to him.

The more she tried pulling that mother hen bullshit, the more pissed off he got. It was wrong. He knew it was. She was still somewhat skittish around him, for whatever reasons outside of their romantic history. Knowing she was insisting on them sharing a room, with double beds…knowing she was right there within arm's reach, but he couldn't have her, was driving him crazy.

"No." Taker growled, glaring down at the single, full bed, wondering what the hell had gone wrong. "Christ…" He was in HELL.

Sharing a room hadn't been easy for either of them, but Tahlia made it work somehow. "Take the bed."

She was too tired to argue with him, at her wit's end after the hellacious trip here. First, the rental vehicle had a flat, which Kane had to help him with and that put them behind in their schedule. The show wasn't until tomorrow so, luckily, they could sleep in, but Taker did not look happy with the fact the motel hadn't gotten their reservation correct. And the worst part there wasn't a vacancy open throughout the city due to the WWF being in town. Taking her bag into the bathroom, Tahlia didn't bother closing the door and started her nightly ritual. She had a roll-out cot in her bag, bringing it just in case this ever happened and would sleep on that comfortably. It wouldn't be the first time she had to do it and Taker would have to deal with it.

His response was to sling his bag over his shoulder and storm out, letting the door close behind him. She could take the room and he'd bunk with his brother. It wasn't like he didn't need to have a chat with Kane anyway, about his fire issues and how best they could be utilized. He just couldn't take another night in a room with her, knowing he couldn't have her anymore.

Jumping at the sound of the door slamming shut, Tahlia rushed out of the bathroom and frowned, sinking down on the bed with her head in her hands. Did he think this was easy for her? Spending all this time with the man she loved, but couldn't have, destroyed little pieces of her every single day. Every night they had to share together. It killed her slowly not being with him, but she needed his help to bring down the Faction.

"Damn it!" She growled, taking her shoes off and tossed them against the wall harshly, not sure how much more agony she'd be able to withstand.

Kane, for all intents and purposes, had no problems bunking with his brother, but…it was a little weird at the same time. They had let the past go, both having a common enemy in the Faction, but Kane was still building his trust with Taker. When Taker began talking about his fire antics in his Corporation days, Kane smirked and knew exactly what big brother wanted him to do. It was time to get some payback on the Faction…a fiery payback.

Actually, what he wanted was for Kane to take hairspray along with a blowtorch and singe off both Stephanie and Tori's hair because he was tired of those whores running their mouths. Then… he wanted baby brother to gasoline a room and he'd bring those Factions fucks in, slam the door on his way out, and watch them barbecue. Taker was feeling vicious, pent up… he needed an outlet.

* * *

"DADDY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Vince groaned, not bothering to hide it while watching the DX bus…a very EXPENSIVE luxury bus, engulfed in flames.

Tahlia watched from a distance alongside Taker, Kane, Bradshaw, Farooq, Edge & Christian, amber eyes glowing demonically. This had been a great idea on Taker's part and the fact Kane wanted to help made it that much better. They wanted to destroy her rental vehicle, as well as the others, this was simply the best payback. Stephanie was screaming and shrieking like a banshee while Hunter cussed up a storm. Vince just simply stood there, shaking his head while the rest of DX stared slack-jawed. The show was over, the Faction had tried attacking Kane and Undertaker during a tag match, but that was until Tahlia, the Acolytes and the blonde brothers made the save. They made it known tonight this was officially war and there WOULD be casualties, which was why Tori was on her way to the hospital now, thanks to a chokeslam from Kane, her ex-lover.

Getting payback on Tori had been… well, Kane had felt a burden lift off his chest that he hadn't even known was there. Something had changed. He smirked, watching as firetrucks rushed the scene, shaking his head. Taker clapped his brother on the back, smirking wickedly.

"Nice." He growled approvingly. That would let those dicks know it was game on. The time of the McMahon-Helmsley Faction was done and over with.

And he did love a good game…

It had been discussed earlier that day where they would go on their days off since nobody could be split up right now. The Faction would be out for BLOOD after the destruction of their precious DX bus. Tahlia had been the one to bring up the mansion and Taker had agreed, though she wasn't sure how happy he was with the circumstances. After storming out of their room the previous night, Tahlia decided to keep as much distance from him as she could, which wasn't much given they were working together to destroy people.

The drive to Texas would be very interesting because they had rented a van to fit all of them. Since Taker was driving, Tahlia took the back of the van and played cards with the Acolytes to pass time, eventually falling asleep with her head on Bradshaw's shoulder. It wasn't until the early morning hours they arrived at the mansion as Tahlia's eyes slowly opened and she stepped out of the van, stretching her sore limbs, looking up at the masterpiece Taker owned. It was just as breathtaking as the first time she'd been here and saw it back in the Ministry Days. Grabbing her bag, along with the others, they all headed inside to start the day.

The first thing he did was excuse himself to call home, apologizing that he wouldn't be there to spend time with Gunner and give Sam and Amanda the time off like had been originally planned. He hadn't explained everything to them, but gave them enough information to know that he wasn't just off messing around before speaking with his son. Gunner asked several questions, most of them pertaining around Tahlia, and Taker didn't know how to reply to any of them. He knew Gunner felt remorse over what had happened, but that hadn't changed the outcome, and it couldn't change anything now.

This was going to be pure hell.

"Man, I'm hungry."

"Dude, I second the motion."

"I third it."

"Think this place is stocked?"

"One way to find out."

Tahlia wasn't going to sleep any time soon, having taken a nap in the van. She was ready to go for a while, not sleeping much these days. 4 hours max is what she needed. Surprisingly, the mansion was stocked full of food, so she began pulling stuff out from the cupboards and fridge, turning the small radio on a classic rock station.

"Go sit down mongrels, I'll let you know when breakfast is ready." She called over her shoulder, shooing them out of the kitchen and washed her hands before getting started. Luckily, her hair was pulled back in a braid, so she didn't have to mess with it. She turned up the radio a little more when Metallica came through the speakers.

"Bro, you got to remember, they were together for… forever, of course she's been here more than us."

"Yeah, you're right dude. She's probably been here so many times… like, she'll have a room, just for her."

"Think he still has that crazy maze out back?"

Shaking his head, Taker walked past the duo and into the kitchen. All he had to do was follow the sounds of Metallica, it always led him right to her. She was cooking. Of course, she was.

She had just cracked the final egg in the bowl and felt eyes on her, slowly looking up to see Taker watching her, flashing a warm smile. "The boys were complaining about being hungry, so I decided to whip up some breakfast."

Tahlia found her way around the kitchen easily and moved her head to the beat of the current song playing. They had stayed here a few times throughout the Ministry days and she'd cooked for all of them before…except Kane. When Taker joined her and just leaned against the counter to watch, Tahlia poured the eggs into the heated pan and turned halfway to face him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, running a finger along his bottom lip thoughtfully.

Had she gone back to New York, to that sweet condo with the bad pipes? He imagined she had. She had loved it there. Just another reason why they wouldn't work out. Taker had loved Texas too much to ever consider moving away. Stay at a vacation home, sure, but leave his beautiful state? No.

"Had to uh… make some calls home." She'd get that. No one else knew about his son, or his home life, not even his brother. Sure, he loved Kane, but baby brother was a psycho and if he had a break… nope, he wouldn't risk it.

"Of course."

Knowing Taker, he probably had a good woman at home who Gunner did accept and that made a wave of nausea roll over her. Would she ever get over him? Would she ever be able to move on? Eventually, but spending all this time with him in order to destroy the Faction wasn't helping matters any. It wasn't helping her move on. Maybe getting her backside handed to her by the Faction was better than this constant torture of being near him, but not with him. Tahlia wanted to ask how Gunner, Amanda and Sam were doing, but refrained because it was none of her business.

"What happened last night?" It was a question she couldn't stop herself from asking, moving the eggs around in the pan while they cooked. "You stormed out of the room without a word. Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No." That was a flat lie. "Just done with your mollycoddlin', woman." He even managed to make it sound playful. His pride wouldn't let him admit that he had missed her, that being even this close to her without being able to hold her, touch her, or kiss her was killing him slowly but surely. "Told you once, I got on fine long before you and I'll keep on being fine."

Taker was fine at lying and he crossed the kitchen to get into the fridge, helping himself to a cold beer. He loved his silent, but efficient housekeeper. She was only needed when he called, but when he did, she was always on top of it.

"Right, well when you can take on the Faction by your lonesome without nearly having your career ended, you let me know, Deadman."

Tahlia shot back cheekily, opening the oven to check the biscuits and nodded. He was drinking at 7 AM? Tahlia didn't know what to think about that, deciding to keep her opinion to herself and placed a few pieces bacon in the hot frying pan.

"Oh shit!" She jumped back when the grease popped back at her, letting out a soft laugh. "Gotta turn it down." Then she went back to flipping the meat in the pan.

"Nah, we both know I'd wind up making it personal," Such as attack their homes, their families, as if it wasn't already personal. As long as they could keep it sort of at work… or in that general area, all would be fine. "Maybe you should wear an apron, little Suzy Q." Before she set herself on fire, or got a grease burn.

Taker moved around her, conjecturing if he even had aprons here. He didn't wear them. Amanda did, but she had also never set foot in this house. Raising a slow brow at him, Tahlia shook her head emphatically and took the eggs off the burner, covering them with the lid.

"Don't even think about trying to give me an apron, Taker." Her tone held a playful warning. She would personally stick the tongs up his backside she currently used to flip the bacon. And smile while doing it. "I'm far from Suzie Q." That title belonged to Amanda. "Well, go on with your big bad self and make it personal then. Just watch out for the sledgehammer." She had found him outside of the arena that night and it scared her to death to see him flat on his back in the parking lot.

Now that had not been one of his finer moments and Taker didn't bother pointing out he had just said passed on that already. Those ass clowns had already made it personal and he wanted to know who had spilled the beans about the surgery he had done while away. Hunter had been targeting that area specifically.

"I probably looked like a giant, leather clad turtle that night." At the time, it hadn't been all that funny and Tahlia had genuinely appeared to be scared for him. In retrospect, however, he bet he looked hilarious.

"More like a tortoise, but yes, you did."

Tahlia hated that he made light of a situation that could've been severe. Hunter had barely missed his hip and it was only because her, along with Kane, had arrived on the scene to help. The Acolytes hadn't been far behind either. The blondes didn't join the fray until they were screwed out of the tag titles, which the New Age Outlaws of DX currently held.

"And I didn't find it one bit funny, Taker." She added sternly, checking on the biscuits again and nodded when the timer went off, wanting to make sure they were golden brown on top before taking them out. "It's not a joke when I walk out of the arena and see the man I…" She stopped herself, clearing her throat. "Never mind, just don't joke about it, okay? Breakfast is ready." Tossing the oven mitt on the counter, Tahlia went to go inform all the boys.

The man she what? Walked out on? Still loved? The man who had a jackass kid? Sighing, Taker took his beer and made his way out of the kitchen. He wasn't playing lost boy this morning. He was going to go to his room and pass the hell out. That had been a long drive on top of a long, long week of being physically assaulted and mentally tortured by an amber eyed woman with a haunting voice. An amber eyed woman that would not let him go to sleep without eating. She brought a plate up to him, setting it on the nightstand since he was in the shower and hoped he did eat. Then she went back downstairs to eat with the others, sharing laughs and memories being in the mansion.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Afterwards, everyone parted to either rest or venture around the mansion while Tahlia cleaned up the kitchen. She had to do something to keep her mind occupied or else she would end up going back upstairs to beg Taker to forgive her. No, he didn't want anything to do with her and made it clear with how he'd been treating her lately. Sighing, she ventured outside and looked up at the clear blue sky, staring at the maze he'd had her go through and knew this was only going to torture her further.

"Left…stay to the left…"

It'd been one of his first lessons he taught her during their sparring session after she'd knocked Dennis on his backside. Flashbacks of that night flowed through her mind the further into the maze she went until the opening she'd been searching for came into view, stepping out into the sunlit patio. The hot tub…the exquisite slice of heaven and where she'd shared her first kiss with Taker…under the water. Shutting her eyes, Tahlia walked past it and sat down on one of the lounge chairs out of the sun and tried to push all thoughts of Taker out of her mind. It wasn't a surprise when she actually fell asleep out there.

"She disappeared somewhere in that maze of yours."

Coming out of the shower to find his brother sitting in his bed, eating a plate of food that had obviously been left by Tahlia for him, was not how Taker had wanted to end his morning. He had wanted to crash, not this. Sighing, he raked the towel over his hair again, wearing nothing except black pajama bottoms.

"What of it?" He demanded gruffly.

"I just thought you'd like to know." Kane said, hiding a smile as he turned his head, finishing off the biscuit. "She's a good cook."

"I know." That biscuit had looked delicious.

"She know her way around that maze? If I remember, it's dangerous."

Taker hoped she did and he glanced out the window, sighing. Just in case… he'd go find her.

Black satin and a bed had Tahlia in quite a dream…one she'd had countless times since Taker returned to the road. At first, she had nightmares of him breaking into her hotel room and strangling her to death, claiming she broke his heart. Those weren't easy to swallow at all, hence not getting much sleep lately. However, this dream was completely different. Taker had her pinned on the bed, the black satin surrounding them and both were naked, devouring each other, neither saying a word. His hair was jet black, his black beard returned and his acidic eyes glowed down at her, growling the word 'mine' before claiming her completely.

It was exquisite…up until the nightmare part of it came into play and Tahlia's eyes snapped open, bolting upright on the lounge chair caked in sweat and breathing heavily, screaming once Taker came into focus staring down at her broodingly. Rolling off the lounge chair, Tahlia groaned as soon as she hit the hard patio and placed a hand over her heart…where he'd ripped it out of her chest in the dream. Just a dream, it was just a dream, she reminded herself mentally, slowly sitting up on the patio and once again looked up at Taker, amber eyes clouded with unshed tears.

Taker had made short work of his maze, somehow not surprised to find her right in the center, just like he had taught her their very first time in here. Always to the left, everyone expected things to go right. She had been asleep in one of the lounge chairs, obviously dreaming, and he had just been watching. It became apparent her dreams had turned into nightmares and now that she was awake, he frowned. There was a wild, desperate look in those eyes and it only seemed to intensify when she seen him. Taker had to wonder just what her nightmare had been about. He bent down wordlessly to help her up, taking in how soaked in sweat she was.

"Must've been a hell of a nightmare." He murmured, feeling her trembling still.

That was an understatement. Tahlia nodded, her mouth incredibly dry and tried to slow her racing heart beat down. "Yeah…"

There was no point lying to him. Taker was very observant, but she wouldn't tell him what it consisted of. Absolutely not. Looking down at their hands still clasped together, Tahlia pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop trembling.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep out here. Everything okay?" At his nod, she took a few deeper breaths and scrubbed a hand down her face, shaking herself mentally. "What are you doing out here?"

"Kane was worried you may have gotten lost out here." It could be deadly, she knew that firsthand. "So he came to get me."

Taker was the one who had designed the maze, he knew it the best. The first time Kane had been here, it had been… pure evil on Taker's part. They hadn't been on the best of terms and he had set his brother loose in the maze, setting off the fire traps on purpose. Kane had never set foot in the maze again.

"Oh." There really wasn't anything else she could to say, nodding in understanding. "I should've asked your permission before coming out here. Sorry." The small talk was getting on her nerves as she pursed her lips tightly together, eyebrow drawing together. "Look, I know I've imposed myself on you and it's…agitated you. But I'm protective of you and I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why I've been adamant about sharing a room with you." Not to mention, she trusted him above all the others, even the Acolytes, and wanted to keep an eye on him. "That attack scared me, Taker. I've never seen you in that…state and I'll be damned if it happens again. If you don't want to share a room with me anymore, just tell me instead of brooding and acting like a bear. But I'm NOT leaving you alone, not until the Faction is finished and then you won't have to deal with me anymore or my mother henning."

"I can't deal with you." Taker hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly and, by the way she recoiled, he knew he had hurt her feelings. "I know you're concerned, Tahlia, and I… appreciate it, but I won't share a room with you anymore, double beds or not. I refuse to be near you, be driven insane by you." Not in the way it probably sounded. All this look only, no touching, painful heartache kept rolling through his mind and heart wasn't doing him any favors, or her, if the way she acted around him was any indication. "Just… I'm no more special than the others. Treat me the same you do them." That would have to be enough.

"You're joking, right?" Tahlia could see he was deadly serious and felt as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. What did she honestly expect to happen? "Taker, no offense to the others, but you ARE different from them. I'm not branded with their symbol and I don't have an unconditional bond with them the way I do you." Her temper started to flare, amber eyes turning to hard gold. "So what? We're not fucking anymore, so suddenly I'm supposed to just treat you like one of the boys? We can't even be friends or at least tolerate each other long enough to get through this Faction bullshit? You think it's been easy for me? Sleeping in the same room as you without being able to touch you? You've been driving ME insane, too! But I've swallowed my pride because I know this is about survival right now. I DEAL with it because I know I need your help right now – I need you." That was very hard for her to confess, but Tahlia very rarely hid anything from this man. "It hasn't been a cakewalk for me, Taker. This has been the most excruciating 9 months of my life, but I'm coping and I'm dealing with it the best I can. But since you can't 'deal' with me or be around me, fine. I can't deal with you and be around you either!" Shoving past him, Tahlia clenched her fists tightly at her sides and finally let the tears slide down her cheeks, looking up at the sky. "That's why I didn't go to breakfast with you that morning and that's why I tried avoiding you…because I knew eventually this would happen." Meaning the fight, the blowout.

"You're the one who left me, Tahlia. You. Left. Me." He informed her, his voice lowering to a dangerous growl. "Because my son was a little bastard." He could definitely acknowledge Gunner's role in their downfall. "Among other reasons, but you left me. And then… because we're back to playing at war, YOU decided we had to start sharing a room. It doesn't work like that. It just doesn't. You say it hasn't been easy for you? Good! I don't want it to be easy for you. I want it to feel like there are shards of glass in your heart every time you fucking look at me, because that's how I feel every time I just think about you." Taker grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "And you can claim survival until you're blue in the face, but we both know it's more than that. I'd be better off bunking with the Acolytes, or Kane, over you, if it was about protection." She was a spitfire, crazy dangerous, but if the Faction ever came in numbers, with weapons, she was the third man down after the blondes. "All this is, is torture for us both and I am tired of being punished."

"And what did you do when I walked out that door? When I told you I was leaving…you didn't stop me. You didn't fight for me! For us! And I don't blame Gunner for that, Taker, I blame YOU!" She shoved him away from her as hard as she could, actually making him stumble a few feet. Her strength had grown over the past 9 months since all she ever did was workout these days. "You obviously didn't love me as much as you claimed or you would've fought me on that decision! I didn't know what else to do! We couldn't sleep in the same bed together because you were terrified of your son walking in on us! And I tolerated it – I did EVERYTHING in my power to get that boy to like me and he just DOESN'T. I got tired of failing time and time again with him…and in turn, I could see you were tired of it too. That's why I fucking left! Because I didn't know what else to do!" Tossing her hands up in the air, Tahlia blew out a deep breath and shook her head, gripping her hair tightly. "This isn't just on me. I did walk away from you and I own up to that, but you also let me. And you let your son dictate your relationship as well, which is pathetic. So, you can spin this however you want, but we were BOTH in the wrong, not just me, Calaway."

"Maybe it is pathetic, letting him be the deciding factor." He snarled, not overly amused right now. She was right; it was on them both, but honestly he had just gotten tired of going to war with his son. Women would come and go, they could be replaced. His child could not. "But you were getting to that point where every word outta your mouth was 'damn it, Gunner'." Not that it hadn't been coming, he remembered Gunner shredding her clothes. "Pathetic…" He snorted, turning away from her. "What the fuck would you know about how your child dictates just about every aspect of your life? Every decision you make, all the relationships you have… how they influence that kid? Not a thing, Tahlia, because you gave yours up."

Right there, Taker knew he had crossed a line he couldn't come back from.

The anguish she'd felt only seconds ago was replaced with barely contained rage. The hurt was gone. Did he really just say those words to her? "At least I don't pay a family to watch and raise my kid. At least I don't keep my kid a secret from the world. Gunner would've been better off being given up. I gave my daughter her best chance, her shot at a NORMAL life. I don't regret doing it either because at least she's with a family who loves and protects her the way I never could. No Taker, you ARE pathetic, not me. Because unlike you, I did the right thing with my kid." This conversation was over. Tahlia had nothing more to say to him, storming off through the maze and made her way back to the house, running as fast as she could.

"Tali…" Bradshaw saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and immediately went to hug her, but she backed away from him.

Trembling, Tahlia shook her head and pounded up the steps to the room Taker had designated as her own, slamming the door shut behind her. She ripped her shirt off, tossing it to the side and looked down at her hip, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. It had to go; Tahlia wanted nothing more to do with him as long as she lived, contemplating leaving and dealing with the Faction on her own. Maybe she should just leave the WWF and start her life completely over on the Independent circuit, knowing the money wouldn't be there, but at this point it was an option to get the hell away from Taker.

It was probably a good thing she had run off like she had because he didn't know whether to spew venom at her about her psycho ass or beat her to death. He had never felt rage like this before; it was poisoning him even as it fueled him and Taker let out a roar of anger. Within minutes, he had destroyed his little oasis in the middle of the maze, everything in pieces, destroyed beyond repair and he sank to his knees on the ground. His hands moved to cover his face as he silently cried, massive shoulders shaking. The rage had left something else in its wake, now that it was spent.

Sorrow and regret.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

For the next month, they battled the Faction with Tahlia and Taker in separate rooms, barely saying a word to each other. They tolerated each other and that was it. Tahlia didn't bother hanging out with the boys after the shows and just went to her room, staying as far away from Taker as possible. She had looked into getting her brand removed or covered up, having an appointment scheduled the next time she went home to New York. The damage was done, they would never be together again and she had to accept that. The blowout between them cemented it and, even though she cried herself to sleep every night, she would NOT go back to him. He really thought she was pathetic for giving up her child…and that hurt her more than she would ever admit. Sooner or later, she would get over him and move on with her life, but not until the Faction was taken completely down. It was the night of the pay-per-view event with Stephanie and Tori ready to do battle against her in a 2-on-1 handicapped match. Tahlia stood in the far corner doing her pre-match warmup and completely focused, ready to tear through both whores.

Whatever ghost of a chance they had was completely destroyed. His cruel and callous remark about her giving up her child and her tearing him down over Gunner… that had pretty much cemented it for them both. Words neither could forgive and pain that was just indescribable. Only once had anyone tried talking to him about what was going on between him and Tahlia and he had sent Bradshaw through a window for daring to mention her name. Bradshaw had forgiven him, after a jarring punch to the jaw that had cost Taker a tooth, but… everything was strained. She was facing the Faction sluts tonight in a handicap match… he almost felt bad for Stephanie and Tori because they were the ones handicapped. Tahlia had a lot of pent up frustration and rage to vent.

"Tali, why don't you come out with us tonight after the show? Beat my ass in pool again." Bradshaw hated that she'd gone into a shell of her former self and wanted the old light-hearted, slightly psychotic, Tahlia back. This woman…he didn't know or recognize.

"Not interested."

"Come on, you can't keep yourself locked up like you have. It's not healthy."

"I'm not, I just don't want to go out and blow money on beer when I can save it for my upcoming tattoo I'm getting." Tahlia didn't bat an eyelash, staring straight ahead and continued moving up and down, warming her body up.

"You don't have any, do you?"

"No, but I will." Taker's symbol would be gone soon enough. "I'm going home this week to get it done."

Now Bradshaw was intrigued. "Where at?"

"Hip." Grabbing her title, she walked out of the dressing room to go defend her title.

"Hip? Ain't that where Taker uh…" Farooq trailed off as Bradshaw nodded, frowning as they both stared after their friend.

Whatever had happened between her and the Undertaker had changed both of them. Taker was better at acting like everything was fine, it was the acid and danger one had to watch for in his eyes. The minute they flashed, everyone usually got out of his way. Tahlia just seemed to be wasting away.

"Damn…" 

"Ministry whore…" Stephanie taunted, microphone up near her painted lips and smirked wickedly. "Come on out, it's time for you to lose." 

Tori felt like this could be a bad idea.

Stephanie jumped and down in victory, holding the title high in the air holding her side. Tahlia was a vicious bitch and had nailed her several times in the ribs, but in the end, she had prevailed…with Tori's assistance.

Tori had nailed Tahlia in the back of the head with a pair of brass knuckles while the referee's back was turned, allowing Stephanie to get the victory.

When Tahlia woke up, she was under bright lights in the trainer's room and groaned, blinking rapidly. "Holy fuck my head…" She muttered, slowly sitting up and suddenly remembered what happened. Those whores had cheated! She'd been screwed out of her title AGAIN!

"Tahlia, I put some stitches in your head and you don't have a concussion, but you need to take it easy the next couple days."

Waving Larry off, she got off the table and left the trainer's room to go back to the locker room she, unfortunately, had to share with Taker, Kane, Edge, Christian and the Acolytes. The moment she walked back inside, a sick smirk curved her lips as all of them nodded at her. The plan was underway and Stephanie was in a false sense of security, which is exactly where they wanted her.

"How's your head?"

"Hurts, I'm fine though." Tahlia assured him, patting his cheek gently and grabbed her gear, ready to head back to the motel for ice and bed.

It was a little ironic, Tahlia being taken out by a pair of brass knuckles. That had been her weapon of choice after he had gifted her with a set as a present. She had destroyed Mideon, not that he hadn't deserved it and taken out one of Vince's cronies. Taker wondered if Tori and Stephanie even knew about any of that. He wanted to go see her head, see if Larry had done a good enough job, but… instead he just nodded at her when her cool amber gaze flickered over him and that was that. He had his own match coming up and wasn't planning on taking anything to the head. No, Taker was more intent on avoiding the damage he knew they were trying to inflict on his hip.

Sitting down in front of the monitor, Tahlia chugged a bottle of water and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Stephanie walking out with her husband, Triple H, and the WWF Women's championship on her shoulder. Tahlia scowled darkly, crushing the bottle in her hand and tossed it to the side. She wanted to go out there to defend Taker and be by his side, but no. He'd made it clear he didn't need nor want her help. The match got underway with Hunter immediately targeting his hip and leg, everyone shaking their heads. However, the Phenom rose up and started pounding the hell out of him with lethal punches. She would only go out there if the Faction got involved, deciding Stephanie wasn't a threat. Taker could handle her and Hunter without blinking an eye – it was the rest of the Faction she was worried about.

Sure enough, toward the end of the match, the Faction spilled out from the back and that was their cue to go out there. Tahlia went around the ring while the others began battling each other and speared Stephanie as hard as she could to the mat. Then she delivered a roundhouse kick to Tori's face, knocking her flat on her backside as well. If they knew the REAL reason why she allowed them to take her WWF Women's championship, they would've thought twice before taking advantage. Hissing, she was grabbed from behind by X-Pac and tossed in the ring under the bottom rope, landing beside Taker.

Hunter had gotten his sledgehammer out, ready to deliver some punishment and slid back in the ring, fire in his brown eyes for what happened to his wife. Tahlia saw him targeting Taker's knee and reacted instinctively, sacrificing her own body as Hunter brought the sledgehammer down right between her shoulder blades. Tahlia dived to cover Taker's leg at the last second and had been knocked unconscious, the shot to her head earlier that night and now her shoulder blades too much for her body to take.

The force of that swing had been meant to shatter his knee or hip and Taker could only imagine the damage it had done to Tahlia. She was a damn strong woman, but that was a potentially career ending blow and she had taken it full force between her shoulder blades. All of the pain and anger at her disappeared in that moment replaced with nothing except concern. He rolled over, gently rolling her off of him and gestured for help from the back. Hunter was backing away, looking somewhat conflicted. When the DX aspect of their little group rushed him, Taker began tossing those little bastards out of the ring, his own group of friends coming out to make way for help to get to Tahlia. Hunter got froggy and rushed him. His hand whipped out and he grabbed the other man by the throat, digging the tips of his fingers in, enough to cause damage. 

Stephanie could only watch out of wide eyes as her husband was destroyed, screaming her head off.

A broken shoulder blade was the official diagnosis, along with a mild concussion. After extensive scans and bloodwork, the doctor informed the giant man named Mark Calaway of her main injury. It would take a month to heal the shoulder blade, but she would also need physical therapy. So she would probably be out of the ring anywhere from 2-3 months, requiring someone to care for her while she healed.

Tahlia slowly opened her eyes sometime late the next night, having slept throughout the day and heard beeping machines, frowning. She took in a breath and immediately winced, looking down at her arm that was in a white sling. Then her confused amber eyes landed on the individual sleeping, slumped, in the chair beside her bed. Taker. What was he doing here? Tahlia coughed, groaning out loud when they hurt a lot more than it should've and knew something was wrong.

Taker was the one who had walked backstage with her while EMTs wheeled her backstage, rode along in the ambulance, there for it all. When he had been told the diagnosis, he had seen red. He had also informed their… friends and laid out some groundwork for payback. Tahlia might not be able to physically get her revenge, but others could do it on her behalf. When he heard a change in the heart monitor, he opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking sleep away quickly.

"You're awake." He rasped, clearing his throat.

"Y-Yeah…" Why did it hurt to breathe? Every breath she took, a little stab of pain went through her chest cavity. Tahlia went to sit up and immediately regretted it, biting her lip to the point where it nearly bled to keep from screaming. "W-What h-happened?" She had to take deep breaths between words, turning her head to look at him and swallowed hard.

"What happened?" He echoed almost soundlessly, moving to press the button to slowly raise her, eyeballing her. She was in pain and he was tempted to reach over and increase her morphine. "You… took a blow meant for me, darlin'. Hunter, you remember? He was bringing down that goddamn sledgehammer and you dived in front of me…"

She had shielded him. Tahlia had thrown herself over him and took that crushing blow, breaking bones and putting her out of commission for a few months. Even after everything he had said and did to her. Suddenly, it all came rushing back as Tahlia let the silent tears stream down her cheeks, looking down at her arm and knew that wasn't the injured part of her body. She'd thrown herself on top of Taker's leg and Hunter drove the sledgehammer between her shoulder blades. Tahlia didn't remember feeling the blow though, darkness had set in right after it and her memory was blank. All she could remember was sacrificing herself to make sure Taker didn't have his career ended.

"H-How b-bad is it?" She whispered, stammering because every breath she took felt like a knife was slicing through her chest. "W-What's the d-diagnosis?"

"Concussion…" He said slowly, stating the obvious and knew that was something she was already aware of, sighing. Taker didn't want to be the one to tell her this, knowing her shot at her title was down the hole for the foreseeable future. "Darlin', you have a broken shoulder blade." He confessed quietly, unable to keep the regret out of his tone. How he wished she hadn't done that – hadn't saved him. "It'll take about a month to heal, but then you'll need a few months of physical therapy." The look on her pale face made his chest hurt even more. "Tahlia," 'Taker reached down to take her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry, but you're benched for at least 3 months." Whether she wanted him to or not, he would be there with her.

Breaking down over the news wasn't an option. Tahlia looked into his regret-filled eyes and immediately took her hand out of his, leaning her head back against the pillow. 3 months out of the ring…sidelined with her very first injury and it had to be a broken shoulder blade. Tahlia's visit home had just turned into a 3 month stay and she would be completely alone, trying not to let that fact bother her. What she DIDN'T know was the doctor and Taker had already spoken about her recovery.

"It's f-fine." She cleared her throat, fighting through the pain and turned her head away from him, shutting her eyes. Maybe this was her karma for all the bad things she'd done to Shane, Sable and Vince. "I j-just need to k-know w-when I c-can l-leave."

"Yeah, it's going to be another day or so, darlin'."

He cleared his throat, figuring he'd save the 'surprise' for later. Taker had already called home and made arrangements, discussing everything with Amanda and Sam, and then Gunner. All three had been on board, especially after hearing about how Tahlia had sustained those injuries. He was pretty sure Amanda would castrate him if he didn't bring her home. She didn't want his pity, he could see that. Hell, she probably didn't want him, not that he blamed her, but… she was stuck with him. Pulling away from the bedside remote, he put her hand on it since it let her control everything or page the nurse if need-be.

"I buzzed the doctor. You need to sleep, Tahlia."

"N-No…I n-need my p-phone…"

Tahlia hated how weak she felt at the moment and raised her good arm up to cover the top half of her face, shaking her head. This pain was worse than anything she'd felt, ever. Even her heartbreak over Taker and that had been very painful. This was the type of pain that forced the breath out of her body and it terrified her. It wasn't a surprise when, a few minutes later, a nurse came in to administer some more morphine to help her with the pain management. What would she do once she was back in New York alone though? There was no way she could have a morphine drip. 

"Rest Tahlia, the doctor will be in to check on you later on." The nurse instructed softly, looking at the giant man who refused to leave her side and smiled, walking out after checking her vitals.

"Whoa…" That morphine had kicked in strongly and Tahlia finally turned her head to look back at Taker, who had taken a seat in the chair by her bed again. "You don't have to stay." Wow, she could breathe and talk without stammering like an idiot and her chest feeling like it was caving in. It was a miracle! "I need to call the airport and book my flight home…"

When she had first woken up, after they had set her shoulder and did some scans to make sure nothing else was broken, she had been administered morphine. Taker had learned something then. It made her high, giddy, and then knocked her out, usually within minutes.

"Darlin, you don't need to worry about anything right now. You got some time." He reassured her, settling back into his chair.

He needn't stay… no, he would, at least until she had passed out. Then one of the boys would come sit with her while he went and retrieved their things and made arrangements for their travel. He was thinking private jet, this way she wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of boarding lines, other people and potentially cramped sets.

"Get some rest, Tahlia."

"Why are you calling me that?" Her voice had gone quieter, the fight leaving her because of the morphine. "You hate me. You're so pretty. You have pretty hair and pretty eyes." She sounded completely out of her mind, feeling her entire body relax and sag against the bedding. Tahlia felt her bed go back again to where she was more comfortable and could feel the darkness overtake her. "Taker…" She breathed his name out, a single tear sliding down her cheek and didn't feel him take her hand again.

"How is she, Taker?" Bradshaw asked, waiting until she passed out before entering the room, carrying what the man asked him to retrieve. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if she fights ya goin' to Texas?" They weren't together and, last he checked, they couldn't stand each other.

"You of all people should know I am not against drugging someone to get what I want." Taker replied coolly, having an idea that Bradshaw might care for Tahlia a bit more than as just friends.

He understood and would break the other man's jaw if he even thought about interfering. Paul, as a very special favor, had procured him a small case containing four doses of morphine. He was quite prepared to dose her to make her pliant and get her to Texas. Not to mention she would need all the rest she could get these next few days. Once everything had healed and it was time for therapy… that would be the hard part.

"I will care for her." It was the very least he could do, considering what she had done for him.

Holding his hands up, Bradshaw didn't dare argue with his former boss and nodded, his dark eyes moving to the woman on the bed. "Take care of her, man." He clapped Taker on the shoulder and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

When Tahlia woke up the following day and found out about going to Texas for her recovery, she immediately declined and shouted at Taker he was out of his mind. For that, she received a healthy dose of morphine that knocked her out. The next time she woke up was on a plane, a private jet, and her head was swimming heavily. The doctor had allowed Taker to take her out of the hospital dosed up because of the severity of her break. She had flipped out and was sedated, so he didn't argue with the giant that hadn't left her side for a second.

"W-Where am I?" Tahlia was extremely groggy, trying to clear her blurred vision and turned her head as Taker came into view, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Taker…what's going on?"

"On a jet, darlin'."

He had been reclining in a very comfortable seat, reading a book and dozing on and off. Considering they had been across the United States, the flight would take several hours. She hadn't been all that thrilled about his idea and had point blank refused in shouts.

"You weren't being very… agreeable about me taking you home and caring for you." He doubted she'd be able to move that well, not with the effects of the morphine. "How're you feeling? Need a drink?"

"Y-You took me…from the hospital…"

Tahlia wasn't in any pain due to the amount of morphine currently running through her system. However, she did narrow her eyes and took the bottled water he handed her, sucking it down like she was dying of thirst. In a way, she was. All she'd done for the past almost 3 days was sleep and kept being drugged out of her mind.

"Taker…this isn't…your responsibility…" Trying to wake up a little more, Tahlia managed to sit up in her seat and immediately lulled her head back, groaning. "I need to go home…I need...oh god my head…"

"You need to shut the hell up and let me take care of you is what you need." He remarked, rolling his eyes. Taker moved out of the chair and kneeled down beside the bed she was in, making sure she seen him do it. "Darlin', if you hadn't dived in and taken that blow, I'd be fucked." He would never wrestle again, that much was plain to him. She'd recover, it'd take time, but it wasn't a career ender. "You didn't have to save me, it wasn't your responsibility," Since Tahlia had just said that to him… she'd get the message. "But you still did. So, let me take care of you now, Tahlia." Hesitantly, he reached out to brush his knuckles down the side of her face.

Looking away from him to stare up at the ceiling, Tahlia shut her eyes as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She had no idea why she'd saved his career and risked her own life besides one simple fact: She still loved him. She loved this big brute and couldn't stomach watching his career end before her eyes, not if she could help it.

"So, this is guilt then." She finally spoke, her voice cracking because of how many emotions flowed through her and hastily wiped her tears away with her free hand. "You're doing this because you feel guilty for what I did for you. Y-You shouldn't be worried about me. You should be on the road destroying the Faction since I can't."

"Oh shut up, Tahlia."

He sighed, wondering why she felt the need to explain, to rationalize everything. Sometimes, a person just needed to let be what would be. Taker moved back to his chair, eyeing her broodingly. He'd go back for Raw, but that was about it and would manage other things from his home. He felt guilty, sure, but not like she was thinking. And he genuinely wanted to take care of her.

"You shut up." Tahlia shot back, refusing to take his attitude and looked away from him, scowling.

Drugging her up and dragging her to Texas…the place their relationship disintegrated because of his son. She couldn't wait to be healed up because then she was going back to New York for her physical therapy. Taker wouldn't have a say in it; right now, she was incapacitated and needed his help, unfortunately. She wouldn't forget what he said about her child though or what came out of her mouth about Gunner. There was no way to fix what was broken between them, so Tahlia hoped Taker enjoyed this torture he was inflicting on both of them. Whatever this did to him mentally and emotionally, he was willing to suffer. Obviously, she still cared for him to some extent and that was enough for him. They might not ever get back to being lovers, what they had been, but maybe, just maybe, he could start repairing the damage he had inflicted on her with his spiteful words.

The plane landed a few hours later with Tahlia falling back to sleep, the morphine still strong in her system. It had worn off considerably by the time they reached Houston. Tahlia was helped up from the bed by Taker and carried off the plane, much to her annoyance.

"My legs aren't broken, you know, just my shoulder blade." She reminded him, only to get an eye roll and a 'shut up' in return.

Tahlia would never admit it, but she enjoyed being taken care of by Taker and leaned her head on his shoulder while he carried her all the way through the airport. She pointed out a few wheelchairs they could've used, but he just shook his head and held her tighter against him. After she was seated in the huge Silverado and buckled in, without hurting her arm, Taker jogged back inside to grab their luggage. Once they were on the road, she finally spoke again.

"So, Amanda and Sam were okay with you bringing me back here after what happened last time?"

Now that left him a little confused. "Why wouldn't they be, darlin'?" He asked curiously, glancing at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the road. "They know it wasn't… it wasn't you, they knew about Gunner being an ass and sabotaging you at every turn." They knew about how she had tried those months, how she had dealt with it and how Taker had kind of blown it by letting her leave. Amanda was all on board for round two, simply because Gunner had mended his evil ways. "Mandy already has the guest room ready for you."

Apparently, bell included, just so Tahlia could ring for him at every turn. He had told Sam and Amanda to take off when he got there, but Amanda had insisted they would stay on a few extra days, just to help. And so he could see his little beautiful goddaughter.

Calling her darlin' just made her heart ache for him, but Tahlia had to be strong. Steadfast. She couldn't let this situation break her down into nothing nor could she fall back into his arms. Amanda and Sam were on board with her coming back after she'd shattered their friend. That made her extremely paranoid. The bottom line was she still walked out on Taker and broke both of their hearts simply because she couldn't hack it with his son.

"I probably shouldn't bring him up, but…what did your son have to say about this?" She asked quietly, not looking forward to spending the next 3 months around that problem child. He was the devil incarnate, evil and Tahlia knew exactly where he got those traits from.

They hadn't actually spoken about Gunner, not outside of hurtful words and he inhaled deeply, wondering if it was too late. "He's on board too." He said after a moment, eyes straight ahead. "He's not… he's not the same little brat you remember, Tahlia. He's grown up a bit." Seeing his Dad in a funk, how badly it had hurt him after Tahlia had left, had shifted something in Gunner. "He knows you're hurt bad and how you were hurt. He's ready for you to come back."

Tahlia frowned, not sure what that meant and nodded, not sure what else to say. The brat wanted her to come back? She didn't believe that, or Taker, for a SECOND. That little troll wanted her gone from the moment he first laid eyes on her and did everything in his power to make her life miserable, which resulted in her leaving his father. It didn't matter, Taker would never see her as anything more than a pathetic woman who was selfish and gave up her only child. That was the harsh reality. Turning her head to stare out the window at the beautiful country, Tahlia had no idea how these next 3 months would go and closed her eyes, hoping they flew by.

When they reached the house, Tahlia was asleep and he got out of the truck, running a hand down his face with a ragged sigh. She hadn't said anything, but the emotions playing across her face had told him volumes. He wasn't surprised to find Sam and Gunner waiting by the door. They had his time home from that airport memorized and he was like clockwork. Taker caught his son when Gunner came running into his arms, frowning as Gunner then scrambled up his legs to get a peek at Tahlia.

"Really?" He grunted, steadying the boy. 

"She looks… bad." Gunner murmured worriedly, taking in the white face, the circles under her eyes. Then he focused on her sling. "You got her meds?"

"The box that got here earlier was them." He had them shipped from the pharmacy. Pain killers, that weren't morphine. A couple day supply of Norco's, and then Ibuprofen 800s. He already knew she wouldn't want to be dependent on them for long.

"Oh Mark…" Amanda's heart broke at the sight of Tahlia once he opened the passenger door and immediately plastered on a smile when her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The morphine had left her system, so she was in a great deal of pain and took a deep shaky breath, glossy amber eyes landing on Amanda, Sam, Gunner and finally Taker.

"Hello again, Tahlia." Amanda greeted softly, nodding as Sam took off in the house to check on their baby girl.

"H-Hi…"

It was hard to breathe again as Tahlia managed to reach across, gritting her teeth and unbuckled the seatbelt retraining her. This was going to hurt getting out of this truck, even if Taker did carry her. Everything hurt, especially her chest. How was it her chest hurt more than her shoulder blade, which was the actual broken bone?

"G-Give me a m-minute…"

"Dad…" Gunner's voice held fear, concern etched on his face and swirling through his emerald eyes that mirrored his father's. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Amanda pulled Gunner away from the truck while Mark tended to Tahlia, her hands on the boy's shoulders. Ignoring his son's question, Taker carried her inside, heading straight for the guest room that connected to that shared bathroom, next to his room. He wanted her where he could get to her if she needed help, at any hour.

"Tahlia… I have a little bit more morphine and then some Norco's; resting comfortably is the best thing for you right now." He said once she had been settled in the bed, aware of Samuel was bringing in a pitcher of ice water. "Which one do you want?" 

Gunner came trailing in, carrying Abrianna on his hip. She basically was his little sister, or niece. "Hi." He said shyly, casting his eyes down. "Are you hungry? Mandy and me, we made a light lunch for you."

"N-Norco…"

Tahlia was tired of being drugged out of her mind, taking the pill and swallowed it down, finally looking at the boy with the baby. She'd almost forgotten Amanda had given birth nearly a year ago. Had it really been that long already? She could see the apprehension on the boy's face and sighed, slowly nodding.

"S-Some food w-would be n-nice." She heard them all vacate the room except Taker and stopped him, her amber eyes full of fury. "I-I'm gonna k-kill him. W-when I'm h-healed…h-he's d-dead…" Leaning back against the pillow, Tahlia closed her eyes and waited for the pain pill to take effect.

Nodding, Gunner held Abrianna out when Tahlia stopped his Dad from leaving, his Dad taking her before turning to go get a tray of the food. Amanda had homemade soup, homemade biscuits and lemonade, figuring Tahlia wouldn't want to eat anything too heavy with the painkillers. They didn't know if she would vomit. Bouncing Abrianna on his knee as he took a seat beside the bed, Taker stared at Tahlia. He doubted Hunter was going to live much longer… the boys were not pleased at their mother hen getting the hell knocked out of her.

"Next time darlin', let me take the hit." He said softly, preferring to be put out of commission then see her this way.

"No." Tahlia whispered, looking away from his hypnotic green pools to look around the room, familiarizing herself with it again. Then her eyes landed back on the adorable Abrianna, a half-smile spreading across her face. The Norco had kicked in, the pain temporarily ceasing to where she didn't stammer like an idiot when she spoke. "She's gotten so big."

It was hard to believe a year had passed since she walked out on him and away from this environment. Now her heroic act had brought her back to where it had all fallen apart between her and Taker. She had to remember to call him Mark in front of his people and son, making a mental note.

"Yeah." He chuckled, then winced when Abrianna grabbed a handful of his hair, remembering now why he always had it pulled back at home. The kid loved his hair. "She's a moose." Taker let her have it, though if she even thought about chewing on his locks, he was going to have to hand her off to Mommy. When Tahlia smiled at Abrianna, the little one made a grimace and looked away. "Sorry darlin', she's at the phase where she doesn't trust faces she don't know. Give her about 10 minutes and she'll be trying to chew on your sling."

"Not the first kid who didn't like me." Tahlia muttered, immediately lowering her eyes and turned her head to stare out the window.

There was a television set up in the room for her, but she wasn't interested. Silence reigned between them as Taker played with the baby while she laid there, completely helpless. That's how she felt at the moment and Taker was forcing himself to take care of her. Tahlia didn't feel welcomed here back when they were together and she sure as hell didn't feel it now.

"Food's here." Gunner announced, walking in with the tray expertly and hesitantly walked up to the bed as Tahlia turned her head to stare back at him. "I hope you feel better soon. Mandy's soup always makes me feel better."

She bit her tongue, not about to tell the boy, who had grown at least a foot since the last time she seen him, or so it seemed, a break wasn't the same as having the flu. "Thank you, Gunner." She murmured, sitting up a little more in bed and groaned, a shot of pain zipping through her chest. "N-Not a smart move…Fuck – I mean frack!" Tahlia was going to have to watch her sailor mouth around the kids while she was here, which was another annoyance.

"Dad says worse." Gunner smiled slightly as she tried to correct her mouth mistake.

"I'm a saint. I do no such- Abri, not my goddamn hair, girl!"

"You were sayin', pops?"

"Here." He handed Abrianna over to Gunner, not missing the way the girl's eyes had strayed to the food or the hand gestures. "Get her to Mandy, she's hungry." He watched his son carry out the baby, shaking his head and leaned back in his chair, knowing those Norco's would take a bit more time to kick in, unlike that morphine. "You're gonna need a sponge bath, darlin'," Tahlia hadn't had one at the hospital, mostly because she had been out of it most of the time and nobody seemed to want to ask him if it was alright.

Could this get anymore humiliating?

Tahlia felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out again, groaning. She couldn't take a shower, not until the sling came off and that wouldn't be for a month. She felt Taker hold her hand again and sighed heavily. Amanda would be busy with the baby and she absolutely REFUSED to let Sam see her naked.

"Fine, let me eat and then…we can do it. You can do it, I mean." Her cheeks had turned crimson, through her pale complexion and Tahlia sighed, trying to get used to using her left hand to do everything since it was her right side that was injured. Her stronger side. "Mmm…" Her eyes closed at the first taste of food; living off of water for the past 3 days had sucked.

Considering he had seen Tahlia naked on numerous occasions, Taker didn't think it would be so bad. Awkward for sure… and he inwardly sighed, wondering just how well conditioned his 'lack of sex and impending naked woman' ability to keep it in his pants was. He hadn't even looked at another woman since Tahlia and had grown tired of jacking himself off.

"I'll go gather up some stuff." He informed her, pushing himself up and out of the chair. Maybe a very quick shower was in order first just to prevent any weirdness.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

After eating everything on the tray, Tahlia felt marginally better and the color in her cheeks had slowly returned. Before she'd looked like death warmed over, though the dark circles were still under her eyes. Sighing, Tahlia looked up when Taker came back an hour later and by then, the Norco had fully kicked in. She didn't feel any pain. With his help, she slid from the bed and sat in the nearby chair, her legs weak from not using them the past 3 days. Watching him prep the bed for her sponge bath, Tahlia wondered briefly if he'd ever done this for another woman before. Just not here with his son and people. She recalled him saying she'd been the first woman he introduced to his son…and that had turned out disastrous. When he turned to face her, Tahlia lifted her good arm while he removed one half of the tank top she had on. Very carefully, he managed to take the other half off until she was clad in a cotton purple bra.

"Wait." She stopped him from going for the shorts she had on, swallowing hard and hadn't realized she gripped his wrist. "I think I can get them off…"

"Just… hold on." He was going about this all backwards. "Let's start with everything that's already uncovered, okay?"

Taker had brought extra of everything, it'd be fine. They had this. He arranged her gently and got to work. He could tell the pain killers had kicked in because her tenseness wasn't from pain.

"I hate that shit." He grumbled when he reached the tape marks from where the IV had been in place, taking in the bruising left behind and sighed. This woman…

"I do too." She murmured softly, watching him study the bruise on her arm from the IV and then run his fingertips over it lightly. "It doesn't hurt. The tape hurt worse."

Tahlia tried making light of a very awkward situation, especially since she lay there in just her bra and shorts, the sling still around her neck to hold her arm up the proper way. After he released her arm, Taker began cleaning her face, ears and neck with a soft sponge that had a little soap on it. He had a separate washcloth for wiping the soap from her skin.

"My hair is fairly long, so maybe I can bend over the tub and it can be washed that way?" It was a suggestion and she sighed when he shook his head.

"Mandy said, with all long as your hair is, just use dry shampoo for now. Once you can get around with that arm better and it hurts less, then we'll talk about a proper wash." He also had an extra washcloth for her intimate areas, just in case. "Lean forward, darlin'," Taker ordered, shoving aside those thoughts and gently moved her hair again. "I love your hair, Tahlia, but sometimes it's a right pain in the ass."

"Then maybe I'll just cut it." Tahlia didn't look at him, tears filling her eyes at the humiliation she was enduring. Cutting her hair would make things a lot easier on everyone and she'd be able to wash her hair properly. "Does Amanda know how to cut hair?" At his shrug, Tahlia saw the pair of scissors on the nearby table and then looked up into his eyes, stopping him again from continuing. "Do it then. I want you to cut my hair, Taker." They were alone, so she would get away with calling him that. "I need my hair washed, none of this dry shampoo bullshit. Just cut it and be done with it, please." She'd get it fixed at a later date if it wasn't even.

"Darlin', dry shampoo ain't so bad, I've used it before." During camping trips. It was handy in a pinch and Taker groaned when she pressed the scissors into his hand. "Tahlia…" If she really wanted her hair cut, he would do it, but just the thought of cutting that beautiful, long, lush hair was enough to make him want to go hide and shed a tear or two. "I'll wash it for you, if that's what you want, darlin'. You don't have to cut it."

"No, it's too long and that'll take too long. Just stop being stubborn and do it or I'll find a way to do it myself." Tahlia's heart broke at the thought of losing her beautiful hair, but it would grow back. Her hair grew faster than most due to her Indian heritage. At least, that's what her mother told her. "Just do it."

She slammed her eyes shut to block the tears, but that didn't stop them from escaping the moment her hair had been chopped to her shoulders. When it was all said and done, she had shoulder-length hair that barely brushed them and suddenly, Tahlia's head felt 10 pounds lighter. Her hair had been past her backside since she hadn't cut it in a long time.

"Thank you." Wiping her tears away, Taker brought over the wastebasket and together they dropped her cut tresses into it.

The trashcan was cleaned and washed, the only thing in there was the hair and he stood up, excusing himself to take it out with him. He handed it to Amanda, who only stared at it in horror before going back into the room, blinking his eyes. He took in her hair, cocking his head to the side.

"You look… different, darlin'." In a good way and he bet her head felt like a weight was gone. Taker settled himself back down beside her, checking that the water was still warm. "Ready to finish up?" He asked, his voice dropping a timbre, hand moving to her bare knee.

She probably looked ridiculous, but it was for the best. Anything to make things easier for Taker to take care of her during the next month. This was just the first day and she had made a snap decision to cut her long hair. Laying back down in the tub of water he'd placed on the bed, Tahlia looked up at him while his fingers slid through her hair, washing it with actual shampoo. It actually felt better, which was weird since Tahlia couldn't remember the last time she had short hair. After the shampoo came the conditioner, the smell actually heavenly compared to what she'd had to inhale throughout the past couple days. Once her hair was rinsed and Taker wrapped it in a towel to dry, he began sliding the sponge down her chest and beneath her bra, her eyes once again closing. She tried like hell not to tense, but it was hard considering WHO was sponge bathing her. The man she still loved unconditionally and she'd risked her wrestling career for.

"I'll be gentle, darlin'." He promised her when he seen her clenching her eyes shut.

Figuring she was afraid he would mess up and make her hurt worse, even though the pain pills. Taker would try his best to be a gentleman and not make her anymore uncomfortable than she probably already was. He wasn't out to make himself uncomfortable either, supposing she'd probably be able to wash down below in the front at least. Taking his time, he washed her, sighing when the bra soaked and her nipples hardened, clearing his throat. He inwardly cursed himself when she moved and instead of washcloth, flesh touched her.

It took every ounce of willpower inside of her not to moan at his touch. It felt incredible feeling his powerful hands against her skin. "I trust you, Taker." She murmured softly, knowing she should've taken her bra off, but being one-armed wasn't easy to deal with. Tahlia felt the sponge leave her chest area and ventured lower to her abdomen, her toned abs that would be gone after this was over with because she couldn't work out until she was healed. "You were right." She admitted, making him to stop to lock those emerald orbs on soft molten gold. "I shouldn't have fought you to come back here…and I'm sorry." For everything, she added in thought.

"Yeah well, not like you didn't have good reason." He admitted gruffly. "And I'm not above being heavy-handed when I want to be."

His way of confessing he had been dead set on making this decision for her if she hadn't been compliant. He ran a finger down the center of her stomach, tracing those delicious abs of hers, remembering many nights where it had been his tongue doing the tracing. Taker cleared his throat, continuing.

"How do you want to do this, Tahlia?" He asked, fingering her waistband, unable to keep the huskiness from his voice.

"I – um…"

Just like so many other times in the past, he made her breathless and her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest at any second. She didn't miss the huskiness in his voice either, her own voice growing lower as well. This was torture for both of them; Tahlia didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. And she wasn't sure if she could handle his hand on her quivering sex at the moment, cleansing her. Clearing her throat, Tahlia knew this was NOT the time or place to make any kind of move, especially with her being one-armed. She thought back to their blowup at the mansion and lowered her eyes from him, feeling the sponge slide down her left leg.

"I can handle down there…"

"Really? Such a shame, that was going to be my favorite part." He drawled, teasing her, hoping to break this awkwardness. Though, from the way her cheeks turned several shades of crimson, he didn't think it had worked. "I'm going to turn you over and get the other areas." He informed her. "Then you can handle your… down there."

It left a bad, stupid taste in his mouth. He sounded like a 3-year-old, and to hide his own discomfort, Taker gently moved Tahlia, surveying her back. He had gotten a lot of it and her legs, but he could see some areas that needed attention. Laying in a hospital bed had left her with this weird smell, like she was still there and dry skin. He made a mental note to ask Amanda for lotion and glided the washcloth behind her knee, along the curve of her calf.

"It was always your favorite part." She remarked cheekily, turning her head to the side to where she could still somewhat see him.

He was a big man and took up a lot of space. Currently, her body was on fire from how much attention he gave her…all except one specific area. Arriving at the crease of her backside, which was also nicely toned and pert, according to him, Tahlia sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn't pain she felt…it was desire and currently flooded from her head to toe. It'd been a year since she'd been with a man, not being able to think of another man, let alone have sex with them, besides Taker. He had ruined her for all other men on planet earth.

"Good thing I'm not that ticklish, eh?" Except her feet, which he'd already done.

His green eyes crinkled in amusement at her words and Taker chuckled. "You are darlin', if I remember rightly…"

Not just her feet either. Just on the inside of her thigh, nearing the forbidden zone that he was not to wash. He couldn't help admiring her beautiful backside, her curves and the flush on the back of her neck and down her shoulders. His eyes narrowed in on her shoulder blade, the sling that had been moved aside and he bent down, almost absentmindedly and dropped a tender kiss on the spot.

"Crazy woman." He murmured, clearing his throat and finished what he was doing. He was being an ass, he knew better.

"Taker…" Her voice was a soft purr, feeling his soft warm lips brush against her black and blue shoulder blade and chewed her bottom lip.

Why did he have to do that?

Why did he have to torture her like this?!

"You already knew I was."

Tahlia had told him flat out she would protect him and hadn't gone back on her word. At least she would be healed in a couple months while his career could've been ended. Even though she was out of the ring, Tahlia did not regret taking the sledgehammer shot and would've done it all over again, if necessary. She couldn't bear seeing him in pain or not being able to do what he loved to do most. The WWF would go on without him, but he was too big and important of a star.

"Tease." She grumbled, shaking her head partially and felt the sponge run across her upper back and shoulder blades, her right side being treated more carefully than the left.

"Maybe." He concurred, reluctantly finishing up and carefully moved her back to a proper position so she could tend her own downstairs. "I'll get your clothes." Taker had brought those in, right? They were around here somewhere. "And see about some lotion, if you don't mind."

Tahlia prided herself on her beautiful, maintained skin and he had no objections to massaging her. Shaking her head, Tahlia managed to take the washcloth he'd just had moments ago and removed her panties before cleansing below, feeling a lot better. She no longer smelled like an onion with that horrible hospital stench. Finishing up just as he walked back in, Tahlia had barely gotten her panties back on and surprisingly hadn't jolted herself too much.

"If I wasn't injured, I'd say you were looking for any excuse to keep touching me." She teased gently, leaning back against the headboard while he walked over with some cocoa butter lotion from Amanda. "Tell me honestly, is my hair okay? I mean – does it look okay?" Fingering her shortened wet locks, Tahlia pursed her lips together in thought and needed a mirror to look at her new impromptu hair style.

"I'm not going to lie to you about your hair, darlin'." 'Taker informed her, holding out the bottle of lotion so she could see what it was and what was in it. "It looks nice." Truly, it did and he could see some spring in that hair. He imagined the weight had held it out. Taker began gathering up the used supplies, lifting her and rearranging her back on the bed once he had discarded the tub water. He returned and sat on the bed, holding out a hand mirror. "See for yourself." Maybe it needed trimmed, to even it out a bit, but other than that… she was beautiful as ever.

"I should start calling you a mind reader." Tahlia muttered good-naturedly, looking in the mirror and holding it with her free hand, fluffing it out a little. It really didn't look bad at all. How come she hadn't thought of doing this sooner? "It's going to take no time at all to wash my hair now." She joked, handing the mirror back to him and eyed his hair, wondering what Taker would look like with short hair.

No, she hoped he never cut his hair because it was too beautiful and fit him perfectly. Hell, he'd be handsome no matter what, but she really did love his long hair. Taking her arm, he began spreading lotion on it to rub it in and Tahlia smiled at how assertive yet gentle he was being with her.

"Hey, Dad," Gunner knocked before entering, eyeballing the pair of adults for a moment and then sniffed. "Smells good, what- You cut your hair?!" 

Leave it to his son to come in at a stupid time. "She did."

"Uh, Sam wants to know if you've got that list ready for stuff Tahlia will need from town? He's gonna run in here in a bit."

Taker knew he'd forgotten to do something and looked at Tahlia, shrugging with a grin. "What do you need?"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"I-I'm not sure…" Tahlia was busy trying to cover herself up since she was in her bra and panties in front of his kid, flushing deeply. "I don't – um – I don't need anything…" When Taker rattled off a few items he knew she would need, Gunner took off to let Sam know and shut the door behind him. "Oh my god…" Placing her head in her free hand, Tahlia shook her head and couldn't believe the boy had walked in with her exposed! "That's it, please dig me a hole so I can crawl inside of it and never come out again." As if being sponge bathed by her ex-boyfriend and the man she still loved wasn't bad enough!

Tahlia was officially mortified.

"No can do, darlin', Sam and I just redid the landscaping. He'd kill me if I dug a hole in that yard." Taker drawled, his eyebrows arching when he realized she was right. He had just gotten used to her semi-undressed state. "I don't think Gunner was really paying attention; it's no different than a bikini to him." Recalling the time she'd sunbathed on the deck by the pool, right before Amanda had called to tell them she'd gone to the hospital to have Abrianna.

"That is not the point and you know it." Tahlia grumbled, wincing when she moved her bad arm and shook her head when he asked if she needed more pain medicine. "Nope, just moved it the wrong way. I think it would be a very good idea if I got dressed now." She couldn't do anything on her own; this was the lowest of the lows for her. Blinking when he shook his head and gently but firmly pushed her back down on the bed, Tahlia sighed the moment his strong hands slid up her one leg with the lotion and then the other. "This really isn't necessary…"

"Shut up." He ordered, yet again, losing count of how many times he'd told her that recently.

Propping her foot in his lap, Taker worked his way up and down with the lotion. Now, the predicament where she might honestly be embarrassed is when she needed a leg and underarm shave. How would she manage that one? She didn't know what embarrassment was, not yet, and he smirked.

"Other leg, darlin'." He patted her other leg, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

He was enjoying this!

Tahlia narrowed her eyes at him, giving him her other leg and leaned back against the pillows, trying her damnest not to think of how amazing his hands felt on her body. After her legs and thighs came her stomach and Tahlia's abs clenched under his touch, her breathing changing a bit. Fighting back moaning became second nature to her; Tahlia had been a master at hiding her emotions for so many years, but Taker had managed to look right through her. He could read her like a book. When he asked if it felt good, she nodded with her lower lip once again trapped between her teeth. However, when his hands moved from her abdomen up to her chest, Tahlia's breath hitched again slightly and her eyes were nothing more than molten gold pools by now.

Like the gentlemen he pretended he was, Taker did not go anywhere covered by her little bit of clothing. He imagined, providing he was reading her correctly, the little things she couldn't hide, that only made things more intense and worse. Not doing himself any favors, this was a dangerous game they played. He could feel her muscles rippling under his touch, her skin heating under his caresses and, soon enough, he pulled himself away.

"I'll get you your clothes, darlin'."

OH THANK GOD, her mind screamed, thankful the torture had finally come to an end. With his help once again, she managed to slip on a black spaghetti strapped nightgown, knowing anything else would've been out of the question. Nightgowns were going to be her best friend over the next month until this stupid sling came off. So much appreciation and hidden emotions filled her eyes while staring into his, a soft smile spreading on her lips.

"Taker." She stopped him from walking out, reaching her hand out to him and took his extended one, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." Letting his hand go, Tahlia snuggled further against the pillows and closed her eyes, falling asleep in no time.

"You were in there an awful long time for a simple sponge bath, Mark." Amanda commented when he finally emerged, wrinkling her nose when he walked by her, smelling the lotion. "You bathe in it?"

"Maybe a little." He leaned against the kitchen counter, popping a piece of apple slice in his mouth. "Making another pie?"

"Mmmhmm…" She eyed him a moment before focusing on her task. "So… you two make up?" 

"I messed up pretty bad, Mandy." Taker couldn't take back what he had said, but maybe…. maybe he could atone for some of it. This was a pretty good start, right?

Amanda raised a brow at him, suddenly looking concerned. "What happened, Mark? You can talk to me and tell me anything."

She reached across the counter to squeeze his hand, seeing the sorrow in his green eyes and cut him another slice of apple. She listened as he went over their last blowup at one of his other properties in Texas, not going into too much detail about why they were there. For work was all he'd said. However, when she discovered Tahlia had a child and gave it up for adoption, her heart hurt for the woman. Being a mother was all she'd ever wanted in life and she had a beautiful godson on top of an amazing baby girl.

"Sounds like you both said things you didn't mean. Her about Gunner, which I don't agree with at all. I don't think you should've given him up because he's the happiest almost 10-year-old I've ever seen. And I'm sure she had a very good reason for giving her child up, which you shouldn't have thrown in her face. You both are in the wrong and now it's time to heal those wounds." She was never one to sugar coat her feelings and often spoke her mind. "The question is: who is going to take the first step? You or her?"

"Me. Obviously." He said with a snort. "I was the one who went there first. I don't even know why we were fighting in the first place anymore. It all seems so trivial now. Not to mention she threw herself into an oncoming blow from a sledgehammer, Mandy, just to protect me." Taker groaned, unsure of what to do anymore. "Hell, the best I can probably hope for is her forgiving me. I doubt she wants anything more than a professional relationship and I can't blame her. Not after everything." Everything being Gunner, their 9 months apart and then that fight they had.

"Do you know what that's called, Mark?" Amanda asked, smiling widely and touched the side of his face in a purely platonic way. "Love. She loves you so much to throw herself in harm's way to make sure you're safe. I don't know of any other woman who would do that for the man they love. I don't know if I could even do something like that when it came to Sam." She admitted, pure truth in her tone of voice while she cut up more apples for the pie. "I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you. No matter what you said to her, she loves you and that type of love doesn't die easily, if ever. Give it sometime and then talk to her about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right, darlin'." He sighed, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You sure you don't want to leave your husband and run off with me? I'm rich."

Amanda waved her knife at him threateningly. "Get the hell out of my kitchen, Calaway… you smartass."

Laughing, Taker vacated, his laughter deepening when he heard her chuckling behind him.

Gunner poked his head in Tahlia's room, not surprised to find her asleep. Quietly, he crept up alongside the bed, studying her. She looked a little better. Being careful not to knock anything over, he set down the wildflowers he had picked on the nightstand before creeping right back out, closing the door behind him.

Sometime later that day, Tahlia slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt the pain in her chest again, taking slow breaths. The doctor had warned her it would be difficult the first week, but then the pain in her chest would cease, hence the painkillers. She really didn't want to get addicted to them and would try to push past the pain, turning her head, feeling her eyes widen at the sight of the flowers. Did Taker do this? They were beautiful and it made her smile despite the pain she was in. Slowly and carefully sitting up, Tahlia accidentally knocked the bell on the floor and winced, the ding echoing throughout the room.

"S-Shit…" She stammered, moving to stand from the bed to pick it up.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed, Dad said!" Gunner exclaimed, being the one to come flying in.

Amanda and Sam were outside with Abrianna, and his Dad had fallen asleep on the couch. He had been sitting, curled up in a chair, flipping through comic books when that bell had gone off. Gunner moved to pick up the bell, looking at her intently.

"You need a pill? Dad said you probably wouldn't. Mandy thinks you need the rest they'll let you get." He had no idea what the deal with the pills were. His Dad had said something about addiction when discussing it with Amanda. "Tahlia? Are you okay?" He asked, staring into her face and could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Can I get you something?"

"I-I'm okay, I j-just…"

Bending down had been a BAD idea all around and it'd knocked the breath out of her temporarily. Once she was back on the bed, sitting upright, her chest didn't hurt nearly as bad and managed a weak smile at Gunner. Tahlia couldn't scare the boy and right now he looked completely freaked out.

"I-It's okay, G-Gunner…" The stammering would get on her last nerve as she leaned back against the pillows to alleviate some of the pressure on her chest.

"You sure?" He reached for the pitcher of water on the nightstand, slowly and carefully refilling her empty cup. "Want a heating pad?" Gunner offered suddenly, an idea springing to mind. "I sprained my ankle and Dad put it on it, and it helped a little." He knew a sprain was a lot different from a break, but maybe the same principal applied.

This wasn't the same troll she'd dealt with a year ago, Tahlia surmised, tilting her head at how attentive he was being and smiled softly. "Y-You s-shouldn't worry about t-this…" He was a kid for god's sake and should've been playing video games or outside throwing a ball around. The memory of playing basketball with him flittered through her mind, making her smile a little wider. "I-I'm not sure a h-heating p-pad will help, b-but I c-can t-try it…" Maybe she could put it against her chest since that's where the pain stemmed from. It was really strange how the human body worked. "T-Thank you f-for the f-flowers…" If he'd rushed in here to check on her, then chances were, he'd been the one who picked them for her. "T-They're b-beautiful…"

"You're welcome." He said shyly, shuffling one foot from the other. "There's a meadow across the crick, I went and picked them there." His pants were still a little muddy and stained from his wading venture. "I'll go get that heating pad." Gunner rushed out of the room, scratching behind his ear. He knew Tahlia didn't like him and that was his own fault. But he felt like he needed to make it up to her, and his Dad. When he returned a few minutes later with the heating pad, Tahlia patted the seat next to her on the bed and watched him plug it in.

"S-Since you h-helped me out, h-how about w-we watch a m-movie t-together?" She suggested, testing the waters with the little boy and set the heating pad on her chest.

Immediately feeling relief, Gunner made himself comfortable on the bed beside her near the nightstand. If she needed anything, he would hand her the bell so she didn't have to reach or stretch. Handing him the remote, Tahlia gave him free reign of the television in her room and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, raising a brow when he put on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Raphael is my favorite. Which one is yours?"

"Raph, too, I like his weapons… and he's funny, mean but funny." Sarcastic was the word, but Gunner wasn't fully aware of that. He yawned, making sure to steer clear of her arm. "Need a pill, Tahlia?" He asked yet again, not wanting her to be in any pain. When she shook her head no, he sighed. "You're stubborn."

"You're not the first person to tell me that. The heating pad is working wonders, so you're my hero." Thank the stars she could talk without stammering again.

She winked down at him, chuckling softly at his eye roll and couldn't believe they were being civil to each other. Just a year ago, this little boy wanted NOTHING to do with her and now he was being extremely nice to her. What had changed? Usually kids didn't change their minds on a dime or drop of a hat, at least she didn't think they did.

"Thank you for helping me, Gunner."

Gunner cleared his throat, sitting upright and turning so he was facing her. "Uh, Tahlia? Can I… can I tell you something?" He asked softly, his entire face beginning to turn red. When she nodded, he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for last year, the way I acted." His eyes were down so he didn't see the look of surprise flit across her face. "I know I was a jerk, and I'm sorry."

Indeed she was surprised and shocked this near 10-year-old -she guessed what his age was- just apologized to her. The way he lowered his eyes sheepishly was adorable and she didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Taking his small hand in hers, Tahlia gave it a squeeze and forced his eyes back up to meet hers, fighting back tears.

"It's okay. Just you coming to me and telling me this makes it all better. And the flowers are a nice touch." She winked, squeezing his hand again and touched the side of his face gently. "You don't need to blame yourself for what happened, Gunner. I should've…been more patient and waited for you to come around. I should've had more patience with the situation." It was her turn to look sheepish and lower her eyes from him. "I shouldn't have left…"

"Maybe, I don't know." He'd turn 10 in just a few weeks. "I just know you left… and my Dad changed, a lot." His Dad had been… smiling and brushed it off, but there was something fundamentally different in him. If he thought nobody was around, he looked so… sad, something in those green eyes was gone and it had taken Gunner a long time to realize what it was. "I just want things to get better."

"They will." Tahlia lied, knowing things between her and Taker wouldn't get better because he thought she was pathetic. Granted, she'd called him that first, but…he'd been the one to bring up the sore subject of her giving her baby up first. "I know you don't know me very well, but I hope you believe me when I say that." At his nod, Tahlia breathed a sigh of relief and ruffled his fiery red hair with her good hand, pure adoration shining in her eyes for the boy. "Come on now, enough with the heavy. Sit back and watch some TV with me. It's been a long time since I've watched TMNT." When he snuggled against her good side, Tahlia draped her arm around him and rested her cheek against his hair, both of them watching the movie.

Taker woke up with a jolt. It took him a moment to realize it was dark. His living room was pitch black and he cocked his head, hearing nothing immediately. He gathered everyone must've been asleep, a bit surprised no one had woken him up. Especially Gunner, now that was weird. Frowning, he swung his legs off the couch and stood up, stretching and listening. He heard something, it was faint and coming from the hall leading to the bedrooms. Following the noise, Taker halted at Tahlia's door. It was dark inside her room minus the television, which was playing some infomercial. He peered at the bed, his eyes widening when he realized what he was seeing. Tahlia was sound asleep with Gunner right next to her. There was a pillow between them and, from the way Gunner was laying, he gathered his son was trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

They both looked so peaceful… he was smiling.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A week passed by since Tahlia's first night in Houston and she was finally starting to feel marginally better. The doctor had been right – after the first week, it was smooth sailing. No more pain and no more damn stammering when she talked. The pressure in her chest was gone for the most part and she was up walking around, even though Taker preferred her to stay in bed. Today was Abriana's first birthday, which she was attending. Amanda had been kind enough to fix her hair, making it even and Tahlia had to admit, it was a lot easier to deal with. Did she miss her long tresses? Sometimes, but she was enjoying the short hair for the moment. Currently, she was contemplating what to wear to the birthday party and looked up when a knock sounded at her door, smiling softly at Taker.

"Hi." She had no idea he'd caught her and Gunner sleeping together, still not believing the little boy had fallen asleep with her.

"Hey darlin'."

He leaned in the doorway, been outside with Sam, decorating the barn for Abrianna's birthday. Amanda had gone all out on a party the kid wouldn't even remember, but who was he to deny her? There was even a damn pony. He was in jeans and nothing else, a fine sheen of sweat covering him. Taker had been out there hanging streamers with Sam and Gunner, balloons, and whatever else those things Amanda had bought were called. He was even barefoot, having shed his boots and socks at the back door.

"Just checking in. Need any help?" She didn't, but he was in the habit of offering these days.

Jesus, he looked delicious in just a pair of jeans. Tahlia didn't miss the sheen of sweat glistening on his body either and all she really wanted to do was offer to give him a tongue bath. Dirty thoughts were NOT doing her any favors, especially since she was standing here in just a towel, trying to decide what to wear for the birthday party. She could take her arm out of the sling temporarily to get dressed, but then had to put it right back on. No showers still, which was a bummer, but Tahlia was definitely making progress.

"Are you ever going to stop asking me that?" She retorted softly, finally deciding on a pair of blue jeans shorts and wine colored short sleeved top.

At the very least she could take a shower now instead of having tortuous sponge baths. As long as she had her special bathing sling, all was well since her regular sling couldn't get wet. Washing her short hair with one hand took some practice, but she'd gotten the hang of it along with dressing.

"How does the barn look?"

"Like a cotton candy nightmare. That woman got shades of blue, purple and pink and they all remind me of that sweet shit at fair time." Taker grunted, not much for the sticky treat. Gunner loved it, him not so much. That crap was pure sugar with some food coloring. Taker shook his head, reaching back to let his hair out of the ponytail he had been wearing, brushing it out a bit with his fingers. "All right, darlin', I'm going to go grab a shower before the party." Sweat was slowly making its way down his chest. "If you need anything…"

"Stop teasing me, Taker." Tahlia turned to face him, clutching the towel against her chest and eyed him knowingly. "You're standing there in just a pair of jeans, all sweaty, looking gorgeous and asking me coyly if I need anything from you. Acting innocent. So, to answer your question bluntly, yeah I do, but nothing you're going to give me, so just stop with the games." She felt marginally better after getting that off her chest and took a deep breath, shaking herself mentally. "And you are anything but innocent. So, you can stop being coy with me, I see right through you." Since her panties were already on, Tahlia decided to tease him right back and dropped the towel to the floor, grabbing her bra off the bed to pull on and groaned at the clasp. "Damn it, fine, yes I need your help with just this…" This was one thing she COULDN'T do on her own yet as her head dropped forward, blowing out a large breath.

Taker could only stand there with his jaw hanging on the floor. He hadn't been teasing her, had he? His mind was trying to remember what he had done while his body was busy telling him what he should be doing. Her. It took him a minute and her asking his help again, before he realized she did need help. Shaking his head, he walked over and took the bra, helping her into it and then clasping it. He had taken plenty of bras off in his time, never put one on.

"Darlin'." He rumbled, bending down so his lips were just barely skimming her uninjured shoulder blade, back in control of his mental state. "I'm not sure what just happened here, but I wasn't intentionally… being a tease."

Taker kissed the strap. He might, however, now that he knew she had been imagining things coming from him and apparently… she did still desire him. Involuntarily shivering against him, Tahlia mentally cursed herself for putting her foot in her mouth. She was frustrated about so many things and sexually was definitely near the top of the list. If he wasn't being a tease walking in here sweaty and in jeans – jeans she KNEW he didn't have anything underneath – then he DEFINITELY was being one now with that stunt.

"Taker…" She breathed his name out, on shaky ground with him being this close to her. Tahlia wanted to throw caution to the wind and mend what was broken between them, but his poisonous words hadn't left her since the day at the mansion. And they were what jolted her back to harsh reality. "That was out of line. Sorry. Thanks for the help."

Just like that, he was dismissed and the moment, however brief it had been, was over. Nodding, Taker stepped away from her, knowing without even seeing those expressive amber eyes just what was going through her mind. She was replaying that fight, their fight, and those words neither of them could take back. He could tell by the way her body had gone rigid, the defensive way she held herself.

"See you out there, Tahlia." He said softly, exiting the room with a sigh.

Gunner, from where he had not been spying, maybe lurking in his own room, quietly closed his door and sighed too. Those two… it had taken a little boy to break them up, so maybe it would take a little boy to put them back together.

Tearing a hand through her short blood red hair, Tahlia let out a soft growl and shook her head, hating the fact her shoulder still burned from his lips. "Damn it!"

Slipping the shorts on, Tahlia carefully removed the sling and sucked in a sharp breath when her shoulder moved a certain way, grunting. Once the top was on, she put the regular sling on and brushed her hair, which took nothing. The dark circles were gone from her eyes, thankfully, due to sleeping mostly throughout the first 4 days. Afterwards, she'd been restless and felt like she'd go out of her mind from cabin fever. This birthday party would be a nice reprieve from the bedroom since she couldn't do much more than lay in bed. Once she was dressed and slipped some sandals on her feet, Tahlia finally headed down the hallway toward the backdoor that lead to the backyard.

Taker knew better than to be in that shower for too long because Amanda would come looking for his ass. The woman was hellbent on this first birthday party being absolutely perfect, bless her. He took a very quick, very cold shower and had no sooner wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into his bedroom when he spotted Gunner. "What the hell?"

"I've been thinking, Dad," Gunner was playing with the motorcycles on his Dad's dresser, all ready for the party. "Why don't we set Tahlia up in other rooms? She can get around pretty good now. I bet she's bored in that bedroom."

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Get out. I'm naked." He did not see the knowing smirk on his son's face.

Amanda looked up, brown eyes sparkling at the sight of Tahlia and extended her hands, proud of her handiwork in the decorations for Abriana's party. "What do you think? Is it too much?"

Taker was not lying. This really did look like cotton candy hell. Tahlia wouldn't tell her that though and smiled, nodding. "Looks great, Amanda!" The women embraced gently due to her arm and she looked around, seeing the bowls on the table for chips not filled yet. "Do you need my help with anything? I can do small tasks…"

The woman smiled warmly at Tahlia, shaking her head and snapped her fingers, pointing to the nearby chair. "You sit and relax. You're lucky Mark is letting you out of the room this soon. I had to convince him along with Gunner." Mark had told her about Gunner's sleepover with Tahlia and she found it adorable, especially the picture he'd snapped.

"He can be stubborn." Tahlia had no idea Gunner had vouched for her and made a mental note to make it up to the boy once she was fully healed. "He's a great kid." Her eyes held truth when she spoke of Gunner, having forged somewhat of a friendship with the 9-year-old over the past week. "I can't believe Abrianna is 1 already. Has it really been a year already?"

"I know, hard to believe, isn't it?"

"They grow so fast." Amanda sighed wistfully, reaching up to brush a knuckle against her eye, wiping away a tear. "Sam and I are already thinking about trying for another. We want to have them close together." She had seen how fast Gunner had grown, having been with him since birth; she just hadn't believed it would apply to her baby. "Of course, if we do, we'll have to do some add-ons…" Shaking her head, she beamed at Tahlia. "You look a lot better. I bet your glad to be the hell out of that room."

"I feel better, just sucks I can't use my arm."

Tahlia didn't mind Amanda getting emotional over her baby girl turning 1 because it was a big deal. A milestone for any mother. This was what she had given up when she gave her child away. Moments that were supposed to be cherished forever…someone else was having them with her daughter. If Taker didn't lay off with the overprotectiveness, she would use both of her good feet and one good arm to kick his ass. She looked back at the house, noticing Sam coming out carrying presents and had to fight the urge to get up to help, sighing heavily.

"And yes, I'm very happy to be out of that room."

* * *

"You ever tell anyone about this and I'll slit your throat." Taker growled, now in the kitchen, ignoring his son's teasing as he finished decorating the cake Amanda had frosted and left out for him.

He had picked up a lot of talents over the years, playing Daddy and Mommy when he was home. Gunner had always thought Amanda was the one doing that fine frosting and decoration on his birthday cakes. The surprise on his son's face was almost worth it.

"You can make roses out of frosting… I don't know if that's awesome or sissy."

"Hurry up, Julia Childs, people are starting to arrive." Sam hissed jokingly.

* * *

"Hey Tal, you mind moving this balloon out of the way?" Sam knew it was something she could do and smiled after she did, winking. "Thanks." He dropped a kiss on Amanda's lips and wiped a tear from her eye, murmuring something in her ear only she could hear and laughed when she smacked him in response.

Tahlia laughed at their antics.

Gunner came next, carefully carrying the cake, a girl about his age at his side chattering in his ear. He wasn't amused and it showed. Girls were gross. His Dad was coming as well, escorting people down the pathway to his Martha Stewart is from hell inspired barn.

"Here." He set the cake down on the table, eyeballing the gold writing on it and the gold scallops and loops, the pink and purple roses… his Dad… was a woman. "Help me…" He mouthed to Tahlia when the girl took his hand and began tugging. "Suzie… not right now…" He was turning red.

That's what he got for calling his old man a sissy. "Son, why don't you show Suzie the ponies, huh?" He suggested with a grin.

"... _fine._ "

Holding her hands up in a 'sorry buddy' gesture, Tahlia watched the little girl drag him off and felt bad for Gunner. There was nothing she could do though. He was Taker's son, not hers. Then her eyes turned to Taker and she had to learn how breathe all over again. Skintight blue jeans and matching jean sleeveless top with the top 3 buttons undone, tucked in neatly, his auburn hair pulled back in a tight braid with a navy-blue banana covering the entire portion of his head instead of just his forehead. She looked away, trying to focus on something else and nodded when Amanda informed her the snacks had been set out.

"Thanks hon." Standing, she walked toward the table with the vegetables and dip, making herself a plate slowly.

Amanda showed off Abrianna in her cute little party dress before it got ruined. "Oh Mark…" She sighed when she finally made it to the table, taking in the cake. "You've really outdone yourself this time…"

Taker chatted with some friends and keeping an eye on all the little ones. He was so glad Sam had set up a play area. He could only imagine these babies and toddlers loose on his property and shook his head, glancing at Tahlia.

"Oh dear, what happened?" A sweet older woman with gray hair and kind bright blue eyes asked, gaining Tahlia's attention.

"Accident." Who was this old woman talking to her? Tahlia didn't know anyone here, feeling very out of place, but managed to keep a smile on her face. "I'm sorry – you are?"

"Gladdis, dear. I'm that beautiful baby girl's grandmother." She gestured to Amanda holding a babbling, happy Abrianna.

"Oh, you're Amanda's mother, then?"

"Yes dear, and you must be Tahlia." Amanda had told her a great deal about this young lady and what she'd done for Mark. "Did I pronounce your name right?"

"Yes." Tahlia had taken a shine to this older woman and sat down with her, after being invited to join her table. "It's nice to meet you, Gladdis." They shook hands.

"Pleasure is all mine, dear. Now eat up, you are skin and bones." Gladdis demanded, waving her fork with a smile of her own. "How long have you known Marcus?"

"2 years, just about."

"And you two work together? You are a wrestler, then?"

"Yes." Tahlia didn't mind being grilled by Gladdis. "I know it's not the ideal profession for a woman, but I do love it."

Gladdis waved her off dismissively. "As long as it makes you happy, dear." She had noticed Tahlia and Mark stealing glances at each other, which is why she wanted to introduce herself to the woman.

Amanda's mother was a nosy old broad when she wanted to be, that was probably where Amanda had gotten it. Taker's eyes widened when he seen who else was coming up the path, laden with presents and wide smiles. He had forgotten Amanda and Sam had invited them.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Gunner took the opportunity to break free of Suzie and went running to his grandparents.

"Now, those are Jodie's parents." Gladdis said, filling Tahlia in as they watched. "You know who Jodie was, right?" At Tahlia's nod, she smiled gently. "We all knew each other. We all lived in the same neighborhood for years. So, it's like one giant family." One that Amanda had been hoping Tahlia would join. Apparently, it seemed Tahlia and Mark were 'destined'. Her daughter was such a romantic and she could see it happening.

Taker joined his son in greeting the pair, wondering what the level of awkward would be when it came time to introduce Tahlia.

And just how did he introduce her?


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Sounds like it." Tahlia could tell the loss of Jodie had impacted a lot of people in Taker's life, not just him and Gunner. Amanda and Jodie were like sisters, from the sound of it. She swallowed hard, taking a bite of carrot and continued talking to Gladdis just as Amanda came up, holding Abrianna on her hip.

"Grandma, someone wants to see you." Amanda handed the baby over to her mother, wiping her forehead and sat down. "I see you two have met."

"Yeah, your mother is great to talk to." Tahlia felt more comfortable and stuck her tongue out at Abrianna, who began giggling and cooing. "Does she know peek-a-boo yet?"

"We're trying to get her to do it, but no luck yet." Amanda nodded at Sam waving her over to say hello to Jodie's parents and Gladdis handed her back over to bring her over to them.

"Why don't we go over there and say hello, dear?"

Before Tahlia knew what was happening, she was walking with Gladdis toward Jodie's parents and felt her stomach suddenly clench violently.

Of course they knew about Tahlia. Mark had told them himself, when he had first brought her home. They had thought they'd meet her last year, but… it was never a good time. They took Gunner frequently on his breaks, an active part of their only grandson's life. Also, they were as much a part of Mark's life as he would let them be.

"You must be Tahlia." John reached out his hand and smiled at her, introducing himself. She looked nothing like their Jodi and he found himself rather pleased with her hair. It was different and it suited her. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Gunner says you play basketball." Martha added, sticking out her own hand. "I'm Martha, and this is John. We're Gunner's grandparents and Mark's parent-in-law… does that still work?" She cocked her head, having never given it a thought. "Well, we're his family, a part of it anyway." Her gaze narrowed in on her arm.

"She saved my Dad's life." Gunner announced proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you both." She shook John's hand first and then Martha's, smiling at them both genuinely. Tahlia blushed a little at Gunner's statement and shook her head, ruffling Gunner's hair with her free hand. "Little squirt, no I didn't. It was just an accident, no big deal." It wasn't to her because she loved Taker and had reacted on pure instinct to protect him. "And yes ma'am, I played in school."

"Just like Mark did." Martha pointed out, understanding why he'd taken such a shine to this woman. "And no sweetheart, you saved his career. We know what happened." She would not be told otherwise and cupped Tahlia's face in her hand gently. "Thank you."

Tahlia didn't know what else to say and just nodded.

"So how long until you're healed up?" John asked, gesturing to her arm.

"They said 3 months, but I'm hoping it takes less time than that."

"No need to rush the healing process, dear." Gladdis meant that in more ways than one, embracing Martha and John.

"Yeah." Sam interjected, stepping in with cups of punch balanced precariously in his arms. He began handing them out. "Be like Mark and rush that… he's had problems how many times?"

"I got mouths to feed." Taker said with a wry grin, shrugging his massive shoulders. "Yours included."

"Still as arrogant as ever."

"How on earth do you manage it, dear?" Martha shook her head with a smile. "I hope you put him in his place."

Tahlia raised a brow, looking directly at Mark and came to the conclusion he hadn't informed them they weren't together. Or he had and they still thought of them as a couple. Either way… "Of course I do. He can be stubborn as an ox." She laughed with Martha, who agreed with her and took the punch Sam handed her.

"So what exactly happened? It's your collarbone, right?"

"No sir…"

"Just John, please."

Tahlia smiled in understanding, sipping her punch. "No, it's my shoulder blade. They call it the scapula, but…I just call it the shoulder blade." She didn't want to go into detail on how she'd been injured, reliving it a million times throughout the past week since she'd been brought here.

"Everyone, food is ready!"

Tahlia breathed a silent breath of relief as everyone began venturing back to the barn with her and Taker trailing behind. He had a weird expression on his face and she stopped him with her voice since she still had punch in hand. "Are you okay?" Concern shined in her amber eyes while staring up at him.

"Yeah darlin', I'm fine. You know… they watch wrestling." He confessed, wondering why John and Martha had strung her along like that, then shrugged it off.

He knew why. They were testing her. Seeing how she replied and, from the way they were smiling, Taker guessed they approved of her modesty about the entire situation.

"I'm sorry, they know… they know we split, they…"

He didn't even know how to explain them. They had been hounding him for years to 'move on' and try settling down again, or at least date. They hadn't known he had whored around quite a bit, but Tahlia had long ended those days.

"How about you?"

"They care about you and love you like a son. A blind person can see that, Taker." They were alone, so she was allowed to call him that. How she wanted to reach out to touch him, silently cursing Sam in her head for giving her this damn punch that occupied her only free hand. "And if they know what happened, that's perfectly fine. It was worth it because at least you have your career still and I'll have mine once this heals. It all worked out. So, stop looking glum and put a smile on your face. Don't let what they say and do bug you." She had no idea why they wanted to test her since her and Taker weren't together. They were…she didn't even know how to term it anymore and sighed, heading off toward the barn for some delicious food.

"Okay, these little ones are clamoring for cake, so let's do cake!" Amanda called, gesturing everyone over. When she spotted Tahlia and then Mark, she got a wicked smile on her face. She held up the cake, carefully, showing off how beautiful it was for pictures. In a few minutes, it would be destroyed. "Didn't Mark do a beautiful job decorating this?"

Oh that bitch…

Tahlia hid her surprise very well and nodded, also having an evil streak in her. "Why don't you get a picture with the decorator before slicing it up?" She suggested, gently nudging Taker forward and ignored the dark look he shot her, taking the camera from Amanda while she held it with him. "Say cheese and smile!" Snapping the photo, she handed the camera back to Amanda and shrugged her shoulders at another look he shot her.

"Oh Mark, it's absolutely beautiful!" Martha crowed, beaming from ear to ear. "Jodie would've been so proud of you!"

"Indeed." Gladdis smirked, squeezing Tahlia's good shoulder while Abrianna was slid into her hair chair, which was decorated for her smash cake.

With everyone gathered, the happy birthday song commenced followed by the cake being cut up in small slices for everyone.

Sidling up to Taker, Tahlia smiled serenely at him. "So," She paused, holding her cake with sparkling mischievous amber orbs. "Did you bake it too?" Tahlia did everything in her power not to start laughing when he scowled at her.

"Just you wait, darlin'." He rumbled, gently looping his arm around her, pulling her closer so she was tucked into his side, her bad arm away from his body and minding that shoulder. "I'm going to bake your ass into a cake, frost you, and then eat you all by myself." His voice had gone from playful and joking to a dark husky timbre, filled with promise.

Sam, now manning the camera, made sure to snap a picture of the way those two were looking at each other. He had no idea what was said, but whatever it was had Tahlia's amber eyes pure molten gold and Mark looked… that was a look he never wanted to see on another man.

Tahlia shivered against him, recognizing that voice and what it stood for, her heart pounding a little harder in her chest while staring into his slightly dark forest green orbs. "Tease." She hissed playfully, leaning against him and rested her head against his side, not moving from being in his arms. It felt too good and she wasn't in the mood to question anything while they watched Abrianna dive into her smash cake. If he wanted to bake her, it was already done because her insides were liquified at what he'd said to her. "Just make sure it's chocolate frosting." She winked up at him, giggling softly when he growled in her ear and laughed along with everyone at the mess Abrianna made.

Gunner was smiling broadly as he watched the pair, fist bumping Amanda when he got close enough, then accepted his cake. This might not be as hard as he had anticipated. Everything was already there, those crazy adults just needed a push. And maybe some time alone to discuss whatever it was that had happened, besides him being a jackass.

* * *

Nothing ever came of that day, however. Tahlia wasn't sure if it was all for show with Taker or maybe he really didn't want to be with her. She couldn't figure him out and didn't bother trying, focusing on her recovery. He was still attentive and helped her whenever she needed it because of the sling, but the flirting had stopped. Taker had taken a leave of absence from the road, letting Kane and the others deal with the Faction until they could return together. Tahlia spent the next 3 weeks with Gunner and Amanda, getting to know them better.

Playing board games and watching Gunner play basketball outside on the court were some of her highlights along with becoming good friends with Amanda. The only part missing was Taker and Tahlia's heart ached for him, but she would not beg him to come back to her. She'd been humiliated enough ever since jumping in the way of that damn sledgehammer. Before she knew it, a month had passed and the sling was off, her first day without it feeling incredibly weird. Physical therapy would start in a week and she had to go 3 days a week to start out and build herself up to 6 days.

Her arm looked… well, he could tell that she'd need that therapy. The way she held it, as if expecting it to hurt, or maybe it just felt odd. He'd broken a lot of bones over the years, the most painful had been his orbital, but never his shoulder blade. Taker had driven her here since she wasn't cleared to drive just yet.

"Feel better?"

"Weird." She murmured quietly, not speaking much to him lately.

Experimentally rolling her shoulder slowly to test the waters, Tahlia blinked when she didn't feel any pain. It was really healed, but the physical therapy was to gain strength in her shoulder and arm again. Right now, she could feel the difference between both arms and nodded at what the doctor instructed of her.

"You're free to go, Tahlia. Do NOT do anything strenuous or you will set your recovery back."

"Got it, thanks doc."

She'd been to see Doctor Whitmore for the past month and knew he wouldn't steer her wrong. Walking out of the doctors with Taker, she reached with her right arm to open the door and smiled, feeling a sense of worth again that she could do simple menial tasks on her own. On the way back to the ranch, Tahlia turned the radio down to gain Taker's attention and cleared her throat.

"If you want, I can do my physical therapy in New York instead of here. You've done more than enough for me and I don't want to burden you or your family any more than I already have."

"You're fine, besides… Whitmore already referred you to a physical therapist here." Taker knew this was awkward, they had just been kind of… plodding along. "It's up to you, Tahlia." He said after a moment. "Nobody is rushing you out the door, darlin'." Taker flashed her a half smile. "I think Amanda likes having another female in the house. She'd be mighty upset if you left." Not to mention, he would be too.

"Well you'll have to remedy that for her because I'll have to leave eventually."

Revenge was on her mind now that her arm was healed; rubbing her hand up and down the skin, amber eyes flashed for a few seconds before returning to normal. Triple H would regret ever laying eyes on her, along with his whore, once she returned to reclaim HER WWF Women's championship. That had been her main focus since Taker had given her a cold shoulder, which she understood. Too much damage had been done with their spiteful words to each other. The funny thing was her and Gunner got along famously now and he rarely left her alone, always having her doing something with him.

Taker did not miss the flash of anger that flickered across her face, or the way her jaw suddenly set. He knew Tahlia well enough to know that now with that sling off, she was turning her mind back to work, back to what had happened and probably planning revenge because that was just how she operated. It was something he admired about her.

"Don't be thinking you're going back anytime soon." He advised, reaching out to rap on her kneecap to make sure he had her attention. "You have to make sure you're at 100%."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Deadman." Tahlia muttered good-naturedly, heaving a sigh because it would be at least another 2 months before she could get back in the ring. "Triple H is dead. Stephanie is dead. The entire Faction WILL get what's coming to them. The fact they went after you just pisses me off even more."

Her blood boiled at the memory of seeing that sledgehammer above Taker's knee, him laying helpless and Triple H had a sick smirk on his face. Stephanie had screamed at her husband to do it, to end his career. She looked over at him curiously, eyebrows drawing together.

"Why are you waiting for me to be 100% before going back to work?" It was a question she'd been wanting to ask him for a while.

Considering that there was actually no need for him to be home any longer, hell he could've left that first week. Amanda would have seen that she was taken care of, or he could've brought someone else in to help. But he hadn't and smirked at the memory of the sponge bath/lotion moments.

"Because darlin', I know you pretty damn well, better than most." He wasn't being arrogant, just stating fact. "And I know how vicious, how vengeful you can be." Taker had seen it before, multiple times and he also knew she needed someone there to keep her in check, to make sure she didn't cross that line. The line nobody ever came back from. "You'll need me then. Just like I'll need you."

"You don't need me, Taker." Tahlia meant that in more ways than one, looking away from him to look out the window. She wished he did. It was all professional between them and she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stand being around him without exploding. "Hell if anything, I need you." She also meant that in more ways than just her revenge against the Faction. The sooner her physical therapy started, the better off she'd be and the sooner she could go back to her lonely life.

"Tahlia, I am always going to need you." He confessed after a few minutes of silence ensued, staring straight ahead though he did catch the look on her face from his peripheral. Taker sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose and turned down the road that led back to the house. "Darlin', maybe we should have a talk… not right now, not in the truck, but sometime real soon." About what had happened and where they could go from this, be it as friends or whatever she wished of him.

Instead of keeping her thoughts to herself, Tahlia voiced them bluntly. "The last time that happened, we ended up screaming at each other, Taker. I don't think that's a good idea."

Being called pathetic had hurt her more than anything, especially when she didn't regret giving her daughter up. Taker was headstrong about being a father, but that didn't mean she wanted to be a mother. Gunner was a sweet kid and she enjoyed spending time with him, but he wasn't her son.

"You made it clear how you feel about me and I've made it clear how I feel about you, so there's really no need to 'talk'." She did the quotation marks with her fingers and couldn't look at him, continuing to rub her sling-free arm.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Silence reigned until they reached the house and, out of habit, he came around to help Tahlia down, though he didn't let her run inside right away. Instead, Taker held her gently by the arms, staring down at her. "The problem you've always had, Tahlia," He said gravely, pausing to get his thoughts in order. "Is that you assume too much and presume to know my thoughts and feelings." It wasn't the first time she had done it and probably not the last. "You may not wish to talk, but you will hear me." His voice was deepening, darkening. "I am sorry for what I said. You are not pathetic, and I was speaking out of anger." He had regret the words as soon as they had left his lips.

"Taker, I…"

Tahlia could feel the emotions stirring inside of her and the tears formed while staring back at him, seeing the truth and sorrow shining in his eyes. He meant it. He meant what he said and she could see it and feel it down to her bone marrow.

"I-I didn't mean what I said about Gunner either. He's a great kid and you're a great father. There's no excuse for what I said to you, it was out of line and I regretted it the moment the words came out of my mouth." She took a deep shaky breath, raising her eyes to meet his again and let a single tear slip down her cheek. "But it doesn't change the fact I walked out on you and him. I ran away like a coward and you deserve better than that. You both do."

Reaching out, Taker caught the tear with one finger, staring at it for a moment before bending down. He kissed away the next tear and the tear after that, feeling her starting to tremble against him. "Let Gunner and I make that call, Tahlia…" He whispered against her cheek. "Please." When she hesitated, he groaned, moving his head to rest against hers. "I'm tired of pretending, Tahlia. I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore."

Her heart completely opened up at his words and Tahlia pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She'd had a dream similar to this one before and it always ended with him walking away from her, telling her to leave like she did the first time. This wasn't a dream. Smiling through tears, Tahlia buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt with trembling hands and couldn't stop crying.

"I never stopped loving you, Mark." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and felt his arms wrap around her, his nose burying in her hair. "I n-never meant to hurt you…or Gunner…I'm so sorry…"

"Thank GOD!" Gunner had been spying from behind the curtain, along with Amanda and Sam while Abrianna was down for a nap. He came running out the front door and tossed himself into the hug. "Finally!" 

"Shit, we're busted." Sam said, smiling sheepishly when Mark shot him a dark look and waved before pulling the curtain closed.

"Yeah, finally." Taker echoed, shaking his head and kissed the top of Tahlia's head, holding his family close.

Watery laughter came from Tahlia as she wrapped her arm around Gunner and looked up at Taker before looking down at him, knowing they both accepted her fully into the family. Sam and Amanda did too. Pulling away from Taker, she squatted down to be eyelevel with Gunner and cupped his face in her soft hands, staring into his eyes. She blinked when Gunner tossed his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly and immediately returned the strong embrace, closing her eyes as silent tears flowed.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, sweetie."

"Honey, come away from the window…"

Smiling, Amanda did, letting out a happy sigh. "Now that that's taken care… 3 months and they're married."

"Honey, maybe you shouldn't plan out their future…"

"Sam, they're perfect for each other. I'm just making… an educated guess. I don't think either of them are going to let each other go now."

Later that night, after Gunner, Amanda, Sam and the baby were sleeping, Tahlia walked into the bathroom to the door that connected Taker's room to it and chewed her bottom lip. She missed him so much and just wanted to be in his arms, pressing her forehead against the wood. Nearly jumping out of her skin when the door swung open, Tahlia clutched her chest and was glad she hadn't let out a scream. Taker had just scared the hell out of her!

"You too huh?" He couldn't keep the smirk off his lips, especially after seeing the look on her face and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her gently into his room. Taker kicked the bathroom door shut behind them and guided Tahlia to his bed. He didn't even care about sex, he just wanted to be with her, hold her.

Her heart was pounding for a completely different reason now. Tahlia had never been in his bedroom since he had the 'no sleeping together' rule the last time she came here. If they were going to work on their relationship and get back to where they were, sleeping separately wasn't an option anymore. It seemed Taker had the same mindset as he pulled her into his big king-sized bed and into his waiting strong arms. She smiled, not caring about sex right now either and caressed his face with the back of her hand while they laid side-by-side with his arm around her waist tightly.

"I've missed you. That's why I was planning on sneaking into bed with you." Then she did the one thing she'd been craving to do for the past year and softly kissed him.

"I missed you too, darlin'." He whispered back, once the kiss was broken, sighing in contentment as the feeling of her back in his arms washed over him.

Taker had learned some very valuable lessons from this… such as to reign in his mouth when he was having a fit of rage, especially with her. He never wanted to hurt her that way again, beating her physically would have been kinder. Lowering her eyes from him, Tahlia caressed his upper chest, neck and arm with her fingertips, burning to her memory every contour and detail of him. She'd also learned a lesson from this; walking away wasn't the answer, no matter how tough the road was. If one truly loved another, they stuck it out together, through the good and bad times. For better or worse…she'd been nearly engaged to him and that would've been in their wedding vows had she stuck around long enough for Gunner to see the light. Eventually he did, but it cost her and Taker a year of anguish they could've been happy together.

"I haven't been…with anyone else." Her amber eyes rose to meet soft emerald. "I just thought you should know that." How could she be with another man besides him? It wasn't possible or realistic.

Warmth blossomed in his chest at her words and he practically purred, feeling a bit… arrogant, as well as pleased. "Me either." He replied, feathering kisses along her face.

She had ruined him for other women… totally and completely and he was alright with it. Tahlia was it for him, the only one he wanted and now that the world was falling back into its proper place, Taker had no intentions of losing her again. Not to anyone or anything. Her mind started wandering as silence settled between them again. What would happen now that they were back together? She had her place in New York and he loved in Texas. Once she was healed, she would return to the WWF and exact her revenge on the Faction.

Her professional life was set in stone, but what about personal. How would they make a relationship work with her living across the country? Tahlia didn't mind Texas now that she gave it a chance, but it was too soon to talk about moving in with Taker and his family. A lot of questions and obstacles still stood in their way, but at least they were on the right path of full reconciliation.

"You said you wanted to talk earlier in the truck. Was it just to tell me you didn't mean what you said or was there other things on your mind?" She asked softly, breaking the silence between them and rubbed her nose against his.

"Mostly that darlin'." He admitted, rolling and adjusting until he was on his back with her cradled in the crook of his arm, her freshly sprung from the sling arm resting on her side, so it didn't get crushed. He'd be damned if he accidentally hurt her and set her recovery back even more. And now – now that it was out of the way, his mind was turning to their future. "I just wanted to talk about what had happened… and if we could get past it. Then decide where we go from there." Well, they had done two out of three so far.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tahlia stroked his chest affectionately, looking up at him and enjoyed the darkness surrounding them besides the moon outside shining through the window. It was their only light. "I mean, yeah we're together again and it's great – it's what I want, but I also…" How did she word this without causing an argument? "I live in New York. And you live here in Texas."

He had this tight-knit group of people and Tahlia didn't know if they would accept her outside of Amanda, Sam and Gunner. The baby really didn't count at the moment, though she'd gone to Tahlia a few times, or tried. Due to her sling, she wasn't able to hold Abrianna.

"And I'm not sleeping in a different room than you. We're not teenagers sneaking around our parents; we're adults and I want to be with you every night, sleeping in the same bed like this." That was one stipulation she would not budge on.

His eyes were closed, but he nodded, listening. "You don't make the rules around here, wench, I do." Taker muttered, cursing under his breath when she pinched his nipple a little too viciously. "Alright, darlin'…. I'm just teasing." He peeked down at her, smirking. "I wasn't planning on not sharing rooms. If you're worried about how we're going to do this all, what with us living on different sides of the states, we'll figure it out. We don't need to rush, Tahlia, we got all the time in the world."

Time flew by over the past year they were apart, so Tahlia didn't believe that comment. However, she didn't argue with him and leaned up to brush her mouth against his softly, tenderly. "Admit it, you felt like a teenager sneaking his girlfriend into his room just a little while ago." She smirked at his eye roll and pinched his side, emanating a growl from him. Sitting up, Tahlia turned to look down at him and tossed one leg over his waist until she straddled him, staring down into his eyes with the moon reflecting off her back. "And you're wrong about making the rules around here; we both know damn well Amanda makes the rules, Calaway."

"She likes to think she does." He argued, his hands moving to her hips, kneading them. "But we all know, I pay the bills and the checks, so I make the rules." His green eyes darted towards the door, just in case she had heard that. Amanda did tend to rule with an iron fist when he wasn't around. "Mind you, darlin', she's been like that since she was a little girl, always… bossing us boys around." He still owed her… she had revealed his cake decorating secret. Taker made a mental note to get her before he left for the road again.

"So she's the one who made you decorate that cake for Abriana's party, eh?"

Amber eyes twinkled down at him, sheer amusement in them. He growled, sitting upright much like he did whenever he was knocked down in the ring and her legs instantly went around his waist. Tahlia tried to keep her giggling at a minimum, but the dark perturbed look on his face sent her in a fit.

"Who taught you how to do that anyway? The roses were perfect, maybe you should switch professions and go into cake decorating."

"You ever tell anyone at work about that and I'll ring your beautiful neck," He threatened, moving his hands to his throat, squeezing playfully before letting them move back down to her sides, caressing her through her pajamas. "And no, she didn't make me. It's just…" Taker sighed, inwardly groaning because his secret was out! "Gunner didn't care much for the store-bought stuff when he was little, right? So… I started making him cakes, but then they always came out looking stupid, so…" His eyes narrowed, staring at her intently, waiting for the laughter because it was about to come. "So… I took some classes at the community center and now – now I'm the one who does the cake baking and decorating, and I'm not going into cake decorating as a profession. You're out of your mind, woman."

He was telling the truth. This man, the big bad Lord of Darkness, the Phenom, the Deadman, the Undertaker, had actually gone to a community center to learn how to decorate cakes. All for his son. No laughter came from her lips, just admiration for how great of a father he actually was. Jodie would've been proud because Tahlia sure as hell was.

"Your secret is safe with me, Deadman. I won't tell a soul." She'd kept his secret from all of the Ministry regarding Gunner, even after they split. Bradshaw had tried prying the truth out of her, but she never budged once, not even when they were thirteen sheets to the wind in a bar with her crying. "I expect you to bake me a cake on my birthday though and I want it decorated." Her voice had dropped a little to that haunting tone, her mouth exploring his muscular neck and felt his hands tighten a little on her sides. "And I want chocolate frosting too."

"White chocolate maybe, I don't like decorating brown frosted cakes." He growled, fairly certain she was trying to test his resolve to not have sex right out the gate.

It wasn't that he didn't want too; the erection now straining his bottoms was a testament to how much he did, but Taker wanted to do things right this time around with Tahlia. Their relationship before had been physical, aggressive, and borderline insane. That was all well and fine, but there was also a time and place for patience and going slow.

"Fuck…"

"Ugh, I don't like white chocolate though."

Tahlia smirked at his discomfort and pushed him back down on the bed, hovering over him slowly, methodically kissing him. She could tell he was fighting the urge not to rip her clothes off and pound her into the mattress. Her problem was the same as his, her body aching and burning for him. She hadn't had sex in over a year and it had not only grated on her nerves, but her sanity.

"Milk chocolate is much better." Tahlia murmured against his mouth, hearing him groan and stifled a giggle by chewing her bottom lip.

She wondered how long he'd be able to hold back and resist before throwing caution to wind…how far she could push him. It could be fun to find out instead of jumping right into bed together. Of course, she also saw a lot of cold showers in her near future. Maybe pushing Taker to the brink of insanity would have a hell of a reward at the end.

"Strawberries too, don't forget those…"

"I got your strawberries right here, darlin'." He grunted, though they were probably more like blueberries by now. Cold showers and jerking it off only went so far and she was purposefully teasing him. Growling, Taker gently but firmly removed her off of him and planted her on the bed. "Enough. You're going to drive me insane, woman." And then he'd wind up pounding her until they were both blind.

"Yeah well, you've driven me insane for the past year, so turnabout is fair play." Tahlia remarked, sticking her tongue out at him and couldn't believe he was trying to take things slow with her.

This wasn't the same man who kidnapped her and made her one of his loyal minions. Taker had changed in a lot of ways and Tahlia didn't know if she liked it or not. It was different, especially since he had an insatiable sexual appetite. Maybe it was due to the fact they were in Texas with his family and he didn't want to show that darker side of him. Deciding she'd teased him enough for one night, Tahlia snuggled against him and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, both of them falling asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Oh frack…"

Tahlia walked through the door, holding her arm and immediately went to grab some ice from the kitchen, not seeing anyone around. They were probably outside playing with the baby or by the pool. She knew Gunner was in school since summer vacation was over. Physical therapy sucked, but she was getting through it and groaned as soon as the ice planted on her shoulder. It was her shoulder and upper arm that hurt the most, though not nearly as much as the chest pains she'd had during the first week of her recovery.

"Just 7 weeks to go…7 weeks…"

"What's 7 weeks?" Taker asked from behind her, smiling impishly when Tahlia spun around.

She had been right, they had been playing with Abrianna; well he had out in the pool. He had told Sam and Amanda to go do something, by themselves, like a date… and he'd watch their kid. They hadn't hesitated at all. Abrianna was in a little two-piece thingy with a swimmer and a floppy hat, slathered in baby sunblock and he was in trunks, not much else. He had just brought her inside for juice, but she kept pointing back to the water.

"Uh… sorry?" His eyes landed on her arm, betting physical therapy was kicking her ass. "Want to come join us? Water is cool, it might help a bit."

"7 weeks until I can rip Triple H and Stephanie apart." She smiled painfully at the baby girl, leaning her head back against the fridge for a second. "Yeah, give me a minute to go change."

Tahlia pecked his lips quickly and left the kitchen to go down the hallway to the guest room where her stuff still was. They were sleeping in the same bed at night, but she kept her belongings in this room for the sheer fact she was a guest. She didn't live in this house and she'd be leaving after 7 more weeks. Sighing, pushing that thought out of his head, Tahlia changed into a deep purple string bikini. She wondered if Amanda and Sam would watch Gunner for them one night so they could go out and reconcile fully, groaning at the thought of having to watch Mark soaking wet in a pool. Oh well, he had to watch her too. After she changed, she headed out and tossed the ice pack back in the freezer on her way.

Taker had a secret weapon, however… he had Abrianna and had learned how to manage erections when he had kids in his arms. So… when she came out in that purple bikini, his emerald eyes popped and he nodded, whistling appreciatively, but no boner. He was in the deep end, which still was just barely up to his chest, carrying the little one, letting her splash him in the face.

"Look, pretty lady." He rumbled, pointing at Tahlia.

Taker had been thinking about this living arrangement thing, knowing he wasn't ready for her to go back to New York; 7 weeks until that time or not. Hell, if she wanted, he'd buy something in New York, not the city, but outside of it. He knew it'd mean uprooting his son and doubted Sam and Amanda would follow, but… he had already spoken to Gunner and the boy had expressed some interest in the idea.

"How was therapy?"

"It sucked." Tahlia smiled back at him, setting the towel down on the lounge chair and walked down the steps in the shallow end to immerse herself in the cool liquid, sighing. "It'll all be worth it though."

She had to be careful with her shoulder and arm, though swimming was great therapy for any part of the body that had to regain strength. She stayed in the shallow end, moving around on her back and let the sun bake her sunblock covered body. Putting it on before coming out here, Tahlia didn't want to be cooked by the hot Texas sun. Texas sun required repeated applications. He knew, remembering how he let Gunner burn accidentally. Only time that occurred. Amanda had consoled him, but he had a feeling if he baked the baby, she'd kill him.

"You ready to go home yet?" Taker asked, moving towards her, bending down so Abri could skim the water top, kicking her legs like a tiny frog. He asked it casually, not looking up at her as he waited for her answer. "Actually, I should've worded it better darlin'; you miss New York yet?"

"No. I will always love New York, but what I miss most is being in that ring and kicking ass – butt, sorry."

Tahlia missed something else too, but refused to say it, knowing it would only irritate Taker. Mark…she sighed again, finally standing in the water and went a little deeper, testing her arm. Where did the Lord of Darkness go? Where did the evil, sadistic monster that made her toes curl and body inflame disappear? This wasn't Taker in front of her…the man she had devoted her life and fell in love with. Tahlia didn't mind the family man side of him, but why couldn't she have both? Groaning, she dove under the water and swam to the bottom before surfacing, rolling her shoulder gently to test it again.

Taker watched her, amusement flashing in his suddenly acid eyes though it faded by the time she had resurfaced. He knew Tahlia was confused and yearned for him, his darker persona. However… good things came to those who waited and currently he was playing family man as he was wont to do when home.

"So… I was thinking tonight, we'd go out." He informed her, rather enjoying the look that flickered across that beautiful face, the way her amber eyes suddenly focused on him. Amanda had insisted on returning the favor, even while he was trying to shove her out the door.

"I'm listening." He had her undivided attention as she swam up to him and Abrianna, her body slicing through the water, caressing his back. "Are you sure that's okay since it's a school night for Gunner?"

At his nod, she smiled genuinely and wondered what he had planned for them to go out. Since her injury, Tahlia hadn't been out anywhere besides Abriana's birthday party and to the doctors. It was a blessing that she'd been cleared to drive by the doctor, after her first physical therapy session.

"Just you and me…so would this be considered a date?"

"Probably, I suppose." He shrugged, pulling away from her. "Hold on, darlin'."

Abrianna was yawning. He'd pop her inside in her little pack 'n play, leave the patio door open, central air on door open or not and use the monitor. Then he'd come back out and have some quiet time with Tahlia. Taker did all that, putting the little one down for a nap after changing her and cleaning her up from the water and sunblock. He dived in, splashing her and swam up until his face was right in her purple covered crotch, hands moving around to her luscious backside and squeezing.

Tahlia's eyes widened when he did that, not expecting it and tilted her head back as his head slowly surfaced, pressing kisses to her abdomen on the way up. Feeling particularly evil, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck when he came back down to her level, resting her forehead against his. Sliding her hand down his muscular chest, Tahlia reached all the way down while keeping her eyes locked on his until she felt his hard cock straining against his swim trunks. She stroked him just once, a brush and smirked at how dark his eyes became, getting lost in them like she had so many times before.

Oh the evil little vixen… his eyes had darkened with desire, and his cock was throbbing, begging for attention. Taker grabbed her legs and drew them around his waist, carrying her out into the deeper end, the end he had had customized to accommodate his height. Once out there, he treaded the water, letting one hand roam her freely. He caressed her sides, her breasts, those delicious abs of hers and finally – finally he let his fingers snake the waistband of her bottoms, watching her face intently before sliding his hand down beneath the fabric, cupping her sex.

Hissing at the contact of his warm hand against her, Tahlia made sure to keep one arm hooked around his neck and used her left arm since it was stronger. There he is, she thought, gasping when his finger began to probe her. She was on shaky ground, her sex depraved body trembling against him and it wasn't due to the cool water either.

"Oh fuck…" She moaned, not caring about watching what she said and reached behind her, stretching her other arm carefully until she felt the delicious bulge in his trunks. He stopped her, bringing her arm back to wrap around his neck and continued his administrations, making her head spin. "Taker…" It would not take long for her to climax, not from how long she'd gone without sex. "P-Please…" Forget shaky ground, she was in an earthquake.

He could feel her clenching almost violently around his finger and added another, feeling her walls stretching while accepting the digit greedily. Taker knew his fingers were rather large; it just went with the fact that he was a larger than average man, but she was tighter than he had remembered. It had been a very long year and he knew she hadn't been with anyone except him.

"Cum for me, Tahlia." He ordered, positioning his thumb against her nub, feeling her fingers gripping his shoulders tight enough to leave marks.

His low, dark husky voice urging her to climax, combined with adding a second finger, was her undoing, feeling herself shatter into a million pieces. Tahlia had to bite down on his shoulder hard, muffling her cries of passion, felt her body tense, convulse and then relax, sagging against him. Her heart pounded a furious tattoo against her chest, her breathing incredibly ragged and she finally looked up into his eyes, kissing him softly. She had no more energy at the moment for anything other than that, feeling his fingers reluctantly leave her and stayed right where she was.

"Evil man." She mumbled against his mouth, hearing him chuckle and pressed her body against his under the water. "I love you, but you are an evil man." And she missed him more than words could ever say.

"I try." He rumbled, trying to ignore his own aching hard-on. He was going to have to take some quality time in the shower before their date, not about to have a 30 second show if they did have sex. "I love you too, Tahlia." Taker whispered against her lips before pulling away from her, needing some space to cool down before he ravaged her right here in the pool.

Following him, Tahlia suddenly got an idea and slid her hands up his broad muscular back once he surfaced from being under water. She knew he was burning as much as her, both desperately needing their raging infernos out. "Is the baby still sleeping?" At his nod, she smirked devilishly, swimming past him, walked up the steps and grabbed the towel to dry her hair since the sun was taking care of the rest. "If you want me to take care of your problem, follow me."

Winking over her shoulder at him, Tahlia gave him the invitation and it was up to him if he accepted it or not. She padded into the house, making sure not to get water everywhere. Amanda would have a conniption fit and tan her hide. That was an invitation he wasn't about to pass up and Taker was out of that pool in a flash, shaking himself off. Water flew everywhere and he grabbed his own towel off a lounger, toweling himself as best as he could when his dick was urging him to get in gear and get his issues taken care of. He checked in on Abrianna, smiling at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. Shutting and locking the door, he trailed after Tahlia, really hoping Sam and Amanda remained gone just a bit longer.

"Can you hear Abrianna from in here?" Tahlia asked once he joined her in the bedroom, still in her purple bikini and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his trunks, pulling him toward her. "Lay on the bed." She ordered, the door slightly cracked and waited for him to do as she requested. Once he was situated with his arms folded beneath his head, Tahlia joined him, straddling his lap to kiss his lips and made her way down his chest, gliding her nails down his sides the further she went. "Better keep quiet, don't want to wake her." She purred, smirking again at his low growl and finally arrived at the area she'd been dying to explore since their reconciliation.

Reaching inside, Tahlia freed his already throbbing erection and locked eyes with him while sliding her tongue up and down his length. Just that one action was enough to make his cock throb violently and he gripped the sheets with his hands, staring at the ceiling out of wide eyes, willing himself to pass 30 seconds. It really had been too long and Taker would admit… he was sure there might've been cobwebs.

"Christ Tahlia!" He hissed when she practically inhaled his length between those gorgeous, teasing lips.

"We're home!" 

Sam was a dead man.

"Damn it!" Tahlia whispered in a growl, knowing they would have to pull away from each other and was tempted to keep going, regardless if other people were in the house. It wouldn't be the first time they fooled around with other people surrounding them. However, this wasn't the Ministry, this was Taker's family and…Tahlia reluctantly pulled away from him, gesturing to the door. "Try thinking of bugs." She mumbled randomly, heading into the bathroom for a shower and waited until the water began before cursing in frustration.

He was thinking about what he was going to do to Sam. Taker was going to string that interrupting bastard up by his big toes and use him as a piñata. Sighing, and without an erection, though he had major blue balls, he rolled out of the bed and went to change into proper clothes. He was not looking forward to jeans, at all.

"Hold on…" He called, sighing again.

The release in the pool was spectacular, but Tahlia felt terrible for Taker. It was one of those moments she wished he didn't have a family like this – that it was just the two of them. Then she instantly regretted that thought process because then he wouldn't have Gunner. Amanda and Sam were amazing people; she'd gotten to know them both and considered them friends. Sighing, she washed her hair and rolled her shoulder again, nodding when no pain came from it. Just a little soreness from physical therapy, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"7 weeks, assholes, and you're mine."

Amanda smiled at a disgruntled Mark and chewed her bottom lip, having a feeling they interrupted something. She could always read the man like a book. "How was Abri?" She asked, walking over to pick the now awakened baby girl. "Did you still need us to watch Gunner tonight at our house?" She knew he wanted some quality alone time with Tahlia. The boy would be getting home from school off the bus any minute.

"Yes, yes I do. You and your husband are a bunch of cock blockers."

"Oh dear… and here I was… thinking it fell off…"

"One of these days, Amanda…"

Smiling sweetly, she patted him on the cheek. "Go on then, go get cleaned up. You reek of chlorine and sexual frustration."

"SAM, I'M KILLING YOUR WIFE!"

Sam could only watch as Amanda zoomed by with Abrianna, followed by Mark, who looked red as an apple.

Just as Tahlia stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, Taker stalked inside the bathroom muttering something about killing Amanda under his breath. "Umm do I wanna know why you wanna kill her?" She raised a brow when his green eyes flashed at her and bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. Taker did NOT look happy and she squealed when his hand came out to smack her backside, the sound echoing throughout the bathroom. "I didn't even SAY anything!" Now she was giggling, zooming out of the bathroom before he could make a grab for her and shut the door, knowing he would rub one out in the shower. "Tonight is all ours…" Tahlia whispered softly against the door, knowing he couldn't hear her and slid her fingernails down the wood before going to get dressed, not having a clue what to wear for this date.

"He should have called or… texted, or something." Sam said when he heard about what had happened from his wife, keeping himself PG since Gunner was out of school and at the table, doing homework.

"Make sure you pack an overnight kiddo, we're going to our house."

"I know, I remember, they have a date." Gunner didn't even look up, math was a pain. "Hope he remembered to get her flowers…" Because that was what people did on dates, right?


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

After sifting through nearly everything she had with her, Tahlia finally went with an off the shoulder short-sleeved amber top. It had three pieces of material going across the chest area, but still left plenty to the imagination and shimmered. Not knowing what he had planned, she opted for dark blue jeans instead of shorts. Texas nights were surprisingly chilly since the heat was all dry, no humidity. Sighing, she brushed her hair out and then blow-dried it, styling it the best she could. There really was nothing to do with it since it was cut so short. Some foundation, black liner and gloss made up the makeup before she slipped on a pair of black knee-high boots that zipped up the side. Giving herself one more glance in the mirror, Tahlia was satisfied with her appearance and walked out into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Gunner.

"Wow…Tahlia, you look…"

"Weird, I know." She winked at Gunner when he turned around to survey her and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge.

Taker had brushed his hair and pulled it back at the sides, trimmed and shaved a bit, including downstairs because nobody wanted to floss their teeth on pubes. Some cologne, deodorant and then he actually had to pick out something to wear. Black was his go-to color and worked for everything, but… tonight he went with a pair of new dark blue jeans that fit him like a second skin and a green, long sleeved button up shirt. The shade matched his eyes perfectly and he smirked at himself as he rolled up the sleeves just a little. He cleaned up quite nicely. A silver watch was added and some black dress shoes along with a silver chain around his neck.

"Oh my…" Amanda whispered when Mark walked into the kitchen, noting his eyes were firmly fastened on Tahlia's backside as she got her drink. He did clean up good… too big for her tastes and she didn't dig long hair, but… he was a handsome one.

"Dad?"

Tahlia turned around while sucking some water down and felt her amber eyes nearly shoot out of their sockets at the site of Taker. She swallowed down the gulp of water harshly, surprised she hadn't spit it out and set the water on the counter. He did more than clean up nice…he looked stunning and the green really brought out his eyes. Those sleeves rolled up and the few buttons undone on top set her blood on fire. Tahlia didn't want to go out anymore, she just wanted to stay in with him in bed naked. His son was in the room along with other people, so Tahlia quickly shook herself mentally and smiled, walking toward him.

"I don't have words. Handsome does not do you justice." It really didn't.

"You look mighty gorgeous, Mark." Amanda had plenty of words and nudged at Tahlia with her hip, passing over a towel. "You got some on your lips, honey." She staged whispered.

He might've had the same reaction if he had been drinking something. As it was, his eyes were raking over Tahlia appreciatively, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "You are beautiful."

Gunner mimed gagging behind his textbook, though he was smiling.

"What exactly are we doing tonight? I didn't know how to dress, but judging by how you look, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it's some place fancy, or at least semi-casual."

Were jeans allowed? Tahlia smiled at Amanda, silently thanking her and set the towel on the counter after dabbing her mouth with it. She smirked at Gunner, shaking her head and walked over to ruffle his hand, kissing the top of his head.

"None of that now. You'll be head over heels for girls in no time, baby boy."

"UGH, heck no I won't!"

"Just wait, before you know it you'll be asked to your first dance and then…"

"Middle school dances…Prom…" Amanda became emotional, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Sorry, just can't believe how big he's getting."

"Enough, stop fawnin' over me and go on your date already." He grumbled good-naturedly, going back to doing his homework.

Taker ruffled Gunner's hair, smirking. "Just think, one day, little Suzie is going to be trying to kiss you." When Gunner's ears turned bright red and his head bent further down, his eyes widened. "Oh really now? Did she?"

"Go away, Dad."

"Come on darlin'," Laughing, he looped an arm around Tahlia and guided her out. "You're fine the way you are. You're beautiful." He'd have to keep other men from her, that was for damn sure.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Tahlia felt his arm tighten around her waist a little more and she snuggled against his side. They were taking the truck – how interesting. She would've guessed Taker would want to take the motorcycle on a date, but then again he wasn't exactly dressed for riding. He helped her up into the truck and Tahlia buckled herself in, admiring him for a minute while he adjusted himself behind the wheel. Instantaneously, his hand found hers and their fingers laced together, making a soft smile curve her glossy lips. A minute later, Taker drove away from the ranch and they were on their way for a night out completely alone.

Dinner and a movie was cliché. He preferred dinner and a show. So, he decided to take her to a cabaret, one that specialized in… darkness. He knew Tahlia had, like him, been stifling that side of her. If she was anything like him, and she was his female counterpart, she would definitely appreciate this. There would be fine dining, wine, and live entertainment of a decidedly macabre theme. And then, well… he knew a little spot overlooking a lake, and he had a mattress and cooler in the back of his truck.

"You look ravishing, darlin'." He rumbled, bringing her hand over and bending down to kiss the top of it, his eyes never leaving the road.

And ravish her he would.

Amber eyes glittered back at him in the darkness of the truck, the sun having gone down just a bit ago. The sky was painted all different colors, but now nightfall had arrived, her favorite time of the day. "You do too." All she wanted to do was ravish him, not caring where he was taking her or what they did because, at the end of the night, they both would be naked and tearing into each other. "You look stunning, actually." She voiced her earlier thoughts and gave his body a slow onceover, drinking every bit of him in.

"Yeah I know." He teased, catching her hand when she went to smack him, squeezing gently. "Thank you."

Taker rarely got compliments these days, probably because he was rarely out in actual public anymore. He had retired his… nightlife, so to speak, a long time ago. Her fault. He pulled up once they were in the city, at the theater and stepped out, passing off his keys to the valet. Walking around, Taker helped Tahlia down and linked her arm in his, like the gentleman he could be. He stared down at her, watching as her eyes took in the old, gothic building and the marquee.

"Ready?"

Loving the gothic architecture and dark feel it had, her smile widened as Taker guided her inside. The room was lit by candlelight and very dim fixtures on the wall. They were seated in one of the balconies for privacy at a small table. Looking down, there was a huge black velvet curtain drawn closed and Tahlia looked back at Taker, who looked rather smug. What was this? Where were they?

"This place is incredible." She murmured while Taker took care of their orders, too engrossed with the scenery around her to notice. Even the tables were decked out in black velvet, giving it a gothic feel. "I had no idea Houston had a place like this."

"There's a lot in Houston people don't seem to know about… mind you, most people tend to avoid, or overlook the strange and unusual." They, to quote Beetlejuice, were strange and unusual. If she had explored the city, she would have found it on her own. "I'd imagine New York has places like this as well." When a waiter appeared, he ordered wine for the both of them, waving a hand to dismiss the man. He tapped her menu. "You'll love the food."

Tahlia had taken him to that place when they had been in New York and that had been to die for. This was him showing off his own little slice of hell. His eyes drifted to the stage, hearing music, knowing whatever show was up next would be starting soon and then she'd really be in for a treat.

Maybe Houston wasn't as bad as she thought, especially if it had places like this to attend for entertainment. "I'm definitely going to explore the city better now."

Opening her menu, after studying the different designs on the walls a few minutes longer, Tahlia turned her attention to what they had food wise. It was all gothic themed, there was even an entrée with a severed head and brains were some kind of dipping sauce. This was strange and, yet, she loved every bit of it. Finally, she settled on the filet mignon, as rare as they could get it, with a baked potato and steamed vegetables. After the waiter took their order and poured them both a glass of blood red wine, Tahlia and Taker toasted to new beginnings before taking the first sip.

"Wow, I wonder what flavor that is." This was a slice of heaven, in her eyes.

He ordered the same, though he informed them he wanted his blue. At her look, he grinned. "Blue is when they sear the outside quick as hell, but the inside is… basically raw. A lot of places want you to sign a waiver for it, just in case, but I haven't gotten food poisoning from this place yet." Taker gestured for the man's ear, also ordering her a special dessert. "The wine? You like it?" Because they also sold it by the bottle to take home; he made a mental note to grab one or two on their way out.

Blinking at his explanation of the steak, Tahlia hoped he didn't get food poisoning. That would completely ruin their amazing evening. She trusted him though, always had and her devotion to him hadn't faltered. Her broken shoulder blade was proof of that. Tahlia was willing to put herself at risk, in harm's way, to protect this man and it wouldn't change once they were back to work.

"Love it."

This was officially her new favorite wine, though Tahlia wasn't a big wine drinker to begin with. Hell, with this miraculous flavor, she damn sure could turn into one. When the curtains opened and a violinist began to play, Tahlia felt a shiver rush down her spine. She'd always loved the haunting sound of a violin.

String instruments were par for the course, along with the brass for when emphasis was needed. Taker pulled back when their food was brought out, smiling at the presentation. Simple. Effective. Just a hint of their theme. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed this place and looked at Tahlia across the table. If there was anyone he would want to share this with, it was her. Tahlia was the only woman he could think of that would appreciate something like this, take it for what it was and not be turned off by it. She was one of a kind.

While the violin played along with the rest of the orchestra, dancers dressed as what looked like mummies took the stage, the lighting flashing repeatedly down on them. Since they were facing the stage, they could eat dinner and watch the show at the same time. This was absolutely perfect. Tahlia had never seen a show like this in her life. She sipped her wine while eating, stealing glances at Taker every now and then to see him thoroughly enjoying the entertainment. After the dancers were finished, then came the acrobats, again in gothic attire, the stage billowing with smoke. Some of things these people did made her heart leap in her throat because one mistake could've ended their life. It was enthralling to watch, captivating and mesmerizing. Fire spitting, sword swallowing, blood and 'injuries' eventually started occurring as the hour grew late and the actual customers continued coming in. The mild stuff was for the tourists, the thrill seekers that would come in for a quick meal and a show and be content with child's play and call it a night.

"Watch." He pointed, draping an arm over her neck gently. "Death, right? That usually means everything is about to pick up." She was loving this; her cheeks were flushed and he was smiling.

Tahlia was breathless, hearing a shrill scream echo around the room, which was through the speakers, as Death came on the stage to perform. Following him were what looked like servants coated in blood, the entertainment taking a very dark twisted turn. How could Taker be two completely different men? The loving, supportive family man and then her dark Lord? She still thought of him as that, it would never change no matter how far their relationship progressed this time around. His arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him as they both watched the show and her hand slid up his pant covered leg to squeeze his thigh, amber eyes never once turning away from the spectacle.

Quietly, as not to disturb anyone who might overhear them, even in their private box, Taker began explaining what was being said to her. It was in Latin. Of course, the actions with the words did a fine job of explaining the scene, but… some of the finer nuances were definitely lost in translation. He had caught her speculative stares, ignoring them, figuring whatever was on her mind she'd bring up sooner or later or he'd just wheedle them out of her later in the night.

"Show is almost done." He whispered in her ear, an hour or so later.

Latin…the 'tongue' language he used in the Ministry had been used in the show. It fascinated her and she wondered where Taker had learned it. He was very intelligent; people thought wrestlers didn't have brains, but this man certainly did. He never ceased to amaze her with his wit, intellect and listened to every word he translated to her. She nodded at him, letting him know she understood and heard everything, her eyes never leaving the stage. As much as she wanted to stare in Taker's eyes, the show had her captivated and drawn her in. With a spectacular and gruesome ending, the show was over as they stood up to applaud the performers, the entire room filled to capacity.

He wasn't about to try fighting other people to leave, figuring they'd sit and wait while it cleared out a bit. To that end… Taker pushed his chair back and reached out for Tahlia, pulling her onto his lap. Sadly, she had to sit sideways due to the arms on the chair. Taker wrapped his arms around her and bent down, claiming her lips with his. She tasted like the wine and he doubly promised himself they were getting a few bottles before they left. He could get drunk on her lips. The feeling was mutual. Tahlia caressed his face and neck, also tasting the wine along with him, becoming instantly intoxicated. She moaned softly, melting against him and only broke the kiss when she needed air to breathe. As far as she was concerned, Taker was the air she breathed and she'd been slowly dying for the past year without his touch, kisses, everything.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight." She murmured, sliding her tongue out to wet her slightly swollen lips and wiped the gloss from his with the pad of her thumb.

"You are very welcome."

He had already known from the get-go that she would appreciate this spectacle, but it was always nice to be vindicated. Taker looked over the balcony and nodded, standing her up on her feet before rising out of the chair, sighing. It was almost like rising out of his custom-made throne from his Ministry days, that feeling… he felt something surging in him. Shaking it off for now, he threaded his fingers with Tahlia's and led the way out. He did stop to purchase two bottles of that wine, not surprised at all by the expensive price tag. Anything that delicious was not cheap. Then he spotted the absinthe and purchased a bottle of that as well, eyeing it thoughtfully before smirking down at her.

"Ever try this before?" He gestured for a box of sugar cubes to go with it.

"No, I haven't. Is it good?"

At his evil grin, Tahlia had her answer and figured it couldn't hurt to try something new. She trusted Taker explicitly, he would never steer her wrong. Though she was ecstatic he'd purchased two bottles of that delicious blood red wine, still tasting it on her tongue. They walked out of the theater as the Silverado pulled up and both got in before driving away. Taker had put the alcohol in the backseat on the floorboard, just in case they were pulled over by the police for whatever reason. A lot of people would've had nightmares for weeks from the show they'd just watched, but not them. If anything, that show had enticed Tahlia and made her blood boil, her body surge with new life and invigoration.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"So I'm curious, where exactly did you learn Latin?"

There was no way they'd be drinking the absinthe tonight. He wasn't about to mix liquors like that, not those ones at any rate. Taker remembered that old thing about never mixing clear and gold alcohol… he had yet to hear anything about deep purple and an interesting tint of green. He wasn't about to try that. Yet.

"Mmm, college." He answered after a few minutes, glancing at her. "It was an elective. I didn't actually think I'd learn it and use it." Imagine that surprise when an old, hardly used language he had learned had actually found a use in his life!

"It suits you." Tahlia meant that, feeling a shiver course down her spine at the memory of her initiation and how he'd spoken in 'tongues'. Old Latin. It was sexy, especially in his voice. "I took French, but I'm not nearly as versed in it as you are with Latin." She shrugged, not interested in other languages, though if Latin had been presented to her in her own college days, she would've taken it hands down.

"French huh?"

He wondered if she could whisper sweet nothings in French, that would be sexy. Taker steered them out of the city, but in the opposite direction of home. It wasn't like anyone was waiting on them. In short order, he was turning up an old dirt road, hills coming into view and shortly, they were slowing to a crawl as he drove through old iron cemetery gates. Now technically, cemeteries were closed after dark, but he highly doubted anyone was going to come here since it was so out of the way and it wasn't as if they were actually going to be hanging out in the thing. He wanted what was on the other side and only accessible this way. The hilltop overlooking the lake and it was a full moon tonight.

"Oui."

Tahlia smirked at his raised brow and turned her attention to where they were going, seeing all the old tombstones where people had been buried for centuries. It didn't gross her out and make her feel uncomfortable. Cemeteries were one of the safest and peaceful places in the world to visit. However, when the clearing opened past the other set of cemetery gates, Tahlia spotted the lake and looked over at Taker, seeing a shit eaten grin on his face. When did he plan all of this for them, for her? Once he backed the Silverado up with the back facing the lake, Tahlia blinked at his order to get out and she did, hopping down to walk around the back of the truck.

Meeting her at the tailgate, Taker lowered it, revealing the made-up mattress and pillows. Behind those, tucked in the corner, was a cooler, which contained glasses and some milk chocolate… in liquid form. He grinned at the expression on her face, grabbing Tahlia about the waist and lifted her up until she was sitting on the gate, stepping between her legs and caught her face in his hands, bending down to kiss her.

"What do you think?" He asked against her lips.

"What I'm thinking is you're one sneaky bastard to plan all of this without my knowledge. And second," Tahlia hooked her finger in the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer, amber and emerald mixing together. "It's beautiful out here."

It truly was; the sky was littered with stars and the moon was their only light, reflecting off the lake behind them and in his eyes. First the breathtaking macabre cabaret show and now this…the night honestly couldn't get any better. Her arms draped around his neck, resting her forehead against his and breathed him in along with the crisp warm Texan air.

"Plan? Me?" He snorted, though his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Maybe a little, darlin', come on."

Taker helped her into the bed of the truck, pulling her back until he could stretch his long legs out before him and leaned back against the cab of the truck, looking out over the lake. The stars and moon were reflecting off the water, the light brighter here then it would have been in the city. His arm snaked around Tahlia, pulling her into his side and he rested his head on top of hers.

This was perfect.

Maybe not what she had been expecting, but… perfect.

It definitely wasn't what she thought their date would consist of; it was better. So much better than she could imagine. After staring at the lake for a while and enjoying the tranquility of the scenery, Tahlia slowly looked up at Taker and began caressing his trimmed, remembering the black beard he used to have. She enjoyed twirling her finger around it; she missed the black. It suited him better than the auburn red, not that it was a bad look either. Tahlia was pretty certain this man could dye his hair neon green and still made her world spin off its axes. She had changed her appearance as well, no longer having the long blood red tresses and remembered how he'd twist them around his large hand to take control of her body during their lovemaking. Tahlia wanted that again, that fire and passion between them, missing it…missing the darker side of him.

Her messing with his face made him look down at her and Taker cocked an eyebrow at the nostalgic look on her pale face. "What's wrong, Tahlia?" He asked, pulling her to straddle his lap, hands moving to her waist. "That's not the first time you've looked at me that way." It was… odd, that look, and not one he could recall on her face during their previous time together.

"Nothing is wrong." How was she supposed to explain how she felt without sounding completely crazy or silly? "I just…I was thinking back to a year ago and how everything has changed so drastically, including you." At his arched brow, she sat back a little sliding her hands up and down his shirt covered chest, though her eyes didn't leave us. "I miss the beard, I miss the black hair…it suited you a lot better than the auburn. Not that I don't like the auburn because I do, but…there was just something about the black - you in all black. When I look at you, I still think of you as the Lord of Darkness, Taker. My dark Lord, my master, the man I devoted everything and gave everything. The man I fell in love with because he's just as devious, evil and dark as I am. Not a loving father and family man. It's just…confusing with these two sides of you and they're polar opposites. I'm just NOW getting to know that other side of you, but my heart, my body, my soul, every piece of me yearns for your darker half. I just miss it, that's all."

She blew out a breath, unable to meet his eyes and hoped she hadn't ruined their perfect evening. All he could do was stare at her, really hoping she realized that that black hair was nowhere near his natural color. Maybe he should've stopped shaving downstairs… let her realize curtain and carpets had never actually matched.

"Darlin', I warned you before," A long time ago, a lifetime ago it seemed. "When I'm home, with my family, I leave all that behind me." Because he would never allow that darkness to taint his son, or his friends, or his little goddaughter. Taker had also needed to give said auburn hair a break from the harsh black dyes. "That part of me is never gone, not truly." He just locked it away in a closet. "You do realize, Tahlia, you've changed? Yes?" She was calmer for one, less prone to putting her foot in her mouth and she rarely talked about revenge anymore, even when it was just them.

"I have?"

At his nod, Tahlia started thinking back to how she used to be compared to how she was now. Sure, she'd chopped her hair to make things easier on Taker when he was taking care of her and she'd simmered down once she left him the first time. The revenge kick was still strong, but locked away…

"I have." It didn't come out as a question this time when she said it, just a soft realization. "I have changed." Was it a good or bad thing though? She decided to ask him straight out, looking into his eyes. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Maybe he preferred her like she used to be, but how was she supposed to go back to that place? "We've both…changed."

He considered what she said and really thought about how things had changed since they had first met. How he had changed, his priorities and his goals. How she had changed from completely subservient to him to this woman now… How their relationship and then that year apart had changed them.

"Tahlia… it's not a bad thing, darlin'." He said finally. "I like knowing there's a calm side to you." A side he didn't have to check on her behalf. "I also love your dark side…" He nipped at her earlobe, growling when she shivered. "But relationships are like people, they change. They have to." Or everything would become stagnant. Taker didn't expect them to play house much longer; he was itching to go destroy some lives in a perfectly legal way. "And we have to change with things."

Being away from him for a year had killed a piece of her, but maybe it had to happen for both of them to mature and grow as individuals. They weren't ready for a true commitment back then. She'd been hell bent on revenge against the Corporation and Taker had his own evil demonic streak when it came to torture and making the McMahons' lives miserable. He helped her with that. He fed her dark side, but that couldn't always be them. There was another side to both of them they were finding out about each other the more they stayed in Texas. Scooting closer to him, glad he wasn't angry at her for being honest, Tahlia kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on hers.

"You're right." She fingered his goatee again, smiling and nipped his bottom lip lightly. "Je t'aime, Mark." As both the man and the wicked Lord of Darkness – the whole man.

Even he knew what that one meant and smiled, caressing her face with the back of his hand. "Te amo, Tahlia." He replied, knowing the words may have been lost in translation, but the meaning was not. She rarely called him Mark when they were alone, which was how he knew she had actually gone over what he had said and thought about it, even if briefly. Smiling, Taker guided her down until they were laying on the mattress, moving so he was laying over her. "Now say it again." He ordered, infusing just a hint of that darkness into his tone.

The moonlight cut his body out in a dark silhouette hovering over her, sending her heart racing. "Je t'aime, Mark." She obeyed his command, hearing him growl and shivered, knowing it meant a great deal to him that she used his birth name.

They had evolved with each other and this wasn't Taker hovered over her, kissing the breath out of her body. This was a man named Mark, who loved her and would do anything for her. He'd helped her recover after protecting him and showed her what it meant to have a normal life outside of wrestling. Before him, that's all Tahlia knew in her life was wrestling. Mark had opened a new world for her by introducing her to his family and entrusting that secret to her.

"Mmm I still owe you from earlier…" She purred, feeling his mouth seal to her neck and buried her fingers in his now loosened hair.

"Yes you do." He rumbled, grabbing her and rolling so she was on top, his hands moving up to that gorgeous top of hers. It emphasized her amber eyes, making them more luminescent than usual. As much as he loved the top, it had to go and his hands were at the hem, already pulling it up. "Now, woman, you may undress me." He informed her once the top was off and tossed somewhere to the left, folding his hands under his head and smirked.

"So full of yourself…" Tahlia murmured, enjoying his commands and leaned down to passionately kiss him first before pulling back, her hands already unfastening the buttons of his shirt.

Whatever made him wear a long-sleeved shirt in this heat was beyond her, but it did wonders for his eyes. They had both gone with colors that matched their eyes for their clothing. Tempted to rip it open, she patiently unfastened every button and took her time before finally revealing the broad expanse of his muscular chest. Instantly, her amber eyes turned molten gold, licking her top lip and leaned to brush her mouth against his before moving to his jaw and down his neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure emanating from him.

"Mmm mine…" She declared in a purr once she made her way down to his jeans, unfastening them. "Tell me what you want me to do, Mark…"

"You've got a vivid imagination, Tahlia, use it." His voice was low, a growl, and he had to force himself to remain in this position.

Everything in him was screaming for him to position her on her knees, rip back on her head and sink his teeth into her neck while taking her from behind. In fact, he might do it anyway… they had all night. His own mind was putting him through hell. As if her toying with the front of his jeans wasn't doing that enough.

"Oh I plan on it." Tahlia promised seductively, her voice lowering to a haunting tone and pressed kisses along his lower stomach where the waistband of his jeans somewhat cut into.

She smirked, knowing he was in hell, or purgatory, with her doing this, but she did owe him one after the pool incident. Taking the zipper of his jeans between her teeth, Tahlia slid slowly it down while looking up at him, enjoying he was giving her complete control. Releasing the zipper, she reached in and found her prize, releasing his deliciously hard cock from the confines. He groaned in relief and then growled as she began stroking him with her hand teasingly. She was an evil, malevolent tease and Taker's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands gripping the sheet below him, fighting the urge to grab her hair and force her to swallow him whole.

"Christ, Tahlia!" He hissed when she gave his head a very slow lick before going back to using her hand, still in that slow, teasing manner. She was trying to kill him, he knew it… and there was even a graveyard nearby to bury his ass in, hard-on and all.

It'd been far too long for this man to go without sex, without any kind of sexual release besides using his hand. Tahlia wanted to make this last as long as possible, to prolong his climax, to build it up to where he erupted in her mouth. So, she kept stroking methodically, watching his face contort and let her tongue take over the movement of her hand, licking him like a popsicle. She enjoyed his snarls, his voice rough and dark with passion. And it was all because of her. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she finally took him completely in her mouth, thanking the stars above she didn't have gag reflex and pumped him relentlessly in and out. Her head bobbed up and down, getting into a groove, a rhythm, and reached down to massage his balls, stimulating him further. He was going to cum for her and give her full surrender.

He wasn't going to make it too much longer, the fact that he had held out this long was a miracle. When she began fondling his balls however, all bets were off and his long fingers were in her hair. Taker didn't do what he wanted, which was use her face as a fuck pad, but he did give her a warning tug.

"I'm close." He managed to rasp out harshly, figuring he'd do her the courtesy of letting her know she was about to get a serious mouthful. "Tahlia!"

The tensing of his thighs and pulsating of his cock in her mouth told her all she needed to know. Mark didn't have to tell her he was close because she could feel it. That didn't stop her as she increased the pace, urging him with actions to let go and give her what she wanted, what she craved, what she desired. It came moments later, his hot seed exploding in the back of her throat, after she drove him in the back of it, swallowing him completely whole and then some. Not a single drop was spilled or wasted.

She moaned with her mouth still around him, sending vibrations throughout his body and didn't pull back until she was sure she'd gotten every last bit. Sitting back on her haunches while he collapsed against the makeshift mattress, Tahlia wiped the corners of her mouth and flexed her jaw, knowing it would be sore in the morning from that exercise. Well worth it though. While Mark caught his breath, she unzipped her knee-high boots and socks, setting them aside to get more comfortable.

Taker had to learn how to breathe all over again, his heart beating in time with the pulsing in his semi-hard dick. Finally, when both parts of him were no longer competing for blood and fluids, he pushed himself up and reached for her, dragging Tahlia until she was slammed against his chest and kissed her lips greedily. His nimble fingers already worked the rest of her clothing off. Her. Naked. In the back of his truck with the stars above them and dead people behind them.

He was in heaven.

So was she.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

This wasn't happening.

It COULDN'T be happening!

Tahlia had one week left until her physical therapy was done and hopefully clearance to get back in the ring. Her revenge was so close, she could TASTE it on her lips and tongue. Tears poured down her cheeks as she sat in the bathroom, trembling from head to toe. What the hell was she going to do? How were they going to survive this? After their mind-blowing night in front of the lake and behind the cemetery, Tahlia and Mark couldn't keep their hands off each other. He even showed affection towards her in front of Amanda, Sam and Gunner, who acted like he was disgusted even though he was happy for them. Oh god Gunner…what would he think about this? Tahlia had to get her head on straight, rolling her shoulder and didn't feel a twinge like she had 6 weeks ago. Standing, she set the object in her hand on the sink and then thought better of it, tossing it in the nearby trashcan before vacating.

He was oblivious to Tahlia's distress, busy on the phone setting up travel arrangements and discussing business for when they returned in one week. Taker was more than ready to hit the road, not that they hadn't been releasing their aggression out on each other because they had. Sex with Tahlia was mind-blowing and a workout all of its own. When everything was squared away, he stood and pushed away from his desk, striding out of the office. One more week, they just had one more week and then they could go remind those dickheads that darkness never died, it only slept.

Turning the corner, they ran into each other and Tahlia looked up into his bewildered green eyes, tears instantly filling her own. She was going to lose him. She was going to lose what they had rebuilt and felt her heart breaking all over again. Why was this happening to her? Just one week away from returning to the road and now this…HUGE obstacle stood in her way. Tahlia was trembling so hard, her teeth chattered and she had to take several deep breaths before she ended up having a full-fledged panic attack.

"I-I really need to talk to you." Amanda and Sam were there with the baby. "Alone. It's urgent."

Amanda could hear the fear in her friend's voice and immediately walked over with Abrianna in her arms. "Tahlia, is everything okay sweetie?"

"No – no it's really not. No. No." She kept shaking her head, unable to meet anyone's eyes and felt Mark's hand on the small of her back. "Oh god…" Without warning, she bolted to the bathroom to toss her cookies.

"What the…" Taker had stepped back to avoid getting slammed into, frowning when she slammed the door shut with her foot, even while vomiting and she was hurling hard. Everyone in that hallway could now hear it and he exchanged confused looks with Amanda. "You poison her?" She did make a lot of pies.

"Nobody else is sick, jackass. Maybe it's nerves?" They were going back on the road after all.

Nerves…right…NOT!

Tahlia finally pulled back from the toilet when she was sure nothing else would come up, shaking even harder. So many thoughts ran through her mind, the flashbacks from her first pregnancy flooding her mind. This was Taker's baby…it wasn't some yahoo she'd had a one-night stand with. Swallowing hard, Tahlia didn't know if she had the heart to get rid of a human being they created together. No doubt Taker wouldn't want another child…they hadn't even discussed the living arrangements and just enjoyed being with each other through the past 6 weeks! Factor in Gunner…the boy was NOT going to be happy about this since there was already a baby in the house from Amanda and Sam. When a knock sound at the door, Tahlia rose to her feet shakily just as Mark stepped inside, rinsing her mouth out in the sink.

"Everything okay?" He asked cautiously, already knowing that was a stupid question because from the looks of her, nothing was okay. She looked pale, clammy, and ready to throw up again. Taker pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She was cool to the touch. "Tahlia?" He didn't think it was nerves; the woman had been just as antsy as him to get back to work.

"No…no nothing is okay. Everything is so fucked UP!" Tahlia hit the sink harshly and had to step away before she broke the mirror, beginning to pace back and forth in front of Taker. "I haven't been feeling good and I thought it was just a stomach bug or maybe I was pushing myself too hard in my physical therapy. I thought…" Dropping to the floor, Tahlia covered her face with her hands and began to cry, rubbing her arms up and down. "I'm sorry Mark, I'm so sorry…" Her birth control had picked a fine time to stop working.

Having absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about, Taker could only stare down at her, wondering what she was going on about. Maybe an explanation was in order. "Darlin'…"

He bent down towards her, his eye catching what was in the trashcan. Frowning, he picked it up, eyeballing it and everything clicked. He simply held it in his hand, staring at it. Finally, unreadable green eyes focused on her and he simply dropped it back in the garbage. Not saying a word, Taker sat down on the floor beside her, leaning back against the tub and just pulled her into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Tahlia asked timidly, once she calmed down and slowly sat up, wiping the rest of her tears away.

She had to focus and figure out what to do about this situation. The silence from Mark was deafening and it made her nervous, to say the least. She knew he was thinking about Gunner and his family, how this would impact their lives as well as their relationship. All of her doctors were in New York, including her OBGYN. If he wanted her to get rid of the baby, Tahlia wouldn't argue with him on it because she wasn't sure if she was mother material.

"I-I don't know how this happened. I mean I DO know how it happened, but…my birth control has been working fantastic all these years…"

Ten to one, all these years she wasn't out whoring around. Well, minus Shane McMahon and he would never voice anything out loud about that because she had done it at his, left to be, interpreted order. So… maybe her birth control hadn't been effective… no, because all the sex they had before they split up hadn't resulted in a baby. He sighed finally, running a hand through his hair as he stared at her.

"You do know eventually… mother nature finds a way, right?" He asked, shrugging when her eyes narrowed. "What do you want to do, Tahlia?" God, don't let her say give it up… or abortion.

"I don't have a fucking clue."

That was the honest to god truth. She had no idea what to do about this situation and placed a hand on her stomach, already knowing at that moment a life was growing inside of her. Another life. Mark was a terrific father, but she wasn't mother material, which is why she'd given up her first baby for adoption. Tahlia wasn't getting any younger and her time in the WWF was limited.

"Damn it." Standing, she walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed, rubbing her right arm. It was something she did whenever she had to calm down and it usually stopped her from having a panic attack. "I'll go to New York since you're going back on the road." She said once he joined her, officially kissing her revenge against the Faction goodbye.

"Uh, what?" Taker knew as the father, and being unmarried, that until that baby was born and he went to court, he had no rights. At all. He couldn't dictate what she did, where she went, not a thing. "I want you to stay." He said quietly. "Or, I can come to New York, Tahlia. You don't have to be alone in this." He would step up, not just for the baby, but for her. "This doesn't change anything. I still want you… I still want to be with you." His hand moved to her stomach, feeling her stomach clenching under his palm.

"But we haven't…we haven't discussed anything…"

Tahlia placed her hand over his on her stomach and looked up at him, seeing the truth shining in his eyes. Staying in Texas would mean moving here. She would be uprooting her life from New York to Texas…and something told her it was the right thing to do.

"You can't come to New York with me." Turning, she cupped his face in her soft hands and softly kissed him, resting her forehead against his. "Gunner is settled here along with Amanda and Sam. It wouldn't be fair to uproot their lives when everyone is comfortable here. If you want me to stay, if this is your way of asking me to move in, then I'll do it. I don't want to lose you again, Mark…"

"We can come to New York." Taker said slowly, knowing she did love her city. "Gunner and I have been looking into country houses." He preferred his privacy and nature opposed to noise and sound pollution. Not to mention the crime in these cities, even his own beloved Houston. "Amanda and Sam… they said they'd come for a little while if I wanted them to and try it out for a few months." Those two wouldn't want to stay away from Texas, or their families, all that long and he didn't blame them. "Tahlia, I'm asking you to be with ME. Location is just a secondary. I'll be home wherever you are, and Gunner… he'll adjust." The boy had expressed interest in snow as well, the crazy kid.

His words, a few months ago, would've been music to her ears, but not now. She'd spent 3 months in Houston and had grown fond of it, waiting for Taker to say something about her moving in. He never did though, so she figured he didn't want her moving in with him and Gunner yet. Now that she was pregnant, all of that had changed.

"You're not hearing me. I don't want to live in New York. I love the city, but I also love Houston too." It was her turn to speak slowly and precisely. "I just want you and Gunner. I could give a shit where we live. So if you want to move to New York because YOU want to, I'm on board, but if you're only doing it because of me, then don't." The ranch was huge, gorgeous and fit them all comfortably, not to mention Amanda, Sam and Abrianna were here. "You and Gunner, Amanda and Sam, even baby Abrianna, are my family now." And soon, a new addition would be added to the family because Tahlia wasn't getting rid of something they created. Her revenge was forgotten; Triple H and Stephanie would get theirs one day down the road, but right now she had to focus on her own life. "So tell me honestly, do you want to leave Houston?"

Taker shook his head finally, shrugging his shoulders. He had meant it though, home was with her, even if it was in… Canada; that was as close to hell as a person could get, right? "So… you going to wear my ring again?" And set a date because he was about to make honest people out of them both. "Shit… Gunner is going to lose his mind…" In a good way. The kid was great with Abri and he'd need a brother or sister.

"Wait what?!" Tahlia watched him stand to walk over to his dresser and swallowed hard, not believing he kept the ring she gave back to him. "Mark…" Huge tears slid down her cheeks as he lowered to one knee, a hand covering her mouth. "Wait." She pressed a finger to his lips, letting out a shaky breath and wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take today. First the pregnancy and now this…Tahlia felt like her heart might explode or stop beating, her mouth going dry. "D-Don't do this because of the baby. Plenty of people have babies every day without getting married. I-I want you to be sure…I know you love me and you want me, but…we got bombarded with something life-changing today…" Emotions were running high and she didn't want to be proposed to because she was having his baby. She wanted the proposal to be out of love like it had been last time in the limousine after they'd destroyed Shane McMahon.

"Tahlia, the minute you told me you still loved me, I knew I was going to make you mine. Permanently." He told her, staring up into her tear soaked face and reached up with the hand that wasn't occupied, pushing strands of hair off her forehead. "This is just kickstarting the process is all." Baby or not, he would've married her, if she'd have him. "Will you marry me?" He asked softly, nothing but love in his eyes.

She really hoped Gunner was alright with this, knowing they had two huge bombshells to drop on the poor boy. "Yes."

As soon as the ring slipped on her left ring finger, Tahlia felt complete and kissed him, tossing her arms around his neck crying harder. Relief flooded her body because she wasn't losing Mark again, not for anyone or anything. He was her soul mate, the one who made her completely whole. Both her light and dark sides were fulfilled with his light and dark. Now she was having his baby, bringing a being into the world that was part of both of them. Slowly pulling back, she sniffled and wiped her tears away, knowing a lot more would fall over the next 9 months.

"When do you want to tell Gunner about everything?"

"Well… let's find out how far along you are before we go announcing that one…" He suggested cautiously. The first 12 weeks were when most women were likely to lose their babies. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up and then… then something happen. Shit…" Taker stood up and moved away from her, raking both hands through his hair. "We're going out. I'll find you an OB, get you some prenatal vitamins… you need milk, lots of-" He trailed off when he realized she was looking at him weird. "What?"

"First of all, this isn't my first pregnancy. Secondly, milk makes me sick, so that's not happening. And third, you need to calm down and breathe." Tahlia could see how wound up he was and took his hands, understanding about waiting. Amanda would know something was going on though, but Gunner could wait. "You are shaking, Mark." Much like she had been a little while ago in the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close and nuzzled his chest, sighing in contentment. "I'll take care of finding an OB, getting my prenatals and all of that." Tahlia knew this scared him because of what happened to Jodie, but it wouldn't happen with her. "I guess this is my official retirement from wrestling." She laughed bitterly, fresh tears filling her eyes.

Jodi had been lactose intolerant, she had drunk almond milk, which she said was delicious, the vanilla stuff. But he wasn't about to mention his dead wife to his possibly hormonal pregnant fiancée. Taker wasn't entirely stupid.

"It doesn't have to be darlin', you can always come back afterwards." He knew all about that balance and it wasn't easy to do, at all, but it could, sort of, be done.

"Yes it does." Tahlia pulled away from him, shaking her head sadly. "I gave up my first child because of wrestling. If I'm doing this mother thing, I'm doing it right and for the long haul. I won't be a deadbeat mother who puts her career before her kid. So yeah, I'm done with the ring. My body won't recover after this one, not entirely."

What if he didn't find her attractive once she popped this baby out and their relationship fizzled? Tahlia knew what she felt were her hormones going haywire and she had to take another deep breath, finally looking at the ring he'd presented her with over a year ago.

"Amanda knows something is up, so if you don't want her to know why I freaked out earlier, then you need to come up with an explanation."

"First darlin', if being a deadbeat is someone who puts a career first… what does that make me?" He asked with a crooked smile, feeling just a tiny twinge of something his chest. Did she really view it that way? "Second, Amanda won't say a word, not once we come out of this room. She'll wait for you or me to say something first."

"No, you're not a deadbeat, far from it. You're a provider and you did what you had to do for your son. His mother died horribly and he needed his father, but you also needed to provide for him. Your circumstances are completely different from mine. I don't want to miss anything with this baby because it's with you." Tahlia reached for his hand, pulling him to gently sit on the bed with her and turned to face him. "You are an amazing father to Gunner, and I know you'll be an amazing father to our baby too." Taking his hand, she pressed it against her stomach and caressed his face with the back of her free hand tenderly. "We'll keep this a secret as long as you want. Just let me know when you wanna let the cat out of the bag, alright?" He would have to provide for the entire family now because she would be a stay-at-home mother and soon-to-be wife.

"12 weeks. Let's go to town."

They had a few hours before Gunner got home and he suddenly felt like pampering her. And… he wanted to know how far along she was. Taker could wheedle her into giving him his way; money spoke, he'd have her into a doctor this afternoon if she'd allow it.

Money talked indeed. Tahlia was taken as a new patient at an OBGYN's office in downtown Houston, which was next to her physical therapist. They drew her blood to confirm the pregnancy and rushed the results. It was the longest hour and a half wait of her life. Doctor Magnum called her to the back, an older woman with grey short hair and soft blue eyes. Taker went to the back with her, their hands clasped and didn't let go of him, bouncing her knee up and down nervously.

"Okay Tahlia…I have your results and you are pregnant." Doctor Magnum informed to start the appointment, reading the blood test results.

"How far along?"

The doctor smiled softly. "Let's find out." Tahlia was already undressed, wearing a cloth gown and laid her down on the padded bedding, holding the wand up covered in lubricant before sliding it inside of her. "So Tahlia, is this your first baby?"

"No…I had one back in 1995 and gave it up for adoption." Tahlia felt Taker squeeze her hand while her eyes remained locked on the monitor.

"Okay, are you planning on doing that with this one or…?" They both laughed when Taker growled a categorical no. "Now let's see here…it looks like you are just about 7 weeks along."

The night by the lake and the cemetery immediately popped into her mind as Tahlia felt tears fill her eyes. "And everything looks good?"

"Yes sweetie, everything looks perfectly fine and normal. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" She turned the monitor on and the sound of a strong heartbeat flooded out of the speakers.

"Oh my god…"

"So this is a cabaret, cemetery baby then."

He laughed, ignoring the curious look the doctor gave him. When she played the heartbeat, his laughter subsided and he cocked his head to the side, listening intently. Taker knew that sound, he remembered hearing it with Jodi when they had found out she was pregnant with Gunner. He blinked back a sudden, strange surge of emotion and squeezed Tahlia's hand.

"Sounds strong."

After getting cleaned up and changed back into her clothes, Doctor Magnum prescribed some prenatal vitamins they would have to pick up at the pharmacy and gave Tahlia magazines on childbirth. They walked out of the clinic, after spending 2 hours in there, and Mark helped Tahlia up into the truck. It had become second nature to him. Tahlia began thinking back to that night she'd gone out with Taker, trying to remember if she'd taken her birth control pill or not. Apparently, she had to miss that day's dosage because every other time they had sex in the past, she never got pregnant. 7 weeks along…that meant she had to wait another 5 weeks before they could tell Gunner, Amanda and Sam the news.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Two months later, in a beautiful dark cabaret themed wedding, Tahlia and Taker proclaimed their love to each other in front of friends, family and loved ones. Nobody from the WWF was invited because Taker was adamant about keeping the business away from their family. Dressed in his formal black velvet robe, Taker made his entrance with poise and had it removed by one of the staff of the theater. His wedding attire was pure black, but it wasn't a tuxedo. Tahlia and Taker didn't believe in tradition, wanting to do whatever made them happy.

A tunic and black pants, black shoes and his hair pulled back in a tight low tail at the nape of his neck made up Taker. Tahlia's dress…was the same one she had worn the night of the dark wedding to Shane McMahon. No other dress compared to it and, honestly, she loved it and knew it fit. However, she asked Taker if it was alright to wear, not wanting to dredge up any bad memories between them. He'd simply kissed her, told her to do what she felt best and promised to strip her even slower out of it once they were alone on their wedding night.

Their vows were done in both English, Latin and French all mixed together. Along with her engagement ring, Taker had bought a pure black diamond to slide on her left ring finger for the ceremony. His was a simple silver band with a black diamond in the middle of it. Engraved on the inside of the band, like hers, was a Latin saying. _Verus amor semper_. The translation in English was 'Real love is forever'. Dipping his bride and new wife, Taker passionately kissed her and didn't hold anything back, pressing their bodies together as tight as he could without harming her or the baby.

Breathless, Tahlia was lifted back up and felt a little light-headed, raising her arm in the air along with Taker as they made their exit from the ceremony portion of the evening. In between them was Gunner, who had a big smile on his face and welcomed Tahlia with open arms. They'd been nervous to tell the 10-year-old boy, but Gunner had surprised them again by hugging Tahlia, welcoming her into the family. Amanda and Sam had done the same thing and even Abrianna clapped with glee. They had stuck to their guns, waiting for the opportune moment to tell everyone about the pregnancy and decided at their wedding reception would be the perfect time.

Amanda cried, Sam hugged and congratulated them and Gunner beamed proudly. They had pulled Gunner aside prior to the wedding and told him separately, not wanting to spring this kind of information on the boy. He was ecstatic, demanding to have a little brother and Tahlia chuckled, promising him to do what she could to make it happen, even if they had to have another baby. That had gotten a raised brow followed by a devious smirk from Taker and Tahlia just winked at him, meaning what she said. She had found her true purpose in life and that was being with Taker, in any capacity, finding the family she'd never had before.

She didn't need revenge in her life to feel alive anymore.

After the reception, along with the macabre entertainment, Taker took his newlywed bride to their home and carried her over the threshold, her laughter echoing throughout the night. Gunner was staying with Amanda, Sam and Abrianna for a few days while they had a honeymoon at home with just the two of them. The boy had no problem with it, wishing them well and made Tahlia promise to take care of his new baby brother or sister. She'd laughed, assuring him everything was fine and kissed the top of his head, promising they would pick him up in a few days.

True to his word, Taker had taken his time, deliberately, to strip her out of the dress and kissed every square inch of her body in the process. There was something about pregnancy that made a woman glow and Tahlia was more beautiful than she'd ever been, in his eyes. The way the dress had clung to her soft curves and molded to her body sent his heart racing while she'd walked down the aisle toward him, to him. Tahlia was finally his completely, his wife and the mother of his unborn child. Taker vowed he would do whatever it took to make her as happy as possible and protect her with his own life. Never again would she have to worry about anyone hurting her because he'd destroy those who tried.

"I'll be fine." Tahlia assured him softly, caressing his face and could see the worry in his emerald gaze, resting her forehead against his. "You have to stop worrying about me so much." She placed his hand against her protruding belly, smiling. "We're perfectly fine."

"Darlin'…" Taker hated leaving her home alone being pregnant and tightened his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "I don't have to go back…" He felt her finger press against his lips and sighed against it.

"Yes you do." She shook her head defiantly. "You've been going stir crazy in this house and there's nothing you can do for me right now. The best thing for you to do is going back on the road, kick ass and take names. Be the Undertaker…my Lord." Tahlia whispered that last part against his mouth, smirking. She would always think of him that way, regardless of being married and having children.

As much as he wanted to argue with her, she had a valid point – several in fact. Taker had been going nuts in the house, babyproofing and took over the nursery Sam and Amanda had used for Abrianna. They lived in their own house now instead of his because Tahlia had moved in, giving up her condo in New York. He'd yelled at her because she'd done it without his consent, not wanting her to make any more sacrifices for him. Not only had she saved his career by taking the sledgehammer shot to her shoulder blade, but she'd also given up the city she loved. Tahlia sat him down, explaining her decision and reason for giving the condo up, assuring him she wanted to live in Houston. For herself, not for him, Gunner or anyone else. Houston had grown on her during her recovery and it was actually a beautiful city.

"You and Gunner and the baby mean more to me than New York ever will. Please, let's just stay here and build our lives together, Mark."

That was it. Those words had cemented it and, within a week, Tahlia had everything shipped to Houston, using her old bedroom as a storage space for her belongings. Taker had made room in his closet, wanting her clothes hung up alongside his and spent the rest of the day making love to his beautiful wife. Tahlia thoroughly enjoyed all the attention her husband gave her, loving how they could never get enough of each other, no matter how many times they came together.

At the 7-month mark, Tahlia had a little scare with the pregnancy due to having gestational diabetes. They were having a beautiful baby girl and Taker was pleased along with Gunner. Even though he wanted a baby brother, he knew it was out of his control and remained happy for his new stepmom and Dad. Tahlia had high blood pressure and preeclampsia, which was dangerous and forced her to be on bedrest for the duration of her pregnancy. She'd been eating all the right foods, following her diet and eating 6-8 times a day, which included snacks and meals in small quantities. After an ultrasound to check to make sure the baby girl was alright, Tahlia was told she needed to relax as much as possible with no stress until the baby was born.

Taker immediately took that time off, not caring what Vince said or thought. He'd beaten the hell out of Triple H at WrestleMania and made Stephanie scream by giving her the Last Ride in the center of the ring during one of her brief title defenses against Lita on Raw. The redhead had taken advantage and Stephanie had lost the championship, which made Taker feel validated after what happened to his wife. When Tahlia called him crying about the pregnancy being in jeopardy and she needed him, Taker was on the first flight home and raced home from the airport.

"Tahlia!" Taker called out as soon as he stepped through the door, rushing to the living room where she was laid up on the couch, Gunner beside her. "Is everything alright with…?"

Watery amber eyes glittered back at him as Tahlia nodded, extending her hand to have him join them on the couch. Gunner was watching TMNT – it was something they did at least a couple times a week together. She was home with him, made sure he got his homework done and was essentially Gunner's new mother, which Amanda didn't mind. However, being on bedrest for the next 2-3 months was the reason Taker took time off the road and she was thankful he did it. Taker snuggled with his family, holding his wife and kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her still cropped blood red hair.

"Are you hungry, Tahlia? You need to have your snack, right?" Taker knew her diet and eating schedule like clockwork, wanting to make sure she didn't miss it because it could make her blood pressure skyrocket.

"Yeah, get me a yogurt with a cheese stick, please." She requested softly, feeling him drop a kiss on her forehead and watched him walk into the kitchen to grab her snack. "Mark, Gunner fell asleep. Take him upstairs and then we'll go to bed." She was tired after the day's events with the doctor and tests they had to give her.

On a hot July evening, 2 months later, Taker and Tahlia were blessed with a beautiful 8-pound, 4-ounce baby girl named Teralyn Luciana Calaway. She had wisps of dark red hair and what looked to be green eyes, but they wouldn't know for a while. Baby's eyes always changed color within the first few months of life. Tahlia cried her heart out, holding Teralyn close after being in labor for nearly 40 hours. The doctor had to induce her or else she would've had to have a C-section, which Tahlia didn't want. Teralyn had been stubborn like her father, but in the end she finally made her grand entrance into the world at 3:45 AM.

After Tahlia passed out from exhaustion, Taker gazed down at his beautiful daughter and couldn't believe how lucky he was. Tahlia was the love of his life and somehow he knew Jodi had sent her to him, though he'd never ruined it with his big mouth. Somehow, love had prevailed and here they were, with a beautiful daughter and handsome son. Taker wanted to have so many more babies with her, if that's what she wanted. She'd expressed interest in giving Gunner a little brother, but after being in labor that long, Taker didn't know if she'd feel the same way. Hell, he'd been scared out of his mind throughout the entire process and hadn't left her side for a second, trying not to have flashbacks of when Jodi had given birth to Gunner.

Two days later, the Calaway's left the hospital to bring Teralyn home and Tahlia couldn't stop gazing at her, making sure to give Gunner attention as well. The boy was completely enthralled with his baby sister, not able to leave her alone and Tahlia could tell they would be inseparable the older Teralyn became. Gunner would be her big protector, big brother, and stop anyone from harming her. Kissing Taker, she stepped through the front door and made her way to the nursery to show Teralyn while Taker played with Gunner, doing whatever he wanted.

Two months later, Tahlia had just put Teralyn down for the night and checked on Gunner, seeing the boy sleeping in his bed. She took his Gameboy away from him, kissed his forehead and covered him up, tucking him properly. She loved him so much, both kids equally, and nothing would ever change that. Just as she shut his door, a rumble sounded in the distance and made her heart leap in her throat, amber eyes narrowing slightly. Padding down the hallway, Tahlia made her way to the stairs and slowly descended them, hearing heavy boots just outside the front door. Taker had gone back on the road one month after Tahlia had Teralyn, after she pushed him to do it, because she couldn't have any kind of intimacy until she was completely healed.

"Mark…"

The moment the front door opened, Taker shook the water out of his hair since it was pouring down rain outside. His acidic eyes looked up and saw his beautiful wife standing on the stairs, staring back at him with hunger in her molten gold eyes. No words had to be said. With leaky boobs and all, Tahlia flew down the stairs and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist their mouths crashing together. Taker caught her, steadying himself and chuckled darkly against her lips, feeling it surging through him much like the night they had spent together by the lake and cemetery. He knew she was healed, but Tahlia had no idea he was coming home tonight, wanting to surprise her.

Carting her upstairs to their room, Taker kicked the door shut and guided her down on the bed, caressing every portion of her body. She had gained some weight from the pregnancy, but Tahlia was still as beautiful as she was the day he abducted her into the Ministry. He loved the extra curves she had, though he knew she would shed the baby weight in no time. Tonight marked 8 weeks since Teralyn was born, his angel, and he wanted to make sure he was home to properly thank his wife, to make love to her.

Hours later, surprisingly without Teralyn waking up, Tahlia was sprawled on top of her husband, naked and traced his tattoo on his arm. His fingers slid through her hair, both of them comforting each other and perfectly content, a wistful sigh escaping her. Two years ago, Tahlia didn't know where her life was going and didn't think she'd get Taker back. When he confessed he couldn't pretend not to love her anymore, every other thing in her life became secondary, including wrestling. Taker and their family was the most important thing to her and revenge had become obsolete, though she was happy her husband had gotten it for her at WrestleMania.

Taker had completely changed her life the moment she was brought into the Ministry, in more ways than one, and now they were married, in love, with the most amazing children. As obsequious as she was to Taker, he was the same way with her, even during her time with the Corporation and Shane McMahon. They were subservient to each other, always had been and it would stay that way until the end of time.

The End.


End file.
